A True Fellowship
by Melika
Summary: AU. The races of Middle Earth have disagreed for centuries, and the One Ring has been found. With the addition of two Faeries to the Fellowship, the group discovers that they must unite or the Quest to destroy the Ring will fail. Please read and review!
1. First Alliance

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to A True Fellowship! We hope to find you in good health and spirits as you begin reading this. We're very proud of this story, and hope you enjoy it as you read. And tell us how you feel about it! Review, my friends! My coauthor, Jen and I, absolutely love to get reviews and see what people have to say, so remember - review long and review often. Thank you so much. So sit back, and have fun!  
  
She was young and old  
  
She was blind and could see everything  
  
She spoke softly, in whispers,  
  
But her voice carried across the mountain ranges  
  
Like sleeping giants.   
  
The cities lit like fairies and the oceans-  
  
Undulating mermaids.'  
  
Francesca Lia Block,' The Rose and The Beast'  
  
50 years ago  
  
He heard the whispers of the others as clear as bells in the humid, damp night. The nervous, superstitious whispers of youthful soldiers who have been awake too long and been on their feet all day in the strange woods. He tried not to let their hushed, worried voices get to him, but he could not help but scan their surroundings a few more times for any changes. He had not seen forests like these before, and the change of scenery slightly unnerved him.  
  
" What do you think they'll do to us?"  
  
" Has anyone ever met one before?"  
  
" No, but I heard they don't like humans very much."  
  
" I heard they don't like anyone very much, let alone humans."  
  
" I heard they hunt humans for sport."  
  
" They hunt Orcs, dimwit."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" So when are we going to reach their land?"  
  
" Haven't you been paying attention? We are on their land. We've been walking through their forests for the past 20 minutes."  
  
A slight chill seemed to sweep on all the troops, but Aragorn kept silent. He knew very well they were not in human territory any longer. The air seemed more humid this far East; the forests thicker and full of wildflowers he'd never seen before. Colorful birds could be seen in the gray dusk, and the occasional flare of a feline's eyes could be caught in the distance. Large cats and various exotic animals were said to be found in these types of woods, because the climate was so much warmer. He heard it hardly ever snowed there. But who were these people, that lived among this greenery and warmth? Could they help them in this bloody war between the Orcs and Middle Earth? The only comfort Aragorn found from the growing darkness was the wizard, Gandalf, his horse loping along with his steward at the front of the barrage. Aragorn almost smiled with affection at the long pointy hat, the white beard, and the robust laugh that came from him; obviously the steward was telling the amusing story he told last night at dinner.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a shove in the arm. The man turned his shaggy, black head to the man on his right; Robert." What is it?"  
  
" What was the purpose of us coming, captain?" he said in a low, curious voice to the captain." The wizard said they wouldn't harm us."  
  
" It doesn't hurt to be cautious, Robert," a loud, obnoxious soldier named Thelmir added, turning to grin cheekily in the growing dark." Besides; it's Faerie's we're dealing with. They've always been sneaky, you just never know when you might make one mad and get an arrow between your eyes."  
  
" William, silence yourself," Aragorn scolded. He had had enough of the whispering and bickering going on, although he well understood their unease.  
  
" They could be hiding in these woods listening to us this very moment!!" another young soldier said with an accompanied nervous gesture.  
  
" A perceptive boy."  
  
Aragorn's head snapped around and murmurs from the soldiers came up when the foreign, clear voice made itself known. Where did it come from?? He didn't see anyone in the woods near them at all. Soft laughter accompanied the dumbfounded look on the soldiers' faces, and fleeting dark images passed their vision in the dark forest.  
  
" Captain Thorongil," he suddenly heard Gandalf call out." Come here; I would like you meet a few of my good friends."  
  
As he pushed his way to the front of the line, a soldier hissed at him," Don't look into their eyes too long. They say the Fae have mind powers and can read your mind and control it in a heartbeat."  
  
Aragorn smirked to himself and shook his head at the young soldier as he made it to the front, standing between the brown and white horses of his steward and the old wizard. They both hopped down with him, and were faced with an awesome site.  
  
A giant gate that seemed to be made of liquid gold with leaves tendriled around the bars stood open in their path, telling Aragorn they had reached the palace of Miranda; one of the nine major countries of the Faerie Kingdom that were ruled overall by a tenth, where the queen had her quarters. A faint shout sounded, and the gates were opened soundlessly. The ones who opened them stood in the shadows of the growing dark, so only their profiles were visible, but the weapons in their possession were clear as day to Aragorn. A quiver of arrows were on each of their backs, one male and one female, and bows were held at the ready in their hands. Aragorn regarded them wearily, before a commotion their left caught his attention.  
  
Soldiers murmured as they were pressed to their right, and Ecthelion had to move his horse to the side as another horse clopped past. Aragorn watched for the rider of the gray mare, and found it to be a woman with pale golden curls, a serene, blank face, and a silver tiara sloping down her forehead. He heard Gandalf mutter to his steward," Princess Maia, of Triton."  
  
" They are arriving for the meeting, I presume?" Ecthelion murmured.  
  
" Yes," Gandalf confirmed. She was gone before they could comment further, and Gandalf gestured for them to continue. The soldiers, Aragorn, and the two on horseback moved on into the palace grounds slowly, the palace itself still a distance away. The jungle cleared to accommodate the area, and underneath Aragorn's feet was lush grass with a few wild plants growing here and there, sprouting vividly colored flowers that pleased the eye.  
  
It was not long before another horse carrying a royal member of the Faerie kingdom passed them pay. The brown mare trotted at a slow pace past, and the soldiers and Aragorn could not help but look over. Her blue dress stood out shockingly against the green of the foliage, and long dark brown hair fell down her back, bound only by the circlet of gold around the top of her head. Turning her head to the slight noise the soldiers were making, she looked down at them beneath her nose, her face grim and openly unfriendly. Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and his mouth set in its own grim line.  
  
" It appears as if we are not so welcome here, my lord," Aragorn commented darkly.  
  
Ecthelion shook his head slowly, almost sadly." Prejudices die hard, Thorongil. I believe we will be hard pressed in convincing some members of the Fae royalty that."  
  
" Who was she?" an anonymous soldier asked.  
  
" Princess Lourine of Lo," Gandalf responded. His solemn face changed a few moments after, however, when he heard the clopping of two other horses and recognized one. A slow smile spread across his face." The princesses of Saffron and Ciel."  
  
Their voices reached the men first, than the two white horses passed by slowly. The nearest one to them had her head turned towards the others, speaking lightly to her companion in the foreign, strange language of the Fae. Her white gown was odd; sleeveless on her right side so the fabric wrapped around her back and front, but it left her left shoulder bare. Her laugh was joyful, and he found himself watching her momentarily. Her hair was a light mix of brown and blonde, and pulled up in an intricate bun behind her head, showing off finely pointed ears and the arch of the tiara down to her forehead. As if finally noticing the stares of the awed soldiers, she turned her brown/blonde head and gave them a view of her lovely face. Her eyes sought out, surprisingly, Gandalf, and when she spotted him she smiled, flashing white teeth. Gandalf smiled affectionately back and raised a hand to greet her. She briefly raised her hand, as well, then with a slight shake of her hair turned her attention back to her dark haired companion as they rode off.  
  
" You know her?" Ecthelion asked Gandalf, his eyes amused.  
  
" I know her, as well others," Gandalf confirmed.  
  
" That should help our cause," Ecthelion nodded approvingly.  
  
Gandalf laughed." Yes, I believe it will."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and smiled, and figured that would be the last of the ethereal travelers, but a few minutes later yet another horse clopped its way by them. Curious, he took in the dark brown mare and its rider. What caught his attention was her different state of dress; instead of a gown, she wore boots, a teal tunic and a skirt with a belt that a scabbard hung from. Female warriors, Aragorn thought to himself. He had heard they were not rare in Faerie Kingdoms; in fact, they were quite common. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail that bounced along with the horse, and a fine sheath of moisture shined from her forehead. Her gaze sweeped from in front of her to the soldiers, a distinct look of disinterest on her face, but it changed when she spotted Gandalf. She smirked, then smiled, and the wizard smiled back the same way he did with the lighter haired woman. She nodded her acknowledgement, and Gandalf raised a hand before the horse trotted off.  
  
" Female warriors?" a soldier exclaimed, his tone incredulous.  
  
" Not as uncommon as you would think," Ecthelion responded lightly.  
  
Their journey to the palace was quickly coming to an end, as they drew closer to the massive building. A figure stepped out of it and walked slowly down the steps to greet them.  
  
" The Princess Aaclyde," Gandalf murmured to Ecthelion. The steward raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar custom of the leader of the realm greeting them in the front rather than the advisor.  
  
She stopped when she reached them, and Ecthelion and Gandalf slid off their horses. The woman signaled for a young looking Faerie, who came up and took the reigns of the two horses. A sleek cap of tousled golden hair that ended at just about the middle of her pointed ears, framed her face, and cerulean blue eyes met the steward's gaze. She, as well, possessed a tiara that sloped down her forehead to end in a sapphired jewel. This was not what caught everyone's attention, however; nay, it was the shimmering behind her back that did.  
  
The soldiers were hard pressed to hold in their reactions as they made out the outline of a pair of transparent blue wings; an ocean's blue and purple etched in, more prominent where veins were present. They curved up and behind from the Faerie's back, fluttering together like the twitch of a muscle. Most peculiar was the way they swept down again in jagged, almost torn-looking edges until they met between her shoulder-blades again. Aragorn tried to remember all the stories Elrond told him about the Fae, yet he could not recall one that answered his question of whether the wings were truly functional or not.   
  
" Good day, Princess Aacylde." Ecthelion extended his hand and she shook it.  
  
" A pleasure to meet you, steward," she replied in a smooth, low voice.  
  
" Princess, this is captain Thorongil," Gandalf said in a commanding voice.  
  
Not knowing why he was being introduced exclusively, he held out his hand and nodded. Instead of returning the gesture, the Faerie princess pierced him with a cool, searching look, then nodded her greeting. She studied him a second longer, as if in speculation, then turned to the wizard, a ghost of a smile on her face." Gandalf," she acknowledged. She began speaking in Fae to him.  
  
Their conversation continued for a minute or two before a horn sounded, and the princess Aaclyde turned to look at him and the steward. She spoke a few more words in that Fae, then turned to look at the young captain standing before her with a bemused look on her face." Welcome to Miranda, captain Thorongil ," she said to him in the Common Tongue, then turned, beckoning the company to follow her. Two Faeries stood on either side of the steps at attention, and fixed their gazes on the passing humans. Aragorn found himself staring right back at the male guard; musky green eyes calculated him closely behind strands of silvery hair, the first male Faerie he had seen. Aragorn broke eye contact with the guard and studied the palace. The walls and pillars seemed to be made of gold and white marble, with balconies, open windows, and leaves spiraling up the sides that had grown from the ground.  
  
Aragorn had perviously noticed the apparent absence of Miranda's soldiers, than remembered what the soldiers in Rivendell would do. He looked behind him briefly, into the trees. He could see them; over forty of them, in the area around the palace-the rest must have been inside. Each one that he could see in the trees, on the ground, in the bushes, had a weapon, be it sword or arrow, at the ready in their hands. He could see many, aye, but he knew there were more that he could not see.  
  
Aragorn watched a particular Faerie leaning against the trunk of a tree; she was thin, with golden skin and blonde hair pulled up away from her face. She wore war attire, and had dirt smudges and bruises on her arms and face; even on her pointy ears. A bow was drawn back halfway in a slack position in her hands, the arrow pointing to the ground. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched the steward, the wizard, and Aragorn walk past told him that they were just as wary of the humans as the humans were wary of them.  
  
Aragorn turned his attention back to the front, and soon enough they reached the large, double doors of the palace. Two more guards pulled them open, and Aaclyde stopped before entering. Turning, she swept her hair from her face and gave the soldiers a stony, closed look." Your men may stay out here for the time being," she began, and Aragorn swore she spat out the word 'men' with sarcasm and a glimmer of amusement. He was suddenly sure it was her that had spoken to them the first time as they were discussing their superstitions of the race during the journey here; she did not seem to think too highly of the steward's chosen men." I am sure they will behave." A few slight snickers came from the trees, but the Faeries they had previously seen in the wood were nowhere to be found  
  
" Follow me." She turned, and the three walked inside. Faeries bustled around the large, high ceilinged room; some possessed the shimmering wings he had seen on Princess Aaclyde, yet others did not. Aragorn assumed they hid them, although he wasn't so sure. He swept his gaze around the room, taking in a pool of crystal clear water with floating lily pads and a little waterfall was cut into the marble on the right side. Smiling slightly to himself, he looked up at the ceiling momentarily before gazing to his left, getting a mild jolt of surprise at what he found there.  
  
The last Faerie that had rode past on horseback sat at a small table partially obscured by a pillar. Her feet were propped up on the table, and her head was leaned back as she cleaned her sword off with a white rag. She was conversing with the brownish blonde headed Faerie that had smiled at Gandalf, who was leaning against the table across from her. Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the dark haired Faerie's choice of sitting position, and before he could think on it further, Ecthelion signaled for him, and they walked further to stop and converse with Aacylde a bit more.  
  
" You would think they had never seen a palace before," the black haired Faerie commented, watching the human visitors along the length of her sword as she wiped it off.  
  
The dirty blonde haired Faerie lifted her head and smiled." No, not at all." She gestured toward her friend and stood up straight." I think it's about to begin."  
  
She sighed deeply as she sheathed her sword and her companion chuckled." The formality of it makes me nauseous."  
  
" Welcome to my world," the golden eyed Faerie grinned.  
  
" I don't know how you stand it." They walked over in Aaclyde's direction slowly, conversing easily and laughing until they were only a few feet away from the human visitors. Other princesses gathered to join them, but Gandalf and the steward continued speaking to Aacylde. The captain's attention, however, wavered from her to the newcomers every few seconds.  
  
" Quite curious, is he not?" the light haired Princess asked her companion, who smirked and exchanged glances with her.  
  
" What I fail to understand is our need of protection from men." Princess Lourine sauntered up, speaking in Westron to catch the attention, and disapproval, from Ecthelion and Aragorn." We seem to be doing just fine without their assistance," she articulated coldly, yet all under a fine sheathe of civility.  
  
" They are not all bad," the black haired Faerie turned to give her a withering glare. Aragorn's eyebrows shot up with surprise at her apparent support of his kind.  
  
Princess Lourine fully faced the female warrior and eyed her with distaste." I thought this meeting was for royalty only," she said in the Fae tongue, her voice sugary sweet." I have no idea what you are doing here."  
  
" She is filling in for her Princess, and has every right to be here," the Faerie's companion shot back coolly, pinning the other woman with a dangerous look in her catlike, golden eyes." I suggest you hold your tongue, Lourine."  
  
The princess stiffened and matched the other's gaze for a moment longer, before dropping it to Aaclyde.  
  
" Finished?" Princess Aaclyde asked mildly.  
  
" My apologies," Lourine replied in Westron, and Ecthelion acknowledged it with a tight-lipped nod.  
  
Aacylde turned around and stepped up a few steps carpeted with a long dark blue rug. She met with the figure sitting on a throne at the top, and put a hand on hers." My queen, they are ready to see you," she said softly. Her hand was patted affectionately, and Aacylde stepped back.  
  
" Come, Steward of Gondor," came a warm, soothing voice." I have been waiting for your arrival." The tall, slim figure stood, and deep, sparkling blue eyes regarded first the steward, then the wizard with sad warmth. Eyes that were old, yet young; innocent, yet ancient as the very trees surrounding her home." It has been many years, Gandalf the Gray."  
  
" Yes it has, Emilia," Gandalf responded with equal warmth, sweeping off his hat for the Faerie queen.  
  
The light haired Faerie spoke to her friend in a whisper in her ear, and the black haired one laughed softly, her amused deep purple eyes meeting Aragorn's briefly. They appeared carefree to him, without worries; mischief gleamed in the dark haired Faerie's eyes and amusement in the other's golden ones, and he almost envied them. He could not remember feeling that way since the wars consumed his life, as well as the duties of being a captain. The young man shook away his thoughts and turned his attention back to the even more breathtaking queen of the Fae world. Lush, thick black curls framed a pale face, sweeping to the shoulders of her pale blue and purple gown. She held herself with a calm inner peace and dignity, and looked at them with respect. Behind her, pale blue wings shimmered and fluttered with slight movement. Here was a leader Aragorn could respect and like, he thought. As if reading his thoughts, her gaze turned to him, and with mild scrutiny, she studied him, reminding him of the powerful Elven stares he had grown used to living in Rivendell .' Welcome, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.' Her inner voice penetrated his mind as she continued talking to the king and Gandalf. His eyes widened. She knew his real name, but he should have expected as much.' You will do many great things in your life. You will not let me down; I trust you.'  
  
" We made it unscathed, your Highness," the steward's voice boomed in the large room." Your kingdom is absolutely breathtaking."  
  
She gave him an amused smile." Many thanks for your kind words, but it is toward Aaclyde that they shall be directed. It is her country I am staying in for the time being. Would you like to sit down?" She gestured toward a large table to their right, and he nodded in confirmation. The princesses and other Faeries followed at their queen's beckoning, and sat on the opposite side of the steward, the captain and Gandalf. Aragorn found himself directly across from the black haired warrior, who met his gaze briefly before turning to speak quietly with her companion. The lighter haired Faerie gave him a nod and a brief smile, for which he gratefully returned. He found himself a little uncomfortable with the extremely formal meeting, and it was thoughtful of her to set him at ease. The darker haired one sat back and looked at him again curiously before drawing her attention to the queen. Watching her for a moment more, Aragorn noticed silver hoops dangling from her ears, and an inch thick black ribbon snugly wrapped around her throat.  
  
The queen settled in her chair across from Ecthelion and cut right to the point." There have been recent attacks on the borders of Triton that threatened these borders, so I felt obliged to come and see for myself. The numbers have been growing alarmingly large in the past few years. I hope your kingdom is faring better, Ecthelion?"  
  
The steward shook his head slowly." Ai, it has not, I am afraid. We, too, are suffering from border attacks, far stronger than they had been in past years. That is why we are here."  
  
She studied him briefly with wise, fathomless deep blue eyes." Yes, that is why you are here. You require assistance in keeping Mordor at bay."  
  
" Yes," Ecthelion II nodded his white, proud head.  
  
" We are both very aware of the threat this is posing. They are killing my people with every attack they make on our borders," she said with a sliver of pain in her voice." And I will tolerate no more. They must be stopped."  
  
The steward of Gondor breathed easier at that moment." I wholeheartedly agree, your Highness." Ecthelion's tension, however, returned when he posed his next comment." I propose, to make it easier on both of our kingdoms, that we create an alliance."  
  
Every princess and advisor stared at the steward, and the queen regarded him with thoughtful eyes." And what exactly would this alliance pertain?" Princess Maia came right out and asked. Her tone was introspective and polite, but she regarded him with cool dark eyes.  
  
  
  
" Exactly what it sounds like," Aragorn spoke up, and suddenly every princess, advisor and warrior were pinning him down with deep, calculating eyes. They were almost as bad as Elven stares, Aragorn thought uncomfortably. He waited for Ecthelion's nod before continuing." A sort of 'I will watch your back if you watch mine' deal, if you will. The next time your attacks become bad, you will send word to Gondor and aide will be dispatched. It would be the same if we came across serious trouble."  
  
" My captain is correct," Ecthelion added, enfolding his hands together on the table." We will gladly give you aide if you extend the same courtesy to us."  
  
" What happens when both of us are under the same heavy attack?" The golden eyes princess asked him, her chin propped under her hand.  
  
" Yes," the dark haired Faerie next to her asked him." When we cannot supply the soldiers to give you, and vice versa?" Aragorn watched them, intrigued. This one had the mind of a commander, much like him, he thought, glancing at the Faerie once more. When she looked over sharply, he looked away, but not before he caught her amused smile.  
  
" We can negotiate a system," Ecthelion responded." Perhaps reserve troops in the case that this would happen." Properly appeased and interested by his remark, the two exchanged glances before sitting back.  
  
" It is also made more convenient by how close your two kingdoms are," Gandalf added seriously." There would not be that long of a wait for an exchange in soldiers  
  
Emilia briefly looked at Gandalf before settling back to Ecthelion. A glimmer of a smile graced her face, and she spoke." I see the truth in your words. I agree with it; however, I will not agree if my countries' leader's do not agree. It is their countries that will be effected."  
  
The women exchanged glances, than began to murmur to each other quietly. This continued for several minutes while Aragorn, Gandalf and Ecthelion looked on, before it eventually died down. One by one, each princess and Faerie gave her confirmation, and Ecthelion coached his expression although inside he was grinning joyfully.  
  
" I believe this is the beginning of a new chapter in history, is it not?" Emilia's voice held dry humor, but her eyes were smiling.  
  
Ecthelion chuckled and caught Aragorn's eyes." Indeed it is." To Emilia's amusement, he reached over the table and held out his and. She shook it with a smile." Shall we draw up the documents, my Queen?"  
  
With the signatures of nine Faerie leaders, advisors and warriors alike, the first alliance between Men and Faeries was formed. 


	2. Belated Message

'Come away! O, Human Child!   
To the woods and waters wild,   
With a fairy hand in hand,   
For the world's more full of weeping than   
You can understand.'   
W.B. Yeats

Present Day, Eastern Middle Earth  
  
The sound of crashing foilage could be heard throughout the forest, along with pants of breath and the barest sound of feet touching the ground. She didn't know the exact direction they were in, but she knew she had to find her. The messenger's head swirled with the information she had received; one more urgent than the other. She had to warn her. With that thought in mind and the evergrowing fear of Orcs lurking around in the forest, waiting to pray on lone Faeries, Diana put on a burst of speed; hopping over logs, narrowly missing trees and blocking foilage and stray leaves with her arms, however scratched up they should get.  
  
"Almost there, almost there," she chanted, her voice jagged from the effort of running four miles flat out. If she hadn't forgotten her horse at the stable in her haste, she wouldn't be in this position, or worrying about any Orcs. And she would've been there by now.   
  
The wind blew south, and her lavender locks blinded her temporarily, before she pulled them back behind her ears again. She could hear shouts in the distance, and the clanging of metal on metal; someone's bloodcurdling scream. A break in the trees up ahead, and she knew she was in the right place.' Just a little further!'"Where are they all coming from, Peony?" a raven haired warrior asked in growling frustration. She notched another arrow and hit the throat of an Orc threatening one of the younger, greener Fae warriors.  
  
Peony's laughter was honest, and she spared a glance and a grin at the other."From the bowls of hell, my dear Nevada. Where else?"   
  
"There's no _end_ to them!"  
  
"Oh, we'll fix that problem." The ever cheerful Faerie gave a wink to the brooding commander before turning back to the task at hand; ridding Middle Earth of Mordor's creations. Peony narrowly missed a chance at having her ear sliced off by a random Orc, and recoiled with a roundhouse kick to its stomach. Her tied back blonde hair was streaked with caked blood, like red dye, and her tan face was grimy with dirt and cuts. Nevada was right; there seemed to be no end to them." Where's the princesses?"  
  
Nevada barely caught her question in the heat of the battle. When it cooled off and they had taken the upper hand, she edged herself closer to the other warrior."They're not too far from here," she answered, throwing back her long black hair away from her face."Fighting even harder than we are, I presume."  
  
"They should be okay, right?" Peony allowed a sliver of concern to get past her sunny demeanor.  
  
Nevada snorted." Tatyana and her country will be fine with Liana to protect her."  
  
"That's not what I meant-"  
  
"I know. I know Liana, too; she'll make damn sure Tatyana and Charon make it out of this unscathed."  
  
Peony smiled. And she knew Nevada wouldn't let it happen, either. Peony had never fought next to more valiant warriors than these; she swelled with pride at their fighting skills, and felt privileged to share the battlefield with them. They had a couple thousand years on her 1,250, and for that reason she was content to let them call the shots in battle. She couldn't imagine having the weight of the fate of a country on her back, like Tatyana and Liana did. Plus she didn't want to screw up in front of Nevada, a commander from Deimos and someone she respected highly for her fighting skills. Someday, when all of this either ended or at least died down, she wanted to be trained by raven-haired warrior in the art of combat, something she excelled at.  
  
"Peony! Duck!"  
  
The girl ducked without question, and felt the breeze on the top of her head from the arrow that flew by. Looking up she watched, bewildered, as an Orc went down from the arrow protruding from his neck; the one she had not seen."Nice shot!" she blurted before she could help herself, turning in appreciation to her savior. She recognized the other blonde Faerie as Alexia, one of Liana's seasoned warriors. The older woman nodded at her, and focused on taking out more Orcs as the monsters advanced from a hundred or so feet away.  
  
"Nice shot hell, you would have been killed if she hadn't of been there," Nevada barked at the younger warrior, catching her by surprise."Use your eyes, greenling. You're no good to anyone dead, and we won't always be here to cover you. Got that?" She watched as the tips of Peony's ears turned red with embarrassment, and exchanged a glance with Alexia that was filled with amused affection. Peony nodded, head down, and notched an arrow, continuing the fight without looking at the commander. The girl fought hard for being fairly new to the battlefield, and Nevada had a soft spot for her. Peony was loyal and very humorous, even in the heat of battle; a joy to have around.  
  
"Keep your eyes and ears open," Alexia relented, giving her some useful advice. Her cool, silver blue eyes spoke volumes to the younger girl."While you're fighting one, keep your eye on all the others; you can't be sure they won't try and attack you, too. They fight without morals, Peony, remember that. They're not like us."  
  
She nodded wholeheartedly, and couldn't stop the smile that graced her face when Nevada ruffled her hair fondly. She wasn't so bad; Peony hoped she could learn to have as much dedication as the commander had when it came to battle. Then she could avoid humiliating herself in front of two respected and skilled warriors.  
  
While all of this whirled through the young girl's head she fought the slowing onslaught of Orcs; slashing, shouting, and shooting, all with deadly accuracy. The monsters were coming on slower; their troops were growing less and less in number.A sudden roar from Diana's left caught her off guard, and before she knew it, a body slammed into her side. Gasping out a breath, she crashed to the ground and rolled through the leaves, a burning pain in her side and weight on her chest. A roar in her ear told her the ambush came from an Orc, and in a state of panic she screamed, grabbing at her nearest weapon; a dagger. Blindly, she lashed out, catching its face and frantically trying to get it off her by pushing up with her feet. She managed to catch its eye with a violent thrust of her dagger, and with an agonized scream, it climbed off of her and clutched its face.   
  
Taking full advantage of his pain, Diana scrambled to her hands and knees, trying to get up. When she put pressure to her right knee, she hissed at the pain that shot through her leg. Trying to ignore it, she went to stand up again, then let out a tortured growl as her knee gave out and she fell to the ground again. She heard the Orc getting up behind her, and in a desperate attempt to get away, turned around and sunk her dagger into its prone foot; the nearest body part. The ugly beast screamed and scrabbled to get the knife out while Diana tried to get away. Realizing getting up and running wasn't an option, she presumed to half scramble, half drag herself through the leaves and dirt.   
  
Her pursuer pulled the knife out of its foot and stood up, limping after its prey with a ferocious growl, gaining on the fallen Faerie rather quickly. It clenched the knife in its fist, mind black with revenge and rage, and with a quick movement, the knife came down on her thigh, plunging deep and hard.  
  
She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the white hot pain consumed her leg, and she collapsed on the ground.' Oh, Valar,' she thought, gritting her teeth against the pain.' Don't let me die, don't let me die, please...' Yet without warning, the Orc lifted her high in the air by her stomach, squeezing so tight she could hardly breathe. He threw her; roaring with the mighty heave that sent the small body sailing through the air.  
  
A horrified scream could be heard throughout the forest as Diana slammed into the base of a thick, gnarled tree. Her body slid lifelessly to the ground, message forgotten, and an Orc's triumphant yell followed.The sound sent chills down Nevada's spine, and over 150 heads whipped around at the noise. She ceased battle for the barest of seconds, making eye contact with Peony, who looked just as confused and afraid.  
  
"What the hell was that?"   
  
"I don't know," Nevada admitted,"but I'm going to find out. It sounded like one of ours."  
  
"I'm going with you," Alexia added. Her friend looked hesitant, then nodded." All right. I might need the backup."  
  
Peony watched Nevada and Alexia walk away, and in a state of panic, shouted,"Let me come with you-"  
  
"No!" Nevada turned and glared at the young Faerie."I said I did not know what was out there, and we cannot risk to lose anymore soldiers. You will stay here and finish these foul monsters off."  
  
The blonde growled in frustration, her hazel eyes flaring."Alexia is going, I do not see why I can't accompany you-"  
  
"She also has a good thousand years of battle on you, greenling!" Nevada grounded out angrily, missing Peony's flinch at the stinging words."Stay here and do not follow!"  
  
The girl fumbled for a reason to make them stay, fearful of being left behind and worrying should anything happening to them."I might need help-"  
  
"Then call for it!"  
  
She hissed in irritation, angry tears stinging her eyes; she wasn't good enough to go along, or strong enough, or fast enough. Poeny managed a nod for her commander before she was ambushed yet again and separated from her friends. She managed to watch the raven haired warrior untie her midnight horse, Arabia; both warriors mounting her and racing off towards the woods at a neckbreaking pace.   
  
'Forget them for now. Just fight.' With a quick and deadly spin of her sword, Peony brought it down in an arc, slaying two Orcs and wounding another. Changing tactics suddenly, she sheathed the sword and pulled out her bow, grabbing an arrow and drawing it into the face of a particulary ugly Orc. She managed to take out a few others before she was caught off guard by one of them hiding in the foilage.'No! I didn't see him!' Twisting away, she thought of Alexia's words, and managed to ward him off enough to get her bearings and affectively fight back; but not for long. In a sudden, quick move she wasn't expecting, he jumped her; slamming onto her shoulders and bringing her down onto her knees. Something in her knee snapped and Peony, dazed with pain she hadn't felt in centuries, couldn't have known what would come next.  
  
In an abrupt motion played out on the stunned girl, the Orc roughly grabbed her shoulders-and snapped her shoulder blades back.   
  
Her tortured scream echoed through death-filled air as her collarbone cracked like a twig.I don't even know where I'm going,' Nevada thought, frantically searching the forest while they rode through it.'I know she was one of ours; but where is she?? Are we too late?' The golden rule of their people was to never leave anyone behind, and she was not going to break that rule now. Whoever was out there must be hurt badly enough to not have tried to communicate telepathically with anyone.  
  
"I heard it from over there," Alexia pointed out from behind. Nevada nodded, and gave Arabia a swift kick in the side, steering her toward the right. She didn't know why she felt so panicked; like cold fingers around her heart that wouldn't let up. The urgency of the situation had her pushing Arabia to his limit, sailing over logs and galloping at nearly full speed. Just when they thought they would never find her, a glimpse of pale flesh and a dirty Orc caught their eye.  
  
"Let's go!" Alexia cried. Nevada gave the reins to her and launched off the horse, notching an arrow in the process. As she landed she let it fly, hitting the monster in the forehead. He dropped like a stone.  
  
The two Faeries rushed to the fallen figure, slouched up next to a gigantic oak tree."Oh!" Alexia knelt down, and supported the girl's head." Diana! Diana, wake up!"  
  
"You know this Faerie?" Nevada demanded, pausing from her inspection of her head wound to look at her friend.  
  
"Yes," she said, almost sadly. She began to move her unconscious form in a better position."She is a runner. She must have been coming to-"  
  
She was interrupted when the girl cried out in pain, and Alexia immediately removed her hands, wondering what caused it. They searched for the source, and found it; Diana's own dagger imbedded in her left thigh.  
  
"Shit," Nevada cursed. She slipped a hand under her thigh, ignoring her yelps as she was brought back to the real world painfully. The dagger nearly went all the way through; blood had pooled around the blade, and it leaked down the sides of the messenger's pants. She hesitated pulling it out, and looked up at Alexia, whose eyes were just as unsure." Here, take off your cloak. We'll use that to stop the blood flow once we pull it out. We can't leave it in, even though it's one of our blades. Infection might set in." She waited for Alexia to pull off her dark purple cloak, and gently but firmly, place it around the dagger.  
  
"Don't!" Diana suddenly screamed. Tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks, and she looked at Nevada fearfully."Please-"   
  
"It needs to come out-"  
  
"It'll hurt!"  
  
"It will hurt ten times worse if we don't pull it out!" Alexia said sternly. She heard Diana whimper and stare at the weapon protruding from her own body, and felt a tug of sympathy. Still pressing down, she reached out with her free hand and took Diana's, feeling the younger Faerie squeeze it with all her might. Nevada hesitated no longer; with great control and care, she grasped the dagger by the handle and eased it out.  
  
Diana bit down on her lip until it bled to keep from screaming, and watched the dark haired Faerie with the purple eyes pull out the blood-stained weapon and throw it on the ground. Alexia released her hand and concentrated on keeping as much blood as possible from leaving her body, pushing gentle on the open wound.  
  
Nevada didn't realize she was shaking until she looked Diana in the face. It is hard to get used to blood, and for how old Nevada was, she still had not mastered the technique. She hid her quivering hands behind her back, and scooted up to talk to Diana. The girl looked ready to pass out from the pain."We will get you to your princess, and then to a healer," she said, and waited for Diana's nod."My name is Nevada-"  
  
"Nevada!" she gasped, blue eyes wide."Of Deimos!"  
  
Confused, she nodded."Yes, that is my country."  
  
Fighting off the pain, she struggled to sit up, and grasped Nevada's shirt sleeve."I was sent....to deliver a message to a Nevada of Deimos....Nevada, your country...."  
  
"Just rest, Diana," Alexia soothed, noticing she was ready to lose consciousness again.  
  
"No," Nevada shook her head, fear growing in her heart again."Let her finish. What about Deimos?"  
  
Diana took a breath in, feeling the edges of her vision blacken."Under attack....days ago. The country's been taken...Charon was just a...decoy. Deimos the real...target. They've taken it..." She fainted before she could finish.  
  
Nevada felt the world drop away as the words sunk in. Her home country was attacked?? And...taken? They were sent to Charon weeks ago....and her country had been the target all along? Valar..."I must go!" she said frantically, scrambling to her feet.  
  
"What?" Alexia stood, grabbing her arm for a moment." You heard her, it's been taken. It..."she floundered at the crazed, agonized look on Nevada's face. The guilt."Go. Take Arabia, I will take Diana back to safety. But for Valar's sake, Nevada, at least tell Tatyana where you're going! Ride safe!"  
  
She could barely nod before getting on her horse and riding towards home like her life depended on it. 


	3. Unexpected Attack

And we fairies, that do run.   
By the triple Hecate's team   
From the presence of the sun.   
Following darkness like a dream,   
Now are frolic. Not a mouse   
Shall disturb this hallowed house   
- William Shakespeare (A Midsummer's Night's Dream)   
  
Chapter 3  
  
She thought she was going to die. A soldier, alone and helpless on a battlefield that smelled like blood, dirt, and death. Peony had never felt this much pain in her lifetime, as long as it was. She had almost forgotten what pain felt like, but now she knew in the harshest sense of the word. Excruciating; all consuming. She felt each bone in her knee crack, felt her collarbone crack like a helpless twig against a raging storm, and had screamed in agony. The Orc left her for dead when she fell to the ground; she would have felt lucky, but he was the last thing on her mind.  
  
Peony bit back a scream as she tried to use her arm. A sick wave of pain that made her want to vomit coursed through her upper body, and immediately she let the arm go lax. It was useless. She couldn't stand, and she couldn't defend herself. They would move on after the battle was over and leave her there, with all the dead bodies of comrades and orcs alike.  
  
_Valar._  
  
'I don't want to die like this,' she thought, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. The sounds of distant battle reached her sensitive ears, and a another wave of a different kind of pain washed her mind; anger, frustration. This was her own fault. If she would have listened to Nevada or Alexia, she wouldn't be lying on the ground like an invalid, contemplating her own death. An utter of self-disgust could be heard at her own foolishness.'Maybe if you would stop pitying yourself and start thinking...' She thought of her mother and father, her queen...' No. I am not going to die like this.' Determined, Peony opened her eyes and looked around. Maybe...maybe she could sit up if she tried. Taking a deep breath, she wriggled her toes inside her shoe, then lifted her good leg. Pushing up with that leg, she dragged the other with it, ignoring the sharp stings of pain at the effort. Now came the hard part.' Okay. Okay, you can do this. You can. It's all will power, Peony...' Gritting her teeth, she arched her back and sat up quickly, letting out a gruff cry of pain as her shoulders protested violently. Her stomach heaved in response, and instead of giving in, she lifted her head and looked for any signs of life.' Please, please let someone be near...'  
  
And her prayers were answered.  
  
Her ears pricked at the sound of a horse clopping at a remarkable speed, and she directed her hazel gaze to the forest. Pain temporarily pushed to the back of her thoughts, she waited to see if it was friend or foe coming from the foilage.  
  
And let out a laugh of joy as Nevada came, her black majestic horse, Arabia, galloping at full speed. Peony would recognize the Faerie from anywhere." Nevada!" she cried as loudly as possible."Nevada!" When she kept riding, Peony panicked.' No, no, she's so close....'"NEVADA!" she screamed, tears of frustration gathering at the corner of her eyes."NEVADA, PLEASE!"  
  
Nevada slowed her pace. What was that? Was she hearing things? Not willing to chance it, she ushered Arabia to a full stop. She turned on the horse's back and stared out at the battlefield, willing to hear the voice again. Who called her name? "....Nevada!" 'I know that voice...' She heard it again, and squinted, looking around the area suspiciously. A shock of blonde hair in the distance, amidst all the bodies of the dead, startled Nevada into realization; then, a wave of guilt.  
  
"Peony!!"  
  
She smacked Arabia in the flank to get her moving and charged over in the direction of the girl, her heart racing as fast as the horse's hooves.'What is she still doing here, while everyone else has left this part of battle? How badly is she hurt?' Nevada's guilt only intensified when she arrived to see her charge.  
  
The poor girl had dirt, tears and blood on her face, blood in her hair and looked odd sitting on the ground as if nothing had happened. But the anguish and relief in her dark eyes told a different story."I thought you wouldn't hear me," she choked out, seemingly overwhelmed with the relief apparent in her eyes.  
  
Nevada hopped off her horse and knelt to eye level with Peony."Are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Peony's breath came out raspy."I was ambushed. I got hurt...real bad."  
  
"How bad?" Nevada tried to sound caring, but her emotions got in the way and it came out cold and calculated.  
  
The blonde nodded towards her left leg."My knee...it's busted up. And my arms...I can't move my arms..." Nevada went pale."My collarbone's broken." Peony's voice dropped to a whisper."And I can't get up."  
  
The dark haired Faerie's mind whirled.'It's not as bad as I thought...but bad enough. How in hell am I supposed to get her away from here if she can't move? My fault,' she thought, angry with herself for the second time that day. Her urgency to get home was growing fierce, but she refused to leave Peony again; look what it had done the first time.'I should have let her come with like she asked. Stupid!'"Listen," Nevada started, looking Peony in the eye."I'm going to leave you here for a moment." She continued before Peony could protest."To get Alexia. She's with the messenger, who got hurt herself. I'm going to send her to you." Briefly, Nevada lifted a hand to Peony's hair in a gesture of sisterly affection."I hate to leave you, little one. I did before; I take the blame for this."  
  
"Oh, no-" her eyes widened when she realized that the emotion darkening her commander's eyes was guilt."It's not-"  
  
Nevada cut her off with a dismissive wave of her hand."But I have to leave. My country is in danger; I have only just been informed of the attacks being made on it as we speak."  
  
"Deimos!"  
  
"I know." Her voice was laced with anguish at their situation. She went to grab Peony's arm, then remembered. Valar, she felt so responsible for this little one's pain...this mere child in her first true battle, hurt this badly because her commander messed up. She would make it up to her; somehow."Stay here," she said desparately, waiting for Peony's nod."Do not draw attention to yourself; I promise, Alexia will come quickly. We'll get you help." She kissed Peony's forehead, and before mounting, added,"You will be able to use your arms again. Don't worry." Getting on Arabia, Nevada headed in Alexia's direction one last time before heading home.  
  
It didn't take her long to reach the two. Alexia was helping Diana to her feet when Nevada arrived, and stopped to see what was wrong.  
  
"Why are you back?" she asked when Arabia stopped.  
  
Not bothering to get off her horse, Nevada leaned down."Alexia, Peony is wounded." She watched the Faerie's eyes go wide."She cannot walk, I fear she will have to be carried. She is waiting for you on the battle grounds, where you first left her. I do not have time to stay with her, but could you-"  
  
"Yes," Alexia nodded, and waited for Diana's nod before continuing." It should be fine. I'll get them both to the healer as soon as possible. Will you meet me there later? I'm taking them to Ruth, a healer about a fifteen minute ride northwest of here."  
  
Nevada hesitated."I do not know. But go, before we get another onslaught of them."  
  
"All right. You hurry, too." The raven haired warrior nodded, then kicked Arabia's side to get her moving."Valar protect you!" Alexia called out to her friend, watching her bound off in the left direction, toward her kingdom. Frowning, she turned to Diana."Do you think you can limp, Diana?"  
  
The Faerie nodded slightly. She let go of Alexia's arm and proceeded to limp slowly across the forest ground, wincing at the pain in her leg. She gave Alexia slight push." Go on and get Peony, I'll catch up to you."  
  
Nevada finally let the panic get to her. Her heart was so overwhelmed with guilt and fear, she felt actual tears sting her eyes. None of this was supposed to happen; the original plan was to take back Charon and help Lo and Miranda get back on their feet. Deimos was not supposed to be attacked, Peony and the messenger weren't supposed to be hurt and everything was supposed to work out just fine.   
  
'Since when did anything work out as planned?' she retorted cynically in her head.' Nothing ever did in the past, and it won't now. Get over it.' But the grief that was slowly seeping in at what had happened started to get to her. Her home...What had happened to it? What would she find upon returning?  
  
She felt an arrow whiz by her ear at that moment and was jerked from her deep thoughts at the near hit. Looking around wildly, she urged Arabia to keep up her fast pace as she unsheathed her sword for protection. Where was her enemy?   
  
She saw the next arrow, and artfully dodged it by giving Arabia a sharp tug to the right. The familiar noise of grunts and unholy shouts filled her sharp ears, and she spotted the offending party in the trees, jeering and laughing as they aimed at her. Her blood boiled, and she wanted nothing more than to stop and teach them a lesson, but they were the least of her problems. She had sensed something behind her earlier, but now it dominated her thoughts.  
  
The evil they emanated nearly made her sick to her stomach with its horrendous smell. She'd never seen anything like them before, yet she knew what they were. What they stood for, and who they served.  
  
Ringwraiths.  
  
Their screams pierced the dying daylight and sent cold fingers digging into her heart.  
  
'Not now,' she thought desperately.'Why did it have to be now, of all times?! And what are they doing here?? What could possibly bring Ringwraiths this far East?' Their billowing capes swirled around the black beasts they rode, and in the back of Nevada's mind was the fear that there were more of them waiting with the Orcs in the trees. She watched warily as the two Ringwraiths nearly caught up to her from her right, unsheathing swords that glinted fiercely with the late day sun.   
  
More than a little desperate, she let go of the reins to retrieve an arrow from her quiver, quickly notching it to her bow and pulling back as far as it would go. She balanced herself by bracing her legs against Arabia's side, aimed at the nearest Ringwraith and let it loose. He screeched and pulled away from her when it pierced the dark being's side.  
  
The other Ringwraith took its place no sooner than his comrade had left. Nevada glared at the black face, suddering slightly at the sight of the emptiness where a face should have been; for some reason, it disturbed her far greater than the menacing sword he possessed. Determined not to shy away in fear, she matched him pace for pace, reaching back to fetch another arrow and do away with him so she could make it across the oncoming bridge without them following.  
  
Arabia gave a whinny of alarm, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted the first Ringwraith closing in on her from behind, ready to make a sweep at Arabia's behind. She jerked the horse out of the way and forced her to speed up. Nevada had nearly forgotten about the other black rider.  
  
Hissing over her own stupidity, she gripped the arrow and turned in her saddle, drawing back the string on her bow and catching the Ringwraith in the chest, slowing him down. She turned back to the front to see the other Ringwraith trying to pull in front of her."Shit," she mumbled under her breath, feeling real fear as the monster headed her off. The rumors she had heard about them did not do them justice; they were all the more terrifying up close. He kept pushing closer to the warrior, and Nevada could do nothing but back away. She knew the other black rider would be back at any moment.  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
"Stay back, you bastard!" she shouted as he went to cut her off again. Arabia reared at his intrusion, and when the horse righted herself, she found the black rider's horse in her way, dark eyes flashing and blocking her path. Arabia stopped completely and whinnied, spooked at being trapped in.  
  
There was a terrible moment where Nevada could feel eyes watching her within the faceless deathlike being, and an indescribable cold swept through her. A dreaded, foreboding feeling that made her freeze, and all she could do was stare. The evil in the air was so thick from the Ringwraiths surrounding her, she couldn't breathe, and she felt useless against this force in front of her. Nevada didn't know how she would get out of this one, if she could at all.' This can't be it. This can't be it...'  
  
The sound was deafening from where she was sitting. That unholy scream from behind her and in front that seemed to come from the very bowels of hell. Nevada covered her sensitive ears from the noise, and her head felt like it was going to explode with the pain. The black horse in front of her own reared up in a state of sudden panic, and the its rider did, too. Sheathing his sword, the Ringwraith seemed to look around in confusion, as if he didn't know where he was or what he was doing there.  
  
He glanced at Nevada one last time, then the rider took off with the other behind him, screeching at the top of their lungs as they rode away.  
  
She blinked. Arabia seemed to share her confusion, snorting and pawing the ground, prancing on the dirt as if she didn't know what to do, either.  
  
Nevada slid off Arabia, still amazed at what just happened. By no means did she feel blessed by being pardoned by death, but she wasn't going to press her luck. She locked eyes with her horse for a moment, and let out a sound between a snort of disbelief and laughter." Wow..." She shook her head." They gave us quite a work out, didn't they?" Arabia looked at her owner out of the corner of her eye."Yeah, I know. You did a good job, girl."   
  
Nevada reached up with her left arm to pat Arabia's side, and suddenly brought it down with a cry of pain.  
  
The Orcs! 


	4. Painful Discoveries

"..A fairies child, her hair was long,   
her foot was light, and her eyes were wild"  
- J.Keats  
  
Chapter 4   
  
Her left arm froze with pain due to the arrow lodged in her lower tricep, and Nevada nearly doubled over. Blood immediately began seeping out, leaving trails of it on the dirt as she turned wildly to find the monster that did this to her, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out at the agony that it caused. She watched them come out at her from the trees, bellowing and waving their swords and thatchets menacingly in her direction.  
  
Over two dozen of them.  
  
"This is the last thing I need!" she said desperately. With a growl, she took out her sword with her right hand, leaving her left arm for useless until she could get the arrow out. Bracing herself against the pain and fearing the worst, she jumped at them with a great yell, and the killing started.  
  
It was hell. Her left arm screamed at her in agony every time it was jarred or hit, and the arrow lodged in her flesh didn't help the matter. If she pulled it out herself, she would do more harm than good; ripping muscles and tearing flesh was something Nevada did not need.  
  
So she fought to the best of her ability, slaying an endless amount of them as they kept coming. Snarling, grungy Orcs that seemed to come gift wrapped from hell just to slow up her trip and make everything harder. Her sword fairly whistled in the air as it came down again and again, spilling more dark blood and killing more creatures.  
  
But there were too many of them. Nevada knew she could have taken them all if she could use both of her arms, but that wasn't the case. The torture she felt in her left arm could vouch for that. They were ganging up on her, slowly. For every one Orc she killed, three seemed to take his place. She was getting desparate - fighting this long with only one arm didn't sit well with her. And the Orcs didn't care how tired she was getting. 'How am I going to get out of this one? With the way my arm's looking, I'm not going to last much longer!'   
  
Something whizzed by Nevada's head, and her eyes went wide as the Orc in front of her mysteriously screamed and fell from a blue feathered arrow lodged in his forehead.Where had that come from? She slowed her fighting as a flash of brown and white passed her. 'Could it really be...?' She turned to see the figure of a lithe, battle ready Faerie hop lightly off her horse and join in the fray.  
  
"Liana?"  
  
The Faerie in question fought her way next to Nevada, giving a quick smile before turning back to the task at hand."Need some help?"  
  
"Does it look like it?"   
  
"Ouch, that hurts." The lighter haired princess laughed quickly before attacking the monsters with a vengeance."You're the only person I know who would take on a score of Orcs with one arm and one sword." Her narrowed gaze seethed with an annoyance that came from someone who cared."You bloody fool."  
  
"Shut up, Liana. You're the only one I know who'll show up randomly to save someone's ass. I'm going to spend the rest of the day wondering where the hell you came from."  
  
"You're not just someone," Liana said firmly, ignoring the last remark. Nevada smiled fondly, then shook her head and decided to leave it at that until they finished the job. She was just thankful her best friend showed up at the right time, let alone even showed up at all.  
  
Their conversation ceased as both concentrated on slaying the rest of the Orcs. Their dying screams scorched the early evening air at the faeries' expense; it was hard to match their expertise. Each one alone was an excellent warrior, but together, they were a force to be reckoned with. The new Faerie fought with fierce determination, her expression losing its former good humor to turn grim and solemn. She fought as ruthlessly as Nevada, never pausing from killing one Orc to another until the numbers started to diminish under their joint effort.   
  
Nevada killed the last one with a quick slash of her sword.  
  
With nothing but the smell of dead Orcs left in the air, they stopped to face each other, chests heaving. Nevada was still amazed her friend made it there to help her, but there she was, and it looked like she'd had a tough time, as well. Bruises, cuts, and blood colored her long, dirty blonde hair, and the hand that gripped the sword was bloody.  
  
"You look like hell."  
  
Liana silently studied her best friend of over two thousand years. She looked beat; her long hair was messy, blood streaked thinly across her face, not to mention the countless dark bruises, and of course, the arrow in her arm."Not half as much as you do."  
  
" You're not too keen on compliments, are you?"  
  
Liana cocked her head to the side."Not really. So where's my thank you?"  
  
Nevada's grin was slow, but lit up her face."What makes you think you should get one?"  
  
The girl laughed, making Nevada want to laugh, too. Liana was blessed with one of those laughs and those smiles that made a body want to smile and laugh right back. Apparently her friend's good humor couldn't be doused for long, since she was right back to her cheery self in a matter of seconds; despite all the dead orcs at their feet. Or maybe it was because of it.  
  
"I didn't have to save you, commander."  
  
"You know you love me, 'princess,'" Nev mocked, sheathing her sword.  
  
"It's more like an obligation. It wouldn't look very well if I let a commander die in battle - I might get kicked out of leadership, and who would hire me after that? I'd be out of a job."  
  
Liana smiled at Nevada's answering laugh as she walked away to retrieve her horse, a beautiful white mare named Sterling. The mare had waited patiently off to the side during the fighting, and as a reward Liana pulled out a shiny red apple for her to munch on, chuckling at the horse's prance of delight. The animal followed her mistress obediently, clopping through the dirt until they both reached Nevada again.   
  
They were so relieved the other was ok, the girls hugged when they reached other. When Nevada winced in pain, Liana pulled back in alarm.  
  
Her tiger-like golden eyes narrowed on Nevada's arm, and the arrow going through it. She sheathed her sword and gripped Nevada lightly on her uninjured arm."Come here."  
  
"You're going to pull it out, aren't you?"  
  
Liana raised an eyebrow, giving her friend an 'I-didn't-think-you-were-that-dumb' look, but Nevada failed to see the humor in it. Any other time she would have laughed at Liana's exasperation, but the pain was becoming consuming. Fighting on it for a quarter of an hour didn't help the searing agony she felt, either. With an inward sigh, she nodded, knowing it was inevitable; she couldn't pull the arrow out herself.  
  
Liana beckoned her to sit on a rock near Arabia and Sterling, who were socializing with each other in a language unknown most of the peoples of Middle Earth. Nevada turned slightly to let Liana get a good grip on her arm. The arrow had gone clear through the side of her upper arm, caked with dried blood and dirt. The princess of Ciel took out her dagger and got a firm grip on the arrow, trying to ignore her friend's slight cringe."Do you want something for the pain?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, just get it over with," Nevada said quickly. Liana nodded and swiftly sliced off the arrow tip with her dagger.  
  
"Do you have a rag of some sort?" Liana asked. Nevada nodded in pain, and pointed to the pack hanging from Arabia's saddle. She retrieved it quickly, and placed it around the arrow carefully. With an expertise that came from centuries of experience, she cleanly slid the arrow out, ignoring Nevada's strangled noise of pain. She held the rag firm to stop the flow of blood, and transfered it to Nevada's hand."Hold it tightly so you don't lose blood," she offered."Let me get some bandages."  
  
When the pain was more bearable, Nevada shifted to get more comfortable and watched Liana get what she needed. She asked her the question that had been nagging her since the princesses' arrival."How did you find me?"  
  
Liana didn't supply an answer until she sat back down. She had grabbed some herbs from Sterling's pack, and some water from the nearby river. Pausing to look Nevada in the eye, she said,"We had just finished defending the southern border of Charon, which was a success, and my troops and I were heading northwest back home. I ran into a Charon messenger, who mentioned that you had already left. I wanted to speak with you, so I branched off and into the direction he said you had gone. It wasn't long before the forest went quiet and I heard the Ringwraith's screams. I knew you had to be near, since you seem to attract problems wherever you are," she commented in a dry tone, to which Nevada snorted,"so I made haste in the direction of the sound."  
  
"I've never heard anything so foul. It felt like my eardrums were going to explode. Then they left, and just when I thought the nightmare was over, the Orcs came."  
  
"They?"  
  
"There were two Ringwraiths."  
  
Liana's eyes widened."Really!"  
  
Nevada nodded and closed her eyes as Liana started to bandage the fresh wound."It baffles me as to why they came after me." Yet another question burning in the back of her mind."I thought they were trained to go after the One Ring."  
  
"I did, too. They must have gotten sidetracked... I really don't know. You might have just been at the wrong place during the wrong time. A lone Faerie looks to be an easy target for them."  
  
Nevada frowned."But that doesn't explain why they left so quickly. Their horses reared, and before I knew it, they had taken off."  
  
Liana finished tying the band around Nev's arm. "Maybe they were called away. Or -"   
  
It dawned on Nevada."They sensed the Ring." The two looked solemnly at each other for a long moment.  
  
"That could mean a lot of things," Liana sighed tiredly. The other nodded in agreement, and the lighter haired Faerie paused for a moment, then seemed to remember something."Oh! Here." She picked up the small bottle of herbs, and dug out a cup from the bag she brought with. Pouring the water in it, she pulled out some herbs and used her fingers to crush them into the mix. She handed it to Nevada."Drink this. It's for the pain."  
  
The warrior nodded thankfully, drinking deep. It tasted like mint and jasmine. The pain subsided almost immediately, but it was still there-still stinging."Hooded bastards," she muttered. She flexed her arm slightly, and bared her teeth."This won't heal easy."  
  
"No, probably not. Not after fighting on it, which couldn't be helped."  
  
"I have to ride to Deimos." Nevada closed her eyes in rememberance of what she had originially set out to do."I assume you've heard the news, too?"   
  
Liana nodded, worry creasing her brow."Yes, I heard." She shared Nevada's pain, but knew her friend's was ten times worse. Valar knew what state that country was in." There is nothing I can say that will make it better." She looked at Nevada's bowed head, hunched over her drink. Brushing a strand of dirty blonde hair away from her face, she stared regretfully, sadness wrapping around her heart. 'We had no idea it would be like this. The attack was so sudden, and Princess Rees is more than likely dead...How is her first commander going to deal with that? And how did those Orcs get so damn smart? No Orc could have thought up a plan like that. Would Sauron really focus his attention on us? We don't even have the Ring!'   
  
"Stop thinking, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Jarred from her thoughts, Liana lifted her head to meet Nevada's slightly amused gaze. She seemed okay with all that was going on, but Liana knew it was a cover up for the grief lurking in the corner's of her comrade's dark purple eyes."Finished with the tea?"  
  
Nevada nodded, downing the last of it and standing up. The pain had slowed to a dull ache, and she was confident she could ride with it."Thank you, Liana. I appreciate your services."  
  
She stumbled back in mock surprise, clutching her heart and widening her golden eyes." Did you just thank me for my 'services'? Valar, I feel so honored! Really, I am so humbled and touched that you thought of me, I mean I only saved your happy ass from being killed by almost thirty Orcs and then fixed your arm, but then again, I do it all the time-" she stopped, laughing when Nevada shoved her to the side and mounted her horse.  
  
"Yeah, laugh it up, Liana." Nevada couldn't help a chuckle. Since she couldn't escape her friend's humor, she might as well enjoy it."You know what I meant."  
  
"Yes, just learn to control your temper next time." Liana's smile faded into a look of seriousness. She stared up at Nevada for a moment."We need to meet up later. Take all the time you need at home, but meet me afterwards."  
  
"We can meet with Alexia. She took two wounded down to the healer's in Charon. Her name is Ruth."  
  
"I know where that is. There is a lot we need to talk about. And hey," she stopped Nevada for a moment, a sad smile gracing her face."Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Stay off the arm."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Oh, please. Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed over something incredibly stupid, like trying to take on thirty Orcs with a bad arm."  
  
"Will you leave it alone? The next time you get caught in those kind of circumstances, I'm never going to let you live it down."  
  
They smiled at each other fondly, instead of saying goodbye. During times of war, it was too painful to say goodbye.  
  
Without another word, Nevada smacked Arabia's flack, and Liana watched her ride towards Deimos in the failing light.  
  
"Valar be with you, Nev," her friend said sadly.  
  
The silence was so loud.  
  
A quiet wind flowed over the broken trees, around the dead bodies. So many dead bodies. So much blood...It was hard to tell who was a civilian, a faerie, and who was an orc. The horrible sight of a mother clutching her child in death, the orc that had done the deed long since gone.  
  
They had no warning.  
  
She found herself far away from Arabia, closer to the palace. Dumbfounded, Nevada looked at her feet. She had hardly felt her legs move, how did she get this far? The warrior peered up at the palace, and knew there was no one in it. Her princess was dead...so was everyone else. Everyone was gone, she felt that, too.  
  
The marble steps leading up to the palace doors were cracked, and she was careful to avoid the deep cracks as she walked halfway up them. The pillars on either side of the building has been cracked practically in half, and the guards at the door were slumped in a sitting position...almost as if they were sleeping.  
  
The doors of the palace were wide open, and no one who drew breath was inside.  
  
'It's so quiet...' All she could hear was her own breathing. She climbed back down the steps and stared out at the burnt landscape. The Orcs had all gone after their duty was done, leaving a barren wasteland. The quiet was shattered by the clopping of horse hooves, which stopped when Arabia reached Nevada.  
  
More sounds. The crackling of a small fire in the shrubs nearby...  
  
And a scream. Oh, it was horrible. Nevada wanted to cover her ears, claw at them to escape the awful sound being made. Whose was that? Nevada thought in confusion. What being could make that terrible sound?  
  
She had reached home twenty minutes ago, and hadn't moved from the bottom of the stairs in over twenty minutes. Arabia pawed the ground and nudged her mistress numerous times, but she couldn't respond. She was numb.   
  
That sound again...That screaming. It sounded so close...so filled with pain. Grief.  
  
_Wait._ That was her own scream.  
  
Nevada's knees buckled, and she wept.  
  
Liana stared at the food sitting on the rock in front of her, and found her appetite had fled her. Mutely, she pushed the food toward her horse, who happily reached over and dug in noisily. She just couldn't stomach food at the moment.  
  
Instead, she stood up slowly and began pacing, worry and anger the predominant emotions running through her mind. She dreaded what Nevada would find, and found herself angry at the same time. She felt just as misled as the others over the attack on Charon. They had attacked the borders so fiercely that Charon had called for her and her army's aid a few weeks ago. Her and her troops had spent the next three weeks doggedly fighting off the Orcs' advances into the country, driving them back out to where they belonged. Charon was unfortunate enough to be the closest Faerie country to the northeastern borders of Mordor, and everyone had obviously assumed that was the reason they had been attacked.  
  
But they had been wrong. It seemed like a coincidence when Princess Tatyana's commander died in battle. Her second in command had already fell wounded, and in desperation, Tatyana called for Nevada's help, since Deimos was the closest country. She had come, and in her absence, Deimos was attacked.  
  
Obviously it had been a setup. But why Deimos?  
  
Liana stopped pacing. Of course Deimos. It was further towards the heart of the Faerie Kingdom. Had they known they would lose the fight for Charon? If word hadn't gotten out so quickly about the attack on Deimos and put everyone on their guard, would they have tried to push into the northern borders of Charon from Deimos and trap everyone within?  
  
It was a logical plan, and that was what chilled Liana. They were getting smarter, mot stealthy in their attacks, and it set her on edge. The way the enemy had been attacking Lo, Triton, and now Charon over the years was unnerving, and this new attack on Deimos was downright alarming.  
  
Liana shifted her gaze from the ground to the eyes of her horse, who looked back at her with dark eyes."Almost as if they're trying to take over," she said softly to herself. Ludicrous. They couldn't overtake the entire Kingdom - they had fought againt Mordor for thousands of years, and no amount of evil could force them out or take them over.  
  
Nevertheless...Liana pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose. Her body was fatigued with continuous fighting, and her mind was filled with concerned. She had a bad feeling about the attack on Deimos, and it gnawed at her stomach that Nevada was going back alone. The Orcs had most likely fled, but there were always stragglers. Liana lifted a hand and placed it on the side of Sterling's head, briefly leaning her forehead against the horse's warm fur." I am so worried about her," she admitted."She's strong, but not that strong. I hope she'll make it back here safely."  
  
She was quick to gather her things and mount Sterling, deciding to not waste any more time. She coaxed her mare into a canter in the direction of the healers and prepared to wait for the arrival of Nevada again. 


	5. Coming Around

'' Living just isn't hard enough,  
  
Burn me a light inside.  
  
Living my life's not hard enough,  
  
Take everything away...'  
  
' Prayer' by Disturbed  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"She hasn't spoken to anyone in over two days," Peony said in a low whisper."I'm so worried."  
  
Ruth chuckled."Don't worry about that one, dear. Nevada's the kind that bounce back from these sort of things. Give her some time, though. She's been through a hell of a lot, and she'll open up when she's ready."  
  
Peony nodded, but she was still concerned. All the commander had been doing since she arrived at the healer's home was sit in the windowsill and stare off into space. She was sitting with her legs pulled up, her arms wrapped around them and a sullen, closed look on her face. She seemed like she was studying the landscape, but Peony knew better - the glazed look in Nevada's eyes said that she wasn't seeing the landscape at all. She was seeing her home, torn and void of life. The cup of tea that Ruth, the healer, had made for her was sitting untouched on the sill, gone cold because she wouldn't drink it.  
  
The blonde frowned, wincing slightly when Ruth accidently poked a bruised rib that hadn't healed quite right. No one should suffer alone like that."Well, shouldn't one of us talk to her? I mean, she shouldn't be alone. The only person she spoke three words to was Princess Liana. Why isn't the princess talking to her now? I thought they were best friends-"  
  
Ruth shushed her, and paused from her ministerings to stare to Peony."Liana also understands that Nevada needs to be left alone. Right now is one of those times that she needs to be left to herself. She doesn't need us to fuss over her and bug her with a million questions. Now hush, while I finish with you so I can move on to Diana."  
  
The dark haired Faerie finished unwrapping Peony's bandages, going around with the white strips and piling them onto the dresser next to the bed.'What a nasty wound this child had,' Ruth shook her head to herself.' Took me almost four days to heal it. She'll still be stiff as a board, though. Broken collarbones are nothing to trifle with. This one's just lucky her friend got her here in time, or she'd be in a lot of pain.' About ten seconds later, she took off the last bandage and sat back.  
  
"There," Ruth said proudly."Go on, child. Move your arms about. The salve I gave you the day before really did the trick." Peony lifted her arms and smiled. Ruth's skills amazed her - that Faerie could touch a half dead person and have them up and running around a few hours later.   
  
Peony sat up and winced a little, touching a spot where one of her ribs had broken."My ribs still hurt a bit, but thank you very much for all you've done for me."  
  
Ruth rolled her blue eyes."I'm a healer, it's what I do. You and your friend there, Diana, should be just fine in a few more days. Your ribs will hurt for a time, and so will your collarbone if you use your arms extensively, but you'll live. And you better not break anything else, becuase I only heal broken bones like this once. And I don't make night calls on account of Orcs more than once, either, so you'll be shit out of luck if you're not careful the next time around."   
  
Peony laughed and sat up straight, getting out of the bed and walking around a bit. She let Ruth's words about Nevada sink in while she stopped in the kitchen, searching for something small to eat.' Maybe she does need to be left alone. It's gotta suck to be the only one left from Deimos. Valar, if we would have known...' Peony gripped the counter tightly, anger coursing through her. Why was this happening to good people like them? Why did whole countries of people have to die? When would evil get what was coming to them, and when would this all end?  
  
Liana set the tray down on the table before she sat down. She peered into Nevada's face, staying silent for a few more moments. Her friend's hand were lightly resting on her knees, but her back was rigid and she wouldn't even look at Liana. It hurt her to know that Nevada, who had stopped silently crying a couple of hours ago, was suffering so much. Now anger seemed to roll off her, waves of it that were building up with every passing minute. Anger and sadness.  
  
"You need to eat," Liana finally said. She scooted the tray of strawberries, honeyed bread and milk that Ruth had supplied closer to Nevada."Your arm will heal faster if you get something in your stomach."  
  
She acted like she hadn't heard her.  
  
"Nev-" she stopped herself. Frustrated, she pulled at her hair for a moment, then continued quietly,"I'm sorry. I can't level with you, but the only thing I can do is let you know I'm here." She sat swiftly and tried to peer in her friend's face."I don't want you to go on like this. You haven't moved from this spot in over 36 hours. I know because I've been counting. You haven't eaten, or slept, or spoken. And you're scaring the hell out of everyone else. Now, please eat something," she pleaded, almost sick with worry. She didn't like the look in Nevada's eyes, or the way she continued to ignore her.  
  
Liana swallowed a sigh, and got up to leave before Nevada's voice cut in.  
  
"They're all dead, Liana. Every last one of them. Just lying there, like they had fallen asleep, or so cut and burned that they weren't even recognizable anymore. None of them had a chance at all." Her voice sounded harsher with misuse, and her gaze didn't break from staring out the window, but she trembled once before pulling her legs closer to her body."I got there too late. I'm always late whenever it counts like that."  
  
Liana sat back down, not knowing what to do. She was over two thousand years old, and she didn't know how to comfort her best friend. Hesitating for a moment, she leaned over and gave her a hug. Nevada stayed limp for a moment, then reached over and hugged her back. She listened to Liana's soft words in their language and felt her rubbing her back, wallowing in the comfort of being taken care of. The urge to cry again was becoming overwhelming, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.  
  
Refusing to cry again, Nevada pulled back and sniffed, glancing down at the tray of food before looking back at Liana."I hate strawberries."  
  
Liana grinned."Ruth doesn't care. She put something in them to help your arm."  
  
Nevada faintly rolled her eyes and picked one up, chewing slowly and looking around the room."Of course she did. Are you alone?" Liana looked at her blankly."Are your troops in Ciel?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I sent them home with Gea."Nevada nodded."With her there, I feel all right leaving for a few days. I trust her enough, and..."Liana's voice faltered slightly, and she stopped talking. There it was again-that far away look. She didn't even think Nevada knew where she was at the moment. She was back at Deimos.  
  
Liana looked on sadly before getting up again, deciding to leave her alone. What else could she do? If she continued to bug her, Nev would snap and get angry, and she couldn't force feed her. Well...Liana almost chuckled at the prospect of forcing Nevada to eat. She could only imagine the look on her face...  
  
"Princess!" Diana said excitedly. She looked up from her thoughts to see the faerie walking over, limping slightly but obviously thrilled that she could walk at all.' Ruth really knows her stuff, doesn't she?' Liana thought admiredly.  
  
"You're certainly looking better, Diana," she remarked with a slow smile."What is it you need?"  
  
"We have news from the West!"  
  
Liana's interest was perked."Really."  
  
Diana nodded excitedly, then escorted Liana to sit down before continuing. The rest of the girls gathered in the room as well, listening intently."I had just remembered another message I was supposed to bring to you and Tatyana, but she's not here, so I figured I'd just tell you."  
  
"Well go on, what is it?"   
  
"There is to be a meeting in Rivendell," Diana said in a low voice."A council meeting of all the races of Middle Earth, headed by Lord Elrond. I learned it from Princess Maia, who had been in the West visiting a relative recently. They will be discussing the Ring, and rumor has it that the Ringbearer will be there, as well!"  
  
"Were we invited?"  
  
They both turned to see Nevada staring at them. Apparently, she was quite curious about it, too.  
  
Diana shook her head a little."I suppose not."  
  
"Why?" Liana and Nevada echoed each other.  
  
"You know the Elves," Alexia voiced, almost angrily." They hate us, so why would they bother to invite us to their home?"  
  
"But if it's about the whole of Middle Earth, it shouldn't matter if they like us or not," Peony argued."They couldn't possibly be that cruel-"  
  
"Don't put it beneath them," Nevada muttered to herself.   
  
Diana heard her."No, they probably thought we were too busy with our own fighting."  
  
The others didn't look like they believed her. Alexia was about to argue back, when Ruth stepped into the room, sweeping down to pick up forgotten wrappings and throwing them away."It seems you've been left out of something important, am I right?"  
  
Alexia nodded."There's a council meeting in Rivendell. Every other race in Middle Earth was invited except ours, it seems like."  
  
Peony nodded glumly."It doesn't make sense. We're concerned about the rest of the world, too."  
  
Ruth looked thoughtful for a moment, then sat down in front of the girls, eyes bright with knowledge."Well, if I had my way of doing it," she started slowly, her gaze sweeping over each faerie, stopping on Nevada's."I wouldn't be able to just sit back and let that happen. If there is no invitation extended, make your own."  
  
The others blinked in confusion."What do you mean?" Diana asked.  
  
Liana and Nevada caught on at the same time, and the former broke out into a grin."Invite ourselves?"  
  
"You're saying we should just barge in on their meeting?" Nevada put in, frowning slightly.  
  
Ruth smiled secretly, getting up from the table."I didn't say a word."  
  
Nevada mulled over what she said. The Queen wouldn't even know they'd left. She'd kill them for going. But the thought of ruining their little get-together was too good to pass up..."Did you say they would be discussing the Ring?"  
  
Diana nodded."A way to destroy it. And to get rid of the Orc problem, things like that..."  
  
'Get rid of the Orc problem...' Nev's eyes grew dark. Get back at them for what they did to her. She could find a way to make them pay for her country. Maybe this was it...She could get her revenge. Nevada nearly shook with the eagerness to fight them. To get the chance that her people didn't have to fight back. Getting up suddenly, she startled them by walking over to sit down.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"Go to Rivendell?" Diana squeaked out. Nevada nodded vigorously.  
  
Liana was suspicious of the look in her eye, and questioned,"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Why not?" Nevada broke in."We can't let them leave us out. Peony's right, we care about Middle Earth, too, why wouldn't we want to help?"  
  
Liana nodded slowly. She was right. And it did make her blood boil at the thought of being left out. If Diana hadn't known about the council meeting, none of them would have known, either. But Rivendell was over a week's journey away..."When is the council meeting?"  
  
"In eight days."  
  
"Then we'd never make it!" Peony slumped in her chair."We'd almost have to leave right now to get there in time."  
  
"If we rode hard and stopped less, we could make it in time," Liana said, almost to herself. Then she shook her head."Emilia doesn't even know, though. We can't just decide to leave for Rivendell without letting anyone know-"  
  
"Ruth knows," Diana grinned."If anyone asks her, she can tell them where we went."  
  
"We'll be doing everyone a favor by going and seeing what's up over there. Plus, I think we're great representations of our people," Peony added. Nevada discreetly coughed at this, and Liana fought back a grin."What?"  
  
"Well, Liana's right. We can't just up and leave," Alexia added." We have to inform someone-"  
  
"Ruth is here!" Diana and Peony parroted each other.  
  
"She'll know all about it!" Diana continued.   
  
"We might not even be gone all that long," Peony said, almost innocently."I give it two and a half weeks, and we'll be back home in no time. No one will miss us."  
  
Nevada nodded."I think it's an excellent plan. What do you say, princess?"  
  
Liana gritted her teeth at the reminder."It could work, but I can't leave my country, even for that long. Not in times like these."  
  
The room got kind of quiet as everyone took this in. Peony and Diana looked defeated.  
  
"Can't you send for a replacement?" Peony asked in a small voice."We really want you to come."  
  
"Yes! Send word for someone to take over for you. It's only two weeks," Diana pleaded.  
  
Liana looked indecisive."Maybe, but..."  
  
Nevada's eyes bored into Liana's."Can I speak to you alone?"  
  
Liana nodded, and they both stepped out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
"Do as they say! Have your commander, Gea, take your place," Nevada burst out.  
  
"Why are you so eager to go?" Liana wondered.  
  
"You know damn well why," Nevada let out angrily."They took everything I hold dear to me. Almost everything," she added at the look on her friend's face, which would have been funny if she wasn't so mad."Those son of a bitches need to pay, and here's our chance!" She gripped Liana's arms, almost pleading." Let us go to Rivendell and show those damn Elves that we won't be left out!"  
  
Liana bit her lip. It was so tempting, and she could understand where Nevada was coming from, but..."The Queen doesn't know. She'll have our heads-"  
  
"We'll send her a note! A messenger, or something! Let's get back at those orcs for what they've done to our homes, and even destroy the Ring in the process! How could we pass this up?" Nevada noted the look of indecision on Liana's face, and continued,"If you say no, I'm going anyway. With or without you."  
  
There was no way in hell Liana was going to let her already out-of-her-mind best friend go to Rivendell alone. The Valar know how many Elves she would dismember in the first hour.'I can't deny her, either,' she thought sadly.'She needs this. If I were in her shoes, I would want to avenge their deaths, too.'  
  
"All right. We'll leave at dawn." 


	6. Early Morning

Author's Note: Yes! Finally! The Fellowship is finally getting involved with the story! WOO-HOO! Okay, sorry. Now, very important, MUST READ. Once we get into the Council meeting, the story will be following the actual movie. As it will from now on, with the other movies. Yes-all three. I plan to do all of them. It will be almost the same in dialogue and things that happen at some parts, and vastly different at others, mainly because of two faeries joining the fellowship. So it is a retelling of the story, we all know, but with lots of twists and turns that are a lot different. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!!  
  
"But then it is suddenly night  
  
And the trees become hovering specters  
  
And the wind is lost ghosts  
  
And the owls are mournful phantoms..."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Ringbearer was in the next room.  
  
It set Elrond on edge to know the Ring of power was so close. He could feel the evil it carried with it, poisoning the air of his home. More than anything, he wanted the cursed thing out of Rivendell, no matter what it took. Keeping it in his home would do much more harm than good in the end. And the hobbit...Such a small creature, it was amazing he could withstand the Ring's power so long. No wonder Gandalf decided to give it to him. Any other person would have been broken by now, but this young hobbit had more strength in him than one would expect.  
  
"Lord Elrond." A messenger walked swiftly up the stairs to the elf, bowing before continuing."The representatives have arrived. Shall they be shown to their rooms?"  
  
Elrond nodded, dismissing the messenger before turning back around. His brow was furrowed with deep thoughts as he watched them arrive through the window. Men of Gondor and Rohan, and elves from Mirkwood and Lothlorien. They looked eager and awed to be there, staring at their surroundings as if they'd never seen anything more beautiful. Elrond would have appreciated their reverence if he was not so worried. None of them came on a pleasure trip, and they would soon realize that. They had all come to discuss the fate of Middle Earth. And the fate of the Ring.  
  
The lord of Rivendell gave a sigh before turning away from the window. He wasn't surprised to see Gandalf the Grey watching him from a chair."What is it that troubles you, Elrond?" the wizard asked, almost gently.  
  
Elrond looked at him for a moment, then turned away, walking towards a table to pour a glass of water."Everything troubles me, Mithrandir," he said, almost sadly."This entire situation troubles me greatly. I'm sorry to see this Age come to times like these, especially around the time my people will be leaving. Which brings me to the fact that we've already discussed it that the Ring will not stay here." He punctuated the last four words so Gandalf would understand that he meant business about that.  
  
Gandalf nodded, watching the elf lord turn and sit down in front of him. His eyes peered through bushy eyebrows at him."Yes, we have. But who will take it? Who would possibly be brave enough, or stupid enough, to take the Ring to Mount Doom?"  
  
Elrond looked up, his face torn between indecision and grief."I do not know, Mithrandir."  
  
'But I do,' Gandalf thought to himself.' I know very well who might take it to Mordor. And he's resting in the next room...'  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called out excitedly."Mr. Frodo, come look!" He ushered the young hobbit to the window of their room, and pointed out at the riders coming in the gates of Rivendell."Look here, there's another human...and an elf! And more elves! Wow, they have longer hair than I imagined! Hey, what is that, a dwarf?"  
  
Frodo smiled a little."Yes, Sam, that's a dwarf. Both of them are."  
  
"Should we go see them?"   
  
Frodo hesitated. He wanted to, but..."No, Sam," he shook his head finally, trying to ignore the crestfallen look on his friend's face."Lord Elrond told us to stay here for little while. And anyways, they look pretty busy," he pointed out, watching as the newcomers were escorted off their horses and into the buildings of Rivendell."Perhaps we will see them later."  
  
"Perhaps," Sam allowed, still enthralled with the sight of the new elves and dwarves. They were only a little bit taller than hobbits!' Finally,' Sam thought with a smile,' a race as short as us! We're not so alone down here after all.'"What exactly are we waiting for, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Hmm?" The young hobbit looked up from his thoughts. Frodo's hands were resting lightly on the windowsill, and his head had been bowed, brown curly locks hiding the expression on his face, which cleared when he looked at Sam. He smiled slightly."That I do not know. But I believe Gandalf mentioned something about a meeting."  
  
"A meeting?" Sam echoed."Do you s'pose it's with the new folk that just came through?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"..Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo smiled patiently."Yes, Sam."  
  
"Where's Merry and Pippin? I'm gettin' kinda hungry. I wonder what kind of food they serve here. No doubt Merry and Pippin already know about that..."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, we are not there yet, Diana," Alexia said impatiently. She pointed a finger towards the hills in front of them."Mountains just don't disappear. We still have to get across this path, then into the hills, then hit Rivendell. The city itself is pretty well hidden, so we have to be watchful for the entrance..."  
  
Diana sighed to herself, stroking her horse's black and white fur while she listened to Alexia lecture. She caught the amusement on Liana's face while Alexia continued 'educating' Diana on the finer points of sneaking past the Elves. They had been traveling for almost a week, and practically nonstop. She could count on one hand how many times they stopped to eat and sleep.  
  
Like now, for instance. It was probably around four in the morning because they hadn't stopped to sleep for the night. It was still dark, but gray enough to see each other and where they were going.  
  
Not that Diana minded. Her and Peony had never traveled this far West, and secretly they were excited to get to see Rivendell. Liana, Alexia and Nevada didn't see this as a pleasure trip but Diana was determined to make this as enjoyable as possible. The scenery along the mountains proved to be breathtaking, and even though her leg pained her once in a while where she was stabbed, she was having the time of her life.  
  
Peony clearly wasn't. Diana had noticed awhile ago the pained look on her face whenever her horse galloped over a rough spot, and she figured Peony's collarbone was bothering her. Even though the bone was healed, she knew it still hurt because her own leg still ached, like it was doing now.  
  
"Nevada?" she called to the Faerie in front of her."Can we stop for a moment? My leg is killing me!!"  
  
Nevada rolled her eyes to herself and slowed Arabia to a walk, Liana doing the same next to her. Eventually they stopped at the foot of a hill."Diana, you just said about ten minutes ago your leg could withstand this pace," Liana pointed out.  
  
"I...lied," Diana said uncomfortably, flashing an uneasy grin at the two Faeries glaring at her.  
  
"She lied because of me," Peony grumbled, rubbing her sore shoulder. She looked guiltily at the grass when she continued,"I thought I'd be able to make this trip, but it's a lot more difficult then I originally thought."  
  
"We're less than day's ride away from Rivendell," Liana offered."If you can make it another day, the Elves can help you." Peony looked so horrified at the idea, Liana laughed at her."I know, but their healing skills are legendary."  
  
"They're still Elves," Peony muttered.  
  
"Lord Elrond is said to be a master of healing," Diana supplied."I'm sure he would be more than happy to help us."  
  
"He doesn't even know we're coming," Alexia added.  
  
"We might not even be welcome." Peony frowned when that little disbelief sprung to her mind." What if they turn us away?"  
  
"They will not turn us away," Liana said confidently. When four pairs of eyes looked at her doubtfully, she shook her head stubbornly."The Elves may not like us, and we don't like them, but they better damn well get over it, at least for this Council meeting. We didn't come this far to turn around."  
  
"They invited the Dwarves, for the Valar's sake!" Diana cried."Dwarves!"  
  
"Pretty degrading, isn't it," Nevada muttered.  
  
"The way I see it, we can't change our situation, so when we get there, we'll just go with the flow and see what happens," Alexia closed the argument."Like we mentioned before, the Elves don't like us, but they won't turn us away. The War of the Ring is more important than that. And if I know the Elves of Rivendell, they'll fix Nev and Peony right up."  
  
"Actually, my collarbone's feeling quite better."  
  
"Liar," Alexia and Liana said in unison.  
  
"Can we eat something since we're already stopped?" Diana asked randomly. She frowned at her horse, Black Frost, who took it upon himself to lean down and start eating."If he gets to eat, then I get to."  
  
Peony nodded vigorously while Nevada and Alexia looked irritated. They all looked at Liana, who sighed."Are we all that hungry?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Not really," Alexia admitted."It's not like we have much farther to go. We should be there by noon."  
  
"If we want to make it on time to this meeting-" Nevada started, then suddenly shouted as she was thrown off her horse.  
  
Immediately, the others jumped off to aid their friend.  
  
"Shit!" She landed with a burst of pain on her injured arm, the wind momentarily knocked out of her. Arabia reared and whinnied as the Orc that knocked Nevada off got up. Nev struggled to her feet, pulling out her sword and tackling the Orc in a blind fit of rage.  
  
Alexia sliced off his head before Nevada could get to it, and she growled at the blonde Faerie."He was mine!"  
  
"You weren't quick enough," Alexia said smugly.  
  
"Okay, I'm trying to fight with one arm here."  
  
"Is it alright? Your arm, I mean," Diana asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm just laying on the ground for fun, Diana!" Nevada said in a shrill voice."Of course it hurts!"   
  
Liana almost chuckled as she went to help Nevada to her feet."Keep this up, Nevada, and you're not gonna have an arm to use."  
  
"Tell me about it," Nev agreed, baring her teeth at the throbbing pain."If I keep this up, we're never going to make it to Rivendell."  
  
I'm surprised there aren't any other Orcs around," Peony commented, taking in their surroundings through the darkness.  
  
As if on cue, a swarm of Orcs burst out of the nearby trees, running at full speed and shouting obscenities at the faeries.  
  
"Nice going, Peony," Diana said under her breath."You jinxed us."  
  
"Anytime, Diana!" Peony winked outrageously, bracing herself for a fight she knew would absolutely kill her arms and chest.  
  
The Faeries pulled out their weapons a few seconds later, and with yells worthy of full grown warriors they met their enemy head-on.  
  
Rivendell was supposed to be a place of rest and healing, but Aragorn could find neither. He found early on in the night that sleep would not be an option, so he climbed out of bed close to three in the morning and had been wandering through the buildings of Rivendell ever since. Now, it seemed he had been staring at the same painting for the past hour or so, contemplating everything under the sun.   
  
He couldn't take his gaze off the fated portrait of his ancestor, Isildur.  
  
"Finding no peace, my friend?"  
  
Startled, Aragorn turned and met the steady gaze of Legolas, the Elf of Mirkwood he had met on previous occasions. He liked the Immortal upon their first meeting many years ago, on a raid in Northern Mirkwood, and they had been good friends ever since. Aragorn was surprised to learn Legolas had come to represent his home and not his father, but when he thought on it, it made sense; the Elf was an excellent fighter, legendary with a bow, and was an overall trustworthy creature and good friend.  
  
Aragorn welcomed the distraction from his thoughts, and smiled at the Elf."None at all, prince. I can't seem to concentrate on sleep tonight." Legolas nodded in understanding."And what brings you up to walk through Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas nearly smiled, and turned his gaze up the picture in front of him, hands clasped behind his back."I do not know," he confessed. I have a strange feeling that keeps me from sleeping, but it does not necessarily feel bad."  
  
Aragorn's eyebrows raised and he looked at the Elf curiously."That is always good news."  
  
Legolas nodded, still looking up at the picture, face a picture of concentration."Usually. I can't be sure, however. I do not know what to make of it. It'll bother me until whatever is supposed to happen comes."  
  
"Is it something to do with the Council?" Aragorn asked, trying to help the Elf.  
  
"Not something." Legolas tore his gaze from the picture and looked at Aragorn, gray-blue eyes slightly troubled."Someone." 


	7. Gift Wrapped

Author's Note: Hello again! I just wanted to mention another minor detail that you might notice later on-this story not only follows what happened in the movie, but also what happened in the books-including our own genius creativity *grins*. Thanks! And don't forget to review! You would make me one happy writer and Jen one happy editor if you kindly clicked on the little review button and left an encouraging response to let us know who's reading our stuff!  
  
  
It is in vain, sir, to extenuate the matter.  
Gentlemen may cry," Peace! Peace!"  
But there is no peace.  
The war is actually begun!  
~ Patrick Henry  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Liana threw her dagger with malice force at the nearest Orc and continued fighting, not waiting to see him fall-his scream of pain told her enough. The combat was so close in the area they were fighting in that Liana found herself delivering kicks and using her fists as well as a blade. It didn't bother her, though. She relished it-usually, fighting was never at the top of her list of things she loved, but this time, nothing could have been sweeter than seeing each Orc fall, one by one, at the hand of a faerie. It was almost a europhic feeling, ridding Middle Earth of the hellish creatures that plagued the free lands. A sense of accomplishment, even. And it was in the faces of every faerie present.  
  
Diana was practically grinning as she brought down more of them. Despite the few cuts she received from being slightly careless in the beginning, she was relatively unharmed and doing a damn fine job at her swordplay, if she said so herself. She met Nevada's gaze a couple feet away, who laughed and shook her head at the look on the younger one's face, almost as if it were a game.  
  
Nevada remembered being that young, looking forward to the chance to fight for her country. She may not feel the same way now, since there was no country to go back to, but she still got a rush from fighting that would probably never be quenched. Not until the very last Orc roaming Middle Earth was killed.  
  
The fight started to turn in their favor as more Orcs fell. Anyone who might have witnessed the slaughter would have been astonished to see five faeries, females no less, take down at least two dozen Orcs, but these were no ordinary females. They were warriors, taught to fight at early ages to defend their homelands, which lay so close to Mordor's borders. It was clear that their skills could not be matched.   
  
They made quick work of the remaining Orcs, with Alexia taking down the very last one. For a minute or so, nothing could be heard but the sound of their heavy breathing and the occasional grunt from one of the horses.   
  
" Is everyone alright?" Liana gave each faerie a lookover for wounds as they nodded, then moved to go retrieve her daggers. She frowned as she pulled them out of the beastly creatures that tainted the coming sunrise with their presence in the growing light." Should we leave them on the path?"  
  
" Yeah," Nevada nodded, jerking her sword out of another Orc and wiping it off on the grass. She waited for Alexia's nod before continuing," It'd be pointless to drag them into the foilage." Liana agreed and walked back to her horse, helping Peony to hers in the process. Fighting so soon after her injury was not sitting well, and Peony grimaced as she climbed onto her horse.  
  
When everyone had mounted, they paused to glance back at the carnage laying in the road. Orcs were littered everywhere, darkening the path with their blood. The growing light seemed to make them even more hideous, and the girls turned away to continue up the path.  
  
" The elves can consider it a welcome gift, personally delivered by us," Nevada commented, a wise ass smile on her face. The others laughed in agreement.  
  
" Specially gift wrapped for Lord Elrond," Diana giggled.  
  
" I'm sure he'd appreciate that," Alexia drawled out." We're going to interrupt his meeting, and to top that, we left a great big pile of Orc corpses right in the pathway to his kingdom."  
  
" Too bad we didn't have any wrapping paper," Liana added thoughtfully, sending them into fits of laughter again." A nice big bow would have done the job, too."  
  
They ended their joking when they reached the top of a large hill, stopping at its peak and staring out with wonder. A pink glow seemed to shower the lands below them in the colors of the rising sun, its beauty taking their breath away.  
  
" Rivendell," Diana smiled. The sprawling forests of the haven surrounded them, and in the near distance stood their destination; the majestic city where the meeting was to be held. They urged their horses forward down the hill, ever mindful of where they were, including the fact that they probably would not be welcome.  
  
" We have to be quiet," Alexia said in a voice just above a whisper." We cannot alert any elves of our presence."  
  
" Why not?" Peony frowned." I thought we wanted to get their attention."  
  
Liana shook her head." If we alert the attention of any guards, they will more than likely detain us and not allow us passage to the council. Stealthiness is our goal for now."  
  
" We still have to make our way through the haven, however," Nevada explained, a delicious plan forming in her mind." But I'm sure we can pull that off with no trouble. If our timing is right, we should reach the city right when the council meeting will start."  
  
" Should we hide our faces, then?" Diana asked.  
  
Liana paused to glance at her, noting the glare from the sun her bright lavender hair gave off." Yes, that would probably be for the best." The pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, adjusting them so no one from the side could see their faces." We can get away with passing as elves with our hoods up. They shouldn't question it."  
  
Alexia nodded." Shall we quicken our pace?"  
  
" To a trot," Nevada agreed." Nothing too fast."  
  
" Right." Liana took a deep breath, glad they had made it this far and hoping their travel wouldn't be in vain." Let's go, ladies."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Frodo had never felt more refreshed. He woke up quite early to catch the glorious sunrise as it bathed the whole of Rivendell in its beautiful light, which brightened his mood even more. Sam accompanied him out of their room to walk with him among the terraces, both of them quietly admiring their surroundings and stopping occasionally to sniff a flower or stare out into the mountains.  
  
As they turned a corner, Frodo blinked in surprise to see Gandalf waiting for them. He gave Frodo a smile before saying," Good morning, Frodo! Ready for the council meeting?"  
  
" Oh, yes," Frodo nodded, Gandalf's enthusiasm catching." I'm ready for anything. But I'd like to do some more exploring later. These hillsides are beautiful."  
  
" Maybe later, if time permits it," Gandalf agreed. He reached out and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder, escorting him towards the meeting area. When Sam tried to follow, the wizard turned slightly and shook his head." No, Sam, this council is only for Frodo to attend. You can wait here until it is over."  
  
Frodo cast a sympathetic glance at the crestfallen look on Sam's face before being taken away by Gandalf. Sam stood there for a minute, irritated that he wasn't allowed to accompany Mr. Frodo to the meeting.' Anything could happen to him there,' Sam thought, working himself into a fine state of worry.' I should be there to see that he's alright-at least to hear what they're goin' to do about that blasted ring.'  
  
Now, Sam was never one to spy on anyone, but when it concerned Mr. Frodo, he was willing to take the risk. Mustering up his courage, Samwise Gamgee marched in the direction of the meeting, determination stamped on his face.  
  
And promptly ran into someone as he turned a corner. Sam let out a shout as he fell backwards, arms windmilling outward to avoid what would be a nasty fall. Suddenly, an arm reached out and steadied him back on his feet, dusting off his shirt in the process.  
  
" Quite the clumsy one, aren't we, Master Gamgee?"  
  
Sam turned a redface up to meet Strider's smiling one." I was just, um...just-"  
  
" Let him alone," a clear, laughing voice came up." After all, I believe you ran into him, Estel."  
  
" Yes, I do owe you an apology, Sam," Aragorn bowed, unable to keep the humor out of his voice.  
  
" Oh, don't worry about that, just wasn't watchin' where I was goin'..." Sam flustered, then paused, casting a curious gaze up at the man." Estel? How many names do you *have*, Strider?"  
  
Aragorn laughed." Many. Estel is my elven name."  
  
" Yes, and one he doesn't seem to deserve half the time," came the light male voice again." For it means 'hope', and this one does not seem to offer that much."  
  
The man could hardly keep his grin back." Legolas, I would like you to meet Samwise Gamgee, one of Frodo's companions." Sam's eyes widened at the sight of the ethereal Elf standing in front of him, smiling down at him with faint amusement.  
  
" Sam, this is Legolas, son of Thranduil from the Mirkwood Realm." Sam had seen Lord Elrond before, and many other dark-haired elves, but Legolas's hair was a fair blonde, long and bright enough that it seemed to glow, and the hobbit could not help but feel that he was being studied through the piercing, but gentle blue gaze of the Elf.  
  
" P-pleasure to meet you, sir. Elf, sir," Sam stumbled over his words, afraid to look up at the wondrous creature for very long.  
  
" The pleasure is mine," Legolas said lightly, resisting the urge to chuckle at the awed and embarassed look on the young hobbit's face." Tell me," he continued, sparing Aragorn an amused glance," where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
If it was possible for the hobbit to get any redder in the face, he did." Well, I was just...I mean...I'm sorry I ran into..."  
  
" It's alright, Sam," Aragorn chuckled, not bothering to hide his grin as the Elf did. He clapped Sam on the back, nearly causing him to fall again, and added," There was no harm done. Now, run along-Legolas and I have an important meeting to attend to."  
  
Sam watched as they walked off, the Elf Legolas giving him a lighthearted smile before he went with Strider towards the council. A strange pair they made-their appearances were as different as night and day, but the warrior Elf seemed nice enough. Sam shook himself of his straying thoughts long enough to remember what he had intended to do in the first place. Before long, the hobbit was off again, racing as quickly down the pathways as his short legs would carry him to his destination.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
" Move out of the way!"  
  
" Would you stop pushing?"  
  
" I'll stop pushing when you let go of my cloak!"  
  
" If you don't get your foot off of mine I'll cut it off."  
  
" Oh, sorry."  
  
The faeries pushed and shoved until they had a decent view, and coverage, of the council a couple of yards away. They had only a few mishaps with some of the guards along the way there, but other than that they arrived safely and with less suspicion as possible. They had hid their horses in the foilage of the nearby woods, and were now hiding behind a thicket of shrubs thirty or so feet away from the council. Their sensitive ears could pick up every sound coming from that area as the representatives to the meeting sat down in their places.  
  
" Good grief, there's dwarves in there," Diana said incredously, closely inspecting the little creatures-one of them had the whitest hair, and the one next to him, with the fiercest expression on his face, had hair as red as the dawn. They were such opposites to the fair-haired elves, who took their seats closest to the girls' hiding spot.  
  
Nevada muttered something unintelligible, but the word "filthy bastards" and a few other degrading remarks could be made out.  
  
" Well said," Alexia chuckled, leaning forward slightly to get a better view." Look, there's Lord Elrond," she whispered, pointing towards the regal, tall Elf standing in the middle of them all. Despite any differences the races had, she had to admit that the Elf commanded a respect only great leaders deserved, which he did wholeheartedly.  
  
" I have never had anything against him until now," Nevada said darkly, glaring daggers at the elflord. She had him on her black list ever since she heard of this secret council. She was about to continue speaking, but a certain someone stepped up to the council area that promptly shut her up.  
  
" Valar," Liana breathed, a glowing smile breaking out on her face." Is that who I think it is?"  
  
Nevada's blooming grin matched hers." It couldn't be anyone else." She uttered a low, delighted laugh." Gandalf!" Her eyes lost their anger and both girls gazed with affection at the old man who made his way to a seat close to the edge of the council. He had removed his pointed hat from his gray head, and was observing the respentatives as everyone took their seats.  
  
" Sefid afsungar!" Peony smiled." I had no idea Gandalf would be attending!"  
  
" Neither did we," Nevada replied. She opened her mouth to speak, but Elrond beat her to it, his powerful voice ringing through the air.  
  
" Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he started grandly," You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it."  
  
" Tell us something we don't know," Diana whispered ominously.  
  
" You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He paused, and the faeries hardly breathed when he turned in their direction to gaze at a small someone sitting in a chair." Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
Every faerie gasped in unison at the admission, and a hush fell over the entire council." The one Ring," Alexia echoed, sitting back on her heels in surprise. This day was getting stranger by the moment, and she couldn't help but shudder at the cold fingers touching her heart-to have that evil thing so close...  
  
A little creature stood up from his chair at that moment, fingering something in his hand and walking hesitantly forward to the center of the council.   
  
" That little guy has the Ring?" Nevada demanded quietly, astounded.  
  
The moment she said it, Liana's vision from before hit her full force. She rocked back and caught herself before stumbling, images of a curly haired being with a bright smile and blue eyes flooding her thoughts, and here she was, staring at the very same person. Only there was no smile on this one's face-only a look of fear and uncertainty. Her sharp vision caught the color of his eyes-a startling blue- and she had no doubt that he was the one she had seen the week before. Her beacon of hope carried the One Ring...?  
  
" Shit."  
  
Peony turned in concern upon hearing Liana mutter in disbelief." Princess?"  
  
" Sorry," she replied, still feeling like she'd been hit in the head unawares." Let's see what's going to happen now."  
  
The hobbit placed the Ring carefully on the pillar in the middle of the council, then retreated from it, almost reluctantly. His hesitancy was not lost on the faeries, who watched him suspiciously as he plopped back in his chair. When the Ring was in plain sight of all, murmurs of disbelief could be heard from various members of the council, and one could be heard the loudest.  
  
" The doom of man."  
  
No one could deny the desirable pull the Ring placed upon those who looked upon it, and even though the faeries were farther away, they could not help but stare at the small golden band that lay, seemingly harmless, upon the pillar. But only for a moment-the Fae were known for their resilience against evil to a certain extent. They did not succumb as easily as Men, and were said to have a pure light in their souls that could not be marred in any way. They kept this in mind as they looked upon the source of all evil on Middle Earth.  
  
" Who's that guy?" Peony nudged Liana, and nodded toward the man standing up on the far side of the council. He wore a long forest green tunic, stained brown at the bottom from much travel, and his pale brown hair shined dully in the sunlight. He looked weary, but held himself in a way that suggested some form of nobility.  
  
She glanced at him briefly, than shrugged." I do not know, but his clothing tells me he is from Gondor," Liana replied quietly.  
  
" In a dream," the man's voice carried out," I saw the eastern sky grow dark." The faeries shifted uneasily at his observation, knowing their home lie in the east." But in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying," he paused, stepping closer to the Ring,"' The doom is near at hand.' Isildur's bain is found."   
  
" What is he doing?" Nevada hissed.  
  
The man stopped, then reached closer, holding out his hand as if to grab the Ring." Isildur's bain..." He loomed closer still, nearly touching the Ring, before Lord Elrond jumped out of his seat." Boromir-!"  
  
" Ash Nazg durbatuluk! Ash Nazg gimbatul! Ash Nazg thrakatuluk ash Burzum-ishi krimpatul!"  
  
The faeries stifled their cries and covered their ears in pain upon hearing the Black Speech that Gandalf the Grey had spoken in, their reaction not unlike the elves. A shadow had cast itself upon the very air and light of the area as he uttered the terrible words, and all the wildlife in the area ceased their whistles and chatter to run from the sound. Another voice, more ominous and dark then they could fathom, joined the wizard's, and the girls felt as if a darkness had touched their souls that made them want to flee, as well.  
  
The moment he stopped the horrifying chant, the air lifted once again, and blessed light filtered through. Lord Elrond took his hand away from his head and glared at the old Wizard in the silence.  
  
" Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," he said, almost accusingly.  
  
" What did he say?" Peony asked in a small voice, afraid to talk in anything above a whisper.  
  
Nevada exchanged a dark look with Liana, but they chose to stay quiet." If you wish to know, ask him yourself," Liana said softly.  
  
" I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Gandalf's voice was strained, as if it pained him, as well, to speak in the Black." For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" He pierced Boromir, who still stood in disbelief, with an intense gaze." My point is that the Ring is altogether evil!"  
  
Boromir sat back down, shaking his head." It is a gift...A gift to the foes of Mordor!"   
  
" What is with this guy?!" Nevada asked, shaking her head in turn.  
  
He stood back up, pacing around the council." Why not use this Ring?"  
  
" Um...Because it's evil?" Diana suggested, causing the others to crack a smile or two.  
  
" Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people!" he cried righteously." Or your lands kept safe!"  
  
" And what are we, chopped liver?!" Nevada practically squeaked." That's it-we've gotta go up there. What do you say we go through the elves?"  
  
" Yeah, that'd be funny," Liana smirked, vaguely entertaining the idea." But it's too rash-Nevada?" She turned and found the warrior already gone, creeping past the bushes and up the hill." Nevada!" she hissed, waving for her to come back." What in hell is she doing?"  
  
Peony was about to respond back, but a noise from their left stopped her. She looked up and into the angry face of an Elf." Princess?" she whispered shakily.  
  
Liana shook her head in frustration, watching the council for any signs of Nevada." Not now, Peony."  
  
" But Princess..."  
  
Liana went to retort back to the girl, but suddenly stopped when a shoe came into her view-right next to her hand. Not a moment later, the creak of many bows being drawn back could be heard.' Why me?' Liana asked the heavens, before craning her neck to glance at the Guard past the arrow in her face.  
  
" We come in peace?" Liana offered, giving a hopeful smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sefid afsungar - Grey Wizard  
  
* The Fae language is very close to the Persian language, which I thought would be a beautiful and very unique language for the Faeries to speak, and it suits them well. By the way-the only characters Jen and I own (the two masterminds behind A True Fellowship) are Nevada, Liana, Diana, Peony, Alexia, and any other minor characters not originally in Lord of The Rings. Sadly, we don't own anything else. 


	8. Surprising Interruptions

" It bit me!"  
" What did you expect faeries to do?"  
" I thought they did nice things like granting wishes!"  
" Shows what you know don't it."  
~ Labyrinth  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
The man was insane. There was no other explanation for his outrageous proposals concerning the Ring. Legolas watched him warily from his chair, wondering whether the representative from Gondor would risk Gandalf's wrath a second time and make another pass for the abominable thing lying so harmlessly on the pillar. From the looks on other member's faces, they felt the same as Legolas; some watching carefully as he paced and spoke of his homelands fervently, others still on edge from Gandalf's speech in the Black Tongue. Legolas had never heard anything so foul as those few phrases, and hoped he would never have to hear it again.  
  
As Legolas's gaze wandered, he caught the eye of the Ranger sitting across the terrace. They exchanged slight nods, and Legolas fought back a hint of a smile. If the Elf felt irritated at the human's rantings, he could only imagine what was going through the head of Aragorn.  
  
" Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" Boromir cried suddenly, getting everyone's attention. He glanced around the council, watching the faces of the others to see if they agreed. Frustrated, he continued." Let us use it against him!"  
  
" You cannot wield it," Aragorn murmured from his chair, shaking his head and stroking his roughened chin as he turned his blue eyes up to the proud son of Gondor. It was time the man understood that what he spoke of was ludicrous." None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"  
  
Boromir sneered, turning his full attention to the ally cat sitting in a chair fit for kings." And what would a mere ranger know of this?"  
  
Fed up, and more than annoyed, Legolas got out of his chair, his breath hissing between clenched teeth in exasperation at the arrogant human's ignorance." This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn-Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."   
  
Aragorn could do nothing but meet the astonished gaze of Boromir and wait for his words." Aragorn?" the man said. His tone mirrored the look on his face...disbelief." This...is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, his eyes never leaving the other man's.  
  
" And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas wanted to make sure the man named Boromir got it right. He did not care for the man's haughty attitude toward the exiled king, nor his eagerness to use the one Ring of power for his own people's gain.  
  
Aragorn shook his head at the elf standing up for him, however grateful he was." Havo da, Legolas."  
  
The Mirkwood elf spared Boromir another unreadable glance, and paused before seating at the man's next words." Gondor has no king." Boromir met Legolas' gaze, then turned to Aragorn's." Gondor needs no king."  
  
" Lord Elrond!"  
  
All members, including Sam, Merry and Pippin in the shadows, turned toward the strong female voice which was, amazingly, to their right, down the path, and behind the elves. An audible gasp came from the turned-around Elves in that area, and the dwarves stood up out of their chairs, ready to defend if need be.   
  
Aragorn sat up straight, then stood-he knew that accent. Where had he heard it before?  
  
A clang sounded through the hills as a quiver half-full of arrows were thrown in the middle of the council, exactly under the upraised stone where the Ring lay.  
  
" Surprise," came a muttered, sultry voice from behind the Elves. A few of them leaned back in their chairs to turn around, but could not see the person speaking. Lord Elrond was beside himself; a frown creased his forehead as he contemplated the strange turn of events, outrage evident in his grey eyes as he sought out to see the intruders.  
  
Frodo looked up and around at the sound of the grim laughter coming from one of the unseen, but he wasn't afraid or rattled. He felt...relieved almost, and a little happy. Hopeful. Was it hopeful? What kind of creatures would interrupt this council? Then his prayer was answered when a tall figure pushed her way through the Elves' chairs. Of all places! The horrified look on their faces would have been comical if the circumstances had been different.  
  
The hooded figure pushed her way past through the Elves, and with something to the equivalent of a sigh, reached up with a slim, tan hand and pulled back the black hood of her cloak, revealing long, midnight black hair with the slightest wave to it. Half of it was pulled up away from her face, but the rest was left to hang down around her shoulders. A stern, beautiful face took in her surroundings, and hot, deep purple eyes searched the faces of the council members, appearing to burn everything and one she looked at. A thin layer of sweaty bangs bounced on her forehead, and she turned her head in a haughty glance at Legolas, who was still standing and staring with amazement. She caught his eyes, sneered a little, and turned away with an air of dismissal.   
  
" What atrocity is this?!" Gimli roared, finally finding his voice. The sudden appearance of the trespasser, and a female, no less, had set the dwarf on edge, but what really got him was the fact that he couldn't identify exactly what she was. A human could not have advanced upon the council so stealthily, and from the look on the elves' faces, she was not an Elf.  
  
The odd but magnificent female whirled around as she reached the middle of the council at his comment. The moment her eyes sought him out, her lip curled back in extreme distaste." Princess, if you don't arrive soon this dwarf will not live to see tomorrow!!"   
  
  
*At the same time...*  
  
  
" Ana lya talwi!"  
  
Peony and Diana winced at the harshness in the Elf's voice even though they had no idea what he was saying, and they looked to Liana and Alexia for help.  
  
Alexia was glaring at the guards who caught them by surprise with barely contained fury, but Liana kept her expression more contained. Without moving from her spot, the princess gazed coolly at the Elf, responding in an equally calm voice with an underlaying of steel," We do not speak Sindarin, so please excuse us for not *leaping* to do what you ask."  
  
The head guard pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the hidden tone of insolence in her voice, then responded in a soft, chilling voice." On your feet."  
  
All four stood up, mindful of the arrows still pointed at their faces. There were at least seven guards standing around them, tactfully entraping the girls to make escape impossible. Liana wanted to moan in despair of their situation, not to mention the no-nonsense, I-Will-Not-Hesitate-To-Take-You-Out look in the head Elf's light blue eyes, but she refused to let him see her distress.   
  
" Who are you?" he demanded, giving each faerie a withering look. He expected them to look away, but to his surprise they met his glare successfully.  
  
" We are from the East, sir Elf," one of them responded. He turned to her, determining that she was the leader through the way she held herself with a quiet air of authority.  
  
" You did not answer my question," he replied, focusing his attention on the one female instead of all four. It amazed him that they had gotten this far into Rivendell without getting caught, and he wanted to know how they had accomplished it before they were arrested." Who are you, and what business do you have here?"   
  
" Who we are is none of your concern." The force in the woman's voice was more adament then before, and the Elf felt his resolve wane under the piercing watchfulness of her sharp gaze. This one they would have cause to worry about, he decided." We have not come here to harm anyone; we merely wish to speak with Lord Elrond on the dealings of this council."  
  
" Then why were you hiding in the bushes?" another Elf guard asked.  
  
" I have no doubt we would have been denied entrance had we asked for permission to attend," she replied coolly.  
  
" Sneaking in to witness a secret council will also get you denied passage," the head guard retaliated in an irritated tone." Now, I will ask another question, since I have the odd feeling that I will get nothing more out of you concerning your reasons for being here." He paused to stare icily at the leader." There were five of you before. Where is the other one?"  
  
Liana blinked, then exchanged a quick glance with Alexia. It wouldn't be wise to lie to the guards, but none of them wanted to direct the Elf's wrath on Nevada." We do not know where she went," Liana responded as composed as she could.  
  
" It would be folly to lie to me, inya," the Elf said harshly.  
  
Liana opened her mouth to retort back when a noise from behind them caught all eleven of them off guard. Everyone turned to see Nevada stride up into the middle of the council.  
  
The Elf guard muttered a blasphemy in his own tongue before barking out intructions. Three of the other guards put down their bows and walked briskly up to the terrace, and the other four stayed with the faeries. The head guard reached forward and took Liana by the arm." All four of you are coming with me."  
  
" That is our friend up there," Alexia said quickly." We wish to go to her."  
  
" No more of you need to be up there," the Elf returned. He went to add more, but Lian put her hand on his arm.  
  
" Your guards will not be able to stop her," she said, hoping this got through to him." Let us go up there."  
  
The two stared each other for breathless seconds, until the guard came to his decision.  
  
" Arrest them."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Gimli was speechless. He never knew what it meant to be rendered mute by a comment, but this one had surely accomplished it. For a moment, all the dwarf could do was stare in astonishment at this slip of a woman glaring at him like she had plucked him off the bottom of her shoe, but rage slowly started to boil in his blood. How dare she insult him!  
  
" I'll cut your throat, missie-" Gimli practically roared, bracing his axe.  
  
The female raised one eyebrow and said in a low voice," You can try, *dwarf*. Go on, I won't even draw a weapon. We'll see how long you can last."  
  
His mouth gaped open, as did all the other dwarves, and Boromir addressed her with a frown creasing his forehead." Who are you, lady? An Elf?" Pausing, he added," Were you even invited?"  
  
Something like a growl purred deep in the female's throat, and she turned to look at him. Out of character, a smile lifted one side of her mouth, her eyes unreadable." Human. Valar, even humans were invited. I am insulted."  
  
Lord Elrond gave a gasp as he finally realized what she was, and lifted his gaze to stare at the girl." Faerie??"   
  
The Elves and hobbits who heard his whispered statement gasped aloud in amazement, as the girl stared the Elf King down for a long moment. Secretly, she was worried. Her comrades were taking way too long to get here, and she wondered if anything bad happened to them. She hoped not, but couldn't help but feel dread at their late arrival.' Liana, where are you?'  
  
" Did you expect us to stay silent after you deliberatly excluded us from this important meeting?" Nevada said fiercely.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
She moved fast. Before the Elf guard knew it, Liana had swiftly disarmed him of his bow and pushed past him, the other faeries following suit after three of them did the same thing to the other guards.  
  
" Just tell your superiors we hit you!" Liana called back, only feeling a little guilty for disobeying the guards. Their cries of outrage followed the four as they made their way up to the area where the council was being held.   
  
" Would you please call your guards off?!"  
  
Every member of the council turned their heads at the new voice, staggered at the new turn of events. Suddenly two cloaked females swept in carrying elven bows, one slightly limping but keeping a fast pace. Another came in behind them, smaller than the rest, who was twirling the bow around like a plaything and obviously having fun while she was doing it.   
  
All eyes turned to the last remaining female who blew in the area with a sweep of her cloak in a way that seemed to command attention. A slim hand reached up and pulled off the navy blue hood, startling the crowd yet again. Light brown hair that blazed with strands of gold in the sunlight tumbled out, binded in the back with a dark barrette, but a few strands escaped to frame her pixie-like face. Cool eyes glanced around serenely, their true color hidden by the glare of the sun, and she turned her attention toward Lord Elrond, oblivious of the bow in her other hand. She there ensued a mock bow to the King, earning snickers of delight from the rest of her party, as her lips curved in a sardonic smile. " It's nice to know we were all invited to your little get-together," she spoke in a low voice laced with amusement." Many thanks for your non-existent invitation." Lord Elrond gave a sound between a startled gasp of amazement and rage.  
  
" Seize them!"  
  
" Seize you?" Nevada echoed, looking at Liana." Liana, what did you do?"  
  
" We took their bows!" Diana said proudly. All seven guards rushed up at that moment, surrounding the four faeries with outraged looks on their faces.  
  
" You did what?" Boromir said, astounded.  
  
" This doesn't involve you, now sit down and shut up!" Nevada snapped, turning to glare at him." I've had it up to here with you!" She made a cutting motion at her neck." Just sit down!" Boromir could only stare, thoroughly insulted.   
  
" This is an outrage," Elrond said, his whole body literally shaking with an effort to contain himself.  
  
" Forgive us, Lord Elrond," the head guard apologized, glaring down Liana." They got away from us before we could stop them."  
  
Elrond's gaze shifted from his guards to the faeries before he made his decision." Let them be."  
  
" My lord?" the elf asked in confusion.  
  
Lord Elrond held up a hand and shook his head." Leave them." The guards stepped back, confused at his orders but not willing to disobey.  
  
" I think they want their bows back," Diana whispered to Liana.   
  
The princess looked down at the bow in her hand as if she forgot it was there. Blinking, she looked up and attempted to smile sheepishly at the guard, holding the bow out as a peace offering." I suppose you want this back. Sorry for taking it, but we had no other choice." The elf regarded her suspiciously as he took it back, and nodded to the other guards.  
  
Diana handed hers back, but Peony was still twirling hers, not paying attention to what was going on. Alexia's eyes narrowed in irritation, and she hit the girl on the arm hard enough to make her drop the bow. Horrified, Peony tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but couldn't reach it in time. It hit the ground with a 'clang' and she winced as everyone looked at her.   
  
Lord Elrond watched in amusement as the young girl blushed and picked up the bow, quickly handing it to the elf and apologizing under her breath. Now that he knew they were faeries, his anger was quickly leaving at their intrusion. He could only imagine what the females would do next, however.  
  
The raven haired one walked closer to the female called Liana, then turned to face the Elves. She met their gaze with an amused sarcasm in her purple eyes as she looked them up and down from their long brown and green tunics to their fair faces and long golden hair. A sarcastic smile lifted her lips." Are you all done painting your nails and braiding each other's hair, or should we come back at a better time?"  
  
One Elf let out a cry of rage, and stood up with the others." Faeries!" he practically sneered, taking a few steps forward." I should have known by your actions. Flighty little creatures who think nothing of others, only of themselves. They would spit on other races before anything, and come crying to them for help when an attack is on their heads!" Three of the Faeries gave gasps and growls of outrage, and the one who spoke reared on him.  
  
" Listen, you bastard!" She paced forward, unsheathing her sword with a deadly whistle and placing it in front of the Elf.  
  
" Nevada-"  
  
" I didn't just spend twenty years of my life fighting off Orcs to make sure your pretty asses don't get hurt to be insulted by some pompous Elf who'll sit back and watch other people, good people, fight for you-"   
  
" *Enough!*"  
  
Everyone, even the Faeries, stopped what they were doing, and turned to stare at Elrond. He stepped into the center of the council, and turned to watch Liana lightly place a hand on the angered faerie's arm. He watched her tilt her head to look into the other's purple eyes, a silent message, and Elrond could feel the heated resentment, bitterness, anger and sadeness lessen in the angered one. She heaved in a halted breath, turned to look at the Elves one more time, and shook her head in disgust." Fine," she muttered in surrender, and instead of pushing the other one off, let her lead them both back to Elrond himself.   
  
" Princess Liana," Elrond nodded formally at the shorter girl. She blinked in surprise, then coolly smiled back, her emotions unreadable in her tawny golden eyes.  
  
" Forgive me, Lord Elrond," she said in a hesitant low voice." I did not mean to insult you, but I must say we feel... betrayed by this." She lifted out her hands in a gesture of wonder." Why?"  
  
Elrond felt a flood of guilt. He started speaking in the odd, unique and exotic tongue of the Faeries so the conversation was between him and the five very hostile Faeries in front of him. The situation was starting to make him uneasy. He knew what Faeries were capable of, and five mad Faeries are the last thing this sweet Middle-Earth needed." I did not, in any way, mean to insult or betray any of you," he said truthfully, willing them to understand." We had been given reports of your successes and defeats, and knew you held the eastern border of Mordor successfully. You were not excluded from this meeting. We had been given word of the ending of your recent wars with an old foe, and we knew you would be too busy tending to your own wounded and losses to-"  
  
" The whole of Middle Earth is in danger! We would have gladly dropped everything to send a few messengers in," Liana said a bit sharply, then softened the rebuke by adding," we can certainly afford to send one of us to represent our race. You know we would lay down our lives if it meant peace and freedom would continue here. We must admit that we are hurt by this, but I see where you come from." He bowed his head slightly, thankful she understood." This is an urgent situation, and there was no time to get a hold of us and wait for one of us to arrive. And I must say we were quite unreachable at the time."  
  
Frodo was spellbound by her voice. So soft and lovely; smooth, like the honey color of her eyes as they smiled into King Elrond's. A person of true compassion, and he found himself wishing to talk to her. It seemed like she and her people would understand...  
  
He was not the only one spellbound by the mystical creatures in their presence. The humans had never seen anything like the exotic bunch of faeries before them. One of the stewards from Rohan, Robert, leaned into Aragorn, whom he was sitting next to." Have you ever seen such exquisite creatures?"  
  
Aragorn turned his head slightly to look at Robert, then turned back to their 'intruders', smiling to himself as he watched them." Yes, I have. Truly amazing, are they not?"  
  
" Yes. I hear they have extraordinary magical powers that go beyond what elves are capable of. Do you think this is true, looking at them?"  
  
" Just by looking at them?" Aragorn replied. His eyes never strayed from two particular faeries conversing with Elrond in their foreign language." I would say yes, but I know it is a fact regardless of their appearance. They are very powerful beings, and they fight well." He stroked his chin thoughtfully as the dark haired faerie caught his attention. Her demeanor and appearance seemed vaguely familiar to him, as if he knew her from somewhere. She spoke with a strong sense of purpose, and was now currently arguing with Elrond over some point. Aragorn chuckled to himself.' The whole race thrives on creating turmoil, don't they?'  
  
And turmoil they looked. Despite their beauty, he could see the marks of war on their faces. In their eyes, the bruises and the way the lavender haired one limped as she walked in all told him they did not rest before coming here. But especially the raven haired one he had been watching. Fine cuts could be seen on her face, and bruises tainted the golden skin of her arms.With interest, Aragorn watched her lift up her left arm in a talkative gesture. The bandage that was tightly wrapped around her upper arm had a stain of dark blood on the side; a rather painful looking wound. What battle had they come from? He could tell the injury was recent, because she winced slightly every time she moved that arm a certain way. Perhaps he should inform Rivendell's healer's of the girls' states, for they would probably not go to elven healers, knowing their pride.   
  
He tensed. She was looking at him. Straight into his eyes, and he could see the color of hers from where he sat. Purple, almost a violet color that left him spellbound. Those eyes...Had he seen them before? Not many people had purple eyes, and suddenly she was so familiar...  
  
He was staring at her. Nevada hadn't been sure of it before, she had just felt someone's eyes on her, but now she caught this one in the act. Aragorn, was it? Typical human name.' Who names their child Aragorn? Or Arathorn for that matter? The creativity flowing in this family is just mindblowing.' She mentally rolled her eyes, but found herself staring right back at the man. Scraggly black hair framed a face that had been tanned by the elements, and he accomplished the rugged look of a ranger through his unshaven face and stubborn chin. But what startled her was the intensity of the blue eyes...such a pure, unfiltered blue she had never seen in a human before. When Elrond started speaking again, she broke her gaze with the human and gave the Elflord her full attention.  
  
" I am glad you understand, but I am also glad you came." Elrond continued in their tongue." I must admit that we do need your help; all the help we can get. Were you informed about the Ring?"  
  
The Faerie princess turned her gaze slightly toward the Ring, ignored the odd feeling in her heart, then turned to look at Frodo. She nearly smiled; he was so little, and he looked so lost sitting among the elves and men. Besides she had with him in it, she felt compelled to help him. She had a feeling the road for this little man would not be an easy one.  
  
" Ari," Liana responded in her own tongue, still watching the young hobbit." We know of the Ring, and its power. We have also come with a purpose."  
  
Elrond's heart, no matter how guilty he felt for feeling it, filled with dread. Faeries were generally good people, but a few bad Faeries looking for nothing but mischief practically gave the whole race a bad name, regardless of the good deeds and mystical origin of their past." Xastan somara sarh?"  
  
" The Ring will be destroyed," Liana's black-haired companion replied flatly.  
  
Liana nodded her agreement, her eyes serious and focused on Elrond's." At all costs. We will not let that type of power fall into another's hands. Not after what we have seen."  
  
Elrond couldn't help the smile that involuntarily lit his face-or the joy in his heart. They were not mad. They came to help-at all costs, as the princess had said. At all costs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ari - Yes  
  
Xastan somara sarh - Will you explain 


	9. Eleven Companions

Author's Note: Hello again! Jen and I just wanted to take time out to thank the people who have reviewed so far-your reviews mean so much!! Our gratitude to Sindamellonwen, wing0z, Akima, Ara, the_littlest_fairy_of_the_wood, DeadSEXY, and Allycat. *Thank you so much!* Keep the reviews comin'!  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong  
I'll stand by you  
Take me into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you.  
~'I'll Stand By You' The Pretenders  
  
Chapter 9  
" You would see the Ring destroyed?" he asked in their tongue.  
  
All five faeries present nodded. Elrond gave them all a good look; he knew the faerie princess Liana, and her raven-haired friend with the angry purple eyes. Next to her was a slightly taller blonde, hair more white than anything, and chopped off right before her shoulders. Nearly transperant light blue eyes stared calmly into his, but he could sense the same kind of hunger for life and battle as he sensed in Liana's friend. On Liana's right was a shorter Faerie-sunny blonde hair pulled up and away from her face, skin tanned from the sun. Her eyes were hazel and full of childlike mischief; this one was young. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she looked at her surroundings. She appeared to be no more than twelve or thirteen years of age, but Elrond knew better than to think she really was that new to the world. Faeries aged so drastically different compared to other races, and it was foolish to judge them based on appearance. To the other blonde's left was the last faerie, the second shortest to the other; she had crystal blue eyes; hair that was a beautiful lavender color; pulled up in twin messy buns on her head, with wisps and tendrils falling down around her forehead and ears. Ears that were pierced.  
  
An odd ritual of the race; among all the other odd rituals they seemed to partake into, Elrond frowned. They deliberately pierce tiny holes into their earlobes to insert small gold or silver posts studded with jewels from the mines of their people. This one seemed to have a deep blue sapphire stone in each ear; but that was nothing compared to the princess's and her partner's three holes in each ear!  
  
Elrond smiled at them, earning him smiles back." What are your names?" he said in a gentler voice, focusing on the other four.  
  
The blonde responded first, staring at him coolly and nodding a little as she spoke." Alexia, soldier of Charon. It's an..honor," she paused, giving a faint smile," to meet you, Lord Elrond." He frowned a little, and looked over to the fair, lavender-haired Faerie." And you?"  
  
" Diana, messenger from Saffron," she responded in a smiling tone, her eyes directly on his. Apparently the rumors were true, Elrond though faintly, that faeries did not understand or know the work meekness." I am pleased to finally meet the King of the Elves in Rivendell. We've heard a lot about this place; it's just as beautiful as the stories others tell us."   
  
His smile turned warm at the Faerie." I thank you for your compliments. It is a pleasure to meet you, Diana." He turned with raised eyebrows to the raven-haired spitfire standing close to the princess.  
  
The girl narrowed her purple eyes into his, and responded monotonely," Nevada."   
  
" And where do you hail from?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly, and Elrond thought he caught an emotion in her eyes before she quickly shut it out-grief." I hailed from Deimos, but that country is no more." He felt slightly guilty for prying, and nodded apologetically, undoing her anger by responding welcome in her own tongue. She nodded back, and seeing as how he would not get anything more from her, he turned to the last faerie.  
  
" And you, my dear?"  
  
She directed her gaze at him, and gave a genuine smile." Peony, soldier of Miranda." She paused for a moment, looked to Liana, then continued staring him down. Elrond almost felt as if she were looking into his soul, reading his intentions, and it made him even more curious about these batch of faeries." A pleasure, Lord Elrond," she finished in a warmer tone.  
  
He nodded his approval." The Meeting has only begun, ladies-" he motioned with his hand at the extra chairs he had set up, accidently, between the elves and Gandalf." Please, take a seat and we will discuss more in depth what you have missed. Princess, would you-"  
  
" I can escort myself, Lord Elrond," she replied in the Common tongue, smiling a little before turning and walking-no, strutting gracefully to her seat-before an Elf stopped her.  
  
" This is an outrage, Lord Elrond!" he stated, and moved to block the Princess." How-"  
  
" What is your name?" she asked. He stared at her. The look on her face was of genuine curiosity, but he wasn't fooled." Galdor. Of Grey Havens. Why do you come here, faerie princess? What have you come to take, or barter for?"  
  
She took the insult without a change in her face, but something akin to anger fleeted through her eyes. She calmly studied the Elf with the long, dark blonde hair and piercing grey-blue eyes. She sighed in her head. Elves were not unpleasant to look upon, but if only they had sunnier dispositions...  
  
" I have come to barter nothing, Galdor, not during a meeting of this importance," she said conversationally.  
  
He studied her skeptically, not fooled by her stunning beauty and honest eyes." I find it hard to believe a faerie would come this far without knowing there was something in it for her."  
  
" Galdor," an Elf in brown and green gave his friend a stern glance." Enough."  
  
" You do not know their kind, Legolas," Galdor continued. The Elf Legolas turned to stare at the princess. Her hair was the most peculiar color; a light brown streaked with strands of gold, as if her hair could not decide which color it wanted to be. It matched her tanned skin tone and the golden jewels of her eyes. He had never seen anything like her before, and he felt as if he could not take his gaze away.  
  
" She will drain us and backstab our Good forces-"  
  
" Will I?" she challenged quietly. Beneath the cool glance, both Elves could practically smell the anger radiating off of her, but she hid it well." And what proof, may I ask, do you possess?"  
  
He shifted." The whole race speaks for itself. Beautiful you are, but deadly your nature, and we do not trust your kind."  
  
" Nor do we trust yours!" said Peony indignantly, irritation shining in her eyes." The feeling is mutual."  
  
Amusement glimmered in the faerie princesses' eyes, one which died when her attention went to the Elf Legolas. Liana hid her surprise at his intense gaze, but she refused to look away. He looked just like the rest of them; long light blonde hair, tall, slightly pale, lean muscle, and the keen, gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to be a trademark of the whole race, but this one...She could not place it, but she sensed he would play a bigger role in more than a few ways in the future. And the feeling he was giving her, she couldn't explain that, either, but it made her uncomfortable..." I appreciate your help. However, it is not needed." When he only raised an eyebrow with mild curiosity, she continued," I can very much take care of myself, and so can they. We do not need you to come to our aid, Legolas...?"  
  
" Legolas Greenleaf," he answered monotonely." Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
She struggled with an amused smile. Now that he mentioned it, he did carry himself as royalty would." I see, Prince Legolas. I hope I do not offend you-"  
  
" Not at all," he replied.  
  
It was her turn to raise an elegant eyebrow." But we do not need your assistance."  
  
" See how ungrateful they are," a dwarf cut in, for once, agreeing with an elf." Lord Elrond, why you invited the faeries here is beyond my comprehension-"  
  
Nevada strode forward, but Alexia held her back. Other Elves and dwarves had their hands on their daggers, ready to spring if need be." We cannot take these insults, princess Liana," Nevada growled." Not if we want to hold our place here."  
  
" Let him continue," the blonde faerie Alexia said coolly, but her blue eyes snapped with fire and menace at the elves and offending dwarf." They are only words, with no action to back them."  
  
" Do not mind Galdor or Gimli, my good faeries. They mean no harm."  
  
Galdor turned to look at Gandalf." You know these mischief-makers, mithrandir?"  
  
Gandalf, who had been quiet and watchful the whole time, smiled warmly at the young princess and Nevada." Yes, I do. Very well. Nevada and Liana...It has been many years."  
  
" Too many years, old friend," Nevada relented with a small smile.  
  
" Yes," Liana agreed, mirroring Nevada's pleased look.  
  
Gandalf winked at the two, the gesture not going unnoticed by others, and spoke in a booming voice in the Common Tongue to everyone else." Do not mind the Elves, my dears; the House of Elrond welcomes you to this meeting-have a seat."  
  
The other faeries beamed at him, and sat down in the chairs made available by the servants.  
  
As Princess Liana went to take her seat, the Elf Legolas stayed her arm for a moment more. She leaned toward him as he lowered his head to talk in her ear." And I was not coming to your people's aid, Princess," he said in a quiet voice. She raised her head slightly, but waited patiently for him to finish." I was coming to yours." Not knowing how to react to that, she spared him a fiery glance, one that almost reminded the Elf Prince of a haughty Queen-to-peasant look. It almost had him smiling as he took a seat among the Council. Almost. His mind drifted to what he had just witnessed between the princess, Nevada, and Gandalf. The wizard regarded them like one would a grandchild, or even a set of daughters. Gandalf the Grey had that affect on a lot of people, but this relationship seemed closer - the affection in their voices was rare. He still couldn't understand his immense curiosity towards Liana, though. He had never had dealings with faeries before, so maybe that would explain his straying thoughts.  
  
Peony found herself next to the Elf Galdor that insulted Liana, and she looked at him with distaste clear in her hazel eyes, even though she knew he wasn't looking. She had heard that faeries were not respected this far West, where their race rarely traveled, but she did not expect it to be this bad. Alexia sat next to her, and Peony spoke to her in a low voice." I can feel their hate, Alexia. I couldn't bear those insults! How could Liana stand there and take that?"  
  
Alexia smiled slightly and kept her eyes trained on Elrond and an ear on what he was saying while she spoke to her younger companion." Do not fear their hate, Peony. Liana did take his insults, but she did not fire her tongue back. She is better than that. What she has is class." Alexia lowered her head and let her hair blow in the wind as she let a brief but strong sliver of anger pass through her." What they have is stupidity." Peony frowned, and to lighten her friend's mood, Alexia motioned behind her with a move of her head." Look behind you, Peony. To your left. I think you'll be surprised."  
  
" Hm?" Pausing from listening to Lord Elrond, the younger blonde faerie turned her head behind her into the brush-and saw another head! Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she frowned, then smiled, recognizing the unruly curls. A hobbit! Such delightful little creatures! Whatever was a hobbit doing back there? She would have saught him out further, but Elrond's next words caught her and everyone else's attention.  
  
" There is no other way," Elrond was saying in a stern voice." The Ring must be cast back into the fires of Mount Doom."  
  
" Does he think he can just walk into Mordor?" Diana remarked to Liana. Gandalf looked down at the two faeries. Liana's legs were crossed with a slim hand propped under her chin, her eyes narrowed with concentration. The same thought was probably running through her mind, Gandalf grunted.  
  
As if reading their thoughts, Boromir made an indignant sound in his chair." One does not just walk into Mordor. I would not, with ten thousand men at my bid, step foot in there. There is evil in that place that never sleeps, it is in the very air that you breathe," he spoke passionately. He pointed to the faeries." My good Faeries of the East- tell them what you have seen and how murderous it would be to walk into the very black heart of the place!"  
  
The faeries looked at each other, and Liana glanced at Alexia, who nodded. The nearly white-haired faerie stood up and moved to the center of the platform, addressing all as she spoke in an almost monotone voice." We have been defending the Eastern borders of the lands against Mordor to keep them from advancing for more than 200 years, and only in the last fifty has it gotten so bad that the human forces called us to spread our defenses further West, where the fighting grew harsher." When it looked like an Elf was about to interrupt her, she quickened the pace, uncovering her arms to show the battle scars littering the underside of her arms. An audible gasp came from everyone who could see, and she held them out openly." We lost many good fighters in the past few months. They have grown stronger and smarter, Valar help us. As you know, these are not from normal swords; they are equiping Orcs with poisonous blades, and these scars will forever be a reminder to me and to all of you that if this is what they can do to an Immortal Faerie..." Her light blue eyes were narrowed with sorrow as she glance at the humans and the hobbits." There is no telling what they will do to Mortals."  
  
" The Nazgul, as well," Nevada added. A gasp came from Frodo's direction as she continued." I was chased naught but two weeks ago by two of the black lords, before they retreated, catching on to an unknown scent."  
  
" But that's impossible!" Frodo cried." Lord Glorfindel swept them away at the ford-"  
  
" So that's how they came that far West," Liana mused to herself.  
  
" The Nazgul cannot be killed by mere water, Master Frodo," Nevada said in response to his implied question." And yes, it is possible for them to have been there, because their terrible cries still echo in my mind."  
  
" This is ill news," Lord Elrond said gravely." In what direction did they take?"  
  
" South," Nevada confirmed.  
  
Elrond looked at them thoughtfully, plans speeding through his mind. They were loyal. They could fight, and..." We will speak of that later."He stood out of his chair and beckoned Alexia to sit, who nodded and obeyed." Now that you are all here, I would like to ask a favor of the five of you. But before I do that, I do not believe you have been formally introduced to the members of the council." When it looked like Nevada and Diana would interrupt, he pointed to the humans and started naming them off." That is Boromir, from Gondor, and next to him," Elrond smiled a small smile," is who Legolas has already pointed out before you arrived; Aragorn, Son of Arathorn."  
  
A gasp came from the Faeries, and Liana merely smiled." It's a pleasure to see you again, Aragorn."  
  
He smiled back and nodded." Always a pleasure to do business with the Faeries."  
  
" I take it the son of Isildur has visited the faeries, as well," a dwarf grunted. Nevada and Alexia's eyes narrowed at the offending creature.  
  
" Yes, he has," Aragorn answered, much to their amusement." They're good allies and fighters, and the lands of their home are so beautiful our home pales in comparison." The faeries beamed with pleasure in their seats, properly appeased with his remarks, which is what he hoped to accomplish." Continue, Lord Elrond."  
  
The powerful Elf lord nodded." Of course." He introduced the rest of the Council to them before continuing." As I said, I may ask a favor of you." He paused for a moment, then addressed all five Faeries." I would be pleased if the five of you stayed until this is over. We could use your strength, your fighting skills, and your courage in these dire times. You would all be a great help to Middle Earth, and we would welcome you as long as you like."  
  
The faeries all looked at each other, and Liana looked pensive for a few moments." That is a tough decision to make, Lord Elrond." She spoke to the other four faeries, and three of them got up to leave." They will discuss this matter during the time we are here." Elrond nodded, then looked at Nevada questioningly. She wouldn't budge from her seat.  
  
Elrond arched an eyebrow at the faerie, who indignantly replied," I'm not leaving. I want to hear this." He nodded his acceptance.   
  
" Now." Elrond addressed the whole of the Council, eyeing each member as he spoke." I know the plan seems impossible, but we have no choice; the Ring must be destroyed, and the only way to do it is to unmake it." He looked around again, quietly this time." Who will take it?"  
  
" Who says it needs to be taken?" A young dwarf with dark red hair rumbled. Five pairs of eyes looked to the sky in exasperation." I say we destroy it now, and get it over with!"  
  
" Gimli-" Aragorn went to raise out of his seat. The dwarf took up his axe with a mighty yell, and raced toward the Ring. Liana sat up in her seat and eyed the Ring and the dwarf warily to see what would happen, along with others. When the axe hit the Ring, an enormous clang rang through the air, and everyone present covered their ears in shock. Nevada chanced a glance at the young hobbit next to Gandalf-he looked to be almost in pain because of it.  
  
" Dear God," Boromir gasped. The axe was split into four pieces, and the Ring...still intact.  
  
Liana caught her breath, and looked over when Nevada nudged her." Look at the Halfling," Nevada muttered to her friend." It looks like someone struck him." Liana looked over at him, and reached out with her mind. He was tied to the Ring in a way that caused him great pain...What did that mean? She pondered over this just as Lord Elrond broke the silence.  
  
" The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond chided the dwarf still lying on the ground in disbelief. Gimli's hands and arms stung from hitting the Ring, and he couldn't believe that the little thing had broken his axe." The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire. It is the only way, and one of you...must do this."  
  
" It is folly, Lord Elrond!" Boromir cried. Liana stifled a groan and Nevada rolled her eyes, but let him continue." The evil is so potent-not to mention the great Eye." His voice dropped ominously." It is ever watchful, and will know the moment we set foot in that horrid place-"  
  
" Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said!" Legolas stood up, startling everyone present. He nearly shook his head with disbelief at the human's negative words." The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
" And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli immediately jumped in defense, eyeing the Elf suspiciously. Legolas glared down at the dwarf, and all hell broke loose.  
  
Everyone was on their feet and arguing within a matter of seconds, and it wouldn't be long before punches were thrown, by the looks on the elves' and the dwarves faces,   
  
" Hey!" Nevada stood up, getting between an Elf and a dwarf who looked ready to throw the first." That's not why we're here, dammit! Get over yourselves and sit down!"  
  
" How dare you!!" The Elf turned to her, and both stared each other down, ready to draw weapons.  
  
" Enough!" Liana pushed past Nevada and looked into the Elf's eyes." Galdor," she said, remembering him from earlier." You may show your displeasure to me," she stated in an angry voice," but you will not upset my friends, no matter how much you do not want us here. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
Galdor looked at her attentively, hesitating before nodding and stepping away. He did not like backing down to the faerie, but he did not want her or her friend's wrath - the temper of a faerie was almost legendary.  
  
" This is one of those few times I wish I had your patience," Nevada muttered to Liana.  
  
" No one trust an Elf!" They heard Gimli shout. Nevada hissed and turned to face him.  
  
" No one trust a dwarf, but you don't hear *me* complainin'!" she shouted at him. He was so insulted, he did nothing when some of the Elves broke out into laughter.  
  
And nearly out of her range of hearing, amidst all the shouting and fighting, Liana heard a small voice say," I will take it! I will take the Ring."  
  
She turned, disbelieving, along with the others who quieted down and stared at the hobbit. This little creature was offering to do the unthinkable? When men and elf alike argued whether it was possible to even travel to Mordor, this tiny hobbit had already made up his mind to be the one to take it. She did not miss the look of sorrow in Gandalf's eyes, or the disbelief in Elrond's, as well. The hobbit looked confused and lost, but determined. Softly, he added," Although I do not know the way."  
  
There was silence for a long moment. Finally, Gandalf shuffled up next to the hobbit, and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling down on him almost tenderly." I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn came up, unsheathing his sword and causing Nevada and Liana to smile knowingly. He knelt down in front of Frodo and stared up at him, saying quietly," If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
" And you have my bow." Liana turned just in time to see the strange Elf, Legolas, step up and look down at Frodo. The princesses' respect for him grew a little.  
  
" And my axe!" Liana and Legolas rolled their eyes at the same time as the dwarf stepped up to join the party of Ringbearers, and Nevada grinned at the seething look on Legolas' face.  
  
A sigh came from the left corner, and Boromir came up, looking down at the young hobbit." You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council...Than Gondor will see it done."  
  
Elrond was about to speak, but then a " *Wait!*" from the shadows startled everyone. Elrond's face turned to one of surprise as a young, heavyset hobbit came rushing up from the brush to their right to stand next to Frodo." Mr. Frodo's not going *anywhere* without me!" Nevada raised an eyebrow at the slightly chubby hobbit, but kept her thoughts to herself.  
  
" Obviously not, Sam. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond gave a small, amused smile while Sam blushed furiously.  
  
Yet another interruption of," Hey!" caused Elrond to turn his head in outraged disbelief. Two more young hobbits ran out from the left of the council, and joined the other two, smiling.  
  
" We're coming, too!" Pippin cried.  
  
" You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us!" Merry added excitedly.  
  
" And anyway," Pippin continued enthusiastically," you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."  
  
Merry paused, as if thinking for a moment, then leaned in to his friend. In a low, sarcastic voice, he finished," Well that rules you out, Pip." Liana smiled in amusement at his comment, and nearly laughed at the exasperated look on Gandalf's face.  
  
The look on Elrond's face, however, changed to a knowledged one." Well." He began gravely," Nine Companions...So be it."  
  
" Wait!" They all looked at Frodo, and Frodo stepped forward. He started walking slowly, and stopped at...Liana and Nevada. He looked up at them, and the two women exchanged a puzzled look before giving him their full attention." Won't you both come with us...at least part of the way?"  
  
Liana and Nevada stared down at the Halfling in surprise, as if trying to figure him out, and to everyone's utter amazement, Gandalf supported it." Yes," he smiled, stepping up." Why not? As I recall, both of you are very skilled with sword and bow," he smiled knowingly, secretively." And are used to long travel. You have obviously come here to see the Ring destroyed, am I right? What better way than to accompany them?"  
  
Liana opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. This sudden turn of events caught her by complete surprise, and by the look on Nevada's face, she felt the same way. Liana's eyes bored into Frodo's until he had to resist the urge to look away, and she asked, quietly," Why should we, Frodo Baggins?"  
  
He shrugged slightly, still staring up into the golden depths of her ageless eyes. How many years had those eyes seen? Both girls had such kind eyes when they looked at him, even Nevada's. He wanted them both to come with. For some reason it felt right to him. They both looked strong and reliable to him, and he felt he could trust them.   
  
Frodo made no move to protect his thoughts from either faerie, and they heard every word without even trying. It touched Liana and Nevada that he felt that way, but...Traveling with a dwarf and an Elf??   
  
In the background of the meeting, Merry's voice could be heard saying," I've never seen a faerie before, let alone talk to one." He had been watching the two faeries, and felt an amount of awe and curiosity at their presence." I think it would be great to have them along."  
  
" It's settled, then!" Gandalf nearly shouted, surprising everyone." The hobbits are eager to have the faeries along, so they *must* come." He winked at the outraged look on Nevada's face." What say you, my ladies?"  
  
Nevada glanced at the nine, narrowing her eyes and opening her mouth to speak. She was about to say something rather chafing, but stopped herself when Liana gave her a nudge and a slight frown. With a great sigh, the faerie attempted a smile and a civil tone." Fine." ' God dammit, Why do I let her get me into these messes?'  
  
Liana gave a radiant smile to her friend, then turned to the nine." How can we resist the charm of the hobbits?" She grinned cheekily at Merry's blush." Of course we will come." Slowly, Liana brought her face level with Frodo's, and stared deeply into his blue eyes. She was struck with a sudden sadeness when she met his gaze, and didn't know what to make of it. Her voice became softer when she recognized the emotions flowing through their depths; this hobbit was already suffering. And it would not get any easier." You have our skills to protect you, Frodo Baggins of the Shire." The hobbits, Gandalf, and Aragorn smiled along with Elrond.   
  
" Eleven companions," Elrond stated in a grand voice, his gaze sweeping over them all. A pleased smile lit his face at what he saw; all loyal, wonderful people and excellent fighters." You shall by the Fellowship Of The Ring!"  
  
" What did we just agree to?" Nevada asked Liana in a low voice that no one else could hear as everyone began to clap.  
  
" Valar, I don't know," Liana muttered back, nearly foreboding.  
  
" Great!" Pippin called out, cutting the two off from their private chat. They paused to see what he had to say before leaving with the rest of the council.  
  
" Where are we going?" 


	10. Leaving Rivendell

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Well...we would love to get more...so PLEASE review! It makes us feel loved, and it lets us know that people are interested in the story. Review!! We will love you forever!  
I was thinking I might fly today  
Just to disprove all the things that you say  
~Jewel, 'I'm Sensitive'  
  
Chapter 10  
Rivendell was in an uproar.  
  
News of the Faeries' arrival had traveled fast, and pretty soon the entire city knew of their extravagent entrance - and that two of them would be journeying as members of the Fellowship.   
  
This did not sit well with the Elves.  
  
" Are you sure this is a good idea, my lord?" An Elf demanded to Elrond. The lord of Imladris was walking regally down a terrace to reach the Hall of Fire with an entourage of elves keeping pace with him, wanting to know why he would allow such "pesky" faeries, as a few elves had affectionately named them, to travel with the Fellowship.  
  
As the questions grew more reduntant and quite annoying, to Elrond's mind, he found himself wanting to shake his head with the irritation. Did they not realize that this was meant to be? The Ringbearer would not choose anyone to accompany him lightly, and he apparently trusted the two enough to pick them. Elrond had previously known of Liana and Nevada from Gandalf, and had heard tales of their adventures and feats; needless to say, they left him quite impressed. He had no doubt in his mind that this was the right decision. However...Most of the elven and dwarven guests begged to differ.  
  
" I do not see why we couldn't send strong elven warriors in their place-"  
  
" Yes, there are others that would be willing to go besides the faeries-"  
  
" That is not our place to decide," Elrond finally spoke to the elves, although his gaze still stayed ahead of them." It was Frodo who chose the faeries, and we cannot change that. Liana and Nevada have proven to be loyal and determined just by their coming here."  
  
" They interrupted the counsel, threatened an elven life, and disarmed four elven guards!" an elf from Mirkwood reminded him.  
  
Elrond fought to keep his lips from twitching into an amused smile." Yes, I believe they did. We will have to better the guards' training to avoid that in the future."   
  
" My Lord, this is a serious matter-"  
  
At that comment the elflord stopped walking and turned to face the elves with a commanding swish of his robes. The look on his face was unreadable, but it was clear he had enough of their questions from the stern gaze he gave them." I am well aware that this is a serious matter - a matter that had already been addressed. The eleven companions have already been chosen, and nothing will change that."  
  
He was met with silence, until an Elf added," They are *women*, my lord. And not even that - they look to be in their early twenties by humans standards! We have no idea of their fighting skills, let alone how they would survive such a long journey to Mordor, of all places! No female, not even a Fae, should be subject to that."  
  
All elves present nodded, and Elrond regarded them coolly. The thought of any of those five Faeries being "mere girls" with no fighting skills made him want to cuff the young elf on the ear for his naivete. Valar, he could almost hear Gandalf's robust laughter over that comment. Did people truly know that little about the race of the Fae?  
  
" I realize that I am sending two women on a journey that will more than likely prove dangerous for them," he said appeasingly," however...They are not helpless. It is a well known fact that over half of the fighting forces in the Faerie Kingdom are made up of females, and might I add that their countries border Mordor, so they have a good idea of what they are up against. After all, they have been fighting Mordor and keeping them at bay for centuries. These are not ordinary girls," he continued, his voice deepening to get his message across." Liana is not only a princess, but a warrior and a leader of her people, and Nevada was the commander of an entire army and next in line to rule her country. Not to mention that both fight exceptionally well and are used to hard travel, as they have proven by coming here. I, for one, have faith that they will give their utmost effort toward protecting the Ringbearer, and I can only hope that their partaking in this journey will eliminate previous prejudices." He stared hard at the elves, who had the courtesy to look away slightly." Now if you will excuse me."  
  
" Of course, my lord," a few elves bowed apologetically, and Elrond returned it, bowing deep before turning towards the entrance to the Hall of Fire, trying not to let out a sigh. This was proving to be harder than he thought it would, but his senses told him that it would all work out for the best. As he shut the doors behind him, breathing in the scent of firewood and warmth, he wondered how the subjects of their conversation were faring.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
" I feel like I'm being gawked at."  
  
" You *are* being gawked at," Liana added helpfully, grinning at the look on Nevada's face.  
  
" You'd think we killed somebody, with the way they're grimacing in our general direction," Nevada grumbled, dutifully ignoring Liana's comment." It's not like we planned on going on this trip."  
  
It was Liana's turn to grimace at the thought." I know. Lord Elrond offered to send a messenger to Ciel and one to the Queen about the circumstances." She paused, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the guilt she couldn't help but feel." I hate being absent from home this long."  
  
Nevada stopped to look her in the face." Don't worry about it," she said, attempting to soothe her friend. She couldn't exactly level with Liana on this one, but she understood the torn feeling of wanting to be two places at once." They'll send word to your commander and I know she'll watch over Ciel just fine. And anyways," Nevada smirked, not being able to resist," who would want to attack that barren wasteland of sand you call home? The Orcs would probably die from the heat first, and if not, then surely of the terrible lack of hospitality-" she broke off into laughter when Liana gave her a shove in the other direction.  
  
" That was an honest mistake, and my soldiers could not see you in the foilage," Liana defended, trying to keep her tone angry but failing miserably. She relented and grinned." It was pretty funny, though."  
  
" To you," Nevada sniffed." You weren't on the receiving end of that 'honest mistake.'"  
  
" Glad to say I wasn't," Liana chuckled.  
  
" Keep laughin', Liana. I dare you." The two bantered back and forth jokingly while they crossed Rivendell to reach their sleeping quarters, and after a few more minutes they lapsed into a comfortable silence.  
  
" It really is beautiful here," Liana remarked when they reached their destination.  
  
Nevada nodded, grudgingly admitting it to herself that Imladris was a sight to see. The ancient buildings and carvings of the elves were unprecedented in their splendor, not the mention the elaborate statues, fountains, and gardens surrounding the whole city. Water could be heard trickling from those fountains, and each garden the girls passed held a new array of vibrant colors and species of flowers, most of which Nevada knew by name, but some she had never seen before. She felt as if she could easily lose herself here, in the peaceful tranquility of Elrond's home. War and death did not come to places like this; the very air thrummed with elven magic, and both faeries could feel it in the life of the trees and on the air. Elrond had been right - the Ring could not stay here.  
  
" Ah, just the two I wanted to see. How are my little ones?"  
  
Caught off guard, both girls refrained from jumping and instead turned to face the speaker standing a few feet away. A slow smile spread across their faces at the familiar white beard and weathered, amused face.  
  
" Your little ones are just fine," Nevada replied. Gone was the bitter anger from earlier on during the council, and in its place a look of warmth resided in her deep purple eyes. No longer were their depths hostile, but alight with affection as she embraced the old wizard.  
  
The smile on Liana's face and the joy in her eyes was pure, as well." Gandalf! How have you been?" She reached over and he enveloped her in a bear hug, chuckling at how her fingers seemed to curl into his robe like she had done so many years ago.  
  
" I am quite well, my dear. It is most wondrous to see you both here. And you've brought your friends with you to see the undoing of the Ring, have you?" he winked at Nevada and looked down at Liana with affection, remembering her as a child. Watching her now, as a grown princess and leader of an entire army force and land under the rule of the Faerie Queen, Emilia, and Nevada; that sweet girl grew up into a force to be reckoned with. Many a brave warrior could not compare to her accomplishments or skill in the battlefield.   
  
" Yes, we have," Liana answered gravely in her own Tongue, knowing the old wizard understood everything she said." We grew worried as to what was happening here in the West. We heard of the RingBearer, and were very curious as to his whereabouts."   
  
Gandalf nodded, stepping back to get a better look at her." So you and your companions took it upon yourselves to leave for the West. And no doubt Nevada had a heavy hand in convincing all of them to come." Nevada smiled slyly, causing him to chuckle. He turned back at Liana's laughter, marveling at the how the two had grown." And now my girls are members of the Fellowship of the Ring," he said grandly." I do not have to tell you how proud I am, because you already know." He smiled fondly at the two, before clasping each on the shoulder and bringing them closer." Come; walk with me, and tell this old wizard what both of you have been up to these past few decades."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I win."  
  
Two outraged groans rang the air." I swear, Peony, you've got to be cheating!" Diana exclaimed, sitting upright. She threw her playing cards down and made a face." That's the fourth time!"  
  
" Are you cheating?" Alexia raised an eyebrow at the mischevious look on the girl's face.  
  
Peony looked shocked." Never!" Then smiled arrogantly." I'm just better at this game than all of you!"  
  
Diana rolled her eyes." Right, Peony. Anyhow, I am not up to playing cards anymore."  
  
" Why not?" Peony asked. She turned her head to watch Diana perch herself on a windowsill, looking out into the rest of the city." Homesick?"  
  
She shrugged delicately." More like worried."  
  
Alexia frowned from her position on the floor amidst the pillows they had thrown down for their game. The rooms the elves had given them were all connected, and they were currently in her own room, enjoying the peacefulness of Imladris. When they left the council, they had been sent to the healers to get looked over, and to Alexia's surprise, they finished healing Peony and Diana to the point where the two were at full health again. The blonde was ready to re-evaluate her opinion of elves after their kindness, but she still wasn't sure about them." Whatever for?"  
  
" Nev and Liana," Diana admitted, surprising the two on the floor." They're going to be traveling with complete strangers for who knows how long, and what if anything happens to them? We won't know, and that's going to bug me. Even besides that, what we are we going to do? Stay here? Go back home?"  
  
" Lord Elrond wanted us to stay for a period of time because of the growing number of Orc attacks along the passage we took," Alexia said carefully, remembering their own ambush." I suppose we will return home a few weeks after. And as far as Liana and Nev go..."  
  
" We'll be just fine."  
  
The three turned to see both girls leaning on either side of the doorframe lazily.  
  
" Should I ask how long you've been standing there?" Alexia wondered dryly, getting up off the floor. She helped Peony up, and the three walked over to the other two.  
  
" Long enough," Nevada shrugged, sharing an amused look with Liana. She spotted the cards in Peony's hand a moment later." Excellent, you brought them! Let's play a few."  
  
Through the next three games, the three faeries began to wonder at the change of attitude in both Nevada and Liana. Each seemed a bit lighter of heart, but it was more evident in Nevada. She was, by no means, over what had happened at Deimos, but it looked as if a weight had been lessened on her shoulders. It was also evident through the games that Peony was cheating.  
  
" Would you stop that?" Liana laughingly ordered, throwing down her cards.  
  
" Stop what?" Peony blinked.  
  
" Winning!"  
  
" You've got to be cheating," Nevada said suspiciously. While she spoke, Diana had reached over and pulled Peony's cards out of her hands.  
  
" Aces!" Diana found, then narrowed her blue eyes at her." You must've changed your cards to aces. No wonder you've won so many times, you can't possibly lose!"  
  
" You little-" Nevada jumped up and chased Peony around the platform they were using for the night while the others laughed. It had a beautiful canopied roof over it with tendrils of ivy curling around the pillars; they chose outside because it was so warm in Rivendell." I'll get you!"  
  
Peony laughed behind her and ran out into the grass." Gotta catch me first, Nevvie!"  
  
Nevada hissed at the pet name and continued the chase. She narrowly missed a group of Elves walking by, and a plan formed in her head. Chuckling wickedly, she chased Peony closer to the group. Once Peony was nearly circling them,' Nevvie' put on a burst of speed and gave her friend a shove-right into one of the elves.  
  
Peony whooped as she crashed head-on with a stern looking Elf; long brown hair, solemn grey eyes, and a horrified look on his face as both went down in the grass. Nevada's nearby laughter rung in Peony's ears. Mortified, she quickly got up off of him and helped him up, babbling," Valar, I'm so sorry, I did not mean to run into you, sir, honest, it was all my friend's fault, I hope I didn't get you dirty or anything-" she proceeded to dust off his tunic and cloak, blushing furiously to the tips of her blonde hair. She gasped a little when he shoved her hands away. Not understanding, she looked up, a little hurt.  
  
The severe look on his face made her eyes go downcast. She wasn't the bravest of Faeries to be able to take that kind of rejection, not like Nevada or Alexia. And she wasn't prepared for the shove he gave her. She supposed it wasn't that big of a shove, but it caught her so unaware she fell backwards and landed on her bottom.  
  
" Hey!" Nevada growled to herself after what she saw. She moved to go forward and show the pompous Elf her fist, but another blonde newcomer made her stop and watch curiously.  
  
" That will teach you, dear Faerie," he said in an irritatingly patient talking-to-children's tone," not to run in to your elders and betters." Mortified by his chuckle and that of the others, Peony kept her gaze downcast. She was ready to pick herself back up and retreat back to her people so she could cry over the humiliation in safety (and kick Nevada over her stupidity) when a pale, strong hand came in her gaze. She stared dumbly, unsure of what to do. She knew it wasn't the Elf that pushed her, cause the moment the hand came into view, the laughter stopped.  
  
" Come on," she heard a strong yet soft masculine voice tell her. She'd heard that voice before-at the council. Curious now, and still self-conscious, she took the hand and allowed him to pull her upright with no effort at all. Blushing, she looked up at her rescuer, and was astonished to see it was the prince of Mirkwood. He dusted off her cloak a bit, and turned to the other Elves, seemingly forgetting Peony was standing there, and began scolding them in Elvish. She was mesmerized by his voice and speech, and watched him sternly glare the Elves down who now, shamefaced, turned to Peony.  
  
" Forgive us, lady," the elf that pushed her said, somewhat embarrassed." We did not mean to treat you so unfairly. I sincerely thought you wouldn't fall." All she could do was nod, which was enough for him. He paused, bowed, and left with his friends.  
  
" You must forgive Dwelyn," Legolas said, finally turning to Peony." He is but young yet, and still holds foolish prejudices installed in him by his ancestors."  
  
She bit her lip, and nodded." Thank you for helping me, Prince." She paused for a moment, studying him. He certainly was a handsome elf, breathtakingly gorgeous, even by fae standards. She still thought it was a wonder how male elves could grow their hair out so long, and his was only about an inch shorter than Nevada's!   
  
At that moment, she happened to see the amused expression on his face, and the humor in his blue eyes. Thinking he was secretly laughing at her fall, too, she became defensive." Sir, if you think to help me and then laugh at me-"  
  
She stopped when he let out a low chuckle. Astonished at the sound, she let him continue." If you saw the look on Dwelyn's face when you ran into him, you would be laughing, too."  
  
Peony blinked, then grinned." Yeah, that was a keeper. And thank you again. That was very kind-"  
  
He dismissed the thanks with a wave of his hand, giving her a friendly smile." Think nothing of it. Are you and your friends enjoying your stay at Rivendell, little one?"  
  
" Yes, we are," Nevada strolled up, her arms folded across her chest. Her stance was relaxed as she rested a hand on her hip, but the look in her eyes was a subtle warning." Elrond's home is breathtaking."  
  
Legolas nodded, pausing to speculate over the newcomer. She certainly proved of her temper at the council, but now he was faced with a more composed Nevada." Yes, it is," he replied, feeling more at ease at her cooperativeness. He had been worried that she would continue to be hostile during the journey, which would put a strain upon the Fellowship and their ability to get along, but she was proving him otherwise." It has been many years since I have visited Imladris last."  
  
" You visit often?" Nevada echoed. She nodded to Peony, who got the hint, nodded gratefully in Legolas' direction, and joined the other three faeries watching from the terrace where they had been sitting previously.  
  
" Yes," Legolas smiled." It is unfortunate that the five of you should see Rivendell in such grevious times, though."  
  
Nevada shrugged slightly." It can't be helped. So what brought you over here?"  
  
Legolas hesitated slightly, his sharp eyes taking in the three other faeries and Liana on the terrace. The princess was trying not to look suspicious as she glanced over every so often to see what they were up to. Legolas had to admit to himself that was intrigued by her. He had heard her laughing with Gandalf earlier, and Liana's laughter had...enthralled him. He found himself wanting to hear it again, but in times like these...he doubted he would. He didn't even know what possessed him to come this way, but he found himself heading towards the area where she was to speak with her again.   
  
" I was passing by and stopped to help Peony," he said, smoothly covering up his true reason for being there while he watched Nevada nod acceptingly.. She dropped her arms to her side, and when she winced, he frowned." Are you wounded?"  
  
" It's not that bad," Nevada shook her head, briefly touching her upper arm." I should be fine."  
  
" Let me see it."  
  
" No," Nevada snapped, then softened it by adding," It's an old wound that-"  
  
" Obviously bothers you." Legolas reached over and took her by the arm." You should see the healer."  
  
" I do not need a healer-"  
  
" Mi'lady," he cut in, amused at the reaction on her face to being called that," You need to be at full strength for this journey, and we leave tomorrow. We do not need anyone going in there wounded. It would hinder not only you, but the whole Fellowship."  
  
Nevada fumed for a minute, then rolled her eyes." Fine, *Prince*. I'll see a healer."  
  
He smiled as she huffed off in the right direction, and cast one last glance towards Liana before taking his leave. He would see her tomorrow.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a sight to behold. Dwarves, elves, men, and faeries alike stood behind Lord Elrond to see off the eleven companions of the Fellowship, who stood proudly before them at the gates of Imladris.  
  
" The Ringbearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom," Lord Elrond stated, looking each Fellowship member in the face. A few of the hobbits still looked uncertain, especially Frodo himself, but Elrond saw pride in the eyes of Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. Aragorn was drinking in his surroundings, as if it were the last time he would see them, and the two females of the group made a picture of their own. They stood regally, heads high, and looking ready for anything. He knew they had chosen well, and shared a look with Gandalf, knowing he was thinking the same thing.  
  
" And you who travel with him," he continued," No oath, no bond is laid to go further then you want." He paused, feeling a great sadness sweep over him. Perhaps it would be the last time he could see all of them together and healthy, but only time would tell. They had a hard road ahead of them." Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, of faeries, and men, and all free folk, go with you."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn placed a hand over their hearts and spread them toward Elrond in a gesture of farewell, and Liana and Nevada nodded their goodbyes to Elrond, Diana, Alexia, and Peony, who stood off to the side, trying to be happy yet failing. Their smiles were ones of sincerity, but the sorrow at their friend's leavetaking was evident in their eyes.  
  
" The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf stated. He had put on his trademark hat, and clutched his staff as he watched Frodo, urging him on with a gentle smile.  
  
Frodo turned, looking for all the world like an innocent child, blue eyes wide as he took in everyone and the pathway he was walking down. His heart was thudding in his chest as he thought,' This is it. No more safe cities, no warm beds. Just a lot of traveling to a place I don't want to be. But at least...'He smiled to himself, glancing at Sam, Merry, and Pippin.' At least I have my friends with me. I'm not alone.' The young hobbit led them down the path past the gates of the city, and when the path split into two separate entities, he stopped, confused.' Where do I go?'  
  
" Mordor, Gandalf," Frodo whispered with uncertainty." Is it left or right?"  
  
" Left," Gandalf nodded.  
  
With each step, Nevada found herself growing more anxious. She was looking forward to any fights with Orcs they might get into, but she couldn't help but feel a morbid sense of unease. Should they have agreed to come? Would her and Liana be able to get along with these strangers? She knew none of them personally, and it was a great comfort to Nevada to have Liana with her. Of any person Nevada became close to, Liana was the closest, and she understood her the best. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad with her along. Continuing with that mindset, the raven-haired warrior walked purposefully, telling herself that all things happen for a reason, and some good *had* to come out of this.  
  
Liana kept her gaze calm and collected as she took in each Fellowship member, trying to ward off her own jitters. She would be living with these people for the next couple of months - eating with them, fighting, traveling, everything. Part of her didn't mind because of Nevada being there; having a best friend along for the ride certainly made things a lot better, but part of her was still whispering,' What have we gotten ourselves into?' Her gaze stopped at Frodo, and she softened. That's why.' How it must feel to have such an evil thing bound to you,' she thought sadly. He was such a friendly little thing, and Liana found herself thinking that this journey should prove to be pretty interesting with four hobbits, two humans, an elf, a dwarf, and two faeries.  
  
Liana fought back a bubble of laughter at the thought.' This should be interesting.'  
Imladris - Elvish for Rivendell 


	11. Good Pheasant

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay of this chapter - my computer overheated about two weeks ago. Imagine my panic - I had no idea why I couldn't turn the thing on, and I get it over to CompUSA to hear them say I won't get it back for another week and a half. To top that off, they throw in the nice little detail that I'll probably lose everything I had on my computer. But it's okay as far as this story goes, b/c Jen (other mastermind of ATF) has copies of all the chapters and numerous other excerpts from farther in the story. So everything should be okay, and updates will start coming again (I promise!) So read on, and don't forget to review! Thanks!  
  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey   
  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through   
  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing   
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Four days had passed since the eleven parted with safer grounds. The exchange from warm beds and good food present at the elflord's home to the cold ground was a bitter one, but the members knew it was a necessary evil. Even so, as the Fellowship drew further away from Rivendell and into the wild, the terrain became rougher with each passing day.  
  
As the terrain became rougher, so did the efforts of conversation. Vague curiosity over the different races presented in each of the members occupied the first few days, but soon the reality of their quest set in. Moods became darker, and conversation flowed with more difficulty.  
  
" We have been walking since breakfast, Aragorn," Gimli called from the back of the line. He paused to catch his breath, before continuing with," I think it's time we gave it a rest."  
  
" Pansy," Nevada muttered.  
  
" I heard that, lass!"   
  
" Call me that again, Dwarf, I dare you," she growled, briefly whirling around to glare at him. She continued walking backwards to add," I've got about 1900 years on you, you've got a lot of nerve calling me 'lass.'"  
  
Gimli grumbled and gave her an evil eye, but kept silent. Nevada smirked in his general direction and turned back around to find Merry staring at her curiosly." What?" she asked irritably.  
  
Merry's eyes widened with panic, and he shook his head frantically." Nothing, sorry." He turned back around, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he met her gaze again. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. He tried again, but stopped himself a moment later.  
  
Nevada's nerves were already frayed from traveling nonstop for four days with complete strangers, bad food, and terrible terrain, and Merry was not helping the situation." If you have something to say, then spit it out."  
  
" Nev, be nice," Liana sighed, taking pity on the stuttering hobbit. She knew very well that her friend could be intimidating to a small creature like Merry - hell, she was intimidating to just about everyone when she was irritable. Liana couldn't blame her, though. She herself was in a pretty bad mood, and the males surrounding them didn't help matters. They just made it worse. Everyone was engrossed in their own thoughts, which made for very little conversation, and the constant traveling was beginning to get tedious.  
  
" I don't feel like being nice."  
  
Liana had to chuckle at the pouty tone of voice Nevada used." You sound like you're two."  
  
" Shut it."  
  
Aragorn mentally sighed to himself.' There they go again. Pretty soon they'll start arguing, their voices will rise, and then one of them will laugh and they'll act like nothing happened.' They were so different from any other females he'd known, and it took him by surprise at how quickly they could put arguments behind them like they did every day.   
  
He had to admit, they intrigued him, how two complete opposite girls, from personality to physical looks, could seem as close as sisters. It was another wonder he had about the faerie race, and Aragorn knew he wasn't the only one curious. Practically everyone in the Fellowship stole inquisitive glances at the two, besides Gandalf, of course.   
  
The relationship between Gandalf, Nevada, and Liana caught his attention, as well. Gandalf regarded them fondly, like one would a niece or daughter, and they looked to him like a father figure. The thought that the two had been raised by him crossed Aragorn's mind, but he wasn't absolutely sure about that. He'd have to ask Gandalf sometime. Which brought up another point about the faeries; it wasn't easy approaching them qith questions, especially Nevada. Liana was kind enough, and made an effort to converse, but whenever she made full eye contact with Aragorn, he felt slightly uneasy, as if she could read his thoughts. And Nevada was nearly unapproachable. Unless she was in a good mood. Which wasn't often.  
  
Gimli's voice broke Aragorn from his train of thought, and he resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead. Maybe it would be better if they broke for lunch about now. His eyes met with Gandalf's, who nodded, and Aragorn stopped walking to turn and face the others." We'll stop for lunch in the clearing over there, near the border of the trees."  
  
" Finally," Nevada and Gimli spoke at the same time. They gave each other weird looks and shook their heads, walking briskly to the spot Aragorn pointed out.  
  
" They have more in common then they think."  
  
Aragorn nearly jumped when Liana appeared out of nowhere, strolling along next to him with a pleasant look on her face. He paused to consider what she just said, and after giving it some thought, he nodded." Yes, they do."  
  
" Stubborn, arrogant, very large tempers. And those were compliments."  
  
Aragorn chuckled, watching the said two argue over who was sitting in a certain spot first." They'll learn to tolerate each other. Eventually."  
  
" Either that or they'll kill each other," Liana surmised.  
  
" Who will?" Both adults looked down to see Pippin looking up at them curiosly.  
  
" The faerie and the dwarf," Aragorn answered." Let's go get some food before your friends over there decide to eat it all."  
  
Pippin looked confused for a moment." Nevada and Gimli?"  
  
" I think he meant the other hobbits," Liana clarified. She smiled when Pippin blushed at his mistake.' Hobbits are so cute,' she thought to herself.' Why can't more people be as warm and friendly as them?' An idea sprouted in her mind, and out loud, she said," Pippin, why don't you sit with me for lunch? I'd like to hear more about the Shire. I haven't been there in a long time."  
  
Pippin's expression turned to one of awe, and he nodded." Sure, Princess Liana."  
  
" Just Liana."  
  
" Okay Pri-Liana."  
  
" You've been to the Shire?" Merry piped up from his spot on the grass. When she nodded, he asked," When?"  
  
" Oh, it was long before you were born," she laughed, taking a seat between Merry and Nevada. Pippin sat down across from her." Nevada and I were there about four hundred years ago. From what I remember, it was very beautiful, and very peaceful."  
  
" It's still like that," Merry said happily.  
  
" Very green, too. Lots of mushrooms," Pippin nodded with a grin.  
  
" No kidding," Nevada agreed." You people live off of mushrooms, don't you?"  
  
Sam looked indignant at the remark from his post near the pot of food." I'll have you know, we eat plenty of other things."  
  
" We couldn't have guessed," Gimli smirked, causing chuckles from the humans and wizard.  
  
" Potatoes, onions, tomatoes, carrots," Sam ticked off on his fingers." Peas, beans, plenty of meat...All kinds of things."  
  
" Is that what you're making?" Nevada leaned over to see the contents of the enormous black pot.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Vegetable stew, or whatever."  
  
" Something like that. Legolas shot a pheasant earlier, and I'm adding that to it. Pheasant is delicious in potato stew."  
  
Nevada crinkled her nose, her expression matching the turning of Liana's stomach. Neither of them were used to the hobbits' food habits, and since Sam was the cook, they had been getting hefty hobbit meals since the trip started. They weren't bad by any means, but the faeries weren't accustomed to lots of gravy and potatoes.  
  
" At least the pheasant's a change," Liana murmured to Nevada, who nodded. To Sam, she said louder," When did Legolas get the pheasant?" She couldn't remember him ever leaving the Fellowship line, but then again, he could have done it while her and Nevada were arguing, or Nevada was arguing with the dwarf.  
  
Sam looked up at the question." Oh, he shot it earlier when Gimli and Nevada were fighting." Figured. " He was very quick about it, too - had it in about five minutes flat. He's a fine shot, that Elf is."  
  
Nevada and Liana's attention turned to the lone Elf standing off to the side, watching their surroundings intently." Does he ever do anything else?" Nevada whispered to her friend, and Liana shrugged, lost in thought as she studied the blonde, quiet Legolas. Was he purposefully distancing himself from everyone, or was he naturally that quiet? The only people he really spoke to were Aragorn and Gimli, and he only spoke to the dwarf to defend himself and his heritage. Now that Liana was looking at him, leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest, she knew he had to be lonely at some point. After all, he was among all these strangers, the only one of his kind there, and at least she had Nevada.  
  
" Liana!"  
  
" What?" Liana snapped out of her reverie, and blinked at Nevada." I'm sorry, what?"  
  
" Pay attention," Nevada rolled her eyes, but let it slide." The hobbits are asking about our clothes. Or should I say, Merry is."  
  
Liana raised an eyebrow at the furiously blushing hobbit." What about them?"  
  
" Why we're wearing...pretty much the whole outfit. They don't get the skirt thing, either. I figured you could explain it better because of where you're from."  
  
" Um...okay," Liana agreed hesitantly, frowning slightly. She turned to face the hobbits, briefly glancing down at her own clothing. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless top underneath her midnight blue cloak, a light blue pleated skirt that ended just above mid-thigh, forearm guards, and black boots that reached just a few inches short of her knees. Her shirt ended in a striped 'v', and other decorative stripes were located down the sides of the skirt and the neckline of the shell (the shirt). To her, it was normal battle attire, but she could see where it would be a bit of a shock to other people. Not many foreigners ventured into faerie territory, so not many humans, elves, and hobbits knew how they dressed.  
  
" We come from a place farther east than here, and the weather is drastically different there," Liana started.  
  
" Understatement of the century," Nevada added.  
  
Liana shot her a look." Who's doing the explaining here?"  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Sure. Anyway, the weather's a lot hotter where we come from, and it would literally be dangerous to our health if we wore a lot of clothing, such as heavy cloaks, tunics, long-sleeved shirts and dresses."  
  
" Is the heat that bad?" Frodo suddenly asked. He had been quiet for most of the conversation, but now he was watching the two faeries wide blue eyes.  
  
" Oh, yes," Nevada nodded.  
  
" Most people think the conditions are unliveable because of the heat, but we've adapted to it over the past few millennia," Liana explained. " Since it's so hot, we have to wear...less clothing than all of you here in the west. It's not only necessary, but it's more comfortable. So skirts, like the ones we have on, are more practical at home and for travel then dresses or long pants are." She gestured towards her own wardrobe, than Nevada's. Nevada was wearing a deep violet sleeveless top that also ended in a striped "v", a deep violet skirt, a black cloak, forearm guards, and black boots, with similar stripes going down the sides of the skirt, and around the neckline of the shell. Each inch and a half stripe was made up of three colors; down the center of Liana's stripe was light blue, and on each side was dark blue, then gold, and down the center of Nevada's was purple, then silver, then black.  
  
" That explains a lot," Merry nodded.  
  
" So it never snows there?" Sam asked. He brought out plates for everyone to eat, and encouraged everyone to pick up their plates and get food.  
  
Nevada snorted." I don't think Liana knew what snow was until she was about five hundred."  
  
Liana grinned and got up to get her food." I live in a desert, what do you expect?"  
  
" Your home's in a desert?" Pippin asked, bewildered." Where do you get your food??"  
  
The princess laughed before sitting down again." Well, we have cattle and the like, and we import a lot of grains, as well. Some of it can be grown, especially wheat."  
  
" Where do you live?" Frodo asked Nevada.  
  
" In a jungle," Nevada replied. She chewed thoughtfully on Sam's food, swallowed, and added," This is pretty good, Sam."  
  
The gardener blushed." Thank you."  
  
" Is a jungle like a forest?" Merry asked.  
  
Both girls shook their heads." It's very wet," Liana said.  
  
" It rains a lot," Nevada elaborated." But it's nothing like the forests you know. It's very humid and sticky, with lots of thick trees, plants, flowers, and animals. A lot of bugs, too."  
  
" Is it humid at your home, too?" Pippin looked up at Liana.  
  
She shook her head, amused." No, it's quite the opposite; very dry, and there's hardly any trees. It never rains where I'm from."  
  
" Do you two live far away from each other?" Frodo asked.  
  
" Not overly," Nevada shook her head." We're about a day's ride from each other."  
  
" Then why are the climates so different, if you're so close?" Sam asked, interest peaked. He'd never heard of two completely different climates existing so close together - especially a desert and a jungle. Two things that he'd never seen before, either, and they sounded like wonderful places to visit.  
  
Liana shrugged." We're not really sure. That's just the way it is. There's also countries full of forests like these, grasslands, islands and beaches, all manner of different climates. Then again, our magic could come into play there," she winked at the hobbits, who smiled.  
  
" They sound beautiful," Aragorn mused from his seat. The faeries blinked in surprise, not even knowing the humans had been listening or even interested in their conversation with the hobbits. Apparently the dwarf and the elf were interested, too, because they kept watchful eyes on the girls and the conversation.  
  
" Yes, it would be wonderful to visit them sometime," Sam added wistfully.  
  
Nevada bit the inside of her lip before countering Sam's remark." My home doesn't have visiting hours anymore. It...was destroyed in the last Mordor battle."  
  
An awkward silence followed her statement. Pippin cleared his throat, Merry looked down, and Sam looked embarrassed for saying anything on the matter.  
  
" That's terrible," Frodo said quietly, seriously.  
  
Nevada ignored the dull ache of rememberance in her heart, and pushed it aside." Yeah, it is." She paused, her gaze sweeping over the humans, who averted their eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry for your loss," Boromir said, braving Nevada's gaze for a few moments.  
  
She shook her head, slightly annoyed." Don't apologize, it's not like it was your fault. What is it with you humans and apologizing?" Liana nearly snorted, earning a half-hearted hit from Nevada. The faerie paused, feeling a little guilty for snapping at the man when he had offered condolences. These guys were nice when they wanted to be, couldn't deny that." But thanks, anyway."  
  
There was a momentary lull in conversation as everyone enjoyed the pheasant stew Sam made. Nevada chewed thoughtfully as she looked at each member of the Fellowship, stopping at Liana. She was in one of her moods again, where she quieted down from her usual cheerfulness and was drawn deep in thought - Nevada always wondered what her friend was thinking about during those times.  
  
" Enjoying your pheasant?" Nevada asked her. Liana blinked and looked up, smiling a little.  
  
" It's good pheasant." They shared a smile before going back to their meal." Not something we'd eat everyday, but..."  
  
Nevada agreed wholeheartedly." It's a change, right? But just think, Liana -" she brandished her spoon to gesture towards their bowls of stew." We're expanding our normal diets to include foreign delicacies."  
  
Liana had to laugh. Nevada had the quirkiest sense of humor when she wanted to be funny." Foreign delicacies. I'll remember that one."  
  
" You do that." An idea came to Nevada right then, and she looked up from her food, searching for a certain someone. When she found him, she let out," Hey, blondie!"  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed in irritation at the nickname she had so kindly bestowed on him earlier in the trip. When Liana practically choked on her food and started laughing at her friend's comment, he felt slightly embarrassed at the insult.  
  
Nevada gave the elf a thumbs up." Nice pheasant!"  
  
Gandalf shook his head slowly at the faerie's teasing. This was proving to be quite a different experience than he thought it would be. He could only imagine what the rest of the journey would hold in store for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Day 12  
  
" This is getting really boring."   
  
Liana grinned as she kept the pace next to the speaker." You're only saying that because there's nothing around here for you to fight."  
  
Nevada made a face towards her friend. Liana was right, as usual.' Damn her for knowing me too well.' So what if it had been eight days of absolutely no action and she'd had nothing to do *for* the past eight days but watch the humans trudge loudly through the terrain, stare at groves of trees and rocks, and listen to the dwarf complain about being saddled with " a mangy elf and two maddening faeries"? And of course Liana saw right through her grumpiness - she was good at that, and it got so *irritating* that she could take it all in stride and not feel the need to fight like Nevada herself did.  
  
" Damn you, Liana."  
  
The dirty blonde blinked, almost walking into a rock bed with her surprise. Quickly altering her course onto the path, she shook her head slightly, raising an eyebrow at her friend." That was totally random."  
  
" I know."  
  
Agitation flashed in Liana's eyes, and Nevada felt a swell of pleasure in knowing that her best friend wasn't completely immune to the urge to do something other than keep the pace with hobbits and try to make conversation with the sulky humans." Don't," she said.  
  
Nevada cocked her head innocently." Don't what?"  
  
" Start anything," she responded simply.  
  
" Why would I ever want to do that with my best friend?"  
  
Suspicion replaced agitation in Liana's golden eyes, and it made Nevada want to laugh." Do I look that stupid?"  
  
" Well, when you put it that way..." Nevada gave in and laughed when Liana reached over to pull out the ribbon holding Nevada's braid in place. She lightly danced out of the way before Liana could, who immediately gave chase - and off they went.  
  
" There they go again," Gimli grumbled, watching the only females of the group laugh as they played tag among the tall grass of the field. After a moment's play, Merry and Pippin joined in, and soon the four of them were chasing each other, much to the amusement of Frodo and Sam." Like small children out for an afternoon romp. Their cheerfulness is nauseating."  
  
Gandalf resisted a chuckle at the dwarf's comments. He watched the four with a merry light in his blue eyes, his heart lifting at the very sight of the four having fun. It was a rare thing to see in these times, and he was not about to spoil it for them." Let them have their fun, Gimli," he chastened in his rumbling, low tone.   
  
" We did not take part in this journey for fun, Gandalf," Gimli argued." There will be battles to fight, wars-"  
  
" This I know, as do they," the wizard consoled." Out of all the people here, I believe Liana and Nevada know the best of what is to come. They have dealt with it nearly their whole lives."  
  
" Then why do they act as such?" Gimli gestured towards a laughing Nevada teasing an indignant Liana into another chase.  
  
Gandalf smiled sadly." It is in their nature, son of Gl¢in. The Fae are a generally happy people who enjoy, even as they get older, indulging in lighthearted games that remind them of better times. Their moods can change from serious to mirthful in a matter of seconds, if they wish. It is just the way they are."  
  
Boromir heard every word from his position just ahead of the two, walking along with Bill the pony. He allowed this new information to digest in his mind as he watched the two faeries cease their carousing and begin to talk animatedly. He had been wondering the very same thing about the faeries, as well as the hobbits. They, too, seemed to take the journey from a cheerful point of view, and he didn't understand it until Gandalf explained it. The man of Gondor knew of the faeries from his father's tales of their lands, but he had never met one. He had always thought of them as being similar to the elves, but these two certainly changed his views. Since the start of the journey, both girls had proved to be most peculiar and mysterious.  
  
The darker haired one, Nevada, was a lot quieter in the beginning. Boromir detected bitterness and anger in the way she walked and acted, and a profound sadness she tried to hide with sharp words and long silences. She did little to associate with anyone except the other faerie for the first few days, but after awhile she began to gradually open up to the hobbits and eventually the rest of the Fellowship. Now she proved to be a talkative, mischief-making instigator who seemed to thrive on...well, making the dwarf mad.  
  
Boromir had to chuckle at the thought. Never before had he seen a female rile a dwarf as much as that one did when she put her mind to it. The teasing reminded him of Nevada's blithe counterpart, Liana.  
  
The lighter-haired faerie appeared to be a freer creature than the same one he had seen at the council. She walked with a spring in her step, smiled easier, and delighted in speaking with the hobbits and Aragorn and himself, much to their surprise. The princess seemed to grab this time of peaceful traveling as an opportunity to let down her guard and genuinely try to get to know her companions.   
  
He found their actions to be a refreshing change from the norm, even though he was still a little leery of them. Everything about the two was foreign, and it would take him a while to get used to it. And not just him, Boromir realized as he glanced at other members of the fellowship. He had caught the same wondering look in Aragorn's eyes, even the Dwarf's...and the Elf's. Boromir stifled a sigh. The fair creature had not spoken more than five words to anyone other than Aragorn since they left Rivendell, and to tell the truth, the man of Gondor was more uneasy around him than around the faeries. While Legolas was never impolite, infact, quite the opposite, he tended to keep to himself as he scanned their surroundings for danger and kept watch. The Elf also had an uncanny way of appearing beside a body from out of nowhere, and his scrutinizing gaze was more than a little unnerving. His ice blue eyes looked right through him, and the man couldn't hold his fathomless stare for very long.  
  
The man sighed in confusion. Perhaps one day he would grow used to his companions and their foreign ways. But until then, he contented himself to observe and stay on the alert.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thunder rumbled from a distant storm around the area of Isengard, leagues away from the party traveling through Middle Earth's terrain. The vague acrid smell of lightning flavored the air, as well as molten lava from the underground chasms of Orthanc.  
  
The white wizard made his way slowly to his tower from a brief visit to the underground, overseeing the creation of his army. He clutched his staff tightly in his left hand as he ascended up the steps, robes dragging behind him on the stone. He made an oddly regal figure, old and wise, until one looked closer into his eyes. The black orbs spoke of a distorted intelligence, and a madness born of greed and power.  
  
Saruman stepped into his chamber and shut the door behind him, his gaze already fixed on the sphere laying dormant on a pillar in the center of the room. He made his way towards it, and upon reaching it, held out a wicked hand. He began chanting in a deep voice, the tainted words washing over the palantir until a fire kindled within it. Slowly the fire died with his words, and a picture became clear in its depths.  
  
" So the journey continues on," Saruman embellished, his eyes fixed on the image of eleven companions traveling through rock and forest." Everyone hopeful and truly believing this will work out for the best." His lips curled into a hateful sneer." Such disillusioned, pathetic creatures. Do they really think the Ring will make it as far as Mordor? Or be destroyed, for that matter?"   
  
Saruman's voice dropped to a chilling whisper." The Fellowship will fail. I will see to that." 


	12. Taking Shelter

Author's Note: Hey! Yes, I am alive! Lol, just wanted to tell you that. Oh yeah...  
  
What I Own: The entire Faerie race (including Liana, Nevada, yadda yadda...) and other minor, minor characters  
  
What I Do Not Own: Everything else  
  
It's raining, it's pouring  
  
The ocean's are storing  
  
Water from the falling rain  
  
While thunderclouds are roaring  
  
~Meish Goldish  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The midday sun filtered through the leaves of the giant, ancient trees in the surrounding forest, creating patches of light along the forest floor that dotted a pathway through the twist of roots and exotic bushes. Small, lithe birds could be heard, chirping and singing as they flitted from branch to branch, and larger, more colorful birds cawed harshly from their perches in the higher part of the trees.   
  
Even louder than those animals was the faint crashing of foliage in the distance. Some of the wildlife cleared at the noise, not sure if it was friend or foe that came into their jungle, and others stayed on, but hid to see what the disturbance could possibly be. It became apparent that four hooves pounding on the ground were mauling the foliage, and it was coming closer with every passing minute.   
  
Fuintal rode harder as the forest thinned out a bit, and a hint of the palace came into view. He fought back a gasp at the breathtaking structure appearing before him, looming taller as his horse cleared the forest and got closer. The lush grass under the animal's feet was a tempting treat for the stallion, but his master urged him on until they reached the front of the magnificent building.  
  
" Kalwa," he breathed to himself, his eyes drinking in every detail. The palace itself was an ivory color, with a vague hint of pale gold swirls in its rounded roofs. Twelve of thirteen steps that stretched at least thirty feet across led up to a set of massive arched double doors, flanked on either side by a smaller set of rounded doors. Giant white pillars were strategically placed for support, and with Fuintal's sharp elfish vision, he noticed the wispy, foreign writing etched at the base of the pillars and around the archways of the entrances. The roof was extended enough to protect the stairs from the elements; large and rounded, and about sixty feet high. For the first time in decades, Fuintal felt the massiveness of this palace, feeling very little next to it, yet completely taken away by the exquisite craftsmanship this palace must have taken.  
  
The messenger was so consumed by his surroundings that he nearly forgot what it was he came to do, and a voice clearing its throat abruptly reminded him. He stopped his horse at the foot of the steps, and met the eyes of...a child.  
  
" We have been expecting you," came the youthful voice." Please, take from your horse and we will see to his needs while you come inside."  
  
Fuintal blinked in utter confusion at the little girl before him. She looked to be no more than eight years of age, a human child! Light, wispy red hair framed a small, serious face, and clear gray eyes peered up at him through the fairly long locks. She was dressed in a dark blue toga that ended a few inches before the ground, revealing clean, bare feet. Her arms were bare, as well, due to the odd toga garb that tied around one shoulder and left the other out in the open. Fuintal would have labeled her as a cute, pretty child, if not for the look in her eyes. Intelligence shone there, a deep understanding and a solemn light that he found disturbing in one so young. She stood on the fifth step up, so she didn't have to crane her neck as much to see his face.   
  
" Well?" she continued in her childlike voice, a faint, foreign accent coloring her words." Off you go; we cannot keep the queen waiting."  
  
Slowly, he got off his horse and patted his flank, murmuring a thanks to his companion in elfish. When a pair of hands placed themselves on the horse's neck, Fuintal turned quickly to see who was taking him away. A young boy of about twelve gave him a sharp glance with brilliant blue eyes, hands still placed on Fuintal's horse's neck. The horse, for his part, didn't seem bothered by the newcomer; in fact, he looked quite content.  
  
" Who are you?" Fuintal asked quickly, immediately suspicious of the thin boy with pointed ears, like himself, and ear-length, wind-tousled light brown hair.  
  
" Qadir," he replied, then gave the elf a reassuring smile." Worry not, sir Elf. Your steed will be taken to our stables just behind the castle, where he will be given water and fresh food. He'll be able to rest up for your trip back."  
  
Fuintal stared at the boy a moment longer, not being able to decipher much expression from the bright blue eyes. Finally, he nodded, still reluctant to leave his beloved horse in the hands of a twelve year old. As the boy and horse walked in the opposite direction, Fuintal turned to the child, recalling what she had said before." How did you know I was here to see the queen?"  
  
The child gave him a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything but exasperation, and gave a little sigh while she was at it. Fuintal fought back a grin at seeing such adult emotions come from her, as she responded," Trust me, Fuintal." He started at hearing her say his name." I know these things. Follow me." She turned and walked up the steps, not looking back to see if he was following. Figuring there was nothing he had to lose, the elf followed her, taking a moment to study her small figure. When he noticed her feet again, he asked," Where are your shoes?"  
  
She glanced at him, and then looked down at her own feet. Shrugging delicately, she replied," I didn't feel like wearing any today. It's rather hot, and shoes would only be a hindrance."  
  
"...A hindrance," he repeated in disbelief.  
  
" Yes." Her eyes flashed with irritation." That is what I said."   
  
" What is your name?"  
  
" Why does it matter?"  
  
It was his turn to become annoyed." You know my own, and it is only fair that I know yours."  
  
She paused for a moment, then nodded." My name is Ariella, but my relatives call me Ara."  
  
" Speaking of relatives, where are your parents?"  
  
" You ask so many questions!" The child threw up her arms dramatically." Are all elves as inquisitive as you?"  
  
Fuintal had to grin. She was quite smart for her age, and very humorous." Depends. Now...why are you here alone?"  
  
" I was sent to greet you, and I certainly do not need my mother and father to accompany me," she sniffed.  
  
' Why, you little upstart,' Fuintal thought to himself, now more annoyed than amused with her change in behavior.  
  
" I am not an upstart!" Ara argued back. Caught off guard again, Fuintal did nothing but stare at her. At that moment, they reached the double doors, and the two stopped in front of them. Ara didn't spare him another glance as she raised her arm and waved her hand in front of the two doors.  
  
Centuries of diplomatic training kept Fuintal's mouth from dropping open in surprise as the doors opened up at the young girl's will, yawning wide to reveal a hall as equally massive as the outside of it. Gathering his wits about him, he shook his head and stepped in with her." I am not even going to ask how you knew what I was thinking, nor how you just did that."  
  
She smirked, pushing her hair out of her face." Good. I never give away my secrets, anyhow."  
  
Ara led him through the hall, and he couldn't help but look up at the high rounded ceiling, the colorful, gorgeous tapestries hanging next to the doorway-sized windows, and the rugs that decorated the smooth floor. The windows let in the sun's rays, filtering in bright light to an amazingly empty hall.  
  
" Where is everyone?" Fuintal found himself asking, his voice faintly echoing.  
  
" Avoiding you."  
  
He nearly stopped walking." Pardon me?"  
  
" They do not wish to see the elf who has come visiting. They're afraid of the news you bring."  
  
" I assure you, it is not that bad," Fuintal soothed.  
  
" It's not?" In a moment of true surprise, Ara looked up at him, hope flaring in her pale gray eyes.  
  
Fuintal smiled down at her." No, little one. Trust me," he finished, using her own words back at her. Ara narrowed her eyes at the elf, but said nothing. She led him down a hallway adorned with a long red rug with dark blue swirls along the edges, and many closed doors on either side. They came to the end of the hall, and another set of double doors that Ara opened with the same trick she'd used before. She gestured for him to go inside.  
  
" She is just at the end of the room," Ara explained. When he went to step in, the blonde child stopped him for a moment." Fuintal? Don't ever call me ' little one' again. I'm probably older than you." With that said, she shut the door and left.  
  
' All my life, I have never been through a situation stranger than that one.' Fuintal shook his head in amazement, before turning, his eyes seeking out the far end of the room, where he expected the queen to be. A throne sat elegantly there, draped in red and gold, yet it was...empty. Just as his brow furrowed in slight confusion, he heard a soft voice; quiet, yet full of power and agelessness.  
  
" I hope you did not take offense to Ariella's assertiveness. She has quite a sassy nature for her age," the voice finished, laced with motherly humor.  
  
Fuintal finally found the owner of the voice next to the large window to his right, and his breath caught at the sight of the faerie Queen.  
  
Her back was to him at first, her gaze fixed on something outside of the window as she rested her hands on the window's sill. Even from his vantage point, he could sense the power she held, and it nearly made him uncomfortable. It was not often that one meets a woman who could lead a kingdom as successfully as she had for the thousands of years; for a moment, he was unsure of whether he should be awed or frightened.  
  
It was when he looked deeper into her slim form that he noticed it. To normal eyes, she carried herself as was expected of royalty, but to Fuintal's vision, the posture was not as straight as it should be, the shoulders a bit more weighted by a heavy heart. It grieved him to see one so fair and influential as her to seem so melancholy, but he assumed it to be because of the attacks on her kingdom and people. Many times he had seen Lord Elrond as thus, weighed down by duty and regret over the coming war.  
  
Fuintal bowed, even though she was not looking at him yet." Queen Emilia."  
  
" Khoob rooz, Fuintal. Please, sit down. I believe we have much to talk about."  
  
She lifted a hand and gestured toward the chairs near where she stood, and Fuintal approached, already used to the faeries' bizarre way of knowing his name without him speaking it. When the messenger reached his seat, he remained standing, waiting for her to be seated first. The queen turned away from the window with a small sigh, her thick, black curls shaking slightly as she walked to her chair. When she saw him still standing, she smiled." Ah, the legendary courtesy of the elves. You may sit down, Fuintal, although I appreciate your gesture." He flushed slightly under the praise, and both were seated. The Elf soon found himself under the piercing gaze of the faerie queen, and he resisted the urge to shift anxiously. It must go along with the age of wisdom, he thought, remembering yet again how Lord Elrond could do the exact same thing: make a body uncomfortable.  
  
" Would you like a refreshment from your long journey here?"  
  
Fuintal shook his head politely." No, thank you, my Queen. I have important news to deliver firsthand."  
  
" News from Imladris?" she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
He nodded." Yes, my Queen."  
  
" Is it of the party of five of my own that left here but a month ago?"' And without my permission,' Emilia mused to herself, wondering what mischief those five could be conjuring up now.  
  
Fuintal nodded." Yes. The council meeting they...participated in agreed that the One Ring was to be destroyed, and had to be taken to Mordor to do so."  
  
Emilia's eyes darkened slightly." I see where this is going."  
  
Fuintal continued," The Ring bearer could not go alone, so companions were sent with him. Among the eleven are Nevada of Deimos and Princess Liana of Ciel." If Fuintal wasn't so seasoned in reading people, he would have missed the flash of displeasure in her eyes, for it there a splint second, then disappeared.  
  
The queen paused for a long moment, pondering the situation of one of her princesses leaving on a journey she might not come back from." I see."  
  
" The faeries Alexia of Charon, Peony of Miranda, and Diana of Saffron are guests in Lord Elrond's home until the pathway back here is clear of Orcs. They encountered a few on the way to our home, and Lord Elrond deemed it too risky to send the three back through that path until the danger subsided. I only made it here unscathed because I travel alone."  
  
Emilia nodded." A wise choice. It heartens me to know they are safe. As for Nevada and Liana..." ' Trouble since the day they were born,' she smiled fondly." Who is it they travel with, if I might ask?"  
  
" Certainly, my Queen." Fuintal cleared his throat." They travel with one of the Istar, an elf, a dwarf, four hobbits, and two men. The wizard is Gandalf the Grey," Emilia's smile widened," the elf is Legolas Greenleaf from the Woodland Realm; the dwarf if Gimli, son of Gloin; the four hobbits include Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins, the Ring bearer; and the two humans are Aragorn, son of Arathorn; and Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor."  
  
" Such a diverse group."  
  
" Many of them offered their services to protect the Ring bearer."  
  
" I know of Aragorn, son of Arathorn," she continued, her voice and eyes taking on a distant look." I met the young man many years ago. He has potential."  
  
Fuintal nodded in agreement. He knew little of the ranger, but he knew enough to know of the integrity and leadership qualities the man possessed. He would make an excellent king when his time came.  
  
" Thank you for this information, Fuintal of Imladris," Queen Emilia smiled warmly at him, and the elf couldn't help but be besotted with her. The tales of the queen's compassion and beauty were more than true, as well as the land's beauty. Now, his people's mistrust of the faeries and their homelands appeared foolish, almost naive. There was nothing to fear from this woman and her people." You may stay as long as you like to rest up before your journey back."  
  
He stood up with her and bowed, giving a smile back." Many thanks, Queen Emilia. I will only stay for one night, as I have to return as soon as possible, but I assure you, I will enjoy every moment of it. Your home is beautiful."  
  
She laughed, such a musical, delighted sound." I have forgotten how flattering elves can be when they put differences behind them. I am glad to hear of it. Ariella will show you to your room, Master Fuintal."  
  
" Thank you." As he went to walk away, he turned back, his curiosity getting the better of him." Ara told me that she might be older than myself. I wonder at this, my Queen. She looks so young."  
  
Emilia smiled, her eyes sparkling with more laughter." We age differently than most, dear Elf. While humans and elves alike grow into their adult form rather quickly, in their twenties and thirties, our aging process is drastically slower due to our immortality. A faerie will age a year for every century that passes by." Understanding dawned in Fuintal's eyes, along with it, shock." For instance, if a faerie turns eight hundred, like Ara, she will only appear to be eight years old. One can usually tell the age of a faerie by looking at their appearance."  
  
" It sounds more of a curse than naught," Fuintal frowned, remembering his own misgivings of Ara, and how irritated she became when he kept inquiring of her parents and her youth. It also made him realize that in the world of men, even elves, a faerie would not be given the respect he or she deserved until they were at least 1,600 years old, and even then, they would still look to be a teenager. He could only imagine how frustrating that would be.  
  
" It can be at times, but we learn to be patient through those years," she replied, glad he understood." It is very easy to judge those with a younger appearance."  
  
The doors opened to reveal Ariella, no longer a vexing young child in the elf's eyes, but an eight hundred year old adult tragically trapped in a child's body." Come, Fuintal, allow me to show you to your room."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The world was out to get her. She was sure of it. Nothing else could explain the torrent of rain that was currently pelting her cloak and everything else around her. And it wasn't even a light rain - no, these rain droplets were fat and heavy, especially with no wind to guide them anywhere but straight down. Nevada was able to ward off the faint chill in the air better than her comrades, but she couldn't escape the feeling of the mud sloshing around in her shoes, not to mention the sensation of being soaked to the skin despite all the clothing she was wearing.   
  
The skies had shown the first hints of a rainstorm earlier in the day, but everyone, even Gandalf, expected it to move to the north, away from them. Well, of course they were all wrong. A few hours later, and the skies opened up to drench the company until all eleven resembled a troop of drowned rats trudging through the mud and stone of their current pathway.  
  
So here they were, still walking, still wet, and it was still raining as heavy as it had started. Someone high up there must hate her, Nevada concluded with conviction. Or maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was the human. Her eyes zeroed in on Aragorn a few yards ahead of her. He made his way through the mud quite ungracefully, she noted with a rueful smile, but at least he didn't complain about their current situation. Truth be told, no one really said anything since the rain had started. It was everyone to his or her own thoughts, which was okay with Nevada. Usually a bit of rain never bothered her, but this shower had the potential to turn into a storm, if those thunderclouds in the east told her anything, and that, above all else, irritated her.  
  
She hated thunderstorms.  
  
And apparently, she wasn't the only one. A quick glance to her right showed her Liana, whose face was just as grim and miserable as she felt, but her friend kept her mouth shut like everyone else. Liana wasn't too fond of rain or storms in general - Nevada didn't think anyone who'd lived in a desert for most of their life *would* be, either, so the two shared a common dislike of thunderstorms. The only one in the group who seemed to be remotely okay with the rain was the elf, but even his expression was one of indifference.  
  
Nevada's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden gust of wind blew through and swept back the hood of her cloak, exposing her head to the downpour above them." Arghh!" she growled softly, fumbling to pull it over her again. Every time she managed to pull it on, it would fall back down and she would get even wetter.' I can't take much more of this!' she sighed internally.  
  
" Having trouble, Miss Nevada?"  
  
The faerie looked down to meet the squinted gaze of Pippin, who was walking along side of her and trying to maintain eye contact by rubbing the water out of his eyes and blinking rapidly. He didn't look like he was faring any better than she, and for a moment Nevada felt guilty for complaining to herself. To her, the air was only chilled, but it must have been a lot colder for them.  
  
She shook her head at him." Not really, no. I'll live."  
  
He nodded, making his wet curls slap against his forehead." Okay, Miss- whoa!!" One moment he was there, the next minute Pippin was in the air, arms and legs flailing and ready to land on his back. It was only Nevada's quick reflexes that saved him from a very muddy bath.  
  
" Easy there, Pip!" Nevada had to laugh at his clumsiness." What did you trip over, your own feet?"  
  
She helped him up, and he shook out his cloak, the hobbit's face going red to the tips of his ears. He mumbled something that sounded like "yes" than kept walking in embarrassment.  
  
" Hey, don't worry about it, people fall all the time," Nev supplied. For some reason, it bothered her that he would be ashamed of himself around her, especially since they'd been on this journey together for twenty days-almost three weeks. She'd like to think that the hobbits were comfortable around her and Liana, since they were a little leery at first.  
  
" Even you?" Pippin asked, looking up at her again.  
  
Nevada snorted." You better believe it. Even more than me-" Nevada gestured towards Liana," is that one. Miss I-Have-Two-Left-Feet-And-Trip-Over-My-Own-Shoelaces Liana. That girl has tripped so many times-"  
  
" Nevada, would you leave me out of this?!"  
  
The raven-haired warrior stuck out her tongue at her friend and continued to entertain Pippin with stories of the Princesses' mishaps, but it became apparent that Pippin wasn't the only one listening. She had caught the attention of Sam, Frodo, and of all people, Legolas, who didn't hide the fact that he was amused at the tales Nevada was telling.  
  
Liana, for her part, was torn between laughing along with them and strangling Nevada with her own cloak. Her face became increasingly redder as practically the whole Fellowship began listening, forgetting about the horrid rain and focusing on amusement at Liana's expense.   
  
" Oh, and there was this one time when we were meeting with important delegates from Gondor-"  
  
" Valar, make her shut up," Liana muttered, fighting to keep from covering her face in embarrassment.   
  
Seeing this, Nev took pity on her friend and stopped, chuckling," Calm down, Liana, at least it got everyone's mind off the rain. You're too high-strung."  
  
Liana rolled her eyes, her mood only lifting slightly at the teasing's end. The rain still had not stopped, and she wanted shelter from it more than anything. Her thoughts were so preoccupied that she didn't realize someone had joined her in her walking until they touched her shoulder.  
  
Starting slightly, she looked up and saw Legolas, the archer elf she had known for nearly three weeks, yet hardly knew at all. He walked beside her, striding through the mud as easily as if it were a dry path. His hair was halfway pulled back, but strands of golden hair escaped from it and surrounded his pale face. He never seemed to get dirty, even in these conditions, and the thought always made her wonder why. At the moment, an amused smile graced his lips, the first time he had smiled at her, gray-blue eyes twinkling in amusement and all. While her heart skipped a slight beat at the wonderful sight, she flushed again, too." You know, all of that was spread over the course of about two thousand years, so it's not nearly as bad as you might think -"  
  
He stopped her by raising his hand slightly, his face still mirthful." It's all right, Liana, you needn't explain," he said. His voice was soft, yet it carried over the rain clearly." It certainly lightened everyone's mood, and I am sure you have plenty of tales to tell of Nevada."  
  
Liana laughed." That I do, but I'll save them for another day." She took a moment to study him, frowning slightly as her heart skidded another beat. She really needed to have that checked out by a healer." Did you need anything...?"  
  
" No," he shook his head slowly.' You looked downcast, and quite miserable walking through this mud and rain. I could not leave you alone to what could only be unhappy thoughts.' He wondered on that a moment. The elf had been watching her for many days, not sure what to make of her, but he did notice that her mood changed with the weather. When the day was sunny and warm, so was her disposition; she smiled much more and had long talks with Gandalf or joked with one of the Hobbits. But when the weather was dreary, such as this day, she became recluse and observant, all under a sheath of diplomacy expected of one of her stature. She was an erratic creature, a lot like his people yet so dissimilar to them. She had the same joy tinged with sadness that elves possessed, but she displayed it more openly, and she laughed and showed affection more freely. He felt drawn to her, and was striving to figure out why.  
  
" Legolas?" He drew away from his thoughts to find her smiling at him, amused." You were there one moment, then gone the next. I don't think I've ever seen anyone drift off into thought like you."   
  
They shared a chuckle, then lapsed into a comfortable silence, both nearly forgetting about the rain in the presence of one another. Legolas hesitated before speaking, then met her gaze again." We have hardly spoken before this, haven't we, princess?"  
  
She shook her head, then frowned slightly." Please, don't call me princess."  
  
He was shocked, to say the least." I will if you wish, but may I ask why?"  
  
" It's too formal," she admitted." And you're right, we haven't said more than ten words to each other, but I don't want our talks to be littered with formalities and titles."  
  
Legolas watched her for an intent moment, then smiled." Your honesty is refreshing."  
  
She opened her mouth, and then closed it, not knowing what to say in response. He was embarrassing her, but in a good way this time. She wasn't used to compliments of that sort." Thank you," was all she could think to say, and then mentally hit herself. How bland could she be? And besides, he was just being nice, nothing more. She *was* a faerie, after all.  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
" Aren't they cute together?" Frodo asked wistfully. He thought the couple made quite a picture despite the rain, heads bent slightly as they talked of everything and nothing. To find companionship in this weather and the circumstances was a gift.  
  
" NO!" Nevada shouted sharply. Startled by her own shout, her expression mirroring Frodo's, she quickly followed with a softer," No. He's an Elf, for crying out loud. I don't know what Liana's thinking."  
  
" The way I see it, Legolas came up to her," Merry added, surprising Nevada and Frodo even further, who hadn't even known he was listening." And they're just talking. I think it's great that they're getting along."  
  
Nevada scowled." Merry, stay out of it."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Shut it!" Nevada made a stopping motion with her hand, then fell silent as she pensively studied the elf and her best friend. What was he doing, anyhow? She thought all elves hated faeries, and here was this one chatting up her best friend like there was no tomorrow.' He's quiet for the whole trip, and all of a sudden he's attached to her side. And he's been watching her for days.' Not that Nevada was checking - Liana could take care of herself, and wouldn't take too kindly to Nevada mothering her.' Besides, I don't mother anyone,' she grumbled to herself. She didn't trust the elf one bit-  
  
" Shit!" Nevada jumped out of her skin when a large bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
" Wow!" Merry and Pippin said simultaneously, their eyes fixed on the lightning." That was amazing!" Merry gushed.  
  
" That was certainly not!" Nevada retorted, clutching her wildly beating heart. She dreaded the next flash." Rain, I can handle, but this...?"  
  
" You're afraid of lightning?" Merry asked, confused that one as old as she could be afraid of something.  
  
Nevada glared at him." I wouldn't be talking, short man. And I am not *afraid* it just startled me a little, that is all."  
  
Merry kept silent, but smirked a little, showing that he didn't believe her for a minute.  
  
Liana and Legolas were in the middle of a conversation when another lightning bolt flashed across the sky, this time accompanied with thunder. She jumped slightly at the clapping sound that rang in her ears, and looked up at the sky suspiciously.  
  
" Liana?" Legolas asked, immediately concerned." Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded vigorously." Fine. Just...Caught off guard. I have no love for thunderstorms."  
  
Legolas smiled." They're not pleasant, and I suppose you are not used to them."  
  
Surprised that he remembered, Liana looked at him." No, not really. I only experienced them in my travels."  
  
Now it was the elf's turn to be slightly amazed." Where have you traveled?"  
  
Liana was about to respond, when another crack of thunder made her jump out of her skin again. Now more than a little concerned, Legolas put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Are you sure you are all right?" he asked softly.  
  
She didn't know how to react to his worry. She wasn't used to being worried over by an elf, especially this particular elf." I-"  
  
" This is the most miserable weather I have seen in decades!" Nevada's agitated voice could be heard." How do you people *live* with this?!"  
  
Liana's lips broke into a grin." I'm not the only one afraid of storms."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows, then laughed with her, astounded that the mighty Nevada could be afraid of something." Perhaps we should stop before this gets worse. The lightning could strike any one of these trees."  
  
Liana nodded." You're right. Aragorn!" The ranger turned to look at the princess." This lightning will only endanger the rest of our journey, maybe we should stop."  
  
He pondered over her words, frowning at the thought of stopping, but realizing she was correct. The lightning would be a problem. He looked over to Gandalf, who nodded in silent agreement. Sighing to himself, he called out," Everyone, make for the cave down yonder! We will stay there until the storm subsides!"  
  
" Thank you!" Nevada mouthed to the sky, and the eleven made their way for the cave in the near distance. As soon as everyone was inside, they removed their wet cloaks to shake them out and proceeded to make themselves comfortable.  
  
Frodo shook out his wet curls, seating himself on the dry floor and relishing in the feeling of not being pelted on by raindrops. His clothes were still wet, but with the fire Aragorn was building, that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. He rubbed his hands together to ward off the chill, and smiled at Pippin and Sam, who sat down next to him." This is much better than traveling in the mud."  
  
" Indeed it is, Mister Frodo," Sam agreed, thankful for the opportunity to clean his boots and perhaps make something to eat for the lot of them." But it's hard telling when the rain will stop."  
  
Lightning and thunder followed his sentence, and Gandalf shook his head as the beastly dark skies." It should clear up by morning, but a storm like that could do damage during the night. We'll have to be careful of any mud slides when we begin travel again."  
  
" Great," Nevada muttered. She sat down next to Liana, who was busy untying her hair and wringing it out. Nevada grinned." Not a bad idea." Liana smiled at her friend, but kept silent, her displeasure over the storm bringing down her mood. Her eyes sought out Legolas, who was assisting Aragorn in the hunt for any source of timber in and around the cave. Liana watched him thoughtfully. The elf never seemed to get dirty, did he? Here they had trudged through the mud for hours, and all he managed to look like was radiant and...wet. She swallowed and lowered her gaze, shaking her head at the turn in her thoughts.' Foolish faerie, remember who he is,' she reminded herself fiercely.  
  
Nevada, oblivious to anything but the unsettling feeling of wet clothes sticking to her skin, stood up to get closer to the small fire Aragorn managed to create. She sat down near him, and nearly leaped up again when a huge bolt of lightning cracked a tree not far from their cave.  
  
Aragorn started at Nevada's movement." Anything the matter?" he asked.  
  
" What? No. I'm fine," Nevada denied.  
  
He looked at her skeptically, then watched as amusement as she gave a little jolt at another spear of lightning." You're frightened of the storm, aren't you?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him." So what if I am?"  
  
Much to the faerie's displeasure, Aragorn laughed, his curling black hair shaking with the movement and spraying unwanted water in her direction." I never thought I'd see the day when a faerie would be afraid of something as trivial as a lightning storm."  
  
" It is not a trivial matter!" Nevada defended herself." Many people are afraid of storms. I'm used to rain storms, not lightning. Lightning was a dangerous thing in the jungles of my home, something that killed and brought down many trees."  
  
Aragorn nodded with understanding, his laughter fading. He studied her while she squeezed excess water out of her black, wavy hair, and he was suddenly stricken by a feeling of remembrance again. He knew he had seen her before, but where...?  
  
More lightning had Nevada jumping and glaring at the sky, and Aragorn had to laugh again." Careful, Nevada, you'll leap yourself right into the fire, and then where will you be?"  
  
Surprised at his joke, Nevada laughed." Warmer than I intended."  
  
He laughed with her, and when her amused purple eyes met his blue ones, he suddenly remembered. Nearly fifty years ago, when he met with Queen Emilia...The grinning, dark-haired faerie, who stood next to her queen's chair with her friend, who he now knew as Liana. Those laughing eyes, so happy and bright with mischief...  
  
" You were there," he said, amazed at how little, yet how much she had changed.  
  
" Excuse me?" Nevada paused from her hair, arms raised behind her head.   
  
" In Miranda, with Liana and your Queen Emilia," Aragorn elaborated." I remember you. It was around fifty years ago."  
  
Nevada's eyes regarded his thoughtfully." I thought you looked awfully familiar. Yes, I remember that day, as well."  
  
" You were carefree then," he murmured, catching her off guard." Happy, and full of light. What happened between then and now to make you so sad?"  
  
She opened her mouth, and then shut it, a fierce, protective look on her face. She was shutting him out." Many, many things that you would not understand, human." With that, she got up to keep her friend company.  
  
Aragorn sighed, dispirited at her change of mood. That one was going to take a long time to get through to, and he found himself wanting to find out what made Nevada tick.  
  
Kalwa - beautiful (elvish)  
  
Khoob rooz - Good day 


	13. Day 29

Author's Note: Hello everyone! First off, let me apologize for how freaking long chapter 12 was - that was madness. It took a long time to write, a long time to read, but I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed - they're much appreciated! Sorry I kept everyone waiting for the last chapter, too, and I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one. Thanks again, and keep the reviews coming!!  
  
Not a shred of evidence exists  
  
In favor of the idea  
  
That life is serious  
  
~ Brendan Gill  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A soft breeze traveled through the area of pathways, trees, and rocks, warm enough to be a comfort from the violent storm, yet cool enough to leave a body feeling refreshed. This breeze passed by unchecked until it was broken by the presence of a large series of caves, with one in particular. The large opening in the rock was dark except for the faint glow of dying red embers in the middle of the area inside, and by that light sleeping forms could be seen. Ten, to be exact, with eight of them circling the pit of charred, brittle timber that used to house a heated fire. The three larger lumps hardly moved except for the occassional sigh and shift of body weight, with locks of black, golden brown, and pale brown, aptly belonging to two faeries and a human, peeking out of the mess of bedrolls and cloaks keeping them warm. The five smaller lumps were more restless, some mumbling in their sleep, others tightening holds on certain weapons as their slumber became less calming and more gruesome. The human Aragorn could be seen leaning against a rock, sleeping soundly despite the uncomfortable position he was in. Gandalf had set himself off a ways, near the wall, with his face covered by the trademark pointy hat.  
  
A lone figure observed all of this from his station at the mouth of the cave, his gray-blue eyes taking in every detail. It was fascinating to him how they could have fallen sleep hours ago to the sounds of the storm, when he himself would not have been able to rest until the thunder abated. Legolas drew his eyes away from his companions after a few more minutes, intent on keeping his sleeping charged safe by watching the outdoors for anything unusual. He leaned lightly against the side of the cave, arms folded across his chest and his bow and arrows at a reachable distance incase he needed them. He did not mind the nightwatch much at all; infact, he enjoyed it. The peacefulness of the night was a balm to the elf, and the soft glow of the quarter moon was all the light he needed to see everything in the area. His sharp eyes could detect anything from this vantage point, and that, too, was a consoling feeling.  
  
The breeze coming through grew strong enough to entwine with his hair, playing with the golden strands so they brushed away from his shoulders and caressed his face, and the elf allowed himself a moment for the peace to come over him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Since the Fellowship started, it had been a trial just getting to know everyone, and dealing with all of the prejudice that went along with it.' And let me get this straight,' Legolas mused to himself,' the faeries hate the elves, the elves hate the faeries, and the dwarves hate both.' Gimli had certainly made that known, making brash comments to the faeries and especially himself. For the most part, he tolerated it, but there were times the dwarf really dug deep. He knew in his heart that the jibes coming from Nevada, mostly, were in a less heated matter. He sensed that she didn't hold anything against him, but was just jesting with him. And Liana...  
  
Legolas smiled slightly as he spotted her form between Nevada's and Merry's, curled up slightly with one arm out of the blanket, lying limply on the floor. He didn't know what to make of her. She knew how to make him laugh, and she was just a general joy to be around, to talk to, to look at...Legolas shook his head at his turn of thoughts, quelling his feelings down. He fervently hoped this was just a short infatuation he could get over, for the consequences of such a relationship were too great. Maybe-  
  
The elf started at the incredibly loud noise that came from his right. His gaze swept over, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. When he found it, his eyes narrowed in irritation. It was coming from Gimli. The dwarf was snoring. It was exceptionally loud, resonating throughout the cave and making the elf wince every time Gimli breathed in.  
  
Legolas resisted the urge to go over there and kick him. His snoring really was quite loud, especially if it was beginning to wake up the others.  
  
Nevada's bleary eyes shot open as a horrendous noise invaded her ears, making her want to cover them. What in hell was it? Looking around and seeing everyone asleep let her know they weren't under attack, so that couldn't be it. Slowly, the faerie sat up, blinking and looking around. She spotted Legolas standing in the entrance of the cave, and he was glaring at something. She followed where his gaze led, and found the source.  
  
The dwarf.  
  
Aragorn shifted from his position on the rock, opening his eyes and searching for the noisemaker. He was a light sleeper by force of habit, and there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep unless the snoring stopped. He found Gimli a few feet away, snoring like there was no tomorrow. Nevada was awake, too, and had the most horrified look on her face.  
  
" What is he doing?" she asked, her voice slightly rough by sleep.  
  
Aragorn grimaced." He's snoring."  
  
Nevada made a face herself, then turned to poke Liana in the side. The girl moved slightly, but still slept." Ugh," Nevada rolled her eyes." Liana, you could sleep through a war if we let you. Now get up!" she hissed. She hit her friend again, and got the reaction she wanted.  
  
The faerie rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sat up." Cheh...?" she stopped when the snores reached her ears." What is that awful sound?"  
  
" Gimli's snoring," Nevada supplied, and both turned to glare evilly at the offending creature." I knew it had to be him that would ruin a good night's sleep."  
  
Liana shifted her weight to her palms so she could get a better look at him. All thoughts of sleep left her as each snore grew louder and more obnoxious. She'd never heard such a noise come from anything living - it was hideous." How do we shut him up?" Liana whispered, cringing every time he snored. It was so loud, she was afraid it would attract unwanted attention.  
  
" I don't know...hit him or something."  
  
" Why don't you?"  
  
" You're closer!"  
  
" What is it?" Merry awoke, staring at the girls in confusion, than at Gimli." Is he snoring again?"  
  
" Yes," they replied simultaneously. Liana leaned over and shook the dwarf a little." Hey, Gimli!" she whispered, although she didn't know why she was, because if anyone was still sleeping, they'd certainly be awake now." Gimli! Quit it!" She shook him a bit more, even slapped his arm, but all he did was roll over and continue snoring.  
  
" Hey, get Gandalf's staff and poke him," Nevada suggested.  
  
" Neither of you will touch my staff," the wizard grumbled from his position next to the wall of the cave." Find another way to shut the blasted dwarf up."  
  
By this time, the entire Fellowship was up, and staring at the dwarf, not knowing how to quiet him. Liana and Pippin scooted closer, the latter tugging lightly at his beard.  
  
" Maybe if he slept outside," the hobbit suggested.  
  
Liana shook her head." It's tempting, but he'll call attention to us."  
  
" Damn." Nevada sulked as the prospect of leaving Gimli out in the wet mud was shot down.  
  
" He's already calling attention to us with his noise making," Boromir pointed out." If we're going to quiet him, we should do it quickly."  
  
" Plug his nose," Sam, of all people, said. His hand was dangerously straying to the frying pan he used to cook last night's dinner with." Either that or-"  
  
" Sam!" Aragorn cut off, giving him an exasperated look." Put the pan down."  
  
" Sorry," Sam muttered sheepishly, blushing slightly.  
  
" Then what do we do?" Merry asked in a hushed whisper." If we wake him up and he falls back asleep. he'll just continue snorin'."  
  
" Good point," Sam said, almost sullenly. The hobbit was irked that their rest was being disrupted, and it frustrated him to no end that the dwarf couldn't keep quiet. What did it take to get a good night's rest after a hard day's travel?  
  
" Perhaps he can take the next watch, so he'll be awake while we sleep," Frodo suggested quietly.  
  
" Excellent suggestion, Frodo," Gandalf praised, then scooted himself closer to the dwarf, a humorous thing coming from a wizard. He raised his staff above Gimli's head, and sent it flying down to hit the dwarf on the top of his shoulder.  
  
*Thwack!*  
  
" Ahrgh, who hit me?!" Gimli scrambled to his feet, searching for his axe and his enemy as he moved." What bloody idiot hit me? I'll beat them to the ground!"  
  
" Why didn't he let us do it?" Nevada whined.  
  
Liana shrugged." Probably because we would have beaten him within an inch of his life instead of waking him up."  
  
Nevada laughed." Yeah, you're right."  
  
" Gimli, calm yourself," Gandalf ordered, giving the dwarf a deep frown that would have sent the bravest creatures cowering for their homes. Gimli quieted down when he saw the frown.  
  
" Why is everyone awake at this time of night?" he demanded." And frankly, why am I?"  
  
Gandalf's frown broke into a slow smile." How could they sleep, my friend, when your symphony was keeping them awake to its melodic beat?" Snickers could be heard throughout the Fellowship, and even Legolas allowed himself a small smile." We have agreed that it is your turn to take watch this night. Legolas; come and rest, Gimli will take over for you."  
  
The dwarf grumbled the entire way to the front of the cavern, mumbling about unfair wizards, pesky hobbits and faeries, and arrogant elves. On his way up, he passed the elf, and the dwarf growled at him. When he reached the front, he propped his axe on a rock, leaned against the wall, and folded his arms across his thick chest with a "humphf."  
  
" Don't worry, Gimli," Liana laughed," morning will come sooner than you think. Truthfully, it is a blessing you are awake. Samwise would have put a dent in your head if you had been asleep." The others laughed with her, with Sam blushing furiously and Gimli giving the faerie a thunderous frown. When Liana just smiled back, his scowl softened and he just shook his head, a bit of mirth in his eyes. It was just as Liana suspected; the dwarf was all bark and no bite, with a kinder heart than he'd like to let on. What a peculiar group of men her comrades turned out to be.  
  
" Everyone get some sleep," Aragorn ordered, and watched as the fellowship turned back to their bedrolls and cloaks. He smiled briefly as the hobbits Merry and Pippin bickered over floor space and whether the other had his blanket. After a few more minutes of jostled movement, everyone was situated for rest, and not ten minutes later, most were back asleep. The ranger positioned himself next to the rock again, making himself comfortable before folding his arms and letting his eyes slide close.  
  
A disturbance to his left made his head snape up, and when he realized who had sat next to him, he visibly relaxed." You should sleep," he said quietly." You have been awake for quite a while, my friend."  
  
Legolas shrugged lightly, pulling one knee up to his chest and wrapping an arm around it." I will eventually. I have too many thoughts keeping me awake at the moment."  
  
" Care to share?" Aragorn asked carefully. He knew very well that Legolas was a private person, so he might not get anywhere with this, but the elf usually opened up to the ranger because of their close friendship.  
  
Legolas smiled, his gray blue eyes twinkling." I will tell you what troubles me, only if you tell me what troubles you." Aragorn frowned. That wasn't part of his plan at all. At seeing the ranger's reaction, Legolas laughed softly." Someday, then. Now, sleep," the elf ordered." Your body needs more rest than mine. Human," he smirked.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes." Between you and Nevada..." he shook his head, letting the elf laugh again before smiling himself and closing his eyes." Boromir and I are beginning to feel outnumbered."  
  
" As you should."  
  
" Quiet, you," Aragorn growled, gentling the rebuke with a grin." I've heard enough out of obnoxious elves."  
  
" You wound me with your careless insults."  
  
" Careless?" The ranger raised a dark eyebrow, opening one blue eye." I think not."  
  
" Sleep."  
  
" You're the one speaking incessantly."  
  
" And if you both do not quiet down, I will personally make sure the two of you receive night duty for the next week," Gandalf rumbled from a few feet away." Silence those tongues of yours so we can *all* get some sleep."  
  
" Yes, Mithrandir."  
  
" Sorry, Gandalf."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Day thirty."  
  
" Twenty-nine."  
  
" What? Liana, what are you babbling about?"  
  
" We're not on day thirty. It's day twenty-nine."  
  
" Oh. Whoops."  
  
" It's an honest mistake."  
  
" Yeah. Day twenty-nine," Nevada continued." Ready to shoot my own foot for some entertainment." Liana's laughter rang out in the daytime air, joined in by Frodo and Merry." Have no idea where we are, just following old man with pointy hat." Aragorn caught a snatch of this and cracked a smile, sharing a look with Gandalf, whose eyes twinkled with humor." Hate the dwarf. Humans are okay. The elf...eh...Blonde. Very clean. What is up with that?" Boromir's lips twitched in an effort to keep from joining Liana, Frodo, Merry, and Aragorn into laughter as Legolas looked over and raised an elegant eyebrow at Nevada." Yeah, I'm talking about you. Turn back around." She motioned with her finger, and the elf shook his head and sighed." Hobbits are fun. Decent cooks, great at card games. Hate this weather. I did not sign up for coldness and dwarves. Or thunderstorms. And if my shoe gets sucked into one more mud puddle, I swear I will snap and kill someone."  
  
" Excellent monologue from Miss Nevada," Gandalf chuckled, raising his pipe in acknowledgement.  
  
She gave him a mock curtsy,skirt and all, eliciting more laughter from the fellowship." I try." The company had not traveled very far from that moment, until they came upon a rock outcrop in the path ahead.  
  
" Ahh," Gandalf smiled, stopping momentarily." A perfect place to stop for lunch."  
  
The hobbits (or, namely Merry and Pippin) whooped and ran for the rocks, clambering over their hard surfaces until they reached a small area with sparse grass in the middle." Sam! What are you making today?" Merry shouted, anxious to get on with the eating. They hadn't eaten in over two hours, and his stomach was letting him know it.  
  
" Nothing, Master Brandybuck, if you do not stop shouting so the whole mountainside can hear you," Aragorn scolded as the rest of them made their way to the outcrop.  
  
" Oh. Right." Merry nodded, and when Sam reached him, he repeated in a quieter tone," What are you making?"  
  
Sam sat down comfortably, pulling out his pan and ingredients as Aragorn and Boromir gatherd fire wood." Sausages and mashed taters, Merry," Sam replied, his stomach already grumbling for the delicious meal.  
  
" Sounds wonderful, Sam," Frodo put in, smiling and sitting down on a rock nearby. The young hobbit was grateful for the chance to rest. He should've been used to the long travel by now, but every once in a while, he found himself missing the Shire and its simplicity - no matter how much he traveled, it would still bee his home. He closed his eyes and let the wind play with his curls, breathing in deep." It's a lovely day out."  
  
" It is, isn't it?" Nevada joined him on another rock, sitting so she had a full view of the path ahead." And I'm even looking forward to Sam's food today." Frodo smiled, and Sam pinned her with a mock glare." Sorry, Sam, no offense."  
  
The gardener mumbled something and shook his head, waving his ladle at her before turning to the food.  
  
" Didn't mean to make him mad," Nevada said, feeling a little guilty. She was developing a soft spot for the hobbits, and while it annoyed her to end, she had to admit they kept good company.  
  
" It's okay," Merry told her. He leaned against another rock and watched as Aragorn and Boromir came back with the fire wood." Sam knows you're kidding." The hobbit watched as Boromir slid his sword out of his sheath and delt the air a few practice swings.  
  
Nevada watched in interest, feeling her battle instincts kick in. Action had been sorely lacking for the past month, and for someone who was used to constant battle, she was starting to feel the effects of its absence. On a whim, she called out," Boromir!"  
  
He turned and gave her an inquisitive look." Yes, Nevada?"  
  
The faerie pulled out her long, lightweight sword with a whistle against its sheath." What say you we have a little battle?" The shock on the man's face mirrored that of the hobbits and Aragorn, and Nevada grimaced, insulted." I *can* fight, you know. I don't wear this for decoration."  
  
Boromir quickly gained hold of his emotions, and then nodded reluctantly. He knew she possessed some fighting skills, or else she would not have been allowed to come on this journey." I suppose we could, yes."  
  
She smiled and stood up, stretching before making her way towards him.  
  
" Who do you think's going to win?" Merry asked, eyes wide at the prospect of a human and a girl faerie fighting.  
  
" Boromir, probably," Sam declared." He seems pretty good."  
  
" Nevada might be just as skilled," Frodo suggested, watching the black-haired faerie carefully. She handled her sword like she knew how to use it, and seemed perfectly comfortable with it." She could win."  
  
" That meddlesome faerie?" Gimli snorted from his vantage point, waiting for the fight to begin." She won't be able to hold a candle against the man of Gondor."  
  
Liana and Gandalf exchanged a look, the latter with a hint of a smile forming on his lips." What do you think, my dear?"  
  
The princess settled herself comfortably up against a rock." Nevada will win."  
  
Gimli sputtered." You actually believe your friend could take down Boromir?"  
  
Liana nodded, looking slightly smug." I'd be willing to wager money on it."  
  
" Done!" Gimli pulled a silver coin out of his pocket and slapped it on a flat rock between them.  
  
Laughing, the dirty blonde pulled out money of her own and set it with his." I will up that a few coins, Master Dwarf."  
  
" And so will I," the dwarf growled, unwilling to lose this bet. He couldn't wait to see the confident look in the girl's eyes dwindle when her friend lost.  
  
Aragorn listened with interest. They couldn't really be betting, could they? Shaking his head, he turned and saw Legolas watching with an exasperated look on his face. He met Aragorn's gaze, and the human motioned him over. The elf shook his head and nodded towards the two warriors, clearly saying he was fine where he was. Aragorn nodded and turned back to the fight. He had been wondering about the faerie's skills himself since he had met her, and now he would finally see them.  
  
" How shall we call the winner?" Nevada asked." First to draw blood?" Ignoring Boromir's shocked look, she nodded emphatically." All right, then. First to draw blood by the sword. Aragorn, would you give the signal?"  
  
The man nodded, now clearly interested in how this spar would turn out. He stood slowly, watching them both intently." Ready?"  
  
Both nodded, but Nevada had one more thing to say." Oh, and Boromir?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Don't hold back." She gave him a feral smile." I won't be." Aragorn gave the signal, and the battle began.  
  
She came at him immediately, surprising most of the fellowship with her speed. Raising her sword with a slight twist of her wrist, it came down with a clang onto Boromir's, who lifted his to meet it. They held for a few seconds, and then drew back, both circling each other warily, their forms hunched slightly in anticipation of attack. Boromir came forward, swinging to catch Nevada on her left side, but at the last second she shifted out of the way and met his blade with her own. Nevada pulled back and came forward again, swinging her blade a few times to confuse the man before coming down on his own left. Boromir caught the movement in time and stopped her, shoving her back with brute strength and sending her a few feet behind. Baring her teeth, Nevada gripped her sword tightly and let him swing a few times, always dodging each blow. Every time Boromir thought he almost had her, she would swiftly sidestep his blade, evade getting hit by manuevering her upper body out of the way.  
  
Aragorn had almost immediately recognized her fighting technique; she was an offensive fighter, one who took control of the battle from the beginning, and she was. Every move Boromir made she evaded and turned it into an advantage to attack him with. They moved back and forth and in circles in the small area, and Aragorn couldn't help but marvel in how quickly she moved; she was *good.*  
  
" Tired, Boromir?" Nevada smiled in mock sympathy, then gained the upper hand and drove him back as far as she could. With a flick of his wrist, Boromir hit her sword away from his body.  
  
" Not yet," he managed to get out. Going into this, he had no idea the little slip of a faerie would give him such a work out.  
  
" Good." With a battle cry, Nevada took the initiative again and came down with a maliciously fast horizontal swing. Boromir blocked it with the base of his sword, bewildered at her expertise with a sword. He was forced to use his strength as an advantage again and push her back enough to get some hedgeway in the battle.  
  
" She's good," Pippin breathed, fascinated with the whole thing. She was so much smaller and thinner than the Gondorian man, it was hard to believe she could actually win.  
  
Liana watched Gimli's mouth open wider at the parry Nevada performed." Would it be prudent of me to tell you now that Nevada is considered one of the best fighters of our world? Top three, actually," she continued, almost bored, as if she were speaking of the weather." Excellent commander, as well." Aragorn overheard and joined Gimli in staring at her, then at Nevada.  
  
Nevada stabbed outward with her blade, met Boromir's, and parried again. They danced around each other for a moment, then Boromir came in again, thrusting his blade quickly and almost catching Nevada in the ribs. Furious, the faerie slapped his blade away with her own and flicked her wrist to knock the sword out of his hand. He held on to it, but was caught off guard when she feigned to do it again - and went the other way.  
  
Her sword slashed quickly through the man's tunic on his shoulder, and a thin slice of red appeared.  
  
" Nevada won!" Merry stood up, and the hobbits clapped excitedly. Gandalf laughed merrily and clapped with them, and Aragorn and Legolas smiled.  
  
Liana turned to a speechless Gimli and closed her hand around the money." I believe this is mine." Grinning, she got up and walked over to Nevada." Damn fine job." Nevada grinned back.  
  
" Good work," Boromir nodded, slightly winded from their fight." I never expected you to do that well."  
  
" Most people don't." She shook his hand, her breathing as normal as if she had spent the past fifteen minutes sleeping." You did good, too."  
  
" I told you Nevada would win," Frodo chided Sam, and smiled when the hobbit frowned good naturedly.  
  
Merry had been watching, fascinated, and then got up his courage to face the two." Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
" Here and there," Nevada shrugging, sharing a look with Liana, and then the wizard." I think I'm done for the day, you can teach them, if you like."  
  
Merry turned to Boromir, unwilling to give up." But how did you do all that?"   
  
Boromir paused and looked at the small hobbit." I learned through many years of training." Noticing the longing look on Merry's face, he smiled slightly." Would you like to learn?"  
  
" Yes!" Merry quipped up, nodding vigorously.  
  
" I want to learn, too!" Pippin protested, a frown on his cherub face.  
  
Boromir laughed." All right, you can both learn. Take out your knives, boys. I'll give you some lessons."  
  
" This should be interesting," Nevada mused, turning to watch the three with mild curiosity. She heard a jingling come from Liana's pocket, and looked at her friend curiosly." What is that?"  
  
" Nothing special." Liana slanted a glance at the dwarf, who gave them both a thunderous frown." Just a wager."  
  
" On *me*?" Nevada asked, trying to look insulted but failing when a smile pulled at her lips.  
  
" I knew you would win, so I figured I'd make some money while I was at it-" she cut off, laughing as Nevada gave her a playful shove.  
  
" You brat," she chuckled, swinging her dark hair out of her face. She sat down on a rock to watch them spar.  
  
Aragorn watched the faerie thoughtfully. He was truly amazed at her skill with a blade, and not just that, but the way she moved, with such agility and astounding speed. She slighted nearly every one of Boromir's moves, and was always ready to counter. Deep in thought, he stroked the hilt of his sword and frowned. How long had she been fighting to become that good, for a female? And frankly, what else did he not know about her? Truthfully, he knew next to nothing - only that she once hailed from Deimos in the Faerie Kingdom, served under Queen Emilia, fought well with a blade (*too* well) and had a bad attitude. He watched her laugh at something Liana had said, and push her hair away from her face. She really is beautiful, he thought suddenly. Blinking, he wondered where that had come from, and quickly pushed the thought aside. It was foolish to think such thoughts.  
  
" All right. Pippin, we'll start with you." The hobbit nodded and held his sword the way Aragorn had showed him before they took part in the Fellowship." Come at me and swing like you're going to hit me in the chest."  
  
Pippin looked doubtful." Are you sure-?"  
  
Boromir nodded." Yes, now come on."  
  
Shrugging, the hobbit took a few steps and swung his long knife at the man, aiming for his chest. Boromir lifted his own sword and met Pippin's, the two exchanging blows for a minute or two." Good! Very good," Boromir encouraged. They exchanged blows again, Pippin growing more used to the fighting as they went on.  
  
" Move your feet," Aragorn suggested from his perch on a rock. He watched the sparring through a haze of pipe weed, the pipe clamped between his teeth. Pippin chanced a glance at Aragorn, nodded, and continued.  
  
" That's good, Pippin," Merry complimented through a mouth full of apple he had picked up while the two sparred.  
  
Pippin smiled bashfully and nodded." Thanks."  
  
" Next!" Boromir suddenly moved on to Merry, surprising the hobbit from eating his apple. He extended his dagger and met Boromir's blows, the sharp sound of metal clanging through the air.  
  
" You know," Gimli mused from his position farther up the rock outcrop." If anyone was asking for my opinion, which I note they're not-"  
  
" You're right. We're not. Shut up," Nevada remarked dryly, not taking her eyes off the hobbits and human.  
  
Gimli glared at the faerie's back, still sore over his losing the wager." I'd say we were taking the long way around."  
  
" What makes you say that?" Liana asked. She moved up and sat between Nevada and Gandalf, so she could watch the fight and give the dwarf her attention at the same time.  
  
" We're circling around the mountains to stay on these confounded pathways," Gimli grumbled in response. He pointed in the direction they were taking." We could cut the time in half, Gandalf, and pass through the mines of Moria." The wizard's eyes narrowed at the suggestion." My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
  
Gandalf shook his head in the negative." No, Gimli," he said quietly." I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."  
  
Liana watched the wizard, intrigued, and was about to comment when a flash of blonde caught her eye. She spotted Legolas, standing atop a tall rock to her left. His gaze was fixed on the horizon as he scanned the area for any signs of trouble. Smiling to herself, she got up and walked silently towards him. When she reached the elf, she stood beside him and kept silent, following his eyes wherever they looked. The faerie kept her face solemn when she said," You know, I am quite sure the scenery isn't going to get up and move anytime soon."  
  
Startled at her comment, Legolas looked at her bright golden eyes for a moment, than laughed out loud, the beautiful sound echoing off the rock walls." No, I suppose it won't."  
  
" Good. Just checking." When he went to return to his vigil, she stopped him with," So, what did you think of Nevada and Boromir's fight?"  
  
He looked contemplative for a moment, and then switched his silver-blue gaze down to the gorgeous faerie that stood next to him." Nevada fought exceptionally well. I was surprised at her ability, althought I should have expected it. We have been told that your race trains both males and females." Liana nodded." I know you must fight, as well."  
  
She smiled." I do, but not as much as Nevada. If the two of us were to fight, she would probably be the victor. We learned under the same trainer, but she thrives on battle much more than I."  
  
" Who trained you?" Legolas asked, wondering what it would be like to see Liana fight. What would her techniques be? As straight forward as Nevada's, or different?  
  
Liana cast a crafty golden eye in Gandalf's direction." A certain wizard..."  
  
" Mithrandir?" Legolas nearly exclaimed, looking in his direction, as well." I have never seen him fight."  
  
" He may look old, but Gandalf's a mean, cantankerous old sword fighter when he wants to be." They both chuckled." What do you say we grab something to eat? You've been standing here for quite some time, and Sam's food looks delicious today."  
  
Legolas smiled." I'm sure it does. Hobbit food is quite...different."  
  
" You've never had it before?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head." No. I have never traveled that far."  
  
" A shame," she replied, meeting his eyes." The Shire is beautiful."  
  
" When did you travel there?" Legolas' curiosity was pricked yet again. How many places had she seen? He never knew of very many faeries who traveled outside their homelands. Just when he thought he knew Liana, she surprised him with another tantalizing tidbit about herself.  
  
" A few centuries ago." She nodded towards the wizard." With Gandalf and Nevada."  
  
" Where else have you traveled?" he asked, honestly wanting to know.  
  
" Careful, now," she said laughingly, nudging his shoulder with her own playfully." One would almost think you're trying to carry on a civil conversation with me, a faerie." Legolas nearly flushed, and opened his mouth to reply, but movement up ahead, in the sky, caught his attention. Staring hard, he watched the dusky cloud in the distance grow closer. What was that?  
  
A sharp clang resonated in the air from the three fighter's direction, followed by an," Ah, shit!" from a certain young hobbit named Pippin.  
  
" Valar, he can curse!" Nevada burst out, eyes wide in astonishment." The hobbit actually knows a curse word!"  
  
" Sorry!" Boromir said to Pippin, then started laughing when the hobbit dropped his knife, hobbling on one foot, and kicked him in the leg." Ahh!" Boromir staggered back, then went down when Merry's sword hit the man's stomach, winding him briefly. The two tackled Boromir to the ground, hitting and smacking as they went along." Hold him! Hold him down!" Pippin cried out.  
  
Chuckling, Aragorn stood up and strode over to them." Gentlemen, that's enough-"  
  
" Get him!" Merry shouted. The hobbits went for Aragorn's knees, and before the ranger knew it, he was flying backwards onto his back, feet sticking straight up in the air.  
  
Liana, Frodo and Sam burst out laughing, and Nevada crowed with it. She held her aching sides with an arm and pointed at Aragorn with the other, not being able to speak coherently because she was laughing so hard." So...funny!" She threw her head back with mirth and, not judging how big her rock was, went right off the side.  
  
Liana grabbed onto her knees to keep from falling down from a case of the giggles at the sight of Nevada slipping off the rock and plopping on her bottom on the ground.  
  
" Ahh, you've got my arm! He's got my arm!" Merry's voice rang out, as the sounds of their mock battle and more laughter filled the air.  
  
" Liana," Legolas put a hand around her arm to steady her. Still laughing, she stood up and looked at him curiously." Look." She followed his gaze towards the sky, and the laughter died.  
  
" What is that?" Sam asked quietly, his mirth vanishing, as well. Soon, all eyes were on the black mass in the air, heading towards their direction. Feelings of dread filled the hearts of the fellowship.  
  
" Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli denied, but his heart gave him warning, as well.  
  
" It's moving fast," Boromir commented, narrowing his eyes at the ominious cloud in the sky." Against the wind."  
  
' That is not a cloud,' Legolas thought to himself. His ears picked up the sound of distant cawing, and he knew Liana heard it, too, judging from the look in her eyes. Suddenly, Legolas remembered what those were." Crebain from Dunland!"  
  
" Hide!" Aragorn shouted. Everyone scrambled from their perches in a mad rush to hide in the brushes and rocks of the outcrop. Sam took a pail of water and doused the water, covering the smoldering ashes with his cloak to stop the smoke from rising. Frodo ran past him and grabbed his arm, urging him to hurry up. Gimli dropped out of sight behind a rock, Gandalf doing the same, and Aragorn and Nevada took off behind a larger rock. Legolas and Liana jumped down, and the elf pulled her with him under a thin bush, gathering her close to him so both of them kept out of sight. Soon, the entire Fellowship had disappeared, and all that was left was a seemingly empty rocky area.  
  
Nevada stopped breathing and listened to Aragorn's until she heard the sounds of the hundreds of birds coming their way. Evil oozed from their black wings, their harsh caws staining the air, and she knew they had come to find them. This passage wouldn't be safe anymore.  
  
" Who sent them?" Liana whispered from her and the elf's vantage point.  
  
" Saruman, the White Wizard," he said in her ear, tightening his arm around her shoulder." He is watching us." Liana nodded, and then tried vainly to think of other things besides how close he was. He really was a handsome creature, and...she sniffed the area around them. He smelled good, too. Mentally, she shook her head at herself. It could never work, Liana reminded herself fiercely. It was foolish to entertain an idea of anything other than companionship with him. He was an Elf, for crying out loud. Drawing herself out of her thoughts, she breathed carefully, trying not to draw attention to the birds above, and ignoring the feelings she had when she was around Legolas.  
  
When the atrocities left, everyone slowly climbed out of their hiding places and looked at each other silently.  
  
" That could not have been good," Nevada remarked, watching the last of the crows disappear into the distance.  
  
" They are spies of Saruman," Gandalf confirmed Legolas' affirmation." The passage south is being watched."  
  
" Where do we go?" Frodo asked, his blue eyes uncertain.  
  
Reluctantly, Gandalf looked up at the enormous mountain front in the near distance." We must take the path of Caradhras."  
  
" That blasted mountain?" Gimli rumbled unhappily." That takes us over a day out of our way-"  
  
" We have no other choice," Gandalf cut him off." We must." Grim-faced, the wizard waited for everyone to gather their things, then led the party off the path they were on, and onto a different one towards the mountain. As they walked, the full effect of where they were going hit the faeries.  
  
" Wait a minute...We're going up the mountain?" Nevada asked, dread filling her as her eyes took in the white frigid peaks.  
  
" We're going up the mountain," Liana agreed miserably.  
  
" Where there's SNOW?!?" 


	14. Winter Wonderland

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter - it's on the long side. And again, thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much, and although I wish there were more, it's up to you to change that! So please - review!!!!! Thanks again!  
  
When the night just cuts you through,  
  
And the dream is lost to you,  
  
When you're worried and confused,  
  
I will give you my heart,  
  
Give you my shoulder.  
  
~'Heart And Shoulder' by Heather Nova  
  
Chapter 14  
  
" How are you, my lad?"  
  
Frodo started at the age-old, slightly gruff voice that asked him this question, and strained his neck to look up into the face of Gandalf. Blinking, he met the wizard's timeworn gaze of faded blue, a mere shadow of the vibrant color it once was, and replied quietly," I am well, Gandalf."  
  
The wizard nodded, although he didn't look entirely convinced. They walked in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the distant chatter of the other companions and the crunch of their boots on the snow-packed ground of the upper hills of Caradhras. They were not yet on the mountain range, but in the hills that led up to it. Come nightfall, however, they would reach the first mountain peak and have to cross it. Drawing in a breath, Gandalf said," I know the Ring weighs heavily on your mind, Frodo." Ignoring the hobbit's sharp look, he continued." I see your unease grow day by day."  
  
Out of habit, Frodo lifted a hand to grasp the ring laying against his chest, cold and heavy on its silver chain. His fingers closed around it, briefly, before letting go reluctantly. Every once in a while he would feel a disconcerting dull pain around his heart, as if it knew a great evil rested so near, and now was one of those times. It got worse as they traveled farther, but the dark, curly-haired hobbit had said nothing, bearing the burden quietly and without complaint. With Gandalf bringing his unease out in the open, it made him feel even more vulnerable." I manage," he finally replied, painfully aware of Gandalf's piercing gaze.   
  
Something flashed in the old wizard's eyes (sorrow?) but then it vanished, and he laid his weathered hand on Frodo's green cloaked shoulder." I know you do, dear boy. And so do they."  
  
Frodo's eyes traveled from Gandalf to the rest of the Fellowship in front of them. He hadn't been aware that the two of them had slowed their pace to be at the end of the group, but he supposed it was because Gandalf had wanted them to speak privately. Did they know? Were they aware of his discomfort? The thought didn't settle well with Frodo; he hoped they didn't suspect much, for he didn't want their pity. He was doing just fine, and he'd preferred it if the knowledge of the Ring's...power was kept between himself and Gandalf.  
  
" But come now, Frodo!" Unexpectedly, Gandalf clapped him on the back, sending Frodo forward a bit." Free yourself of that long face. I know it is a mite chilly out, and it will get worse before it gets better, but as we travel further south, the warmth should return."  
  
Frodo nodded and smiled tentatively, unconsciously pulling his cloak closer to his small body. It *was* chilly out, almost to the point of being uncomfortable because of the snow on the ground, but there was nothing he could do about it but deal with it. No amount of complaining was going to change the weather.  
  
Unfortunately, some people had not learned that simple fact.  
  
" I cannot believe I am walking through snow," Nevada snapped to no one in particular.  
  
" Tis not the snow that bothers me," Pippin grumbled along side her," I can handle snow. But no fire? How are we supposed to eat a decent meal!"  
  
" Ridiculous," Nevada muttered under her breath, unconsciously agreeing with the hobbit." No warmth because of a pack of crows. Valar, what I would have given to shoot one of them."  
  
" That would have made for a tasty-ow!" Pippin halted, giving Merry a frown and rubbing his arm." What was that for, Merry?"  
  
" Quit complaining, Pip," Merry replied, slightly irritated with his cousin." Gandalf said that a fire would attract Saruman's attention, and we don't want that, do we?" When the younger hobbit shook his head forlornly, Merry nodded with conviction." Good."  
  
Nevada watched the exchange with an arched eyebrow." Bossy little thing, aren't you?" Merry flushed slightly." Hey, Liana, he takes after you."  
  
Liana snorted, but otherwise ignored her Nevada's comment.  
  
" Someone's in a surly mood," Nev remarked, but she understood why. She wasn't too happy herself - not with this cursed snow and chill in the air. The leggings her and Liana had put on under the skirts helped, but not enough to ward off the growing cold. The long sleeve shirts that they had on under their shells didn't help all that much either. Everyone's dispositions seemed to have taken a plunge the minute they had to take this path, and it was becoming irritating. The humans were more quiet than usual, gazing about the area with somber eyes and solemn expressions, and the elf kept pace with Aragorn, his light tread barely making an imprint on the ground. Of course, theirs didn't, either - their boots were quite lightweight themselves, so her and Liana didn't have to worry about sinking into the snow. Even the hobbits were more hushed.  
  
Liana slanted a glance at Nevada before turning back to the "pathway" they were on that led them into the mountains. She hated this weather more than anything, and it was indeed making her surly. She lived in a desert, for the Valar's sake, and was certainly *not* used to the extreme cold this mountain would deliver. While Liana had never lived in a cold environment, she knew that it would become more frigid the higher they went, and the temperature would drop the minute the sun set. She absolutely hated that knowledge. The constant nagging feeling in the back of her head did not help matters, either. She was feeling increasingly uneasy as they went further up, and couldn't understand why. She saw no threat coming from the mountain itself, except for the cold. Liana sighed in frustration. She usually kept her emotions in check when it came to times like these, but she was feeling a serious pout coming on, for better lack of a word. The thought of herself going into a pout made her smile and shake her head.' Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get over it,' she reprimended herself.' You can handle a bit of cold, big baby.'  
  
" Whatever are you smiling for, Princess?"  
  
Jostled out of her thoughts, she looked over and met Boromir's gaze. Smiling easily, she admitted," I was thinking how sorry I'm acting over a bit of cold and snow."  
  
Boromir laughed." We never expected this, did we?" She nodded in agreement." I must admit, neither you or Nevada look as if you belong in this climate." Which they don't, he thought to himself. The stark contrast of Nevada's midnight black hair to the pure white of the snow was startling, and both girl's golden skin hues were out of place.  
  
" We don't," Liana sighed." And that's becoming more blatantly obvious."  
  
" We shouldn't be here long," Boromir chuckled." A few days, if no sudden snow storms hit."  
  
" Sudden snow storms?" Nevada quipped, mood blackening at the thought." Are you joking?"  
  
" Nay, my lady," Boromir shook his head, missing Nevada's grimace and Liana's amused grin at the term of respect." Luck might have us come through this unscathed, but nature is fickle with that sort of thing."  
  
" Figures," Nevada rolled her eyes." Nature is fickle with anything."  
  
The three lapsed into silence, growing even more aware of the oncoming chill in the air. There was no denying that they were going up now; not only from the cold, but from the change in the air. Breathing became slightly more labored for the majority of the company because of the decrease in oxygen. The hobbits certainly felt the lightheadedness of the ascend up the mountain, and it wouldn't be long before the others felt its presence keenly. Caradhras was never kind to its travelers, and the Fellowship would be no exception.  
  
Liana shivered slightly, hugging herself and rubbing the cloth material of her cloak against her skin. She could see her breath in the air now - that was definitely not something she was used to. While the chill didn't affect her as much as it might the humans or the hobbits, she still felt it deep in her bones as the sun sunk lower in the sky. She watched the poor little hobbits huddle in their blankets, and felt a twinge of sympathy.' If I'm cold, they have to be freezing, poor guys,' she thought to herself, and reached over to give Sam, the nearest hobbit, a reassuring half-hug, giving the faithful creature a little of her warmth. He looked up in surprise, then gave her a crooked, grateful smile, before turning back to squint against the snow, which gave off a bright glare due to the sun.  
  
Nevada padded across the snow lightly to catch up to her friend, and walked close, muttering in her ear," Whose idea was this, anyway? This will only get worse as the sun goes down. I can see it in my mind; we'll freeze."  
  
" *We* won't," Liana murmured back. She cursed silently as her voice stammered; she couldn't be that affected." The hobbits will. They're so little, it makes me worry." She paused, then lifted the side of her mouth in a slight smirk." Besides-it was Gandalf's idea."  
  
" Wizards-what are they good for," Nevada muttered, making Liana smile. She was freezing, too, but refused to admit to it. She'd be damned if she showed those filthy humans and that pretty boy elf she was suffering just like them." Why are we moving so slow?" she turned around to glare at the humans, hobbits and dwarf-her, Liana, Legolas and Gandalf were far ahead." If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll get the lead out."  
  
" As unfortunate as it is, we cannot glide across the snow," Gimli growled at the faerie. He picked up the pace to be level with her, trudging through the heavy snow." So I would say quit bossing us around and walk."  
  
Nevada narrowed her eyes dangerously and moved over to him. A firm hand gripped her arm, and she whirled at who would dare to touch her.  
  
" Leave them be," Aragorn said sternly, staring down at her enraged face." They cannot help it." She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get it out he passed her by, muttering," And for God's sake, quit complaining."  
  
Completely enraged, the faerie sputtered for a moment, appalled that he would speak to her that way. She growled as she passed by Liana, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin, but couldn't hide the humor in her golden eyes. As she continued to walk, an idea struck her, and she nearly stopped again. The back of Aragorn loomed ahead of her, slushing through the white, thick stuff, his sword scraping the surface of the snow as it dangled from its case on his side. A smile fleeted across her face, and she stooped to grab a handful of snow. She started walking again, molding the snow to her liking, and ended up next to Frodo. The young hobbit glanced up, watching the dark-haired faerie's concentration as she shaped her snowball, felt the weight of it against her hand. She caught his gaze, her violet eyes lighting with amusement as he smiled back at her cutely. Stooping low, he picked up his own handful of snow, and began shaping a snowball.  
  
Nevada let out a low, delighted laugh, causing nearby ears to stop and listen at the gorgeous sound. At the end of her laughter, Nevada hid the ball behind her back, walked a little faster, and called out," Aragorn! I must have a word with you."   
  
" What is it now, Nevada?" he turned, his tone impatient. She cocked her head slightly, and waited for him to come to her. Glaring down, he crossed his arms when he reached her." What is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
She shrugged." I forgot." Pulling out her ammo, she pulled her arm back and whipped the stuff forward-hitting Aragorn full on in the face. She grinned at his stunned _expression and ran before he could recuperate.  
  
Frodo laughed at the look on Aragorn's face, and turned to get a snowball in his own face." Hey!" he cried, and chased after Pippin with his own creation.  
  
When Nevada reached Liana and put a hand on her shoulder, the faerie only watched her friend in amusement." Quick, Liana," Nevada siad urgently, and stooped to grab another handful of snow." Help-"  
  
*Fwack!*  
  
She sputtered as Liana grinned at her, grabbing some more snow to pelt at her best friend. She missed the looming figure behind her as she watched Aragorn creep up behind Nevada, a full-fledged snowball fight going on. Laughing, she watched Aragorn give a battle yell and tackle the faerie head-on, knocking her down and shoving snow in her face.  
  
" Wah!" Liana pitched forward as a certain wizard pelted her in the back with heavy ammo. She fell to her knees, and turned in the snow to hear the old wizard laugh at her. Shaking her head with a grin, she made another snowball and aimed." Stick with magic, Gandalf!" Her ammo smacked at the crooked hat he always wore, knocking it off his head and onto the light snow. The old man gave a cry of disbelief, and turned to see where it went.  
  
Just then, a streak of a hobbit ran by and grabbed the hat. Laughing delightedly, Pippin shouted," I got his hat! I got Gandalf's hat!!'  
  
A full-out war was brewing between Aragorn and Nevada. Snowballs flew, and he barely managed to get the she-cat on the ground before she flung snow in his eyes and scrambled to move. Wiping at his eyes furiously, he grabbed blindly and got her hair." Yow! Filthy human!" she spat, and reached to claw at his hair.  
  
" Nevada! Stop it!" he commanded, and managed a quick laugh as she fought him. She managed to grab more snow and went to throw it in his face, but he grabbed her wrist first. A struggle of strength ensued, and both grunted as she tried to push her arm toward his face and he tried to pull hers away. Desperate and laughing like a fool, Aragorn leaned into her, his face near her wrist. Because of her jostled movements, his face was brought closer - and he accidently grazed her wrist with his teeth.  
  
" AH! You BIT me, you sonofa-"  
  
Liana giggled like a child at the sight, and climbed to her feet. A pair of deerskin boots from farther off caught her attention. Legolas was standing off to the side, a hand resting lightly on his hip with a slightly amused look on his face as he watched the merriment.  
  
' Oh, we can't have that, now can we?' Liana thought, smiling mischeviously to herself. Instead of coming straight up to him, she spotted the dwarf struggling to get out of the snow, and grabbed another snowball. Aiming carefully, she got up close and whipped it at the unsuspecting Gimli, hitting him squarely in the face.  
  
He yelled in outrage and looked up and around, spotting a guiltless looking Liana." Did you hit me, lass?" he shouted angrily.  
  
All innocence and wide eyes, she shook her head, and pointed to the lonely elf." He did it."  
  
Gimli turned his enraged glare on the elf, and with a yell, ran up and tackled him down.  
  
" Gimli, what-" Legolas barely had time to be surprised before his face was shoved in the cold snow. He pushed the dwarf off of him and got up, brushing himself off." Gimli, what are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
" Getting back at you for the snowball, elf!" Gimli spit out, and huffed off." The lass saw you do it."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, and turned to catch Liana's gaze. She was...laughing at him. Catching on, he half smiled, and scraped up snow in his hand behind his back. Walking up to her, he shook his head." What a foolish thing to do, faerie." Before she could say anything, he turned her around and pulled open the back of her cloak and shirt-pouring cold snow down her bare back.  
  
"*Oh!*" She gasped and tried vainly to grab at the freezing ice trailing its way down her back. She turned in fury at the tall elf, his eyes laughing at her discomfort." You crazy tree hugger!" she growled, and jumped after him, who caught on and ran ahead first. She chased him for a couple of seconds before lunging and pulling on his hair, knocking him down and practically sitting on him as she shoveled snow in his face." How do you like that, huh?!" she shouted, nearly burying him in the snow as her body kept him from getting up.  
  
" Liana! I cannot breathe!" Legolas managed to push her hands away so he could free his face from the snow. He drew in a few grateful breaths, then stopped to glare at the faerie sitting on him.  
  
Liana couldn't help it. He looked so funny, wet snow dripping off his nose, chin and eyebrows, she started laughing pointedly. And couldn't stop. Amused, Legolas smiled, then a chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, and he laughed-fully and heartily. Liana quieted down a bit to hear him-he certainly needed to laugh more often. It was a gorgeous sound. She joined in again and, weak with mirth, leaned down and rested her forward against his, one hand braced on the ground and the other close to his hair. A stray chuckle escaped her lips at the position they were in.  
  
" I'm practically sitting on you," she laughed out, pulling away from his forehead but still staying close.  
  
His mouth quirked up in a little smile." You're not heavy at all." His voice had dropped to just above a whisper, his eyes, pools of blue, looking up at hers.  
  
She looked at him, and was now suddenly aware of the pair of arms wrapped loosely around her waist. The palms of his hands rested on her back, and she could feel their warmth seeping through her tunic. Stiffening, her mind screamed at her to get off, get away from him, this was dangerous and stupid - *he is an elf!!* But she didn't move, and neither did he. She didn't *want* to move. Being around him made her feel exhilirated, breathless...And she had no idea why. When did an innocent little snowball fight turn into this?  
  
" Liana-" Legolas began, his voice sounding a big strained, but he stopped. Both stilled, and a feeling of dread filled their hearts.  
  
" Come on! Let me go!" Nevada reduced herself to kicking out against him, hoping she'd catch his shin or his knee.  
  
" You brought this on yourself!" Aragorn countered. He knew that the minute he let go her wrist, she would lash out, and he didn't want to have any lasting bruises." Calm down!"  
  
" You calm down! And you're hurting my wrist!"  
  
" I am not!"  
  
" Ow, ow, Aragorn, let go," Nevada winced, and immediately, the man let go. She gained back her arm, then grinned up at him evilly. Before he could react, she balled up a fist and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Aragorn let out a blasphemy and recoiled, glaring at her severely." That was uncalled for."  
  
She smiled sweetly at him." You brought it on yourself." He gave her a surly look and brushed the snow off his shoulders. Right when he stood up, a warning went off in his head, and he looked around for the source.  
  
Frodo.   
  
The faerie and the elf looked over at the same time to see Frodo stumble and fall into the snow. Normally this wouldn't alarm the two, but with their sharp vision they saw a glint of gold lying in the snow a few yards away - right in front of Boromir. The two exchanged a look and helped each other up.  
  
Nevada frowned as Aragorn rushed over to help Frodo. She rolled over on her stomach, still in the snow, her brow furrowed.  
  
" Nevada? What's going on?" Pippin whispered as quiet as he could manage from next to her.  
  
She shook her head, causing the raven locks to shake." I don't know," she whispered back." But it doesn't look good."   
  
" Boromir." Aragorn's voice was chillingly soft.  
  
They all watched in complete silence as the human reached down and picked up the Ring by its silver chain. He held it aloft in front of him, an unnamed desire flaring in his eyes as he beheld the powerful thing. It was so little...yet it held sway so much power over people. Oh, what it could do for Gondor...Give them the power to defeat the evil that held it in its clutches, make them strong again...They *needed* this Ring. Why should it be destroyed? Why not put it to good use, like he had said before? He saw no harm in that - none at all. With the right person in possession of the Ring, a good person, nothing could go wrong. Why should it? Surely this little piece of gold couldn't be purely evil...   
  
After a long moment of contemplation of the gold band in front of him, Boromir spoke in a soft, almost possessed voice." It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing." He shook his head as if confused by the mere thought." Such a little thing." He reached out with a gloved fingertip to stroke the thing of his desire -   
  
" Boromir!" The man started at the sharp edge in Aragorn's voice. The dark haired human's face was set grimly, and he watched Boromir warily. Somehow, he didn't put it past the man to try something with the Ring. This one could not be trusted any longer." Give the Ring to Frodo," he said in a more quiet tone.  
  
Boromir hesitated for a moment, not sure whether he wanted to follow what his heart so desperately wanted, or listen to his head. Finally, he shook himself out of his stupor." As you wish." He walked over, looking down at Frodo, and gave a little laugh, ruffling the hobbit's hair. Nimbly, he handed the chain over to the hobbit, who grabbed it posessively and held it close to his body. Boromir's gaze shifted to Aragorn's narrowed one." I care not."  
  
The ranger watched Boromir turn and walk away, and only when the man was yards away from Frodo did he loosen his tight grip on the sword attached to his belt. Frodo's head bent back as he searched Aragorn's eyes with his own deep blue ones." I'm beginning to lose trust in Boromir," the hobbit confessed quietly. There was a hint of almost shame in his voice, as if he felt responsible for the lust for power the Ring installed in people.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder." So am I," he agreed just as softly." But do not worry. It will be all right." With Frodo's affirmation of that, he led the hobbit back up the hill to where the others had already stood up and cleaned off, snowball fight forgotten.  
  
" We continue until nightfall," Aragorn nodded in Gandalf's direction, who gestured for the man to lead the way. Aragorn walked to the head of the line, who were standing quiet and watchful around him. When he passed Nevada, the two shared a knowing look that lasted for a second, then he broke away." Come! We must cover as much ground as possible before the sun sets."  
  
" When the sun sets, it will be colder!" Pippin burst out, rushing through the thick snow and nearly tripping to match Aragorn's pace. His small, sharp-featured face peered up at the man through scraggly, light brown bangs.  
  
Aragorn spared the hobbit an exasperated glance." Yes, Pippin, it will. We will not have the luxury of the sun's warmth."  
  
Pippin colored, but continued speaking, resisting the urge to tug on Aragorn's sleeve." Shouldn't we start a fire when it gets colder?"  
  
He shook his head regretfully." No, Pippin, we can't start a fire. That would attract the attention of unfriendly eyes, including that of Saruman's. We will not use fire unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
Pippin sighed in disappointment when Aragorn walked further ahead." If the weather keeps getting chillier, it may be necessary," he said to himself, frowning.  
  
" Don't worry, Pip," Merry came up, giving his companion a good natured smile. He hefted up his backpack and put an arm around his cousin's shoulder." We won't be beaten by a mountain, we're made of strong stuff then that!" Pippin smiled weakly, but otherwise kept quiet as the fellowship continued walking.  
  
" Liana." Nevada walked over and kept pace with the faerie, who gave her a questioning look. Making sure a certain human wasn't around to hear, she lowered her voice to talk in Liana's ear." Did you catch all of that back there?"  
  
The princess nodded, her amber gaze lighting briefly on the man of Gondor, then again on Frodo." Yes, and I should be more surprised than I really am. For some reason, I feel as if we should have been expecting this."  
  
Nevada agreed." Men's hearts are easily swayed."  
  
" Very easily," Liana added in a low voice of her own." It's almost frightening. This won't make anything easier for our Ring Bearer."  
  
" He didn't have it easy to begin with," Nevada countered.  
  
" I know, but he shouldn't have to worry about problems within the Fellowship," Liana remarked." We should watch him," she whispered.  
  
Nevada looked at Liana, then turned violet irises to Aragorn, nodding slowly." We will."  
  
They didn't stop again for another two hours, until the sun sent streaks of red, gold, and orange across the sky. They happened upon a few large rocks sticking out of the snow like cold sores, and decided it would be as best a spot as any to rest and block out any winds that might spring up in the middle of the night.  
  
" Now can we have a fire?" Pippin pleaded.  
  
" No." Aragorn returned briskly, sweeping past the hobbit to put down his things and aid Gandalf into setting up camp.  
  
" We wouldn't have to have a fire if we had gone through Moria," Gimli grumbled as he unraveled his pack and set his axe nearby for close reach. His dwarvish accent thickened with each angry word." The mines can be as warm as a hot fire, and as welcome as a feast after a famine."  
  
" Get over it," Nevada sneered, rolling her eyes and doing her best to ignore him.  
  
" Don't start with me, lass," Gimli growled dangerously, his hand reaching slowly for his axe. Nevada bared her teeth and reached for her sword in the same instant.  
  
" Enough, out of both of you," Gandalf ordered, giving them both a harsh glare." Save your strength for the real dangers to come."  
  
" Like Gimli's fat, smelly relatives?" Nevada mumbled, not caring if the dwarf heard her or not. If he did, he didn't say anything, so she shrugged and walked over to one of the rocks, sitting down on its cold surface. Bitterly aware of the rising cold, she hugged herself discreetly, watching the members of the fellowship with a calculating gaze.  
  
" Are you hungry?" Looking up, she saw Boromir towering over her. In his hand was a plate full of frozen green vegetables and bacon.  
  
Nevada's nose wrinkled and she reared back." No, thanks, I'll pass."  
  
He shrugged and sat down next to her, helping himself to some of the bacon and chewing slowly, thoughtfully." You don't speak much of your past, Nevada."  
  
She stiffened slightly, but otherwise didn't show a reaction." My past is my business."  
  
Wanting to wince at the barb, Boromir just nodded." I understand."  
  
" Good."  
  
The two went into another silence, only it was slightly uncomfortable than before. Boromir paused, watching her form sitting quietly next to his, slightly hunched over against the cold but otherwise emotionless. Her face was like a mask, mysterious and deceiving as to what was really going on in her head." Have you ever been to Gondor?"  
  
She nodded." Once. Long before you were born."  
  
If Boromir was put off by the comment, he didn't show it." What are you used to?"  
  
Nevada blinked, and broke her gaze from the others to him." Excuse me?"  
  
" What climate are you used to, since you seemed to hate this one with a passion."  
  
She resisted the urge to frown, and found herself fidgeting in her seat." The jungle. I've already told everyone-"  
  
" Oh, that's right," Boromir nodded, suddenly remembering." It slipped my mind." She nodded and resumed back to her, well.watch." Did you enjoy it there?"  
  
Now clearly agitated and somewhat perturbed, Nevada looked him in the eyes." Yes, I did. Very Much."  
  
" You must miss it." Sympathetically, Boromir touched her arm." I know how that feels." His hand gripped her arm lightly, his eyes warm with something she couldn't place.  
  
Reacting as if she'd been slapped, she jerked a bit. Though she loathed to walk away from anything, this man was making her more uncomfortable than she'd like to admit. She kept seeing him holding the ring, the look in his eyes telling her that he wanted to run with it, run and use it to further the splendor of his home, Gondor." I'll just go and see if Liana needs help with the blankets." Nodding in his direction, she got up as smoothly as she could and strode away, leaving a confused Boromir behind.  
  
Nevada chewed on her lip, deep in thought, when she reached the blankets. She went to pick one up, found out it was warm, and sat herself down on a rock with it in her hands. She burrowed her fingers in the blanket's warmth and stared at the ground, resting her chin on its scratchy surface. What was she going to do? Why was he acting like that? Why did it bother her so much? Should she tell Liana? Glancing over at her friend quickly, she shook her head at herself. No. That would mean murder for the human. I'll tell Liana when he's far, far away from her.  
  
" Everything all right?" Aragorn came up and rested an elbow on a rock nearby.  
  
She whipped her head up to look at him, pushing her hair out of her face to get a better view." Everything's fine. I'm not hungry, I hate this weather, and I don't need to be comforted."  
  
Aragorn frowned at her." That does not sound fine."  
  
" You're an intelligent one," Nevada muttered crossly.  
  
" Nevada," Aragorn warned. When she didn't say anything, but opted to stare off into space again, he sighed and sat down next to her. Seeing her anything but confident made him uneasy." Tell me what the problem is."  
  
" Not a what. A who. And he's over there." Nevada subtly looked in the direction she came from, and Aragorn followed her gaze.  
  
" What happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
Nevada opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. How could she word this?" He." Frowning in frustration, she tried again." I might be mistaking this for an innocent conversation-"  
  
" What did he say to you, Nevada?" Aragorn demanded, eyes flashing.  
  
Nevada's head went up, slightly surprised at the vehemence in his voice." Aragorn, like I said, I could be overreacting, but.It felt like he was.He was prying," she finally got out, her purple eyes showing conflicted emotions." Or at least it felt like it. It might have been in a friendly way, but it did not feel friendly. Or hostile." She shook her head, then waved a hand in the air in a dismissive gesture." It doesn't matter. Now that I've spoken of it, I'm sure I'm making more of this than-"  
  
" No, Nevada, it's okay," Aragorn assured her. He went to drop a hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort, but decided against it. She probably didn't need that right now." I'm glad you told me."  
  
She nodded, then dropped her voice to just above a whisper." Liana doesn't trust him, either. And neither of us are usually wrong about these sort of things. Honestly, this would not have been a big deal if he hadn't pulled that episode with the Ring."  
  
" I know," Aragorn agreed. He peered into Nevada's eyes with his blue ones, astonished to see a true spark of unease in their violet depths, and it worried him." Get some sleep before it gets too cold," he said quietly." You're going to need it."  
  
She nodded." All right." Nevada went to walk away, then paused. Turning her upper body back so she could see his face, she added," Thanks." 


	15. Numbing Cold

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry this is late, graduation's kept me busy all this week, and my birthday just passed, too - I'm finally done with highschool! WOOHOO! Okay, sorry. Well, hope y'all like this chapter - we're taking a turn from the happy and getting a little chilly, kids. Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming! I'll love you forever if you do! P.S. - this quote is awesome, and so is the song. I found it so fitting for this chapter and the next one, it's crazy. Happy reading!  
  
the winter here's cold, and bitter  
  
It's chilled us to the bone  
  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks  
  
To long too far from home  
  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
  
And I claw for solid ground  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low  
  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
  
Come and lift me from this place...  
  
~' Full of Grace' by Sarah McLaughlin  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Emotions warred within the heart of a certain dark-haired faerie as her light boots scuffed off the top layer of the packed snow beneath her, sending shavings of it twirling in the air. Nevada knew she could very well avoid doing that; faeries tredded just as softly as elves, but she felt like kicking up the snow instead of walking carefully. A slight frown flitted across her pretty, stern face, purple eyes reflecting her inner turmoil in their vivid color of deep thought.  
  
Boromir held some sort of...affection for her, and she did not like that at all. She held nothing for him but friendship, and even that was held thin - they were merely companions on a long journey to end the evil of all evils. She might have considered him a friend if it wre not for that business with the Ring. He proved himself every inch the mortal by allowing his mind to be enveloped by the seductive power of the Ring, but she couldn't fault him for it completely. Humans were simply drawn to power, and that was that. And the fact that he might see her any more than a friend completely dumbfounded the faerie. When did she ever give him the idea of anything else? Or maybe it was just the foolish feelings of infatuation many young human men seemed to harbor. He would eventually get over it and move on. He knew that anything between them would never work...didn't he?  
  
If that didn't make matters worse, the cold did. Their first night out on the snow was absolutely horrid. Her blanket and cloak had provided absolutely no warmth from the onslaught of the wind during the night and the frigid temperatures it brought with the dropping of the sun. If she thought it had been cold when it was light out, she was sadly mistaken. Cold was being curled up in a ball, shivering because every part of the body was growing numb from the slapping wind and the snow flurries stinging one's eyes...it was the constant feel of the frozen ground pressed against one's side, and the superstitious worry in the back of the head that once asleep, one might never wake up...  
  
" Miss Nevada, look!"  
  
The haze of recollection over Nevada's eyes lifted as her thoughts came back to her surroundings. Shaking her head slightly, she looked down at Pippin." Look at what, Pippin?"  
  
The hobbit, unaffected by the sharp edge in her voice, grinned as wide as possible and pointed towards the sky." It snows!"  
  
Nevada changed her train of vision and focused on the big, fat snowflakes that fell nearly straight down in front of her nose." So? It was snowing last night."  
  
" It was," Pippin agreed," but those were snow *flurries*. These are snow *flakes*. Big, fat snowflakes that you can catch on your tongue, like this!" The hobbit proceeded to walk on his tiptoes and lift his head to the heavens as he stuck out his tongue to catch a few of the frozen morsels of moisture.  
  
She rolled her eyes." I wouldn't be caught dead with my tongue lolling out to catch a few snowflakes, but you can do it all you like, Pip. Strange hobbit," she added in a mutter, and went to toss her thick mane of black hair behind her shoulder - but stopped and grimaced. Reaching up with a hand, she lightly touched her hair, realizing how damp and stiff it was from the snow and constant chill." Just wonderful," she said darkly under her breath." Wouldn't be surprised if a few icicles decided to attach themselves to the ends of my hair."  
  
" Talking to yourself again, lass?" Gimli asked, a sneer in his voice.  
  
" Yes, about the many ways I can cook a dwarf in a stew and have for a nice, hot meal," she snarled back.  
  
" Nevada, Gimli, that's enough," Aragorn turned and commanded in a deep, no-nonsense voice. Nevada glared at the man's back, but kept silent, unwilling to exert any more energy in mocking the dwarf.  
  
" Why do you let him get to you like that?" The faerie looked down and met Frodo's curious, yet concerned blue eyes. She smiled slightly, feeling her soft spot for the little hobbit grow a little.  
  
" I don't - I just snap back to rile him up." She cursed her voice when it trembled as a strong breeze that swept through the fellowship, whipping back her hair before letting it fall back against her bare neck with a chilling slap." See, you have to know the right way to insult someone." She walked closer to the hobbit and leaned towards him in a secretive way, not missing the amused glance he gave her before leaning in to hear her." It's no fun when you let their remarks get to you, like you said it looked like Gimli was doing to me, but that's not the case. You have to let your opponent think he's in control, but it's really you pulling the strings. It all depends on what comes out of your mouth...."  
  
Liana rolled her eyes in exasperation as she caught snatches of their conversation, or rather, Nevada's coaching." Wow, if I would have known making fun of someone was such a strategic thing..."  
  
" Nevada was always a little conspirator," Gandalf said, not unkindly. He walked along with the princess, his presence a welcome comfort in the barren wasteland of snow and cold. The wizard towered over the faerie, but she didn't find it menacing at all - more like a reassurance.  
  
" She's turning name-calling into a war effort," Liana said dryly, but couldn't help but join Gandalf in chuckling over the picture Nevada and Frodo made, the former talking, complete with hand gestures, and the latter listening with wide, amused eyes, nodding occassionaly to let her know he was listening.  
  
" All the more reason to let her continue." He nodded in their direction before turning warm blue eyes towards one of his surrogate 'daughters.'" I remember a time when you were just as silly as her."  
  
A brief sadness entered Liana's amber eyes." Me, too. But I grew up, and the responsiblities I have...sometimes they don't leave room for silliness."  
  
" No. But you must make room." Gandalf's eyes twinkled." What are my dear faeries without their ability to laugh, and make mischief? Hmm?"  
  
Liana laughed a little." Dull, dreary people. I try to make room, but sometimes it is hard."  
  
" I know." He patted her arm affectionately, noticing how she shivered. His face drew together in a frown." Cold, Liana?"  
  
She nodded, unwilling to hide her discomfort from the old wizard." Very. And I fear it will only get worse. I keep getting this nagging feeling that being up here isn't a good idea, but then I remember that none of our options feel like good ideas."  
  
Gandalf agreed silently, rubbing her back for a moment before continuing his walk with the rest of them up the mountain.  
  
A few hours after the midday sun had hit its peak, the fellowship took a break from the long, treacherous walk. The snow had grown steadily thicker,a long with the wind, speaking of great trouble during the next day or so. It was still bearable, however, so they stopped in open ground to eat and rest before pushing on.  
  
" Hello, Nev," Liana sat near Nevada momentarily.  
  
Nevada smiled slightly." Hello, Liana. Feeling cold?"  
  
Liana snorted, causing Nevada to laugh." Understatement of the century, and you know it. Stay warm, okay?" She half-hugged her friend affectionately before getting up stiffly and walking towards Aragorn, Gandalf, and...Legolas. Nevada sighed a little. Having Liana around made her feel warm and comforted, but the thought of Liana with the elf made her uncomfortable. She didn't entirely trust the elf, or any elf for that matter, and she was talking with him more and more...What were his intentions with keeping this up with her? Her eyes narrowed as her thoughts turned darker with each passing minute, her body unconsciously shivering with the wind.  
  
" What do you think of when you sit alone like this, Nevada?"  
  
Jerking slightly, the faerie looked up in high annoyance, which deflated to something akin to dread when she saw the speaker." Many deep thoughts, Boromir of Gondor," she said, somewhat stiffly.  
  
Unaware of her tone, the man sat next to her, his cloak wrapped firmly about him as he looked at her thoughtfully." You have to be terribly cold. Your clothing is quite thin for this weather."  
  
" I wasn't expecting extremely cold weather when I joined this fellowship," Nevada retorted, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
The man had the decency to flush a little." I see." While he sat, Nevada did a little study of her own, noticing the furred lining of his cloak. Oh, how warm that must be! Nevada's fingers itched to get ahold of something that warm...oh, warmth in all this coldness...  
  
Boromir caught her staring at some point on his shoulder with fascination and awe, which confused him to no end." Mi'lady?"  
  
Nevada blinked and stared at him blankly, before shaking her head." Sorry. I was just...admiring your cloak. The...fur lining."  
  
Understanding dawned in his eyes, and he smiled slightly." Would you like it for a bit? You probably need it more than I."  
  
Nevada opened her mouth, then stopped, wondering if this would be the best course of action to take. If he had already taken a liking to her, borrowing his cloak certainly wouldn'y help matters. But...it looked so warm, and she could just imagining burrowing her fingers into the soft fur lining...  
  
Warmth inevitably won out." Yes, thank you, Boromir." He smiled again and unhooked his cloak, shrugging it off his shoulder before wrapping it around hers. Promptly appeased, Nevada smiled in content as she pulled it around her, fingers stroking the soft, warm lining." This cloak is amazing."  
  
" It's quite warm, is it not?" Boromir asked.  
  
She nodded and, caught up in the moment of the brief reprieve of extreme cold by the two cloaks she wore, rested her head lightly on his shoulder." It is very warm."  
  
Aragorn watched the cloak exchange with a deep frown, disapproval clear in his eyes. He was bothered by Boromir's closeness with the faerie, bothered greatly enough to the point that he wanted to walk over there and lead him away from her. It was only for Nevada's own good - she had been the one to say that Boromir made her feel uneasy, and she didn't trust him. But why then would she rest her head in his shoulder? Before Aragorn's blood could start to boil, his anger lessened when he realized that it was probably only because of the cold. Reprimending himself mentally for getting so angry, he thought,' Of course she wants to borrow his cloak. It's frigid out here, and I don't blame her for wanting extra warmth. And Boromir is only being a gentleman by offering it to her.' He told himself this again as he watched them converse, sitting close together, but the foreign anger in his heart would not completely go away.  
  
" What is wrong with Aragorn?" Liana asked, pausing from her conversation with Gandalf and turning to frown with concern at the human. He seemed frozen at his task of gathering plates for lunch, and was staring somewhere to their left. She followed his gaze and it landed upon Nevada and Boromir, who only seemed to be having a chat. Wait...Whose cloak was Nevada wearing? Liana tilted her head a little until it dawned on her that it was Boromir's. Liana knew Nevada was uncomfortable around Boromir, so why borrow his cloak? Was she that cold?  
  
Legolas' mind was centered around the same thing, but his focus was on the future king." Excuse me, Liana." He touched her arm briefly, and gave her a smile before heading towards his human friend." Aragorn."  
  
The human started slightly and looked over to the elf's serious face. Aragorn nodded." Hello, Legolas."  
  
" May I have a word in private with you?" he asked.  
  
Confused, Aragorn only nodded and allowed the elf to lead him away from the others; far enough to be away from prying ears, but close enough to be within a safe distance." What is it, Legolas?" he asked, puzzlement coloring his voice.  
  
The man found himself pinned by his companion's pensive gray-blue eyes, the immortal's gaze penetrating deeper than was comfortable. Usually Aragorn wasn't bothered by Legolas' unwavering stares, but every once in a while the elf caught him off guard and seemed to look right through him, seeing him in a light that the human would never be aware of. This was one of those times that reminded him he was indeed a mortal, and his good friend had over two thousand and five hundred years on him.  
  
" Aragorn, you needn't worry about Nevada," Legolas began quietly, ignoring the man's startled look." Even if Boromir knew he was making her uncomfortable, which I don't believe he realizes he is upsetting her in that way, she can take care of herself. The situation should be left up to her, and I believe she will handle it well."  
  
Aragorn absorbed this information, eyes locked with the elf the entire time." My worry was that evident?"  
  
Legolas nodded, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face." It is hard to miss. However, I would assume that you would know she could handle this with the way she fought Boromir earlier."  
  
" I know it, as well." The man resisted the urge to run his fingers through his dirty locks in frustration." But I still cannot help it. It is foreign to me to have females accompany us on such a dangerous journey, and I suppose my worry over their safety is more extended than I thought."  
  
Legolas almost shook his head. Why did he see it so plainly, when Aragorn only saw a haze of confusion? Aragorn was making this harder for himself, and Legolas supposed he'd have to give his friend a little nudge." I worry over their safety, too, but I have a feeling most of this fellowship feels the same way. We are not the only ones who feel the need to protect."  
  
Aragorn frowned. Why did that never occur to him?" Of course they would feel the same way - none of us are accustomed to have females fight alongside us - but the way Boromir is acting tells me otherwise. How could he not see her unease around him?" But that didn't explain why she...The man's brow furrowed." It is probably duty towards her and Liana that I feel this way."  
  
" Do you feel this way towards Liana?"  
  
Aragorn paused at the warning tone in Legolas' voice. A bit amazed, the man studied the elf's nearly expressionless face, but his eyes told a different story. Aragorn had become quite good at reading his friend's emotions through his eyes (a tough feat to accomplish) and what he read there startled him. He found himself looking in Liana's direction, who was conversing, through chattering teeth, with Gandalf. When did this happen??  
  
" No," Aragorn denied truthfully." No, I do not." He frowned. Why *did* he feel so differently towards Nevada?" I am not making any sense," he said, defeated by his own thoughts." I am afraid the cold might be getting to me."  
  
" Are you sure it's the cold?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn cast the elf a surly glance." What else could it be?"  
  
Legolas' lips twitched ever so slightly." I can come up with many other explanations, my friend. And they all lead back to Nevada."  
  
" What exactly are you getting at, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, irritation coloring his voice. Just what did Legolas think to acheive by having this talk with him?  
  
" I am not getting at anything, I am merely pointing out what is already there." The elf's eyes narrowed as a stronger gust of cold wind passed through, and he warded off a brief chill. It was time to draw this conversation to a conclusion." I saw your face, Aragorn." The man raised an eyebrow, but Legolas continued." When Nevada accepted Boromir's cloak and rested her head on his shoulder. The look on your face was one of anger, suspicion, and..." the elf drew closer to say the last word in his friend's ear." Envy."  
  
He walked away, leaving a bewildered Aragorn to his own thoughts. Legolas smiled to himself as he helped himself to a bite of Sam's food. His work was done.  
  
Nevada frowned as she watched Aragorn and Legolas walk off on their own and begin a lengthy conversation. What could they be talking about? She was about to dismiss it and continue resting her weary head against Boromir's shoulder while he talked on about Gondor and something or other to anyone who was listening, but something hit her. She had been so worried before over Boromir's actions, yet here she was snugged up to him as if they were good buddies! Her eyes widened when Aragorn adn Legolas briefly glanced her way, and she didn't miss the severe look on Aragorn's face. Whether it was directed at her or not, she didn't know, but it gave her enough to jolt to jerk away from Boromir's shoulder.  
  
He looked over at her in concern." Is anything the matter, Nevada?"  
  
She shook her head and gave him a weak smile." No, actually, I just remembered that it was my turn to help Sam with the food. I should go do that." She got up, then remembered the cloak still wrapped around her body. Quickly, she pulled it off and handed it to him," Here, you look like you could use this better than I could. Thank you, anyway." With that, she hurried off, wondering what she had started and how she was going to fix it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours had passed since the Fellowship had moved again, and the sun was in the process of setting. The chill in the air grew to amazing heights with each drop of the sun behind the clouds, and many of the members feared the moment its light went out and left them in the cold darkness.  
  
Gimli trudged alongside the elf and Boromir, using his axe to give him momentum to walk. He was loathe to admit it, but the cold was getting to him and making his limbs sluggish. His breathing became harsher with each step, and every time he tried to lift a foot to walk further, it seemed weighted down, as if he couldn't do it. Sheer will was the only thing that kept his feet moving through the frozen snow. He would not let Caradhras take him down - that mountain could bury him, and he would still not give up, no matter the cold and misery.  
  
And misery it was. The dwarf saw it on all the faces around him. The poor young hobbits were beside themselves with cold; shivering like leaves, their frozen fingers numbly clasping onto their cloaks to keep them about their bodies. Gimli frowned, feeling a tug of pity over the small bodies. They certainly didn't deserve this torture, and he was afraid they might not last another hour. They all needed rest, that he wouldn't deny, but when was it safe to take it? Gimli knew very well the consequences of being in the cold for too long; frostbite, hypothermia, hallucinations, and eventually, death. He knew that if the body didn't keep moving in the snow, it would betray and not get up again. Many dwarves and humans he knew had nearly died because they allowed their body to rest during the cold. It only gave opportunity for sickness to set.  
  
The dwarf was about to voice his opinion, when someone did it for him." We need to rest, Gandalf," Boromir called out. His voice sounded hoarse and lethargic." I do not think some of us can make it any further."  
  
Gandalf listened to the man's voice carry on the wind, before he turned, iced bushy eyebrows furrowed. His gaze sweeped over the shuddering hobbits, the two freezing faeries, looking absolutely miserable with the turn of the weather, the two humans, and the elf's unblinking gaze. They needed to rest, by the looks on their faces. So he nodded slowly." You are right, Boromir. We shall walk until we find some shelter, and I forewarn you - I will not start a fire this night. Not until it is absolutely necessary."  
  
" But it is necessary now!" one of the hobbit's cried out. He wasn't sure which one, however, because all four of them were bundled up tightly.  
  
Gandalf shook his head sadly." No. Our position will be given away the moment I do, and I will not risk that until it is life or death. Have I made myself clear?" They nodded miserably." Good."  
  
It didn't take them long to find shelter - a rocky outcrop that only stood out because parts of the black rock stuck out where they were uncovered by the snow. The companions dropped their things and worked sluggishly to prepare themselves for another night of extreme conditions. Mere minutes had passed before most were bundled up and trying to sleep whilst their bodies shook, with Legolas taking the first watch.  
  
The elf kept a steady watch throughout the night, not nearly as cold as the rest because of his elvish blood. Silently, he thanked the Valar for it - he couldn't imagine the cold his companions must be going through, but he also felt guilty. His gaze turned to Liana's form, a fine shiver coursing through her body as she tried to sleep. Her cheeks were turning an odd red color, which made him frown. It was probably because of the wind, even though it was becoming softer and less harsh. Her pain made him ache more than he thought it would, and he longed to give her some of his warmth.   
  
The night soon became as quiet as a tomb, and the previous winds did indeed calm to a frozen light breeze, carrying small snowflakes with it to float gently down onto the companions sheltered around the outcrop of snowy rocks. It was easy to see around the area because the moon's light reflected off of the snow, and created an eerie glow that made it very capable to see.   
  
Liana tried as hard as she could to sleep, but it just wasn't working. She couldn't stop shivering. The shivering bothered her because she thought she could handle a little cold, but this was not a little cold. It was a lot. The ground was morbidly chilling beneath her, and it was starting to seep through her cloak and blanket and into her skin, causing the shivers to grow into shudders. Her cheeks felt like they were burning, and her toes were numb.   
  
Wearily, Liana let out a broken sigh. She wanted sleep so bad. She flexed her fingers briefly, which were holding tight to her blanket, and started at the stab of prickly pain that shot through her hands. Why did they hurt? She tried moving them again, wincing at the fierce ache that was numbing into something else...They were moving so slow...What was going on?  
  
Movement to her left distracted her for a moment, and she moved her head to see Nevada. The raven haired faerie was doing the exact same thing she was, making little whimpers of alarm as she grasped at her fingers." Nev?" Liana whispered, teeth clacking together.  
  
Nevada looked up, alarm growing in her eyes when she realized Liana was going through the same thing." I can't feel my fingers," she said in a low, trembling voice." They look like they're blue."  
  
" I can't feel mine, either," she got out. Neither of them understood the numbing pain coming from their arms. Liana moved her fingers again, but she couldn't feel them actually moving. The feeling reminded her of something Aragorn had talked to them about...nay, warned them about earlier...but what was it? She searched her fogged mind for the information, her very thoughts seeming lethargic because of the cold. She remembered Nevada's comment about the color of her hands...Liana gasped." Frostbite!"  
  
Her eyes met Nevada's panicked ones, and they simultaneously sat up." Oh...oh, no," Liana whispered fearfully. She slowly moved one hand over the other, alarmed at the fact that she couldn't feel the sensation of her hands touching. Her fingers were an odd color of blue (...blue?? Fingers don't turn blue...!!), tinged with red around her palms. The area around her fingernails was even darker blue, and she noticed miniscule ice crystals clinging to her digits. Carefully, she swiped her thumb across them, but they wouldn't come off.  
  
" What do we do?" Nevada hissed." What does frostbite do?"  
  
Liana shook her head, trying to quell her shivers from getting up so rapdily in the cold." I don't know. I know next to nothing about frostbite."  
  
" Ladies, what is the matter?"  
  
The looked up at Legolas' form, standing above them with concern coloring his features." I heard you speaking, and you sounded alarmed."  
  
" We can't feel our fingers," Nevada gritted out, trying not to let her panic show." Liana thinks it's frostbite, and I think she's right."  
  
Frowning in worry, Legolas kneeled down in front of them, and gently took Nevada's hand, the closest one to him. He inspected the blue fingertips, the crystals, and the angry red not only present on her palm and wrist, but on her cheeks, as well. He checked Liana's hand and found the same thing." I do not know enough about frostbite to be of great help," he said hesitantly, frustrated with himself for not knowing how to help him. He tried to numb himself to the panicked look in Liana's sharp golden eyes, but couldn't - he hated seeing her in pain." Wait a moment, and I will awaken Aragorn."  
  
He stood and moved quickly over to the human, shaking him awake." Aragorn," he said quietly. He waited for the man's eyes to open and their blue depths to clear before continuing." Liana and Nevada are awake. Their hands are frostbitten, as well as their cheeks, and they cannot feel their fingers. I do not know how to help them," he confessed, almost angrily.  
  
Aragorn was up at the word 'frostbitten,' and stood slowly, mindful of his own freezing limbs, before following the elf as quietly as possible. They didn't want to alarm anyone else, and it would be easier to treat them with everyone asleep and not watching.  
  
He kneeled down with Legolas and examined their hands, keeping his expression blank so he wouldn't alarm them. They weren't severe cases, but they were bad enough." This is not good," he said truthfully, meeting Liana and Nevada's eyes. He held on to Liana's hands, examining the frozen crystals further." These need to be thawed, and blankets will not work. Legolas," he looked over to the elf," we have to warm their hands to melt the crystals and take away the cold. It's the only way we can deal with this, as I do not have the proper herbs for this, and it is in the middle of the night."  
  
Legolas nodded, and sat closer to Liana." Let me see them," he said soothingly, and she gave him her hands. He held back a wince at their unnatural color, and covered her hands with his larger ones, engulfing them to warm them up.  
  
" I must warn you," Aragorn said to both faeries," that as they're being warmed, they're going to hurt. They'll sting because the blood will start to flow to your hands again." He turned to Nevada, who gave him something that looked like a glare." Nevada, give me your hands."  
  
" I can warm up my own hands," she told him, but he saw right through it. She was shaking with cold, and rubbing her hands.  
  
" Don't rub them," he told her, and reached out to grab her hands. She pulled back, and he glared at her." Nevada, you cannot rub them. You will make it worse. You cannot warm them yourself, either, because both of your hands are freezing. Mine are not, so give me your hands."  
  
She eyed him wearily." I'll just warm them in my cloak."  
  
He sighed, frustrated. Why was she fighting him?" I already said that blankets will not work."  
  
" How do you know?" she challenged.  
  
" Why does everything have to be a fight with you?" he nearly snapped. The cold was making him surly, and so was her attitude." I have known men to lose their fingers to frostbite because they did not get treatment in time; frostbite that is less severe than your case. Now give me your hands."  
  
She pushed her hands toward him, giving in at the sobering thought of losing her fingers to the bloody cold. It wasn't fair that she and Liana had to put up with such cold temperatures. She watched as his calloused hands framed her own; watched, because she couldn't feel it. His hands held hers comfortably, not too tight and not too loose, and she realized how much she didn't mind him doing this. It was actually quite pleasant.  
  
" It would be easier if we sat closer," Nevada found herself saying, but it was true. She was stretching to reach him, and if they sat together, he could warm them easier. Aragorn nodded, and they shifted until their bodies nearly touched, his hands still on hers.  
  
Legolas listened to the faint sound of Liana's teeth clicking together with every shiver, the sound worming its way into his heart and making him hurt. She looked like she would break from the shudders with the next breeze, but he knew better. He knew she was stronger than that, which made this even more harder to watch. She hadn't complained at all yet, only thanked him and kept her eyes down on their joined hands.  
  
He curled his fingers around her smaller ones and caught her attention with the movement." Liana, come here. You're shivering."  
  
" I am," she agreed, clamping her teeth together to stop the chattering." It makes me wonder why y-you're not."  
  
" My people are built differently, and we can withstand the cold," he explained. Legolas decided to come to her instead, and let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, but the numbing cold won out and allowed herself to be pulled into his warm embrace. The elf's head was near her own when he whispered," It hurts me to see you like this. I long to take your pain away and bear it myself, and I hate the fact that I cannot."  
  
Liana nearly stopped breathing, and fought to meet his eyes." You..." she felt the cold lessen underneath the warmth in his eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper in response." Why do you c-care so much? What did I do...?"  
  
He nearly flinched at the misery and bafflement in her tone, painfully aware of how right it felt to hold her this close. He matched her whisper when he countered," You did nothing but be yourself. Is it so unbelievable that I could harbor feelings for you?"  
  
She shook her head vigorously." Don't do this," she chattered out." We're so different." Her voice gave way to an agonized tone." So terribly different."  
  
' Please, don't remind me,' he begged silently, closing his eyes to the reality of her implications. He was slowly falling for her, and he didn't know why. It scared him to think that he was becoming dependent upon seeing and hearing her, and seeing her happy. They shouldn't worry about this now. It was too cold to think about any of that." Let's focus on this for now, melamin. You're hurt, and I want to help you."   
  
She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped, confusion crossing her face." Melamin? What does that mean?"  
  
His smile went unseen by her." It is a name."  
  
She waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, she sighed. The rumble in his chest told her he was silently laughing. She felt a little privileged that she was able to see this side of him, but her annoyance and the cold won out." Oh, s-so funny. What is it?"  
  
" Some other time, Liana."  
  
She snorted, giving him a baleful glance." I'll get it out of you when I'm not s-so cold, you know." He said nothing, only comforted them both by humming a little song in her ear. He felt her relax while he sang, and when he finished he noted her dreamy smile with pleasure. They sat quietly, until she startled him when she jumped a little in his arms. He tightened his hold and asked urgently," Liana?"  
  
" It's starting to sting," she replied, swallowing and focusing on their hands. The prickly feeling in her fingers was growing stronger and more painful, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
" That is a good sign," Legolas reassured, and kept his hands wrapped around hers. Her fingers flinched, and he held them tighter." Do not worry...it should pass soon."  
  
She nodded and wearily rested her head between his neck and shoulder, listening to his heartbeat and focusing on it instead of the pain. Her shivering grew less and her eyes drooped down with every passing second, until she was sound asleep, her breath coming slow and deep.  
  
Legolas lifted a hand and ran it over her hair, briefly, before kissing her temple." We're not so different," he said to her sleeping form, and prepared himself for a little doze of his own, just enough to revitalize himself for the morning. He vaguely heard Aragorn and Nevada conversing a few feet away, but decided to tune them out to give them some privacy. They made quite the figure, however, and Legolas allowed himself a small smile. They'll see what they have, and hopefully before it's too late. Right now, the comfort of having Liana in his arms was enough to make him forget the rest of the world and only focus on her and himself.  
  
" Feel anything yet?" Aragorn asked Nevada quietly.  
  
She shook her head." N-no. S-still numb." She wanted to bare her teeth at the stammer in her voice, but there was nothing she could do. She had never been this cold in all her life, and she really hated it. She hated the cold, hated the mountain, hated going on this journey, and she wanted to be anywhere but here. When would she ever get a lucky break and not have to suffer all the time?  
  
For once, Aragorn's heart went out to her. Her small frame shook underneath the weight of the freezing temperatures and frostbite and her eyes were bleak, not to mention the sharp waves of cold coming from her hands and onto his. Her hands were freezing, and he had never seen her looking so vulnerable before. " Do you want to share my cloak?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him sharply, then floundered at the compassion in his eyes." Y-yes. I'd like that." He removed one of his hands briefly to unhook his cloak and spread it to include her. She scooted closer and pressed into him for more warmth." Thanks."  
  
" You're welcome." Aragorn smiled at Nev, who smiled back, and his smile broke into a grin and a chuckle when he saw her cheeks. He touched her face lightly with two fingers." You cheeks look like they're painted red."  
  
" Really?" Nevada couldn't help but laugh a little." Gives new meaning to the word rosy-cheeked." They lapsed into a brief conversation about the members of the fellowship, amusing themselves with the way their voices broke and stuttered over the freezing cold.  
  
" Gimli's just annoying," Nevada said, unaware that she had shifted positions and was now resting against Aragorn's chest." I will be so glad when this is over and he goes back to his little hole in the mountain, and far away from me."  
  
Aragorn chuckled." You only think he's annoying because you goad him into saying something smart back."  
  
" The elf hates him, too."  
  
" The elf does not hate Gimli." Aragorn stopped himself, realized he called Legolas 'the elf' like Nevada was so fond of doing, and sighed." *Legolas* does not hate anyone in this fellowship."  
  
Nevada agreed, and happened to look Legolas' way." Speaking of the elf..."  
  
They paused to look at the picture the couple across from them made. Legolas held Liana close to him, his arms wrapped around her frame and hands still resting with hers. Liana had fallen asleep with her head on his chest, and Legolas apparently fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.  
  
" Okay, I have to admit that they look adorable over there," Nevada said, her heart twisting with slight envy. She didn't think the elf was so bad now that she had seen him treat her best friend so tenderly, and she was happy for Liana, but she was also a bit jealous. When would she find someone like that? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pang that traveled from one hand to the other.  
  
Aragorn reacted to Nevada's hiss of pain." What? Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, eyes squeezed shut as some feeling returned to her hands, along with a great deal of pain." Yeah. They're stinging, like you said."  
  
He looked at her sympathetically and continued to warm her hands up, urging the blood to flow again. He felt the coldness of her palms go damper, which was a good sign. She was still shivering from the cold, and he could make out a broken sigh come from her." What is it?"  
  
She paused, then spoke so soft he wasn't sure he heard her right." I just want the pain to go away."  
  
The man watched her shuddering form, knowing very well she wasn't just talking physical. Aragorn didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to falsely promise her it would, becuase he could gaurantee it wouldn't in the next couple of months, but he didn't want to seem callous and unfeeling, either. He watched this strange faerie suffer before him, after losing her only home to orcs, and participating in a mission that could very well kill her. He hadn't lost his home, but he knew what it was like to suffer. Frowning, Aragorn remembered his own childhood, and while he couldn't hold a candle to the nearly two thousand years she had on him, he had his fair share of grieviances, too.  
  
" I don't fully understand what all that happened to you," he said gently," but I know how you feel. Life had been tough for people like you and me, but I know you can overcome it. You're a strong person, Nevada. I don't doubt for a second that you can make it out of this."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him, torn. The swell of ache and suffering in her eyes lessened when she saw it reflected in his. He understood, and he just said he believed in her. How many people have believed in her? All she had was Gandalf and Liana. The world seemed out to get her at time because she looked young and she was a female...but that didn't bother him.  
  
Nevada gave him a smile." Thanks, Aragorn." When he merely nodded and smiled back, she continued, addressing an awkward subject that needed to be resolved." Did you see me with Boromir today?" She felt him stiffen, and counted that as her answer." I didn't realize I was making the situation worse than I accepted his offer for his cloak. He just noticed I was cold, and I didn't think anything of it. Did that bother you? Because I can handle this thing, I'm sure of it. It's my mistake, and I'm going to fix it."  
  
" I'm not bothered, just worried," he lied, a little uncertain on how much he should reveal." I don't think Boromir realizes what he's doing, either."  
  
She shook her head." No. More than likely, this little thing of his with me should be gone before the end of the journey."  
  
" Yes," Aragorn agreed, hoping she was right.  
  
" So I don't have to worry about you taking his head off anytime soon?" she asked, her voice growing faint with sleep and laced with humor.  
  
He shook his head, chuckling." No, you don't." A breeze came through, and he held her tighter as they both shivered. Their words became few and far between as fatigue took its toll. Soon, Nevada was asleep and Aragorn was following her example, his eyes drifting close. 


	16. Fading Hope

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry this chapter took so long in coming out - we had been waiting for fanfiction.net to get their butts together, and the chapter just kept getting longer and longer. Our longest yet ( we locked it at around 16 pages!) Have fun reading this one, it's sure to keep you entertained. Thanks again for the reviews, and keep them coming! We love to hear from you! Oh, and there were some questions in a few reviews that we're going to answer in the next chapter, so look for it! Happy reading!  
  
Where do we go when we just don't know,  
  
How do we relight the flame when it's cold,  
  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing,  
  
And when will we learn to control?  
  
' Serenity,' by Godsmack  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Dawn came mute and silent from the night's previous wind, and not a sound could be heard. Frozen lumps scattered around a pattern of rocks hardly moved, and a fine layer of snow covered all eleven of the lumps. Of the smaller beings, Frodo twisted around in his bedroll, cheeks red from the cold as he ran away from the vengeful Ringwraiths in his dreams, his hand unconsciously creeping to his chest where the cursed Ring lay. Pippin lay curled in his own bedroll, a dreamy smile on his face as he envisioned the huge meal he would be eating once they were safely off the mountain, and Merry contented himself with dreams of the Green Dragon and all the ale he could drink. Sam's face was marred with a frown as he fought invisible demons trying to get to Frodo and the Ring, while the Grey Wizard dreamt of things unknown to the beings of Middle Earth, places and people that were far stretched beyond the limits of most people's memories. A ghost of a smile crossed Gimli's face as his dreams yearned for a visit to Moria and the warm welcome he would feel upon reaching his kindred's home, where he could be among his own people, while Boromir dreamt of his home in Gondor. He visualized the glory of his home restored with the power the Ring could provide, a dark desire but one that would cure his country's ales and being peace once again.  
  
Aragorn's rest was troubled by thoughts of the future. Visions of Gondor, Rivendell, and all the free countries of the land passed through his mind's eye, his imagination sending the countries to war against thousands of Orc soldiers, snarling and seething and ready to murder and maim at will. How would it turn out? Would they prevail? Was there truly hope, and would he find it in this Fellowship or elsewhere...?  
  
The man's eyes shot open, and he looked around, his vision blurred from dreams. Aragorn blinked until the scene in front of him came into view; rocks, his companions, and a blanket of white. His breath came out faster than normal, sending puffs of cold visible air out into the open, and he willed his heart to calm down. Slowly, he turned his gaze downward as he became conscious of the person sleeping next to him, and his heart eased into a more comfortable pace. Nevada was nestled against him like one would hug a teddy bear. She looked much more peaceful in slumber than she did awake.   
  
With a smile, he noted the dressing of snow that covered her dark hair, turning it a curious mix of white and black. Aragorn let go of her hands with one hand, keeping the other around her so she wouldn't fall, and reached up to lightly dust off the snow, sending showers of it down around her feet." Nevada," he called, placing that same hand on her shoulder." Get up." When she didn't respond, he scowled and shook her a bit." Nevada." His only answer was a moan, a scrunch of the nose, and her head bowing into his chest. Sighing, Aragorn gave up and shifted positions, standing up and thus removing Nevada's support.  
  
With a groan she hit the ground, the cold shocking her enough to make her open bleary purple eyes." Whas...? Where...Where'd it go?" Sleepily, she patted the snowy ground, pouting because her warmth was gone and she was now freezing again.  
  
" Are you awake, Nevada?" Aragorn crouched down to peer into Nevada's face, and was rewarded with a growl and snow flung in his face. Rearing back, he spit out the cold flakes and wiped off his face." My, you are so pleasant in the morning, Nevada."  
  
" Whatever," came her drowsy response. Sighing heavily, she got into a sitting position and combed out the new snow recently shoved into her hair, trying to ignore the sore stinging in her hands. Her teeth clicked together due to the morning chill, and she resisted the urge to shove her fingers in her cloak and warm them up that way.  
  
Aragorn frowned at her." Let me see how your hands fare."  
  
She glared at him warily, before giving up and showing him. There was no use fighting the stubborn man, not this early in the morning. He examined each finger carefully, and every time he pressed down on a digit she winced with the throbbing pain it send up her arms. It hurt a lot worse now than it did before. Of course, before, her hands were numb.  
  
" They still look bad," he commented, placing her hands gently in her lap," and I have no doubt they hurt."  
  
Nevada only stared." Oh, no. They feel just fine. Really."  
  
He ignored her sarcastic tone and looked back down at her fingers." Stay here, I'll get the bandages. And let's not try to wake anyone up yet, all right?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and cast a glance in Liana's direction. Smiling at what she saw, she stopped Aragorn from leaving." Well, don't they look cute?"  
  
Aragorn looked over and his eyes warmed. It was about time his friend found someone to be with. They looked to be in the process of waking up, but he wasn't sure of what was being said.   
  
Nevada, however, understood it. Stifling a chuckle, she said in a low voice," Liana's still asleep. Listen, I don't even think she knows what she's saying." They listened as close as possible, keeping their laughter to themselves as their friends kept talking.  
  
Slumber had slowly fallen away as Legolas joined the waking world, however much he loathed to. The cold was starting to affect him, as well, and that irked him to no end. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. Caradhras was determined to bring every last one of them down, and he was no exception. At least he didn't feel it nearly as bad as the others did. He moved his back to sit more comfortably against the broad rock he was using as a backrest, realizing vaguely that moving wouldn't make the cold go away. Briefly, he also wondered who was sitting so close to him, but memory came back and he smiled with it. Opening his eyes, he peered down at Liana's sleeping form, who was quite content to curl up around his form and sleep as peacefully as the weather would allow. He didn't want to wake her up so soon, not with everyone else asleep, and she deserved to rest.  
  
Carefully, he removed one of her arms from around his waist, something she must have done while they were both asleep, and examined her hand. He frowned at the angry red color her hand took on, and its dry, chapped appearance. Her flesh was still very cold, and he had no doubt it would hurt something fierce when she woke up. ' We'll have to bandage both her and Nevada's hands so this doesn't happen again,' he thought to himself. He remembered her panic, and it occurred to him that the two faeries had little if no experience with frigid temperatures. No wonder their skin was so sensitive to the cold.  
  
He paused when she shifted slightly, trying to get closer to her source of warmth. Since that source was him, Legolas couldn't help but turn a little pink." Liana," he said softly in her ear. He shook her gently." It is morning. Time to wake up."  
  
She only sighed in response, her mind still elsewhere." Five more minutes," she murmured, so softly his ears almost didn't pick up on it.  
  
Legolas smiled fondly." No, melamin. You need to wake up. We have a long road ahead of us."  
  
She frowned in her sleep and protested his administrations by reaching up with a hand and trying to push him away. Her fingers came in contact with hair, and at the feel of his silky locks, she stopped." This isn't my hair," he heard her mumble in a confused tone.  
  
" No, it isn't," Legolas chuckled.  
  
Her eyes opened ever so slightly, but the golden depths were still glazed with sleep." Whose...?" Giving up the troublesome fight of trying to remember who she fell asleep against, she sighed as her fingers continued to stroke his blonde hair." So soft...Really blonde, too." The frown in her voice made him want to laugh. Her fingers touched over his tunic, and her brows furrowed. Abruptly, she poked him in the ribs."....Well, that's firm," she wondered sleepily. It would have been extremely cute, if Legolas hadn't realized that people were laughing at them. He spotted Aragorn and Nevada not so successfully covering up their own amusement, their eyes turned to the two as they watched the scene play out. Legolas glared at them out of the corner of his eye, his attention still mainly focused on Liana.  
  
" Liana, you have to wake up," he said in a more sober tone, still eyeing the couple sitting across from them.  
  
" No," she sighed, her hand falling away as she almost drifted off into a complete dream state again.  
  
Deciding to take a different route in waking her, he said in her ear," Liana, if you do not wake up, the mountain is going to come down on our heads and it's going to be all your fault."  
  
Liana's eyes opened at his remark. She stared at him for a good minute before giving him a look and saying dryly," What trash just came out of your mouth?"  
  
Nevada snorted out laughter in an effort to keep it down, accompanied with Aragorn's at her friend's remark, and she had to hold her sides to keep from falling flat on the ground. Liana looked over in wonderment, puzzled as to why they were laughing, and looked up to see Legolas...blushing.  
  
She raised an eyebrow." Did I miss something?"  
  
It was his turn to look puzzled." You do not remember anything?"  
  
She shook her head, then stopped." Ohh...I was asleep...What did I say?"  
  
He opened his mouth, but stopped when Nevada supplied it for him." Well, that's firm!"  
  
Liana's mouth dropped, and she scooted herself away from the elf." I didn't!"  
  
Nevada edged closer, laughter still gleefully shining in her eyes." If you only knew how funny you are when you sleep!" She turned around and mockingly stroked Aragorn's head, whose lips quirked into a grin when she added," So soft...really blonde, too."  
  
' Shoot me now,' Liana groaned to herself, absolutely mortified that she didn't remember saying any of that. She couldn't even look at the elf without blushing like mad. Shaking her head, though, she had to laugh at the position they were in. Her own comments sounded quite ridiculous when relayed from Nevada. Her silent laughter turned into a chuckle, and she met Nevada's eyes." Did I really say all that?" At her friend's nod, they both collapsed into quiet laughter, which erupted into a fit of the giggles as they saw the incredulous look Legolas was giving them both.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
The party turned to find a yawning Pippin sitting on his haunches nearby, giving them a sleepy quizzical look, and Merry was not far behind in waking.  
  
" Nothing, Pip," Nevada laughed out.  
  
" Well, it looks like your laughter has woken everyone up," Aragorn shook his head, but his smile and shake of the head lessened the rebuke. Pippin stood up slowly, shivering as the blanket dropped away from his shoulders. Merry gave him a sympathetic glance as the hobbit sat up, still comfortable wrapped in his. He noticed the redness in his cousin's cheeks and on his nose, and called out," Pip, your face is all red, what happened?"  
  
Pippin gave Merry a questioning look and felt his face. It did indeed feel like his cheeks were burning, and...his eyes widened as he looked at his hands. They were red, too, and they hurt something fierce!" My hands are red, too! And so are yours, Merry!"  
  
Merry looked down at his own hands, horrified to find them just as red and chapped. His fearful gaze met Aragorn's." Aragorn, what's happened?"  
  
Quickly, the man made his way over, mindful of the other waking members, and kneeled down next to Merry and Pippin." It's frostbite, Merry. Calm down and let me see."  
  
" Are we the only two that has it?" Pippin asked. His green eyes filled with unshed tears as his mind imagined the worse possible scenarios of what frostbite could do, and he was on the verge of crying by the time his imagination was through with him.  
  
" No, Pippin," Aragorn shook his head. He reached over to find his own pack, and pulled bandages out of a side pocket. Pulling Merry's hands gently to his own, he began to wrap them as tightly as the hobbit's aching hands would allow." Nevada and Liana have frostbite, as well."  
  
" Are they okay?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
" They'll be all right," Aragorn said, reassuring the young hobbit with a smile. He gave a similar smile to Merry, who returned it shakily, his hands trembling with the pain. When Aragorn finished, he patted Merry on the back." Thank you, Master Brandybuck, for not making a sound and allowing me to help you." Merry flushed under Aragorn's praise.  
  
The man had just turned around to help Pippin, when an ancient voice said," Need some help, ranger?"  
  
" Yes, Gandalf," Aragorn sighed gratefully; finally noticing that most of the fellowship was awake now.  
  
" Frodo and Sam have a bit of the frostbite on their noses and hands, as well," the wizard said gravely, ignoring his own cherry red nose." And you do not look so terribly healthy yourself. Go, see to the young faeries and then see to your own wounds. Gimli and I shall be able to handle the hobbits."  
  
Aragorn nodded and got up, bringing enough bandages for Liana and Nevada. What he saw, however, stopped him cold. Boromir was crouched down next to Nevada, talking to her in a low voice.  
  
" Do your hands hurt you, mi'lady?" Boromir asked in concern. He looked down, blanching at the angry red color of her once golden tan hands." Let me see, Nevada." She pulled away for a moment, but he grabbed them gently to have a better look. At her hiss of pain, he let go.  
  
Nevada hid her aching hands in her cloak." Yes, they hurt, that's why I'm waiting for them to be bandaged."  
  
" I can bandage them for you, if you will allow it," Boromir offered. Just as she was shaking her head in the negative, a voice cut through.  
  
" I will take care of it, Boromir." The cold authority in Aragorn's voice made them both look up, the faerie with relief and the man with annoyance. The man made an opposing figure from where he stood, his fists lightly grazing his hips and the chilling look in his ice blue eyes enough to wither the will of most men.  
  
Boromir gave the ranger a dark look." I can do it, Aragorn, just hand me the bandages."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, narrowing his gaze to only Boromir." I've got it, Boromir. You may take your leave and help Gandalf with the hobbits."  
  
When Boromir looked to protest again, Nevada keenly felt the rapidly growing tension between the two men grow into something more heinous, and she interrupted before it could erupt." Actually, Boromir, I would like for Aragorn to do it. I'm more familiar with his healing abilities and would feel more comfortable if he wrapped my hands."  
  
Boromir spared Nevada one last glance, then stood up to face Aragorn. The unreadable stare between the two held much heat, but Boromir broke the spell as he stepped away to do as he was bid. For the second time in the past few days, Aragorn relaxed his grip on his sword and willed himself to calm down." Legolas." He tossed the elf bandages for Liana, who nodded in thanks and resumed to help her bind her hands.   
  
When Aragorn sat down to administer to Nevada, they shared a look that clearly stated they both wished this dilemma to be over with. Without hesitation, Nevada pulled out her hands and Aragorn took them, trying to be as gentle as possible as he took out the wrapping and started at her wrists. However, he noticed the rings on her fingers and paused. On one hand she wore a silver ring with woven bands running through it, and a smaller ring with three tiny rubies separated by lines of more silver. On her other hand, she wore a peculiar ring shaped like a thin panther, its eyes glittering more red rubies, and a thicker ring where a pale amethyst jewel sat. Tiny fae markings littered this one, and for once, Aragorn wished he knew the Fae language enough to decipher them.  
  
" As much as these rings are fascinating, Nevada," he paused, touching one lightly," is there any way you can take them off? I'd hate to bandage them, as well."  
  
She shook her head stiffly." Not a chance in hell. My fingers hurt too bad to take them off, and they're probably too swollen, anyhow."  
  
He nodded reluctantly; already knowing that would probably be the case. So he began bandaging her hands, wrapping the gauze around most of her thumb and starting on her main fingers.  
  
" Does it have to be so tight?" Nevada gritted out, resisting the urge to pull her aching hands away from their tormentor.  
  
" Yes, Nevada, or else they will not warm up and heal," Aragorn explained patiently, not taking his eyes off his work.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at his head, standing for the pain only a few seconds longer. He accidentally jarred a particularly sore spot on her index finger, and she protested with an," Ow!" When he barely looked up, she bared her teeth at him and repeated louder," Ow!!" Aragorn looked up at her with an exasperated expression, but otherwise ignored her. When he jarred another sore spot on her hand, she lunged forward and grabbed the man by the hair. When their noses were practically touching, she yelled out," OW!"   
  
All activity stopped as the Fellowship turned to stare at the odd couple a few feet away. Disturbed by the silence, Aragorn and Nevada looked over at everyone's faces." Nothing to see here-" Aragorn started.  
  
" He started it," Nevada grumbled, but let the man continue binding her hands.  
  
Legolas and Liana turned back to each other." They haven't been awake for more than fifteen minutes, and already they're fighting," Legolas shook his head, resuming his administrations to Liana's hands.  
  
" You think this is bad," Liana replied, wincing when the bandage wrapped tight around her hand," wait until we get off this mountain."  
  
During the course of the day, the winds picked up again, bringing colder air from the north to further plague the journey of the fellowship. While they started their walk cheerful, the happiness dwindled along with the sun. Flurries began again around the middle of the day, making the snow on the ground deeper and harder to walk through. Gandalf led the entourage through the packing snow, with the two humans not far behind, making a path for the smaller members walking a little behind them. Even so, the hobbits struggled, since the snow came up to their hips and severely limited their movement. Many times one of them stumbled and had to be helped up by a human or elf, their growing weariness making them more susceptible to clumsiness. The faeries were not far behind, although they were doing much better than most. Their feet did not sink the way most did in the ground, like the elf, and they only made light indents in the snow, but that did not lessen the pain in their hands. Each member of the fellowship grew more miserable as the sun started to sink in the west, taking with it the little warmth it provided.  
  
By the time dusk had fallen, the wind blew even stronger, smacking currents of snowflakes in everyone's face. Thoughts turned even more dismal as storm clouds began to brew, raining down sleet on the companions as they tried to carry on for as long as possible.  
  
Caradhras, however, would not let them carry on for long.  
  
Frodo stumbled for the third time, going down hard in the snow in front of Sam. His breathing came out ragged, and when the hobbit tried to pull himself up again, he found that he didn't have the strength.  
  
" Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, hurrying up as fast as his body would allow to help his fallen friend." Are you all right?" He tried to pull Frodo up by the arm, but the younger hobbit shook his head.  
  
" I can't, Sam," Frodo moaned." It hurts too much." His thoughts were starting to jumble together numbly, and his breath wheezed out with each painful intake of air. Everything hurt, and he was so cold...he just wanted to lay down and go to sleep...  
  
" Frodo!" Aragorn came up just as the hobbit started to close his eyes, and he picked him up to set him back on his feet." You cannot sleep," the man said, having to nearly shout the remark because of the howling wind." It's too dangerous." Frodo hardly heard him, though. His eyes were half open, glazed over, and his cheeks were a violent red. Concerned, Aragorn turned to Gandalf and shouted," We should stop for the night, Gandalf! I don't think the hobbits can take much more of this!"  
  
" You think we're not cold, either?" Nevada chattered out. She had placed her hands on her knees and was huffing out breaths, trying to stop her knees from shaking as she fought the urge to sit down. She knew Liana wasn't faring any better, either; she was clutching her sides and having just as much trouble getting in air." We can't...breathe over here!"  
  
" It's the altitude," Boromir shouted over to Gandalf." The higher we go, the harder it will be to breathe!"  
  
Nevada wanted to roll her eyes.' That's basically what I said,' she thought sarcastically. She waited with Liana for Gandalf to reach a decision as he eyed the ten before him, judging whether they were critical enough to need to stop for shelter. The two faeries huddled together for some warmth until he finally said," All right. We will search for shelter to stop at for the night. I have a feeling the storm will only get worse later on."  
  
The fellowship searched until they found a cliff wall to bar them from the wind. One by one, each member sat down and curled up in their cloaks and blankets, most shivering violently because of the poor job the shelter proved to be doing to block the oncoming snow. When they were all gathered together, Gandalf told them," Most of us should stay awake and keep watch on the ones who do need to sleep. We do not need anyone slipping into unconsciousness."  
  
" Who will sleep?" Boromir asked.  
  
" The hobbits," Gandalf nodded.  
  
" What?!" Nevada, Liana, and Gimli practically screeched." We can't sleep?!" Nevada's voice dwindled to a whine.  
  
" It is risky enough to let the hobbits rest," Aragorn agreed with Gandalf." The rest of us should stay awake so the cold doesn't take us."  
  
" It's already taken us, genius," Nevada gritted out.  
  
" Nevada," Aragorn gave her the best warning tone he could muster under their conditions. The cold was affecting him just as bad, but he refused to show it to the others. Better them to think he didn't suffer rather than have them know he was in just as much pain as everyone else.  
  
" What do you say to a fire, Gandalf?" Boromir asked suddenly, and at his question, nine more pairs of eyes turned to the wizard, hope flaring in their gazes." We can't expect the hobbits to rest very well in these freezing temperatures."  
  
He was extremely reluctant at first, but Gandalf finally relented by saying," Since I highly doubt anyone would be able to watch us through this horrid storm, we can have a fire tonight."  
  
Feeble cheers went up and faces brightened as the humans took out wood and scooped out a hole in the snow to set the pieces down in. Since they could not start the fire in the wet snow themselves, Gandalf took out his staff and cupped a hand around its top." Naur an edraith ammen!" he commanded, and a blue and green flame burst out and set the wood on fire.  
  
Smiles lit the faces of the fellowship at the sight of the cheery fire, the flames licking up into the cold night air and disappearing with the roaring cold, but they were no longer aware of the cold. The warmth soothed their faces and limbs, and hands were outstretched to ease the aching pain of frostbite.  
  
" We can't take the bandages off, can we?" Liana sighed, itching to rip them off and warm her hands even further.  
  
" No," Legolas and Aragorn chimed in together, and Aragorn sent another warning look in Nevada's direction, who gave him an innocent look and stopped fooling with the edges of her bandages.  
  
The hobbits stared at the fire with childlike wonder, their eyes riveted on the source of heat in front of them that they had lived so long without." It's so beautiful," Pippin commented, his voice holding admiration in its tone.  
  
Merry nodded slowly, placing his hands as close to the fire as he dared without catching his bandages on fire." That it is, Pip."  
  
Frodo welcomed the warmth just as much as his cousins and Sam, but sleep still lingered in his mind. He wanted so much to lie down and sleep, it was a physical ache. His bleary eyes turned from the warm flames to his companions, huddled around in the tight circle, their attention riveted on the only source of heat on the whole mountain. The yawn that came out of him nearly cracked his jaw.  
  
" Frodo, why don't you lay down and rest, lad," Gandalf suggested, smiling fondly at the hobbit. At his nod, the wizard motioned towards Sam." Sam, get Frodo's bedroll, and help him get comfortable." The gardener nodded and folded it up so Frodo could use it as a pillow. The hobbit wearily laid down, smiling gratefully at Sam before turning to stare at the flames and try to relax in its heat.' Just think pleasant dreams,' Frodo chimed to himself, his blue eyes closing slowly.' No nightmares...Back at Bilbo's house, in the Shire, where it's warm and green and friendly. Not cold and icy and cruel...' The hobbit soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
" He's so cuuute," Nevada remarked, half sincere and half sarcastic. She glared at his back for getting to sleep while she sat awake and...awake. She watched as the rest of the hobbits decided to go for naps, and with a growl, turned away and focused on the fire.  
  
The blaze lasted for only another hour, before the driving wind picked up force and started to blow it out, waking up the hobbits as the air got colder. The fellowship watched with dismay as the last piece of wood burned, the red glow fading into a few smoldering embers until the heat was gone.  
  
The only sound was the raging wind as the companions sat in stunned silence.  
  
" We're all gonna die...You know that, right?"  
  
" Way to lighten the mood, Nevada."  
  
" The fire is gone," Nevada stated matter-of-factly as the shivering cold started in again. She ignored the stares she received along with her previous comment, and the disbelief in their gazes. Depression swiftly set in as she felt the last of her happiness drift off with the last ember of fire, and she stood up slowly, shuffling slightly away from her companions to grieve over their situation alone." I'm going to die," she said bitterly.  
  
Aragorn, who was close enough to hear her statement, stood up and walked over to her. Giving her a little shake, he ordered," You are *not* going to die, Nevada."  
  
" Have you taken a look around?" Nevada challenged. She swept out a hand to indicate the mass of raging winds and flying snow around them." We're cowering behind a cliff in the middle of a blizzard in the middle of the night! We have no idea where we are, or how we're going to get down! There's practically no food, half of us can't use our hands, and if we don't end up dying of starvation, we're gonna die from the cold!" When she finished, breathe heaving, the fight went out of her and her shoulders slumped." I can't believe I'm going to die here," she said, softer and more to herself." I came on this stupid quest to avenge my country, and I can't even do that." A lost, hopeless look fleeted across her pale face." Why did Liana and I even bother?"   
  
Aragorn hesitated for only a moment before gathering her to him in a comforting hug. Nevada didn't return the embrace, but instead leaned her head wearily against his shoulder and sighed heavily." No one is going to die," he said again, rubbing a hand over her back." I won't let anything happen to any one of us." When she didn't reply, he continued quietly," We're not far from our destination, Nevada. We can make it. You just have to hold on a little longer."  
  
She was silent for another minute before closing her eyes and nodding. Relieved, Aragorn patted her back and let go, giving her a reassuring look before turning her around and guiding her back to the others. He sat her down between himself and Liana, who put an arm around Nevada and leaned her head on her shoulder. Nevada leaned her head on Liana's, and the two sat and drew comfort from the other's presence while they could.  
  
" Liana, why did we come here?" Nevada whispered in their native language, soothing herself with the flow of the tongue she had been speaking since birth.  
  
" Because it was the right thing to do," Liana answered back just as softly, continuing the method of speech.  
  
Nevada stayed silent, mulling over Liana's remark, her cheek touching her friend's golden brown hair. Now she remembered why they always hugged when they were children; she'd never told Liana how comfortable she felt around her, and intended to keep it that way.' No use having Liana's ego expand when she finds out how important she is,' she thought fondly.  
  
Gimli glared at the wilted faeries, the darker haired one in particular, and grumbled out," 'Tis impolite to mumble in words no one else can understand!"  
  
" Our conversation does not concern you, son of Gloin," Liana opened one golden eye and stared at him in annoyance.  
  
" Stay out of it, Gimli," Nevada snapped.  
  
Gimli glared at Nevada and ignored the authoritative tone in Liana's voice." You didn't have to go and scare the daylights out of the hobbits with your talk of everyone dyin', faerie."  
  
Nevada's eyes flared, and she gently pulled Liana's arm away." Shut it, Gimli."  
  
" I will not!" Gimli nearly roared out, his temper catching at the faerie's tone." You've done nothing but complain since we started this trip, and I'm damn tired of hearin' it!"  
  
" Don't start with me," she growled warningly.  
  
" Gimli, quit it," Liana bit out, not liking where this was going.  
  
" Go back to your damn kingdom! We don't want you here if all you're going to do is nag!" Gimli bellowed.  
  
Without warning, Nevada flew out of her seat and used the last of her strength to jump on the dwarf, screaming in her own language as she tried to throw punches at that terrible face she wanted to rip out of existence. With a surprised yell, Gimli fell flat on his back and barely had time to try and reach for his axe before Nevada was straddling him, bashing his arm with her wrists but not getting anywhere with it.   
  
Everyone was too stunned to do anything but watch in horror as the faerie tackled the dwarf. The hobbits mouths gaped open, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Liana had looks of startled shock, and Gandalf was frowning deeply, anger and disappointment simmering in his eyes. Boromir and Aragorn got up swiftly on either side of the two to move in and pull them away from each other. Frustrated that she was too weak to do any damage, Nevada tried to make a fist, but couldn't because her hands hurt too badly. Out of reflex, Gimli struggled beneath her, swinging his fists angrily in the air. His right fist flew through the air, and he felt his knuckles make contact with flesh.  
  
The hobbits cried out and Liana and Legolas stood up rapidly when Gimli's fist connected with Nevada's face, hitting her in the eye. Nevada reared back, nearly falling into Aragorn when he caught her and bodily pulled her off of Gimli, who was in turn pulled away by Boromir.  
  
" Ah, SHIT!" Nevada yelled in agony, her hands immediately flying to her eye and holding it protectively. Instantaneous pain burst through her face, and beneath her closed eye she saw flashes of lights and stars." Fuck!" She sucked in a breath when it got worse, and fought the urge to cry as more waves of agony spread from her eye to her head and back again." God *dammit*, Gimli!"  
  
The dwarf's mortified expression exceeded everyone else's, and he stared dumbly at his own fist. Did he really hit her?  
  
" Oh, my *God*," Aragorn muttered. He pulled Nevada into a sitting position as everyone gathered round to see if she was all right.   
  
Liana pushed her way to get closer to her friend." Let me see it," she sat down next to Nev, who was moaning and clutching the left side of her face." Let me see it, Nev." She gently pried Nevada's hands away from her face and took a good look at her left eye. The area was turning a pinkish red from Gimli's fist, and her eye was squinted shut." Can you open your eye?"  
  
Nevada whimpered, not wanting to but did it anyway. Slowly, she opened her eyes, ignoring the bursts of pain and trying to focus on Liana's face. She blinked rapidly until everything was in focus." Vision's kind of blurry."  
  
As softly as she could, Liana touched the flesh just under her eye and over it, noting Nevada's hiss of pain. Keeping her face neutral, Liana said," Yeah, everything'll be out of focus for a while. This will bruise up, too, but it shouldn't be that bad. I'm not quite sure how hard he hit you."  
  
" Me neither," Nevada moaned, ready to cover her face again and wish away the pain.  
  
" It probably won't be that noticeable, but I can't tell for sure," Liana shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Gimli, and anger swept through her. She hissed in a breath to keep herself from yelling at the dwarf for his stupidity, for she knew nothing good would come out of her losing her temper. It would only make things worse." Do you want something cold on it?"  
  
" No, I'm...fine." Nevada tried to blink again, and found that the more she blinked, the less blinding lights she saw in her vision. To her relief, the pain started to subside in a blessed numbing feeling." The pain's...going away."  
  
" Good," Gandalf agreed, nodding emphatically." Now that the excitement is over, I presume," he turned to eye Gimli for a second, who was standing not too far off with a guilty expression on his face," I am going to suggest that we all relax now and let the hobbits go back to sleep. We have another hour or so before dawn."  
  
" Are you sure you're all right?" Aragorn asked worriedly.  
  
Nevada nodded, lightly touching the left side of her face because she was afraid to put too much pressure on it. She gave a halfhearted glare in Gimli's general direction before closing her eyes. She was getting really tired, and really cold.  
  
While Nevada recuperated, the rest of the Fellowship had settled back down, but not before casting withering glances at Gimli. The dwarf sat opposite of the others, shaking his head in disbelief as he wondered what could have possessed him to hit her. His gaze kept alternating from his hand to Nevada, and he sighed when he couldn't make sense of it anymore.  
  
" I'm getting dizzy," Nevada muttered. She quit moving around to keep her head from spinning, and was now resting the unbruised part of her forehead in her hand.  
  
Aragorn looked over sympathetically." If you want, you can lie down for the next hour. That might take some of the ill effects away."  
  
Nevada sent a silent thank you to her Maker and prepared herself to curl up and go to sleep." That's the greatest idea I've heard all night," she said, grabbing her bedroll and laying down on it. She brought her knees up to her chin and let the numbed part of her face get kissed by the cold night air, for once, a relief instead of a hindrance. It took her over ten minutes, but she finally felt the tendrils of sleep latch on to her mind, and she drifted off.  
  
Dawn drew closer, and the winds that had slightly died down during that part of the night were picking up again. There were no welcoming rays to be seen, only gray clouds that grew lighter until they were more able to see their surroundings. Liana frowned at the thick blanket of snow covering the entire area around them. There was nothing but snow and sky to be seen anywhere, and any sign of their own tracks had long since been covered by new snow. The emotion welling up in the back of her throat had an agoraphobic feel to it, and she didn't like it at all. Just looking at the barren emptiness in front of her made her sick with bleak thoughts, and she wondered, deep down, if Nevada was right. How could they last another night like this? It was starting to hurt to breathe in the sharp, frigid air, and she felt it seeping into her bones until she didn't think she'd ever stop shivering.  
  
Especially if the wind didn't stop. Each gust felt like a slap in the face, and they weren't even moving. Like pins and needles, burning into her face and ears until she wanted to throw her cloak over her head. But no, that wouldn't work, because the rest of her would be cold. Sighing, Liana bowed her head against the wind, wincing at the feel of her hair slapping against her cheeks. It felt sort of clumped together, which was not a good feeling at *all.* And she was so tired...  
  
A hand on her back brought Liana out of her reverie, and she looked up, ignoring the chill that licked down her spine at the sudden movement. Seeing who it was, she smiled shyly." Either my mind wanders more than I think it does, or you're really good at sneaking up on people."  
  
Legolas smiled slowly down at her." A little of both, I imagine. How are your hands?" He sat down next to her, and she lifted her hands from her lap, fingering the bandages slightly.  
  
" They still tingle, but I suppose that's a good thing," she replied." They're certainly not as bad as before."  
  
He nodded and took one of her hands, catching her off guard. Carefully, he peeled back some of the bandages and glanced at the reddened, raw skin underneath. His eyes darkened, and he covered her hand with his own. He felt her hand tremble, and looked up." Are you cold?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, clamping her teeth together to keep them from chattering." Maybe you don't feel it, but it has to be below freezing out here." He smiled slightly and opened his arms, an invitation that was so tempting she would have gladly accepted if she weren't so indecisive. Did she want to encourage that kind of...closeness with him? It still didn't seem right to get involved with the Elf, but he'd been nothing but kind toward her and she genuinely liked being around him, and...Well, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to gain some warmth from him. It was bloody cold out, and she wasn't about to let her conscious interfere from her being warmer.   
  
Liana agreed, and scooted closer, feeling his arms wrap comfortable around her. She caught a whiff of his scent again; sort of earthy and fresh, and she closed her eyes. It was still cold, but he was helping." Thanks."  
  
" It is no trouble," she heard him smile.  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes, basking in a comfortable silence as they observed everyone either sleeping or taking watch around them. The sky was slowly turning grayer as dawn's approach grew more rapidly, and Liana wanted to whimper. Dawn meant they'd have to start moving again. But then again...Moving meant being closer to getting off the mountain. And getting off the mountain was *good.* She indulged herself in thoughts of her own home, Ciel, and all its heated glory. It was so warm there... Abruptly, she broke the silence with," The minute this journey if over, I'm going to go back home, stay outside in the desert and *bake.*"  
  
When he chuckled, she felt it go through his chest against her back, making her smile." That is one way to go about it."  
  
" Oh, yes." Dreamily, she closed her eyes and envisioned the palm trees and the heat simmering in the distance." And I'm going to have the biggest feast *ever*, with every hot dish you can imagine."  
  
" I would love to be party to that," he murmured, his own stomach growling at the prospect of a hot meal.  
  
She laughed and turned in his arms, looking back up at his face." Was that your stomach? Or mine?"  
  
" It was mine," he confessed, and she laughed again." Just because I do not get cold as easily, does not mean I do not get hungry," he said defensively.  
  
" I didn't say anything," she retorted with another smile, and turned back around to settle against him. She sighed, feeling her shivering slow and the cold become more bearable. A contented feeling buzzed through her head, as she grew warmer. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to be warm again.  
  
" Comfortable?" Legolas asked, amused at the little sigh that came out of her.  
  
Liana nodded, feeling the top of her head bump against his chin." Sorry," she mumbled. Okay, the tired feeling was coming back even stronger than before. A lot stronger.  
  
" It's all right," he chuckled." Just rest until we have to move again."  
  
" Mmhmmm," Liana drawled out, feeling her eyelids droop until the snow in front of her started to haze in and out of her vision. Sleep sounded *so* good right now. She felt like she could sleep for days. Her breathing became more even, the chills, faded, and she let her eyes close and sleep take her, comforted by the Elf who supported her weight with his own.  
  
" Time to get up!"  
  
Liana's eyes shot up and she sat up, her mind jogged out of sleep so quickly it sent a shock through her body. She gave Gandalf a bleary, bewildered look, and he started to rouse everyone from sleep. Valar, she'd been asleep for two minutes and it was time to *go*? Her lower lip trembled against her will, and she wanted to cry. She was to damn *tired*....  
  
" Come, melamin, let us pack our things," Legolas said soothingly, rubbing her arm before helping her up. He didn't miss the exhausted look on her face, and it made him somewhat concerned. They didn't need anyone getting too weary on this trip, especially in the cold. Her bout with frostbite didn't help matters. At least Nevada was able to sleep for a few hours. He'd have to watch her condition as they continued.  
  
" What does that *mean*?" she grumbled to herself, shooting him a look before walking away without an answer. She shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts, trying vainly to think clearly. Luckily, the shock of the cold against her booted feet woke her up some, and she was able to make her way over to Nevada and her own bedroll.  
  
The faerie's eyes were just opening, and she sat up in a daze, taking in her surroundings until her memory came back. She had been arguing with...the dwarf, and...oh yeah. Wincing, she gingerly touched her eye. It felt really puffy." Liana?" she croaked out. Cringing at the sound of her own death-warmed-over voice, she cleared her throat and tried again." Liana? How's my eye looking?"  
  
She looked over at Nevada's face, movements practically lethargic...until she saw it. She sucked in a breath and fought the urge to bare her teeth at the side." Oh...oh, boy."  
  
" Huh?" Agitated, Nevada touched her face again and frowned at her friend." What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Liana's nose scrunched up, and she reached over to lightly touch her friend's poor eye." It's just...Well, I didn't expect it to be like *that*." She tilted her head, winced, and looked apologetic." Um..."  
  
" Well, what is it?" Nevada's head swung around to look at the rest of the Fellowship, and when they saw her, most of them stopped what they were doing.  
  
" Wow," Pippin blurted, green eyes wide.  
  
" By golly, what my gaffer would say," Sam exclaimed, half in wonderment and half in an upset tone.  
  
Aragorn walked closer and inspected Nevada's eye, shaking his head." Oh, Nev."  
  
" Gimli, what did you *do*?" Merry burst out, his gaze lighting on the dwarf.  
  
" You hit her that hard?" Frodo asked, his voice and face dripping with disappointment.  
  
" What is wrong with my face?!" Nevada nearly screeched out.  
  
Everyone paused for a moment, until Pippin told her." Your eye is purple, Nev."  
  
Confused, Nevada just looked at him." Of course it's purple. That's-wait. What kind of purple are we talking here?"  
  
" As in raccoon purple," Merry said sadly, and he and Pippin gestured in a ring around their own eyes.  
  
The horrified look on Nevada's face was priceless. Her mouth opened and shut, but no sound came out, and she touched her face again." Wha...It's...I have a black eye?! Does anyone have a - a mirror, or something?"  
  
" The backside of my pots show reflections," Sam said, his tone nearly remorseful, and he pulled one out of his bag. She snatched it from him and held it up so she could see her face. When she saw it, she made a sound between a squeak and a whimper. A fairly large purplish-black ring surrounded her eye, the color more prominent underneath than above it. Every time she touched it, fresh pain from the bruise would surface. She put the pan down with a dull thunk on her pack." Misdiagnosed *that* one, didn't ya, Liana?"  
  
" It was difficult to tell how hard he hit you, especially since it was nighttime," she argued." But you definitely need ice, or snow on that. Anything cold."  
  
" Yes, get her some snow, we'll find someway to bind it on her eye," Aragorn charged to Sam, who nodded and helped gather new snow. They ripped a strip off of a blanket, and managed to fashion a sort of eye patch to cover her eye, with explicit instructions to keep it on for fifteen minutes. When the snow made contact with it, she hissed, but let it out as it numbed the area against the pain. That was much better.  
  
She remembered Merry's comment from earlier, and snorted as they continued on with preparations to leave." Raccoon purple. I look like a flipping raccoon."  
  
" At least the color matches your eyes," Pippin tried to add helpfully.  
  
She narrowed her one visible eye at him, and he swallowed and moved away. Sighing, she rolled up her bedroll, glad that Legolas tied the bandage tight so it wouldn't fall. She could replace the snow easily enough, but with her hands the way they were, she couldn't redo the bandage.  
  
" Lass?"  
  
Looking over, she spotted Gimli. The dwarf held his axe to him; gaze unreadable beneath all the armor he wore. She opened her mouth to retort sharply, but he beat her to it, getting in quickly and with a thick accent," Now, I know you're not happy with me, and I wouldn't be either, but just hear me out." She closed her mouth and kept silent, waiting to see what he'd say next." I want to apologize for hitting you last night. It was uncalled for, and...well, I don't normally hit females at all, 'tis against my nature, but you caught me off guard. It was pure self-defense, see. I'm sorry for the bruise you got, and for the things I said that made you angry. I know I wouldn't have tolerated them if I was on your end."  
  
Nevada regarded him for a long moment, her mind whirring at what he said and what she had been thinking. Finally, she grudgingly returned," Apology accepted. And I'm sorry, too, for jumping on you. I don't blame you for fighting back. I had no right." They exchanged a nod and a small smile, before leaving each other. For some reason, it felt a lot better to come to terms with the damn dwarf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" The fool."  
  
The remark was spat out with as much loathing as a person could muster, said with distaste and a hatred that went back for centuries. Saruman glared down at the work in progress before him, at the Orcs gearing up for war with the making of armory and weaponry. He had listened carefully when his faithful crows came back to report, and now saw an image clearly in his head, one of a struggling Fellowship as they made their way up a cruel, cold mountain. Many stumbled, too weary to go on, and it was only a matter of time before something happened.  
  
Saruman could not afford to allow them that kind of time.  
  
" You try to lead them through Caradhras, and for that you are fortune's fool," he said in a chilling whisper. His hand tightened around his staff." If and when it fails...where then will you go?" His smile was cruel, a flash of the demon festering in his mind and corrupted soul." If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road? Moria, perhaps?" His laughter hung on the hot air." You know what will happen there. You *know* what they released there." Taking himself from his thoughts, he turned to the nearest Orc." I will be in my tower. Call me when progress is made."  
  
" Yes, my lord," it replied in a raspy, cold voice, and bowed.  
  
Saruman walked slowly, but with a purpose, to his tower, and took the long stairs to the top. As he walked, his mind already rehearsed the chants he would perform to see his will happen. Gandalf could not get the best of him. He would not allow it. He would see the Fellowship and its purpose be brought down if it was the last thing he did.  
  
When the white wizard reached the top, his black eyes focused on the mountain range far in the distance. His staff clicked lightly against the marble surface, white hair billowing in the wind as he remembered Gandalf sitting up here in this very spot mere months ago, reduced to a shivering old man with little hope of escape. He dreamed of the day he would see that again. Smiling again, he stopped in the middle and slowly raised his arms, staff and all.  
  
Saruman chanted an ancient spell into the air, his deep, melodious voice echoing beyond the trees to carry on the wind, which picked up dramatically. Storm clouds gathered before his very eyes, and he reveled in the feeling of power that ran through him. The power to take down mountains. His chanting grew more feverish as lightning licked the air, and the telltale sign of rain in the distance shone starkly against the gray clouds. He focused his energy on one measly cliff in Caradhras, a cliff containing the people he hated the most.  
  
He would bring them down, and Gandalf the Gray would do exactly what he expected him to. It was working out perfectly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind howled around the eleven as they cautiously made their way through the snow, every mindful of the sheer drop mere feet to their right. They had been traveling all day, and had only recently come to this pass that they had to cross. While it had been windy before, this was an extreme wind that had only shown up minutes before, like a freak blizzard. The hobbits shivered violently as snow blasted into their faces, icing on their eyebrows and into their hair despite the cloaks wrapped around them. Aragorn and Boromir alternated carrying them for most of it, each with two hobbits, but now they put them down so the added weight wouldn't make them sink into the snow. The pain in the hobbits' feet was nearly unbearable, and many of their eyes teared up against the wind.  
  
The cold was immense, all consuming, for many of them. Gandalf lead the way, with Legolas following close, and the other lagged slightly, lethargic to the frigid temperatures and the constant beating of the wind. Nevada sniffled to ward off her runny nose, and rubbed at her eyes to see better. Her hands were positively throbbing, and each breath stabbed in her lungs. This was absolutely crazy. Never in all her life had she ever felt this way, nor would she again, if they survived. Movement to her left caused her to look up, and she saw Liana stumbled. Reaching out, she grabbed her friend's elbow and steadied her for what seemed the twentieth time. She had been doing a lot of losing her balance." Come here!" Nevada shouted against the wind, and she pulled Liana to her side. They walked together, supporting each other for the rest of the way.  
  
Liana's head bowed low, as if her shoulders couldn't support its weight. Her breathing was shallow, and she tried to concentrate on watching her feet. One foot in front of the other, just keep walking...keep walking...  
  
A noise on the wind invaded her ears, and both looked up. It came and went with each gust, a faint sound that was both startling and confusing.  
  
Legolas heard it, as well. It struck him as foul, and he wanted to close his ears to it, but it was so malevolent that he couldn't ignore it. He had no idea who it was, but it meant nothing but ill to them. Quickly, he stepped past Gandalf and stood on the ledge to hear it clearer." There is a fell voice on the air," he called back to Gandalf. His mind tried to decipher what was being said, but the wind howled too greatly for him to hear the actual words being said.  
  
Gandalf stopped walking and focused on the voice, as well. When he heard it more clearly, the familiarity of the tone being used struck him." It's Saruman!" he bellowed, and anger slicked through his mind. Saruman could *not* do this to them. He would kill them all! Furious, he gripped his staff and stood tall, brandishing his arms in the air. He started to chant a counter spell in a loud, bellowing voice, shaking his staff at the air and at Saruman in defiance. Lightning hit, and rocks fell from above their heads. Everyone stumbled out of the way and pressed themselves against the cliff wall.  
  
" He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled." Gandalf! We must turn back!"  
  
Gandalf paused in his chant and shook his head vehemently. He would not give in to the white wizard." No, Aragorn!" The two wizards fought for control over the mountain, and Gandalf felt Saruman's power pushing against his own, forever pushing and overpowering until he finally won.  
  
Lightning cracked through the sky and hit the rocks above the cliff, sending a huge rift of snow and rock hurtling through the air. Eleven heads looked up in horror as the snow cascaded down on them, and there was nowhere they could go.  
  
They were going to be buried alive.  
  
Before anyone could draw breath, the snow hit, stealing the breath from their mouths as it covered everyone from head to toe. The snow settled, the wind died down, and all was quiet and still. Nothing but a breeze moved through to stir the top layer for many minutes.  
  
A hand pushed its way through the snow until it broke to the surface, and a body soon followed. Legolas pushed his head out and he shook it, clearing his vision of snow. He was the first one out." Liana?" he called, struggling to get his full body out." Gandalf! Aragorn!"  
  
Struggling underneath the snow became apparent, and he crawled over to help them, his body weakened from the impact of the avalanche. He pulled up a head, and when the thing growled and snorted, he realized it was Gimli. More heads popped up around him; Sam, Frodo, Aragorn, Boromir. Lastly came Gandalf, Nevada, and Merry, but Pippin and Liana still had not come up.  
  
" Where's Pippin?" Merry chattered, panicking when he could not find his cousin.  
  
" Where's Liana?" Nevada parroted. She started pushing away snow, knowing her friend had been right next to her a moment before. Her and Aragorn dug until they found a hand, and pulled her up.  
  
Liana sputtered and cough, gratefully taking gulps of the sharp, cold air, her shoulders slumped in relief. She had never felt so claustrophobic before, and it was terrifying. She couldn't breathe down there...  
  
" Are you all right?" Aragorn asked her, and Legolas helped her get the rest of her body out of the snow.  
  
" I don't know," she admitted, her body shaking with the cold and her mind numb." I...panicked for a minute. F-forgot which w-way was up and down."' I can't do this,' she thought frantically.' I can't stop shaking.' Her breath came in short gasps and she felt her lungs constrict. She was so damn freezing, so tired...  
  
" Here's Pippin!" Frodo cried, and he and Boromir lifted the shivering hobbit out of the snow. Boromir shook the snow off of him and picked him up." Will you be okay?" he asked him.  
  
Pippin's glazed green eyes blinked." I-I think so. I'm- so c-cold..."  
  
Shaking his head in frustration, Boromir shouted," Gandalf, we must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan!" He hated the way the hobbits and the faeries shook with cold, and he was afraid they couldn't make it much further. The Gap of Rohan wasn't all that far, and they could make it if they tried." We'll take it to my city!" Plus, the prospect of going home was especially pleasing. Much to his displeasure, however, Aragorn countered his suggestion with one of his own.  
  
" The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn argued.  
  
" If you're going to pass over a mountain, then let us go under it!" Gimli suggested." Let us go through the mines of Moria. 'Tis warmer and drier there!"  
  
Gandalf's gaze fell on the dwarf. Moria...The thought of going to Moria curdled his blood, for he knew what lay there, as did Legolas and the faeries.  
  
" We do not like Moria, Gandalf," Nevada said tightly. She had Liana in her lap, and was trying to keep her awake. The faerie took a turn for the worst, and she didn't understand what could be wrong with her friend. She had no knowledge of sickness that the cold brought.  
  
Grudgingly, Gandalf gave the question to Frodo, feeling slightly guilty for putting the burden on the young hobbit." Let the Ring bearer decide."  
  
Frodo stared at the wizard in bewilderment. Gandalf wanted *him* to decide? But why? Furrowing his brow, he pulled his cloak closer, and his teeth chattered. They could either stay on the cold of the mountain, or go into Moria. It was warm in Moria, and underground. There was no snow there, and he wouldn't be so cold...He looked at his companions, laying suffering around him. They were so miserable, their eyes so dismal. He hated seeing them like this. He had the chance to take away their pain...  
  
Boromir helped his decision by saying," We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Merry and Pippin's lips were blue, and they were hardly aware of the constant rubbing Boromir gave their shoulders to keep them warm.  
  
" Frodo?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Frodo bit his lip, and nodded, sure of his decision." We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf's eyes fell, but he nodded in agreement." So be it."  
  
They all got up slowly to move, relief etched on everyone's faces at the prospect of getting off the blasted mountain and into lower ground. Aragorn helped Nevada up, and she in turn tried to help up Liana.  
  
Liana weakly grasped her friend's hand, and let her pull her up, but as soon as she was standing upright, she fell to her knees again.' No! Get up and move!' she thought frantically, but her body wasn't listening to her.  
  
" Liana?" Aragorn and Legolas crouched down.  
  
" I c-can't move," she hitched out a breath and fought the urge to cry. She hurt so badly, and she was so cold.  
  
" Liana, you have to get up," Nevada said raggedly. Even now, she fought to stay on two legs, her body swaying under the demand.  
  
The faerie's breath came out heavily, wheezing in and out, and her whole body trembled. She braced her bandaged hands on the snow, watching them sink in. If only she could sleep..." I...I don't kn-know what's wrong..."  
  
Aragorn exchanged a glance with Legolas, and felt her forehead. Her skin was cold, suggesting that her body temperature had taken a drastic dip." Hypothermia," Aragorn said aloud.  
  
" She's got what?" Nevada chattered out." What the hell is that?"  
  
Liana listened to him explain what hypothermia was. His voice sounded far away, and there was a ringing in her ears. Her bones felt frozen and weak, and she couldn't control the trembling. Her helplessness over the state of her body scared her, and she moaned and clutched her sides to stop the shaking. Everything was just positively spinning. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but when she turned to look, all she saw were dark shapes and white snow. One of the shapes was wearing a funny hat. Liana bit back a giggle. The hat looked rather familiar, and it sure looked funny. Her vision blurred again, and a wave of fatigue swept over her. Going to sleep sounded sooo nice. The cold grew worse around her, and she wanted nothing more than her own bed and a lot of blankets. Maybe a nice pillow, too. The ringing in her ears grew to deafening affects, and she wanted to cover them, but she was too freezing to move. So cold...  
  
Liana's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped forward.  
  
Please review and tell us what you think! 


	17. Midnight Attack

Author's Note: PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! Hello! I am going to answer a question brought to attention by a reviewer named "me" about the faerie wings. There won't be any wing action b/c Nevada and Liana do not have wings. Before you kill me, here's the reason. Now, everyone gather round, it's storytime. Around 2260 of the Second Age (a long, long time ago) was when Sauron created the One Ring and the Nazgul made an appearance. Wars started to break out between Sauron's forces, the elves, and the faeries. Back then, all faeries had wings, but when they fought with them they managed to get themselves really hurt - in other words, they became a nuisance. The wings themselves are very lightweight and can be ripped off very easy, so you can imagine how painful that must be. Many faeries died from either being maimed or having their wings literally removed by some of the dark forces, and the people's armed forces suffered. Queen Emilia realized that the fighting would only get worse, and she hated to see her people suffer, so she used her own magic ( or sorcery, if you will) to prohibit future fae children from possessing wings. She created a cut-off for any child born after a certain year to be wingless so they would be able to fight without hindrance. As for the faeries who were already in existance, she could not take their wings away since they already had them, so unfortunately they still had to fight with them, but their children would be born without them in anticipation of longer and harder wars in the future. So, any faerie under the age of about four thousand years (40-something in human years....yeah. This happened a long time ago) does not possess wings. Sounds kinda depressing, doesn't it? Well, we decided to make it this way b/c we figured that wings would get in the way, no matter how beautiful they are, and rest assured that one day in the future, when all the wars are over, fae children will be born with wings once again. So if you see any faeries in the future of this story with wings ( or in the beginning...Aaclyde, Emilia) they're a lot older than four thousand years, and faeries who are a lot younger, such as Alexia (around 28), Peony (around 13), Diana (around 17), Liana (about 22) and Nevada (21) do not have wings. If you want to know where I got the whole Second and Third age information, I got it from this website: http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/default.htm. Sorry we didn't address this earlier, and I hope this clears up any confusion or questions you might have. And if you still have some questions, email me and ask away. Oh, and by the way - yes, Arwen is omitted. She doesn't play a role in the story, so basically, she's nonexistant for the duration of this long...long journey. No, it's nothing against Arwen, she just doesn't fit into the story. Sorry if any of this upsets anyone, but it *is* our story and we can make it any way we want - that's the beauty of fan fiction. Thanks for being so patient and reading through all of this, so I won't keep you any longer from the chapter. Happy reading, and please review! You'll absolutely make our day if you do! And hey, spread the word, tell your friends!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' This is my life  
  
It's not what it was before  
  
All these feelings I've shared...  
  
And this smile that I've never shown before.'  
  
~'So Far Away,' by Staind  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Everyone stared numbly as Liana pitched forward into the snow." Liana?" Nevada asked dumbly, and Aragorn and Legolas swooped down to pick her up.  
  
" Is she okay?!" Sam and Frodo cried, trying to creep closer through the snow to see the condition of their friend.  
  
" Why did she fall?" Gimli demanded. He tried to move forward, as well, but his feet were so far down in the snow, he ended up making himself sink deeper.  
  
Nevada snapped out of her stupor when Liana's head loll back as she was being moved to a more comfortable position. Her friend looked like she was dead, and that sent a streak of panic through her. Sinking to her knees, she scooted closer and took Liana's hand, not trusting herself to speak. Beneath the bandages, she knew her friend's hand was deathly cold, and it frightened her. She remembered Aragorn's explanation of hypothermia, which included drastically lowered body temperature, shaking, and shallow breathing.   
  
Aragorn deftly pressed two fingers against Liana's throat as he and Legolas helped her up, and let out a sigh of relief as he felt a weak pulse. Her face was incredibly pale, and her breathing labored; he worried if she would wake up anytime soon." She is unconscious. We have to warm her up," he continued, looking up at Legolas's tightly drawn face and his own pale features." Somehow, she has to be warmed up, or else she will not awaken."  
  
" Let me see her," Gandalf came up and knelt down next to the faerie. Legolas drew her head into his lap and cradled her close, afraid to let her go. If it came down to it, he would keep her warm, no matter how much it cost him. Gandalf laid a weathered, wrinkled hand against Liana's cold cheek, listened to her pulse, and checked her eyes. Shaking his head, he peered up into everyone's worried gazes." She will not wake up anytime soon, but Aragorn is right. She needs to be warmed up."  
  
" How?" Boromir asked." We won't be of any help to her, and all the blankets are wet."  
  
" We must find some way," Gandalf frowned. The faerie's lip were turning an odd blue color, and it worried him. He knew from the beginning that Liana or Nevada had never truly experienced cold because of their drastically different lifestyles, but he didn't believe their bodies would react like this. The temperatures proved to be more damaging than he ever could have guessed." She cannot stay chilled like this."  
  
" We must get off this mountain, as well," Gimli added.  
  
" Are we going to wait until she awakens, or start off now?" Boromir wondered.  
  
" Who has strength left enough to carry the lass?" Gimli asked.  
  
" She doesn't weigh all that much," Nevada chattered out, giving the dwarf a glare before turning back to her friend.  
  
" He means that we've been weakened enough by the weather," Aragorn replied. He dug out a slightly damp blanket and wrapped Liana in it, but other than that, he didn't know what else to do." Gandalf?" They all looked expectedly over to the wizard, who stayed silent, mulling over the possibilities and limitations they had.  
  
Their answer came unexpectedly." I will carry her."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and turned to Nevada." Nevada, will you be all right to walk?"  
  
" Are you feeling dizzy, too?" Pippin asked in a shivering voice.  
  
Nevada shook her head. She was weak, and her body was screaming at her to just sit and not walk, but she refused to let this cold get the better of her. It was bad enough that Liana made herself sick over the cold, she didn't need to go down, too. Besides, Nevada knew she'd gotten more sleep than her friend, and was confident she would be well enough to get off this damn mountain." I'll be fine, just need to...walk at a slower pace."  
  
Aragorn gave her a skeptical look, but helped her to her feet nonetheless. The minute he let her go, her knees buckled again, but she locked them in place before she could fall. Using his arm as a support, she pushed herself back up and drew up as far as she could to look the human in the eye." I can walk." With a huff, Nevada limped past him to catch up to Gandalf.   
  
When she reached the wizard, he looked down at her with a frown." You're not going to pass out on us, as well, are you?"  
  
" Hope not," Nevada replied. She hugged herself against the cold and focused on walking. As long as she had something to focus on, she'd forget how tired she was. The further she walked, the closer she was to less snow, and that was a very good thought indeed. Less snow meant more warmth.  
  
Gandalf caught her arm before her foot slipped in the snow, casting her a disapproving glance." Are you sure?" he pressed, eyes inquisitive." I can give you something to regain some of your strength, child."  
  
Nevada blanched at being called 'child.'" I'll be fine, Gandalf. Worry about someone else."  
  
" Everyone else seems to be walking just fine," Gandalf retorted.  
  
" Hobbits aren't even walking!" she slurred slightly with the cold as she pointed to Merry and Pippin.  
  
" That is besides the point," Gandalf replied, and reached into his pack to draw out a vial. He unscrewed the top and handed it to the faerie.   
  
Rearing back, she sniffed the bottle, taking in a whiff of nutmeg and something else she couldn't place." Tryin' to drug me?"  
  
" No, foolish girl," Gandalf countered, the rebuke softened with the twinkle in his eyes." As I said before, I would give you something to regain your strength. This is that something."  
  
Squinting at the bottle, she grabbed it in her clumsy, numb fingers, still unsure of its contents." Take one swallow, and only one," Gandalf warned. Glancing at the wizard for any sign of trickery, she carefully took a drink. The warm liquid filled her mouth, sweet to the point of sickening, but she swallowed quickly and flung the vial back to Gandalf. Her face contorted at the extreme sweetness, and she said," That was terrible."  
  
Gandalf chuckled as he replaced the bottle." I never said it would taste good."  
  
Nevada rolled her eyes and walked as steadily as she could, feeling no different than before she took the draught. Gradually, she felt warmth seep in her bones, and she wasn't as tired, but...Reaching out, Nev gripped Gandalf's arm again as her footing slipped on the avalanche of snow beneath them." Thought this stuff was supposed to help me."  
  
Gandalf patted her arm." It is. However, it does nothing to help one's balance."  
  
" Shut it, Gandalf."  
  
' If she keeps walking like that, she will fall off this cliff,' Aragorn thought with a shake of his head. He watched Gandalf right her again and steer her away from the cliffside so she wouldn't put herself in danger. Aragorn vowed he'd keep an eye on her before turning to Frodo and Sam, whom he would be carrying down the rest of the way. They were far too weak themselves to make it down on foot, and cast Aragorn grateful looks as he lifted them up.  
  
" How long is it to the Gates of Moria?" Frodo asked once he was eye level with Strider.  
  
" A few days of walking, Master Baggins," Aragorn answered." Three at the most."  
  
" That's still a mighty long time," Sam chattered out.  
  
" I know, Sam." Aragorn gave Sam a reassuring pat on the back and a smile." Hang in there, we'll make it out fine."  
  
" Let's get off this damn mountain already!" Gimli growled to the human.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was foggy. Vague, misty shapes receded and came into her mind's eye, and there was a faint ringing in her ears. She couldn't see past the obscure shapes, and every time she tried to focus on them, she only succeeded in making herself dizzy and making the visions even more confusing. Why couldn't she see anything clearly? Again she tried, straining her mind as she fought to scatter the hazy thoughts swirling around until it made her nauseous. She was so confused...had she been sleeping? What had happened? She couldn't remember *anything*. Nothing was clear enough for her to decipher, except...  
  
She was warm.  
  
The faerie started in her half-unconscious sleep at the revelation. It came back to her that she had been cold for such a very long time, so cold that she would have done anything for it to go away, and now it was gone. Liana was warm, and she couldn't understand why. Why had she even been cold? Furrowing her brow, eyes still screwed shut, she thought and thought, and suddenly remembered.  
  
The mountain...The Fellowship, Frodo, *Gandalf*, chanting up to the sky at some unknown force. That voice in the air, so cold and raspy, so *evil*...and it all came down. All that snow, and she remembered feeling like she was drowning, suffocating because it was all around her, in her nose, burning in her lungs. So frantic to get out, clawing to reach the surface, but not knowing which way was up, and which way was down. Had she been unknowingly going down before someone grabbed her hand? And who had grabbed her hand? It was...Dark hair flashed in her mind, and she knew it had been Aragorn, and Nevada. Their worried faces, and then she couldn't breathe, like someone had taken all the air and there wasn't enough for her to breathe in. And she fell, but where was she now?  
  
The wind in her face gradually woke Liana up, until she could feel it slapping her cheeks and moving her hair. She wasn't on the ground, was she? Keeping her eyes closed, Liana wondered at the odd feeling of floating she had...she didn't feel like she was on the ground at all, especially since her feet felt like they were dangling. If she was on the ground, she wouldn't have that feeling, so...  
  
Was she being *carried*?  
  
The realization startled her so much that her eyes popped open, something she immediately regretted. With an inaudible hiss, she shut them and bared her teeth against the brightness. Last time she checked, it hadnt been this bright out. For the moment Liana lay there, feeling the white light beat against her closed eyelids as sharp pain lanced through her forehead. When it receded, she kept her eyes closed and gradually opened them to get them adjusted to the outside world again. She had to find out what had happened and how long she'd been out.  
  
Liana kept most of her body slack like it had been while she slept, except for ever-so-turning her head to find out whose arm she was resting against. Now she was aware of the solid body against her left side, and the strong arms supporting her bottom and her neck. Her source of warmth felt like an oven, and deep down Liana wanted nothing more than to curl against the warmth, whoever it was, like a kitten and forget about everything else that had happened. However, common sense gave the faerie a swift kick, and supressing a groan, she turned her head again and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" Liana's woken up!"  
  
The faerie couldn't help but smile at Pippin's chirpy voice. Another soon followed, this one sounding a bit like Frodo." Welcome back, Liana."  
  
" Yes, you had us quite worried." That one sounded like Sam, or maybe it was Merry...  
  
Vaguely, Liana deciphered the fuzzy shapes walking around her to be the rest of the Fellowship. She couldn't see the hobbits, but she could hear them discussing her excitedly and calling her name." Thanks," she said in response to the 'welcome back.' Now, on with the other question plaguing her head." How long...?"  
  
" About a day," a weathered voice came from her left. Liana lifted her head slightly to get a good look at Gandalf's face, and dismayed to find out how hard it was to do something as simple as that. She felt incredibly weak for someone who'd slept so long.  
  
" Oh," she finally responded tiredly." Who's...who's carrying me?"  
  
" I am," came the soft answer.  
  
" Oh," she repeated. Deep down, she knew it was him all along, and while it made her a little uncomfortable to be this close to him, right now she didn't care. All she thought or cared about was that he was warm and she knew he wouldn't let her fall or anything, before she let her eyes drift close again." That's nice..."  
  
" Gandalf?" Legolas asked, slightly worried as Liana's head slumped in the crook of his arm again.  
  
Gandalf crossed over to the elf from his position next to the dwarf to raise a hand to Liana's forehead. Satisfied, he pulled away and waved Legolas's worry off with a hand." She is just asleep now. Your body heat and the warmer conditions here have brought her body temperature up quite a bit. After a little more rest, she should be all right."  
  
Nevada sighed to herself in relief while the hobbits cheered. She knew Liana was going to be okay, but she felt better to have Gandalf confirm it. That elf had been carrying her since yesterday, and she didn't wake up once. Every once in a while, Nev would check her friend's pulse to make sure she didn't up and die on them during the night - she wasn't used to having Liana out for that long.   
  
The elf had a lot more stamina than she gave him credit for, as well. He didn't stumble or falter once since he volunteered to carry her, and even now he wasn't showing signs of slowing down. He didn't even look tired.' Disgusting,' Nevada thought, sneering at the elf's back. Here the rest of them were, tired, defrosting from the extreme cold of the mountain, and ready to drop, and that elf was just fine carrying himself and over another hundred pounds of weight down a mountain. Simply disgusting.  
  
" Miss Nevada?" Pippin looked up at her, squinting against the sunlight." You look angry."  
  
Nevada shook her head." Not angry, Pip; irritated."  
  
" At what?"  
  
" The elf."  
  
" Oh." That wasn't any news to Pippin - Nevada was always irritated with the elf in some way or another. In fact, she was like that with most of them. Shrugging it off, Pippin rubbed his stomach as it growled again. It was about dinnertime, and they hadn't stopped yet. True, it was nicer out - the snow was down to a layer of a few inches, and the cold became more tolerable and crisp. The hobbits were able to start walking on it earlier that morning, and since then, they had kept a steady pace down the descent of the mountain.  
  
" When will we reach Moria?" Pippin heard Sam ask.  
  
" We have to find the Gates first," Gimli answered. He walked in time with Gandalf, slowly swinging his axe with the pace he set and enjoying the reprieve from the cold. That and he was immensely looking forward to seeing his cousin again. The feast would be absolutely grand, and it made his mouth water to think about it.  
  
" Are the Gates hard to find?" Merry asked.  
  
Boromir, Aragorn, and Nevada looked at Gandalf for an answer, who tilted his head side to side before answering." It depends on where you look."  
  
Nevada made a sound and rolled her eyes." Can't anything out of your mouth come out as a straight answer?"  
  
Gandalf smiled." Where is the fun in that, my dear?" Nevada made a face behind his back and sighed, hoping it wouldn't be too long before they found it. She was too tired to retort back to the wizard, almost past the point of caring. She was too busy being concerned about Liana the other night to get too much sleep, and now she was paying for it. This was why she didn't have many friends - she hated worrying about them.  
  
" Hey! I don't see snow up there!" Pippin called out excitedly. Everyone turned their attention to the distance, and sure enough, scraggly, yellowed grass could be seen instead of snow. The hobbits whooped and raced ahead, heedless of Aragorn and Gandalf's encouragement to stay with them.  
  
" Let the hobbits have their fun," Boromir smiled, his own hope rekindled at seeing the yellow, albeit dead grass in the distance. There wouldn't be Orcs for a long time yet, and the space was open enough to spot any other intruders, so he saw no problem with letting them run ahead.  
  
" Yeah, let them run rampant and act like they're two," Nevada countered sarcastically, but the good natured look on her face contrasted with her tone. None of them truly minded the hobbits antics; they were all just happy to be rid of the snow and extreme weather.  
  
The fellowship reached the grass soon enough, relishing in the feel of their feet hitting solid ground instead of the soft white snow. They had been traveling for another hour or so when Liana woke up, looking around with wide, unclear eyes until she gathered her bearings again.   
  
" Where's the snow?" she asked, confusion coloring her voice.  
  
" We left it about an hour ago," Nevada grinned." Isn't it great?"  
  
Liana made a move to get down, only to feel the arms holding her tighten. Frowning, she looked up until she met Legolas's gaze." You have only just woken up," he explained quietly, but sternly." Your body is still weak. I will carry you until we stop for the night, which should be soon."  
  
Shaking her head, Liana protested," I'm sure I can manage. You've been carrying me for a day and a half, and while I thank you for it, I'm sure you must be tired."  
  
Smiling slightly, Legolas responded," Liana, I could carry you for days uphill and not tire. You do not weigh that much, either, which is something that worries me," he added with a small frown of his own.  
  
Liana gave him an irritated look. He sounded like a parent speaking to a child." My weight is fine," she replied, keeping her voice calm and collected. She mulled over what he said, and tensed her own still weak muscles. Deep down, she knew he was right in that she wouldn't be able to walk all that far without getting tired again. She really hated this hypothermia thing - hated everything about not being able to take care of herself.  
  
Reading her thoughts, Legolas bent his head to talk quietly in her ear." You were sick, Liana, and still are. No one blames you for this."  
  
Nodding, Liana felt him kiss her forehead before lifting his head again, and she shifted to rest hers against his chest. She might as well enjoy being carried by this particular elf whie it lasted.  
  
They set up camp an hour after dusk, and while bedrolls were taken out and firewood gathered, Sam took out his cooking utensils. It was wonderful to be back on normal ground, and since they had hit grassier plains this far down the mountain, Sam was able to cook up warm food for everyone. His stomach growled loudly at the thought, and the gardener happily began preparing the meal.  
  
" What are we having today, Sam?" Frodo asked with a smile.  
  
Sam mirrored it and set out a pan." Boromir went to hunt for game, so I'm assuming he'll bring back a rabbit or two. I still have some carrots and a potatoe or two that weren't damaged by the snow, as well. We haven't had stew in a while."  
  
" Then stew it is!" Merry clapped Sam on the back and winked at Frodo." This is quite the celebration, 'ay? No more snow, rabbit stew, and warm beds. Too bad we didn't have any of Gandalf's fireworks to set off the evening."  
  
" Yes, a pity," Gandalf leveled a mock glare at the hobbit, distinctly remembering his last firework show and Merry's participation in it. They laughed at Merry's sheepish expression.  
  
" I sense an inside joke," Boromir commented. He caught the last half of the conversation as he walked up, carrying two plump rabbits that he had picked off quite successfully. Everyone cheered at the sight, and Sam took them to prepare the stew.  
  
" Yes, care to share?" Liana asked. She had sat herself down on a bedroll, wrapped in a blanket and looking tired, but happy to be awake. Nevada sat next to her, and the two looked expectedly at Merry and Gandalf.  
  
" I'm sure Pippin had something to do with it, too," Nevada added, catching the guilty look on the hobbit's face before." This should be interesting."  
  
" I'll start it, then," Frodo slanted a glance at Merry and Pippin, before grinning cheekily at the others. Everyone caught a glimpse of the hobbit's old self in his eyes, which was a glad sight to see." It happened at Bilbo's birthday party."  
  
Aragorn chuckled." Everything happens on his birthday parties." He sat back to enjoy the tale that Merry and Pippin took up from Frodo, taking out his pipe for a nice evening smoke in the cool air. He wasn't too happy about going to Moria, but he was happy enough to be out of that weather.  
  
The other nine listened in amusement to the tale, laughing at the image of a charred Merry and Pippin after they had set the wizard's biggest firework display off in a nearby tent. They spoke of other mischief the two terrors had been up to in the Shire all through dinner, a meal that no one remembered ever tasting as good as it did that night. The tales ended when the fire grew low, and eyelids started to droop. Everyone soon took to their sleeping mats and curled up in their blankets on the warmer ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liana shifted in her sleep, biting her lip against the dreamworld swirling in her head, full of dark images that made her want to curl up in a ball and wish them away. Eyes watched her every move, narrowed silver eyes full of malice and something else that sent a slick shudder up her spine. She wanted to turn away from them, but they held her rooted to the spot, like the morbid fascination of a frozen rabbit facing its own death. She struggled to wake up, anything to get away from those eyes, before it happened quicker than she anticipated.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and she swiftly sat up, looking around wildly. The camp was silent, the fire crackling down low, and nothing was wrong. Willing herself to calm her breathing, she caught the concerned gaze of Boromir.  
  
" Are you all right?" he asked very quietly, so as not to wake the others.  
  
Shaking her head, Liana pulled back the blanket and shifted shakily, not trusting her legs to support her. The dream felt so real, she could still imagine those eyes burning holes in her back. Looking around in the pending darkness, she strained her vision to see anything, but saw nothing. This should have made her feel better, but it only made her feel worse. A sick fear nagged in the back of her head, and she couldn't shake off the feeling that the dream had been more than just a nightmare.  
  
While she thought, Boromir had made his way to her and knelt down. Her wrapped hands were unsteady, and a thin shean of sweat glistened on her face." Princess Liana, what is it? A bad dream?"  
  
" More than just a bad dream," she whispered, almost to herself. Looking up, her panic stricken eyes met his." I have a bad feeling. I do not think we're alone."  
  
Boromir shook his head, frowning." I have not heard or seen anything since my watch began. Why don't you try going back to sleep? It was only a nightmare-"  
  
" No," she said softly, desperately. She could see that he didn't believe her, and that frustrated her to no end. She knew it, *knew* that they wouldn't be safe for long, even though there wasn't anything out there now." Boromir, please-"  
  
" What is the problem?" The two turned and met Legolas, who crouched down to see the commotion. His gaze went accusingly from Boromir to Liana, who looked as if she had seen a ghost. Resting a hand on her shoulder in concern, he looked to her for answers.  
  
" They need to wake up, Legolas," Liana pleaded." Something is out there, with eyes that-"  
  
" She had a bad dream," Boromir cut in softly, effectively making her sound like a raving lunatic." She awoke quite panicked, however, I do not know what she was dreaming about."  
  
" What did you dream, Liana?" Legolas asked her. He wasn't as skeptical as the human, but he had to hear what she had to say before making any assumptions. He didn't sense a threat yet, but there was no telling when that could change."  
  
Liana's mouth worked, then she got out," Eyes. I saw a lot of eyes, and they're *watching* us." Gripping Legolas's arm, her own eyes pleaded with him silently to believe her." We have to wake everyone up, it doesn't feel safe anymore. Something's going to happen." ' Please, please believe me. You of all people should believe me...'  
  
Legolas gazed at her silently, taking in her huge golden eyes and damp skin. She smelled of fear and panic, and he knew there had to be good reason for it." I believe you," he said softly, and she sagged with relief.  
  
Boromir kept his comments to himself and stood up, saying," I will wake them."  
  
Before he could get more than two feet, the hairs on the back of Legolas's neck stood on end, and he looked out into the darkness, more alert than before. There *was* something out there. His hearing detected a faint growl, and the elf stood up quickly, helping Liana to her feet and turning to Boromir." Awaken the hobbits and retrieve your sword," he said sharply." We will be under attack momentarily."  
  
Boromir's eyes shifted from him to Liana, who wore a grim 'I-told-you-so' look on her face, before turning away to get his weapon and wake up the hobbits. Legolas shook Aragorn and Gandalf awake, and Liana took Nevada and Gimli.  
  
" We're under attack?" they heard Pippin's voice cry as the hobbits awoke.  
  
" Nonsense, I see nothing out there," Gimli snorted.  
  
" It's out there, I know it," Liana confirmed.  
  
" Liana had a nightmare well before I sensed anything," Legolas told Gandalf and Aragorn." I woke up and she was speaking with Boromir about it." They ceased conversing when low growls emitted from the darkness yards away.  
  
" Wargs," Aragorn said grimly while he unsheathed his sword. Eyes blinked and gleamed against the dying fire, some shining silver and some shining red as the sinewy bodies drew themselves closer.  
  
Nevada caught Boromir giving Liana a look, who only raised an eyebrow at him. Nevada rolled her own eyes." Let me guess," she said dryly," you didn't believe her, did you?"  
  
" It sounded far-fetched at the time," Boromir argued defensively.  
  
" Lesson number one," Nevada continued, taking out her own sword and giving it a few practice swings. The weight felt good in her hand, and she loved the fact that she was going to use it in battle, finally." Liana never bullshits. If she says something's out there, it's out there. We could have avoided being unprepared if you had gottan that right the first time."  
  
" That is in the past," Gandalf cut in, his eyes trained on the glowing ones in the dark." Liana and I will stay back with the hobbits and only fight if need be." Insulted, Liana opened her mouth to speak, but Gandalf waved her off." You are in no condition to do serious fighting, Liana. You know this as well as I."  
  
Liana angrily closed her mouth and stepped back with the hobbits, trying to keep her resentment down to a minimum as the battle began.  
  
One of the wargs came closer to the campsite, moving low to the ground. Its brown fur gleamed, as did its sharp teeth when it growled at the fellowship. Another followed it, and soon another. A few more stayed behind, but they all watched for the right moment to attack.  
  
That moment came when the first warg roared and bunched its muscles for a leap. It aimed for Gandalf, but Legolas caught the beast in the air with an arrow in its throat. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and the fighting started.  
  
At least seven other wargs attacked at once, each choosing its own victim to chase and take down. Frodo watched from behind Liana and Gandalf, who had their swords out to defend the little ones. He had never seen a warg before, and the sight was both fascinating and disgusting. The powerful beasts were as big as horses, with gnashing, wicked teeth that snapped at the air in hopes to get a nip of flesh. They moved sleekly, their muscles legs enabling them to run faster than Frodo thought the beasts would be capable of, but the one thing Frodo noticed the most about the creatures was the evil stench rising of off their fur and into the air. These creatures were evil, and that thought alone made Frodo shudder.  
  
Legolas's arrows flew through the air as he launched them one after another, pincushioning a nearby warg until it fell to the ground with arrows sticking every which way. He was aware of Aragorn fighting off another warg next to him, and turned to help. The man's sword whistled through the air as it came down on the beast's flank, only succeeding in angering it. It let out a roar and came at Aragorn. It meant to bite into Aragorn's chest, but Legolas drew an arrow and hit it between the shoulder blades. The warg jerked and bit into metal before landing wrong on a paw. Aragorn drew his sword back, and Legolas narrowly avoided getting splattered with blood as the human's sword sliced quickly at the warg's throat, sending the beast to the ground.  
  
After a few swings at a warg with her sword, Nevada realized that she just wasn't strong enough yet to effectively wield her blade, so she dropped it and pulled out her bow and arrow. Nevada gritted her teeth as she pulled back the bow, sighting her arrow to the warg's throat. At the last possible moment, the warg twisted out of the way, and her arrow sliced thinly along its side. Mouth open, she watched the warg turn to her, teeth bared and growling, as it advanced upon her. She had missed??! Bewildered and angry with herself, Nevada whipped out another arrow and notched it, ignoring the fatigue in her muscles as she pulled back and took another shot. This time the warg moved quicker, and the arrow flew harmlessly over its head.  
  
" Son of a *bitch*!" Nevada exclaimed, her voice shrill. How in the hell had she missed *twice*?! She would have dwelled on it longer, but the warg decided enough was enough and pounced her. With a yell, Nevada backed up and notched another arrow, praying this one wouldn't miss. She set her sights on the beast's eye, and was prepared to fire when a passing warg jarred her from behind, sending her flying forward.  
  
She hit the ground in front of the warg, dropping her bow and arrow next to her upon impact. As quick as possible, she scrambled back up and reached for her bow, only to be stopped by a growl. Looking up slowly, Nevada met the cold silver eyes of the warg a mere three feet away, growling dangerously with his razor sharp teeth bared and glistening wetly in the night air. She froze, judging the distance between her and the bow, but before she could make a move for it, the warg stepped forward and placed a heavy paw next to the weapon.  
  
" Shit," she breathed, and backed it up, scooting on her bottom and using her arms and hands to push her back." Help," she choked out, then screamed it." HELP! Somebody please *help* me!!" The warg advanced slowly, nearly grinning in predatorial pleasure as Nevada moved herself back and it moved forward.  
  
The fellowship slowed in what they were doing upon hearing the desperate scream cut through the darkness. Heads turned in the direction it came from, but the night made it difficult to see.  
  
" Nevada?" Liana whipered shakily, but from her vantage point, she couldn't see where her friend was. When she went forward, Gandalf held her back, placing her with the alarmed hobbits. Gimli and Boromir exchanged a look, but were so busy fighting they couldn't do anything. Legolas's arrows slowed, his eyes searching for the faerie, and Aragorn froze after killing another warg. His heart had dropped in his stomach at the shrillness of her voice, and he had *no idea* where she was or why she screamed." NEVADA!" he yelled in fear. Looking around, he cursed his limited vision, his heart pounding and panic slick in his throat. The silence of her voice cutting out and the faint growl of something was even worse than hearing her pleas." Where is she?!" Aragorn asked in alarm. He turned quickly to Legolas, who was looking at something in the distance. The elf barely glanced at the human before taking off in a different direction, and Aragorn prayed it was in Nevada's direction. The thought of anything happening to her now just made him sick. Swallowing, Aragorn forced himself to continue to fight, telling himself that Legolas would be able to handle it.  
  
Without warning, the warg roared and leaped for Nevada, who screamed and turned to run. She would have took off, praying that those teeth didn't sink into her back, but she stopped when nothing happened. Turning around, she watched the warg fall to the ground with an arrow in its back.  
  
She stared in amazement, and a hand came into view." On your feet, there are still more to deal with," came a soft voice. She accepted the hand, and met Legolas's gaze.  
  
" You just saved me?" Nevada asked incredulously. He merely smiled and turned to fight another warg, leaving Nevada stumped and not believing that the elf came to her aide. Shaking out of her stupor, Nevada ran over and retrieved her bow and arrow to help finish the rest off.  
  
" Nevada!"  
  
Turning quickly, she spotted Aragorn. He looked pale yet...relieved." Are you all right?" She gave him a nod before turning back to help fight another warg.  
  
Gimli roared louder than the warg he was fighting as he swung his axe at the mighty beast. The warg growled and leapt out of the way, but Gimli only followed, determined to take him down. They fought for a couple minutes, neither side winning, until Boromir came to aide Gimli. Together, the two hacked with sword and axe, and took down the warg.  
  
The hobbits cheered as they watched their comrades fight and kill the wargs, so loudly that they failed to hear the threat coming up behind them. Sam let out a yell as something yanked forcibly on his cloak and he went down hard on the ground, being dragged away by the teeth of a nasty warg.  
  
Liana and Gandalf whirled around at the hobbits shouts, and ran to help him. Frodo, Merry and Pippin were able to slow the beast down and get a few jabs in, but the animl would not give up his hold on Sam. Liana drew out one of her daggers and, using all of her strength, shoved it deep in between his shoulder blades. The warg screamed and let go of Sam, slouching back and slumping over, panting and growling but still alive. Merry and Pippin followed the beast and hacked until they were sure he wouldn't get up again.  
  
Gandalf looked around at the fighting fellowship, realizing that they were tiring and there were one too many wargs here for a group of people who just survived coming off a mountain. Making up his mind, the wizard pulled out his staff and blew into the top, creating a white light that caught the attention of person and beast alike.   
  
To anyone watching, Gandalf seemed to grow past his normal height, and he stalked forward to meet the remaining wargs. Thrusting his staff in the air, it flared with a bright light that blinded everyone near, and the wizard bellowed out," *Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!*" A tree nearby burst into flames, and the wargs recoiled from the bright light and fled.  
  
When the light cleared, there was nothing left but the Fellowship - the bodies of the dead wargs had gone.  
  
" Nice trick," Nevada marveled.  
  
Gandalf gave her an exasperated look, and turned to the heaving, sweaty fellowship." They will come back no more." Nodding his head towards the horizon, everyone realized the sky was lightening, and a faint blue-gray could be seen." Dawn comes. Let us pack and leave to find the Gates; we cannot waste anymore time."  
  
Everyone put down their weapons and moved to break up camp. The hobbits, full of adrenaline from the attack, talked animatedly as they rolled up their bedrolls and tossed their blankets in the packs, while the other stayed mostly quiet.  
  
Legolas dropped down next to Liana, whose breathing was still quite labored as she folded a blanket." Liana?" he asked in concern, touching her arm.  
  
She looked at him briefly, smiling a bit before turning back to her task." I'll be fine once I catch my breath."  
  
Frowning, he sat next to her and placed his palm on her forehead. It was a little flushed and damp, not as cool as it had been before. Satisfied that there was no drop in her temp, Legolas pulled his hand back and watched her freeze as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. " You overexerted yourself," Legolas chided gently.  
  
" I had no choice," she told him, her eyes following his movements. She took a deep breath when he tucked a light brown strand of hair behind her ear. When he dropped his hand, she looked at him and reached up to untuck the strand he tucked in. Quelling an amused smile, Legolas went to tuck it back in. Quicker than he expected, she reached up as he did it and placed her hand over his, holding it there; feeling his warm fingers under her own. Slowly, she put his hand down and gave him a look that failed when her lips quirked up in a smile." I like it untucked." Turning away, she finished folding the blanket, and happened to look down at her bandaged hands." Should the bandages come off now?"  
  
Legolas, still charmed by her antics, took her hand and inspected it. He nodded slowly." I am sure they can now. Allow me." She sat obediently and let him swiftly work the knots out and unwrap the bandages. When they fell off, he ran his fingers over her palms, turning them this way and that to see if they had healed. Liana unconsciously shivered at his touch, and resisted the urge to pull away. He noticed and smiled at her, causing her to smile shyly back and look down." They look all right to me," he drawled out, but instead of letting go, he held onto her fingers, a thumb rubbing a soothing pattern on her palm.  
  
Liana pulled away suddenly and cradled her hands in her lap. She wouldn't meet his slightly hurt gaze as she busied herself with the bedroll. Why had she pulled away so quickly from him?" Thank you for untying them," she said quickly, and darted a glance at his face before turning away again. He went to catch a glimpse of the emotion coloring her amber irises, and found it - confusion. She was confused about...well, it must be him. He knew, deep down, that she liked him just as much as he liked her, but at times she acted almost...afraid of him. Perhaps she was afraid of the feelings she harbored for him? Sighing softly to himself, he began to think of ways to take away her fear, but he knew that she would have to overcome it herself. Until then, he would continue to let her know how he felt without alarming her even more. He would just have to be patient with her.   
  
" Careful, Legolas," Aragorn said in elvish as he walked past, so Liana wouldn't know what they were saying." Next time, she won't let you get away with it."  
  
" What did he say about me?"  
  
Aragorn smiled and shook his head at Liana's tone, and sat himself down in front of Nevada. She was bandaging angry red claw marks on her arm, and didn't look up when he sat down. Letting out a breath, Aragorn contented himself to watch her for a moment, glad she was even sitting there." Need some help?"  
  
Nevada looked up, and shied away when he reached up to help her. At the look he gave her, she rolled her eyes, but let him do the administering. While he cleaned the remainder of the claw marks, he gathered his thoughts together. After her screams, he thought he wouldn't see her again. It had never occured to him that Nevada could get seriously hurt by the wargs, and it made him remember that while she was one of the immortal, she wasn't immune to death and becoming gravely injured." Nevada, the warg-"  
  
" I don't remember ever screaming for help like that before," Nevada cut him off, almost to herself yet she looked right at him. At his inquisitive gaze, she continued, face turning slightly red." It's been centuries...since I asked for help like that. Don't know what came over to me," she admitted quietly." I didn't mean to worry any of you too much." Her last statement was in reference to his own scream, which had startled her enough to hear it at the time. She knew it was Aragorn who had shouted, but couldn't believe at how loud and horrified he sounded.  
  
Aragorn shook his head at her, and began wrapping the bandages around the claw marks." Do not feel guilty," he told her." Sometimes it is more noble to ask for help than stay quiet. After all, had you not screamed, Legolas would not have made it to you in time. We cannot afford to lose a valuable member of the fellowship now, Nevada." She stayed silent while he worked, and he thought of his own reaction to her scream. He was sure all of Moria heard it, and the tone of his own voice surprised him. Aragorn finished the last bandage, before telling her," That should do it."  
  
She gave him a small smile." Thank you."  
  
" You're welcome." The man paused, took in her eye, and reached out to touch her cheek near the puffy purple circle around her eye. Her back stiffened slightly as she wondered why he touched her face, but he answered with," How does that feel?"  
  
Nevada mentally sighed with relief, touching the slightly sore spot herself." It's sort of numb, a little sore." She usually hated it when people touched her like that, but she had let him...Why? What made him so different?  
  
" You're accident prone," Aragorn chuckled, and she snorted at him and rolled her eyes. Aragorn then pointed to her hands, then jerked his head in Legolas and Liana's direction." Legolas took off Liana's bandages, and her hands look all right, so we'll take yours off, too."  
  
Nevada nodded and lifted her hands. Aragorn worked on her left first, and while he undid the knots she spoke." You know, if I had just grabbed my sword and kept it, none of that would have happened."  
  
" You never know, Nevada," Aragorn disagreed darkly.  
  
" Oh, I know," Nevada nodded. Her eyes were focused somewhere in the distance, as she recalled, in disgust, her poor marksmanship earlier." I used my bow and arrow, and I *missed* the warg three feet in front of me. How on Middle Earth did I miss such a clear shot? What is wrong with me? I could *feel* that warg laughing at me."  
  
" Perhaps you are just out of practice," Aragorn suggested. Nevada leveled him with a look, which he didn't see because of a particular nasty knot he couldn't seem to get out. He did, however, notice her silence, and smiling wryly to himself, he said without looking up," I'm getting a glare, arent' I?"  
  
Nevada laughed, and Aragorn's hands stilled. His airway seemed to constrict upon hearing the pretty sound, and he did nothing but stare at his hands on hers until she spoke again." You were," Nevada replied with a stray chuckle." And you deserved it."  
  
' Friendship,' he thought desperately. What he felt for her was friendship and nothing more. He found out in the past few weeks that once she opened up, she was good to talk to, a companion that he genuinely enjoyed speaking with. She made witty comments and opinions, and he liked her attitude, even her sarcastic nature. In fact, now that he thought about it, she was one of the only people here that he really conversed with, besides Legolas. When did it come to that? Thinking back, he remembered that it started out as shooting insults back and forth, but gradually grew into conversations. She was opening up to him, and he realized that he had been opening up with her. He did not feel the need to guard what he said around her, and he marveled at that. What they had was an easygoing companionship, and it was absolutely absurd to think of it as anything more. Yes, she was beautiful, but most faeries were. There was nothing wrong with having a friendship with a fair female, and he knew they both drew joy from it. His mind reverted back to when she had screamed for help, and how utterly helpless he felt when he couldn't find her to give her that aide. Whenever Aragorn was around her, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and keep her out of harm's way, even though most of the time she seemed to go looking for it. When he couldn't protect her, it drove him mad.  
  
" Aragorn? Do you have a problem?"  
  
Remembering to breathe, Aragorn looked up at her irritated face." No. I was caught up thinking."  
  
" Daydreaming, filthy human? Do I even want to know about what?"  
  
Exasperated, Aragorn considered retracting his thoughts about her earlier and shook his head. He finished her left hand soon after and the bandages fell away. The skin on her hand was warm, and he inspected it, looking at her palm and each finger. They were still a little red, but other than that, they looked normal.  
  
" They feel pretty good," Nevada commented, closing her left hand and making a fist, then releasing it.  
  
" Excellent," Aragorn agreed." Let me get the other one."  
  
Nevada watched him undo the knots on her other hand, and turned to look at her left one again. It felt great to be able to move it freely - so great she almost forgot about the dull ache in her eye. Turning away, she looked at Aragorn again, his head bent in concentration. Dirty dark locks hung in his face, and she smirked." Ever thought about washing your hair sometime this millennia, human?"  
  
His sigh was long-suffering." Nevada," he said in a warning tone, but she just grinned. She loved getting on his nerves - it was so easy to do. She briefly wondered why he took her insults in stride like he did, instead of blowing up or getting angry. She figured it was because he knew she didn't really mean them - he seemed to know her pretty well. Which was kind of a scary thought. When did he get to know her so well? Sure, they talked a lot, but it was mostly to make fun of each other or her complaining to him about the weather and him just patiently listening. When had Nevada let him get so close? She *never* got close to people, let alone humans. Leave it to her to befriend a human she'd probably never see again after this was over. Her heart gave a sudden clench at the thought, and she sat back slightly. Something just did not sit well with not seeing him again. That really agitated her - she didn't care *that* much, did she?  
  
" Finished. Do they feel fine?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Jerking herself from those thoughts, she looked down at her other unbandaged hand, and compared the two in front of her, testing them out and cracking her knuckles." They don't hurt anymore," she admitted.  
  
" Good," Aragorn nodded. He gathered the old bandages and tossed them aside." It is almost time to leave, anyhow." Extending a hand down after he stood up, she took it and started at the sensation of being able to feel his hand again, or any contact at all for that matter.  
  
" Thank you," she told him, sounding genuinely sincere.  
  
Aagorn smiled at her before turning around and walking towards Gandalf." Is it time to leave, Mithrandir?"  
  
" Most definitely," Gandalf confirmed." Let us be off."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The eleven walked on for miles while the sun rose into the cloudless blue sky, heating the ground beneath their feet and warming the air. Caradhras sat tall and menacing behind them, the snowy slopes glistening farther anf farther away as they made better time to their destination. The air still held a chill to it, but the ground was bone dry. Dead, gnarled trees all around them hung lifelessly, denied much needed water. The fellowship passed rock quarries made of red stones, and not a stream could be seen.  
  
It was many hours before they left the dry, rocky area, and the group felt themselves begin to descend again. Gradually, the air grew muggier, and moisture hung in the air and clung to the rocks they passed. Water trickled out of cracks in the growing walls, and the dirt beneath their feet was replaced with mud. Their happiness at being out of the cold was replaced with fatigue over walking so many miles, and they wanted nothing more than to find the gates and rest.  
  
" We cannot stop for a little bit?" Pippin whined slightly, his feet trudging around in the mud.  
  
Gandalf shook his head from his position at the front of the group." It is already night, Pippin. We do not want to be caught out again in the dark."  
  
" Where are the gates?" Liana asked wearily." Are we even close?"  
  
" We should be there soon enough," Gandalf appeased.  
  
" How come the dwarf here doesn't know where it is?" Nevada asked, leveling a glare at the short man." Isn't this supposed to be your kind of territory?"  
  
" Dwarven doors are kept hidden from intruders," Gimli growled defensively." It is difficult to spot them on sight."  
  
" Yes, master Gimli," Gandalf confirmed." Their own masters sometimes cannot even find them."  
  
" Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered dryly. Surprised at his comment, the faeries and hobbits couldn't help but laugh, and at the disgruntled look on the dwarf's face.  
  
Gimli soon forgot his comment when large, battle-ruined walls came into view. Eyes wide, he said in a hushed voice," The walls of Moria!"  
  
They were quiet for a moment, but Nevada and Liana failed to see the beauty of it all. Exchanging a look, Nevada said," They're just walls, Gimli."  
  
Gimli opened his mouth to retort back, but Gandalf interrupted with an," Ah!" The wizard rushed forward and stopped between two large trees." Here we are."  
  
' Finally,' Liana thought as they all reached him. She couldn't see the door, but assumed Gandalf would find some way to reveal it and get it open. Sure enough, Gandalf walked up to the wall and placed a hand on it.  
  
" Now, let's see," he murmured, almost to himself." Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight." The wizard looked up, and the clouds over the moon parted slightly to let the moonlight shine down. With a shimmer, the doors revealed themselves in a yellow-toned glow." It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter"  
  
" What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
" It's quite simple," Gandalf answered." If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."  
  
" We know this password, right?" Nevada asked.  
  
Gandalf narrowed his eyes at the faerie, who took on an innocent look. Turning back around, he lifted his staff and placed it against the doors. In a commanding voice, he said, "*Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!*" When nothing happened, he frowned immensely.  
  
" Nothing's happening," Pippin confirmed, and Legolas gave the hobbit an amused look.  
  
" I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs..." Gandalf shook his head, his mind running through every possible phrase it could possible be.  
  
" What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.  
  
Frustrated, Gandalf turned to the talkative hobbit and retorted," Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took. And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!"  
  
Taken aback, Pippin quieted down and cast his eyes to the ground. A slim hand patted his shoulder, and he looked up." Gandalf's just upset he can't get the doors open, Pip," Liana smiled easily at him. He gave her a grateful smile back, and she patted him on the back before turning to speak with Legolas.  
  
"* Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!*"  
  
Nothing happened for the second time, and half of the fellowship sighed and turned away as Gandalf tried more passwords." We come all this way, and cannot get in," Sam sighed.  
  
" Gandalf can get it open," Frodo argued." I'm sure he can." Frodo's attention went from Sam to Merry and Pippin, who were tossing rocks into the large pool of water in front of them. Pippin was just gearing up to throw his stone when Aragorn caught his arm. Startled, the hobbit looked up.  
  
" Do not disturb the water, Pippin," Aragorn shook his head, and Pippin nodded, steering clear of the water's edge.  
  
" Why, what's in it?" Liana asked. She stood up from her seat on a large tree root.  
  
" Many things could be in it," Aragorn answered." We shouldn't press our luck by disturbing it, though." She nodded in agreement.  
  
" Oh, it's useless," Gandalf threw his staff on the ground and turned to sit down on a rock. Sighing, he took off his hat and shook his head, disbelieving that he couldn't get the doors open. He could not believe that he wasn't able to open the doors. Not only was it a blow to his pride, but it was preposterous. It made absolutely no sense.  
  
Frodo glanced in Gandalf's direction and turned back to the beautifully lit door. He played the words around in his head, thinking on what they meant.' Speak friend and enter...' Did it mean friend literally or...A light went on in his head, and Frodo had his answer. He sat up and walked toward the door." It is a riddle."  
  
Everyone looked up." And when did you come to that conclusion?" Nevada asked dryly. She protested when Liana swatted at her arm with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" Speak friend and enter," Frodo emphasized. Turning to Gandalf, he asked excitedly," Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"  
  
Intrigued, Gandalf sat up and responded." Mellon."  
  
The door creaked open and swung outword soundlessly." All right!" Nevada exclaimed, and everyone got to their feet." Wow, Gandalf, Frodo really got you there."  
  
" Hush, you," Gandalf said sternly to the faerie, but shook his head in amusement. The eleven crowded together and walked in a single file line for the inside of Moria, grateful that they were finally going inside of a structure, whereas they had been out in the open for weeks now.  
  
Unbeknowst to any of them, the water lapping against the muddy ground reached higher than before, and something stirred within the deep crevices of the lake.  
  
Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves open now for me!)   
  
Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa! (Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)  
  
*Please review!! That would be so awesome if you did!!* 


	18. Stale Darkness

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Finally, we present to you the next chapter. We had meant for it to come out sooner, but we both had our wisdom teeth taken out, and...yeah. Mass pain. Didn't feel like doing much of anything for a few days. We hope you enjoy this one, cause we really like this particular chapter, so read on and review!!  
  
The currents mouth below me opens up around me,  
  
Suggests and beckons all while swallowing.  
  
It surrounds and drowns and sweeps me away.  
  
~ 'Undertow,' by Tool  
  
Chapter 18  
  
They were greeted with silence and darkness as the fellowship stepped past the main doors to Moria. Light from the moon cascading into the large room was the only thing they had to go by, and even then the area was dimly lit. It was hard to make out what littered the floor, but most assumed it was either garbage or scraps of food or tools. The silence was quite unnerving, and the immortals of the group exchanged looks of discretion and caution; something was very off about this place.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Pippin asked. His voice came out louder due to the echo, and he was immediately shushed by Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"Yes, where's this welcome you spoke of?" Liana inquired to Gimli.  
  
"All in good time, lass," Gimli replied. He couldn't keep the pleased smile off his face - *this* was home. Deep in the mines, surrounded by glorious rock with good company and good food. He could not wait to see Balin's expression when he brought in this mixed group of faeries, humans, an elf, a wizard, and hobbits. The dwarf would damn near have a heart attack, he thought with a chuckle." No more meager meals for us, no sir," he clucked." Once we're in the heart of the city, there will be welcome enough."  
  
"Sure about that?" Liana frowned. Something smelled really bad, sort of stale, and she was beginning to wonder about what was littering the floor. Nevada and Legolas had the same look on their face, and it looked as if Aragorn was beginning to have some doubts about this room.  
  
"Shouldn't someone have come by now?" Legolas implored, his own voice slightly hushed. He wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting other dwarves, but he did not like the stifling silence in this room - or its absence of light or people.  
  
"Patience, aren't you elves taught that at a young age?" Gimli retorted, ignoring Legolas's glare. He was in much too high spirits for that. Turning back to look up at the elf, he added," Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Someone snorted, and he had a feeling it was Nevada." Roaring fires," he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't see any," Nevada muttered. Preoccupied, she didn't watch where she walked and her foot struck something hard. She lifted her foot to go over it, but when she set it down again, she crunched on something brittle and cringed.  
  
"Malt beer," Gimli continued happily." Ripe meat off the bone."  
  
*Bone*. Nevada had stopped walking, and looked down at what her foot had hit. When she saw what it was, her head snapped back up, eyes wide." Guys?"  
  
" This, my friend," the dwarf indicated to Legolas," is the home of my cousin Balin." Shaking his head with mirth, he added," And they call it a mine." Gandalf stepped away from the others and blew gently on the top of his staff. Light flared from it, and he cast it around the now dimly glowing room.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"A *Mine*!"  
  
Merry gestured to Frodo and pointed out a pile of what looked like rags not too far away. Something sticking out of it looked suspiciously like a hand, and the two began to realize just what exactly was on that floor. Pippin heard rushing water behind him, and turned slightly to see waves much larger than he remembered chasing up the shore.  
  
"Guys?!"  
  
"What, Nevada?" A chorus of voices answered. They stopped to look at her.   
  
The faerie raised her hands partly in the air, a look of disbelief and horror frozen on her face." I think I just stepped on somebody's head."  
  
Everyone began talking at once and glancing down at the floor. The scraps on the floor went from unknown masses of shapes to grotesque piles of bones, armor, and bodies. The hobbits backed away, horrified at what their feet were touching, and Gimli's eyes widened with mortification. This couldn't be happening...no, this could not be right, this would not happen to his relatives! His people would not have let this happen!!  
  
"This isn't a mine," Boromir finally spoke in a choked voice." This is a tomb!"  
  
Gimli felt as if the rug had been ripped out from under him as it started to sink in that these corpses were *his people*. His heart hammered in his throat and the blood left his face as he recognized a few of them as soldiers he had once known." Oh!" he burst out in a strangled voice. Anger and grief swelled in his throat at the senseless massacre before him, and the keening wail that came out of him chilled the fellowship to the bone." No!...Nooooo!"  
  
Legolas stooped down and ripped an arrow out of the corpse of a nearby dwarf. He examined the fletching on the arrow and its black coloring, and threw it down on the floor in disgust." Goblins," he spat out. At the confirmation, Boromir and Aragorn drew out their swords and Legolas drew out his own bow and an arrow. They had no idea whether the goblins were still around or if they had left.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said in a low voice. For once, Nevada agreed with him wholeheartedly. That sounded much better than staying in this place." We should never have come here," he shook his head slowly. The fellowship began to back away incase of an attack by stray goblins, and again Pippin heard the strange rush of water coming from the lake.  
  
"Now get out of here," Boromir gritted out tensely. Gesturing to everyone else, he repeated," get out!" The whole company ran for the doorway, but the hobbits reached the outside first since they had been closer to the doorway. The moment they reached the shore of the lake, something exploded out in a cascade of water  
  
Before the hobbits could react, a long limb burst from the depths of the water and snaked around Frodo's ankle." Ah!" Frodo gasped in surprise as he flew through the air and landed on his back. He was being dragged away at a surprising speed, and for a moment, all the other hobbits could do was stare.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam, Merry and Pippin finally burst out in panic. Sam rushed forward, still clenching his sword, and swung madly at the tentacle taking his best friend away. He hacked at the tentacle, and behind his shoulder, cried desperately," Strider!" Not waiting for an answer, Sam continued whacking the tentacle." Get off of him!" the little hobbit shouted with the ferocity of a bear.  
  
Aragorn looked over upon hearing the gardener, and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
"What in the hell," Nevada said, and Liana cocked her head to the side at the thing wrapped around Frodo's ankle. Before they could reach him, the tentacle let go of Frodo and slipped back in the water. For a few seconds it was calm, and everyone looked at each other with confusion and alarm. Frodo's chest heaved with exertion, and he accepted Sam's hand to get up.  
  
Without warning, the entirety of the monster surfaced, water boiling and rushing out of its way as it came up from the lake's depths. Everyone stared in morbid fascination at the ugly octopus-like creature, and while they did, a mass number of tentacles shot out of the water, aimed at Frodo. The young hobbit could do nothing but scream as another, stronger tentacle wrapped around his thigh and lifted him bodily into the air. He found himself dangling upside down, thirty feet up in the air and nowhere to go but down, into the belly of the beast.  
  
"Frodo!" the fellowship shouted in horror. Aragorn rushed out ahead to help Frodo, and the hobbits backed away from the other offending tentacles all around them. Legolas, still back near the door and with a clear view of Frodo and the tentacle holding him, notched an arrow and sighted his target. He let it go and it hit the tentacle holding Frodo, but the monster's hold stayed strong. Cursing silently, he aimed for another one." Four."  
  
"That one doesn't count."  
  
Legolas's heart lifted at the wry, clear voice next to him. He did not like the idea of her getting hurt in battle, but it was soothing to have her close where he could keep an eye on her. It was an entirely different feeling to have the woman he deeply cared for fighting alongside of him, but she proved to be an excellent fighter and he found her as witty as Nevada in the heat of battle.' It must be a faerie trademark,' he mused." I still hit it."  
  
"It didn't drop Frodo," she countered sweetly." You're still on three." Liana pulled back on her bow and let the arrow fly with a twang. It hit a tentacle directly behind Boromir, and the offending arm flopped into the water." Four!" she sang out in delight." I won."  
  
Legolas notched an arrow, let it go, and repeated with another arrow immediately after. Both watched the two flit through the air, nailing a tentacle that had snaked itself around Pippin's foot and another around Merry's knee. Both tentacles fell to the ground, and the two hobbits backed quickly away. Legolas met Liana's incredulous gaze with a slightly smug smile." I believe that was five, my lady."   
  
Aragorn and Boromir brandished their sword and began cutting off any tentacle they could find, trying to reach Frodo while they did. Gimli and Nevada came up to help, the former swinging his axe with blind fury and wrecking havoc wherever he could, the latter viciously slicing her way to the screaming, terrified hobbit hanging in the air.  
  
The tentacle tightened its hold on Frodo's leg and tossing him around like a rag doll. Squeezing his eyes shut, Frodo felt tears slip in with the water on his face and he prayed silently while he cried out loud. He was so scared, he didn't want to die like this, this wasn't fair...' Please don't let me die, please, I can't, I have so much to do...They chose me to get rid of the Ring, and I said I would, I can't die... I want Bilbo, or my mother...Aragorn, where are you??' He yelped again when he passed to another tentacle, and then passed back, and he got another glimpse of the ground before shutting his eyes again. The ground was so far below, if he fell, he'd break his neck or end up eaten by that monster.  
  
Nevada avoided another tentacle by leaping out of the way and hacking it off before it could go after everyone else. She nimbly dodged a few more, tactfully avoiding getting too wet and staying off her feet. One of the tentacles made a grab for her hair, but she swung around and chopped it off before it got near." Ha-ha, missed me!" she told it gleefully. Nevada dodged a few more, stepped over another, and whipped around to hack off one reaching for her stomach." Ha!" she laughed mockingly.  
  
A roaring below Frodo made him open his eyes, and he tried to focus on what he was seeing while he was being swung around. The monster holding him showed its face and body as it surfaced on the water - a hideous, sleek body with a gaping mouth full of teeth as big as Frodo's hand. The mouth opened wide and a hideous sound came forth from it. Frodo screamed in horror and fear.  
  
"Holy shit," Nevada faltered and stared at the monstrous beast in front of her, and nearly dropped her sword. That thing was huge, and those teeth! Momentarily preoccupied, she missed the tentacle coming near her, and it shot out, wrapping around her ankle and tugging quickly. With a startled yelp, she felt her legs go out under her. She lashed out blindly with her sword, and sliced at the tentacle on her ankle. It let go, and another frenzied shriek followed before as she fell with a splash in the water.  
  
" Damn, Nev," Liana shook her head in exasperation as she watched Nevada come up, sputtering and cursing the monster they were trying to fight off. She couldn't get a clear shot of the tentacle holding Frodo, so she contented herself with shooting the monster's body, hoping to find a weak spot.  
  
Aragorn sliced until his arm ached, but he refused to stop until Frodo was on the ground. It would be foolish to try and kill this thing, anyhow. The tentacle holding Frodo swung his way, and he saw his chance. Bringing back his sword, Aragorn waited until the massive tentacle came near him, and he swung. His blade neatly sliced the tentacle in half, and it let go of Frodo with a jerk." Boromir!" Aragorn called.  
  
Frodo felt himself be let go and he prayed that he would at least fall on the ground and receive a quick death instead of falling into the gaping mouth of the monster in the water. His breath was stolen from him as he free fell for a good thirty feet, and just before he hit the ground, arms were held out and he fell roughly into them.  
  
Boromir held Frodo tightly and ran out of the water, Aragorn and Nevada keeping pace with him. They heard Gandalf roar out," Into the mines!!" The man of Gondor set Frodo down with the rest of the hobbits and turned back to Legolas, who was still shooting the monster. If there was one thing the man knew, it was that anyone was useless when they were blinded in battle." Legolas!" he called out and the elf turned slightly." Aim for his eye! Hurry up and come on!"  
  
Legolas nodded and notched another arrow. He paused, waiting until he could spot the eyes, and for a brief moment he saw them. Taking up the opportunity, he let the arrow fly and it struck the monster's pupil. With a roar, it recoiled in on itself momentarily, but that was all the time they needed. Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn raced in behind the others, past the doors of Moria. The beast, angered immensely at this new development of its prey getting away, whipped out all of its tentacles and came out of the water with ferocious speed. It crashed into the rock around the doors, and with a loud rumble the rocks fell. The weight of the monster caused the doors themselves to cave in, and rocks fell and piled until they blockaded the entrance to Moria from the outraged monster on the other side.  
  
It was pitch black where the Fellowship stood, and dust from the avalanched choked the air. For a long moment, nothing could be heard but everyone's strangled breathing and choked coughs. Frodo sat down heavily for a moment, placing a hand on his head and trying to calm his racing heart." Thank you," he said hoarsely to anyone listening. He almost died back there, and it was terrifying. He knew he'd have nightmares for weeks about whatever that thing was.  
  
"Are you all right, Frodo?" came Aragorn's gruff voice.  
  
"I'll be fine," he replied, paused to swallow, and added," In a minute or two."  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Gandalf's low, rumbling voice could be heard. He still had not lit his staff, and most of the fellowship was thankful. They did not want to see what was on the floor all around them again; even they knew very well that it was there.  
  
One by one, everyone replied in the affirmative, and Gandalf nodded in satisfaction. Then it was time to move away from the watcher and into the place he dreaded more than anything. Sighing sadly to himself, he voiced his feelings grimly." We now have but one choice." Light emitted from Gandalf's staff. He hit it on the floor once, and it grew brighter until everyone could once again see each other and the sickening contents of the room." We must face the long dark of Moria." Slowly, the wizard began to walk towards the doorway in the back of the room, and the fellowship fell in a single, silent line behind him." Be on your guard!" he warned them gravely." There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Liana and Nevada exchanged a dark look, their thoughts mirroring Gandalf's before they turned back to the path ahead. It was best not to think of such things - there would be time for that later.  
  
The eleven carefully picked their way past the remains of the dwarves on the floor, and Gimli did so with a hard, but sad heart. It grieved him to see his kinsmen like this, but there was nothing he could do. Moria had been attacked, and that was the truth of it - no matter of mourning would change that. What he could do, however, he thought with growing animosity, was make sure those damn goblins and orcs paid for their crimes!  
  
The dwarf's musings were interrupted when he heard a muttered;" This is just great." *Crunch*." Oh, yeah. Outstanding."  
  
Aragorn let out a low chuckle, and Nevada's mouth quirked up in a smile. He had a really good laugh, if he would just use it more.  
  
"Miss Nevada, you're dripping," Merry pointed out. Splatters of water from her wet, black hair were landing on his shirt and arms, and it was getting rather annoying.  
  
"I know that, Merry," the faerie hissed in as low of a tone as she could muster. She didn't miss the faint amusement on the human's, Liana's, or Legolas's face, all three of which had witnessed her little mishap earlier." It wasn't my fault I got soaked. Didn't want to get frickin' wet in the first place," she sniffed.  
  
"Be more careful next time," Aragorn suppressed a smile.  
  
"Shut it, human, like I knew the monster was going to do that," she snapped back. She didn't miss Liana trying to hold back laughter, either. Her shoulders were shaking with it." Liana, you better quit it. I swear to the Valar I'll strangle you in your sleep!"   
  
"Nevada!" Gandalf's voice snapped out." Silence!"  
  
Nevada shut up and glared at her tormentors. Besides Aragorn, the other three wouldn't be talking if they had gotten wet... Smirking, she stepped closer to them and shook her head like a dog, sending her dark hair flying and whipping out sprays of water at anyone standing by.   
  
"Dammit, Nevada, I'm wet enough," Aragorn reared back and glared at her. His look was nothing compared to the one Legolas was giving her, and Liana made a rude gesture and a face.  
  
Nevada snickered in delight and turned around to keep walking. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was walking, and pitched forward when she tripped over a skeleton." *Shit!*" she squeaked, and her arms wind milled until she regained her balance.  
  
Muffled laughter overcame Liana, and Aragorn and Legolas's shoulders shook, eyes dancing with mirth." You are the clumsiest person I know," Aragorn chuckled, and walked past her surprised face.  
  
Seething with anger, Nevada followed him, and mindful of the evil glare Gandalf was giving her, she hissed out," You wanna say that to my face?!" He kept walking, and she added," Come back here!"  
  
Gandalf, who had been leading the pack across the threshold and up the steps since they started arguing, cut her off with," Quietly now!" When they were silent again, he continued." It is a four-day journey to the other side."  
  
Sighs and groans could be heard from mainly the female portion of the fellowship." Four days?!" Nevada softly exclaimed.  
  
"This ought to be good," Liana muttered sarcastically. She absolutely *hated* coming to Moria, even when she was a kid. It wasn't necessarily because of the underground aspect, but it was something else. Right now, she didn't remember what had been so unsettling before, but the feeling was there and that was all that mattered. This was not going to be fun.  
  
" It will go by quicker if we remain *silent* and walk swiftly," Gandalf said pointedly, giving each girl a long look until they quieted down." Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
They remained quiet as they stepped out into Moria itself and took in their surroundings. The cavern was absolutely gigantic, reaching up high with jagged rock walls. It reached down low, as well, disappearing in inky blackness so it was hard to tell just how deep the cavern went. Gandalf's staff did an adequate job in lighting the cavern, but shadows still lingered in the crevices and cracks of the large area. It took their breath away in its enormity and they stopped walking. Their pathway stretched, long and winding, throughout the cavern and branched off in the distance to many other doorways and unknown places.  
  
Liana's attention went from the walls to their pathway, and she immediately paled. *Now* she remembered why she hated coming here so much.   
  
Their walkway was about twelve feet wide, narrower in some parts, and on each side was a sheer drop down into the black caverns. Liana's eyes fixed on that sheer drop and she swallowed, looking away quickly. That was a long drop, and if anyone lost their footing, if *she* lost her footing...It was best not to think about how long she would have to contemplate her own death before she hit the bottom.' Nice, just freak yourself out even more,' Liana thought. She shoved her morbid thoughts away and focused on the blonde head in front of her. Did his hair ever get dirty?' Whatever he washes his hair with, I want some,' she thought, touching her own grimy, dirty hair. It was long, too; longer than hers by an inch or two. It was so odd to her that elven men kept their hair so long, but if she admitted it to herself, she liked it on Legolas. It looked good on him, but so did everything else. He was extremely attractive after all, no doubt about that.  
  
"Thinking of a certain archer?" Nevada asked cheerfully in their native tongue. Liana looked sharply over at her, and she added," It's kind of obvious when you're staring at his backside like that."  
  
Liana flushed, her eyes darting from Legolas to Nevada." Quiet, Nevada. Don't get me started on you and Aragorn."  
  
"There's *nothing* between me and the human!" Nevada burst out shrilly - this time, in the common tongue. If she wasn't being hushed by someone, they were staring at her with raised eyebrows and quizzical expressions. Aragorn gave in and laughed, and Nevada turned to Liana, face red with embarrassment. She held up a hand." Excuse me, Liana." Turning around quickly, she walked over to Aragorn and stopped in front of him, his expression still mirthful." I regret to inform you that I cannot speak to you again. People are assuming things," a glare in Liana's direction," and rumors will start to fly within the fellowship."  
  
Aragorn watched her nod emphatically with a raised eyebrow. He held in his laughter and waited for her words to sink in. When it did, a puzzled and wondering expression crossed her face." What the hell am I saying?" He started to laugh quietly, and she cracked a smile and joined in.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Legolas asked Liana, his gaze shifting from the laughing couple to the shorter faerie next to him. Liana just shook her head and laughed.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and sighed. If their bickering did not give away their position, it would most certainly be the trail of water three certain fellowship members were leaving behind them.   
  
It was going to be a long four days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Didn't we already pass this rock?"  
  
For the fourth time, Gandalf turned around and glared at Nevada's innocent expression." Again, no we have not passed this rock before. Now please, spare me from more of your ridiculous questions, Nevada."  
  
"It *does* look familiar," Liana tilted her head to the side and stared at the strange configuration. She was sure they had seen it before, but who could tell when all the rocks looked generally the same?" I recognize the lumpy part that looks like a nose."  
  
Nevada laughed." You're right; it does look like a nose."  
  
"Silence, the both of you! I know perfectly well where we are, and you most certainly have *not* seen this rock shaped like a nose before. Now stop acting like children or we will leave two foolish faeries behind!" Gandalf glowered, and the two quieted down and looked at him guilelessly. Grumbling, the wizard turned away and led the fellowship on, two properly appeased faeries following somewhat behind.  
  
"What bug bit him," he heard Nevada mutter as loudly as she dared.  
  
"The crotchety, old man bug," Liana replied in a whisper.  
  
"I thought so," Nevada agreed behind him." You know, he was never this bad when we were younger."  
  
"It's a shame."  
  
"Did you really raise them when they were younger?" Frodo asked Gandalf.   
  
The wizard looked down at the curious hobbit and gave him a long-suffering look." Unfortunately."  
  
"So, Aragorn," Nevada started conversationally. She saddled up next to him and ignored the wary look in his eyes as he studied her. Grinning, she gave a light tug at his still damp curls." Finally washed that hair didn't ya?" Leaning over, she smelled it delicately, than reared back, nose scrunched up in distaste." Ugh, it smells like that lake."  
  
"What were you expecting, Nevada?" Aragorn asked wryly." The watcher to hand me some rose scented soap?" She merely snorted and muttered something in her native tongue that probably wasn't the nicest thing to say. Reaching out, he wrapped a few long tendrils of her hair around his fingers, giving them a light pull before continuing," I'm sure yours does not smell exactly heavenly, either." He took a whiff, and then let her hair go." No, it doesn't."  
  
She eyed him dangerously." So what are you saying, that my hair smells bad? Are you implying that I do *not* take care of my hair?"  
  
"No," he shook his head." I'm implying that it smells."  
  
Her mouth dropped, and for a few seconds all she could do was stare at him." No, it doesn't," she denied, and shook her head even more vigorously when he nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. She grabbed a handful of her own hair and brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent before putting it back down." It *does* smell!" Nevada lifted up her arm, sniffed it, and then pulled up the top of her shirt to smell it. Horrified, she grabbed her cloaked and sniffed its scent, as well." I smell!"   
  
Aragorn only laughed at her _expression." You just now noticed it?"  
  
"I always thought it was you!" Nevada exclaimed." Come here." She grabbed his arm and pulled her towards him, sniffing his cloak and then his tunic. With a squeak, she pushed him away and moved on." Liana, come here." Liana raised an eyebrow as her friend smelled her hair and her cloak. When she finished, Nevada stood upright and narrowed her eyes." You smell...clean. Why?"  
  
"Maybe because I didn't take a swim," Liana replied calmly.  
  
"Blondie!" Nevada whipped around suddenly to the elf. Taking in his neat appearance, she stopped and shook her head." Oh, never mind. Just forget you. Boromir!" Striding over, she pulled on Boromir's hair, ignoring his surprised expression." Eh, you smell, too. But not as bad as the other human."  
  
"Are you finished, Nevada?" Gandalf asked from the front of the group.  
  
"But, Gandalf-" Nevada sputtered. Her face fell into a pitiful expression." I *smell!*"  
  
Aragorn sighed and put an arm around Nevada's shoulder, patting her opposite shoulder good-naturedly." Do not worry, Nevada," he said cheerfully." You get used to it."  
  
She twisted her head to the side to give him an astonished look." Get away from me, human, you'll rub off!"  
  
Aragorn grinned and placed his other hand on her shoulder, giving her a friendly shake. He leaned most of his weight on her and she stumbled slightly, her _expression bordering on horror at his stinky nearness.  
  
"Personal space!" she called out, trying to shove him away." You're invading my personal space!"  
  
Aragorn laughed at her and stepped back." Relax, Nevada. The smell will go away once we're out of the mines."  
  
"The smell will go away once we're out of the mines,'" she mimicked in a nasally voice. She sneered at him and walked away in a huff, mumbling about filthy humans and their bathing habits.  
  
"That turned out well," Sam said, giving Frodo a hopeful glance." At least they didn't fight." Frodo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Children, the whole lot of them," Gandalf muttered. He looked around at their surroundings, recognizing the walkways branching off here and there and the one they were talking. They were right on schedule to leave the mines on time, and now seemed as good a time as any to stop for a few hours of rest. The 'children' were getting ornery." We will stop here for the night," the wizard called out to the fellowship.  
  
"How can you tell?" Pippin interrupted. He shut up when Gandalf glared at him.  
  
"As I was saying," he continued, keeping an eye on the hobbit," we will rest for a few hours and continue once everyone has had some sleep." Grateful murmurs followed, and everyone proceeded to drop their things in the large pathway. Bedrolls were rolled out, blankets shook out, and Boromir and Gimli were sent out to fetch firewood for the evening meal.  
  
Liana set her bedroll smack in the middle of the pathway, keeping a wary eye on how close she was to the edge on each side. Satisfied that she was safe enough, she plopped down and let out a breath. She really, really didn't like Moria. This uneasiness deal was all new to her, and she didn't like it. Nevada and Aragorn were setting up camp diagonal and to her left, the hobbits were a little further up to her right, and Gandalf sat at the front. Gimli and Boromir came back with the firewood, and Boromir and Sam set up the fire in the middle of the group.  
  
Legolas's eyes shifted from the dark caverns around them back to the fellowship resting all around him. Nevada and Aragorn were getting into an argument about something, which amused him. They were always arguing about something or other, but he could tell that they cared more about each other than they let on. The elf's gaze went from them to the lone form sitting in the middle of the pathway. He smiled, which disappeared when he caught the look on her face. She was quite pale, and her eyes kept darting from one edge of the walkway to the other. He guessed what her problem was immediately, and even if he hadn't, he would have once he saw the death-like grip she had on her bedroll. The elf walked over silently and sat down next to her, peering into her startled face with an amused expression.  
  
"It's sickening how easily you can sneak up on me," she said, and smiled a little before turning back around to observe everyone else.  
  
"You were distracted," he told her, and his eyes moved from her hands back up to her face. She colored and slowly let go of the bedroll.  
  
"I'm not too fond of heights," Liana admitted. At his skeptical look, she let out a breath." Okay, I'm absolutely terrified of heights, and just looking down that chasm over there makes me want to throw up."  
  
"That is quite a fear you harbor," he replied." How long have you had it?"  
  
"Since I can remember." Liana felt him rub her back reassuringly, and she smiled." It sounds irrational, but I can't help it."  
  
"You're safe here," Legolas said soothingly." You have a very slim chance of falling, and even then, one of us would be bound to catch you. Besides," he continued," you've set yourself far enough away that you'd have to take a flying leap off this pathway to fall."  
  
"It sounds stupid when you put it that way," she grumbled, and he chuckled. They heard Sam tell everyone that food is ready, and Liana paled at the thought of getting up again. She had already sat down, dammit, and she wasn't going to get back up until she had to. She wasn't that hungry, anyways.  
  
Legolas saved her from moving when he stood up, saying," I'll get you something. Just stay put."  
  
"Thanks," she breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling up her knees to her chest, she hugged them and waited for him to return.   
  
Nevada rose to her feet to get herself some food, and heard Aragorn ask from the floor," Nevada, could you get me some food, as well?"  
  
She snorted and looked down at him incredulously." Get it yourself, lazy ass." She lightly kicked his side and walked away, shaking her head.  
  
Aragorn glared at her from his position on the floor." Why do you always make things difficult?"  
  
"It's my job," she replied simply. She heard him get up and walk next to her to Sam's stew. Turning to him and grinning, she added," Besides, if I have to get up, you have to get up. That's just how it works."  
  
Everyone received their share of Sam's stew, eating their fill until it was all gone. The hobbits began playing a game of cards amongst each other, and Gandalf contented himself to sit on a rock and enjoy his pipe, watching the rest of the fellowship and their surroundings through a haze of smoke. Gimli sat propped against a rock, eyes closed and lightly dozing, and Boromir sat next to him, lost in his own thoughts. Legolas gladly kept Liana Company, both mindful of the antics Aragorn and Nevada were getting into next to them.  
  
"I don't want to sleep near the edge," Nevada argued." I move around in my sleep, and you can see what will happen there." She tugged on his bedroll to move it over to her left, and he tugged back.  
  
"You already had your bedroll over there," Aragorn retorted, and jerked the bedroll out of her hands. "I think you'll be fine."  
  
"I just set it down there!" Nevada threw up her hands. "That doesn't mean I want to sleep there!"  
  
"I'm already quite comfortable where I'm at," Aragorn replied.  
  
"You're the male!" Nevada shot back. He gave her a blank look.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
She made a sound of frustration, and told him viciously," It doesn't matter what *you* want - your job is to please me!"  
  
He stared at her in disbelief." Nevada, do you honestly think I'm going to do whatever you want me to just to please you?" Shaking his head, he directed her toward her bedroll closer to the edge." That is where you will be sleeping."  
  
"Like hell!" She reached over and jerked his bedroll toward her. It stopped moving when he tugged back and began slowly dragging her forward with it.  
  
"You know I'm a lot stronger than you," Aragorn said." You're not going to win this fight."  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Nevada let go of the bedroll and got up on his face, standing on her tiptoes to see eye to eye with him." I'm tired of this masculine superior attitude of yours. I can take you on!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her." In what way?"  
  
Nevada opened her mouth, and then closed it. She hadn't thought that far into her threat. Blinking, she thought quickly before coming to a solution. Surprising Aragorn, Nevada dropped to the floor and stuck out her hand, elbow to the ground." Come on, let's go! Bring it!"  
  
Aragorn grinned slowly and sat down. This was going to be fun. He extended his own hand and clasped it with Nevada's, suppressing a chuckle. She had no idea what she was getting into." Ready?" he asked her. She nodded." Go!" Aragorn hadn't applied much force before Nevada's arm swung in the opposite direction and hit the ground.  
  
Nevada gaped, and her eyes shot up to Aragorn's." I wasn't ready!" Looking around, she spotted a familiar dirty blonde head." Liana!"  
  
The faerie turned and gave them a puzzled look at their positions on the floor." What?"  
  
"Say go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just say go!"  
  
Liana decided it was best not to ask questions, so she just rolled her eyes." Go."  
  
Nevada applied as much force as she could muster onto Aragorn's hand, her arm shaking with the effort to bring his down. Aragorn was pleasantly surprised that she held her ground against him for this long, and decided that she was a lot stronger than she looked. His arm went down an inch at a time, before he pushed back. Nevada watched, the determined look on her face changing to surprise and anger as her arm went all the way down under his - again.  
  
She gave him a look for a long moment, then burst out," Two out of three! Come on, one more time." One more time came, and he took her down just as quickly as before.  
  
"Does she really think to get anywhere with that?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Nev will keep trying until she wins at least once," Liana replied." Whether she has to cheat or not."  
  
"Three out of five!"  
  
Aragorn's laughter rang out, and Nevada's growl of anger came soon after. She was getting really tired of losing, and not only that, but she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of the human's face. A plan formulated in her mind, and on the next match, she tried it on him. Applying as much force as she could to keep them both steady, she reached out with her other hand." Aragorn," she purred," you are *so* strong." She stroked his bicep, smiling at him seductively as she squeezed it and patted it. The look on his face was classic, and his grip on her hand immediately loosened. Slamming his arm down on the ground, and sat up straight and flung her arms in the air." Yes!! I beat you! I WON!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, Nevada!" Gandalf called out sharply  
  
.  
  
Reverting to a whisper, Nevada called out tauntingly," Oh yeah, I beat you, yes I did." Chuckling evilly, she took in his gaping jaw and wide eyes." It works every time."  
  
"You...cheated!" Aragorn sputtered.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to respond to it," Nevada countered." Obviously you're not *strong* enough."  
  
Aragorn sat back on his heels and looked at her, smirking." So you couldn't beat me fairly."  
  
"That's not it!"  
  
"Had to resort to dirty tricks, eh, Nevada?"  
  
"I did what I had to do to win," Nevada sniffed." Take lessons."  
  
"Four out of seven," Aragorn growled.  
  
"This is going to go on all night," Liana sighed, and watched them gear up for another fight that Aragorn was going to win. She turned away from them to face Legolas, and smiled." I know I'm not the only one who hates this place. You have this permanent disgusted look in your eyes every time you look around."  
  
" I don't like being underground," he admitted." It makes me uneasy. I am much more accustomed to open spaces."  
  
"Me, too," Liana agreed." Too much open space. But you live in a forest, am I right?"  
  
He nodded." Mirkwood is mainly forest. I grew up around trees, which is where I like to spend most of my time."  
  
Liana made a face at the mention of tall trees." Not me. I grew up around a lot of sand, and hardly any trees."  
  
" I cannot imagine growing up without trees," he shook his head." What was it like?"  
  
Shrugging, Liana picked at her blanket and occasionally looked up at him as she replied." There were a few trees; palm trees, in an oasis or two, but that was about it. It was mostly hot; not many people ventured out in the desert unless they had to. It was very barren, too. You could see for miles in every direction during the day."  
  
"That would explain your skin tone," Legolas nodded towards her tan skin color.  
  
She laughed and rubbed her arm self-consciously." Yeah. After so many centuries out there, it only takes a good ten minutes to roast. You, on the other hand," she lifted his arm to inspect the pale skin on his hand," look as if you haven't spent a day outside!"  
  
"I do," he replied defensively." The trees usually provide enough shade so I do not burn."  
  
" Easy, Legolas," Liana laughed," I was kidding. And anyway, I didn't spend my entire life in Ciel - I lived elsewhere for a long period of time."  
  
"Yes, tell me about that," Legolas asked eagerly. He wanted to hear about her travels and what she did during those years.  
  
"That would take more than a few days to tell," she chuckled." I want to hear about you; tell me about Mirkwood. Please?" She gave him a pleading look, and he relented. Seated comfortably across from him, Liana listened to the elf speak of his home, his family, and his way of life with rapt attention.  
  
"Twelve of twenty-three," Nevada requested doggedly. Her arm ached from exertion, yet the human showed no sign of slowing down. Glaring, she hissed out," Don't you ever get tired?!"  
  
The man shook his head and smiled, and the two went at it again. Nevada's arm shook as she tried to keep her hand upright. It was a losing battle. Desperate now, Nevada gritted her teeth and put her other hand over both of theirs, forcing her weight on his hand. Nevada scooted onto her knees and pressed down on his one arm as he sat up, too. She managed to bring his arm down somewhat and, encouraged, applied more pressure as bore down on him. His arm went down another inch, before Aragorn suddenly applied a lot of pressure and sent Nevada in the other direction, both of her arms hitting the ground.  
  
"Damn you," Nevada spat out weakly, and sat back wearily on her haunches.  
  
"Had enough, Nevada?" Aragorn grinned.   
  
"Shut up." She gave him a surly look and turned to face the other way, mindful of his soft chuckle. "I don't feel like humiliating myself a thirtieth time just so you can prove that you're a little bit stronger than me."  
  
"A little bit?" Aragorn asked incredulously.   
  
"Yeah, you know I was making a comeback," Nevada nodded emphatically.  
  
Aragorn stared at her." Nev," he said slowly. Shook his head." You won *one*. Out of twenty-three. And you cheated."  
  
Nevada opened her mouth to speak; closed it, and stared at him. She opened her mouth again, pointed at him, then sat back on her haunches and sighed in aggravation. She heaved in a breath to speak, made choking motions with her hands, and then settled for baring her teeth and hissing.  
  
"Sore loser," Aragorn said in her ear.  
  
"Bitch!" Nevada said in a vicious whisper." I *never* lose. "  
  
"First time for everything, Nev," he patted her on the shoulder and settled down on his bedroll.   
  
She glared hard at his back, willing her gaze to turn him to dust or torture him or something, but she gave up and folded her arms across her chest. Insane. The fact that she lost was insane." Ludicrous," she muttered to herself." Me, losing. Never happens. Until I met *him.* I have no use for humans, no use at all. Especially *that* one." Nevada monologue caught Aragorn's attention, and now he was staring at her with amusement." I lost to a person two thousand years younger than me. How humiliating."  
  
Aragorn didn't hear the rest of her little speech; his mind was still stuck on the two thousand years older part. In all the time he spent with Nevada, he had forgotten that she was that old. He didn't forget that she was immortal, but that time frame slipped his mind. Now faced with the reality of it, he began to realize how much experience she had with life, and knowledge of the world. He couldn't fathom all of the things she might have seen and done in her long life, and yet when he spoke with her, she left the impression of being the exact age she looked; around twenty years old. However, that didn't change the fact that she was immortal. No matter how close he grew to Nevada in terms of friendship, he knew it could never be anything more than that. Not like he wanted anything more, but it would never work anyway. But since he didn't want anything more, it didn't matter anyway. Frowning, Aragorn glanced at Legolas and Liana, sitting together and talking. They were just as old, as well, and Legolas was older. The elf acted a lot more mature and collected than the faeries, like most of the elves he knew and grew up with, but he, too, looked incredibly young, as did Liana. The three of them could pass for young adults in the mortal world, yet they possessed more wisdom than any human could ever hope to have. Elves and faeries truly are amazing creatures, he thought to himself, these three most of all. The Fellowship was lucky to have them.  
  
A few hours later, the fire had died down to a pile of red embers and half of the Fellowship was asleep. The hobbits were curled up in their bedrolls, Gimli was hunched over, leaning against a rock, and Gandalf was dozing while he sat on a rock. Boromir was half awake and half falling asleep, his heavy lidded gaze straying from the rock formations around them to the other awake fellowship members.  
  
Liana stared up at the high ceiling of the cavern they were in; half listening to Legolas speak softly of his travels. She had grown a little tired earlier, and was now resting with her head in his lap, trying to stay awake for his sake so she wouldn't fall asleep while he spoke. It didn't help that he was stroking her hair, either. He'd randomly pull her hair away from her face, tuck it behind her ears, and play with individual strands. It was incredibly soothing, and it was making her really sleepy.  
  
"Liana?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Liana's eyes drifted lazily up to his face. He was smiling down at her. What had he been talking about? Something about...Southern Mirkwood, Orcs, and...hell, she didn't remember." I'm sorry, my mind...drifted."  
  
"You're falling asleep," he chided with a grin.  
  
"Sorry, it's not you, it's," she paused to yawn," me. I would listen, but you have a really calm voice, you're petting my head, and I'm really comfortable."  
  
"It's all right; we need to get some sleep, anyhow," Legolas told her. When she moved to get up, he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder." If you're comfortable, you do not have to move. I don't mind at all."  
  
"Are you sure?" she yawned again.   
  
"More than sure." He leaned down to kiss her forehead." I wouldn't have offered if I had minded. Now go to sleep." He watched her smile, then drift off to sleep. At least she was able to forget her fear of heights for a few hours. He spoke so much of Mirkwood and his family that his thoughts began to stray over to them. He missed home, but he really only thought about it a handful of times during the journey. Liana expressed an interest in his home, which pleased him. He didn't think a faerie would care to know of a place that didn't exactly welcome her existence. Frowning, he thought on that a little more. His father never had much dealings with faeries, therefore he didn't resent them as much as he appeared to resent humans, but he knew the king felt the same as other elves towards faeries; they didn't like them. Now that Legolas knew two faeries personally, in all honesty they were not a terrible people; in fact, quite the opposite. They were more like elves than they thought, save that faeries were more free-spirited. He understood his people's prejudices against faeries to be nave and rather ignorant; a grudge that had long outlived its use and purpose, especially now that he felt something for one of them.   
  
Aragorn and Nevada sat back to back nearby, resting comfortably against each other as back supports.  
  
"Nothing to dooo," Nevada sang in an indifferent tone. Her voice faltered after drawing out the last word, and she went back to being quiet. There was really nothing else to say.  
  
  
  
"No, there isn't," Aragorn replied. His voice was faint, almost tired, but his eyes were open and fixed on some point in the distance. Neither he nor Nevada could sleep, and they figured it was pointless to try and make themselves go to sleep. So they opted to sit there and try and think of things to do that were quiet and wouldn't alert any attention.  
  
"Really wish I could sleep," Nevada said, her voice just above a whisper. She gathered up the energy to turn and glare at the hobbits, snoring away a few feet from her, then turned back to stare at the inner walls of Moria." But nooo..."  
  
"Can't sleep," Aragorn finished for her.  
  
She nodded, letting her head swing forward and then back to gently hit the back of his." Exactly. Smart man."  
  
He smiled lazily, and let his gaze wander around. It focused on a few pebbles near his hand, and he picked one up, testing the weight by lightly tossing it up in the air. His eyes strayed to the edge of the pathway, and to the yawning black chasm below it." How far down to you think that goes?"  
  
Nevada let her eyes wander in that direction and she shrugged." Dunno. Why don't you throw yourself down it and let me know?"  
  
Aragorn snickered and shook his head." I won't give you the satisfaction."  
  
She broke out into a half-snort, half-giggle, making him grin." Sure.   
  
Just...toss a rock down or something."  
  
"You read my mind," he said slowly and sarcastically. With a half-hearted throw, he pitched it in the darkness, and waited to hear anything. A minute later, a faint, resounding 'clank' could be heard. There was a slight pause, before Aragorn asked;" I wonder what that hit?"  
  
Nevada looked at the chasm with disinterest." I don't know."  
  
"Do you even care?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Nevada sighed and cast him a dirty look, even though he couldn't see it. She looked down at the few pebbles near her hands and feet, and sat up a little straighter." I wanna do it."  
  
Aragorn snorted." Be my guest."  
  
She grabbed a pebble and tossed it down, her eyes following it until it fell out of sight. They waited a moment, and then it hit something that made a louder clank than before.  
  
"Oh, that was a good one."  
  
"Must've hit some dead dwarf's armor."  
  
"Wonderful, Nev," Aragorn sighed. Vaguely, he wondered when he started to call her 'Nev.' Nev was a nickname that Liana or Gandalf used, and here he was using it like they'd known each other for years. When did that happen?  
  
"Your turn, Aragorn." Nevada blinked. Vaguely, she wondered when she had started calling him Aragorn. 'Filthy human' worked great for a while, but now she was using his *name*. Like she'd known him long enough to acknowledge him, as if they'd known each other for years. When did that happen?  
  
Aragorn and Nevada half-turned to look at each other weird for a moment, then turned back around to rest against each other's back and stare blankly into opposite walls.  
  
"Kinda tired of throwing rocks."  
  
"You threw one, Nevada."  
  
"Did anyone ask you? I was making a statement."  
  
"To me."  
  
"Yeah. Who else would I be talking to? The dead dwarves one hundred feet below?"  
  
"You're so charming, Nevada," Aragorn said dryly.  
  
Where did that come from? Nevada wondered to herself." Where did that come from?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged, and Nevada felt the movement through her own shoulders." You're mentioning dead dwarves, and that doesn't create pleasant mental images."  
  
"Point?" Nevada asked.  
  
"There is no point, I was just saying."  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
"Nevada, go to sleep."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two lapsed into silence, and then started to silently laugh.  
  
"We are so stupid," Nevada giggled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fellowship walked slowly and steadily through the passageways and tunnels of Moria, keeping silent as they walked deeper and further in the mines. The air became more stagnant with each passing hour, and the pathways became darker. Their only light served to be Gandalf's staff, and no one knew where they were except for the wizard leading them.  
  
They came upon a steep stairway they had to go up, and each began their climb carefully. Pippin watched his step as closely as he could, looking down nervously every so often to make sure his feet were steady, When he looked back up, his foot missed the next step, and with a slight gasp, he stumbled and fell. Merry looked up suddenly to find Pippin nearly falling on his head, and he reached up and pushed against the hobbit's back to help him regain his footing, grumbling to himself about Pippin's clumsiness.   
  
After the stairway had been climbed, Gandalf trudged ahead of the pack, and stopped walking when they came into a room full of tunnels. The wizard's brow furrowed as he inspected each tunnel. Where had they all come from? He'd never seen them before, and he had no idea where any of them led. This could present a problem." I have no memory of this place," he said quietly, to himself.  
  
"You don't know where we are?" Nevada asked as softly as she could muster. She raised an arm, pointed at him, and said," So what you're trying to say is that you have no idea how to get us out of here?!"  
  
"Hush, Nevada," Gandalf held up his own hand." Let me think." He walked up to a large rock and sat himself down, sighing deeply. Now where could they possibly be...?  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"We wait," Merry nodded.  
  
"Just sit down and relax," Aragorn told the hobbits." It shouldn't be too long. Gandalf knows what he's doing."  
  
"He got us lost," Nevada informed him.  
  
"What happens if we go down the wrong tunnel?" Pippin asked, panic etching across his face.  
  
"Don't worry," Boromir told him." He took us this far, and all we have to do is wait. Let us start a fire so we can eat something while he thinks." Aragorn nodded and the two proceeded to do just that.  
  
An hour later, a fire blazed merrily, and Gandalf was still lost in thought, muttering to himself as his eyes wandered from archway to archway. Aragorn and Boromir sat near the fire and Legolas leaned against a wall, arms folded across his chest and head down in thought. Liana sat behind Nevada, doing her hair while they talked quietly.  
  
"Almost finished?" Nevada asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm, and keep your head still," Liana ordered, moving her head so it was the way she wanted it again." You don't want them crooked."  
  
"Yes, master," Nevada obeyed, grinning when she got a light slap on the side of her head. She felt Liana's fingers in her hair, a little pulling at the end of the braid, and her hands fell away.  
  
"Done," Liana sat back, admiring her handiwork." Very pretty."  
  
"Thanks," Nevada ran a hand through the twin French braids." I needed all that out of my face." She smiled at Liana, got up, and plopped down next to Aragorn." Look!" She beamed at him, and he turned slowly to stare at her hair.  
  
"What are they?" he asked, reaching up to tug at one of them.  
  
"Don't touch," she slapped his hand." They're braids. We do them in my kingdom all the time. It's sort of like a normal braid, but with a twist."  
  
He nodded and turned her head to inspect them." They certainly are different."  
  
"Yes, they are, and quit touching my head," she pushed his hand off again. He rolled his eyes and went back to his pipe. Nevada watched him smoke it for a minute or two then, bored with it, turned to look at Boromir." Hi," she chirped at him.  
  
Boromir looked up and Nevada and smiled a little." Hello," he nodded to her." How have you been doing?"  
  
She shrugged." It's been better. You?"  
  
"I am fine," he told her. Being under her attention made him shift uncomfortably, but it was not an unpleasant feeling." Certainly not used to all this darkness. You cannot find this absence of light in Gondor."  
  
Nevada raised an eyebrow at the human." No, it is pretty bright there." She tilted her head a bit, then continued," So, what exactly do you do there? Gondor doesn't have a king so...you're not royalty, are you?"  
  
Boromir slanted a glance at Aragorn, and then shook his head at Nevada." No, we have no king. My father is the Steward of Gondor."  
  
"So what does that make you?" Nevada asked.  
  
"I will eventually take my father's place as Steward, so that makes me an heir to him," Boromir explained.  
  
"What does a Steward do-Aragorn!" Nevada whipped around and slapped Aragorn's hand. He withdrew, grinning slightly, from playing with her braids.  
  
"They're weird," Aragorn informed her.  
  
"Thanks," Nevada told him, taking offense. She turned away, and told Boromir," Sorry. Continue."  
  
Boromir briefly glared at Aragorn before speaking again." A Steward has command over Gondor's army, as well as-"  
  
"Stop touching my hair!" Nevada growled at the human. She batted his hands away a second time, saying," If you mess them up, I'll maim you."  
  
"Maim me?" Aragorn mocked.  
  
Boromir rested one side of his face in his head, shaking his head at the two. They were arguing over her hair, and it irritated him to no end. He hated being interrupted, and the fact that she forgot him upset him a little. If Aragorn had left her alone, he would still have her attention.' Why did she let herself be distracted by him so easily?' he wondered. The man was a ranger, and from what he had heard, she commanded the army of her home country - just like he would do one day. They had more in common than she realized, but *why* didn't she realize it?' People like Nevada deserve the best, and a ranger cannot give that to her,' Boromir thought to himself. She would be a great asset to Gondor, a place that needed more excellent leaders. The fact that she was a female and could hold that kind of power was even more pleasing. In all the years of his life, he had never known of a female who could hold the position of commanding an army successfully, and she had done it. He liked and admired that in her. A woman like that needed someone just as strong beside her. He could give that to her. Once she realized that he could give her a country back, restore her leadership-like position, and give her the power she deserved, she would see. Nevada was very headstrong, but that, too, attracted him to her. She was also extremely beautiful. Boromir watched her laugh at something Aragorn said, tossing back her hair and talking animatedly. He enjoyed hearing her laughter, and the way it lit up her face. She was everything he could hope for in a companion.  
  
Legolas paused from speaking to Liana as they heard Nevada laugh. His gaze took her and Aragorn in, and then wandered to Boromir sitting across the fire. He did a double take at the expression on the human's face, and he followed the man's gaze to its source: Nevada. Why would he be looking at her with such intensity? Legolas watched Boromir for a little bit longer, until he decided that what he saw in the man's gaze was longing. He recognized that look, for he had seen it many times.   
  
"Who are you looking at?" Liana asked. Legolas lightly grasped her chin and tilted it in Boromir's direction." Could Boromir, perhaps, harbor feelings for Nevada?" he asked her softly.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, then turned back to watch Boromir discreetly. She chewed on her lip in thought, and then nodded slowly." Unfortunately, I think...Yeah. Now that I think of it, he has been watching her a lot." She crinkled her nose." Should we worry about that? It might just be an infatuation."  
  
Legolas agreed silently. It was an infatuation, but he still did not trust Boromir. His mind kept playing back to Boromir's 'infatuation' with the Ring." Some infatuations can lead in the wrong direction."  
  
Liana thought about what he said, then realized his point." You're right. We should keep an eye on him," she whispered.  
  
"Discreetly," he said quietly back." We might have naught to worry about until later."  
  
The fire crackled away as Gandalf sat and thought, mumbling to himself about their destination and the best way to get there. Pippin looked up at the wizard doubtfully, and then looked back to Merry." Are we lost?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Merry sighed and rolled his eyes." No, Pippin, we're not lost."  
  
Pippin shook his head." I think we're lost."  
  
"Quiet," Merry told him." Gandalf's thinking."  
  
Pippin went silent for a few minutes, and listened to his stomach growl in protest." Merry?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Frodo smiled at Pippin, and then looked around at their surroundings again. It was really dark down a few of the tunnels, and directly below them was a large cavern that went down further then he could see. He was about to look away, when something flashed out of the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around, he scooted up to the edge and peered over, straining his eyes to see that flash again. He caught it, to his left, and gaped in horror as he watched a lanky, creepy figure climb up a rock, its long limbs clinging to the surface like a spider. Frodo panicked and backed away towards Gandalf. He climbed up the rock and tugged on the wizard's sleeve frantically.  
  
Gandalf looked over, expression curious, and Frodo pointed vigorously to the chasm." There's something down there!" he whispered fearfully.  
  
To Frodo's surprise, Gandalf nodded in confirmation." It's Gollum," he clarified deeply. Frodo's eyes widened in shock." He's been following us for three days."  
  
'Three days?!' Frodo thought wildly. Nearly the whole time they'd been down there!" He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dur!?"  
  
Gandalf raised an eyebrow." Escaped? Or was set loose?" Frodo sat back and frowned as he thought on it." Gollum hates and loves the Ring. As he hates and loves himself." Gandalf shook his head slowly, sadly." He will never be free of his need for it."  
  
Frodo's expression turned fierce as he turned to watch the gangly creature crawl up the rocks." Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," he said in a low, menacing voice.   
  
"Pity?" Gandalf asked in surprise." It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand," he informed the hobbit. His voice turned deep and thoughtful." Many who live deserve death, and some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" The look on the hobbit's face told him what he already knew." Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends, but my heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play, for good or ill. Before this is over, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."  
  
Frodo's mind processed this information, and the full weight and enormity of his situation hit him. He felt his heart sink in his stomach. He didn't want this; he didn't want any of this. All he wanted to do now was go home." I wish the Ring has never come to me," he admitted in a hollow voice." I wish none of this had ever happened."  
  
Gandalf took in the hobbit's forlorn expression, and his heart went out to him. He kept his voice soothing and gentle as he consoled Frodo." So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that we are given. There are other forces at work in the world than the will of evil. Bilbo was *meant* to find the Ring, which means that you were also *meant* to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He smiled at Frodo, who gave him a weak, but grateful smile back. Gandalf's thoughts turned elsewhere, and his head turned slightly to his right. His nose picked up an entirely different scent then the stale air they had been breathing for so long, and the wizard's face brightened." Ah! It's this way!" Everyone sat up, encouraged.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry grinned. The fellowship got to their feet, doused the fire, and followed Gandalf to the tunnel he was walking towards.  
  
"No," Gandalf shook his head at the hobbit," but the air smells less foul down here." He clapped Merry on the back when he added," When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
*Review* please! We'd love it if you do! 


	19. Balin's Tomb

This nightmare has no end  
  
The walls still blackened red  
  
This figure's haunting me  
  
This fear's consuming me  
  
Lately I've been a shell of myself  
  
Can't you see? I cannot hold back  
  
This feeling of fear within me  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Fellowship continued on for an hour after Gandalf's initial discovery of the pathway, walking on past other tunnels and winding passageways that led even deeper into the earth. They all began to look the same after a while; the same damp walls and dark walkways, with no distinction between any of them. The short journey was silent, with everyone keeping to themselves and looking around dully at their surroundings. Most of the faces of the members were pale and ashen from lack of sunlight, and moods were dragged down from the long traveling and utter emptiness of the mines.  
  
Gandalf led the entourage through the tunnel, confident that they were nearing the city. It had been long since he had seen it, and he looked forward to viewing its beauty again. Of course it would be empty of its people, the very thing that gave it life, but he would still relish the look of awe on the faces of the younger companions once they saw the fine craftmenship of the dwarves. Perhaps that would earn the respect of a few of the members of the Fellowship, Gandalf frowned in the direction of a certain elf and dark haired faerie.  
  
In the distance, the tunnel broke off into a larger room, and the wizard smiled. Ah, here they were. He ambled on a little faster, urging the others on silently, and made it to a series of steps. Slowly, he descended, glancing up ahead. It was a tad dark, but he knew they were right where they should be." Let me risk a little more light," he informed the rest, and tapped lightly on his staff. It flared harshly against the darkness of the room, and the companions closed their eyes against the sudden light. When they opened them again, their eyes widened.  
  
" Behold!" Gandalf told them, his smile widening." The great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
The hobbits stared unabashedly at the gigantic pillars of stone rising to the ceiling to hold up an enormous empty cavern. Hundreds of pillars littered the large vicinity, and dwarven writing and designs decorated their sides. Everyone's eyes were trained on the site before them, and a brief hush overcame the fellowship.  
  
Nevada's neck craned up to see how far they went. When she decided her view wasn't good enough, since she was all the way in the back, she slowly pushed her way forward, keeping her eyes on the huge cavern in front of her." Wow," she in a low voice." Who knew short people like you could make something this big?"  
  
Gimli just ignored her, his vision trained on the city of his cousin. A smile lit his face, and he sighed contentedly to himself. This was home.  
  
Sam took in a breath, feeling very small against the large room in front of him." There's an eye opener, no mistake," he shook his head slowly.  
  
" No kidding," Pippin agreed.   
  
" Let us walk through the city, and continue our journey from there," Gandalf turned to tell them, and they all nodded, their eyes still trained on the ceiling and the giant pillars. They began their walk slowly, eyes going everywhere, talking in hushed tones.  
  
Liana's gaze wandered all over the room, taking in the markings on the pillars and just how tall they really were. They passed another column, and she reached out and trailed her fingers along its width. The stone was cold, and her fingers fit in the grooves of the markings. It took them quite a few feet to get to the end of that one particular pillar, and she wondered how long it took them to create this entire city under the ground. How did they create it without having the weight of the mountain tumble down on them? She'd have to ask Gimli sometime." This place is really beautiful," she told him absentmindedly.  
  
The dwarf beamed." It is a grand city," he said with pride.  
  
She nodded in agreement, smiling a little. It was probably more stunning with people in it, but she wouldn't say anything about that. It was quiet and somber now, but Liana could envision how splendid the place would be bustling with dwarves and random foreigners doing business and trade with the locals. Her lips curved into a smile; she could almost see the fights that would break out between dwarves every now and then, if Gimli's people were anything like him.  
  
" What is that lovely smile for?" a familiar voice asked her.  
  
Liana's mental image broke and she looked over to her right, her smile changing from dreamy to a little bashful." I was picturing this place with people in it."  
  
Legolas nodded, letting his gaze wander around the realm for a moment before gladly returning back to her face." It must have been magnificent when it was alive with people."  
  
Liana nodded and fell silent, giving him a sidelong glance." I never thought I would hear you say this was a nice place."  
  
Legolas smiled." The same goes for you," he countered.  
  
She blinked and looked at him. Making a face at him, she said," Well, it would be a much nicer place if it weren't for the darkness, the heights... why does this place have heights anyway? We're underground, for crying out loud," she mused to herself. She stopped when he put a comforting around her shoulders, and smiled a little." And of course, that stale smell, and the chill in the air..." Liana frowned." Well, the architecture's pretty."  
  
Legolas chuckled." That it is. I do, however, wholeheartedly agree with you on the darkness and underground part."  
  
" I've never met anyone that absolutely hated being underground like you do," Liana laughed." You're so out of place down here, it's not even funny." Cheerfully, she put her arm around his shoulder and patted it." It's okay," she crooned, grinning," We'll be out of here soon."  
  
He laughed at her." Look who's comforting who now. I distinctly remember a certain terrified faerie clutching the ground for dear life."  
  
" I was not terrified," she argued back playfully." Merely cautious." He laughed at her, and the two began a cheerful argument, ranging from Liana's fear of heights to Legolas' hair, that ended in the elf defending the softness of his hair and Liana placating him.  
  
Nevada observed her best friend and the elf, their arms wrapped companionably around each other's shoulders as they chatted and laughed away.' That's cute,' she thought vaguely.' It would be even cuter if I had someone like that.' Shaking her head, she laughed silently.' Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Nevada.' She glanced up at the high ceiling once more, then let her head fall back to normal. Her neck was starting to hurt from looking up so much. It *was* a pretty impressive place, she had to give the dwarf that. Unconsciously, Nevada's pace had been slowing down, and she soon found herself at the end of pack. Looking around, she spotted Aragorn not far off, holding up the torch for light and looking around at their surroundings.' He looks like he needs someone to bug him,' she thought, and moved over to him." Enjoying the scenery?" she asked him.  
  
Aragorn looked over in mild surprise, and smiled." Yes, it's an amazing realm."  
  
Nevada nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a draft went through the realm, and she automatically shivered, goosebumps trailing over her bare shoulders and arms." It's cold in here," she complained.  
  
Aragorn glanced at her, bemused." Maybe if you wore more clothing, you would not be so cold." She glared at him, before giving a sound of disgust and rubbing her arms." Well," he elaborated by gesturing towards her top and skirt." You're wearing a skirt and a shirt with no sleeves, of course you would be cold. Where are you longer sleeved shirt and pants?"  
  
" I took them off when they got wet," she informed him slowly, giving him a 'Are-you-dense?' look. They fell silent for a moment, and Nevada shivered again, rubbing her hands vigorously together." Besides, it's not my body that's really cold, it's my hands." She blew into them for added warmth, which only worked for a few seconds. An idea gathered in her head, and she grinned." Here, feel this." She reached out and touched an ice-cold hand to his cheek. He instinctively jerked back, surprised, and she laughed." Cold, huh?"  
  
Aragorn absentmindedly touched a hand to the cold spot now on his cheek, and gave her a bewildered look. What possessed her to do that? Nevada wasn't given to touching people that often, and that was completely out of character. Aragorn thought about it some more, then came to the conclusion that she was just doing it to let him know how cold her hands were, like she said. He was looking too far into an innocent gesture.  
  
It took him a few moments to realize that Nevada was talking to him. When she hit him on the shoulder, he looked at her." What?"  
  
Nevada rolled her eyes." I said, isn't it weird that we always end up walking together? Or talking? It's like being drawn to a magnet. A really annoying magnet that doesn't listen to me when I start talking."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, deciphering all that she said." I'll choose to ignore that last comment. Plus, you just choose to talk to me to annoy *me*."  
  
" Well, I would talk to my best friend, but she's got the elf," Nevada gesture in their direction." Besides, talking to you isn't really that bad. If I thought it was that bad, I wouldn't do it so much."  
  
" Thank you, that's comforting," he chuckled wryly.  
  
" Yeah, well-" Nevada's expression changed as she tripped forward suddenly, her arms going out to catch her fall. She managed to stop herself before hitting the ground, and stood up suddenly, throwing her arms up in a careless gesture." I don't even care," she threw out in a huff, not bothering to glance at the boulder she tripped over. Nevada's eyes narrowed at the look on the human's face, and she added," Nobody saw that. So don't mention it to *anyone*." He opened his mouth to speak, and she held up a finger." Not a word." He shook his head, trying to hold back a smile." Good boy."  
  
Aragorn looked disgruntled. Good boy?  
  
Nevada walked beside him, trying to salvage what was left of her dignity after tripping for no reason in the middle of the cavern." You know, I'm usually not this clumsy," she muttered in her defense." I mean, who puts a boulder in the middle of a freaking room? What kind of people do that?" Her eyes sought out Gimli, and she snorted." Yeah. I should've seen that one coming."  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but laugh silently to himself. She was really amusing when she wanted to be. They walked in silence from there, glancing at the pillars they passed and hearing Gandalf's low murmur of conversation with one of the hobbits. Occasionally, their hands would bump each other's, or their arms, because of how close they were walking. Aragorn noted that Nevada wasn't saying anything, so he just let it go. The next time their arms hit lightly, Nevada nudged his arm a little more.  
  
" Hey, are you listening to those two?" Nevada nodded up ahead, and Aragorn followed it to Gimli and Boromir. Her expression stayed amused when he shook his head, and she added," Just listen."  
  
Aragorn kept an ear out for Gimli's accented voice, and soon heard it clearly." Look at those archways, lad," the dwarf pointed upward." The finest craftmanship you'll see for miles. My ancestors helped build this city, and they built it to last."  
  
" They are very nice," Boromir's voice came drifting back to the tailend of the group," but why keep such majesty underground? It seems so dark and damp. Back in Gondor, we keep our architecture of lighter stone and in plain sight for everyone to see its beauty."  
  
Gimli snorted." 'Tis the quality that counts, lad."  
  
" Gondor has quality," Boromir leapt to his country's defense." Our walls are very sturdy and pleasing to look upon."  
  
" Can Gondor's walls hold up half of a mountain?" Gimli countered back.  
  
" No, but it holds Mordor at bay," Boromir informed him, a note of pride in his voice.  
  
" Ugh, I can't listen to that anymore," Nevada scrunched her nose in their direction."'My kingdom does this, or that,'" she mocked in a nasal-toned voice." Who cares? That's like Liana and I arguing over who's country is better. It's pointless."  
  
" At least it's occupying Gimli's thoughts," Aragorn pointed out." He's been hit hard these past few days."  
  
" Yeah, I guess so, but they could argue about something else, couldn't they?" she asked. They continued conversing for another ten minutes, moving slowly but steadily through the empty city of Dwarrowdelf. The pillars became a large, winding maze, but Gandalf seemed to know where he was going, and he had gotten them this far, so they were content to let him lead the way. They began to pass other passageways and rooms, and each room was looked in on curiously by a hobbit or other fellowship member.  
  
The floor was becoming cluttered with more and more skeletons, to everyone's dismay, and they looked around with more caution than before. The companions avoided stepping on any stray bones as much as possible, and they looked at each uneasily, hoping they weren't walking into something they shouldn't be messing with.  
  
A particular room up ahead had an oddly bright light coming from it. This caught Gimli's attention, and he walked forward a bit to get a better view. White light was streaming from a hole or opening in the ceiling, and it settled on something that looked like a tomb...The implications dawned on Gimli, and he realized with horror who that coffin might be for. His eyes took in the bleached white of bone lying next to it, and with a startled, deep gasp, the dwarf ran forward, brandishing his axe.  
  
Gandalf's attention snapped to the dwarf's running form." Gimli!" he shouted sharply.  
  
The dwarf didn't listen. He didn't even hear him. Blood was rushing loudly in his ears, and his heart was pounding. It couldn't be who he thought it was, it couldn't have ended like this...Gimli stopped when he reached the tomb and read the horrid writing covering it. He wanted to crawl in a hole and hide, but all he could do was stand there.  
  
" No," Gimli finally got out softly, in disbelief. He went down on one knee slowly, in an effort not to collapse to the ground. Gimli's grip tightened around his axe, and he shook with the effort to contain himself. His cousin was dead. Balin was dead, and he hadn't been there to...help, or do anything." No," Gimli denied. Oh Valar, he was really gone. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have died like this.  
  
The rest of the fellowship entered the room to find Gimli kneeled in front of his cousin's tomb in grief, and they fell quiet in respect for him. He had lost so much in the span of four days. The least they could do was let him mourn in peace.  
  
Gandalf, however, had other plans. He inspected the room, including the dozens of skeletons still wearing their armor cluttering it up. Gimli let out a low, keen wail that ended in a sob, which continued as he let go of his pride and cried over the loss of the entire population of his people in Moria, and the loss of his beloved, valiant cousin.  
  
Gandalf walked forward and placed a weathered hand on the side of the roughly hewn tomb, reading from it softly but so everyone could hear." Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed deeply and sadly." He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gimli let out another mournful cry, and Boromir put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gandalf turned around, giving Gimli a sympathetic look. His eyes turned to a nearby skeleton, and he gazed upon a large book it was still holding. The poor soul had died clutching the book, or whatever was in it.' Perhaps there is something of use written inside,' he thought. Gandalf removed his hat and gestured for Pippin to take it and his staff, who gladly took it and stepped out of the way. The wizard walked over and stooped down to gently take the book from the skeleton's fingers, moving them over ever so slightly. He wiped the cobwebs from the maron cover, and lifted it as he stood back up, Gandalf opened the cover, and it fell open with a shower of dirt and dust, a few loose pages falling to the ground. The wizard inspected the pages the book was open to, and blew lightly on the paper, sending more dust flying into the air. Whenever this massacre occured, it happened a long time ago. He wiped off more dust to read the words written there.  
  
Legolas watched Gandalf read silently, growing more impatient by the minute. Something was off about this place, and he sincerely didn't like it. He was getting uneasy, and he could tell by the way Liana and even Nevada shifted from foot to foot that they knew it, too. Legolas shook his head slightly, and leaned in to speak to Aragorn softly." We must move on. We cannot linger." Aragorn looked at him, vaguely puzzled, and shrugged slightly. He couldn't very well tell Gandalf to hurry up.  
  
Gandalf began to read aloud out of the book, and the air around them seemed heavier and more forbidding as he recalled the words written years ago.  
  
" They have taken the bridge," he began in a deep, chilling voice," and the second hall." The fellowship looked around at each other, feeling the fear and despair in those words." The ground shakes."  
  
Frodo looked down at the ground, and his imagination went wild. He could almost feel it tremble, and hear the frightened cried of the trapped dwarves inside.  
  
" We have barred the gates," Gandalf continued in his low, rumbling voice, and Legolas and Aragorn found themselves looking at the doors they just passed through."...But cannot hold them for long." ' No, apparently, they couldn't,' Legolas countered in his head. He felt a great swell of pity for those caught inside these chambers, and for the helplessness they must have felt.  
  
" A shadow moved in the dark," Gandalf read ominiously. Liana looked around the room, her heart thudding at his words. For some reason, they had a profound affect on her, and everyone else, for that matter. What was the shadow of? Orcs? Or something else? She shuddered and listened to his next words." Drums." They heard drums? she wondered to herself.  
  
" Drums in the deep," he finished darkly. Gandalf looked up briefly, then turned the page to read on." We cannot get out," he said slowly.  
  
The hobbits looked at each other. eyes big and dark. Pippin backed up slowly and quietly, until his back hit something. Turning, he saw a skeleton perched on a well, and curiosly, he drew closer.  
  
Nevada found it hard to breathe: was this how it ended for her home? Did her comrades feel the same way, and her princess? How did that feel?" We cannot get out." Nevada felt goosebumps on her arms. Those words were really desperate. Hopeless. She couldn't imagine knowing you were about to die like that.  
  
Aragorn noticed the color leave Nevada's face. Concerned, he asked quietly," Are you all right?"  
  
Nevada blinked at him, then took a deep breath." Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Pippin's inquisitiveness over the skeleton grew, and he reached out to lightly touch its stark white knuckles.  
  
Gandalf looked up again from the book." They are coming," he finished.  
  
The entire fellowship felt a chill at those sinister last words, and then the still, apocalyptic suspense died with the end of the doomed dwarves' tale.  
  
Pippin twisted the hand a little more than he thought he would, and he jumped back when the head tilted back and fell off the skeleton's body, into the well.  
  
The faeries and hobbits jumped when the head hit the side of the well and dropped, and all eyes were on Pippin, too horrified at the loud noise to move. The hobbit turned to look at them, mouth open in explanation, but right after that the body of the skeleton fell back and into the well. It drug a heavy chain along with it, which made the most noise going down. The chain was slack for a few more seconds, then pulled taught on the heavy bucket lying on top of the well, which inevitably fell in. Everyone cringed visibly at the loud bang it made going down, followed by a series of clanks that didn't die down for another minute.  
  
The stunned silence that followed the clanging of the ancient dwarf armor was deafening. No one seemed to know what to do for a few moments but stare at the well it disappeared down, and wait for the clanging to stop. Pippin looked horrified at what he'd done, and Liana felt a tug of sympathy. She exchanged an inquisitive look with Nevada, who was just as lost as she was. Liana's tawny eyes darted back and forth between Pippin and Gandalf. The wizard looked pretty upset, and the Valar only knew what he was going to do now.  
  
Gandalf slapped the book shut with a deafening noise that everyone flinched at." Fool of a Took," he growled, advancing toward a trembling Pippin, who backed into the well behind him at the annoyance and distaste in his voice." Throw yourself in next time, and rid us," in an angry motion, grabbed his hat," of your stupidity!" His hand shook as he grabbed his staff and gripped it tightly, menacingly.   
  
Pippin didn't know what to say to that, and Frodo and Nevada shifted uncomfortably. Everyone remained quiet, expecting *something* to happen in response to the deafening noise the skeleton made. When nothing happened, the fellowship nearly sagged with relief. They heard Boromir let out a sigh of ease, and Liana turned to say something to Aragorn, who stood right next to Legolas, when all of a sudden...she stopped.   
  
" Yes?" Aragorn stared a the odd look on Liana's face. She was looking directly at him, but her eyes were far away. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look, and Legolas turned his piercing gaze toward Liana. She looked like she was listening to something, so he listened, too. Then, he heard it.  
  
" What are we listening to?" Nevada whispered.  
  
Liana barely looked at Nevada, just motioned for her to listen." Drums..." she whispered to herself, remembering the dwarf's words in the book Gandalf read. The faint, almost melodic beating seemed to match the frantic rhythm of her heart. This is what they meant. These were the drums...But who was *playing* the drums?  
  
" Why am I not hearing-" Nevada started.  
  
" Shh!" Aragorn shushed her. He couldn't hear anything at first, but then it became morbidly apparent.  
  
Boom. Boom.   
  
An audible gasp came from everyone. Their eyes turned to the well, and Pippin turned around to stare in horror down it as the booms grew louder and more frantic. Nevada's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at it with a look of almost fear in her dark purple eyes.   
  
" Frodo," Sam said softly, urgently. The hobbit looked at him, confused for a moment, then caught what he was saying. The hobbit half unsheathed Sting and stared in horror as it shined a bright and terrible blue.  
  
" Orcs!" Legolas spat out, and everyone turned to look at the door and the faint cried emitting from somewhere in the mines.  
  
" Aw, shit!" Nevada blurted out, her eyes wide. Boromir bounded forward and to the main doors. He poked his head out to see where their enemies were, and immediately jerked his head back when two arrows came out of nowhere and thudded into the door where his head had been.  
  
At the sound of the hobbits unleashing their swords, Aragorn turned around, and hastily grated out," Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He threw the torch with a clang and pulled back an arrow from his quiver moments after Legolas.   
  
With a cry of dismay, the hobbits watched uneasily as the six warriors prepared for battle. Aragorn reached the door, and he and Boromir prepared to shut them as the maniacal screams of orcs reached their ears. When it was closed, Boromir caught and his breath and uttered out dryly," They have a cave troll."  
  
" Aw, *shit*!" Nevada cursed. Their luck was turning very bad very quickly, and she didn't like it. This situation royally sucked. Legolas sprinted up and grabbed a large axe from the wall. He tossed it to Boromir, who gave it to Aragorn and they wedged it into the door to hold it better. They repeated that with one other axe, then retreated back to a safe distance to retaliate.  
  
Gimli jumped atop the tomb of Balin with a roar, swinging his axe like a madman." There's one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" he roared.  
  
The humans stayed back with the others; Aragorn, Liana, and Legolas in the front, with Nevada and Boromir in the back. Liana, to the right of Legolas, had notched an arrow like him, and was staring at the barred door and the banging coming from behind it with a deadly glint in her narrowed eyes. With a whistle, Nevada's sword came out next to Boromir's, and she almost grinned, battle-light flaring in her purple eyes as she smirked wickedly at the thought of taking down more Orcs.  
  
" Come to Nevada," she muttered, nearly grinning. Aragorn's head reared back as he stared at the dark-haired faerie with wonder. She winked at him, and laughed, throwing her head back and twirling a few practice swings.   
  
" Oh, wow," Boromir muttered.   
  
Everyone heard Liana chuckle to herself, and Legolas glanced over at her at the same time she turned her eyes up at him. His eyes were questioning, and she merely shook her head for a moment, her eyes glinting merrily into his. Something stirred within his heart, but he pushed it aside when a great crack ensued from the door. They turned their gazes to the doors simultaneously, and at the same moment when an Orc busted a hole out of the door, Legolas shot the Orc and it fell back with a squeal. Aragorn, Liana and Legolas began shooting rapidly and randomly, taking down as many Orcs as they could before the doors were fully opened.  
  
Cries of battle and rage came from Gimli, Nevada, and Liana as the Orcs burst through the door with insane howls. Legolas' bow sang as he took down countless stupid Orcs that could only stare at what would be their death. The dwarf jumped down from the tomb, and took the Orcs by storm along Aragorn, who had abandoned his bow and arrow for his sword. Legolas hopped out of the way of an Orc, and nearly collided with Liana.   
  
Upon seeing this, the hobbits could not take it anymore. Along with Gandalf, they let out cries of rage for their friends, and charged forward into the masses of Orcs.   
  
" Argh!" Legolas turned to the Faerie, who turned to look up at him just as she threw down her bow with a mutter of," To hell with this," and drew up her sword. He allowed himself a grim smile as she whirled around, aimed a kick at an Orc that sent him flying into the wall, and beheaded three more. Her dirty blonde hair gleamed in the dim light, and her eyes looked almost predatorial. The moment the battle started, her mind was one one track and that was killing as many orcs as possible. She rammed her elbow into an oncoming Orc, and aimed a fist at his head; ending his life. Liana let out a growl of disgust as Orc blood and slime covered her hand, and she wiped it off, muttering to herself.  
  
Legolas turned his head, shook it a little with a half smile as Liana and Nevada went back to back, laying out countless Orcs.  
  
" So, Liana," Nevada said between breaths, twirling around and slamming her heel into the face of an Orc," how's it going?"  
  
" Good," Liana answered truthfully, their voices carrying through the battle. Aragorn nearly stopped fighting; they were conversing; talking as if this battle was just any walk in the park! He exchanged looks with Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, who shook his head, and Gandalf, who only chuckled as he led the hobbits into the battle to rid them of Orcs." You?"  
  
" Never been better!" Nevada dealt out a neatly executed roundhouse kick, sending it flying into the human." Whoops, sorry! You know, I missed this sort of fighting, didn't you?"  
  
" Not as much as you did, but yeah, I missed it," Liana replied.  
  
" Shut up, you know you love killing these things as much as I do," Nevada countered cheerfully. She swung back and decapitated another orc.  
  
Liana chuckled, and sliced down a few more orcs before one caught her off guard and sliced nearly horizontally across her upper left shoulder - and shearing off a number of light brown locks in the way.  
  
The princess audibly gasped, and nearly dropped her sword. Everyone present heard it and looked over while they continued fighting.  
  
" Princess, your shoulder-" Boromir began, then cut himself off.  
  
" The bastard," she said in a choked, amazed voice as much shorter locks bounced on her cheek. Then her eyes narrowed as she let her hair fall to the ground, and she saught out the Orc-crouched under the trained arrow of Legolas. She waltzed over silently to them both, and looked coolly up at Legolas." May I?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and stepped back. Before he could react in any way, she reached down in a violent, quick move, dug her fingers into the Orc's shirtfront and dragged him up off the ground until he was eye level with her. She ripped the sword from his hand with her other, and poised it just under his chin, staring hotly and angrily into his foul eyes. She said something unintelligable in her language, then rammed the dirty sword down into his chest, before pulling it out and letting him fall, groaning, to the ground.   
  
The sword fell with a clang, and Liana heaved in a breath, a piece of chin-length hair falling across her face. She looked over to see everyone gaping at her with astonished looks on their faces. Regardless, she threw her head back haughtily and ran towards them, stepping on body parts and making it to the head of the Orc she would have liked to cut into little pieces. Glancing down at him with a look of disgust, she aimed with her heel and gave his head a vicious kick before hopping off his neck and walking past some of the ten who still looked as if they'd been hit on the head.  
  
" That's what you get for wearing your hair down," Nevada sang while she continued cutting things off. Liana responded with a rather rude comment in their own language, which only made her companion laugh." I don't think that's anatomically possible."  
  
And to everyone's surprise, Legolas threw his head back and laughed, as if seeing a Faerie punch the lights out of an Orc was the funniest thing in the world. Liana turned and gave him an odd glance; tried to ignore how ethereal and fair he looked when he actually laughed-and the sound of it. She turned to look over at Aragorn and Nevada, who had diminished most of the Orcs in the area. They had the same disgruntled, wondering look on their face. She shrugged, and stepped lightly over the groaning bodies as only a princess could, with her head held high.   
  
Sam whipped around and cracked another orc in the head with his cooking pot. One after another, he beat all of them with it, loud, hollowed clanks ringing in the air. He may not have known much about fighting, but he knew that if he hit them hard enough with the pan, they would go down." I'm getting the hang of this," he told himself encouragingly, then turned around to take down one more.  
  
Aragorn let out a loud battle yell and swung back expertly with his sword, viciously decapitating a nearby orc.  
  
Nevada stared at the human in amazement. She'd never seen him so angry and - battle hungry." *Nice*," she commented appreciatively. Without warning, the ground shook underneath Nevada's feet. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the ground, and Liana joined her. The two looked at each other, then at Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf, and the hobbits.  
  
" What in all that's holy-" Nevada muttered-  
  
BOOM!  
  
" Ah!" Nevada and Liana stumbled slightly, and they turned to look at the door.  
  
" Oh-" Liana jumped out of the way, taking Nevada with her, when a giant gray cave troll pounded in, landing right where they stood. A number of orcs led it in the room with chains that connected to a collar around its neck, and it let out a ripping bellow.  
  
" Shit!" Nevada squeaked.  
  
" Get out of the way!" Aragorn roared as he swung a sword at the raging monster that flung back Orcs in its way and roared with menace and spit at them. Liana picked up her bow, then, aiming and firing rapidly at any soft spot or tissue she saw on the beast, all the while backing up into the hobbits to get them out of harm's way.  
  
" Go on, child," Gandalf yelled to Liana as she turned her head to stare at him with wide eyes.  
  
She nodded, gave one last look to the four hobbits looking up at her, and leaped out of the way gracefully as the troll club came crashing down. She notched another bow, aimed for his head, and took a winning shot as he howled his rage and pulled the arrow out of his temple.  
  
Liana jumped out of the way and forgot anyone else was in the room as she dodged the troll until she was at his back. She got as close as she could, notched an arrow, and aimed it." Hey!" she yelled. Catching its attention and a few others, it turned. With a growl, she ran closer and let loose the arrow on his beady little eye. He screamed and went to backhand her, but she ducked first and jumped just in time to miss his arm.  
  
" AHHH!" Nevada jumped on that same arm and slashed down with her sword, satisfied to see blood gush from the wound. She jumped off and found herself next to Gimli and Aragorn.  
  
" Aragorn, how do we kill this thing?" she asked.  
  
He chanced a look over to her, and shook his head." I don't know, but there's got to be-" he stopped, and turned his head at the sight at the corner of his eye." Sam!" he shouted. Aragorn took off at a run when he spotted Sam on the ground with the troll after him with the club. It raised a foot, as if to stomp on him, and Aragorn's mind worked quickly. Boromir came up to help, and they both spotted the heavy chain connected to its collar lying on the ground. Together, they reached for it and tugged with all their might backwards. The troll's head snapped back and pulled the rest of him back. He clawed the air and roared his displeasure at being stopped, and then turned to face his attacker. The troll reached out with a hand and swung, catching Boromir in the stomach and sending him flying into the wall.  
  
With a roar of his own, Gimli flung his axe at the troll and it sank into his chest, and Aragorn aided Boromir by throwing a blade and effectively killing an orc ready to attack the dazed man.  
  
Merry, Pippin and Sam were just getting away from the troll and running toward Frodo as fast as their short legs could carry them.   
  
Nevada turned her head at the growling, snarling sounds coming from the door, and snarled." You've gotta be shittin' me!" More orcs poured in, and the other warriors had to drop everything and fight them. She caught the princesses' eyes, who told her silently to make sure the hobbits were out of harm's way. The Faerie nodded and watched Liana jump into the fray with a snarl and sword ready.  
  
All of a sudden, the troll came up behind them in a rage, and as quick as possible, Nevada grabbed Sam by his arms and jumped out of the way with him, setting him in a corner with a terrified Merry and Pippin.  
  
" Sam!" she yelled to get his attention, shook him a little as he stared at the oncoming Orcs in horror. She lifted him up to her eye level and shouted until he looked at her." Where's Frodo??" The look on his face told her he didn't know, and with a curse she shoved him into a corner with the other three." Don't move from that spot, or I swear I'll *feed* you to the Orcs," she threatened, and softened it by patting Pippin on the head before unsheathing her sword and turning to look for Frodo. The cries and screams of the Orcs told Nevada the rest were almost finished with the slaughter, but she was worried about the Ringbearer and the position of the troll, which she found soon enough.  
  
" Damn," she muttered under her breath. Frodo was hiding behind a pillar with the troll practically breathing down his neck. She dropped her sword and picked up a nearby bow, pulled an arrow from her bag. Her purple eyes darkened with concentration as she aimed for the troll's black heart. At a sudden movement, however, something went awry and the troll spotted Frodo. With a yell, the troll advanced as Frodo screamed and ran.  
  
The hobbit's heart was racing as he tried to outrun the massive troll behind him. In a desperate attempt to get himself away from the beastly thing, he ran behind one of the large pillars to hide. He paused, hidden for the moment, to catch his breath and calm his wildly beating heart, but the troll advanced and he had to move to another face of the rock to stay out of sight. This continued on, like a deadly game of cat and mouse, until Frodo thought he had fooled him and was safe for the moment. The hobbit breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes in sheer exhaustion.  
  
With a bellow, the troll came out of nowhere and shocked the hell out of the young hobbit, who jumped back and tripped into the corner. With nowhere to go, Frodo stared at the troll in horror as it reached out with an enormous hand and grabbed on to his ankle. The hobbit remembered he had vocal chords after trying to work his mouth soundlessly for a few moments, and then he started to scream in panic." Aragorn!" he shouted hoarsely. He tried to stop himself from being dragged by grabbing on to another pillar, but the troll was a lot stronger and cotinued to viciously pull him along." Aragorn!!"  
  
The human heard the plea and turned around from where he had been fighting. His eyes widened at the seeing the hobbit being dragged away, and he immediately charged to aide him." Frodo!"  
  
The hobbit let himself be dragged until he remembered Sting still attached to his side. With one of his free hands, he pulled it out and swung it blindly, catching the troll on the arm. With a pained grunt, the troll let go and Frodo fell down into a pile of rocks. Highly upset by the cursed little thing he was trying to kill, the troll reached for his club and prepared to swnig at the little body, only to be cheated from it again when Aragorn jumped in front of Frodo, brandishing a huge spear. With another war cry, the human lunged forward and shoved the spear into the troll's chest, causing it to roar and drop the boulder it had been preparing to launch. Viciously, Aragorn dug the end of the spear into the troll's flesh, determined to bring the beast down.  
  
A few well aimed rocks by Merry and Pippin distracted the troll enough to whip around, and when he turned back he swung out with an arm and caught Aragorn in the stomach. The human flew in the air with a yell and landed among another pile of rocks.   
  
" Aragorn!" Frodo called out in horror. He ran to go help him and found him out cold. Frantic, the hobbit began shaking the man's shoulder vigorously, his attention going from the man back up to the troll coming near them. The monster lifted up the same spear Aragorn had stabbed him with, and brought it down on the hobbit. Frodo ducked and ran, then stopped in his tracks when he was nearly skewered a second time. When the spear disappeared, he started to run, but it came back down with startling speed and Frodo couldn't dodge the blow.  
  
The spear rammed into the hobbit's chest and Frodo felt himself being impaled. Time seemed to stop for the young hobbit, and all he could think about was the intense pressure on his chest. It became harder and harder to breathe, and his vision began to go blurry before he passed out altogether.  
  
Nevada watched the troll stab Frodo in absolute horror, and before she could react the hobbit fell. She yelled with outrage, and grabbed for her bow. She notched an arrow and pulled it back as far as it would go, and she shot at the troll to avert his attention off of the halfing. When the troll took a swing at her, she ducked and jumped out of the way. The troll outsmarted her, though, and with a vicious swing, knocked her bow from her hand. She gasped in surprise, and Nevada stared at the monster with wide eyes, rooted to the spot with horror.  
  
" Frodo!"  
  
" Mr. Frodo! He's dead!"  
  
" What?!" For that split second Nevada's attention was averted away from the thing in front of her, it acted out of sheer rage.  
  
" No!-" Liana shouted as the troll roared.  
  
In a rage, he reared his hand out and caught Nevada before she could move, slamming into her middle and sending her crashing into a rock wall. The impact knocked the breath out of her lungs and sent bursts of color appearing before her eyes, and all Nevada could do was fall bonelessly to the ground and sit there in shock. She fought to regain her breath, which became increasingly harder as the pain in her back and chest intensified. It hurt so bad she wasn't even sure if she could move.  
  
Liana's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as a surprised gasp ripped out of her when she saw her friend fall. Then her eyes narrowed and a dangerous look crossed her face, as well as Legolas' and Gimli's.  
  
" The troll's going to die," she heard Gimli growl.  
  
" Not if I get him first," Liana said through gritted teeth, and Legolas' blue eyes narrowed with concentration. The troll was ready to finish a dazed Nevada off, but the two hobbits and a kneeling human warrior caught his attention. The Elf and Faerie notched their bows at the same time, aimed, and fired with a deadly whistle. The troll turned just in time to see them, and snarled as he shook the ground to get to them, regardless of the twin arrows embedded in his flesh. He roared and aimed for the two warriors, who jumped out of his way at the exact moment he got to them. His enraged gaze followed the two figures that landed on a ledge back to back.  
  
The troll swung for the both of them, and they darted out of the way just in time. Legolas drew an arrow back and fired, catching the troll in the neck, and avoided another swung out arm. He dodged tactfully, blonde hair swinging with each movement, and he seemed to taunt the monster as he moved and shot at him, making the troll turn purple with anger.  
  
He really was a sight to behold when he fought, Liana thought, watching him from behind her drawn arrow. Very elegant in every movement he made, as if it had been planned out and calculated, and he killed with a deadly grace; sleek, quick movements that ultimately took down his enemies. He was a lethal, beautiful creature, and she was positively awed by his abilities.' So this is what elves can do,' she thought in wonder.' He's amazing.'  
  
She let her arrow hit the troll in the side, taking it by surprise as it turned from her and away from the elf. It growled at her, and she dodged out of the way in time and pulled out an arrow. Liana put her weight on her right leg and arched her back slightly to get a good shot of the back of his neck. Before she let it fly, she commented," You're absolutely stunning when you fight, you know that?" The arrow went with a twang, and the troll roared its outrage.  
  
Legolas looked vaguely surprised at the admiration in her voice, and before he could react, the troll swung and he dodged it, managing to land next to her again." Thank you." He was ready to compliment her back, for she had been holding her own incredibly, when the troll attacked. The two let their arrows fly, both hitting their targets as the troll screamed in pain. His club came crashing down between them, and Liana jumped to the left while Legolas jumped up and onto the troll. Reading what he was saying, she left and landed right between a frightened Merry and Pippin. Breathing heavily, Liana grabbed them both by the arm." It's not safe here. Come with me."  
  
" It's Frodo," Pippin said in a rush." We think he's-"  
  
They stopped as the troll screeched. Liana looked up to see Legolas pull back his bow and viciously slam an arrow into the troll's head before dropping to the ground, his breath barely heaving. He would have run to them to get them out of there, but the troll swung blindly, missing Legolas narrowly. She wanted so badly to stay and help, but the hobbits came first, so she herded them over to Aragorn, who had dragged a dazed Nevada to Frodo.  
  
Legolas leapt back in front of the troll, watching it through narrowed eyes. He had an arrow notched, but he was waiting for the right moment to let it go. He had an idea of where the trol's weak spot was, and if the monster would only lift his head. Fortune shined on the elf, and the troll's head snapped back from a blow by Boromir, and Legolas took the chance. The arrow went straight into his mouth and stuck there.  
  
The troll made a choked sound, and he staggered back, clutching at his throat. A wheezing, dying sound came from his throat, and with anothet stumble, it fell to the ground.  
  
" Frodo!" Sam cried in anguish. He knelt down to his fallen friend, and Liana stared.' Is he really dead?' She sincerely hoped not, but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly she saw a glimmer of something under Frodo's shirt, and once she recognized what it was her face broke into a grin." Get up, Baggins," she commanded in a tone laced with amusement." You're not fooling us."  
  
Sam looked appalled." Begging your pardon, Princess Liana, but how dare you-"  
  
The hobbit stopped in surprise when Frodo opened his eyes. The hobbit was lifted up, breathing heavily and looking around in amazement. Aragorn stared at the hobbit with dazed amazement." You should be dead...that spear could have skewered a wild boar!"  
  
Gandalf came up, a relieved smile coloring his old, battle-worn face." I believe there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye."  
  
Frodo looked down and pulled his shirt up, revealing a shining, glittery substance. Everyone's eyes lit up.  
  
" Mithril," Gimli breathed in surprise. Then, his lip curled up in a smile." You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."  
  
Legolas and Boromir came up, escorting the hobbits Merry and Pippin, and the group looked around the room in amazement. So many dead bodies, and in such a small amount of time.  
  
" Gandalf-"  
  
Boom. Boom.  
  
Fear etched into everyone's eyes. The distant cries of even more Orcs sounded, and they looked around in alarm. Nevada pulled a few arrows from nearby dead Orcs, and helped Frodo off the ground. She turned to Liana." This is usually when somebody says,' Let's get the hell out of here.'"  
  
Liana paused, then said," Let's get the hell out of here." They took up their weapons, and everyone ran out. As they left the tomb and into the great city, Orcs poured out of the holes and down the pillars like swarms of flies.  
  
" Whose idea was this to go here?" Nevada gritted out to Liana.  
  
She chanced a look over, not being able to avoid the slash of an Orc blade on her left cheek." The hell if I remember. We'll be lucky if we don't run into-" both gasped and came to a halting stop as more Orcs swarmed in front of them. All eleven stopped and huddled together in a circle as the Orcs surrounded them.  
  
One of the Orcs grabbed for Sam, and Nevada pulled out her sword and cut off his hand." You wanna mess?!" she shouted at the squealing Orc. Boromir and Aragorn fought vainly, but they realized they were in a losing battle. They were completely surrounded. The hobbits were pushed in the middle of the circle, and they shivered with fright and axiety, clutching their swords for dear life.  
  
" Frodo?" Merry whispered. His friend looked over in fear. Sting glowed an eerie blue in the dim light." What's gonna happen to us?"  
  
He was about to answer, but something stopped him. Time seemed to stand still, as a distant but rumbling growl, so evil that it penetrated his heart fearfully, echoed throughout the hall. The Orcs started screeching, and to everyone's utter amazement, they ran. All the Orcs fled in what seemed like horror, their screeches drowning out the rumbles as they crawled back up the pillars.  
  
Pippin looked up in amazement as not a single Orc was left in the great city." Well, that was easy enough," his voice echoed in the sudden absence of life.  
  
" Nay," Aragorn breathed." There's something wrong."  
  
*Booooommmmmm.....*  
  
Liana and Nevada froze where they stood. Their gazes slowly shifted from the floor to up ahead, and there their eyes froze, growing impossibly wider by the second. Legolas had pulled out an arrow and readied his bow, unsure of where to aim. The alarm was evident in his eyes, for the three knew what that noise could possibly be. Nothing could be heard but the harsh breathing of the fellowship and the faint noise coming from far up ahead. A dark light shifted in the distance, catching everyone's attention.   
  
*Boooommmmmm.....*  
  
Liana couldn't breathe. The air had left her lungs, and all she could do was stare in mortification at the sight far in front of her. Pure terror crossed her face and contracted her eyes until they were large, golden orbs, and she couldn't bring herself to move. It was there...far up there, and it was going to come for them. The stories...all those stories, and here it was, minutes away from them, and there was nowhere to run. Her mind shut down to everything but the altering, yellow light, and the faint roaring coming from beyond. She felt like a young child facing the unknown boogeyman...she couldn't see him, but she knew what he could do to her if he caught her, and all she wanted to do was run and run and run...  
  
" Why is Miss Liana shaking?" Pippin asked, his quiet voice unsure and fearful.  
  
Shaking? The men looked over at her, their own alarm growing at how absolutely still Liana's form was, save for the fine tremors that ran through her body. Her hands visibly shook, and her breathing was becomg more apparant. It was as if she fought for breath, fought against the lump of cold fear growing in her throat. Her eyes were fixed ahead, and all the color had drained from her face.  
  
Nevada was in no better of a condition. Her eyes, as well, never left the light ahead, but instead of being rooted by the fear, she wanted away from it.' Oh, please,' she thought desperately. Her feet began to move backwards, and she slowly stepped back, further and further away from the thing she feared the most.' No, please. Let this be a nightmare. This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming, and Gandalf's going to tell us that it's all a big joke...I don't want to die, oh Valar, please...' She took a few careful, shaky breaths, eyes filling with tears of absolute terror, and she stepped into someone. A hand went on her arm, a warm, rough hand, and she vaguely realized it was Aragorn. She wanted to blurt out how afraid she was to him, because she knew he'd listen, but all she could manage was a frightened whisper.  
  
" It's going to rip me apart."   
  
Aragorn's heart constricted at her chilling, fearful words and he realized just how justified her fear was. He was beginning to fear it greatly himself, even though he didn't know what it was, and his heart tugged at the frightened tone in her voice. He removed his hand from her arm and instead slipped his arm around her waist and held her to him. Nevada felt the contact with a rush of comfort, and she wanted nothing more than to lean into him and bask in the strength and support he was offering her.  
  
*Booooommmmm.....*  
  
The black haired faerie stiffened along with her friend, and the fear returned anew at the low growls emitting from down the hall." No," Nevada whispered. Aragorn could feel her body shudder in revulsion and fear. He knew something was very, utterly wrong. The man had never seen either of them so thoroughly terrified, and it was scaring him. They had been valiant during the battle with the orcs; confident and brave, and now they were reduced to the likes of children afraid of the dark. What on this Middle Earth could make then act as such?" No, no, no, no..." Nevada continued to chant, a mantra against the evil that they were about to face. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to be eaten...  
  
The unholy yellow light seeped through the halls in the distance, and Boromir swallowed nervousness ." What is this new devilry?"  
  
Liana whimpered nearly noiselessly, the first sound she made besides the hitching breathing that consumed her frightened frame. She knew. But she didn't want to know. She wanted her mother and father, but they weren't here to chase away the terrible darkness. They couldn't take the demon away. Her eyes found Legolas, and she felt a warmth spread in her, alleviating the fear a little bit. Reaching out with an unsteady hand, she grabbed his own and held it tightly, an anchor in her panicked mind. Legolas looked at her frightened, pale face; her hand was incredibly cold. He felt it shake within his own, and compassion welled in him to make her feel better, even though his own heart thudded in his chest against what was to come. He wouldn't let her face this alone. He squeezed her slim, trembling hand and briefly let his other hand stroke her head. No words were needed, and she squeezed back to let him know her thanks.  
  
" A Balrog," Gandalf informed them all. His voice was low, dark and grim. And it frightened the hell out of the members of the fellowship that were still unsure of what a 'Balrog' was. It sounded as terrible as the faeries were making it out to be. Gandalf closed his eyes momentarily, grieved that they could not escape this hell that they were now faced with." A demon of the ancient world," he continued in a low, foreboding voice. Both faeries could feel the terror shimmering down their spines as the booms and growls got closer, and Nev tried to back away further, swallowing continuously to get rid of the mortified lump in her throat. She bumped into Aragorn again, feeling a little grateful that it was him and she wasn't alone." This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf told them darkly.  
  
In a sudden moment of panic as another unearthly growl rumbled through the air, the Faeries turned and pushed the nearest persons forward." Run!" they shouted with Gandalf. Liana's heart beat wildly in her chest, the panic in her throat so great she could not breathe. She pushed little hobbits along, and urged Gimli and Boromir forward. Nevada's mind was racing at the horrors they would fall prey to if they did not escape quickly and focused all her energy on running more than anything else; her breath heaved with the effort. They all turned a corner into a brightly lit cavern, and Boromir, in the front, suddenly skidded to a stop. Nevada nearly crashed into him, sending the man pinwheeling and almost falling over the steep edge. His torch was knocked out of his hands, falling soundlessly to the bottom, and it looked as if the man of Gondor would go with it.  
  
Legolas leapt past Gandalf and reached to grab a handful of the back of Boromir's shirt. He ended up falling on the elf, knocking them both to the ground as Legolas pulled Boromir as far as possible away from the edge. Everyone stopped and stared at the steep drop that would have taken Boromir's life, for a moment not knowing what to do. They looked back at Gandalf, confusion and fear clouding their features. Where were they supposed to run to?  
  
" Gandalf?" Aragorn asked the old wizard, for a moment, not knowing what to do. He was baffled as to how to get everyone to safety in time, and the prospect of not making it on account of the Balrog was a heinous thought.  
  
The wizard nodded his head toward the others, and then looked at the Ranger." Lead them on, Aragorn," he clapped hand to his back." The bridge is near." When Aragorn hesitated, Gandalf gave him a shove forward." Do as I say!" Surprised and baffled, he studied the wizard for one more split second, long enough for Gandalf to explain," Swords are of no more use here." Aragorn nodded motioned for them all to follow him, and they headed down the stairway that was almost hidden by the shadows. Fear clouded everyone's thoughts and actions as they swiftly made their way down the steps, constantly looking over their backs, even though the couldn't judge how far or close the Balrog was from them.  
  
They saw a break in the bridge coming up, and slowed down to stare at the gaping hole that led to a fiery depth. Deciding not to waste any time, Legolas jumped lightly across. Gandalf judged how easily the elf did it, and decided the others would be able to make it, as well. Whether or not they wanted to, he thought darkly as a tremor shook the wall behind them, causing slabs of rock to break free and hit the stairs behind them. Legolas turned back and beckoned up with his hands." Gandalf," he said clearly. The wizard hesitated for a moment as another horrible growl rendered the air, then he jumped. He landed easily with Legolas giving him a steady hand of support to ensure his balance. Right after he crossed, an arrow flitted through the air and clanged on the rock near Boromir's feet. The man stepped back a step in surprise - they were being shot at by orcs from the other side! Another narrowly missed Merry and Sam. Upon seeing this, Legolas notched an arrow and sightes his target before letting iy fly and hitting the orc in the middle of the forehead. He continued his assult as arrows continued to rain down on them.  
  
Aragorn pushed the Faeries to the front." Go," he ordered both of them. Liana felt a wave of nausea pass through her as she saw the sheer drop in between the two staircases. Instead of inky blackness, it was now a firey red, and one she did not want to fall into. What if they jumped and one of them tripped on the staircase and fell, anyways? A nudge on her shoulder made her look up, and Nevada gave her an encouraging nod, then another gesturing behind them, towards the thing that pursued them. Liana nodded back. *Anything* to get away from the Balrog, even if it meant this. Gritting their teeth, they both jumped as far as they could, and felt much better once Gandalf and Legolas gripped their shoulders to steady them. An arrow whizzed by Gandalf's ear, and Liana, and Nevada pulled out their bow and arrows to aide Legolas the task of killing the Orcs on the other side.  
  
" Hurry!" Boromir called, and grabbed for Merry and Pippin. He jumped with the hobbits with a yell of determination, and they made it safely over to the other side. The moment they left the other side, however, the staircase cracked, and two large chunks of it came out, leaving Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam stranded farther away than before. Frodo's eyes widened in horror at the even bigger riff between, and he wondered with a sick feeling in his stomach if he was going to be able to make a jump like that.  
  
" Sam!" Aragorn picked up the hobbit and fairly flung him across the emptiness, shocking a yelp out of the young gardener as he became acquainted with the feeling of weightlessness associated with freefalling. Boromir caught him once he reached the other side and placed him down behind the Faeries, still deflecting Orc arrows. Aragorn turned to help Gimli, who backed up and raised his hand.  
  
" Nobody tosses a Dwarf," he said indignitely. Nevada snorted at the comment, but said nothing. So with a great yell, he jumped forward. The dwarf came up too short, however.  
  
Liana gasped when they realized he wouldn't make it all the way across, and Legolas reacted with lightning speed. Running up, he reached over and grabbed at the drawf's lond beard to pull him up." Not the beard!" Gimli protested loudly. Ignoring him, the Elf pulled him up and set him on the ground.   
  
Aragorn paused from helping himself and Frodo across to take out his bow and return fire on the orcs shooting at them from afar. He took a few out before a loud crack rang in the air. Before the man could do anything but stare in disbelief, even more of the staircase cracked and fell. Aragorn and Frodo frantically moved back up the staircase, making the distance between themselves and the rest of the Fellowship even greater. The stairs were so unstable and ready to fall the rock moved of its own accord because of the weight put on it by the human and the hobbit. Frodo's stomach lurched with every moment, and he felt panic slick up his spine as he thought of the long drop awaiting him if he fell. The structure reared back and forth, and after a moment, Aragorn caught on to what was happening and formed a plan." Hang on. Lean forward!" He held on to Frodo tightly as they leaned forward, causing the rock to go forward, too. As they neared the other, they prepared to jump.  
  
* Please, if you read this, leave a review - even if it just one line, let us know who's reading this story. It seems like no one is, and we'd like to know who's reading and what they think, and if we should keep going. It would mean a lot to know that we're not the only people reading this story. Thank you.* 


	20. Ten Remaining

Author's Note: Hello again! Wow, it's been a long time since we updated. We apologize for such a long wait - in August, both of us started college, and had to go through the process of moving, getting settled in, and starting classes. College is a lot different, but it's pretty cool - a lot more freedom than highschool, lol. Anyway, Jen's going to school at U of I (University of Illinois in Champagne/Urbana) and I'm going to Western Illinois University. It kinda sucks, cause we're a good three or four hours from each other, but that's what phones and AIM are for. Thank you so incredibly much for your reviews - I can assure you now that there will be *no* sex in this story. A good story, not to mention romance, can be written without having anyone sleep with anyone else. Well, now that's said, so moving on...Ah yes, this chapter. Hehe. Let me say that the wait was worth it - this is a very long chapter. So, make sure you've gone to the bathroom before you read, turn off your cell phones and pagers, get something to snack on, and sit back and enjoy. Oh, did we mention that we would love it if you left a review??  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any characters original to the Lord of the Rings - the only claims we hold are on the Faeries, and other minor characters we add in.  
  
Try to forget you,   
  
But without you I feel nothing.   
  
Don't leave me here, by myself.   
  
I can't breathe.   
  
I run to you, Call out your name,  
  
I see you there, farther away.   
  
'Farther Away' by Evanescence  
  
Chapter 20  
  
" Come on!" Legolas shouted.   
  
Frodo closed his eyes briefly, then opened them as Aragorn grabbed his shoulder and the two jumped. The hobbit felt himself fly through the air for one breathless moment, then Boromir caught him and Legolas caught Aragorn.   
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of extreme relief, and continued on once most of the Orc archers in the wings had been taken care of and everyone was accounted for. They could hear the remainder of the staircase crack and fall with a great shudder behind them, which urged them on even faster to avoid a fall of their own. They reached the bottom of the stairs moments later, and ran past what looked like a great pool of fire. They stopped at the terrible sight of all that fire, but Gandalf beckoned them on.  
  
" To the bridge! Hurry!" The fellowship took off in the direction of the narrow bridge, and Gandalf followed a few short feet before stopping. He knew the Balrog was close. Somehow, he had to stall for them so they could get safely across and away from this demon. He knew what he had to do.  
  
" Gandalf!" he heard Liana and Nevada cry, beckoning him to come. He shook his head at them, faintly irritated at their insistence, and otherwise ignored them.   
  
"Gandalf, please," Nevada pleaded, a desperate ring in her tone. She didn't want to come any closer than she was, but she didn't want to leave him, either." Come with us!"  
  
" If we leave now, we'll all leave alive!" Liana added. She fought to catch her breath and stared uncertainly at the wizard's unmoving form. What did he think he was doing? He couldn't fight it, could he? The thought of him trying to fight that thing made her increasingly sick to her stomach. There was a level of *wrongness* she felt when she thought about him fighting. He *had* to go with them - there was nothing else to it.  
  
" No, my dear faeries," he said quietly, almost to the point where they had to strain to hear him. He turned to smile almost sadly at them." I know what I must do, and you must go." When they didn't obey him, he got angry and gestured them to the right direction." Go!" he roared, and to the girls' own surprise, they listened to him and caught up with the others.  
  
At that moment the terrible monster they had all been dreading reared its ugly head out of the flames, and Gandalf gritted his teeth, holding his staff tightly. The large, winged and horned creature braced its front paws on the ground and gave an evil and horrible roar that flamed the very air in front of it. The wizard held his ground, waiting until he knew, could *feel* that they were making their way safely across the bridge before moving another inch. It gave another roar and got up to pursue after the wizard, hell-bent on destroying everything that got in its path, and Gandalf knew it was time. The wizard immediately turned and ran to catch up with the others, hoping there was still a chance for his own survival.  
  
The Fellowship reached the narrow bridge, and Aragorn sent Boromir across first to wait for everyone on the other side. Aragorn looked back briefly to see the fire of the Balrog following them, and, gritting his teeth, urged the others onward.  
  
The Faeries stopped just before crossing, horrified at the shadowy depths mere inches from their feet." Oh HELL no," Nevada blurted out. She shook her head and backed up, face pale and eyes as dark as the chasm she could likely fall in at the merest hint of a stumble." If you think I'm crazy enough to cross that thing you call a BRIDGE-"  
  
Through Nevada's tirade, Liana could only stare in terror. Her stomach gave another sickening lurch, worse than before, and she clenched her fists until the knuckles were white. Who knew how far that went down? And it was so *narrow*, she couldn't possibly...No. She couldn't do this. It made her dizzy to just look at the inky blackness surrounding the bridge.  
  
Dimly, Liana felt a hand rub her back reassuringly." It is only a bridge," Legolas remarked, his voice behind her ear." You will not fall. I promise." He gave her a gentle push forward and walked behind her to make sure she wouldn't lose her footing out of fear.  
  
She blinked slowly, trying to will away the numbing fear in her heart, and finally nodded, glancing back at the elf. She couldn't stall any longer, and getting away was more important than staying with the Balrog.  
  
" I will *crawl* over this bridge, you cannot make me cross-"  
  
" Faerie, just go!" Gimli bellowed. Speechless for a moment, Nevada blinked as he shoved past her and ran, and then she started dumbly running after Merry and Sam. She gulped and tried not to look down at the awesome depths. Another roar rendered the air, and the Balrog gave a leaping jump to get closer the bridge. When he landed, the ground shuddered unexpectedly, and Nevada stumbled.  
  
" Nevada?" Sam turned around.  
  
" Just keep going!" Nevada shouted at him. He nodded, face pale, and started running. Nevada ran close behind, and the next tremor that hit the pathway made her stumble into Sam. The hobbit kept going, however, and with nothing in front of her to fall into, she hit the ground hard, stopping herself with her right knee. Immediate blinding agony shot through her leg, and she let out a gasp at the pain. A bloodcurdling roar sounded before, and Nevada's mind froze with terror and suffering. The Balrog was coming, and she needed to get up!! As Nevada pushed up with her foot in her bad knee, ignoring the pain and the blood she knew was dripping down her leg, the faerie turned body to see how close the Balrog actually was. She had forgotten about her left foot as she was turning, which was already off the edge, and when she used her knee to get up, it buckled under the new pressure. With a startled cry of anguish, Nevada felt herself fall backwards and her left leg slipped completely off the edge. In her state of imbalance, she went with it.  
  
Nevada screamed, her arms flailing and trying to claw at the bridge as she felt the weightlessness that went along with freefalling fill her with terror. Mindlessly, she reached out and her hands grabbed the rough surface of the bridge, halting her fall and leaving her hanging there.  
  
The fellowship gaped at what they had just witnessed, her terrified yelling and pleading filling the air. Most were too shocked to react, and she seemed so far away that they wondered if they could even reach her in time.   
  
Liana stopped running just as she reached the other side. Her mind went one-track and she screamed her bestfriend's name.' Oh shit, oh shit, Nevada, I've gotta help her, she has to hang on, I can't lose her-' Without thinking, she went to sprint forward to do just that, but two strong hands firmly gripped her arms and pulled her back.  
  
Liana's head whipped around and she gaped at Legolas and Boromir." What are you doing?!" she said shrilly.  
  
" You can't reach her in time, Liana," Boromir told her brokenly. He was torn; he wanted to help, but he wasn'tsure if he could. He and Legolas knew there was nothing that Liana could do, so there was no use in her risking her life, as well.  
  
" What?!" Liana exclaimed." I would if you let me go!"  
  
" Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to lift her up, you're much too small yourself," he finished.  
  
" Then help me!" she pleaded with him frantically. She looked from Boromir to Legolas's stony face, not understanding why they wouldn't do anything. Legolas, why are you just standing there?! she questioned in her head." We can't leave her!"  
  
" Aragorn is over there," Legolas informed her, and she turned to take a look. She felt him rub her shoulder to comfort her and calm her fears." He is closer than us."  
  
" Liana!" Nevada screamed out desperately." Help me! Gandalf! Please!! Aragorn! Legolas! Boromir!" One by one, Nevada pleaded for every member of the Fellowship - someone, *anyone* to come and help her. She didn't want to die - oh, she couldn't face death. Death was too terrifying, too foreign, this couldn't be happening..." Please, don't let me die!!" Her voice shook with fear, and she grasped onto the rock for dear life. She felt her palms grow slick with sweat, and to her horror, her right hand began losing its grip. Panic fired through her, and she let out a harsh, abrupt scream when she lost grip on that hand, leaving her dangling dangerously by her left hand.  
  
Aragorn heard every one of Nevada's yells, and each one ripped at his heart. He was still running across the pathway, and he saw her hanging by one hand, her feet kicking in the inky blackness of the chasm. Blind panic and fear clouded and consumed his mind. What if he didn't reach her in time?" Nevada!" he roared in alarm." Hang on!" She couldn't let go - he *had* to reach her in time. She would *not fall*. He could not imagine going on without her, and he would be damned if she was going to fall now.  
  
" I can't!" she sobbed back. Her left palm was growing sweaty, and the ache in her arm was almost unbearable. She felt her muscles being stretched to their limit, and all her weight was bearing down on that one arm.  
  
" Nevada, don't let go, you can do it!" Aragorn reassured her. He was almost there, just a little further. He could get to her, just a few more feet....  
  
" It hurts!" she hitched out, and she let out a stream of choked, scared cries as she felt the last of her strength drain away. This was it; she was going to die, and she was going to fall for a long, long time. Who knows when she would hit the ground? She could fall for over a minute and have all the time in the world to scream and think about her own death.  
  
Aragorn reached her prone form and kneeled down. Nevada was holding on by three fingers, and right when Aragorn reached out, her aching fingers couldn't take the pain anymore and they slipped. Nevada felt herself let go and plummet down. She shrieked Aragorn's name, and the man's heart lurched as he lunged forward and grabbed onto her hand. Nevada's body jerked as it stopped falling, and she hung, suspended and swinging back and forth in the empty air.   
  
" Aragorn!" she wailed desperately. He was only able to grab her tightly around the knuckles, and her fingers were slipping slowly through.' Oh no, no, no, no,' she thought dreadfully." Don't let me fall!"  
  
" I won't let you fall," Aragorn confirmed raggedly. She sounded so young and afraid, it terrified him - he never wanted to hear her like that again. He reached over with his other hand and swiftly, but firmly grabbed on to her forearm to keep her from slipping further. He went to replace it with the one that had been holding her hand so he had a tighter grip on her.  
  
Nevada felt herself dangle again for a moment, and she panicked." I don't want to die!" she cried out.  
  
" You're not going to die, Nev," he tried to say soothingly, but it came out gruff and emotional." I won't let anything happen to you." He reached down for her other hand and she reached up with a trembling arm. He pulled her up a distance, then switched from her hand to under her armpit when he had the chance. Now that he had her securely and he was sure that he wouldn't lose his own grip, he pulled her up with all his might and set her back on the bridge. The Faerie was shaking visibly when she reached solid ground, and she grasped onto his cloak for balance-her pupils were severely contracted, so much that all could be seen was wide purple irises, and her color was drained.  
  
" Thank you, thank you," Nevada whispered mindlessly, and Aragorn clutched her to him for a brief moment, his own heart pounding with relief and fading anxiety. Briefly, he noticed the blood gushing down her knee, but at least she was alive.  
  
" Let's go," he told her." We have to hurry. Here comes Gandalf!"  
  
Another roar let loose behind them, and Nevada ran with Aragorn, fighting to ignore the pain that shot through her knee as she ran to get to safety and away from the bridge. The moment she reached the others, Liana lunged forward and grabbed her in a fierce hug. The faerie sobbed and held her friend tight, and Nevada clutched back, grateful that she was alive and thanking the high heavens for Aragorn and sheer dumb luck.  
  
Everyone had made it across the bridge just as Gandalf made it on, and they watched him anxiously as he ran. He made it to the middle before slowing down, and to their puzzlement, stopping. To further their confusion, he turned his back on them and faced the oncoming beast.  
  
" What is he doing?" Frodo whispered.  
  
Nevada stared at the old wizard's back, and when she spotted his staff, it dawned on her." He's denying the Balrog passage. He might be able to do it."  
  
" What good is that going to do?" Liana whispered fiercely. Her heart contracted at Gandalf's vulnerability, standing before the Balrog like that. She felt like he really should be with them, running to get out of here." Gandalf!" she called out pleadingly, but he didn't hear her over the roar of the Balrog.  
  
" You cannot pass!" Gandalf's voice rang out strong and angry through the cavern. The monster gave another bellow in response, and put on a show of lifting to its full height and releasing flames throughout his body. Merry and Pippin whimpered in fear, their eyes round with morbid fascination at the monstrous beast towering over them.   
  
" Gandalf!" Frodo screamed in fear.  
  
" I am the servant of the secret fire," Gandalf rumbled his chant menacingly. He lifted his staff high, the rock at the end glowing painfully bright." Wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" The Balrog raised a fire-red sword and brought it down on Gandalf's staff, who deflected the blow amidst a shower of sparks." Go back to the Shadow," he growled at the monster. It took another step forward and wielded a fiery whip as its next weapon, snapping it against the stone threateningly and roaring.  
  
" YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed out, raising his sword and staff and bringing them crashing down on the rock with a deafening noise.  
  
The Balrog flared his nostril and went to run forward, but the fury of Gandalf's magic collapsed that section of the bridge, sending the monster flailing and roaring as it fell into the Shadow. The company looked on in amazement as the gigantic creature fell out of sight. Gandalf, who seemed so terribly magnificent before, now just looked weary and tired as he turned to them, an old man who looked as if his battling days were over.  
  
A crack of a whip echoed through the cavern, and as Gandalf was walking away the orange flame snapped and snaked around the wizard's legs, pulling him down with a crash.  
  
" Gandalf!" Frodo and Liana shouted in horror. Frodo leapt forward to help, but Boromir pulled him back.  
  
Nevada looked on in dumb horror as the wizard struggled to get back up, his hands grasping the rock. Her eyes were empty of everything but horror and alarm, and for the first time in a long while, she did not know what to do.  
  
Liana did. She wanted to help the wizard she had known since she was a very young child, who took care of her when her parents died, who trained her and Nevada and gave them a purpose and a place to stay when they were far from home. Her heart lodged in her throat, and she lunged forward at breakneck speed to reach Gandalf before anything happened.  
  
Only to be pulled back.  
  
" No, Liana," Legolas grabbed her around her waist quickly and tightly, fear for her consuming him and making him act.  
  
" Let me GO!" she screamed shrilly." I can help him!"  
  
" You would die trying!" he told her, his voice rough with concern.  
  
" He can be saved!!"  
  
" NO!" She fought him ferociously, kicking his shins and trying to scratch his arms, drawing blood on his left hand. Desperate, he held her under him, pinning her arms and stepping on one of her feet so she couldn't kick him anymore. He leaned his head next to her ear and whispered fiercely," This is meant to happen. There is nothing we can do to help him. Calm down, Liana! You must live!" She settled for gripping his forearm so tightly her hand shook, as she watched him flail in the air in torment.  
  
Time stopped for the few precious seconds where Gandalf stared at them from across the way, and they could do nothing but stare back. Frodo stopped struggling to watch, and Nevada tried but failed to keep her emotions in check.  
  
" Fly, you fools!" he gasped out, and a second later, let go of the platform. In an instant, Gandalf the Grey was gone.  
  
" Nooooooooooo!" Frodo gave a sharp, piercing yell, and Boromir dragged him back.  
  
" Gandalf," Liana could only whisper, and she let Legolas pick her up and drag her to the exit hall before she shoved him away in disbelief. Startled, Legolas stared at her for a moment, then his expression became unreadable as they all ran out to safety.  
  
Aragorn had the same look of astonishment and grief, but he stopped to look at Boromir and tell him to get the others out, who nodded and had to push Nevada, Gimli, Merry and Pippin toward the exit. Aragorn lingered for a few moments.  
  
The grief in his heart swelled, and he felt that if he didn't have to be strong for the others, he would have wept like a child at the loss. His mind seemed to drop off of rational thought as sorrow consumed him; his mind whirred back to when he first met the wizard, when Gandalf trained him, gave him strength when he didn't think he had any, and the compassion he had shown the exiled young man so many years ago. Only the threatening whistle of arrows from the other cliff brought him back to the present, and made him run to catch up with the others.  
  
He found a terrible sight when he reached the top of the mountain cliff. The bright light seared his vision for a moment, but then he had a clear view of the well of grief surrounding the remaining fellowship members as he ran up. Sam had sat down on a rock and was weeping fitfully with his hand resting on the side of his head, shaking it every few seconds and mumbling something to himself through his grief. A few tears rolled down his cheek, his personal torment so great it was hard to breathe. How could someone as strong as Gandalf fall? How could they let it happen? Why Gandalf?   
  
Gimli was bellowing in outrage, wanting to go back in there and avenge the wizard's death against the monster who took him, anything to lessen the pain of grief in his heart but Boromir was holding him back and fiercely hugging him, trying to comfort the dwarf and himself with his words.  
  
Aragorn numbly walked by Merry and Pippin, glancing down with sympathy. Merry was staring off into space, forgotten tears rolling down his cheeks, as he held on to Pippin; the poor thing was weeping his heart out, clutching his friend's cloak and uttering out," It was my fault! My fault! I let him down, I called the Orcs there, I should have listened to him. I got him killed, and he's gone now, it's all my fault..."he ceased talking when the sobbing took over. Merry listened numbly; part of him sympathizing with his cousin, and part of him still stuck on the horrifying image of Gandalf falling into the shadow, growing smaller and smaller and finally disappearing.   
  
Aragorn looked over at the Immortals as he cleaned off his sword. Liana was standing there, the same glazed look in her eyes as Merry. She was trying to understand what had just happened, and when she did, she had to sit down. Her breath started to hitch with the effort to hold her emotions in, and something between a sob and a growl of disappointment in herself that she couldn't help him came out. Her golden eyes filled with a thousand emotions, and more tears escaped as she fisted her hand against her mouth to stifle more sobs. Oh, Valar, it wasn't fair. She couldn't believe it. Gandalf was really dead. And this time, he was never coming back. She shook her head, her vision blurring with tears as she tried to imagine life without the wizard that had helped make her the person she was today.  
  
Pain; keen, sharp pain covered Legolas's features, clouded his eyes, and he shook his head in disbelief. Tears threatened to gather, and Legolas almost let them fall; it might lessen the anguished feeling in his heart. Being almost 3,000 years old did not lessen the grief of losing someone one grew to love. And living an eternity knowing he will never see Gandalf again deepened the heartache. It baffled him how easily life could be taken away, and he struggled to come to grips with the loss of their leader: the one person who kept them together and kept them alive.  
  
Nevada sat herself down on a nearby rock and slowly brought up her damaged knee. It was soaked in blood, along with bits of rock and dirt from the bridge itself, and she could see where her skin was torn and jagged. Grimacing at all the blood, she ripped part of a rag in a long strip and began to blot some of the blood up with one end of it, baring her teeth with the pain. Throughout the process, Nevada kept her thoughts directed on that and nothing else. Viciously, she pushed her thoughts of Gandalf away, in a safe, dark corner of her heart so that she didn't have to think about it. She was used to him going away; he went away all the time, and this was no different. Dying was a natural part of life to the mortals, and she was well acquainted with it herself; there was no need to get emotional now. There was too much to do. When she had wiped away most of the blood and dirt, she found the scrape to be deeper than she had anticipated, and quite ugly. Shrugging it off as just that, a scrape, she wound the long strip around her knee and tied it tight to staunch the flow of blood, hissing as more pain pounded through her leg. She couldn't believe how badly she had hurt herself by merely slipping and falling; it was preposterous.  
  
Aragorn watched their various reactions for a moment longer, then decided it was enough time for now: they could grieve later. Slowly, he stood up, sheathing his sword as he did." Legolas!" he called out. The Elf looked up, his eyes still hazy from memory and grief." Get them up," he ordered. Legolas just stared at the human, unsure if he had heard him right. They were to move...now? He watched Aragorn bend over slightly and talk to Liana. She looked up in a similar daze, but the confusion cleared as he spoke again, his words unheard to the Elf. Liana nodded, wiped her eyes, and stood up to walk over to Merry and Pippin.  
  
Boromir watched Aragorn's back in stunned amazement. How could he be so callous to them now, after they had just lost the most important member of the fellowship?" Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" he pleaded their case, gesturing all around him." Let them grieve!"  
  
" By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Liana, Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn looked down at Sam, then reached down and grasped the hobbit by his shoulders." On your feet, Sam." He patted him reassuringly on the arm, and Sam nodded, eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
" Come on, Pippin, get up," Liana encouraged the young hobbit, her voice low and thick with emotion. Pippin's sobs slowed, and he allowed himself to be pulled up by the faerie. She smoothed his curls back from his forehead in an unconscious movement, and let him get up on his own two feet. A slim but strong hand came into view, and pulled Merry up on his feet, as well. Liana stood up slowly and faced Legolas. Their eyes locked, each remembering the other's actions in the midst of Gandalf's death.  
  
" I will not apologize for holding you back," Legolas said quietly, and she stiffened." But I will apologize for the pain it caused you."  
  
" Don't bother," she told him, a little more ice in her tone than she had meant to put. She softened the edge with a slightly bitter," You were only doing what you thought best, no matter how much I didn't agree with it. I'm sorry for hurting your arm," she gestured towards the bleeding nail marks on his left hand.   
  
He nodded, feeling as if their disagreement was still unresolved. As she walked past him, he watched her go, his expression mute. No matter what she said about not holding him accountable, she was still upset with him. He couldn't blame her, but this riff between them grieved him.  
  
Aragorn counted heads, and when he realized they were missing one, he stopped and looked around. When he spotted the figure he was looking for, he shouted for him." Frodo!"  
  
The hobbit stopped walking, nearly slipping on a rock. His chest heaves with the effort to hold his emotions in check. He didn't want to wait; he wanted to get away, as far as he could from this place. Just crawl in a hole and lie there in a miserable ball, alone so he could weep for the loss of the wizard that meant so much to him. Aragorn called his name again, and Frodo turned his head slowly, as if it pained him to do so. He looked back and met Aragorn's gaze, and seeing everyone else's slumped, defeated forms, the lump in his throat cracked, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Gandalf was dead. And there was nothing Frodo could do about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" We will flee to the fields below and cut across into Lothlorien," Aragorn explained to the silent group. He waited for their nod, then stood up to his full height." Let us go, then, and quickly; we do not want to be caught out in the open when the sun sets." They all got up to follow Aragorn, and Nevada pushed herself up with her arms. She stood up on her good leg, but when she put pressure on her right knee, she gasped at the shooting pain that went up her leg and nearly fell forward. She caught herself by placing a hand on a rock for balance, but her mind was reeling from the agony that caused.  
  
Aragorn noticed her discomfort and walked over." Is your knee bothering you?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Nevada nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. She let the pain wash over her, and when it subsided, she hesitantly put her foot down again. A brief spark of pain flitted through her knee at the light touch, and she gritted her teeth." I doubt that I can run." she admitted grudgingly. Aragorn's frown was dark. This would definitely be a problem." Can you put some force on it?" he asked her.  
  
Nevada took a deep breath and stepped with her right foot. It hurt, immensely so, but after a few more steps, it was a little bit less painful." Some."   
  
The ranger sized up the situation, and reaching a decision, nodded." You can use me as a support, and we should be able to make good time. Slower than I wanted, but good time nonetheless."  
  
" I do not need your help, I am sure I will be able to keep up," Nevada retorted angrily.  
  
" Now is not the time to be stubborn, Nevada," Aragorn lectured sternly." You will accept my aide, unless you want to slow down everyone else and put us at risk for attack."  
  
That stung. She glowered at the man, loathing to have to lean on him for support to *run*, for Valar's sake. Slowly, however, she realized that she would not be able to do this on her own, not with her knee acting this terribly, and she nodded reluctantly. He slipped an arm about her waist, and she sighed irritably and put her arm around his neck so she could pull half of her own weight with her left leg.   
  
Once they were secure, Aragorn nodded to the others." Let's go!"  
  
The Fellowship jogged as quickly as they could manage down the mountain, into forest, and through an open field that would eventually lead them into Lorien territory. Nevada gritted her teeth as she hobbled along, keeping a tight arm around Aragorn's neck as he equally supported her with an arm about her waist. Her mind was focused primarily on the pain shooting hotly through her knee, and the forest looming ahead. Once they reached that, she could slow down and stop jogging. The pain wouldn't be as bad then, and she could relax a little bit more. She shot Aragorn a few glances when her eyes weren't trained on the forest, vaguely noting his stern, slightly worried expression. She understood why they were moving as fast as possible through the field; to avoid attacks, but it didn't make her like it. They were all tired,shocked and wearied, and in all honesty, elven realm or no, she couldn't wait to reach it. First agenda when she got there was to get her knee patched up, sit down and rest her screaming muscles, and eat. She chanted the mantra to herself as they jerkily moved across the wide, open field.  
  
The hobbits stumbled along with the rest of them, their minds numb from emotion. Pippin kept his gaze trained on the tall grass he was running through, occasionally looking up to make sure he didn't run into anyone, but otherwisekeeping himself mesmerized with the fleeting patterns of the wild grass underneath his bare, dirty feet. Every time he thought about what had just happened back in Moria, a lump formed in his throat and he choked back tears of guilt and sorrow. When the tears formed, he'd look over to Merry and his concentrated, determined face. Merry's dry and stern eyes gave the young hobbit enough strength to gain control over his emotions and just focus on the running.  
  
It wasn't long before the ragged and worn Fellowship reached the first line of trees that marked the territory of Lothlorien. The moment they broke into the elven queen's land, a strange, abnormal energy hit each member, causing them to slow down and stare at their surroundings in wonder. They forgot about their previous pain for a few brief moments as they took in the alien feeling that coursed through them. The inexplicable force didn't feel safe, but it didn't feel threatening, either; if anything, the energy lapping at their minds in waves could be pinned down to a form of magical sovereignty.  
  
" What madness is this place?" Boromir asked with a hushed tone.  
  
" 'Tis not madness," Aragorn informed him. His eyes still wandered the thin, tall trees with their golden leaves and long limbs. They were large in number, and stretched as far as the eye could see all around them. There were no paths to be seen; only a carpet of lush grass, dirt, and scattered golden leaves." We have reached the realm of Galadriel."  
  
" Elven queen, right?" Nevada asked, briefly wincing when she accidentally put pressure on her foot, which sent bursts of pain through her knee.  
  
" Yes," Aragorn nodded. He continued aiding her with an arm around her waist, which she gratefully accepted as they all continued their walk, though at a much slower pace. The sound of their feet crunching on the leaves on the ground, accompanied by the occasional trill of a songbird, were the only sounds in the wood, which was a little bit unnerving to most. The constant aura from before still felt foreign to each of them, but not resonated with an odd feeling of comfort. They were safe here; nothing could get them.  
  
" A witch," Gimli spurted out, sending Aragorn a dark look. He met it with exasperated tolerance, a look that Gimli chose to ignore." Stay close, young hobbits," Gimli warned anxiously, and motioned for them to gather nearer to him with his hands. Merry and Sam exchanged confused looks, but went along with it quietly, curious at his sudden fear. The wood seemed quite harmless and beautiful to them - what could be so dark about it?  
  
" A great sorceress lives here," Gimli continued ominously, mindful of Aragorn's skeptical look. He knew what he had been told, and that so-called 'queen' was definitely *not* a benefactor as the ranger was making her out to be." An Elf-witch of terrible power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell." Sam felt a shiver run up his spine at the dark words - goodness, if this was true, then their worries would never come to an end! Wasn't Moria enough??" And are never seen again."  
  
Frodo frowned slightly, taking in Gimli's words. He noticed the look Legolas was giving the dwarf out of the corner of his eye, and the disbelieving look in Aragorn's, and he didn't know whom to believe. All the Elves he had met had been kind and beautiful; he couldn't imagine her being a witch. Aragorn wouldn't lead them to Lothlorien if that was the case, anyhow.  
  
*Frodo.*  
  
The hobbit's heart jumped in his throat and he nearly stopped walking. Who said that?!  
  
*Your coming is as the footsteps of doom.*  
  
Who was saying that?! Frodo's blue eyes went wide with confusion and fear, and immediately his hand closed around the ring about his neck. The voice was in his head; a whispering but loud voice that was frightening the wits out of him.  
  
*You bring a great evil here, Ring bearer.*  
  
" Frodo?"   
  
With a slight yelp of surprise, Frodo jumped back and saw Sam's concerned face." What, Sam? You frightened me half to death."  
  
" Sorry," the hobbit apologized." Are you all right?"  
  
" Yeah, you looked odd for a moment. Is everything all right?" As soon as the words came out of Merry's mouth, he realized how foolish they sounded, and Sam realized it, as well. Of course everything wasn't all right; Gandalf had just died. Things wouldn't be all right for quite a while. He regretted his careless words, and worried over what Frodo would say back.  
  
The hobbits surprised him, however, by simply smiling sadly." Just preoccupied thoughts. I'll be fine, Merry; really." Merry nodded reluctantly and gave him a tentative smile back. At least Frodo was speaking more than a few words now, as opposed to before.  
  
Legolas listened quietly to their conversation a few feet away. He looked at Frodo for a moment more, than turned his gaze elsewhere. The realm was certainly a comforting change from their previous location, but he still could not help the feeling of abnormality. He had never been to the Lady's realm before; it was as foreign to him as it might be for the hobbits and faeries. He was a little apprehensive, but that was again outweighed by the comfort of being in an elven realm again. The woods were truly as beautiful as legend told of it, but Legolas was slightly unnerved by the quiet. Where were the Elven patrols of Lothlorien? He knew they had one, and surely they would have spotted the members by now. The absence of Elven life in the area made him uneasy.  
  
A quiet shuffling to his right brought his attention to a slim, shorter figure walking beside him. Liana's head was slightly forward, her eyes taking in a few trees before focusing her gaze slightly downward. Her arms were wrapped loosely around her own waist, and her sword gently hit her thigh with each step. She seemed oblivious to everyone, and only vaguely aware of the scenery. She didn't even bother to move the shorter strands of hair on her cheek, but rather let them be, reluctant to let her arms move from their position of self-comfort.  
  
He briefly forgot his own grief, which was deep enough of its own accord, and took in hers. She looked lost; dejected. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose a father figure such as Gandalf was to her. His heart reached out to her as his arm did, which he placed around her shoulders, rubbing gently and moving his hand up to her cheek to touch it reassuringly.  
  
Liana's head straightened and her eyes came back into focus. She turned her head and gazed up at him, eyes unreadable. She watched him for a moment, and when he smiled faintly, one side of her mouth turned up in a halfhearted attempt to return the gesture. It faltered rather quickly, and she just sighed and leaned slightly into his touch for a moment, gladdening his heart at her apparent change of mind.  
  
The elf's keen hearing caught Gimli's next words, and he sent the dwarf a sharp, half amused, half annoyed glance with his comment." Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!"  
  
Right, Legolas thought, humor briefly lighting his gray-blue eyes. His vision strayed from the dwarf to his surroundings, and suddenly he got the feeling of being watched by unfriendly eyes. Suspicious, the Elf's eyes narrowed. He instinctively brought Liana closer with the hand he had on her shoulder, and she gave him an inquisitive look. With the way he was acting, she caught on quickly and tensed.  
  
" I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!"  
  
Gimli's smug comment was brought to a halt with the appearance of an arrow in his face. Startled, Gimli nearly took a step back. He hadn't seen *any* of them coming! What insanity led to this invasion?! He *knew* he was right - these woods were nothing but absolute trouble.  
  
Seconds before, Legolas had heard the familiar sound of arrows being pulled taut on bows, and when he did, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and notched it tight in an elegant and superbly fast move. Figures stepped out of the trees, and the blonde elf found his target to be another blonde elf. Blinking in surprise, Legolas stared at his opponent with a strange mixture of unease and relief. Relief because there were other elves present, and unease because they were drawing weapons against them. Legolas chanced a glance to either side of him - they were totally surrounded. His gaze turned back to the few Elves in front of them. They had the same discomforted look in their eyes as they looked upon him. It was dark times indeed when Elves would draw weapons against another Elf, and Legolas didn't like it one bit.  
  
The hobbits looked around with alarm, stumbling as they came to a halt. There were Elves and arrows everywhere! Where had they come from? Sam positioned himself near Frodo, and Merry and Pippin bumped backs in an effort to get away from the arrows. They weren't sure if they were supposed to draw weapons against elves or not.  
  
Boromir looked at the cold, unforgiving, beautifully carved faces of the Elves with incredible unease and growing alarm. He had not heard this many of them coming, and it was disturbing to be threatened by a supposedly peaceful race. Their blank, determined stares only made the situation more confusing, and it also made him angry. Did they look to be in any position to pose a threat to them?  
  
Liana instinctively pulled out an arrow of her own, its target being an Elf with dark blonde hair and eyes much like Legolas's. He stared at her from down his nose, and her initial panic and puzzlement turned into anger. What did they think they were doing? And did they really want to do that *now*, with emotions so highly strung? She wasn't exactly expecting a cordial welcome from these people, but she expected something more than being held under at least twenty arrows! She met the elf's stare with fierce determination, showing him her own anger and unwillingness to back down.' Look at me with disdain all you want,' she told him silently,' just remember that I don't care if you are an Elf; if you attack me, as far as I'm considered, you look just like an Orc.'  
  
Aragorn instinctively wrapped a protective arm around Nevada's waist and pulled her closer. Their animosity angered him; here he brought the fellowship to this place to receive comfort and aide, and they were being held at arrowpoint like prisoners. He understood the need for caution, but could they not tell that they were friends, not foes? Nay, he did not appreciate all of them being under siege at all.  
  
Nevada stared dumbly at the tip of the arrow in her face. It registered that they were in danger, but she was hurting so bad and so tired, that all she could do was stand there and take it. She had no hope of drawing a weapon and actually winning; hell, she couldn't walk on her own. Deep down, however, a spark of annoyance flashed - what kind of a threat did they take her to be? Was it really necessary to have an arrow *that* close to her face? ' Elves,' she thought darkly. The tip of the arrow wavered and came a bit closer, and Nevada reared her head back in irritation. She looked up from the arrow and spotted the Elf holding it, matching his glare with her wary one." Would you really shoot me?" she asked with a deadpan tone, and gestured to her busted knee. When he just stared at her, she cocked her head slightly to the right. If she could get a reaction out of this pretentious elf..." If I lunged at you right now, would you shoot me?"  
  
The elf's eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed in irritation. Aragorn turned and glared at Nevada, which she met with her own smug look. The look faltered, however, when Pippin's voice rose up out of pure curiosity." *Could* you lunge at him right now?"  
  
Nevada seethed and glowered down at Pippin, who retreated a step back." That's not the point, Pippin!" she reprimended. In her annoyance, she temporarily forgot about the position of her right knee, and ended up taking a heavy step with that foot. Agonizing pain went through her knee, and she tried not to cringe. She hurt so bad in so many places, this wasn't fair...Nevada looked up and met the Elf's eyes once more." Just do it," she told him in a pain-filled, defeated voice." End it."  
  
" What?!" Aragorn bit out the exclamation and whipped his head around to give her an amazed look. She just shrugged at him, and he shook his head, disgruntled. She was the only person he knew who would say something like that. He wasn't given much time to ponder the sanity of his friend, when one Elf made himself known from the others by stepping forward from the group of silent, blonde warriors.   
  
" A dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The words were haughty, and the voice held notes of pride that was obvious to even the hobbits. One of the Elven warriors made himself known from the others by stepping forward and up to the Fellowship. His dark blue eyes were trained on the dwarf, hints of disdain swirling through their depths. He wore a gray uniform like the others, with black leggings, and long blonde hair that swept down to his broad shoulders.  
  
Gimli snarled at the arrogant Elf, using every dwarfish curse he knew in his mind to slander the Elven man.   
  
Nevada took in Haldir's form, from his clothing to the way he held himself, and decided that she did not like this Elf. At all. At the same moment, Haldir's gaze went to her, and a wave of insult swept through her at his incredulous stare. He, in turn, took in her battered form, from the bloodied knee, bandaged arm, cuts and bruises like most everyone in the Fellowship, and the last remnants of a black eye that colored her left eye yellow and pale purple. His expression took on a demeaning 'What happened to *this* one?', before he dismissed her with a look that made Nevada stiffen, and turned to Aragorn.  
  
Yes, she very much hated this Elf.  
  
" Haldir o' Lorien," Aragorn raised his hand to his chest in a formal greeting gesture, and Haldir nodded in acceptance.  
  
Haldir, Nevada thought to herself. I'll have to remember that name.  
  
" Henion anmron, boe ammen i dulu lnn. Boe ammen veriad lnn," Aragorn continued.*   
  
" What?" Nevada whispered in confusion, and Liana and the hobbits wore the same look.' Nice way to keep the rest of us informed, Aragorn,' Nevada snapped in her mind at him, giving him a baleful glare.  
  
" Aragorn, these woods are perilous!" Gimli suddenly shouted out, turning everyone's attention to the dwarf. His eyes shifted from his companions to the Elven warriors, and his lip curled in disdain. He didn't trust them, especially when they held arms against him and his companions." We should go back!"  
  
" You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood," Haldir's vision swept over to Gimli, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the dwarf." You cannot go back." The march warden's cold blue eyes paused at Gimli, before turning and stopping at Frodo. The young hobbit looked up and found himself caught in the Elf's gaze. He seemed to stare right through him, and it unnerved him. Did he know he had the Ring? Would he try and take it for this Lady of the Wood, or...Frodo didn't know. But he didn't like being stared at by the strange Elf.  
  
" Come," Haldir finally spoke softly." She is waiting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liana stared darkly at the Elven warriors accompanying them along Lothlorien's pathways and trees. They were silent; faces etched in stone, not saying a word to anyone but the faint responses they gave their leader, Haldir. She did not care for his haughtiness, either, and was starting to wonder if coming here had been the best thing. Were there any alternatives to these unfriendly faces that seemed to loathe anyone not of Elven blood? Shaking her head slightly, Liana reminded herself that it wouldn't do good to wonder. They were here, and that was that.  
  
She noted that Frodo looked worried, yet awed at the same time. He had good reason to worry; he didn't know who these people were, or where they were taking him, and it was enough to even make her worry. She related to the certain awe that lit up his blue eyes, for she knew hers did, as well. The area they were in was magnificent, she had to admit - she could stare at the trees and the streams all day. There was constant movement along the trees, as well - falling leaves, birds flitting from branch to branch, and a light breeze going through and ruffling the branches and golden leaves. Yes, her surroundings were a wonderful change of scenery, but it meant nothing if the people inhabiting it turned out to be just as silent and cold as its warriors.  
  
Nevada still used Aragorn as a crutch to walk, and she kept quiet while he spoke to Haldir in the elvish tongue. She didn't look too happy about it, Liana smiled to herself; in fact, she looked ready to smack the expressions off their faces. It was pretty rude to speak in a language ones charge couldn't understand. Nevada's gaze shifted to her friend, and they shared a look. Aragorn laughed quietly at something Haldir said, and Nevada rolled her eyes, making Liana smile. They really needed to learn how to speak Elvish.  
  
The roaring of a body of water became apparent as they walked, and soon everyone was looking for a break in the foliage that would explain the sound. When it came, the companions stared at a racing, dark blue stream at least ten feet wide, with no bridge in sight.  
  
" Where's the bridge?" Nevada asked.  
  
Haldir gave her an unreadable look, and she fought the urge to sneer at him." There is no bridge."  
  
Startled, she gaped at him." What?"  
  
" I believe I spoke clearly the first time," he responded, annoyance in his tone. She glared at his back as he turned back around and whistled; low and long. From across the deep stream, another Elf stepped out of hiding and nodded. Haldir pulled out a coil of gray rope and threw it skillfully across. The other Elf caught it, and proceeded to tie it to the trunk of a slim but strong tree.  
  
" What is he doing?" Merry asked Pippin quietly, who shrugged.  
  
" No bridge?" Nevada asked, still stuck on his first statement. Baffled, she gestured to the large trees behind her." Is there anything else that we can use? A tree, even?"  
  
Haldir turned quickly, his expression horrified. The Elven warriors nearby mirrored it, and she felt like she had said something incredibly stupid. But she was right, dammit! What was wrong with using a tree to get across?  
  
" Nay, we will do nothing of the sort, foolish girl," Haldir told her, teeth clenched in irritation. She bared her teeth at him and fought back a wave of extreme anger at being insulted by this high and mighty Elf.  
  
" Celebrant is already a strong stream here," Haldir informed them after he had calmed down somewhat, shooting a last glare at the upstart faerie standing before him." It runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north, unless we must. But in these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges." He gave Nevada another look, and she gave him a dirty one." This is how we must cross." He fastened his end of the rope around another tree, and to everyone's amazement besides a choice few, ran lightly across it.  
  
Nevada felt her mouth drop open, then quickly closed it and merely stared. He expected her to do...that? Glancing down at her knee, she applied some pressure and hissed under her breath. There was no way she would be able to keep her balance on that thing, let alone cross it as fast as he did. She could hardly walk as it was. Folding her arms, Nevada stood there and shook her head, glaring at Haldir's makeshift bridge." Well, I suppose I will walk a ways and try to find another way across. Either that, or I will sit here and wait for you to come back after you're finished speaking with Galadriel."  
  
Her comment elicited various reactions from the fellowship. The hobbits gaped at her, Boromir, Liana, and Legolas looked as if she had lost her mind, and Gimli looked almost cheered by the aspect.' He would,' Nevada thought darkly. Aragorn was one of the ones gaping, until he shook himself out of it and in turn shook her arm slightly.  
  
" Stop talking this nonsense," he told her quietly but firmly." We are not leaving anyone behind."  
  
" I can't-" she began, then, out of slight embarrassment, lowered her voice to a whisper." I can't cross that," she told him. Her expression was a mixture of frustration and desperation." You cannot expect me to cross this stream on a bloody *rope*! I can hardly walk!"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. He had taken that into account, as well as the fact that neither him, Boromir, Gimli, nor the hobbits would be able to do it, either.  
  
To the man's surprise, Legolas spoke up." I can walk this path, as can Liana, but the others have not the skill or ability. Surely they would not have to swim..?"  
  
Nevada blinked. Was the elf *defending* her and the others? Another blink. Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?  
  
" No," Haldir shook his head." We have two more ropes. We'll fasten them above the first; one shoulder high and another half high for the hobbits. If they hold on to these, they should be able to cross the bridge."  
  
The raven-haired faerie's brows furrowed as she envisioned accomplishing this. She would be able to do it, but it would be very hard going. She'd have to pull herself along. While the thought didn't settle well, she realized that she had no other choice; she would have to cross it that way, or not cross at all.  
  
When the ropes had been set, the fellowship proceeded to cross. Some went very cautiously and slowly, others easier and swifter. Of all the hobbits, Pippin was the fastest and most sure of himself, and Sam fought off a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched the water rush beneath his feet, clutching hard on the rope while he slowly pulled himself along. When Nevada's turn came, she placed her uninjured foot on the shaky rope and gripped the one near her shoulder with both hands. Heaving a breath, she clenched the rope tightly in her fingers and half pulled, half dragged herself across. She kept her gaze focused on the other side and the calm faces of Liana and Legolas, and the anxious faces of the hobbits, and tried her best to ignore the restless water underneath and the pain shooting through her knee, so consuming that tears burned in her eyes. If she slipped, that would be it. So Nevada slowly but surely made her way across, and breathed a sigh of relief when her good foot touched solid ground. She let go of the rope and pressed her red hands together, feeling the chafed skin from the rope burn rub uncomfortably together. Looking back to see Aragorn following on the ropes, she limped over to the others and grudgingly accepted Legolas's arm of support.  
  
She caught her breath and looked at Liana, who half smiled at her." That was fun," she told her friend huffingly." Let's *never* do it again."   
  
Liana's smile turned into a grin." No, walking tightropes isn't exactly our kind of fun."  
  
" You got that right."  
  
" You know, they could've made us swim."  
  
" Yeah, and I would've been screaming halfway down the stream into a set of waterfalls, with my luck."  
  
" You and Gimli, maybe a hobbit or two." Legolas made a sound that could have been a laugh, which caused the girls to look over.  
  
" You would think that was funny," Nevada told him irritably." Liana, you really know how to pick them." Liana laughed and opened her mouth to speak, but Haldir spoke instead.  
  
" Now that everyone is across, we shall continue," he informed them." As was agreed, we shall blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf-"  
  
" What?!" Gimli cut the Elf off sharply." The agreement was made without my consent," he argued justifiably, growing pink in the face with outrage." I will not walk blindfolded like a beggar or prisoner, and I am no spy! I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions!" The Dwarf was very nearly shaking with anger, and his hand was straying dangerously close to his axe as he glared at the march warden of Lothlorien.  
  
" I do not doubt you," Haldir said coolly, with only a thread of agitation at the Dwarf's outburst," yet this is our law."  
  
Gimli planted his feet and closed his hand around the heft of his axe." I will go forward free," he growled," or I will go back and seek my own land!"  
  
" Gimli," Pippin said, startled at the Dwarf's willingness to leave them. Surely it wasn't *that* big of a deal, was it? But by the looks on everyone else's faces, it was.  
  
" You cannot go back," Haldir told him sternly. Gimli snarled and drew his axe from his belt, and the Elven warriors pulled taut their own bows, ready to aim at the obstinate Dwarf on command.  
  
" A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" Legolas fairly hissed out, his narrow gray-blue eyes focused on Gimli. While Legolas was not so sure he agreed with the method of blindfolding, he knew there was nothing he could do to sway the march wardens.  
  
A plan had been formulating in Aragorn's mind, and when he reached his decision, he stepped forward, in between Gimli and the Elves." It is hard upon the Dwarf to be singled out," he told Haldir matter-of-factly." Therefore, I propose that we shall all be blindfolded, even Legolas."  
  
Liana looked startled, the hobbits looked crestfallen, and Nevada and Legolas gaped." What?!" Nevada snapped at Aragorn. Some bright idea he had!' Who appointed him leader anyway?!' Nevada thought angrily.  
  
Gimli looked at all their faces and broke into laughter." A merry troop of fools we shall look!" Ignoring the murderous looks he was getting from a few of the members of the fellowship, he continued on." Will Haldir lead us all on a string? But I will be content, as long as Legolas is blindfolded, as well."  
  
Legolas's mouth open, then closed, then opened again. He was thoroughly insulted that Aragorn would suggest they all be blindfolded; an Elf being blindfolded in a territory of Elves! What was he thinking?" I am an Elf and a kinsman here," he explained, clearly aggravated.  
  
" A plague on the stiff necks of Elves," Aragorn murmured rhetorically. Legolas turned his hot, incensed gaze on the human, who only shrugged apologetically." The Company shall all fare alike," he told them, but more so to Legolas." It is only fair. Come, blind our eyes, Haldir!"  
  
" He must've gotten knocked in the head in Moria," Nevada rationalized through gritted teeth." It's the only thing that explains these really dumb ideas that pop into that human's brain."  
  
" Either that or he left his brain in Moria," Liana muttered darkly, not happy at all that she was to be blindfolded and led like a stray puppy through the golden wood of Lothlorien. She wanted to see this place, not be dragged along like a common criminal! Sighing in frustration, she didn't have but another split second to look at glower at Aragorn and the Elves before a white cloth went over her eyes and her world was pitched in blackness.  
  
Nevada went blind, as well, and felt it being tied at the back of her head. A hand closed around her arm, and when she tried to jerk it away, it held fast.  
  
" Relax, young Faerie," a fair Elven voice told her." I am to assist you in walking. Unless you believe you can manage?"  
  
She bit back a sharp retort, and with one quick movement shook her head. She started to walk slowly, and the arm of the Elf kept her steady as they all began their sightless walk through the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
* Click on the review button and leave an awesome review! Thank you!* 


	21. Rest Assured

Author's Note: Hello again! Welcome to the 21st installment in A True Fellowship! I hope you enjoy your stay, and you're welcome to pick up any refreshments to keep you going before you begin your reading. Hehe. This college thing is pretty cool - little stressful at times, both Jen and myself are finding out, but it's all good. Plus I'm going home this weekend! Woo-hoo! It's been almost a month since I've been home, and I cannot wait to see my family and my dog and my cat again, lol. I had a lot of fun with the beginning of this chapter, along with a quirky idea from Jen *wink*. Thank Jen for the rousing house number we'll be doing around page four, lol. It was so funny, cause as soon as I got done writing that part, we had a big storm over here and every one had to cram in the hall because the tornado sirens went off, and a ton of girls started singing it. Fun times. The later the chapter gets the more...not so fun times it gets. Let me warn you now, I was listening to a lot of depressing Blessid Union of Souls, Counting Crows, and the song that the lyrics are for right here. And I was tired, so keep that in mind. And I'm rambling. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews, and *please* keep reviewing so we can keep writing knowing people are reading it! Have fun!  
  
Come to me now  
  
And lay your hands over me  
  
Even if it's a lie  
  
Say it will be all right  
  
And I shall believe  
  
~'I Shall Believe' by Sheryl Crow  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Haldir led the Fellowship along paths that he had known his entire life, twisting and turning through the trails of the golden wood of Lothlorien. He knew exactly where they were, how far they were from Caras Galadhon, and where each path that branched off of the main one led to. The path to his left led to a clearing where he knew a herd of deer fed, and the clear, dirt path to his right led to a cluster of tarans used for his men. Each trail they passed, Haldir held a fond memory for, something which should have cheered him up.  
  
However, it did not.  
  
" I still don't understand why we have to be blindfolded."  
  
Haldir felt his back molars grind together in an effort to keep his face expressionless. The raven haired Faerie had not shut up since they begun this little trip, and she could not simply fathom that this was the way it was supposed to be. In the beginning, it was only supposed to be for the dwarf, but the Dunedain had insisted they all be blindfolded, so he did not know why she continued to blame him. Or complain about it.  
  
" It wasn't my idea to blindfold all of you," Haldir explained as patiently as he could manage.  
  
" No, it was Aragorn's," she hissed, turning her head in the direction she thought Aragorn was in." Thanks."  
  
" It was only fair," he replied back calmly.  
  
" Whatever. Haldir, you could have told him no," she continued irritably."I don't get the big deal behind this blindfolding thing. What are you people trying to hide, anyway?"  
  
There was more than one reason why he did not like Faeries, Haldir thought with exasperation, and their persistent natures was one of the many. Whatever possessed Lord Elrond to include those two in the Fellowship, he would never know, but it made him wonder what on Middle Earth the Elven lord could have been thinking. The dark blonde did not say much, but he got the distinct impression that she did not want to be here; her angry looks from before did not help. He didn't perceive any problems from her, but he knew the black haired one was a problem from the moment she began talking back to Golradir. Her injury (one of the many) made her a liability, but to her credit she kept up fair enough with Amras aiding her. He would be able to tolerate her presence better, however, if she did not insist upon talking to makeup for her loss of eyesight. Not to mention when that talking included purposefully trying to get a rise out of him.  
  
" Some hospitality," the Faerie muttered, but Haldir's sharp hearing picked it up. The marchwarden turned his head back to briefly glare at her form, walking as lightly as her knee would allow along the path. Everyone behind him was blindfolded except for Amras, next to Nevada, and Golradir bringing up the rear, for which he was thankful for. He really did not want to explain the dark looks he was periodically sending in the Faeries' and the dwarf's direction.  
  
Amras caught his marchwarden's glare, and fought back a small smile. Haldir really had no patience for anyone other than that of Elven blood, and it was amusing to see him deal with the likes of dwarves and Faeries. The young soldier himself could not believe he was aiding a Faerie; he had never even seen one before. Now that he looked at her, he realized that they were not that physically different from elves at all. In fact, the only difference Amras could find was in their skin; it was tan, whereas Elven skin was pale. The way the two women dressed was certainly different, and Amras had never seen a woman so...beaten before in his life. This one, Nevada was her name, had multiple bruises and cuts, a healing black eye, of all things, and a busted knee. He had heard that women Faeries fought just as extremely as the men, but he wasn't sure if he believed it until now. After seeing these two and the weapons they carried, he believed it.  
  
" Are we there yet?" a feminine voice asked near his ear. Amras looked over at the Faerie, who had turned her head as if to look at him.  
  
He stared at the gray cloth covering her eyes and shook his head as he spoke." Nay, it will be another few hours. Does your knee pain you?"  
  
Yes, it hurts like holy hell, you dense Elfling, she thought in irritation. Nevada was fully prepared to deliver a smarting insult, then decided against it. She was too tired to bother, and besides; she couldn't see a damn thing. She didn't put it past him to let go of her waist and let her fend for herself. Nevada only sighed at him and let her head drop slightly." I'm fine."  
  
Amras looked at her, bemused. He knew she was in pain; it was so like Faeries to deny the obvious." Do you always deny the truth?"  
  
Her head snapped up, and she turned her blind face to him. Her eyebrows were drawn together, so he knew she was glaring." No, I do not, Amdir." So much for not bothering.  
  
" Amras."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Remember, I am the one supporting you."  
  
" I bet you'd get a real laugh out of seeing me trip and fall on my face, wouldn't you?" she asked sightlessly.  
  
Amras frowned at the slight bitter edge in her tone." No, I would not." When she didn't say anything, he continued on hesitantly." Why do you think I would?"  
  
She made a sound of disbelief." No matter what I may feel about you, I know you haven't been living under a rock your whole life. Your people hate us, and the feeling is just about mutual."  
  
" I have no reason to hate you," Amras replied, surprising himself. He never considered it a hate between the two races, although he was sure some felt that way. While he did not harbor any serious prejudices towards Faeries himself, he certainly did not trust them. She didn't trust him, either. Amras hesitated for a moment, then asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since they started talking." How...how do you view us? In general. I am curious, for it must not be with much joy."  
  
Nevada was quiet for a moment, lips pursed in thought as she mulled over his question." We dislike you because you dislike us."  
  
Amras shook his head." That was not the answer I was looking for."  
  
" Then answer me: what do elves think of us?" Nevada shifted the arm she had around his shoulders slightly." Why do you hate us so much?"  
  
" 'Tis not hate, as I said before," Amras answered uncomfortably." And not all of us feel the same way. A lot of how we feel as has been passed down from generations. Most of us have never come in contact with you, like me."  
  
" You've never met a Faerie?" she asked in surprise.  
  
" No," he admitted." I know you have met elves."  
  
" Yes," she answered with a slight smirk." And nearly every elf I've met has looked down his or her nose at me; cold, distant and emotionless. You don't give us a reason to like you, anyhow."  
  
Amras was silent as he thought about her response." Elves are not entirely at fault," he said at length." Although I must admit that we can be just as stubborn."  
  
Nevada snorted." Wow, finally an Elf who admits it."  
  
He shot her a slightly annoyed glance." Your sarcastic remarks certainly do not help the stereotype."  
  
" And what's our stereotype?" Nevada asked back.  
  
" Loud, emotional, brash, and extremely hardheaded."  
  
Nevada grimaced. She couldn't exactly disagree with that." Not all of us are like that."  
  
" Not all elves are cold, distant and emotionless."  
  
" I...guess that's true," she grudgingly admitted. After seeing Legolas around Liana, her view on the Elf had certainly changed somewhat." But us realizing that doesn't change the feeling of thousands of Faeries and elves who might have more reasons to hate."  
  
" I agree," Amras said quietly. He gave her a sidelong look, studying her quietly. Then shifted his gaze to the other Faerie, walking quietly behind Aragorn. She held herself almost royally, and had a quiet, grieving air around her. The feelings coming off of Nevada were not exactly happy ones, either. He was coming to realize that they were not all that different than elves, not only physically, but mentally. Yes, they were more emotional, but now that he had spoken with Nevada, it put a lot of views in perspective.   
  
" You are not at all what I expected you to be," the blonde Elf continued." Neither of you are that different from us."  
  
" That surprises you?" Nevada asked, snorting slightly." Exactly how old are you?"  
  
" I am not going to answer that," Amras replied, stiffening.  
  
" Why not?" she taunted, a funny sight to behold since half of her face was covered with a gray cloth." Frightened that I might prove to be older? Which I think I am."  
  
" What makes you think that?" Amras asked, bemused.  
  
Nevada took a deep breath and let it out." You're not afraid to speak to me," she answered." You're not letting your pride get in the way of your curiosity, which is something elves much older than you have done many times in the past. Your tone of voice isn't demeaning, but truthful. Moreover, you're treating me like an equal."  
  
The Elf stared at her for a long moment, abruptly surprised at her in depth response. The implication of her speech should have insulted him, but he saw the sad truth in it. He had heard soldiers of Lorien speak of Faeries in the same tone she spoke of, and while he never participated in their impertinent remarks, he never stopped them, either.  
  
" I take it I'm right?" she asked when he didn't respond immediately.  
  
Amras blinked." About what, my age?  
  
Nevada made an exasperated sound." Yes, about your age."  
  
" Yes," he nodded slowly." How old are you?"  
  
" You never told me exactly how old you were, so I won't tell you," she retorted back." Besides, you're not supposed to ask a woman her age."  
  
Amras raised an eyebrow." That's a silly concept-"  
  
" Drop it, Amras."  
  
The Elf opened his mouth to speak, his face indignant, but he caught a look from Haldir, and stayed silent.  
  
Frodo has been listening to their conversation attentively, fascinated at the discussion of hatred between the two races. He had heard it addressed at the council, rather vehemently, and it had startled him. He never knew their dislike of each other went that deep, like that of elves and dwarves. It was sad, really; he didn't understand why the two didn't get along. Nevada and Amras spoke of personality differences between the two that the other didn't care for, but that wouldn't explain the deep resentment. After all, some hobbits didn't like the way other hobbits acted, but that didn't constitute for open hostility. Frodo vowed silently to ask either Nevada or Liana, or even Legolas, what this strife came about from. He liked the three, and they seemed to get along fine. Perhaps their civility towards one another was due to circumstance, but he didn't think it was that way between Legolas and Liana. He knew they were attracted to one another, although Liana was a little more hesitant to admit it. He liked her, especially after she was willing to run back to her friend to save her from falling. He thought that was really brave; plus, she was nice, and approachable. He had never met Faeries before these two, but he grew fond of them both, not to mention Legolas, as well. The Elf had a merry laugh and a cool head about him.  
  
The hobbit mused to himself about all of this as he walked silently with Sam behind him and Merry in front. The cloth over his eyes pitched his whole world in darkness, but he found that his other senses had sharpened considerably. He could hear every little sound around him; the footsteps of those around him, the murmur of conversation between Nevada and Amras and Aragorn and Haldir in Elvish, the rustling of the leaves through the wind, and the song of dozens of birds in the forest around them. Frodo could feel the leaves of nearby plants and trees brush against his arms and face, and the wind felt gloriously cool. Although he could not see his surroundings, he imagined it to be gorgeous, full of green plants and golden leaves. The air smelled clean and fragrant, and Frodo wished with all his heart they could get there and he could see all that he envisioned.   
  
The hobbit could almost convince himself to forget the pain that he bore on a necklace around his neck, but when he went too far in his dreams of sight, a twinge of pain in his chest ever reminded him of its presence. Surrounded by all the beautiful sounds and feeling of tranquility in his mind, he hated the intrusion. Now, more than ever, he wanted to be left at peace so when he was unblindfolded, he could enjoy it while it lasted. The grief of Gandalf's passing had hit him hard, but he found a certain measure of ease in this wood, only tempered by the strange thoughts he had when they first entered. Was it the Lady Galadriel that had spoken to him in his mind? It had to have been, for he knew no one else could have known what it was that he carried. It alarmed him that she knew, but Gimli had said that she was a powerful sorceress.  
  
Frodo's thoughts grew heavier until he felt a headache brewing in the back of his skull. Wincing, he reached up and rubbed at his temple rhythmically to ease the growing pain. His feet found the path quite easily, for which he as thankful. It was a wonder he hadn't tripped and fell over something sooner.  
  
The hobbit brought his attention to the voices in front of him again, moreover to the odd melody coming out of Nevada. Frowning to himself, he listened to her half sing a tune that he knew. He had heard it at the Green Dragon before, so how did she know it?  
  
" Ninety-six pints of beer on the wall, ninety-six pints of beer!" Nevada sang to herself, bobbing her head in tune with the words." Take one down, pass it around, ninety-five pints of beer on the wall!"  
  
Amras stared in disbelief at the female Faerie; or rather, at the raunchy song she was singing. He exchanged a look with Golradir in the back, who raised his eyebrows back at him and slowly shook his head with ire.  
  
Liana was shaking her head in much the same way, although a small smile of amusement grazed her face. Gimli snorted at the singing Faerie from his part of the line, and shouted," You're a terrible singer, lass!"  
  
" Shut up, Gimli! Ninety-four pints of beer on the wall, ninety-four pints of beer!" Nevada continued indignantly." Take one down, pass it around, ninety-three pints of beer on the wall!" She sung one more, paused, then added," Everybody, now! Ninety-three pints of beer on the wall, ninety-three pints of beer!" To the Elves' horror, Merry and Pippin joined in, and then Frodo, who coaxed a reluctant Sam into singing with him." Take one down, pass it around, ninety-two pints of beer on the wall!" The five sung off-key to the drunken bar song until the rest of the Fellowship were either glaring beneath their blindfolds or singing along.  
  
Haldir's breath hissed out as the obstinate Faerie kept singing the terrible tune. He turned his head back to give a fierce glare at Nevada, although she couldn't see it. The song was horrifying; what respectable female would sing about pints of beer for fun? The again, she was a Faerie; they weren't exactly known for their feminine qualities.  
  
" Eighty-nine pints of beer on the wall, eighty-nine pints of beer!..."  
  
She's already half dead, Haldir thought malevolently, his mood growing darker and more malicious by the second. It would be a shame not to finish the job...  
  
Amras looked up from Nevada and caught Haldir's gaze again, and nearly blanched. He looked ready to maim. He tapped Nevada on the shoulder to get her attention, then tapped harder when she didn't respond.  
  
" Eighty-seven pints of beer on the wall, eighty-seven pints of beer-"  
  
" Nevada!"  
  
" What, Amras? I'm singing a song," Nevada stopped irritably. The other hobbits continued singing merrily from down the line.  
  
" Haldir is giving you very nasty looks, and if you keep quiet now you might live later," Amras stressed softly.  
  
Nevada's eyebrows shot up." Oh. Shutting up now."  
  
" Good," Amras breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to deal with keeping her from getting killed by his commander.  
  
" Are we there yet, Elf?" Gimli asked, frustration mounting on his gruff, deep voice.  
  
" Almost, Master Dwarf," Haldir replied, fighting to keep the irritation out of his voice and miserably failing. His ears caught the hint of a chuckle coming from Aragorn, which only served to blacken his mood even further. At least Amras got the Faerie to be quiet.  
  
Haldir's heart lightened as he spotted a familiar hill up ahead, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Caras Galadhon was just over that hill, and he would be freed of this dreadful journey with the One Ring present, not to mention the Faeries and dwarves. They didn't make him as uneasy as the Ringbearer did, however. He could feel the shroud of thick darkness surrounding the small object on the hobbit's person, and it made him uneasy. He didn't like the fact that he would be bringing something as evil as the One Ring in the presence of his Lady, but she insisted that they be brought in.  
  
The marchwarden led the line of companions over the hill, and when the view of his home came into his vision, he smiled." We have arrived," he announced, and listened to the various sighs of relief and happiness." Amras, Golradir, unbind their eyes. Let them look upon the beauty of the home of the Lady of Light and Lord of Lothlorien."  
  
" He has to be so dramatic about it," Nevada grumbled, causing Amras to chuckle.  
  
" I heard that, Faerie," Haldir replied tightly without turning around.  
  
" Damn your Elven ears," Nevada complained under her breath.  
  
" It would be within your best interests to stay quiet," Amras advised with mirth as he unwrapped the cloth around her head.  
  
" Do you think he even knows my name?" she asked him as she felt the cloth unraveling across her eyes and hair. The bind was removed, and Nevada sucked in a breath and blinked rapidly against the flare of the setting sun. All she could make out was a lot of trees and talans in the near distance and, blinking, she looked around slowly.  
  
" I'm sure he knows your name, he just chooses not to use it to spite you," a voice pointed out helpfully. Nevada found herself looking into a friendly, attractive Elven face. Opaque green eyes studied her thoughtfully, and the pale face was framed by long, light golden hair pulled back in the traditional Elven braid.  
  
" Nice to put a face to the name," Nevada commented, cocking her own head to take in Amras's young features.  
  
He nodded, smiling slightly." I could say the same."  
  
Frodo squinted his eyes as the light flooded his vision, then reached up to rub them until he could see comfortably. The young hobbit craned is neck to take in all the gorgeous trees, just as he had envisioned them, and smiled slightly. He felt more at peace here than any other point or place during their journey, save Rivendell.  
  
" Wow," Pippin exclaimed once his vision has been returned." Those are big treehouses!"  
  
" Talans," Amras, Legolas and Aragorn immediately corrected.  
  
" Same difference," the young hobbit shrugged. Merry gave him a look." What?" Pippin asked defensively.  
  
" We're not going to have to climb up to those things, are we?" Sam asked, worry in his tone. They had walked so far already, and Frodo looked a bit pale to him. More walking would only make it worse.  
  
" Nay, Master Gamgee, we have stairs," Haldir informed him as they began their walk again to the city of Caras Galadhon.  
  
" Stairs?!" Nevada protested.  
  
Haldir took a deep breath and faced her with a calm face." Yes, stairs. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
" Her knee isn't particularly at its best," Liana responded for her friend, pinning Haldir with a cool stare of her own." Stairs will be difficult to maneuver without some help. Since we are all weary from our previous turmoils, I am sure she will be able to receive aide from Lothlorien's finest?"  
  
The Elf and the Faerie stared at each other for a moment, gazes unreadable, until Haldir nodded curtly." Of course." He turned on his heel and spoke to Amras and Golradir in elvish. Nevada looked at Liana, not sure how to respond to her friend's words.  
  
Before she could, however, Haldir was in her face. Rearing back, Nevada blurted out," Jeez, pop out of nowhere would you?"  
  
His eyes were a frosty blue as he spoke." Amras and Golradir will assist you up the stairs to meet with the Lady Galadriel." He walked away before she could respond, and found herself between the two blonde Elven warriors.  
  
" How many stairs?" she asked Amras in a low voice. He smiled slightly and shook his head.  
  
" It's going to be a long walk, Nevada."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark by the time they started their ascend of the grand Elven staircases of Caras Galadhon. Unearthly glows came from hanging lanterns strategically placed to make them seem like fireflies, beautiful eerie yellow smudges in the darkness. The blonde heads of elves could be seen present in other talons close by the staircase they were going up, heads that would turn and watch them go curiously as they made their way up.  
  
The stairs wound themselves around the enormously thick trunks of the trees of the city, and they were encased on each side with long, spindly metal that made designs such as leaves and flowers. Their beauteous surroundings made each fellowship member aware of their aching for comfort and sleep, which made for heavy eyelids and eyes sparked with quiet awe.  
  
Aragorn felt the slight ache in his calf muscles from the tremendous amount of stairs they had already passed. It had been a long while since he had cause for taking these stairways, and each time was worse and seemed longer than the last. He also knew that if he was tired, he could only imagine how the hobbits must feel. Frodo seemed to be holding out okay, and Merry and Pippin were busy taking in the lights and elegance of Galadriel's home, but Sam seemed to be having some difficult. Frowning, Aragorn realized the little hobbit was still carrying a great deal of weight on his back. Not only his pack, but Frodo's, as well. Giving the hard little worker an exasperated look behind his back, Aragorn jumped up a step and reached down to Sam.  
  
The hobbit felt someone pulling at his pack and, startled, he looked over." Strider!" he exclaimed." Did you need something?"  
  
" Your pack," Aragorn explained. When Sam looked at him in confusion, Aragorn shook his head and gently took both loads off of the hobbit's back.  
  
Sam blushed and tried to pull one back." It's fine, really Strider, I'm all right with them-"  
  
" Walk, Sam," the human chided gently, then fell back into place and continued walking with both packs. Legolas took one of them, and the two carried them the rest of the way.  
  
Nevada watched the human, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. That was awfully nice of him, she thought to herself, then abruptly forgot her train of thought when her knee gave another twinge. Baring her teeth silently, she continued to labor along with her helpers to get her up the confounded staircase.  
  
" Is it much further?" she asked with gritted teeth. The stairs had been horrendous from the get-go, even with the aide of Amras and Golradir. It was a little more bearable, she supposed, with Amras chatting happily away in her ear. She didn't mind the Elf that much, in fact, found him quite amusing. He was as young as she presumed, even looked young, but she had yet to get an actual number from him. She had no doubt he was skilled in battle, but the way she saw it, he was harmless as a puppy and just as friendly as one.  
  
" Only a little further, than we will arrive," Amras assured her." There will be healers there, as well."  
  
" Just what I need, an elvish healer," she responded sarcastically.  
  
Golradir looked insulted and Amras frowned." They will not treat you any differently because of your race, if that is what you're thinking," Amras told her, still frowning slightly." I am sure your healers are the same way."  
  
Nevada half shrugged and kept quiet, not willing to create any more ripples in the pool of prejudice. She just wanted to see the end to this bloody staircase.  
  
The end did come, and the fellowship welcome the sight of the broad, flat talan in front of them. The surface seemed to glow a faint silver, and a few of the fellowship felt hesitant to dirty the pretty floor with their mud-ridden shoes, but they were led on nonetheless.  
  
Haldir stopped them in front of a short staircase and told them to wait for the Lady and Lord to come out. Golradir left with him, but Amras stayed to help Nevada, much to her chagrin. She insisted she was fine, but the Elf knew fatigue and pain when he saw it, and felt that if he let her go, she would be on the floor in less than a minute.  
  
The wait amounted to a held breath of excitement and apprehension for them; the hobbits shifted their feet and their gazes, and the immortals kept their steady gaze towards the front. An Elf came up to announce the arrival of the Lord and Lady, and eleven pairs of eyes swiveled to the top of the staircase.  
  
A blinding light appeared at the top, then dimmed to obtain the form of an Elven man and woman slowly descending the staircase. The ethereal, blue-silver light basked the fellowship in its warm glow, bringing with it feelings of comfort and soothe that lightened the hearts of most present.  
  
As the angelic beings made their way down the staircase, their features became more apparent. Merry felt his eyes widen as he and Pippin stared mutely at the two beautiful Elves before them. Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads respectively, and Nevada and Liana stared openly at them, unable to take their gazes away from their royal hosts.  
  
Gimli felt his guard dissolve as she came closer. The Dwarf stared in unabashed awe at the beautiful, elegant creature stopped mere feet away. She held the hand of her husband, both pale, bright and regal in the night. He suddenly felt dirty in their presence; unwashed and heathen-like in front of their awesome beauty. Of hers. The Elven man stared at them with dark, thoughtful eyes, yet she kept her lids down. Impossibly long, wavy, pale blonde hair made its way down her shoulders and back, giving color to the bright white dress she wore to match her husband's robes. The hair was tucked behind delicately pointed ears by a silver and gold circlet crown, wrought to look like the fairest of leaves around her golden head.  
  
Gimli had never seen anything so beautiful as the Lady Galadriel that night.  
  
Celeborn studied each member of the Fellowship; each tired, dirty and hurting member. They looked as if they had been to Mordor and back already. He looked them over again, and realized a key person was missing. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he spoke to them." Ten that are here, but eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me; where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."  
  
Liana looked down from her rapt gaze on the two, a gesture repeated by many members of the fellowship. She exchanged a quiet, somber look with Nevada. Old hurts opened, and each heart felt grief weigh it down heavily. No one, however, was willing to speak of it first.  
  
It was done for them. The Lady Galadriel lifted her gaze to the Fellowship, and they couldn't help but look up. Those who had never met the queen before were struck by her eyes; blue pools of eternal wisdom and memory that caught their absolute attention, entrancing them with the power behind those eyes. The knowledge.  
  
Stars, Liana thought suddenly. It looked like there were stars in her eyes.  
  
The Lady finally spoke, and her voice was low and almost wondering." He has fallen into Shadow." Celeborn turned his head and looked at his wife, face passive but eyes surprised.  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly to confirm it, and Legolas looked down. Galadriel's gaze began to search the members, reaching Boromir first. His breath came quicker, and he found it hard to meet her eternal gaze for very long. Looking away, his brow furrowed in thought and his eyes were troubled. He looked around uncomfortably, eyes darting anywhere but the Lady of the Wood before him. Legolas looked up and at the legendary Elf for a brief moment, eyes slightly wide and marveling, and Merry and Pippin mirrored his look. Liana could not bring herself to look away from the Lady's gaze, but was rather thrust deeper in their azure depths. She tilted her head slightly, as if hearing something, then blinked and stared in confusion and awe. Nevada held the same look, as did Sam and Gimli, before Galadriel spoke again.  
  
" The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she continued, her voice holding a slight edge to it." Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Galadriel's gaze met Aragorn's, and for one silent moment, they stared at each other. She gave him a meaningful look, then turned her eyes upon the man of Gondor." Yet hope remains as long as the Company is true." Boromir held her gaze for the barest of seconds, then looked away. Galadriel wisely held in a smile and looked away.  
  
" Do not let your hearts be troubled." Her voice became soothing and smooth, a balm to their souls like one that would heal a wound." Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow."   
  
Frodo listened to her voice raptly, looking forward to everything she spoke of. He wanted a bed and sleep so badly it made him want to weep, and her offer to rest sounded so tempting. He listened attentively, however, until another one came into his head.  
  
*Welcome, Frodo of the Shire.*  
  
The hobbit jumped slightly and stared at the Lady in disbelief. Looking around, Frodo realized no one else heard her say it. As she spoke to the others out loud, her eyes found his and held them for what seemed an eternity.  
  
" Tonight, you shall sleep in peace," Galadriel concluded to the weary fellowship.  
  
It was she that spoke to me in the forest, Frodo thought wildly, still watching her as surely as she watched him. What did she want from him? What was she trying to gain by speaking to him in his head?  
  
*One who has seen the Eye!*  
  
Frodo gasped and unconsciously clutched at the Ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nevada sat quietly, watching as the healer work on her uplifted knee. Every once and a while the emotionless mask of her face broke with a twinge of pain, before vanishing as soon as the pain left. She didn't feel up to giving them a fight; they were working silently, efficiently, and she was just too tired and weary to care about anything but curling up in a bed.  
  
" How did you come about this wound, miss?" one of the healer's asked distantly while she finished cleaning away the blood around the scraped and raw skin.  
  
" Slipped on a rocky ledge," she answered just as remotely." Went down hard on that knee."  
  
" You sure did," one of the other healer's remarked, younger looking than the one currently tending her." It looks awful."  
  
" Tar¡!" the older healer scolded. Tar¡ looked down, and the healer softened the rebuke with," It only looks that way because I'm not finished cleaning it. Could you get me some fresh bandages, please?" She nodded and got up to fetch them, and the healer gave Nevada an apologetic look." Forgive Tar¡. She is quite new here."  
  
" It's fine," Nevada shrugged. The other healer came back and handed her elder the bandages. Her brown eyes lit with morbid curiosity over the strange Faerie, but Nevada didn't feel like compensating her interest. Her good mood from before had waned considerably, mostly due to the agonizing walk up the stairs and the equally dismal moods of her companions. She wondered how Aragorn and Liana were doing.  
  
" Miss?"  
  
" Yes?" Nevada asked. She wasn't used to being around so many Elves, or rather, so many people. They had been alone for so long, and now among all this civilization...It was such a foreign feeling." Did you say something?"  
  
The healer gave her a small smile." We have a change of clothes for you here. 'Tis only for the night, but you will receive another gown for the day while we wash the clothes you came in."  
  
" Oh." Nevada blinked and looked down at the nightgown the Elven woman held. She reached out and touched the soft fabric, marveling at how soft the light gray material was compared to her traveling clothes.  
  
" We have a warm bath ready for you, as well. Come, we'll help you get there." The healer held out her arm, and Nevada took it, allowing the woman to lead her across the room and into a different now, where a steaming bath awaited her. Nevada felt a wave of gratification and happiness at the prospect of a bath.  
  
" Thank you," she told the woman before she left, and meant it. Their kindness towards her was dumbfounding, yet a sweet relief from the long traveling they had endured. She walked towards the bath, and found the gown still in her hands. Nevada was suddenly struck by the gray color; gray, like Gandalf. Overwhelmed by the sudden lump of emotion in her throat, she swallowed it back and the stinging in her eyes. Gripping the fabric tightly, she fought over her own emotions for long seconds, then finally released the fabric and set it down on a chair. A bath was what she needed; a long one, and she would be fine.  
  
Aragorn stepped out of the healer's room next to Nevada's, more clean than he had been since Rivendell. His dark, curling hair still dripped, the top of his head shiny from its dark, clean wetness. He walked down to Nevada's doorway, curious at her condition, and nearly walked into one of the younger healer's.  
  
" Oh!" the healer flushed and stepped back." I am sorry, I did not see you!"  
  
" It is all right," he nodded reassuringly." Is Nevada still in there?" Aragorn leaned his head back to catch a glimpse of the inside of the room, frowning when he found it empty.  
  
" She is taking a bath right now, Sir," the healer responded.  
  
" Do you know if she will be all right?" he asked." Her wound, I mean."  
  
Tar¡ winced." My healing instructor did not say, but it looked to be a very bad wound."  
  
Aragorn nodded." How long will it take to heal?"  
  
" From the way it looked, it could take as long as two weeks, maybe more," she looked at him regretfully.  
  
The Man's eyes widened slightly, but he thanked her and let her walk away. Two weeks, he thought with dismay. That was more time than they had; they could not tarry here for that long. What are you going to do, his mind whispered to him, when the time comes to leave and she's not any better? The thought of leaving her here did not settle well with him at all. It felt wrong to leave her behind. It struck him as wrong to leave any of them behind, but leaving Nevada behind felt even worse. He could not do that to her, but if she did not become better in time, she would be a liability. Her injury would slow them down, and should they ever come under attack...Aragorn swallowed hard at the thought. He did not know if he had the heart to deny Nevada continuance with the Fellowship, not after everything that had happened.  
  
So deep was Aragorn in his discouraging thoughts that he did not notice the appearance of a rather stout dwarf with a fierce scowl on his face.  
  
" Aragorn, son of Arathorn, if you do not answer me this moment-"  
  
" Yes, Gimli? I was just thinking, I apologize," Aragorn replied, trying to quell the mass of bad feelings swirling around in his head concerning Nevada.  
  
" Too busy with your head in the clouds," Gimli snorted, shaking his head." Are you coming with?"  
  
" Coming with where?" the Man asked, face clouding with puzzlement.  
  
The Dwarf spent a long moment giving an irritated stare at the human, who could not help the quirk of his lips into a smile." The Elves are taking us to the place where we are sleeping, and the others have already left. Are you coming with me to catch up to the blasted fellowship?"  
  
Aragorn turned his head and looked in the half open doorway where Nevada was regretfully." Perhaps we should wait for Nevada-"  
  
" She will be awhile, lad, the healers are still with her," Gimli replied." Now I am tired and famished, ranger, so let us move."  
  
The Man reluctantly nodded and followed the short Dwarf down the hall. They only had to walk a short distance before reaching the piece of land and shelter reserved strictly for them. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were pulling out blankets and pillows given by the Elves, and making beds for themselves under the soft glow of the hanging lanterns above their heads. They passed by Liana, who recently looked as if she, too, had bathed. Her golden brown head gleamed like his and her hair hung down her back in fine, wet ropes. She was speaking to an Elf, who was handing her pale yellow fabric, and when Aragorn and Gimli passed by she looked up. Aragorn nodded to her, then stopped walking when she made her way over.  
  
She looked up at the human, then asked in a vaguely puzzled tone," Where is Nevada?"  
  
" She is still at the healers," Aragorn responded. He didn't have the heart to speak of Nevada's condition and worry Liana with the prospect of leaving her here; the Faerie's eyes were clouded with enough turmoil.  
  
Liana nodded her thanks, hesitated, then added," How are you doing?"  
  
Aragorn blinked at her, then smiled." My body aches something fierce, and my head feels as if it is being split apart by ten thousand Dwarven hammers, but other than that, I will live." She laughed quietly and swiftly, to his gratification." And you, Liana?"  
  
Her laughter died and she just smiled, but it was a sad one." I, too, have seen better days." She paused, then spoke again, her voice sober." I want to thank you for leading us thus far, Aragorn." Her eyes met his and held them, and he was once again aware of just how old these Faeries were. The look of approval and affection in her tawny depths humbled him and made him shift a bit." You're an excellent companion, and I admired your courage in Moria. I want to thank you for saving Nevada's life, as well. That, also, was enough to convince me that you won't do too bad at all upon the throne," a twinkle came in her eye and she smiled slightly.  
  
He smiled in return and placed a hand on her thin but strong shoulder." And I admired your tenacity and willingness to lay your life down for every one of us. I look forward to continuing the journey with you, as well, and am honored to fight alongside you in this war." Liana nodded and squeezed the hand on her shoulder affectionately, before excusing herself in the other direction.  
  
" Where are you going, lass?" Gimli called behind her.  
  
She lifted the yellow fabric in one of her hands as she kept walking." Changing, Master Gimli. Unless you were hoping for a show."  
  
Aragorn laughed out loud as Gimli turned red and sputtered incoherently. The Man decided that if the day came for him to be King, he would most definitely want the Faerie leader as an ally and a close friend.  
  
Liana smiled to herself as Gimli's protests came to her ears, becoming more far away as she stepped into the darkened woods to change. Her opinion for the Man who would become king had grown considerably, as did her awareness of what was between him and her best friend. She felt heartened that Nevada was becoming closer someone with as much valor and moral strength as Aragorn did. Aye, he had the makings of a great king.  
  
The Faerie found a small clearing, far enough away for some privacy, yet close enough to still be able to hear their voices faintly. The moonlight was enough for her to be able to see the tall, dark trees around her, giving them and the grass at her feet an eerie glow. Giving a deep sigh, she pulled her shoes off and relished in the feeling of the soft grass beneath her toes. Her muscles ached dully, and added to the general fatigue slowing down her movements and making her mind sluggish with thoughts of sleep.  
  
Liana removed her dirty, mud and dust ridden clothing and placed them unceremoniously in a pile on the grass, and changed into the soft, sheer fabric of the nightgown they gave her. She sighed in pleasure at the feel of the fabric against her skin, and wrapped her fingers in the sleeves of it. It hugged her form just fine, and had enough layers to keep the sheerness from being a problem. She moved to gather her dirty ones together to bring back to the Elf who offered to wash them, but stopped herself short at the sound of voices, closer than those of her companions.  
  
Curious, she stood upright and caught a flash of a gown quite a few yards to her left. There must be a pathway there, she suddenly realized. Two Elves were walking together, and as they passed her by, she couldn't help but hear snatches of their conversation.  
  
"...Hear about the arrival of the Fellowship? Celoth¡n says there are *Faeries* accompanying the Ringbearer. And a *Dwarf*."  
  
Liana's back stiffened, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"...Do not know why they would allow those ruffians to participate. One of them would be liable to take the Ring and use it for her own devices..."  
  
" Savages would do it, too. Thank the Valar they're not staying long. It'll be a blessing to have them out of the Lady's realm."  
  
"...They think they'll find peace here, they're mistaken. No matter what they do, they will never be welcome, along with the blasted Dwarf."  
  
" Not after the death of Gandalf. 'Tis a wonder they're not happy with his demise..."  
  
Liana gaped after the couple, her body rigid with fury. Tears of helpless anger and unwanted shame stung her eyes, and her fists were clenched painfully. How *dare* they say things like that? What gave them the right? She wanted to snarl with contempt at them, find them and confront them, insult them just as much as they insulted her.  
  
She was used to the humiliating remarks. She had been the object of them many times in her childhood and in her dealings with other countries. She was used to being ignored and thought of as ignorant or useless as a leader because she was a Faerie, by Elves, even Men. She also knew that they were not just at fault; Faeries delivered their own harsh and degrading remarks in turn. But she would never get used to them. Every time was just as degrading as the last; and every remark hurt, no matter how much it was heard. She knew it was true for anyone subjected to prejudice.  
  
But for them to even *consider* that her or Nevada would by happy at Gandalf's death made her sick. Liana sat down heavily on a large, rough rock, and could do nothing but stare at the ground and struggle with her emotions. She gritted her teeth and her breath quickened with the effort. She hated them for their degrading words; hated how much each race couldn't stand each other. Legolas flashed through her mind, and she sucked in a breath painfully. She knew he cared, and it hurt. He cared a lot, and it frightened her. She was growing attached to him, and that scared her even more. Was she willing to care back and face all that hatred?  
  
Her mind raced with doubt, confusion, and frustration, and she bit her lip to keep them all back. She thought back to Gandalf, and made a sound of misery. She wanted him here; she wanted to see his kind blue eyes, that absurdly comforting pointed hat of his. A harsh sob escaped from her, the only sound in the lonely woods, and it horrified her. Anger clashing with the blinding grief of the loss of Gandalf left her shaking and fighting tears, and she knew it would be a long while before she would return to the Fellowship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pippin stretched himself out on the soft blanket the kind Elven woman had given him, and munched happily on his late supper. He hadn't tasted food this good since...since home. A brief pang of longing for the Shire filled him, and his face became a bit desolate before brightening again. He would see it again, but until then he would be fine with company of his cousin, Sam, and Frodo.  
  
The young hobbit heard the slight snoring of Gimli a few feet away, and watched as Aragorn set himself down and brought out his sword. Pippin watched him as he began to clean it, his concentration on the weapon absolute.  
  
" Hey, Pippin," Merry sat down on his pillow and peered down at his cousin." Can you hear them?"  
  
Pippin took another bite of pastry and asked through his mouthful," Hear vhat?"  
  
" The Elves, Pip," Merry responded. The young hobbit swallowed and sat up. He cocked his head to the side and strained his hearing until, faintly, he could hear beautiful female voices singing what sounded like a very sad song.  
  
" I hear them!" Pippin gasped.  
  
Legolas found the two listening to the song with rapture, and smiled slightly to himself. He slowed down with his pitcher and water, and informed them," A lament for Gandalf."  
  
Merry looked up, his expression more sober than before." What do they say about him?"  
  
The Elf felt grief slowly roll through him, and he stared down at the hobbit with regret." I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Merry nodded in understanding.  
  
Sam shook his head mournfully as he listened to the song, talking as he continued to fix his blankets and pillow." I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them," he said, remembering Bilbo's birthday party and how awesome the fireworks display was that night, all because of Gandalf. As though suddenly inspired, Sam stood up and recited:" The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green."  
  
Aragorn looked up from his sword and at Sam to hear the rest of his poem, but found the last verse to be unintelligible. Gimli's snoring was in his right ear, and made it hard to hear. Looking over in irritation, Aragorn reached over and hit the Dwarf smartly on the chest. Gimli started and opened his eyes in shock.  
  
" Or after thunder, silver showers," Sam continued." Came falling like a...rain of flowers. Oh, that does not do them justice by a long road," he finished in frustration.  
  
" You'll think of something good later, Sam, I'm sure of it," Frodo assured him with a sad little smile.  
  
Pippin continued to tilt his head and listen to the Elven women sing with a smile." Liana should be here to listen to this. She'd like it."  
  
Legolas looked over sharply." She has not yet come back from changing?"  
  
Merry shook his head." No, but I'm sure she'll come back when she's ready. She might've even gone to check on Nevada." The hobbit wasn't particularly worried because he knew she could take care of herself, and besides; there was no danger here.  
  
The Elf had not seen her, for he had been coming from that direction to get water. Frowning to himself, he set the pitcher down and walked towards the woods.  
  
Pippin looked over at Merry with interested green eyes." I think he's gone after her."  
  
Merry allowed himself a small smile, and snatched one of the carrots from Pippin's plate, ignoring his cry of protest." She'll be fine, then."  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas go and stood up himself, satisfied that he'd bring Liana back. He had a feeling he knew why she was away so long, anyhow. The Man sheathed his sword before stepping out of their area of shelter, and stretched his limbs. His eye caught a lone figure sitting on a broad log and, frowning, Aragorn walked up to it.  
  
" Take some rest, Boromir," Aragorn suggested. His uneasiness with the Man had abated since their fight in Moria, and he harbored much of nothing for him, at least for now.  
  
Boromir shook his head slowly. "I shall find no rest here." His eyes found Aragorn's, and they were troubled and dark." I heard a voice, inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it." Boromir shook his head again, and his voice became grave." It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but Izual is failing, and the people lose faith. My father looks to me to set it right, and I would do it," he nodded vehemently, as if trying to make Aragorn understand." I would see the glory of Gondor restored." The Man's eyes grew distant; warm with the fondness of memories. His tone became wistful and soft." Have you seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze." He turned to look at the ranger, whose eyes were guarded and face solemn." Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"  
  
Aragorn looked at spot on the grass, a feeling of bitterness welling up inside him. Gondor." I have seen the White City," he finally replied." Long ago."  
  
Boromir watched Aragorn for a moment, then added with a slight smile," One day our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard will take up the call, the lords of Gondor have returned!"  
  
For some reason, the thought left Aragorn sickened.  
  
Boromir would have added more, but voices to their immediate left caught their attention. Two females turned the corner, one a brunette, and the other...looked like Nevada. *Was* that Nevada? Aragorn stared, recognized the long, wavy black hair, and decided that it was her but...she was wearing a dress. A nightgown to be exact.  
  
Stunned, the two Men watched her limp slowly by with the help of the Elven woman. They stopped a few feet away, and the healer handed Nevada two small vials of liquid and cream and spoke to her about them. Aragorn sat back and took in the sight of seeing Nevada in a dress. The material looked light and soft, the color a shimmering gray that brought out the vibrant purple of her eyes. Her hair spilled down her back and was in the process of drying, giving a slight curl to the ends. But the most noticeable feature was the sheerness of the material she was clothed in. It was layered, but nonetheless showing the faint outlines of her arms, legs, and her stomach. He was struck with how slender she was; how delicate looking, but he knew how fierce her spirit was, as well as her fighting ability. Aragorn was also struck with how enchanting this woman was.  
  
" Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?" Boromir murmured next to him, and Aragorn gave him a sharp look. The man didn't see him, however, as he was staring at her just as surely as he had been. No matter how much Aragorn agreed with him, it still made him uncomfortable to catch him staring. But why should it? a voice whispered to him. You were staring, as well. What was so unsettling about having someone else look at her? Why did that bother him?  
  
The Elven healer left Nevada, and she stood, frowning down at the vials in her right hand. She evidently spotted the men, because she looked up and smiled slightly." Miss me?"  
  
Aragorn stood up with Boromir and both walked swiftly to her. Scowling to himself, Aragorn said aloud," Boromir, could you set up a bed for Nevada so it's ready when she gets there?"  
  
The Man stiffened slightly and cast an unreadable look towards Aragorn. He thought the man of Gondor would refuse him for a moment, but Boromir relented and walked away with a nod towards Nevada.  
  
" I'm not bedridden," Nevada immediately told Aragorn." I don't need-"  
  
" I know," Aragorn chuckled." I just thought you would appreciate some sleep later on." She nodded her thanks. Aragorn's eyes sweeped lightly over the gown again." Nice-"  
  
" Don't say it," Nevada interrupted, a warning flashing through her eyes.  
  
Aragorn held up his hands in defense." I was just going to remark that it looks very lovely on you."  
  
Nevada blinked and stared at him for a long moment, until his face became amused and she in turn made a face at him." Thanks. It feels really nice, too. I think it's silk."  
  
" Is that your medicine?" Aragorn asked, pointing to the vials in her hand.  
  
She nodded and grimaced." Yeah. I'm supposed to apply the cream to my knee three times a day, and take the liquid for the pain. I took some before, and it doesn't hurt as much as it did, but I'm going to take some more before I go to sleep. Can't let this stuff go to waste." She caught Aragorn's worried look, and tilted her head." What?"  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. How did he approach her with this? He sighed, figuring she'd appreciate the straight-forward way." One of the younger healers said it might take you as long as two weeks to heal," he said quietly, his mood darkening with every word.  
  
Nevada gave him a confused look." Two weeks? What makes you think that?" she half laughed." You must have been speaking with Tar¡."  
  
" Tar¡?" Aragorn asked in puzzlement. His heart started to thud hopefully, that maybe he was wrong and it wouldn't take that long. They wouldn't have to leave her behind.  
  
" A new healer," Nevada waved her hand in a distracted way." No, it won't take two weeks for this to heal," she chuckled." No more than four days is what the healer told me. I should be good as new before we have to leave."  
  
Aragorn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief flooded him, and he smiled." That is good news. Are you hungry?"  
  
She shook her head." They fed me while I was there."  
  
" Wonderful." In an explicitly better mood than before, Aragorn straightened up and offered her his arm. When she raised a cynical eyebrow at him, he smiled smugly." Allow me to show you to your sleeping quarters, my lady."  
  
Nevada laughed at him and took his arm. He helped her walk to the shelter, then set her down on a blanket a few feet away from the hobbits.  
  
" Nevada's back!" Pippin cried, and she found herself no the receiving end of a bear-sized hug from the little man.  
  
" Okay Pippin, that's enough," Nevada said to him, her tone friendly. Looking around, she noticed the absence of someone important." Is Liana here?"  
  
" She was changing, but she took too long and Legolas went after her," Pippin explained, much to Nevada's amusement.  
  
" How's your knee?" Merry asked.  
  
" Better," she told him.  
  
" Do you need anything else?" Aragorn asked her, his forehead creasing in worry. She shook her head, and he continued," Are you comfortable?"  
  
" Yes I am," she told him as patiently as she could. She was touched that he was so worried, but he was starting to hover." You sound like a mother hen," she smirked.  
  
Aragorn leaned in until their noses were almost touching, and Nevada couldn't break her gaze away from his light blue eyes. His face had never been *this* close before, and his nearness made it hard to breathe." Better to be a mother hen," he started in a low, silky voice that made Nevada swallow," then a crippled, old Faerie wearing a dress."  
  
It had been years since Aragorn had had a pillow flung at him that hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas moved silently through the trees, his narrowed gaze scanning the immediate dark area for traces of Liana. She wasn't making any noise, so it was more difficult to locate her. When Faeries wished to disappear, they were just as elusive as Elves. His worry started to deepen, until his silver-blue eyes spotted the pale gleam of a head. Quickly and quietly he made his way to the small clearing, and found her sitting on a rock, head bowed.  
  
His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of her, and he couldn't take his gaze away. Her long, straight hair fell around her shoulders and obscured his view of her face, and she wore a pale yellow nightdress that wrapped around her body beautifully. The faint outline of her limbs accentuated her small frame, and the bow of her proud head made his heart ache. Her hands were hidden in the sleeves of her gown, and her position was almost defensive. Concern flooded him as it occurred to him that this was probably over Gandalf. He came closer and purposefully let his foot fall on a twig to alert her of his presence.  
  
She jumped slightly, and her head went up and over sharply at him. She was about to rise when recognition crossed her face, and Legolas walked over before she could fully stand up. He sat down next to her and took in her guarded expression and wary golden eyes. Something had happened, and he intended to find out what. To ease her, and to appease himself, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, which only succeeded in darkening her expression with something he couldn't quite discern." What is wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
She stared at him for a long time, then to her mortification her lip quivered and she had to look away. Legolas reached over to grasp her chin lightly and force her to look at him. A flash of defiance went through her eyes, and he smiled slightly." What do you want from me?" she asked then, and his worry returned at the roughness of her voice. She had been crying, as well, and that tugged terribly on his heart.  
  
" What happened?" he asked, just now noticing the dry tear tracks on her cheeks. He kept his fingers under her chin and matched her stare, giving her his quiet support for her to speak. She looked away for a moment and lifted her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. The Elf caught a flash of red, and quick enough to startle the Faerie, he let go of her chin and grabbed her hand. Instinctively, she pulled it away, but he held on.  
  
" Legolas, it's not-" she shook her head, and stopped when he pried her fingers open. The Elf's expression darkened considerably at the four bloody crescent shaped lines on her palm. He reached down for her right hand and found the same thing on her right palm." What happened to make you do this?" his voice was quiet, deadly, and for a brief moment it frightened Liana.  
  
She couldn't lie to him, so she reluctantly spoke the truth." I overheard two Elves speaking about the Fellowship, namely Nevada and myself, and Gimli. They said some cruel things, and it angered me. I didn't want to come back upset, so I stayed until it passed."  
  
" What sort of things did they say?" he asked, his head still bowed. He refused to let go of her hand, and was now stroking the bloody marks, a soothing touch that made her shiver slightly. He could've asked anything at that moment and she would've told him. No matter how she felt, just being near him was intoxicating sometimes.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as she relayed to him what was said between the two Elves. A wave of anger coursed through him at their callous words, and how much he knew it hurt her to hear them. When she finished, he stayed still for long, rigid seconds." I am sorry that their words hurt you," he finally said, and truly meant it." If I could take them back-"  
  
" But you can't!" Liana told him forcefully. He looked up and at her as she spoke." They meant every word, both you and I know it. They despise without even knowing us, and I know we are at fault for the same!"  
  
" They have not met you, or Nevada," Legolas shook his head and put a hand behind her head, feeling the smoothness of her hair." Once they meet you-"  
  
" It will not matter," Liana cut him off fiercely, matter of factly." Elves and Faeries have met before and still hated. Just as it is with you and Dwarves. It's something that would take centuries to change."  
  
He was silent for long minutes, before he spoke again." What is this really about, Liana?" Legolas asked gently, although he already had a good idea.  
  
She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand back from her head. She went to push his hand away, but found that she couldn't do it. Her heart aching, she watched his hand moved to engulf her own. Her mouth opened, than closed, than opened again." Us. You. I-this is so...confusing, and frustrating. I didn't ask to feel this way," she gritted out painfully." I don't even know how I feel. But this, confronted with that hate, made me think..."  
  
" You are afraid," he told her quietly, and she froze." I am an Elf, of the same race that just told you that you would use the Ring against Frodo. That you would never be welcome here. I cannot imagine the position this put you in, but I want you to know this, Liana." He kept his eyes on hers and brought her hand up to his lips. Legolas kissed each crescent shaped cut on her palm, and watched her eyes go wide and dark in the moonlight." You will never have to face that alone. I promise."  
  
Liana's breath shuddered in her lungs and her heart constricted. She felt wild relief that he understood, and another emotion completely foreign to her mind. Liana freed her hand and reached up to cradle his cheek and stroke the soft skin of his jaw. She gave him a tentative smile." You're beautiful among them, you know that?" she told him, and he watched her, his gaze unreadable." They all pale in comparison to who you are. Thank you." Liana stood up and pulled him up with her. Before they left, Legolas pulled her in and gathered her in his arms.  
  
His heart raced at what he had discovered, but he knew it was too soon to tell her. For now, he'd relish in the feeling of her arms going around his waist to return the hug, and having her lithe body close to his." You're most welcome," he whispered in her ear, feeling her smile.  
  
Click the review button and review, please! Tell us how hot Legolas is, or something! Anything! 


	22. Losing Control

Author's Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you're all going to eat lots of candy and watch a ton of scary movies like we've been doing. Anyhow, I present to you 22, and I apologize for how late it's been coming out. This month has been filled with papers and exams, and it's only going to get worse, but at least I can put a stop to procrastinating chapters when I *do* have time. Jen and I had fun concocting this chapter, and I had fun writing it and chuckling evilly to myself about what we're putting the characters through, hehe. Okay, on to something else, and PLEASE READ: we have a proposition for all you readers out there, mainly due to the number of reviews - and we thank all of you who have reviewed from the obttom of our hearts - but we would like to see them go up. And while we hope that you will review out of the goodness of your hearts, we're also adding a bonus in if you do review - anyone who has left more than three reviews by the end of this story, including people who have already reviewed more than three times (and when I mean the end of this story, I mean the end of the first story of the three, not the entire thing) those people get a small part in the second story as a Faerie. Or if those people have a character they want to have in there instead, it doesn't matter. The part won't be huge, but it will be about the size of a part that Ruth or Ara played (Ruth was the healer and Ara's the child-like Faerie). Is this bribery? Yes *grins*. But it's also a fun way to include you guys in the story. If you have any further questions, just email me, okay? Alrighty - on with the story, and remember - REVIEW!  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...   
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break - 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park  
  
All was quiet in the realm of Lothlorien in the middle of the late. The merrymaking of the Elves ended somewhere around one in the morning, and by three everyone was into their beds and dreaming the starry night away. The sheltered area in the midst of Lorien was just as quiet, with the occasional rustle of a blanket or movement of a limb. Ten forms wrapped in blankets lay in content for the first time in many weeks. Faces were untroubled and less lined, and dreams were pleasant and languid.  
  
Frodo shifted onto his bed in his sleep, giving a deep sigh before settling into a comfortable position. His dreams were less light than others, but certainly not as dark as they had been. Visions of Moria swept through his mind's eyes, and just when his mouth frowned at the disturbing scenes, they vanished into more pleasant things and his cherub face cleared. Hazy people walked in and out of his mind lazily, but one became brighter than the others. It wore white, and as it drew closer, he could discern it to be female. Brow furrowed in sleep, Frodo wondered idly who it could be, for he felt more at ease at her coming.  
  
A faint wind passed through and ruffled the young hobbit's hair, and with it came the subtle, fresh scent of flowers; it smelled like jasmine and lilacs, he thought to himself. The rustle of clothing sounded from a few feet off, and accompanying it came a soothing voice in his head.  
  
*Frodo.*  
  
With a start, Frodo's eyes opened and his hands pushed his upper body up. Looking around wildly, the hobbit spotted the white retreating figure of a lady with long, golden wavy hair. Lady Galadriel, Frodo thought to himself in amazement. What is she doing here? His curiosity piqued, he removed the blanket from him and got up carefully, blue eyes watching his companions to see if they stayed asleep. The only person who moved at his disturbance was Pippin, and that was to itch his cheek. Frodo's eyes passed Legolas's open ones, and the hobbit shuddered slightly, still unused to the fact that Elves slept with their eyes open. Contented that everyone was still asleep, Frodo rushed after the Lady of Light to see where she was going.  
  
He followed her silent, swift footed form as quietly as he could, but thought his silence was foolish because he was sure she knew he was there. She was smarter than that. She passed tall, thick trees with roots that went clear above Frodo's head, and large fountains where clear pools of drinking water lay. The grass felt lush and cool with dew beneath Frodo's feet, and the air smelled wonderful. The tension in his shoulders relaxed and his curiosity grew as he continued keeping a safe distance from the lady to see where she went.  
  
Galadriel slowed and turned into a rock stairway leading to a small circular clearing a few feet below them. She walked past two Elven statues holding curved pans with flames lighting the immediate area in them, then quickly and silently made her way down the steps. She went as far as a stone structure in the middle of the clearing that looked like a bird bath, then went past it to a shimmering waterfall spilling into a small stone pool. Galadriel picked up a long, slim-necked silver urn and lowered it into the pool, filling it to its brim before lifting it back up.   
  
Frodo slowed and stared down at her magnificent, mysterious form, and he hesitated to walk down those steps. Why was she filling that urn, and moreover, what did she want with him? He knew hardly a thing about her, nor what she wished to speak with him about this late at night. Would she tell him something about the journey? Give consoling words over Gandalf's death, or give some aide to the journey to come? Taking a deep breath, Frodo quelled his uncertainties and turned to walk down the steps. His feet hit the cold stone more noisily than hers had, and he winced at every sound. Any noise seemed so out of place to him.  
  
When he reached the bottom and began the slow walk to the basin, he felt the Lady's eyes on him. Looking up, he found her dark blue eyes staring intensely into his, and he felt the tension come back in. What was she thinking? he wondered. What would she say? He walked closer to the basin filled with water, and suddenly realized that it wasn't just a pool of water. There was something odd about it.  
  
Galadriel's steady gaze stayed on Frodo's, her pale blonde head gleaming in the moonlight. Her presence was powerful, and Frodo had to look up at her.  
  
" Will you look into the mirror?" she asked quietly, yet her voice seemed to fill the air; strong, deeply feminine, and lapping like waves in Frodo's mind.  
  
He looked into her dark, starry eyes, and a sudden urge of foreboding came over him. Wary now, he glanced back up at her and held her eyes." What will I see?" he asked carefully.  
  
Galadriel's head tilted tilted slightly, wavy golden hair spilling over her shoulder, and her lips formed the ghost of a smile." Not even the wisest can say, for mirrors show many things." She lifted it with a white gown-clad hand and tipped it over above the middle of the basin. Water spilled out and fell with loud, hollow splashes into the rounded in space, and Frodo watched, mesmerized, as the water swirled with dark colors in the basin. Her voice took on a slight enigmatic edge." Things that were." She kept pouring the water into the basin, and waves increased in the little area." Things that are." Her eyes bored into Frodo's, sending a silent message he wasn't quite sure of." And some things that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel finished pouring the water and brought the urn down at her side.  
  
Frodo's eyes went from her to the basin, and he slowly made his way up to the mirror. The hobbit stopped in front of it, and watched silently as the small waves calmed and became a shimmering glass mirror showing his reflection. He looked up at Galadriel once more, who nodded almost imperceptibly at him, and he looked down again.  
  
For a few seconds, all he saw was his wary reflection, but soon, it changed. The water rippled, causing Frodo to gasp slightly, and a head came into view. A blonde head. Legolas, Frodo realized with widened eyes as the Elven archer turned to face him. He found it a weird sensation to feel the Elf's stare even through the water. The image of the archer changed, into Merry and Pippin's curly heads and forlorn stares. Their images shimmered into Sam, his eyes mournful to the point of heartbreaking. It changed again, suddenly, into the bright, vivid green of the Shire, and Frodo felt a smile pull at his lips, as well a longing for home. He could see hobbits walking along pathways in the twilight, arm in arm, and he realized with an aching heart how much he missed it.  
  
The picture shimmered into one of fire, and Frodo's mouth opened slightly in shock. Houses were burning, and Orcs brandishing scythes and axes chased after hobbits he knew and some he didn't. Sam came into the mirror again, his wrists chained cruelly together, and a slave driver at his back. The whip rose up, and Frodo cringed when it came down on his best friend's back. The hobbit's heart squeezed painfully, and he gasped for breath at the horrifying images before his eyes.  
  
Galadriel watched Frodo's reaction passively. She knew what he saw, and her heart mourned for the young one. Lowering her eyes, she waited for the vision to finish wrecking havoc on the hobbit's mind.  
  
Tears sting Frodo's eyes when he saw the Shire blackened and gnarled, everything dead or dying as far as he could see. How terrible! What sort of vision was this? Was this going to happen if he...failed?  
  
Red filled the water and Frodo stared in dumb horror as an eye, the One Eye, opened and stared at him. He fought back a yell of horror as the flaming monstrous thing rumbled incoherently to him, its voice thick with evil. The Ring slipped out of his shirt, and some unseen force began pulling it towards the water.  
  
The Lady looked up and at the golden, glittering Ring hanging near the basin, and merely watched to see what would happen. For she, too, could hear Sauron's dooming voice reverberating cruelly in her head.  
  
The Ring drew closer and closer to the water, and Frodo finally noticed it. He fought to lift his hand towards it, shocked at the force holding his arm back, and finally broke through to close his fingers around the Ring. The moment he did, a wind shoved him and he flew back and into the ground with a hard thud. He lay still for a moment, catching his breath, then lifted himself onto his feet.  
  
Galadriel watched him out of the corner of her eye. Her face and tone were somber, and almost grim, and her voice dropped to a whisper as she neared the end of her sentence." I know what it is you have seen, for it is also my mind." The same images whisked through her head, and she willed them away with a sad sigh and the temporary closing of her eyes.   
  
* It is what will come to pass if you shall fail.* Frodo's eyes widened slightly as her voice echoed in his head, and he looked at her as she spoke soundlessly.   
  
* The Fellowship is breaking.*  
  
Frodo thought of the death of Gandalf, of seeing the old wizard he had come to love fall to his death in Moria, and his heart broke a little more.  
  
* Already it has begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak.*  
  
Sauron, a voice in Frodo's head whispered to him, a black voice that made him shudder. The Ring still felt heavy on his chest, pulling him down and making it heard to breathe.  
  
*One by one, it will destroy them all.*  
  
No! he thought in horror. Frodo saw all his companions in his mind, and he wanted to retch at the idea of them dying. She was wrong, he said to himself fiercely. She had to be wrong, she did not know all! She doesn't know how it will turn out, just how it might turn out! The Ring came into his mind again, and he stopped. If she had the Ring...If the Lady had the Ring, imagine the good she could do with it, that voice whispered to him again. She would know what to do with it. Hope flared painfully in his chest. Maybe he wouldn't have to go all the way to Mordor. He could give it to her, and she would know what to do.  
  
Hesitantly, Frodo thought with all his might to Galadriel.* If you ask it of me...I will give you the One Ring.* He held the small, round object out in the palm of his hand, and met her gaze with uncertainty and anticipation.  
  
The Lady dropped her fathomless blue eyes down to the One Ring, and felt her heart start to pound. She could not deny the pull on her heart that she felt when she gazed upon the thing of awesome power. The power to bring peace to all of Middle Earth. Although she knew it to be a thing of Evil, there was always hope that she could control it and use it to benefit her people, benefit everyone.  
  
" You offer it to me freely," she said softly, her eyes still pinned on the little object. Slowly, she began to move forward, interested in the offering of this little hobbit, and the things she could use it for swimming in her mind. Peace for you, a voice whispered to the wise woman. For you and your husband, and your people." I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this," she told him truthfully, her voice bare with trembling emotion that matched the trembling of her hand as she reached out for the Ring.  
  
Galadriel stared at it for a moment longer, and sudden coherence penetrated the haze of what could be. No, this is not right, she whispered to herself. Angered at her previous thoughts, she fought against the lingering evil of taking such an object, and fought her unruly notions. She would become something utterly horrible if she gave in, and she could not give up now." Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!"  
  
Frodo took a step back as the Lady of Light seemed to grow before his very eyes. A terrible darkly white light surrounded her, and wind blew her hair and gown about her, making her more frighteningly beautiful than ever before.  
  
" Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Tempestuous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth!" Her voice changed and darkened, as terrible as the words she spoke, and her eyes darkened to the point that the whites of her eyes stood starkly against their blackness." All shall love me and despair!" She stared at the Ring in Frodo's hand with contempt and desire, loathing and longing, and one of them finally won through.  
  
As suddenly as the light came, it left with the wind, and the terrible form of Galadriel shrunk into her own slight, beautiful form. She blinked as if coming out of a stupor, and fought to catch her breath for a number of seconds. Frodo watched her silently, awed and frightened by what he saw, and waited for her to calm and look at him again.  
  
This time, her eyes were sad and deep." I passed the test," she admitted with a slight smile. Her mind was clear, and her future now more certain than ever." I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."  
  
Frodo's breath came out shaky, and he suddenly felt very alone with her words. The thought of this fair being leaving made him feel awful." I cannot do this alone," he told her; quietly, desperately.  
  
Galadriel's eyes focused on Frodo, her expression almost stern." You are a Ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way..." She closed her eyes, then opened them." No one will."  
  
Her words did nothing to comfort the hobbit. He felt coldness settle into his heart, and he swallowed numerous times against the feeling." Then, I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it."  
  
The Lady's expression changed to one of compassion, and a small smile graced her lovely face. She leaned down to fully see his face, and kept her voice low and soothing. She saw great things for this one; great, yet terrible.  
  
" Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liana smoothed her hand over the soft velvet of her dress, feeling the clothing's textures beneath her fingers. She hadn't worn something so nice in a long time, and not just since the beginning of the Fellowship. Since wars started to break out in the Faerie kingdom, some thirty years ago, she had neither the time nor the desire to dress up. They were all too busy defending their borders and aiding other countries to keep them from falling to participate in the frivolities of clothes that couldn't be worn in battle.  
  
War never touched this place, she thought, still admiring the velvety texture of the dress they had given her. Their magic hadn't failed them yet, but the Faerie magic had. She sighed sadly, then focused on the color of the dress. Dark red. To bring out the gold in her eyes, they said. It was dark like the spilling of blood; the blood of Elves, of Men, Faeries, Dwarves and Hobbits. The Faeries she knew that had died, that Nevada had known. They had been through so much war, and was there an end? When had it come to this? she whispered to herself silently. How many more people had to die to set things right? War was so hateful, and it made her heart so heavy. She wondered how her people were doing, and worry gnawed at the back of her mind. She had no idea what was going on at home, and that concerned her greatly. Whenever she thought of Ciel, it was never happy thoughts of their well being.  
  
Liana's fingers drew swirls in the luxurious fabric, and she tried to tuck some shorter hairs behind her ear. They fell forward again, and she sighed. The Elves had been quite horrified at the shearing of the locks of hair on one side, and grudgingly, at her request, they cut the other side to make it even. She would just have to wait for them to grow out again to tuck behind her ears; either that, or bug them for hair pins to pin it back.  
  
The comments said by the unknown Elves the other day still bothered her, but her anger had quelled much since then. Plus, the hospitality, however distant it was, from the Elves today was a little uplifting. She was quiet with them, being just as distant but grateful for the clothes and shelter they were giving them. Her mother's words from so long ago; long before they died, rose up to remind her of good impressions and being in control of oneself in lands not ones own. Nevertheless, she felt out of place here, under constant scrutiny of sharp Elven eyes more than she was used to at her own court. She supposed they couldn't help but stare; on occasions when elves would come to the Faerie kingdoms, they got their share of being stared at, as well, but that thought didn't make the unease lessen. Shaking her head slightly, Liana lifted her gaze from her dress and towards the door of the room she waited in.  
  
A knock echoed, rapping twice before opening at Liana's beckon. Nevada's head poked in, and she smiled." All fancied up? I always thought reds and earth tones looked good on you."  
  
Liana smiled back, feeling her heart lift once more." Thanks. Let's see you now." She stood up and Nevada stepped in, the door shutting behind her. She gave a silly pose, and Liana laughed. Nevada looked just as stunning in dark green, offsetting her dark hair that spilled down her back, much like her own. Their dresses billowed slightly around their feet, but were tight at the top. It hugged their forms beautifully, with scooped necks that showed a bit of cleavage; modest to the Faeries, but apparently enough for the Elves. It was tight around their elbows, as well, then the material dropped off at the back of their arms and hung down, tapering off at their slim waists.  
  
" You are lovely, my fair lady," Liana teased, then held out her hand towards Nev." Please, you enchanting Faerie, do not deny me a dance, for this Ranger's heart could not take it!" She laughed when Nevada's amused smile turned to a look of horror and she hit her friend on the arm.  
  
" That's the last time I ever compliment you, Liana!" Nevada shot back, but then shook her head and smiled. At least Liana's teasing nature was coming out again, despite all that had happened in the past week. She didn't like to see Liana so somber - it didn't fit her personality.  
  
" I was only poking fun," Liana chuckled." How is your knee?"  
  
" Better than before." Nevada's nose scrunched up in distaste as she held up a new vial with dark brown liquid inside." The healers decided that my knee would heal faster with a different type of antibiotic. I haven't taken it yet. The stuff smells foul."  
  
Liana laughed." I'm sure it will taste just as bad."  
  
" Thanks, Liana."  
  
" It always works out that way. The worst tasting medicine always helps the best - it's some cosmic joke." She held out her arm to the darker haired Faerie." Come on, we've kept them waiting long enough."  
  
Humoring her friend, Nevada linked arms with her and they walked out of the room and down the steps towards the area where the rest of the Fellowship members waited. The girls spotted a dark head and two blonder heads, and couldn't help the slight smiles on their faces at the sight of the shorter curly heads waiting restlessly for the two to arrive.  
  
" Whoever would have thought we'd get this far," Liana whispered to Nev.  
  
She nodded, and turned to meet her friend's gaze, smiling sadly." Without Gandalf."  
  
Liana shook her head in agreement mutely, and the two linked arms tighter for a moment." We'll be okay," Liana told her with as much confidence as her shaky voice could muster." We've always been able to pull through stuff like this."  
  
" You got that right," Nevada replied, her voice dropping when they reached the men.  
  
Everyone looked over to see their two missing members, and to certain companions of the fellowship, Pippin's cry of," Finally, we've been waiting for hours!" was lost to them.  
  
Aragorn knew he was staring. He was also aware that Boromir was staring, as well as Legolas, whose lips curved into an appreciative smile. But he could not look away for anything. Both women were absolutely spectacular; radiant, even. His eyes, however, were locked with the violet irises of the darker Faerie. Her hair was loose again, and the dark locks seemed to absorb the light that fell on it from the morning skies. If he was startled to see her in more fitting clothes last night, he was more than surprised to see her now. He felt his mouth go dry when she came closer and bent his head to keep his eyes on her. When she smirked up at him, the spell was broken, and he smiled back.  
  
" You look beautiful, Nevada," he told her truthfully.  
  
Nevada's smirk widened, her expression taking on a superior 'I-know' attitute that made Aragorns mile." Thanks."  
  
" Miss Nevada," Pippin tugged lightly on her dress. When his hand touched the material, his eyes flew open." Is that velvet?"  
  
" No, Pippin, it's bark," Nevada retorted, then smiled and chuckled to let him know she was kidding." Yeah. The Elves spare no expense here, do they?"  
  
" We have velvet in the Shire," Pippin explained happily amidst groans from Sam and Merry. He launched into a full account of all the velvet products he had come into contact in the Shire, who made them, and how much it cost, much to Nevada's chagrin.  
  
Liana cocked an eyebrow at the little man and had to laugh at the look on Nevada's face as he talked their ears off. She looked up slightly and met Legolas's gaze which, to her horror, made her blush. Those blue eyes of his could drill holes into her sometimes, and while it made her self-conscious, it also made her feel extremely warm inside, and made it harder to breathe.  
  
No, she was wrong. Him coming closer to her made it harder to breathe. She watched him steadily, hands at her side, until he came close enough to lean down and whisper in her ear.  
  
" Lle naa vanima." His breath tickled her ear and she resisted the urge to shiver.  
  
" What does that mean?" she whispered, although she had a fair idea, and looked up at him only to bump her head on his chin. They both smiled, and Legolas leaned in to translate for her.  
  
" You are beautiful," he told her again, slowly. She felt a smile creep up on her face again." We must teach you elvish someday, melamin."  
  
Liana tilted her head up and he leaned down for her to whisper in his ear." To baera' ye maen kheili aezizi, kheili khosh sha'nsaem keh to tu' zendegi ye maeni."  
  
Legolas felt a shiver run up his spine as she spoke in her native tongue, so foreign to his ears, and he responded in a low voice." And what does that mean?"  
  
" You are so sweet to me," she replied in his ear." I am so lucky to have you in my life. We must teach you Fae, aezizaem*."   
  
The Elf gave her a brilliant smile and, taking advantage of his closeness with her over the whispering, kissed her temple. Liana was hard pressed to suppress a smile and caught Nevada's sly gaze with a look of her own.  
  
" If that wasn't frightening, I don't know what is," Aragorn murmured, slightly alarmed at the guileless look being exchanged between the two women." What say all of you to a tour?" he asked loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
" Sounds like a fine plan," Boromir encouraged, his eyes shifting from Nevada to Aragorn.  
  
" Are we going into the city or the forest?" Merry asked, craning his neck to get a good look at Aragorn.  
  
" Both," Aragorn informed him." Shall we go?" Heads nodded in agreement, and the man paused to look at Legolas." Legolas, are you coming?"  
  
He nodded, and the group began to move down a path leading towards the heart of Caras Galadhon at a less than normal speed due to Nevada's healing injury. The Elf's heart felt overwhelmed, yet peaceful; fulfilled, yet not. She walked close to him, her head tilted up to look at the trees with almost childlike wonder. He hadn't seen her look like that since before Mount Caradhras, and only briefly in Moria, and it made his heart swell. Her eyes drifted from the treetops and over to him at the feeling of being watched, and she gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
" I like to look at you," he admitted, and she laughed.  
  
" I'm flattered," she replied, her eyes still sparkling gold in amusement." I could tell you the same thing, but you already know you're beautiful."  
  
" Perhaps," he said slowly, smiling." When I stand next to you, I find myself paling in comparison, so I am not so sure of my own beauty. Perhaps I need to be reminded."  
  
She threw her head back and laughed at him, and he basked in the sound of it. When her laughter died, she heard Aragorn calling her, and turned to Legolas." I am being summoned, and I have a strong feeling it's about Nevada, so I will return." Only hesitating for the barest of seconds, she stood up on her tiptoes and returned Legolas's previous favor with a kiss on his upper cheek. She walked quickly to the front, leaving Legolas in the back with an odd expression on his face.  
  
" So much for racial rivalries," Gimli grunted, shaking his head at the odd couple. He took in Legolas's sharp look, but ignored it." Just what the world needs; an Elf and a Faerie getting together. The possibilities are horrendous."  
  
Legolas's jaw muscles tightened." That is merely your opinion."  
  
" Aye, it is," Gimli agreed, dark eyes meeting the Elf's hard gray-blue ones." And about as likely as a Dwarf choosing an Elf for a partner. I may not like you, Elf, but I know you're not stupid. An Elf and a Faerie relationship is as dangerous as fighting a battle, only you're not fighting Orcs - you're fighting your people. You have a lot of hardship coming if you choose this route, Elf."  
  
" Then I will gladly bear it," Legolas replied tightly." And I do not see how this concerns you, Dwarf."  
  
Gimli pursed his lips and his eyes darkened slightly." It doesn't. I'm just stating what should be obvious to you-"  
  
" I am very aware of the repercussions of this, Gimli," Legolas interrupted, his voice growing dark," and I said before, I will happily bear them for her. I suggest this conversation cease before we both say things we will regret." The two stared at each other malevolently for a long minutes before breaking their gazes and continuing along with everyone on their tour.  
  
Liana waltzed up to Aragorn and asked," Is there a problem?"  
  
The exasperated look on his face told her much, but she waited for him to say it." Nevada has to take the new medicine, and she refuses because it 'tastes bad.'"  
  
Liana turned and gave Nevada an incredulous look." I'm not your mother. You're a big girl, you can take it."  
  
" Have you smelled it?" Nevada hissed, and thrust the small vial in Liana's direction. She took it with an impetuous sigh, and undid the cork at the top. The smell came wafting out and Liana made the mistake of breathing deep at the same moment. She coughed and her eyes started to burn at the putrid smell coming from the little vial. Trying to coax her face into passiveness wasn't working, so she just pushed it into Nev's hand and looked away to clear her nose from the awful smell.  
  
" You see?" Nevada gestured to Liana and glared at Aragorn." I am not going to drink something this disgusting just to make my knee feel better - I've had worse! I mean, come on, Fae healers at least attempt to make their medicine taste better than this."  
  
" These are Elven healers, not Fae," Aragorn reminded her." You have to take it. Your knee must get better, Nevada."  
  
She turned back to their trail and ignored him, much to Liana and the hobbits's amusement behind them.  
  
" Nev," Liana said with a tremble of laughter." If you take it all at once quickly, it shouldn't be too bad. We can get you water if you need it."  
  
Nevada's eyes narrowed as she watched Liana for a moment, who kept a serious face on, but Nevada wasn't fooled." All right," she said reluctantly." I'll taste it, then see if I can-"  
  
" Just take it," Aragorn argued with her.  
  
" Keep that tone with me, and I'll pour this over your head," Nevada warned. She smelled it for a moment, reared back with her nose scrunched up in disgust, then tentatively put her lips to the vail and tilted it up. The moment the liquid hit her tongue, she gagged and spit it out on the ground.  
  
" Nevada!" Aragorn reprimanded.  
  
" This is repulsive! It tastes like acid!"  
  
" Plug your nose," Sam suggested from behind them." You shouldn't be able to taste it."  
  
Nevada glanced back at Sam for a moment thoughtfully, then reached up and plugged her nose. She tried again, than repeated what she had did earlier: spat it on the ground." Good suggestion, but it still tastes awful."  
  
" Well, sometimes we have to take things whether we like it or not," Aragorn told her, clearly irritated." This is one of those times."  
  
" I'm not taking this poison!" Nevada retorted loudly in Aragorn's general direction.  
  
" Take it, Nev," Liana ordered." Just get it over with."  
  
" No."  
  
" If your knee doesn't get better before we leave, you'll have to stay here," Liana told her, and Nevada looked at her, her expression a cross between horror and contemplation.  
  
" You know, my knee doesn't hurt that bad anymore."  
  
" We can't take that chance," Aragorn explained." Now just take the medicine, Nevada, and we can go into the city and get something to eat."  
  
Nevada's face took on a pouting look." But it tastes so bad!"  
  
" Nevada, don't make me force you to take it," Liana threatened." Remember, you can't run."  
  
The Faerie bared her teeth at her friend in irritation." I hate you."  
  
" I'm sure you do, now take it!" Liana ordered again.  
  
Nevada huffed out a breath and stared at the vial for the longest time. Aragorn coaxed her again, and she lifted the vial to her mouth, expression painful as it got closer and closer. When it touched her lips, Liana's arm shot forward quickly and tipped the vial all the way up so the liquid poured down Nevada's throat. She plugged the girl's nose, as well, to take the edge off the taste, and watched in amusement as Nevada slapped her arm and proceeded to nearly choke on the foul medicine in her mouth." I won't let go until you swallow it," she told her mildly, her grip surprisingly strong on the arm Nevada was trying to hit her with.  
  
The Faerie glared at Liana as she finished swallowing, and when Liana let go she let out a few colorful words in their language that had Liana laughing uproariously.  
  
" What did she say?" Merry asked, more to himself than others.  
  
" Probably nothing good," Frodo mused with a smile.  
  
When Nevada finished cursing Liana to hell and back and wishing a plague of skin-eating diseases on her and any offspring she might ever have, Liana was weak with laughter, Sam looked scandalized, and Aragorn was a mix between the two, not to mention the stares coming from the rest of the fellowship and any Elves passing by.  
  
" Would you like some water?" Aragorn asked politely, but the cool front was ruined by a grin and a slight chuckle as he watched Nevada's expression and Liana trying to calm herself down from fits of laughter.  
  
" Filthy human, I don't need your water!" Nevada told him shrilly. The permanent look of disgust mixed with a scowl on her face made Liana, along with the hobbits and Aragorn, laugh harder." Just wait till I get better, Liana, you just wait. I'll hunt your pretty ass down, oh I tell you, I'll rip-"  
  
" Enough," Aragorn chuckled." We are entering the city, you must calm down, Nevada."  
  
" At least you only had to take it that once," Pippin said helpfully. Nevada's anger cooled and she offered up a weak smile to the hobbit. The taste was still thick in her throat, and she swallowed convulsively to get it all down." Liana, quit laughing," she snapped at the Faerie's stray chuckles, who only smiled innocently in response. Sometimes I could strangle that girl, she thought to herself, but then again, life wasn't much fun without her to joke around with.  
  
Legolas had listened to their conversation with great amusement and watched the scene unfold with even more. Even Gimli had to crack a smile at the predicament further up the line, and both chuckled when Nevada was forced to take it all under Liana's direction. He took great delight in hearing her let go and laugh so much. She really had a beautiful laugh.  
  
Gimli watched the Elf a little closer than just a passing glance. Emotions flitted in and out of the light gray-blue eyes, as if their owner was not aware they were even showing themselves to the outside world. The emotions Gimli could see plain as day, not only in his eyes, but his face and the way he carried himself, were deep; a mixture of longing, sadness, and awe as he gazed upon one creature no more than three yards away. Although he had a good idea already, he let his eyes follow Legolas's to the source: the laughing Faerie in red velvet with an adoration for the hobbits and a knack for making everyone feel included on things; also suffers from bouts of shyness whenever in the presence of the blasted Elf to his left. The Dwarf's face softened slightly, and he recalled his words to Legolas not five minutes ago. They may not be friends of his by any means, but who was he to get into the way of what he saw there?  
  
The group continued their nature walk through the beautiful trees of Lothlorien, and when the path broke into civilization again, they stopped to stare at the breathtaking sight.  
  
" Wow," Pippin exclaimed breathlessly. It was the same as they saw it when they arrived in Lothlorien, but it nevertheless made them stop and stare. The trees' leaves swayed with the breeze, and Elves walked everywhere among the talans and soft grass of the small hills and plains making up Caras Galadhon. Aragorn beckoned them on, and they spent the next thirty minutes exploring old buildings, trees, and monuments that both Aragorn and Legolas explained for the benefit of the rest without prior knowledge of who the monuments depicted. True to his word, Aragorn stopped everyone for something to eat. They ate the breads, cheeses and fruits languidly, making small talk as they basked in the late afternoon glow.  
  
When the meal was finished, it was cleared away and the group started their journey back to where they slept because Merry and Pippin felt a great need to take a nap after filling their stomachs with a lot of food and a lot of wine.  
  
As they came closer to their spot, Aragorn and Boromir noticed the foreign figures standing in front of it with two Elven guards." What could they want with us?" Boromir asked in a low voice to Aragorn.  
  
" I do not know," he replied back just as quietly." But we are bound to find out."  
  
The Faeries did not notice their visitors until they looked up from their conversation, but when they did, they nearly stopped cold. Nevada's eyes grew wide, and Liana paled.  
  
" Who are they?" Frodo asked.  
  
Liana and Nevada recognized the insignia on the light tunics they wore, and were able to identify one of the three. The two exchanged a muted, foreboding look, before heading to the front of their companions to meet the visitors.  
  
" Princess Liana, Commander Nevada!" Diana smiled sunnily, although the smile did not reach her eyes. Her lavender hair was bound tight in the back of her head, and she and the other two wore traveling clothes stained with the wear of much travel." It's wonderful to see you again. You both look lovely!"  
  
" Thank you," Liana replied a bit warily, and Nevada murmured a thanks.  
  
The other female and male Faeries looked startled at the appearance of Nevada." Commander, you're alive," she said, her low voice sharp with surprise.  
  
The other males present shared astonished looks of their own, not only at their apparent surprise of her being alive, but at the rank of commander attached to her name. Nevada's words from early on in the journey came back to most, but it only cleared up a few of the questions.  
  
" We thought you had died with your people," the Faerie continued, and Nevada's face grew dark and stony." How did you survive such a horrifying attack?"  
  
" That will be all, thank you," Liana cut in, her eyes hard and glittering like cold amber. The Faerie blanched slightly, and bowed to Nevada.  
  
" Forgive me, I did not mean to bring up any harsh memories," she apologized.  
  
I'm sure you didn't, Nevada thought sarcastically, and stood quiet for a few more moments while she collected herself." I was filling in for a commander who had died during the war in Charon, so I wasn't at Deimos when it occurred. I was sure Diana would have told you that." She glanced at the Faerie, who flushed slightly.  
  
" I had forgotten that detail on the hasty trip here," she excused, then seemed to remember the matter at hand." Princess," she addressed Liana." Gabrielle, Eolis and I have come all the way here to deliver a message to you from Queen Emilia and your country. May we speak to you in private?"  
  
Liana's heart thudded painfully in her chest at the implications of the supposed 'message.' Her country, what was happening to it? Guilt flooded her at being so far away and not knowing, but she pushed it away and nodded towards Diana." Yes," she said hesitantly." Of course."  
  
" Why can't we hear it?" Gimli challenged the new Faeries." What's so secretive that it has to be kept from her companions?" The hobbits nodded in agreement, along with everyone else present.  
  
Eolis, the male Faerie, focused cold blue eyes on the detestable Dwarf, and Gimli found himself glaring in return." Because none of this concerns you or anyone else here except for Princess Liana. Do you understand, Dwarf?"  
  
" Watch your tongue around me, you disgusting-" Gimli snarled and would have continued if Aragorn hadn't placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nevada glanced at him for a moment, then turned to the three." Let me accompany her, I would like to hear this, too. If it concerns Liana, it concerns me."  
  
Diana shook her head sadly." It'd be best if you stayed, Commander."  
  
Before Nevada could gear up to retort to Diana, Liana stopped her." It's okay, Nev. Just wait here with the other until I get back." When Nevada opened her mouth to protest, Liana held up a hand." Please?" she asked softly, pleadingly. They stared at each other for a moment, worry creeping its way into Nevada's eyes and seeping over into Liana's. Nevada nodded reluctantly and Liana smiled, squeezing her friend's hand briefly before following two Elven guards and the other Faeries to another location. Liana glanced back briefly at the dejected and concerned looks on her friends faces, and her heart went out to them. Legolas was staring at her hard, and from the growing distance she couldn't decipher the emotions in his eyes, but she knew they couldn't have been good. It's going to be okay, she told him in his mind, but it ended being more for herself. Calm down, everything's going to be just fine. But as she watched the backs of the Faeries and Elven guards in front of her that led her away from what had become her life, a cold lump settled in the pit of her stomach and told her that everything was not going to be all right.  
  
" Commander?" Merry echoed, and looked up at Nevada.  
  
She nodded listlessly." Title. That's all. Doesn't mean much anymore." Her eyes glazed over in thought and worry as she mulled over the past ten minutes. Did something happen to Ciel? It had to have - why else would they come this far? Perhaps...realization hit her like a blow to the stomach. Maybe they came to take Liana away, to take her back to the Faerie kingdom because she was needed for something or other. What if they wanted to take both of them away? That thought didn't settle right at all. Nevada's mind mucked through the horror of those possibilities until all the color had left her face and she was unknowingly biting her lip to the point of blood.  
  
" Nevada." Hands on her shoulders brought her out of her stupor, and she blinked and looked up into Aragorn's face." We're going to sit down and wait for her return, okay? Come and sit down." He rubbed the sides of her arms reassuringly, and she nodded dumbly and followed him and the others to their soft area of rest. There she plopped down and brooded quietly over the situation, half listening to the hobbits' idle chatter around her. Her eyes moved over to Aragorn, than to Legolas next to him. The Elf made her mind clear, and she stared at him a bit longer. He looked even more worried than she did; perhaps the same thoughts were running through his head, that she or both of them might have to leave. Nevada felt a reluctant pull on her heart for the Elf and the absolute bleak expression on his face: he really had it bad for Liana. It was achingly sweet, but if things played out for the worse...  
  
" Nevada."  
  
"..."  
  
" Nevada?"  
  
She turned her head and stared down at the cute, curious hobbit." Yes, Pippin?"  
  
" I'm hungry."  
  
Her sigh couldn't have been deeper." I'm sure you are."  
  
The young hobbit shifted from his position on the ground to stare up at the Faerie with pleading eyes." Please, Nev, I'm dyin'!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and hid a smile." No, Pip, you'll be just fine."  
  
" I haven't had supper yet!"  
  
" Neither have I. And besides, we just had lunch."  
  
"So? Us hobbits need a lot of food to keep us healthy!"  
  
Nev, who had been sitting, shifted onto her elbows and leaned down to stare at the hobbit. She glared him down for a few minutes, violet eyes on beautiful moss green.  
  
" No."  
  
His face fell as his green eyes went teary." But Nevada..."  
  
She hid another smile and slowly shook her head." If there is any way I can avoid socializing with the Elves, I will. Why don't you go get it yourself?"  
  
Pippin grinned and pointed to his chest, where they both knew he had a bandage from a healing wound from Moria." I'm wounded!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, got into a sitting position again and pointed to her own knee, which was still bandaged." I'm wounded, too."  
  
The young hobbit's mind raced for a way to get the Faerie to retrieve his food, and like a light bulb going off in his head, Pippin smiled and changed tactics." I hear they have some mighty tasty apricot strudel."  
  
Leaning forward, Nevada was prepared to deliver another 'no' to the hobbit, but the thought of eating a delicious apricot strudel made her stomach growl. Plus, it was a perfect way to nonchalantly 'walk' by where they took Liana. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed Pippin by the chin gently." All right. But it better be a good strudel."  
  
He grinned." Bring back some mushrooms and those yummy potato things they made for us yesterday afternoon."  
  
" Pig."  
  
" I'm still growing."  
  
Nevada snorted and shook her head. Bracing herself for the pain, she slowly lifted herself off the ground, placing as little weight as possible on her right knee. When she was fully upright, she stretched a little, rubbing her knee absentmindedly and starting off toward the kitchens not too far away. The pain was certainly more bearable, to her surprise. That vial of disgusting medicine was starting to kick in. She walked up the path Liana and the Faeries took, and kept walking until she heard voices. Smiling to herself in triumph, Nevada followed the voices to a patch of trees where she could see an upraised platform of some sort lay behind it. She caught a flash of lavender hair, and edged closer as quietly as possible. She stopped when Liana came into view. Her friend looked so distressed, it made alarms go off in Nevada's head, so she decided to stay there and hear what she could.  
  
" I swore to protect the Ringbearer and I am bound to the group!" Liana's voice drifted to Nevada's ears; strained, adamant, and angry.  
  
" You are bound to your country as well, princess," Eolis reminded her as gently as possible.  
  
Nevada watched Liana's back go ridged as she stared down the male Faerie who had spoken." I know this," she said in a more quiet, dignified voice." But after seeing what I have seen these past few months, I cannot just-"  
  
" You have no choice!" Gabrielle cut in.  
  
" Let me finish!" Liana snapped, angry enough to make Nevada flinch. The Faeries looked taken aback, and knew they had overstepped their boundaries. She let out a shaky breath at her outburst, and hugged herself with her arms in a way that made her look hurt, and vulnerable." I can't just leave them," she whispered, her tone heartbroken." But I can't stay, either, can I?" She watched, mournful, as they shook their heads.  
  
Nevada felt her heart jump, then thud a cold, painful tune.  
  
Leave?  
  
Liana's really leaving?  
  
Eolis felt slightly guilty for dropping all of this on the princess just days after they had reached their destination, Lothlorien. He could see her shake with indecision, and realized she had become more than attached to the Fellowship. Attempting to soothe her, he told her in a consoling voice," There will still be ten left in the Fellowship-"  
  
" Nine."  
  
" What?" Diana and Eolis gasped. Liana's head was bowed so that her hair covered her face, and Nevada couldn't see her pained expression.  
  
They heard her sigh out a breath." Gandalf fell into the Shadow," she informed them quietly." In Moria. So there are nine, not ten."  
  
Diana blinked, then felt grief slowly edge its way into her heart. He was such a kind wizard, one all Faeries adores..." Princess, I'm so sorry..."  
  
" She still has to come back with us," Gabrielle, cut in, sympathetic yet stern." We cannot wait any longer. Princess, you do not have a choice. Your people need you. You owe it to them to come back."  
  
Nevada could feel waves of helplessness and pain coming from Liana, but she was practically numb to it. Liana was leaving them...leaving her...  
  
" Do you want us to tell the Fellowship?" Diana asked gently.  
  
Liana shook her head." I will tell them. I owe them that much," she lifted her head to glare at Gabrielle.  
  
Missing the look, Gabrielle nodded, satisfied she had gotten through to the princess." We will leave at first light. I suggest you pack your things tonight."  
  
Nevada never heard the rest of it. She couldn't take anymore. Fleeing as fast as her knee would allow, Nevada crashed through the trees, not caring who heard her. Everything that was ever familiar in her life was now gone. It was bad enough to lose her country, to lose Gandalf, but losing her best friend was more than she could handle. The few tears she let slip past her eyes nearly blinded her as she ran to escape all the awful things that were catching up to her.  
  
" Oh, no," Liana sighed brokenly, listening to the noise of Nevada running away from the platform. She caught a glimpse of long, black hair, which confirmed her suspicion of being spied on by her best friend. She wasn't supposed to find out yet...  
  
" It's all for the best, my princess," Eolis put a hand on her shoulder." Nevada, as well as the others, will soon realize that. I am sorry it had to be this way."  
  
Liana bit her lip hard to keep the tears back, and nodded." I'm sorry, too. Please, leave me while I go pack my things." They nodded and left swiftly, and with a simple request, the two Elven guards left, leaving her alone on the platform surrounded by the pretty trees of Lothlorien.  
  
" I'm sorry, Nevada," she whispered to herself. Liana slowly sank down in the middle of the floor and sat with her knees up to her chin, hunching over protectively and clasping her hands together. She couldn't bring herself to move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nevada avoided everyone when she left to be by herself. She was too distraught to deal with anyone, especially Liana. She found a secluded area of forest that she had been pacing for the past hour, working through her emotions. Sadness. Grief. Anger. Frustration. More anger. Bitterness. Helplessness. The sun still beat down, but not as hot because the afternoon was late. Sunlight filtered through the trees gloriously, but Nevada didn't notice its beauty.  
  
She was angry with Liana. For some reason, she was more upset with Liana leaving than she had been with the Orcs and Gandalf's death; disappointed, almost. She wanted to scream at her, yell, anything to get rid of the mindless fury that was building up inside her head. Why was she letting them take her? She promised she would stay! And it wasn't just anger; there was fear there. If she left, who knew when she would see her again - who knew what was going on back home? Flashes of Deimos came back unbidden, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the memory. The bodies...would Liana end up like that?  
  
Nevada stopped pacing to let out an anguished, furious sound, then looked around to see if anyone had heard her. Feeling slightly better that she had at least voiced her frustrations, she turned and spotted the large tree that housed their sleeping quarters.  
  
It was time she talked with Liana.  
  
Nevada swiftly made her way back to camp, jogging quickly through the trees and shrubs, and hopping streams, bent on finding her friend and giving her a piece of her mind. Her knee was in a lot better shape than it had been due the medicine, so the jog wasn't too taxing on her.  
  
She didn't have to go far. She nearly ran into Liana halfway back to camp, and neither could tell who was more surprised. They stared at each other for another astonished moment, but the astonishment died to be replaced with unreadable looks.  
  
" Hello, Liana," Nevada said slowly.  
  
Liana nodded." Hello. I didn't know where you had gone, and the others didn't seem to know, either. Where have you been?" she asked, almost lightly.  
  
Nevada's purple eyed narrowed." I heard."  
  
Liana didn't seem surprised." I know you did."  
  
" When were you planning on telling me this?" Before she could answer, Nevada got in," Have you even told anyone yet?"  
  
" No, it has only been an hour since my meeting with them," Liana explained, impatient with Nevada's accusations." I wanted to talk to you first."  
  
" Oh, really?" Nevada folded her arms across her chest." Do you plan on telling them? Or were you just going to go?"  
  
Liana looked genuinely hurt." Nev, I would never-"   
  
" You're leaving!" Nevada exploded." You're leaving me, you're leaving all of them, why??! What is so important that it can't wait until we see this through-"  
  
" My country was attacked, Nev!" Liana cried, and Nevada stopped, her worst fears coming to life." They need my help! If I leave now, there might still be hope-"  
  
She was cut off by Nevada's harsh laughter." Hope? What hope? What makes you think there will be anything left? It had to have happened at least a week ago, for them to have traveled all the way here to tell you."  
  
Liana was so furious, all she could do was stare for a moment." Why are you saying this? My country doesn't have to suffer the same fate yours did, Nev, there's a chance! Who am I to leave my own people to fend for themselves-"  
  
" What people?!" Nevada fired back." They're all dead by now! Ten days is more than enough time to wipe out a country's entire existence! You can go on your little journey if you want, but when you get there, you'll find nothing! Nothing except ashes and blood. Nothing more!"  
  
Liana hissed in a breath and bared her teeth with," That could very well be true, but I am not going to sit here and wonder if that was the case. I have to go, do you understand that? You *know* I want to stay, I have every reason to stay! But I can't," she gritted out, fighting to stop the hitching in her breath and trying to make Nevada understand.  
  
" We made an *oath*," Nevada said in a low, shaky voice." And you're *breaking* it."  
  
" Again, you act like I have a choice," Liana said through clenched teeth." And don't act so righteous on me, Nev - you did the same thing." At Nevada's vaguely puzzled expression, she continued." When you heard Deimos had been attacked, you went flying over there, and I don't blame you. But this is the exact same situation!"  
  
" No, it's not, because I wasn't traveling with a group of people going to Mordor to destroy the Ring at the time!" Nevada shot back." You could die over there, Liana! None of us would know it. We already lost Gandalf," Nevada's voice became hoarse with emotion," of course you see fit to take off, too."  
  
" Is that what this is about?" Liana asked her, her voice barely above a whisper." Nev, I'm not going to die-"  
  
" You don't know that!" Nevada cut her off." I can't-" She hissed in a breath and dragged a hand through her hair." I am so mad at you right now, I just...I have to leave." She turned around and walked through the foilage back to the campsite, leaving Liana standing there in astonishment and fading anger.  
  
Nevada's blood churned and boiled, and her mind filled with mixing emotions until it gave her a headache. She walked right past the hobbits inquisitive glances, didn't bother looking at Legolas or Gimli, and blatantly ignored Boromir and Aragorn. The two men exchanged a glance, and both got up." I'll do it," Boromir offered. You've dealt with enough for today." Aragorn hesitated for a moment and, eased by the honesty in the Gondorian's eyes, nodded.  
  
" Just try and get her to come back here, then we will wait for Liana if it doesn't get too dark," he informed Boromir, who nodded and walked off in the direction Nevada went.  
  
Boromir did not have far to look. He found her sitting on a large white tree trunk laid flat and used as a portion of the side of a structure. Her hands were in her lap, head bowed, and shoulder hunched as if she were on the defensive. Boromir pursed his lips and felt a flood of sympathy. He stepped closer to her, and said softly," Sadness does not belong on your face, my lady." Her dark head went up and over to him, eyes shining but cheeks still dry." It is too beautiful to have such a hard emotion on it."  
  
Nevada felt irritation flicker through her - his words might've worked if he had any idea of what he spoke of, but he was a human and it didn't have quite the same effect." It is there nonetheless," she replied tonelessly. She watched as he moved to sit down next to her, and they stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
" Would you like to talk about why you are sad?" he offered.  
  
She felt anger wash through her again - none of them even knew yet, but then quelled it. She shook her head." Not...not really. Not yet. You'll find out soon enough," she finished bitterly.  
  
Boromir caught the tone and, hesitantly, brought a hand up to grasp her chin lightly. She jerked away at the sudden movement, and stood up.  
  
" I think it is time we had a talk," Nevada told him, her voice and face serious.  
  
" A talk of what?" Boromir asked, feigning ignorance. Now that the moment had come, he felt anxious. What would she say to him? What could he say to make her see what she had grown to mean to him?  
  
" You know what I speak of," she accused him." Why are you doing this? Why me, and what do you hope to accomplish?"  
  
" Why you?" Boromir echoed. He stepped close to her, mere inches from her face, and she fought not to take a step back." From the moment you stormed the Council I knew, I *knew* I had never seen anything like you before." He reached up a hand and lightly brushed some of her dark hair away from her face." You are so beautiful and dignified, and you fight like nothing I have ever seen before. Gondor needs the strength I see in you: I need you."  
  
Nevada shook her head, her heart breaking with pity." No, Boromir. No, you don't."  
  
" Yes!" he exclaimed, frustrated with the look in her eyes." Yes I do." Changing tactics, he stepped closer and said in a low voice," You could be a queen, Nevada. You could have a country again, one that would bow to you like no other. You could be happy again: I could make you happy."  
  
She blinked and stared at him. The pieces fell together, and she took a step back, taking a deep breath and shaking her head." Oh no, Boromir, I know where this is going. Absolutely not. You have no idea what you're saying!"  
  
" Do not question my sanity," he scolded, becoming more frustrated and hurt with her blatant refusal by the minute." I know very well what I want."  
  
" I'm a Faerie, Boromir!" Nevada reverted to the basic argument against any sort of relationship with him." I am-"  
  
" That does not stop Legolas and Liana," Boromir added.  
  
She opened her mouth, then closed it at the mention of those two. How is Legolas going to react to her leaving? she thought quickly in her mind. She didn't even want to think about it." That is not the point. They are both immortal. You are a mortal! That relationship would be doomed to failure!"  
  
" I hear tales of Fae magic, Nevada," Boromir countered, and Nevada's blood dropped." That can tamper with the coils of mortal and immortality. You know if this is true or not."  
  
Nevada shook her head, her pity slowly mixing with disgust." No. It ends here, Boromir. No more...remarks, it's done. I will not have a relationship with you other than that of friendship, and you're sorely pushing that, too."  
  
Her admission hurt. Boromir rode the wave of rejection bitterly, until something dawned on him." It is Aragorn, isn't it?"  
  
She blinked, hesitated, then responded, but not before he saw the hesitation." What do you mean?"  
  
The defeat went even lower when he saw it." You and Aragorn," he said in a low voice. When he thought of Aragorn before, it was skepticism and slight anger at the thought of this man, this stranger, taking over his and his father's realm when they were other people more deserving of it, but now...  
  
" No," Nevada denied, her expression honestly confused and disturbed." I do not think of the filthy hu - Aragorn in that way at all. I just feel comfortable around him. We're just friends."  
  
His face told her he didn't believe her, and she sighed in exasperation." Nevada just give me a chance, please!"  
  
" Boromir, you're making this harder than it should be," she stressed." Just let it go, for both our sakes and so we can look each other in the face later."  
  
The man went forward and grabbed her arm to make her understand. With the ache in her knee, she couldn't help but be pulled forward with the motion, and his grip was a lot stronger than she anticipated. She was pulled so close to his face that her head reared back and her eyes flew open. His grip on her arm tightened to the point of pain, and a brief flit of alarm crossed her mind as she tried to pull away." Boromir, what are you doing?" her voice came out more shrill than she had intended.   
  
" I won't let go unless you listen to me," Boromir said, his voice bordering on desperation." Give me a chance, Nevada!"  
  
" Let go, you're hurting me," she managed to gasp out, more panicked than she had felt in a long time.  
  
" Nevada, please-"  
  
" Boromir!"  
  
Both jumped and looked over to see Aragorn striding over to them, his face furious. Boromir looked down at his hand on her arm, then pulled it away. Nevada rubbed her arm with her other hand and watched the two warily.  
  
Before Boromir could react, Aragorn grabbed the man's arm and glared at Boromir." What are you doing, Boromir?" he asked in a low, chilling voice." Speak clearly!" he snapped louder when Boromir hesitated, causing even Nevada to flinch." If you say the wrong thing, my friend..."  
  
" We were talking, nothing more," Boromir said stiffly, jerking his arm out of Aragorn's grip and holding his ground against the livid ranger." I was trying to make a point to Nevada, and in my emotion I took her arm. I did not mean to press her so hard, Aragorn, now calm down!"  
  
" That is not what I saw," Aragorn growled, his once kind blue eyes turning cold and angry, like hot blue flames." I never want to see you grab a woman such as you did a moment ago again, especially Nevada, and if you do it to Liana, you have Legolas to answer to, as well as me. Do you understand?"  
  
" What exactly are you suggesting, Aragorn?" Boromir asked angrily." That I would do something so heinous? It was a misunderstanding, and I will not be lectured by the likes of you!"  
  
" Do you understand me?" Aragorn nearly snarled, his voice rising to echo in the slowly darkening forest.  
  
" Yes," Boromir said firmly, anger coloring his own cheeks. He would admit he should not have held her so tightly, but he would not be yelled at like an irate child by Aragorn." Do not yell at me as such, Aragorn, I will not stand for it! This discussion is over!"  
  
Aragorn was not finished, however. He leaned in closer and spoke so low that Nevada could not even make out the full sentences, only words here and there.  
  
" If you touch her in any way other than that of friendship, I will know." His voice was chilling against Boromir's ear, and for a moment, the man wondered if the ranger had any weapons on him he would use against him to prove his point." And you will regret it for the rest of your life, however long that may be."  
  
aezizaem - honey 


	23. Revealing Confessions

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to 23! Thank you for your reviews, and we hope to see the reviews keep on rolling in! This chapter's gonna be a long one, but we're quite proud of it, as well, and we think you'll like it. And if you do, tell us - review! Enjoy your reading!  
  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
  
Time always reveals...  
  
The wound that would not heal  
  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
  
That I have held so dear. - 'Fallen' by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Chapter 23  
  
" I am sorry if I have offended you or hurt you in any way, Nevada," Boromir said tightly, his eyes still locked with Aragorn's." I will take my leave now." With a swift turn, Boromir stalked out of the area and towards their campsite without a backward glance. Aragorn's body still thrummed with anger and his eyes were still dark, but when they focused on Nevada, the deep blue lightened to its normal color.  
  
" Nevada, are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
To his surprise, instead of giving an answer she turned on her heel and walked the other way. Blinking, Aragorn stood for a second, then strode swiftly after her, determined not to let her leave until he spoke with her. Even though her gait was brisk to the point of a light jog, he had no trouble catching up with her because she didn't seem to know where she was going, or have any particular destination in mind." Nev," he began, and when he placed a hand on her right arm she jerked it away.  
  
She stopped walking, but refused to turn around, so Aragorn paced over to her side and peered into her face. Her black hair covered it like a curtain, and from what he could see, her jaw was set and her mouth in a thin, firm line. Her breathing came out quick and almost painful, and Aragorn's eyes darkened again with worry.  
  
" Nevada?" he asked her again, gently. He placed two fingers under her chin and drew it up. She met his gaze for a brief moment, eyes so dark with emotion the vivid purple in them almost looked black. To his astonishment, her eyes were shiny and wet; filled with tears that threatened to spill, and when she saw his reaction, she tilted her head away from his fingers and looked the other way, her fingers clutching the velvet sides of her gown tightly.  
  
" I just want to be alone, Aragorn," she told him in a low, strangled voice." Just leave me alone." The quiet pleading in her voice pulled at him, and he shook his head firmly.  
  
" I cannot do that until I find out what is wrong," he told her quietly." Your pain makes me worry, Nevada."  
  
Why can't you just leave me alone? Nevada screamed at him in her mind. She bit her lip and fought back another wave of despair and sorrow that burned its way down her throat and made the moisture in her eyes even thicker to the point where her vision blurred. She dug her fingers into the dress in an effort to dispel the shakes running up and down her spine in the effort not to sob her eyes out, although she felt that at any given moment, she would lost her self control and do it anyway. When she felt Aragorn's fingers on her arm again, she stiffened and took in a silent breath. How she fervently wished he wasn't here so she could get this crying business over with and relieve some of the misery weighing down her heart. Why couldn't the man take a hint?  
  
" Nevada," his voice rolled over her, and she clenched her teeth at his soothing tone." Stop ignoring me and face me."  
  
Snarling silently to herself, she whipped her head around and met his concerned blue eyes." Do you take pleasure out of watching people lose it?" On the last part her voice broke and quivered, and she cursed to herself mentally and swallowed a few times before continuing." Leave me in peace, Aragorn! Go back into camp and I will come when I am ready!"  
  
She tried to walk past him, but he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. When he moved his hands to her upper arms, she hissed in a breath at the contact of the throbbing spot where Boromir had placed the weight of his hand.  
  
Freezing, Aragorn immediately knew the cause and his jaw tightened." Let me see it," he ordered quietly.  
  
" No."  
  
" Please, let me see it," he said to her again. There was anger simmering in his eyes, but she knew it was for Boromir. Reluctant to make him angrier, she merely stared up at him, breath still coming in short, soft bursts that would have been undetectable if Aragorn hadn't known she was already upset. When she continued to stare, neither saying no or yes, he took it as a yes and grasped the velvet sleeve of her gown. Slowly, he pulled it up over the skin, and her eyes went from him to her arm. The skin was an angry red color, in the shape of four fingers around its slim width with the five lower on the back side. Fury flooded through the man again as he pulled it back down, and he had to take a couple of minutes to gather himself.  
  
" Satisfied?" she asked him, colder than she had intended." Now if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave and Aragorn only hesitated a second before unclenching his fists and catching up to her.  
  
" Tell me what really troubles you, Nevada," he coaxed, his voice slightly hoarse from anger and worry." Please."  
  
The silent pleading in his voice made her stop walking. His empathy towards her, the tone of his voice, made her lip quiver and her eyes fill again. Blinking them back profusely, she sniffed and tried to regain control, but it wasn't working. Already, she felt so alone, and he was offering to listen...Taking in a loud breath, Nevada made one last half-hearted attempt to hold her tears back, then let the dam break.  
  
" My," she started, caught herself before she sobbed, swallowed, and tried again." My life...has been shot to hell." She let the tears roll down her face, and her body shook as she started to cry." Valar, I am so alone," she cried, then placed her hand on her face as she started to silently sob.  
  
Completely undone, all Aragorn could do for a few seconds was stare in utter awe and disbelief as he watched the strongest woman he knew break down. Her back still facing him, Aragorn felt it tear at his own heart as it wrenched at her grief, and he moved forward. He slowly turned her around and gathered her in his arms tightly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and held on, and felt his hands tighten comfortingly around her upper back.  
  
For long minutes, the only sound was Aragorn's murmurs of comfort in both Elvish and Westron, and Nevada's deep sobs that shook her small frame to the core. Each shudder of her body tore through Aragorn, and he held on to her tightly, tucking her head onto his chest so she could cry on his tunic. He rested his chin on the top of her head and reached up to stroke her dark hair. Frantically, he tried to think of what else could be making her cry like this so he could make it better. He had to get her to stop crying; it made him feel terrible inside. He knew it had something to do with Boromir, but the foremost thing he could think of was Gandalf. Aragorn's brow furrowed in thought, but he continued to whisper to her soothingly, words neither of them could understand, but nevertheless seemed to have a slightly good effect on Nevada. Gandalf's death had hit them all hard, and the memory of it made his own heart ache with grief, but he knew the wizard was more to Nevada than she let on. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and continued to hold her, wishing he could make her pain go away.  
  
" This is about Gandalf," he said solemnly in her ear.  
  
Nevada squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped slim fingers in a fist around his tunic. She nodded wordlessly, still unable to speak since most of her breath was spent on crying. She cried healthily for another few minutes before, slowly, it started to subside. She reduced her tears to a few hiccups and broken sighs, but continued to clutch onto Aragorn as if he were her only lifeline. Her eyes were open and unfocused, caught up in memory, and she stayed quiet for a moment more, feeling the man stroke her hair like he would a child which, truthfully, she did not mind one bit.  
  
" I have never known fear like I knew it when he fell," she whispered, and Aragorn had to lean his head in to catch all the words." Or horror. It felt like, for the longest time, that he was indestructible. Nothing could happen to Gandalf; he was a damn wizard, he'd stop anything from happening." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and her eyes filled again. She sniffed a few times before continuing with," And then this happens, and I realize that even he can die. Even he can be taken away. From the time it took to get here, and up until earlier today, I didn't let it bother me. I was used to seeing him leave, because he always went on trips all over Middle Earth." She took in a shaky breath and her voice changed in pitch periodically to keep herself from crying." But it's not the same, because I know he's not coming back from this trip. Valar only knows how long he fell, and he was alone." Her fists clenched again into Aragorn's tunic tightly." No one deserves to die like that, especially not him. And especially not in that place."  
  
Aragorn listened quietly, his eyes sad as he remembered Gandalf's fall into Shadow himself." You know that was not your fault," he told her, trying to be as comforting as he could, but his voice was coming out gruffer than he intended; she sounded so sorrowful." None of us could have prevented the likes of that happening."  
  
She nodded." I know."  
  
" His death was not in vain," Aragorn continued, almost to himself this time." Nor will he be forgotten." He felt her nod again, and dropped into silence for a moment. He then asked the question that he had been pondering for so many weeks." What was Gandalf to you, Nevada?"  
  
She let out another breath before holding the air out for a moment. Taking in another, she responded so softly he again had to strain to hear," Like a father. Or grandfather, whichever you prefer. I have no memory of my mother and father; they're not dead, as far as I know, but I've never met them. No one seems to know where they are."  
  
" He raised you, then?" Aragorn asked, curious now.  
  
Nevada slowly let go of Aragorn's tunic and lifted her head from his chest. He took the cue to loosen his grip on her, and Nevada stepped back slightly, looking up into his face. The tears had dried on her cheeks, and her eyelashes were still wet." Not quite," she denied, clearing her throat slightly. Her eyes were still deeply sad, but it looked as if she had control of her tears now. Briefly, Nev looked around, and Aragorn caught on.  
  
" Let's sit down," he said, and she nodded. They chose a low log to their right, and sat down next to each other. Nevada placed her hands in her lap, and her form was slightly hunched over as she stared at an unknown spot in the distance while she continued to speak." When I was young, around 400, he would visit frequently to the family that had taken me in, and a little later he started taking me with him on brief trips. Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, Orthanc," her voice turned distasteful as she spoke the word," before Saruman utterly ruined it; Dale, Esgaroth." Nevada's lips curved into a faint smile at the memories, and a stray chuckle made Aragorn smile." He wanted to teach me, and I quote," Things I would never learn from a superstitious old couple who refused to travel more than two steps away from their country." Later, he told me that he sort of took me in because he saw potential in me to be something greater. He said that he foresaw many things in my future, and he wanted me to be ready for them. That I would not learn those things without experience. I suppose I was a sort of project for him," her smile returned," perhaps to see if he could do the parenting thing right." The smile turned sad, and her eyes grew suspiciously misty again." He did it right. I don't recall if I ever thanked him for it."  
  
Aragorn allowed her a few moments to collect herself, which consisted of a lot of blinking and slow breathing, before she continued." The trips grew much longer, to the point that I was only in Deimos for a few months every few years, and I spent the majority of my time learning, everything from basic school lessons, to adjusting to foreign places, learning new languages, and fighting. Fighting was important, mostly because Gandalf found out that I was quite talented and decided to run with that knowledge. Our kingdom, as you know, have countless female fighters, and Gandalf knew that the vaster my knowledge was in different ways of fighting, the better chance I had of working my way up the ranks in Deimos. Making something of myself."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, able to identify with her strongly. Her background touched lightly upon his, mostly due to the intense traveling she must have done over the centuries." How did you and Liana meet?"  
  
Nevada's brows furrowed as she thought about the day's events and how Liana played in them, and her heart sank even further." When I was 500, Gandalf took her under his wing. Her parents had been killed, and there was a lot of controversy about their death. She had nowhere else to go, so Gandalf brought her along with us. We didn't get along much at first," Nev smiled sadly at the new rush of memories," but soon we were closer than sisters. We went on those trips with him, and it was so much more fun with her around. Neither of us could identify with any of the other children we met, because although we looked like them, we were far above them intellectually, and that made us clash with them. All we had was Gandalf. He was like a mentor, a stern but loving grandfather." She shook her head slowly as memories flooded her, and grief along with it." Now, he's gone."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but her gaze stayed on an area in the distance. He allowed himself a moment to digest all this new information, and while he did, he began to feel deeply thankful that she had told him. He felt like he understood her more now. However, Nevada continued to look just as bothered, but by something different. Aragorn thought carefully, than remembered how she looked when he mentioned Liana. His heart turned cold as he remembered the day's previous events, and he almost dreaded to ask Nevada what happened with Liana." What is the matter concerning Liana?"  
  
Her face fell, and for the first time she turned to look at Aragorn. The dismal look in the dark purple depths made Aragorn's instincts plummet to a warning that he was not going like this news.  
  
" Liana's leaving," she said, her voice just above a whisper." And I have no idea if she will return."  
  
Aragorn blinked, then confusion, worry, and anger flooded him." Why would she be leaving? Is this about the Faeries that showed up?" She nodded." What did they say to her?" He did not have the slightest idea, but he knew that he would not sit back and watch her leave without either a good explanation or a fight.  
  
" Her country, Ciel, was attacked." Nevada's mood went down even further, to the blackest recesses of her mind, as she recalled their argument and felt ashamed at some of the things she said." About a week ago. They wanted her to come back and, well, pick up the pieces. She couldn't refuse, so she's leaving tomorrow morning to see how much damage was done." It was almost painful to say.  
  
Aragorn's eyes darkened at the dreary news. Mordor was slowly spreading its power, to even some of the center kingdoms of the Fae. It was a harrowing truth, and it sobered him to the task that they were performing. He closed his eyes briefly, and Frodo flashed before his mind's eye. He did not want Liana to leave, especially at this point in the journey, but he knew she had to. He understood that it was her duty, no matter how much it hurt her and them." I take it the others have not been informed."  
  
" I don't know," Nevada shrugged her shoulders." She's probably telling them now. We...We met up before I came here and...got into an argument about her leaving. Neither of us were very nice about it."  
  
Aragorn nodded, imagining the words that could have been said about that." It is something that is out of our control, but I am deeply saddened by her leaving. She was a valuable member of the fellowship, and she will be missed." When he said, he then realized just how much: Legolas flashed through his mind, and he winced. Her leave taking was not going to be a pretty one.  
  
" That's not half of the point," Nevada said, and she shifted her gaze off of Aragorn for a moment, trying again to collect herself." Once she leaves, everything is suddenly unclear. I will have no idea what will happen to her from that point. What if there is still fighting going on in Ciel?" She looked back to Aragorn, her eyes suddenly fierce and worried." She could die, and I would never know it until this is over. I could never see her again, and that thought..." her voice broke, and she fought to control her rapid breathing of panic." That thought terrifies me. Gandalf was all I had to look for as a parent, aye, but Liana is my family now. One of the only people I truly trust, and I could not bear to lose her. I can't. She means so much to me, and I'm horrified at the thought of anything killing her over there." Nevada's hands shook where they were clasped tightly together in her lap." The fighting has gotten so much harder over there," she whispered." Anything could happen."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and reached over with his hands. He grasped her shoulders and peered into her face, only speaking when she looked at him." Liana is a strong fighter. She will be all right, Nevada. You cannot worry about things you have no control over. You have to believe she will be all right, and have faith in her abilities. Do you understand?"  
  
Nevada stared into his bottomless, imploring blue eyes. She understood, but it did not stop her heart from not being sure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liana's steps were slow and deliberately noisy through the paths of Lothlorien's woods. She kept her gaze to her feet, and occasionally let her hands trail along the slim trunks of the silver trees to her left and right, catching leaves here and there as she went. Her mind whirred over the day's events, and her eyes darkened with worry, sadness, and guilt. She was intensely worried about Ciel, and no matter how much she wanted to stay here, she could not wait to get back home and help in whatever way she could. She was sick with grief over leaving; it killed her to leave Frodo, whom had so faithfully put his trust in her and the rest of them to help him throughout this journey. Frodo, please forgive me for this, she thought sadly. I hope he understands.  
  
The guilt changed over to someone else, and she sighed again. She felt ashamed for some of the things she had said to Nevada. She's just as angry as I am that I have to leave, and I don't blame her, Liana thought. I really need to apologize for that. Liana blinked back a few tears burning in the back of her eyelids. I'm already missing her, she thought shakily.  
  
Liana tired of trailing her hands along the foilage, and she let her hands drop to her side. She lifted her eyes to the break in the path in front of her that led to her encampment, and paused before going in. She wanted to run in the other direction, and with her heart squeezing painfully in her chest, she nearly did. You have to tell them, she thought miserably. They deserve to hear it from you. She took in an agonized breath, and with heavy legs made her way over to them. It looked like the hobbits were enjoying a late dinner, which made Liana smile slightly. She recognized Pippin's curly head, happily eating away at mushrooms, and Sam's right next to him, talking to Frodo in earnest. She didn't see the others until she drew closer, and she felt her heart tighten in her chest with each step.  
  
They all paused from what they were doing when Liana came into view, and she felt the heavy weight of their curious, concerned gazes. When her eyes met with Legolas's, the reality of the situation hit her hard, and she had to look away and blink back the tears burning her eyes again.  
  
" How did it go?" Pippin chirped up in his high voice.  
  
Frodo watched the Faerie solemnly, and his heart sank at the look in her eyes. I don't think the news is going to be very well at all, he thought. No, he confirmed in his head when she met eyes with him and he read sadness, guilt and apology there. They were not going to like this.  
  
" What is the matter?" Merry asked, his thoughts paralleling Frodo's. His sharp hobbit gaze pinned hers, and she walked closer, fighting the urge to wring her hands in nervousness.  
  
" Diana, Gabriella and Eolis brought me word back from my home, Ciel," she spoke, and surprised herself at how calm she sounded." It was attacked about a week ago, and rode with all haste to bring me the news."  
  
The hobbit's eyes widened, Gimli frowned immensely, and Legolas and Boromir's brows furrowed in concern." How badly?" Boromir asked.  
  
She shook her head slightly." I am not sure what the extent is, and neither are they since they left to come here when it started." Instead of continuing, she took a deep breath, then another. Her eyes kept darting to each member of the Fellowship, and her sense of guilt increased until she could hardly bear it.  
  
Legolas studied her emotions, and found his heart slowly sinking in his chest. He loathed what she would say next, and hoped that his guesses wouldn't prove to be true, but the way she kept avoiding looking at him, he feared the worst. It made his heart tighten in his chest, and he wanted to shake his head in denial of his thoughts. She opened her mouth to speak again, and his hands clenched tightly as she spoke.  
  
" They came to bring me back to Ciel to help, and I agreed." It was almost painful to say, and inwardly she blanched at the increasingly crestfallen look on the hobbits' faces, mostly Frodo's. I'm so sorry, she wanted to cry to him. " I have to go back and help my people. It's bad enough that I have been gone this long, and I was absent when it started. I feel terrible about leaving." She had to swallow to keep her composure, which she was able to do well enough - outwardly, she was just pale and her eyes were a bit misty. " And I truly am sorry, but I have to depart from here in the morning to aide my country. Please understand that I don't want to leave, but...right now, my primary duty is to my country, no matter how much I want to stay." She watched the disbelief etch across their faces, and surprisingly she found understanding in the eyes of Boromir, and an unreadable expression in Gimli's. When she looked at Legolas, however, she found it hard to breathe. From weeks of traveling with him and being able to spot certain telltale signs of his moods, she knew he was deeply upset. His jaw was clenched, and his face was expressionless, but his eyes were dark and the emotions in them were unreadable. They drilled holes in her, and she couldn't stand to look in them any longer.  
  
" My apologies. I must go and take care of a few other loose ends. I will be back in a little while," she told the rest of them somewhat shakily, and all they could do was watch her turn around and walk back through the brush.  
  
It was quiet for a long moment before Pippin's soft voice cut through it." Miss Liana's leaving?"  
  
" I don't believe this," Frodo shook his head.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin, and Pippin's eyes filled. " This is terrible," the hobbit informed his older cousin." Why does she have to leave now?"  
  
" You heard her," Merry explained patiently, although the thought of the pretty, kind Faerie leaving them in the morning made him terribly sad inside. " There's nothing we can do, Pip, although I really don't want to see her go."  
  
" She made an oath to Mr. Frodo," Sam declared somewhat angrily, trying to find reasons to be mad with her leaving. " She shouldn't have to leave now. Couldn't they do without her?"  
  
" Her country needs its leader, Sam," Boromir defended, his voice somewhat comforting. " She will be able to aide and soothe her people, and fix the damage done. No one else can do that but her." Frodo's mournful eyes moved from Boromir to Legolas at his rustle of movement, and they all looked up when the Elf wordlessly walked briskly away from them and in the direction Liana went.  
  
" He's going to take this hard," Frodo said softly, almost to himself. The hobbits nodded in agreement, and Pippin sighed sadly.  
  
" I'm going to miss her."  
  
Liana could feel him following her a few yards back. He moved soundlessly through the woods, but she knew he was there, and it made her slow down. She was not ready to face him yet, but she knew she had to, so she came to a complete stop in a small clearing of trees near one of the Elven staircases to the talans. Her arms were folded across her stomach, and her fingers curled tightly into the velvet cloth of her dress. He stopped just behind her, close enough for her to feel his body heat, and Liana really did not want to turn around and face him.  
  
" You don't know how terrible this makes me feel," she said, and he stayed silent." I know what this is doing to you, and I'm sorry. But I can't stay." She squeezed her eyes shut, and her heart broke at what he must be feeling. Biting her lip, Liana took a deep breath in and turned around to look up at Legolas.  
  
His face was still expressionless, his mouth a thin line, but his eyes burned with sadness and regret. She met his gray-blue eyes with a grief of her own, and he let his face fall slightly, holding some of the sorrow he felt.  
  
" You won't be back for the rest of the journey." The words were not a question, but spoken as a fact. The air she breathed felt heavy, and she shook her head slowly.  
  
" It doesn't look that way." She felt her eyes fill again, and looked away from him. " I can't look at you when you look like that. It's breaking my heart."  
  
Legolas's mind had been a whirlwind of loss, grudging acceptance, and deep misery - she was leaving, and he had no idea when he would see her again. Anything could happen to her, a voice whispered in his head. She could be killed in battle over there. That thought lanced through his heart painfully, and he forcefully shoved such negative thoughts from his mind. When she spoke last, the agony in her voice reminded him that this was not easy for her at all, either. She was having just as much difficulty accepting her leaving as the rest of them were.  
  
" I am sorry," he said at length. " I do not mean to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are." When she didn't speak, he continued. " I understand why you have to leave. I'm not angry with you." Stepping closer, Legolas hesitated before bringing up his hand to brush her cheek. She almost reared her head back away, but apparently changed her mind. With a weary sigh, she leaned her head into his touch and visibly swallowed before bringing up her own hand and covering his with it. He felt her stroke the skin of his hand lovingly, and he wasn't able to fight back the ache in his heart her touch brought.  
  
" I know you're not," she responded finally. Her eyes opened, and tears threatened to spill out of their tawny depths. " I don't want to leave," she admitted, and in that moment she sounded and looked incredibly young and insecure. Legolas's facade broke, and he sighed sadly and gathered her in his arms. He held onto her tightly, unwilling to let go, and he felt her slender arms wrap around his waist and squeeze tightly. Her face was buried in his chest, and her shoulders shook as she cried silently. He stroked her hair and whispered to her in elvish, and although she didn't understand it, it comforted her in ways she couldn't describe.  
  
The Elf swallowed hard, and while the prospect of losing her now, when he had just fully realized how much she meant to him, killed him inside, he knew he would have to let her go. And that hurt the most. At the moment, he just patiently waited out her tears and did the best he could to comfort both her and himself. Legolas buried his face in her shoulder and took in the scent of her hair and skin, and contented himself with the feel of her near him, for he knew in a short while he wouldn't be able to feel it again for a long time. This can't be happening, he thought to himself desperately. Not now. But it is.  
  
Liana managed to stop the tears a short while into it, but the terrible feeling weighing down her heart didn't go away. She didn't want to move away from him, and for a few minutes she marveled at how he made her feel just by being near. Fancy me realizing this now, she thought dryly to herself, but she knew she had always known. He was...warmth. Life. Affection. The most wonderful person to talk with, and just be near. He made her heart race, and even now, she really had no idea why he had such a impact on her. He was an Elf, for crying out loud.   
  
But right then, she would rather be with no one else.  
  
And she had no idea how she was going to be able to leave him.  
  
" This isn't goodbye," Liana whispered fiercely, to herself and to him.  
  
" No, it isn't," Legolas agreed. They pulled away slightly, but still kept their arms around each other. The Elf closed his eyes briefly, and leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. " I hate it that you are leaving," he admitted in a soft voice, and the turmoil in his eyes spoke volumes." I know you have to, but I do not have to like it."  
  
A ghost of a smile fleeted across her face, and she sniffed. " I'm going to be just as miserable. I feel so bad for leaving all of you, and especially for leaving Frodo. I feel like I've betrayed him."  
  
" Frodo realizes your situation," Legolas informed her, still keeping her closer with both of them speaking in near whispers to each other. " I do not think he will hold you accountable. He understands duty." She nodded almost imperceptibly, and he smiled tenderly at the forlorn look on her face. " Now, Liana, do not feel bad. We need you, yes, but your country needs you most." She frowned and looked at him, and he smiled slightly." I suppose you didn't want to hear that."  
  
" Not really, but it is true." She was silent for a moment, calming herself with his presence before speaking again. " I had spoken about it with Nevada first. We had...words with each other, and it didn't go entirely too well. I know she's worried something will happen to me," the arms around her waist tightened and Legolas's back stiffened, " but of course, nothing will," she added hurriedly.  
  
" She is just upset," Legolas answered," and we all deal with fear for the safety of another in different ways. The two of you will make amends before you depart, I know you will."  
  
Liana nodded. She lifted her forehead from his to stare into his eyes. " Look after her," she pleaded quietly. " I love her more than anything, and I want to make sure she's safe."  
  
Legolas agreed with a swift nod, feeling as if a final, thick door had been swung shut at her words as a permanent reminder that she really was leaving in the morning to participate in war in another country. " I will. And you will be safe," he added vehemently.  
  
" Of course," she agreed, wishing desperately she took away the sorrow from his gaze. " I will come back."  
  
" To me," he finished, and although a little surprised, she agreed. It wasn't enough, Legolas decided, and brought a hand to cup the back of her neck and bring her in closer to he could speak in her ear. " You will come back to me alive, Liana. I will not settle for anything less. For if anything should happen to you..." he shook his head in comprehension. " It would be the end of me."  
  
Her breath stopped at his words, and her mind tried to comprehend the depth of that statement. She stared at him for a long while, expression serious, then said, " I won't let anything happen to me, if it will do that to you." Her smile was bittersweet. " I couldn't bear to cause you more pain than I am now."  
  
His fingers delved into her hair, and its silkiness felt wonderful to his fingertips. " This pain is my problem, I'm afraid. By all rights, I should not be bothered since you will only be gone for months, maybe more. But..."He closed his eyes and drew her head to his. " The thought of being away from you even that long is close to unbearable."  
  
" I feel the same way," she stated in almost amazement, realizing faintly that she really did feel that way. And that he did, too...It was getting a tad harder to breathe, Liana suspected, and she lifted her head from his for a moment. His approximate closeness finally registered, and she was suddenly aware of his body against hers. His gorgeous face was mere inches from her own, and she could feel the muscles in his arms around her and his hands in her hair and on her waist. Heady with the new visualization, she looked back up at him, almost in a daze, and his eyes had darkened to a stormy blue.  
  
" I have waited far too long to do this," he told her softly, and before she could much else but widen her eyes and part her lips, his head came down and his lips caressed hers. Instinctively, Liana's hands curled into Legolas's tunic, and she was stunned at the new sensations brought on by the feel of him against her. His lips tasted lovely and the kiss was soft, tender and slow at first, so achingly sweet that she couldn't help but respond. He was overwhelming, and the depth of the feelings pouring out of him both enthralled her and frightened her, but she couldn't pull back.  
  
Legolas poured himself into what he had been wanting to do for weeks now, and gratifyingly felt her respond back just as eagerly. Within seconds, he deepened the kiss until they were all but consuming each other, deprived of a simple act they had denied themselves of for far too long. Liana strove to keep up with him, and her grip on his tunic tightened just as his hands moved up to tighten on her shoulders. Incredibly joy burst through them both, and the kiss continued on possessively and passionately until they both had to stop for air.  
  
Liana fought to catch her breath, and felt absolutely drunk with emotion as she stared at the Elf in bewilderment. She noted, with brief satisfaction, that he seemed a bit shaken himself. " We," she began breathlessly, " we did indeed wait too long for that." He nodded and smiled with satisfaction, making her smile. The urge to kiss him again, just for the sake of him being so beautiful at that moment, arose, but she quelled it with more sobering thoughts. " I still have to leave," she blurted out sadly.  
  
His smile turned tender and sad, and he stroked the side of her face. " It will hurt to see you go, but I know someday you will be back."  
  
The time frame of 'someday' put a lump in Liana's throat, and she blinked back tears again. What they had now was so new, it seemed incredibly unfair to have to put it on hold; to put him on hold. " I don't know how I'm going to leave you tomorrow," she whispered.  
  
He smiled again, then fought back a strange bout of nervousness. He had to tell her now, rather than later. She needed to know. " Liana," he said tentatively. She looked up at him, and their gazes locked. The look in his eyes took her breath away more than it had before. " I never anticipated on feeling this way about you, and not only because you are Fae. I knew that we would become friends, due to the circumstances, but I never expected my feelings towards you to go deeper." He cupped her face with his hand, and his eyes bore into her unsuspecting, wondering golden ones. " They did. You never cease to amaze me, and you've held my fascination from the beginning. I love watching you, speaking to you, making you laugh, and my dependence on seeing you everyday has grown so great it has begun to frighten even me." He hesitated for the barest of seconds, then leaned his head in towards hers. " Liana, I love you," he whispered, certain yet uncertain at what her reaction would be. " I love you completely, more than I ever thought I would. I never realized I was capable of loving someone as much as I do you." He waited a breath for her reaction, but her eyes were unreadable." Do you understand?" He didn't know what he would do on the slim chance she would reject him, but he was sure, sure in his heart that she wouldn't.  
  
Liana stared at him numbly. At first, his words frightened her, then she felt oddly flattered and her heart seemed to burst with unending joy at his words. He loved her, she thought, tasting the surprise that brought with it. This wonderful, beautiful being loved *her*. She almost didn't believe it if he hadn't been speaking so earnestly, and it filled her with wonderful joy. Then, just as abruptly, grief flooded her. What if something really happened to her, or to him? Inside, she started to panic, and her breath quickened. Oh, Valar, she thought, for the first time being able to recognize the love making his eyes fairly glow, and again it terrified her. I don't need this, not now, she cried to him in her head. Of all times, you tell me the day before I have to leave you? Am I even ready to love someone? Can I? Do I love him? Liana felt the sudden urge to run away from him and beat her head against a wall in frustration and panic. Why now, she groaned to herself. She didn't want to ruin that perfect look in his eyes, but she just wasn't sure...  
  
Legolas watched the many rapid emotions fly through her eyes, and although it made his heart hurt, he knew she needed time right now. He had to admit it was sudden, and she looked fairly overwhelmed. He gave her shoulders a squeeze, then brought her to him to kiss her lips tenderly. " I will be at camp," he told her quietly, although he could not hide the disappointment in his voice. " I will see you in the morning, melamin." Liana watched him go, and his retreating, melancholy form made her want to weep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I realized that now, once Liana leaves, I will be utterly alone." Nevada's tone was hollow, and she spoke without breaking eye contact to Aragorn." I have no home to go back to, no family to speak of. The couple that I had originally stayed with are dead. I just...I started crying earlier because it all came to me in a rush. I had this empty, sinking feeling of being so *alone* that it frightened me. I've always dreaded something like this." Her face continued to be a mask of sinking depression that was starting to frighten Aragorn himself. To see her submerge into such feelings troubled him greatly, and he was at a loss as to how to make her feel better. He knew in his heart, however, that he could not. He also knew that it should help her by talking about it, so he stayed silent as she continued to pour her soul out to him.  
  
" This feeling," she said shakily, and gestured to her own heart with a fist," just consumes me. It's such a hateful feeling. The thought of being totally alone, I...I *hate* it," she expressed viciously." I want to rip it out and not feel this way, tear and scream at this pit in my stomach that won't go away." She felt herself spiral into it, anyhow, until her breath came out harsh and short and her chest heave in and out to accommodate it." My home..."  
  
One of the visiting Faerie's previous words on Nevada's surprised survival came back to Aragorn, and he asked gently," What exactly happened there, Nevada?"  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, expression mystified, and let her hands raise then drop in a confused gesture." I truly do not know." Frustrated with her emotions, she lifted her hands again and ran them through her hair, pulling a bit before letting go." Charon was under attack, and their commander died in battle. My country is closest to Charon, and they requested that I come in immediately to fill in, so I did. I was there but a week, and the fighting had just started to go down, when I...got word." She swallowed a hard lump in her throat before continuing." I got word that Deimos had been attacked while I was away. Since we were getting the fighting under control, I left, drove my horse as hard as I could to get home. I almost...didn't want to go. I didn't want to see what I knew I would find. It would hurt." Aragorn watched her eyes glaze over in memory, and he could only imagine what she must be thinking about.  
  
Nevada's mind filtered back to that terrible day, and she began to speak of it monotonely as her mind relived every second.  
  
* ~ *  
  
The tears had long since dried on her face when she looked up from her kneeled position on the ground, her mind not believing what her eyes were registering. She couldn't fathom this. All of them...they took out every last one. A wind rippled through and stirred the charred clothing of comrades, men, women and children, some of which she could recognize, and others she could not. Some of the bodies were unidentifiable because they had been burnt so badly, and it took another moment for the smell in the air to set in. Once it hit her nose, she wanted to gag at the foul odor.  
  
The smell of burning flesh.  
  
They burned it all, she realized, as her vision took an abrupt turn to the tree stumps and the jungle trees in the distance still moldering. This clearing was never here before, Nevada thought dumbly. They took all the trees down. Another few minutes of listening, and she realized there were no birds chirping, nor crickets or frogs of any kind. Just silence that was so loud to her ears. Bright green caught Nevada's eye, and she looked over to find the body of a Quetzal a few feet away. Its once lustrous, vivid green tailfeathers had been ripped off, and the dark eyes of the bird were glazed over in death, beak open as if crying for help.  
  
The body of a male Fae warrior was near it, and looking at his face, Nevada remembered him. Daithi. He had just been promoted to lieutenant mere months ago, and Nevada had conducted the ceremony. He was quick on his feet, had a clever smile, and fought well. Her chest hurt to think of how he died. Fists clenched, Nev got to her feet and walked ungracefully toward him. His eyes were still open, and she couldn't bear the sight of the blue irises staring sightless into the sky. She reached down and closed his eyelids, then searched around for his sword. When she found it, she knelt down and reached for his hand. She curved his stuff fingers around the sword, and placed it on his chest. Her cheeks were wet again, and she was sure those pitiful sniffles were coming from her.  
  
Nevada's gaze swept over to the palace again, and her chest tightened painfully. She didn't want to see what would be in there - more bodies, and the body of her princess. Nev's fists shook in a sudden wave of anger.  
  
" It's not fair!" she burst out desperately, and her voice echoed harshly throughout the area. The only reply she got was the breeze and her own quick, rapid breathing. Her eyes filled again, and the bodies littering the ground began to grow blurry. She nearly stepped on an Orc on her way back to Arabia, and stopped when she looked down at it. With a strangled yell, she gave it a swift, vicious kick in the side, and kicked it a few more times out of pure anger. She used every curse word he knew on it, and kept beating it with her boot until she finally wore herself out.  
  
Feeling no better, Nevada spit on the Orc then turned away from it. She let out a sigh, which ended in a soft sob. Nevada tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears, and once again looked around." I hate you," she said darkly, her voice trembling with emotion like the rest of her body. Her gaze landed on a few more Orcs, but what caught her attention was the body next to one of them, still clutching a spear. We hardly ever used spears, she thought, vaguely puzzled, then realized the garb he wore was entirely different. She struggled to remember what country she had seen wear that same style of clothing, and it took her grief ridden mind another few minutes to realize who it was lying on the ground, and the dozens of others she now spotted scattered everywhere. Harad. They were Easterlings.  
  
Nevada's lip curled in disgust, and she regarded the body with utmost rancor. Humans helping Orcs." It would figure," she muttered somberly. Arabia watched her mistress with sad eyes but stayed put, cutting quite the figure as the only living animal in the area. Her mane and tail fluttered in the breeze, and she snorted and pawed at the ground, uneasy at all the bodies around her.  
  
Nevada's arm dropped to her side, and she ran her fingers through the side of her hair, pulling briefly before letting go. She walked slowly away from one scene of carnage to another, and a part of her mind; the peaceful, blithe part, died with each bloody step. The color in her face dropped to a mere shell of itself, and the paleness made the purple irises of her dilated eyes stand out starkly. She stepped up to Arabia, met her horse's eyes, and reached over and wrapped her arms around the horse's back. She rested her cheek against the bristled black fur, and stroked the side of Arabia's face as she fought back another sob. It hurt to breathe here. She couldn't look at their bodies any longer.  
  
" We're alone, Arabia," she whispered to the horse." They're all dead."  
  
The horse whinnied softly and shifted uncomfortably again. Nevada knew the mare wanted out of there, and the Faerie agreed with her. She climbed back up on Arabia and took one last look at all the bodies, her face contorting into anguish." Lotfaen maenu' bebaekhsh*." She uttered another prayer for everyone she knew, her voice cracking every other word, then urged Arabia to leave so she could breathe again.  
  
* ~ *  
  
" I rode out of there as fast as my horse could take me," Nevada finished in a quiet tone, her eyes far away with memory, unmindful of the few tears making their way down her cheeks." A part of me knew there were no survivors, and it would have been futile to search for them anyway, since it was only me. There were too many bodies."  
  
Aragorn knew how she was feeling - he sympathized, but could never fully understand the depth of an immortal's pain when she had lost her people. He remembered times when his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, would lose an Elf dear to them, and their pain. It was twice as hard for them because their people lived so long, and death was unnatural to them. His heart wrenched for her, and he did the only thing he could think of for her - he drew her to him and hugged her.  
  
" There was nothing more you could have done, Nevada," he murmured to her." You did all you could."  
  
" I could've been there," she whispered, closing her eyes and basking in how comfortable it felt to be hugged by him at that moment.  
  
" You would've died with them," Aragorn told her matter of factly." These things happen for a reason - you were not meant to be there at that time."  
  
For some reason, the comment made her angry again, and the throbbing ache in her heart began again in earnest." Of course, I had to continue on and be miserable about it for years. This isn't something I'm just going to forget. Gandalf didn't help any by getting himself killed, either." The grief set in again, and she pulled away from him. She turned angry, bitter glimmering eyes to Aragorn, who watched her with an unreadable expression." You should've let me fall," she said desperately.  
  
He blinked at her, trying to think of what she could be referring to, then remembering. His expression sobered, and he shook his head slowly.  
  
She nodded in defiance, trying to fight back another onslaught of tears hopelessly." You shouldn't have just let me fall in Moria - it would have saved us all a lot of grief. I wouldn't have to feel this way!"  
  
" You do not mean that," Aragorn told her sternly.  
  
" How do you know what I mean?" she cried, and edged away from him to turn and face him. She wiped at her eyes with a hand viciously." You have no idea what this feels like! I have known Gandalf for *sixteen hundred years*, and now he's dead! All of the Faeries I knew in Deimos for centuries, were burned simply for Orc sport! Liana is leaving me, and if I lose her, too, I will have no one! I have nothing left!" Her voice broke, and she hid her face in her hands as her body shook to expel a few harsh sobs. She quickly quelled them, however, and settled for breathing in and out brokenly." Right now, I truly wish I had just died."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to shout for him to come back, but Liana knew it would accomplish nothing for him to come back right then. She was still a mess from what he told her, and that accompanied with the disappointment in his voice and the weariness in his proud shoulders made her even more depressed.  
  
Why couldn't she say it back? Liana's brow furrowed as her thoughts ran a mile a minute, then she decided she needed to sit down for this. Looking around, she didn't see any benches or tree stumps, so instead she walked over to the nearest large tree and sat down with her back against it, knees up and her arms folded on top of them.   
  
She felt awful for disappointing him, but she hadn't done it intentionally. For some reason, she never saw something like that coming, but now she realized that she should have known. There were so many signs spread out over the weeks, and especially since they had been in Lorien. He had always been affectionate with her, but recently...When he carried her tirelessly down the mountain and made sure she was comfortable; when he consoled her after she heard the other Elves speaking ill of her race; how angry he had gotten that she hurt herself over them, and his words that had made so much sense to her. He is so beautiful, she thought painfully, his body and his soul. I don't deserve to have someone like him love me. His eyes, the intensity of his feelings, both frightened and thrilled her, and made her feel incredibly warm inside. And his kiss made her shudder with emotion she thought she would never end up feeling. She touched her lips briefly and marveled at the myriad of emotions that kiss brought, and she couldn't help but blush and smile slightly at how wonderful it felt to kiss him.  
  
So what was the problem? Did she not love him? Liana frowned. That couldn't be it. She cared for him very deeply, but was it really love? She didn't have much experience to go by since she had never been in love before, but no one else had made her heart race like Legolas did when he merely looked at her. The brush of his hand across hers or when he stroked her hair made her feel...cherished. His devotion was endearing and it made her heart ache. How could she leave him now? Could she love him back with the knowledge that she was leaving in the morning, and could very well never come back?  
  
Liana groaned and let her head fall back against the tree trunk rather painfully." Why did you do this to me now?" she whispered into the air. Would it have been better if he had not told her, and left their relationship as it was when she left? She wasn't sure if she would have like that better or not. To wonder...But this, knowing he loved her 'completely', as he put it...mind boggled her. What had she done to deserve this? She didn't doubt him, by any means, but that made it all the more real. Did she trust him? Oh yes - with her life. He was a definite friend, for they were able to carry on conversations for hours, and they loved making the other laugh. He treated her...well, like a princess, but it was different this time - she cared what he thought, and he mattered. He was a prince himself, but he never acted like it - in fact, he had quite perfected the 'I'm-just-a-plain-old-wood-Elf' persona, and he happened to be a damn good fighter. She would have been daunted by him being an elven prince because of his father, King Thranduil, but that was so far away from her thoughts right now that it didn't matter. All she thought about was him. Legolas was indeed incredibly handsome, and he had such a mysterious personality that it made him nigh unpredictable, but she loved him that way...  
  
Liana took in a deep breath in, then slapped her forehead with a hand and made a weird sound in the back of her throat. Oh, Valar..." I'm in love with him," she whispered shakily." Oh...oh, Valar, I love him. I am an idiot!" She had to laugh out of sheer wonder, and at this terrible realization that was so astonishing that it staggered her." I am in love with a bloody Elf," she said out loud, and felt better for saying it, as if a weight lifted off of her chest. She knew it all along, but she just wasn't ready to realize it, and now that she did, it was both elating and petrifying...and she had to tell him.  
  
The Faerie bounded to her feet, cheeks flushed with this new understanding, and she fairly flew back to the encampment. When she arrived there, Frodo, Pippin and Gimli were already asleep...and Legolas was gone.  
  
Her heart dropped in her stomach, and she looked around in disbelief. When she spotted Boromir, she asked him quickly," Have you seen Legolas?"  
  
He looked up, and shook his head at her." He never came back to camp. We do not know where he went."  
  
Liana tried hard not to let her disappointment show, but Boromir caught it." Oh," she said simply, not knowing what else to say.  
  
" Perhaps, whatever it is you are wanting to speak to him about, can wait until tomorrow. You will need rest before your journey on the morrow, and it is late," Boromir suggested gently.  
  
She looked at him oddly, not used to hearing such comforting words from him, but nodded reluctantly. He was right. Going on a hunt for Legolas would result in less sleep for her trip tomorrow. Biting her lip in frustration at her thwarted plans, she simple sighed and turned towards her pallet." I think I will. Thank you, Boromir."  
  
He nodded towards her, and she smiled sadly before walking over to her bedroll. Merry and Sam watched her sit down next to them, and she in turn watched them. She couldn't mistake the almost betrayed look in Sam's eyes, and it made her feel guilty all over them. Liana scooted closer to the hobbits, and looked at Sam with a serious face.  
  
" When I decided to come on this journey," she told him in a low, quiet voice," I was more than willing to follow Frodo to the Gates of Mordor and past that, if it meant keeping him safe and seeing the Ring destroyed." Sam shifted a little under the Faerie's searching, intense gaze." When I was thirteen hundred, I made a pledge that I would always be there for my country, first and foremost. I have to hold unto that promise, especially since it was attacked under my absence. My country needs its leader now more than ever if it is to stay free from Mordor's hold on it." She paused and pursed her lips, as if trying to find the words to say." I feel almost as if there is nothing more I can do for Frodo. He doesn't need me anymore." She smiled sadly, and reached over to cup Sam's cheek." Especially when he has such devoted friends as you to be with him. There was not much I could do for him before, besides be an aide in battle, and I feel that he will be all right with you and the others to look out for him. Although I still do feel terrible about leaving all of you. You have become..." Her face lifted in another, brighter smile." Family."  
  
Sam and Merry both looked touched, and Sam fumbled for a response, face red, for a few moments before producing," Well, then. Th-thank you, Miss Liana. We..." he looked at Merry for a moment, who nodded, then continued, gathering the courage to look her in the face again." You're a part of our family, too. And we understand why you have to leave. No one's angry. Just sad."  
  
She smiled, and reached over and gave Sam a hug, much to the blushing hobbit's surprise. She gave Merry one, too, who smiled warmly at her.  
  
" We'll see you again though, right?" Merry asked.  
  
She nodded." Oh, yes." She sighed, and briefly rubbed a hand over Merry's curls, making him smile cheekily." We should sleep."  
  
" We'll have a big going away breakfast in the morning," Merry told her excitedly, and she laughed softly so as not to wake the others. As she readied for bed, the little hobbit made her laugh with his quirky suggestions for the morning's breakfast. With a heavy heart, she realized just how much she was going to miss the little hobbits that made such an impact on her life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" And cause everyone else grief?" Aragorn fairly exploded." Do not talk so selfishly! I honestly feel terrible for you, Nevada, and right now, I would give anything to take away your pain, but nothing is worth wanting to die over. You still have Liana - she is not dead, nor will she be anytime soon! You have the Fellowship, and we have the Quest to fulfill." When she didn't look at him, he pursed his lips in frustration, and leaned in to look at her." Gandalf would not want to hear you speak in such a way. Neither would Liana. It would break her heart just as much to lose you as you would imagine it would be to lose her. I do not want to hear you speak like that again."  
  
Nevada gave a watery snort and glanced over at him, her mouth in a faint glimmer of her usual smirk." Yes, father."  
  
Aragorn gave an exasperated sigh, and she gave in and had to laugh at him a little." You are sorely pushing my sympathy levels, Nevada."  
  
" I'm sure I am." The misery still resounding her voice compelled Aragorn to put his arm around her shoulder once more, and she sighed tiredly and leaned her head against his shoulder. She wouldn't admit it to him, but he managed to make her feel a lot better by just doing that." This doesn't change the past."  
  
Aragorn shook his dark, wavy head, his silver blue eyes sympathetic." No, it doesn't."  
  
She looked up at him and met his eyes for a moment, her face thoughtful and his meaningful. She studied his face for a moment, and for one the first times realized just how smart he was. Wise. Just by looking at his face, he looked young, handsome; but she knew he was much older - all she had to do was look in his eyes and see how much he had already seen. As if seeing him in a new light, Nevada narrowed her eyes at him as she pondered this enigmatic human, and at his slightly offended expression, she laughed and rubbed at her face." I do that when I'm thinking hard about something." She gave a sigh and felt the cold remnants of tear tracks on her face." I can imagine I look frightening."  
  
Aragorn smiled gently." Nay. Just weary, as you should be. I hope this made you feel better."  
  
" This?"  
  
" Talking about it."  
  
She pursed her lips thoughtfully and found, surprisingly, that she did feel a great deal better. More at peace. Talking about it had helped her come to terms more with what she had been holding in for days; nay, months." Yeah. I suppose it did help some. It didn't make all the pain go away, but..."  
  
" Pain takes more time to get over," he reminded her.  
  
She nodded, and gave him a sardonic smile." Believe me, I know." Now that she was focused on his face again, and since she had been regressing so much over the past few hours, she recalled his face from another time. He had mentioned it briefly at an earlier time in the journey, but now she really thought about that original meeting." I remember you vividly from that meeting."  
  
The sudden change of subject made Aragorn tilt his head slightly, but he followed what she was talking about." I remember you just as clearly. You were with Liana."  
  
"Mm-hmm." She pictured his face in her mind, surprised at how much younger he looked back then, although he had to have been in his thirties." What a twist of fate it was that we should meet again. I never thought I would see you after that."  
  
" Neither did I," he shook his head." I had no idea who you were, nor your name, but when I saw you again I did remember you."  
  
She felt strangely touched by his admission, then shook it off just as quickly." I remembered you because only three of you came in; Gandalf, Ecthelion and yourself, and you were the only one with normal dark hair." He chuckled." You were a captain with Gondor, I believe." She closed one eye and watched him steadily while trying to think of his name being brought up in the conversation. The name Aragorn was never mentioned, but another one was...When she thought of it, she laughed." Thorongil! You called yourself by that name!" He grinned and looked down for a moment." Why Thorongil?" she chuckled." And where did you come up with it?"  
  
" I couldn't very well use my real name," he answered with a soft chuckle of his own." It would be my death if I went around parading my heritage. Thorongil means 'the Eagle of the Star', and I quite liked it," he sniffed when she laughed again." I used it as an alias while I was at Gondor and Rohan."  
  
" You served under the Rohirrim?" Nevada asked, surprised.  
  
He nodded slowly." I was a captain there, as well."  
  
" That would have been under King Thengel."  
  
" Yes."  
  
Nevada's face took on one of concentration, and she studied Aragorn for a long moment." I knew that you had traveled much, but you really seem to have gotten around."  
  
Aragorn agreed with a dip of his head." Yes, I have traveled to many places."  
  
Her eyes narrowed." Well, come on then - tell me. I practically told you my life story, now it's your turn."  
  
He smiled and broke his gaze with her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and prop folded hands under his chin thoughtfully. He was quiet for a few minutes as he collected his thoughts, than he began." My father, Arathorn, died during an attack when I was very young. I have no memory of him, either. My mother, Gilraen, brought me to Rivendell, partially due to my heritage and because she knew I would be safe there. She died, as well, and I have memories of her, but they are few."  
  
" Did you stay in Rivendell?" Nevada asked.  
  
Aragorn grinned." Yes, and I lived there until I became an adult. Elrond became my father, much as Gandalf became yours." Nevada's eyes widened at this new piece of information." He was an excellent father to me, and I feel lucky to have been brought into his care. Being raised by Elves was no easy thing, but it certainly had its benefits. I was taught by him, and trained - although, much of my talents as a ranger was brought through experience."  
  
" Wow." Nevada's eyebrows were raised, and she tried to recall any moment she might've seen Aragorn and Elrond together, although she couldn't remember one." Sorry, continue."  
  
Aragorn waved off her apology." When I was in my twenties I began to travel with the Eriadoran rangers, thus taking in the name of Strider."  
  
Nevada's smile widened into a grin." Sam calls you that, doesn't he?" She chuckled again." Valar, how many names do you have?"  
  
" Too many," he responded with a smile of his own." I traveled to many parts of Middle Earth through the Dunedain, and through my service to the Rohirrim and Gondor, as well; many places, like Harad and Umbar."  
  
Nevada's face darkened for a moment." Not the most wonderful places to travel to."  
  
He agreed wholeheartedly." Nay, not at all."  
  
She tilted her head back at him and placed her hands on either side of her." How old *are* you?"  
  
Aragorn slowly smiled, then laughed." Eighty-seven. And I think the question is, how old are *you*, my lady?"  
  
Nevada snickered, then paused. Her eyes grew thoughtful." I have to think about this one." He laughed at her, and she shot him a warning look." Two thousand..." Her brow furrowed." Seventy..." She looked up at the sky while counting the numbers on her fingers." Seventy-five was a few years back...six...eight!" Nodding, her expression turned pleased." Yes, I believe that was the number of my last birthday."  
  
Aragorn shook his head at the sobering number, then told himself he knew she was immortal, thus he knew she would end up being pretty old." When is your birthday?"  
  
" April twelfth," she responded." Yours?"  
  
" March first."  
  
Nevada grinned." Bet you don't feel so old now, do you?"  
  
He laughed." No, not at all."  
  
The two continued to converse about places they had been to, and things they experienced in their lives for hours, never ceasing to find things to talk about and laugh over. The night deepened as their companionable conversation continued, and only when there was a lapse after all their talking did Nevada's thoughts turn more serious." After we leave Lothlorien..." Without Liana, she added to herself sadly." What is our course from there?"  
  
Aragorn's face turned grave, as well." We will take the river Anduin, past Amon Hen, the gap of Rohan, and eventually get off the river and into the Dead Marshes." Nevada's nose crinkled at the mention of the dead, stinking place." From there, we will come to the Black Gate."  
  
The Faerie shuddered and closed her eyes." Lovely."  
  
" You knew we would end up there," Aragorn mentioned.  
  
" I know, I just like to feign ignorance and pretend I don't know where we're going to end up," Nevada responded dryly.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He knew how she was feeling." It will not be pleasant, but it must be done." He was quiet for a moment, recalling how close some of the Faerie countries were to Mordor. Three had already fallen; Lo, Triton, and Deimos, and now two more were under heavy attack; Charon, and Ciel. Half of their kingdom were already in peril, and the prospect blackened his mood considerably." Have you seen the Black Gate, Nevada?"  
  
She nodded slowly." Once. When Liana and I were with Gandalf. It was when there wasn't that great of a threat coming through the Gate, but he wanted us to see it. A sort of reminder that that is where the evil comes from, and that is what we must avoid at all costs. I'll never forgot how tall and dark it was, and how forbidding its presence was. It was like neither of us could breathe the air around it, it was so thick and unclean."  
  
" Hot, and the stench makes your stomach roll," Aragorn finished. They exchanged a glance.  
  
" You know what it's like," Nevada commented, and he nodded." Will the hobbits be able to deal with that?"  
  
Aragorn's face was grim." They will have to. However, from what I have seen out of those four, especially Frodo, they are extremely hardy, well adapted creatures. I have faith in them."  
  
Nevada gave him a small smile." You have faith in a lot of people." Blinking, a weird look crossed her face. Did she say that out loud?  
  
Aragorn laughed at her expression, then clapped her on the shoulder, catching her by surprise." I don't know if you have noticed, Nevada, but it has gotten incredibly late."  
  
Nevada looked around their darkened surroundings, only lit by the hanging lanterns here and there - one of which that provided them with light." Yes it has. We should go back."  
  
He nodded, and before standing up, turned to her again and lifted her chin up to look at him." Thank you for telling me," he told her sincerely." I understand now, and I feel that I know you better because of it. Take comfort in knowing that, although you may feel alone, you are not. You will still have Liana, the Fellowship, and you will have me." Aragorn drew her head down and kissed her forehead gently. He then stood up and lended a hand down to her.  
  
She stared at it for a moment, and then took the hand offered and stood up. They walked silently back to the encampment, where everyone had already long been asleep, and it did not take Nevada long to spot Liana's pale brown and blonde head. Her heart tugged painfully, and Aragorn gestured for her to go on ahead as he made his way towards where Legolas and Gimli slept. Nev nodded and gave him a grateful smile, which he returned before walking towards his own bed. She turned around and was about to walk over, when she realized she hadn't changed into nightclothes yet. Feeling silly, she shook her head at herself and hurried over to grab the nightgown. Nev walked briskly over to the opposite side of the large tree their shelter was under, and changed into it as quickly as possible.   
  
When she came back, she set the velvet gown down and made her way silently to the pallet next to Liana's. With a small sigh, she knelt down and pulled it closer to her friend before climbing on it and sliding under the sheet and blankets. She rested her head near Liana's, and pulled a few strands of her friend's hair out of her face. She watched Liana for long minutes, mulling over everything and feeling increasingly sadder about her leaving. She almost wished Liana would wake up so Nev could apologize, but the Faerie was sleeping too deeply, and it looked like she'd had a rough night herself. She will be there in the morning, Nev told herself, and forcefully shut her eyes. I can see her in the morning.  
  
Lotfaen maenu' bebaekhsh - Please forgive me  
  
*Reviews are a very nice thing to leave! Come on, it's almost Thanksgiving - feel that giving spirit!* 


	24. Departing Safety

Author's note: Hello! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving break, and to those who don't do the Thanksgiving thing :) I hope you had a good weekend. It's December, woo! Christmas break is coming up, and also the end of finals, yay! Jen and I have to start worrying about that, since finals are just around the corner for both of us. Okay, on with other things - welcome to 24! Let me just say that although Liana is leaving, she will not be absent from the story - we will follow her journey, as well, so she will have a part in the story, don't worry! Another thing that we did a while back that I haven't announced yet *sheepish smile* is revisions to chapter 1. We reread it, decided it sucked, and revised the whole chapter. It is now longer, more politically correct, and we think you'll enjoy the tidbits we added. One more thing that xoxo brought up in her last review (thank you for it, by the way *grins*) was Aragorn's age. Yes, he's 87. Why does he look so freaking handsome still? Because of his bloodline - Aragorn is a descendent of the Numonereans. This line of men and women were started with Elros, Elrond's twin brother who chose mortality over immortality, so yes, Aragorn does have a faint brush of elven blood in him, as do all Numonereans. Because of this, they age a lot slower than normal humans, and they don't show their age until much later in life. These people can live up into their 200's, so Aragorn is relatively a man in the prime of his life, looking only around his mid thirties. So that should explain why he can look so young and be so old compared to us. Well! I think that's enough gabble for now - and thank you all so much for your reviews, we love you guys! And remember - keep those reviews comin'!  
  
I knew that this moment would come in time   
  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly   
  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside   
  
Are you searching for words that you can't find   
  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie   
  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye   
  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again   
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday   
  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say   
  
I don't want to let you leave this way   
  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side - Standing At the Edge of the Earth, by Blessid Union of Souls  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The dawn came swift and merciless for Liana, and she stared at its glory with a baleful, solemn eye. Normally she took pleasure in watching the sun rise and the colors it brought with it, but at that moment, she hated it. If only she could have a few more hours of darkness, time that she could spend being amongst the fellowship...she shook her head and buried the side of her face against the pillow, inhaling its sweet, clean scent. She felt someone stir next to her, and her eyes opened again. Her vision registered black hair first, and it was so close to her face she had to blink a few times to get it into focus. Her gaze shifted up and over, and she found a pair of vibrant violet eyes watching her calmly. Liana sighed imperceptibly and smiled tiredly at her friend, who smiled a little back.  
  
" Morning," Nevada greeted her, and her tone was so dismal Liana had to laugh.  
  
" Not good, is it."   
  
" No." Nevada rubbed her left eye with the palm of her hand before letting it drop. Her eyes went from Liana to the 'ceiling' of their makeshift home, which was really the underside of large tree roots, and stayed there for a few seconds before shifting back." Liana..."  
  
The lighter haired girl reached up with her arms and stretched, feeling her muscles pull briefly before she relaxed and laid her head back again, staring into her friend's eyes for a moment." Yes?" Nevada's mouth opened, but she couldn't seem to find the words to say. Liana nodded in understanding." I know what you're thinking about. That was a really bad scene last night, and I'm sorry for some of the things I said." Her face turned melancholy and she bit her lip." I feel pretty bad for getting angry with you when you didn't deserve it. If I was in your position, I would have been just as upset."  
  
Nevada stayed quiet for long minutes, feeling a rush of grief that in less than a few hours, Liana would be gone." Don't worry about it," she told her, smiling sadly." I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have...goaded you like I did. But let's put it behind us, all right? It would be pretty stupid if we didn't." Liana smiled, and nodded.  
  
" I'm still glad we did this," Liana whispered to Nev." Despite everything, even Gandalf's death...I'm glad we decided to come."  
  
Nevada smiled shakily and blinked back a few unwanted tears." Me, too."  
  
Aragorn watched the two contrasting colored heads lean in as the girls talked quietly to themselves. He regarded both with affection; one with a glad heart, the other with morose. Liana's departure today would be a sad one, but he knew in his heart that they would be seeing her again. He was not overly worried about her, just looking forward when it would be they would meet next. He also knew that she would be able to fix whatever problems there were in Ciel; from the time he knew her, Liana proved to be strong willed and attentive to her duties, as well as a good friend and an overall charming person. He had faith that she would do well in her country.  
  
Motion to the man's left alerted him to visitors, and not too far off he could see Elven servants coming their way bearing breakfast. Feeling his stomach respond to the sight, Aragorn looked over and nudged at the nearest body.  
  
Gimli snorted in his sleep and started awake at the push, and was grabbing for his axe when a calloused hand stopped him." It's all right, Gimli," he heard Aragorn chuckle." I was waking you for breakfast."  
  
Gimli sighed in aggravation and sat up slowly." You could've warned me first," he growled." You know better than to startle a warrior out of sleep, as you are one yourself, lad."  
  
" My apologies," Aragorn grinned. Gimli balked at the sight of the man's cheery smile, and looked towards the direction of the food instead. The hobbits were beginning to stir under the faint, tangible smells of the food, as well. Frodo gave forth a large yawn, and Sam accidentally elbowed Pippin in the side, who in turn hit Merry.  
  
" What was that for?" Merry inquires sleepily, rubbing at his side.  
  
" S' for hitting me," Pippin mumbled into his pillow.  
  
" What?" Merry blinked and struggled to become more awake." I never hit you!"  
  
" Sure you did," Pippin argued back, his tone becoming vaguely puzzled." I saw you, or someone..."  
  
" Well you weren't lookin' at me, cousin, because I didn't hit you," Merry told him, and drove his point home with a smack of his pillow against Pippin's back. The young hobbit yelped and made a grab for his pillow in defense.  
  
" I believe it was Master Gamgee that hit Pippin," Liana declared, her head tilted up and back from her pillow to look at them.  
  
Pippin paused in mid throw, then set his pillow down and frowned down at Sam." But he's still asleep."  
  
" He probably nudged you in his sleep without knowing it, Pip," Frodo told the hobbit languidly, still in the process of waking up.  
  
" I told you it wasn't me!" Merry crowed, holding up his pillow in triumph.  
  
" Gentlemen! Let's settle down," Aragorn called to the two standing hobbits, just as Sam blinked a few times and sat up. He didn't see the pillow swing behind him, but Aragorn did. He shook his head severely at Pippin, who stopped the pillow in midswing and sighed gloomily. Sam, oblivious to it all, perked up at the sight of the Elven servants coming up with food." Oh wonderful, just in time for breakfast."  
  
Nevada laughed softly at him, then sat up in bed to face Liana. Her expression sobered when she continued their previous conversation." So what are you going to do now?" she inquired in a low, quiet voice.  
  
Liana's amusement died, and her eyes briefly shifted over to where Legolas stood, talking down to Aragorn who was still seated. Her throat constricted as she watched the sunlight filter through his hair, a halo of glinting blonde that made her want to dive her fingers into it. He looked so exquisitely gorgeous it made her heart ache, and the thought of leaving him felt incredibly wrong. She already felt guilty for unintentionally hurting him the night before, and she knew she couldn't leave until she fixed what she had done.  
  
" Liana?"  
  
Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from the vision a few feet away into Nevada's concerned, deep violet eyes." What are you going to do?"  
  
" I have to tell him," she said in a low voice." I can't leave until I do. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't just because I was nervous."  
  
Nevada smiled." Butterflies?"  
  
Liana cracked a weak smile of her own." A tornado of butterflies is what it feels like. Who would have thought this would be so difficult?"  
  
" I wouldn't know." Nev looked down for a moment, then up again and tucked a few stray strands of dark hair behind a pointed ear. She met Liana's golden gaze for a few silent moments, aware of the growing commotion behind them over the breakfast plates, and spoke over the din but quiet enough so it was between the two of them." I just want you to know that...it makes me happy to see you happy. I know he makes you happy, because when you're around him, you're...radiant. More than I have seen you like in, well...centuries." She shook her head fondly and smiled." I've seen the way he is around you, and...to me, it's like he's not even an Elf anymore. Just a man in love. I'm glad you have him," she ended affectionately, and Liana couldn't contain the elated grin on her face. She hugged Nevada tightly, grateful for her friend's approval because she was one of the few people who meant more than the world to her. Liana pulled back after a few more seconds, still smiling delightedly and looking much younger than her twenty-one thousand years.  
  
" That means a lot, especially coming from you," Liana ended playfully, and Nev swatted at her. She looked up, as if first smelling the delicious aromas coming from the breakfast trays, and said," I wonder what's for breakfast. Shall we eat?"  
  
" Can you see what's on the trays?" Pippin asked to anyone listening, straining his neck to see what was steaming from the silver platters the Elves were holding.  
  
  
  
" It smells like sausage," Merry supplied, and then inhaled deeply some more." And...those leaf pancakes we had the other day."  
  
" Ohh, those were delicious!" Pippin exclaimed happily." I don't suppose you know what the drinks would be in the cups, would you?"  
  
Merry leveled him a long look before replying." No, Pip. Could be river water, for all I know."  
  
The Elves brought down the platters for the fellowship, and the hobbits scooted closer as their food appeared. Their eyes widened as more of the trays came down, laden with pancakes, sausages, fruits and muffins that made their stomachs growl.  
  
Their hands began to reach for the food when Gimli's voice cut in." Don't be eating all the good food, young lads," the dwarf growled. He pushed Merry to the side and made room for himself." Others have to eat, you know."  
  
" They have apple juice!" Pippin fawned, and made a grab for the pitcher before another hand grabbed it.  
  
" I haven't had apple juice in years," Nevada lifted it and poured herself a glass. She turned to Liana and held it out." Would you like some?"  
  
" Of course," Liana responded politely, grinning to herself at the look on Pippin's face." Thank you." She poured herself some, then set it down and watched hobbit sized hands grab for it again.  
  
Nevada took a drink of the apple juice and closed her eyes." That is some tasty shit," she marveled with a smile. The retreating Elves who heard her turned slightly with horrified expressions, causing Liana to choke on her drink and Nev's smile to turn smug.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, his fork still held up to his mouth." I have never heard a fouler mouth than yours, Nevada."  
  
" Got a problem with that?" Nev asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
" If you keep that language up, they will never invite us to stay here again," Legolas put in smoothly as he sat gracefully down.  
  
" What is the big ass deal?" Nevada asked, becoming angry." It was just one damn swear word!"  
  
" That was two, Miss Nevada," Pippin supplied.  
  
She blinked." I did not mean to do that. When did this become such a problem?"  
  
" The beginning of the Second Age, I believe," Liana told her.   
  
" Why the hell hasn't anybody told me about this before?!" Nevada demanded." How long have you known, Liana?"  
  
" Since the beginning of the Second Age," Liana confirmed with a nod." I thought you knew."  
  
" How would I know?!" Nevada cried.  
  
" You're the one doing the cursing, I figured you would have realized what was coming out of your mouth," Liana told her dryly.  
  
Before Nevada could reply, Aragorn reached down, grabbed a muffin, and held up her hand. He slapped the muffin into it and told her in a serious tone," Here. Eat this."  
  
Nevada stared at it for a moment, then slowly brought it up to her mouth. Giving the human a strange look, she started to eat the muffin slowly.  
  
" Maybe that will shut the lass up," Gimli grumbled.  
  
" Hey!" Nevada retorted through a mouthful of muffin. She swallowed before finishing," This is none of your business, dwarf."  
  
" I have to listen to it, so it is my business!" Gimli said with a dark tone.  
  
Nevada narrowed her eyes dangerously, hand still upraised and holding the muffin." Listen up, Gimli-"  
  
Liana reached over and grabbed hold of Nevada's hand and the muffin. She brought it up to the girl's mouth and fairly shoved it in her face." Eat the muffin," she ordered." Chew it. Chew it slowly, and chew it carefully. See? It's tasty." Liana nodded Nevada's head as she chewed." Tasty muffin."  
  
That garnered a laugh out of Aragorn, Legolas, and Frodo, and Nevada gave them an odd look as she shook her head and chewed. The meal continued quite pleasantly, with conversation flowing smoothly as they relished their breakfast. The food began to gradually disappear, until there were only a few morsels left to the mercy of the hobbits and the taller companions.  
  
A lone sausage steamed in the middle of the silver platter, and two pairs of eyes stared it down during the latter half of a current conversation. All of a sudden, two sets of fingers reached out for either end of the sausage and grabbed hold.  
  
" I saw it first!" Nev exclaimed.  
  
" I believe my fingers grabbed it first," Aragorn told her matter of factly.  
  
" Okay!" Nevada told him insultingly." I'm the injured party here, I need the protein!"  
  
" My stomach is far bigger than yours, my lady," Aragorn retorted with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" What's your point?" Nevada tugged on the sausage, and felt him tug back." Ladies first!"  
  
" I do not see how that statement applies to you," Aragorn cut in calmly with a straight face.  
  
The look on Nevada's face was priceless as she gasped at the insult, then her eyes narrowed." You're right, Aragorn. That statement fits you so much better," she crooned.  
  
Aragorn made a growling sound deep in his throat, and the two stared each other down for long seconds. A fork came out of nowhere and stabbed down on the sausage between them, and it was ripped out of their grasp before either could do anything but follow its destination with their eyes. Gimli brought the sausage in and popped the entire thing in his mouth in one bite, and began chewing smugly.  
  
" Pig!" Nevada burst out." That was supposed to be mine," her tone ended with a whine.  
  
" You mean mine," Aragorn interjected, pinning her with gleaming eyes. He paused for a moment, then began chuckling to himself and shook his head." That was the silliest argument I have had in months."  
  
Nevada laughed with him, then raised her glass in a toast." Here is to the sausage that we will never have." Aragorn laughed and raised his glass, and they clanked their glasses before drinking deeply.  
  
" And they thought we were bad," Pippin remarked to Merry, who smiled in amusement.  
  
Boromir shook his head at their act of childishness, and stabbed down at his pancake before resuming the rest of his breakfast, earning odd looks from a few of the hobbits.  
  
" He doesn't seem too bright this morning," Sam muttered to Merry, who shook his head in agreement.  
  
The meal was finished quickly after that, and more servants came back to clear the empty plates and trays from the area. The moment they had left, three other figures came from around a bend, and Liana's face darkened.  
  
Diana, Gabriella, and Eolis walked towards the companions, who stood at their coming arrival, and every member's face dropped in some way as they came closer. Liana's heart began to pound in panic, and she looked over to Legolas nervously. I can't leave yet, I haven't told him! She thought frantically.  
  
" It is about time to leave, princess," Diana said apologetically once they were upon them.  
  
Liana nodded quickly." May I have another..." she shook her head for a moment, then continued," a few more minutes to say goodbye?"  
  
The three Faeries nodded." Of course, princess," Gabriella agreed.  
  
Liana fidgeted with her hands for a moment as they turned to leave, and she looked over to the other members with uncertain eyes. She focused on Legolas, whose eyes seemed to drill holes in hers, and she swallowed." Legolas, may I speak to you in private?"  
  
He nodded, and the two walked off to the same small clearing they were in the last time they spoke. She watched his expectant face for a moment, and her heart pounded so loud she was sure he was able to hear it." There were some things I wanted to say last night," she began, cursing herself for the unsure tone of her voice," that I wasn't able to. I stood there for a long time thinking about what we talked about, and I realized..." She trailed off, not sure how to continue, and he spoke in her silence.  
  
" Forgive me," Legolas shook his head. The regret in his eyes made Liana blink, and she wondered with a sinking heart whether he was going to take back his words." I did not mean to burden you with my feelings as suddenly as I did. I understand you are under a lot of pressure now, and my words did not exactly help matters. You don't have to make up your mind now," he told her, but the look in his eyes told her that he did," I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I could not let you leave not knowing."  
  
Liana held her breath for a moment, and for a frightening instant she almost backed away and couldn't say it. Gathering her courage, she opened her mouth and prepared to just blurt it out -  
  
" I understand that this must be terribly difficult for you." Legolas nearly rushed out, inwardly trying to keep her there as long as he could." I truly hope everything is all right in Ciel, and I know you will do a fine job in rebuilding your country. I know you will come back to us someday, and I will count the days until you do - "  
  
" I love you!" Liana blurted out. She didn't know who was more surprised at her outburst, but it stopped Legolas dead in his words. Liana panicked at the frozen look on his face, and took in a shaky breath to explain." Legolas...I'm really sorry I couldn't say it last night. You took me by surprise, and I had to be sure that I really did before I said anything, but...I do. I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it until it was almost too late." Liana blinked back tears at the impending doom of her leaving, and her voice shook with repressed emotions as she continued." I wish so much that I was not leaving, especially now that we have sort of come out like this, but I am, and it kills me."  
  
Legolas's heart ached with joy so great he thought it would burst, and a full smile came unhibited to his lips. Liana's look of uncertainty at his reaction made him laugh and he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her slim form. The Elf lowered his face down to hers until their noses were almost touching, and he whispered," I love you, too."  
  
She grinned happily, and felt her heart stutter and jump when his lips came down softly against hers. Unlike the kiss the night before, this one was heartbreakingly sweet, and Legolas slid a hand into her hair and relished in its softness while he could. He froze these few minutes in his mind to remember when she was gone, and savored it until it was over.  
  
They broke away when the sound of horse's hooves came to their ears, and Liana stared into Legolas's eyes." I will come back," she confirmed.  
  
He gave her another brief, tender kiss on the lips and forehead, before pulling away and smiling sadly." I know. And we will be waiting. I will be waiting."  
  
They walked back to the others, hands entwined, and the Elf felt his heart drop lower at the sight of the horses lined up near a wide path with the Faeries already on theirs. An entourage of Elves was clustered on the side, and they both recognized the royal garbs of the guards.  
  
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stepped away from their guards and towards the smaller Faerie. The Lady of the Wood smiled kindly down at the melancholy woman.  
  
" It was a pleasure to have you in our home, princess Liana," Galadriel told her in her low, soothing voice.  
  
Liana smiled." The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for everything - you have been truly kind, and I enjoyed myself while I was here. I am sorry I have to leave so soon."  
  
Galadriel waved it away with a shake of her head." These things cannot be helped, child. I wish you a safe journey to your home. I believe your trip will be worthwhile." Her blue eyes turned deeply sad for a moment, but then the motion disappeared before Liana could wonder why it was there in the first place.  
  
" Thank you, my Lady," Liana nodded graciously.  
  
Galadriel smiled suddenly, and beckoned forth an Elven maiden." I have decided against replacing the cloak you have with one of our own, since Fae cloaks are just as beneficial as ours. However, we have an Elven broach for you as a token of Caras Galadhon to bring with you to your home." The maiden holding the broach stepped forward, and proceeded to replace Liana's old broach with the new one at her neck. Liana stared down at the green and silver leaf broach, and touched it lightly, smiling a little.  
  
" I have one other thing to give you, Liana," she told her seriously. Galadriel lifted one of her hands, hidden by the sleeves of her white gown." This is from myself, as a gift to you in honor of your integrity and virility in trials to come." Eyes blinked in confusion at her words, but she unheeded them as she lifted the sleeve of her gown and opened her hand. She gathered two ends of a silver chain in her fingers, and held them out as she stepped closer to Liana. A pendant hung in the air, and Liana didn't get a view of it until it came to rest on her upper chest. It was an oval shaped white stone entrapped within two bands of pale gold that coiled like golden curls at each end of the stone.  
  
Galadriel clasped the hooks together behind the Faerie's neck, and while she was close to her ear, she whispered so her words could only be heard by the Faerie's ears." While there is good in the world, Liana, hope will live on. As long as you believe in that, you will see that hope is all you need sometimes." The Lady stepped back, and smiled reassuringly into the Faerie's slightly puzzled gaze, the sad light back in her eyes again." Take care, my dear. For you and Nevada are one of the few and undoubtedly one of the last Faeries to rest within the borders of Lothlorien, as our time here draws to a close. It was a treasure having you here."  
  
" Your words mean a lot, my Lady," Liana replied. She touched the pendant laying on its flat side on her shirt briefly." Thank you very much for the gift, I will cherish it in memory of you." They smiled at each other, and Liana nodded in recognition to the beautiful Lady of the Wood before turning to the fellowship.  
  
Seeing their faces brought unwanted feelings up again, and she fought a losing battle with the lump in her throat. Liana went to the hobbits first, kneeling down to their height and staring into their eyes. She turned to Pippin first, and her smile was sad and shaky." I am honored to have gone on this trip with you, Master Took," she told him in as steady of a voice as she could muster." Never before have I met such a curiously wonderful group of hobbits, and you made this somber trip feel more lighthearted. I enjoyed your company, Pippin." She hugged him, and the hobbit hugged her tightly back, curling his little fingers in her cloak and holding on for an extra moment or two.  
  
" You're coming back, right?" Pippin asked, his misted green eyes filled with worry.  
  
Liana nodded." You got it, Pippin. Even if it was just to see to your face again." He smiled, and she moved on to Merry. He regarded her more seriously, his gaze gloomy, but she knew he understood her position." I don't have to tell you to watch out for young Pip there," she told him solemnly, quietly." You're already doing a wonderful job of that. As for you, Meriadoc, I have faith in you. You put most of the people I've ever met to shame when it comes to bravery and loyalty." Merry blinked back tears, and hugged her just as tightly as Pippin had.  
  
" You did more for us and Frodo than be an aide in battle," he told her just as somberly, in reference to their brief conversation the night before." You were a friend to him and us. That was worth more than anything."  
  
Liana coughed lightly to cover her hitching breath, and looked over at Sam." The same thing goes for you, little gardener," she told him in a light voice." Frodo doesn't need a bodyguard, he's got you." She smiled to let him know she was kidding, and he visibly relaxed and smiled back. She hugged the chubby hobbit tight, then came to Frodo.  
  
They regarded each other quietly for a moment, blue eyes watching gold, and Frodo nodded. No words needed to be said, for he knew what she was going through, and she knew that anything she said wouldn't change things. She hugged the little hobbit to her, and whispered to him," You don't need to hear a good luck. You have all the luck you need here." He smiled, and she wiped her eyes and stood up.  
  
Liana hugged Boromir briefly, and patted him on the shoulder a few times, garnering a small smile from him." It is always a pleasure to travel with a Gondorian, especially with one of your prestige, Boromir. You're doing your country and your father proud."  
  
He nodded." I have not had much dealings with Faeries, but my experiences with you and Nevada have been invaluable. I wish you the best of luck upon your return to Ciel."  
  
" Thank you," she told him. Liana smiled as her gaze drifted down to Gimli, and she stooped to peer into his face." Master Gimli," she said, and he nodded." My opinion of Dwarves has always been on good terms, but you have certainly made them rise. Despite a few choice memories I have of you and a certain other Faerie in this group." Gimli snickered, and Liana shook her head at him." Believe it or not, I'm going to miss that."  
  
" Prime entertainment there," Gimli confirmed with a nod, and Liana chuckled. The dwarf hesitated for a moment, then clasped arms with the female warrior." I hope your country is well," he told her gruffly, his thoughts straying into the memory of Moria and how he felt finding the destruction of his relatives." And your people."  
  
Her lightened mood turned dark again, and she sighed." Me, too." Liana stood upright again, and found herself looking up into the silver blue eyes of Aragorn.  
  
He had enough time to take a deep breath and let it out before speaking." We will miss you," he told her simply." It was an honor to have you on this journey. I believe Frodo picked well, and I would have no other Faerie accompany him." He watched Liana's eyes darken with tears, and he smiled gently." You will stay in our thoughts, Liana, never forget that, and we will wait for you."  
  
She sniffed and hugged him. This ranger was such a good friend, it hurt even more to leave him than it did the others. He understood that, as he felt the same way, and briefly stroked her hair like a child's before letting go." Thank you," she told him sincerely. She hesitated before leaning in and whispering in his ear," Take good care of Nev. I know you'll watch out for her, and she'll need it." Aragorn nodded and smiled, and she smiled back brilliantly before moving on to the last and most painful goodbye she would have to make.  
  
Nevada held her shaking hands behind her as she stared into the terribly sad eyes of her best friend, knowing her eyes were the same. She bit her lip to stop the damn trembling, and tightened her jaw against the inevitable tears." Ciel will be okay once you get there," she told her as calmly as possible.  
  
Liana nodded wordlessly, and they watched each other for another long minute as both were engrossed in memories from the journey and beyond that. One of the horses danced restlessly in place behind them, and the soft beckoning of one of the Faeries brought both back to reality. Liana's facade broke, and she had to cover her mouth and look away for a moment as her eyes filled." Nevada..." They both hugged at the same time, and held on tightly as they rocked back and forth for long, silent moments.  
  
A few sniffles broke the silence, and Nev was stroking Liana's hair while Liana rubbed her back.  
  
" You're going to be just fine over there," Nev said haltingly, her voice muffled by Liana's shoulder.  
  
She nodded, and they pulled away, both wiping at their eyes and now wet cheeks." If I could write, I would," she joked, earning a watery laugh from Nev.  
  
" Yeah, who knows where we'll end up in a few weeks," Nevada answered." South of the Shire, for all I know with Aragorn leading us." Liana half snorted, half sniffled in appreciation, and all Aragorn did was look on with compassion.  
  
" I better go," Liana informed her, and reached over and squeezed Nevada's hand before letting it drop. They couldn't resist another hug, and then let go shortly after with shaky smiles and the quick dashing of a few more tears. Liana was almost to her horse, when a certain blonde archer stepped in the way. She bit her lip, not wanting to say goodbye to him again and deal with that pain again, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
He reached over and cupped her cheek with his hand, tracing his fingers over the line of her jaw. She hitched in a breath, and with a sudden movement, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. He pulled back, ran a hand lightly over hair, and smiled before stepping back and allowing her to get to her horse.   
  
Liana walked with heavy steps up to Sterling, and briefly patted the horse's snout before lifting herself up and onto the horse's back. She swallowed and looked at all of them one last time, mustering up the courage to smile." You will all be in my thoughts while I am away, and take care!" With a slight tug on the reigns, Sterling shifted directions and began slowly trotting after the other horses down the wooded path.  
  
Nevada watched bleakly as the horse and its rider became smaller down the path, and as the path and Liana began to veer off to the right, she took a few steps to her right and craned her neck to get a last glimpse of Liana before she disappeared within the trees. A sudden feeling of loss gripped her, and she fought the urge to cry at the cold emptiness Liana's departure left her with. She lost, and another tear rolled down her cheek, than another. Valar, she missed her terribly already.  
  
A large, warm hand closed around her shoulder and rubbed reassuringly, and she sniffed and looked up at Aragorn." She will be back," he told her comfortingly. She nodded, and briefly leaned her head into his shoulder as she collected herself.  
  
" I'll be all right," she said quietly, more to herself than him." Tomorrow. Or maybe the day after." He smiled, and led her away from the path and towards their encampment, beckoning the others to follow.  
  
Legolas briefly looked back to the empty path, and his eyes caught the receding royal couple and their servants before turning back to the silent pathway. He already felt her absence keenly, and while it made his heart ache painfully, he also felt the joy of having her love. That was enough for now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The companions stayed in Lothlorien for another four days, relishing in its peacefulness and rarely thinking of the task ahead once they left its borders. Legolas spent a lot of time within Lothlorien and away from the encampment, sometimes even bringing Gimli with him to explore the paths of the Golden Wood. Frodo's dreams went untroubled during those days, and Nevada and Aragorn spent most of it conversing, while the other hobbits basked in the food and hospitality supplied by the Lorien Elves.  
  
The day to leave Lothlorien came quicker than they had hoped, and the nine companions gathered all their possessions and abandoned the place where they stayed for Lorien's docks. There were three sleek, gray Elven boats waiting for them, and Elves were stocking them with food and supplies they would need with the journey.  
  
" This is going to be lovely," Nevada muttered darkly." And who am I boating with?"  
  
" Well, Aragorn is with Frodo and Sam in the first boat," Gimli walked over and informed her." Boromir has Merry and Pippin in the other."  
  
Nevada groaned, and she felt her own personal hell come crashing down on her." No..."  
  
" There is only one boat left, lass," Gimli emphasized, a self satisfied smirk on his face." For you, myself, and the Elf."  
  
" Shoot me now..."  
  
" Legolas has the bow," he told her cheerfully.  
  
Nevada's lower lip trembled, and she stared forlornly down at the dwarf." But I don't *like* you," she told him matter of factly.  
  
Gimli shrugged." I don't like you, either." He stopped, narrowed his eyes, then asked," This is all about that sausage, isn't it?"  
  
Nevada blinked, then laughed, breaking the depressing mood she had gotten herself into over sharing a boat with her worst enemy." Yes," she informed him seriously." And you cannot run fast enough or far enough from me once I decide it's time for you to pay."  
  
Gimli stepped closer, and said in a conspiring tone," I just wanted to let you know that it was a good sausage. I enjoyed every bite."  
  
Nevada glared at him." First off, you ate it all in one bite, and second - I hope you can swim." She turned her nose up at him, and turned around and walked off.  
  
" I'd like to see you carry out that threat, Faerie!" Gimli shouted after her, and she made a rude gesture with her finger at him.  
  
" I'll shut you up in your sleep," Nevada mumbled darkly to herself as she walked." Roll your fat ass overboard and watch you drown, you damn hairy piece of shit."  
  
Aragorn and Legolas, who were standing a few feet away, heard every word and turned to stare after her incredulously." This is going to be an interesting boat trip," Legolas remarked, his eyes following her and then going to the dwarf.  
  
Aragorn shook his head." Just try not to let them kill each other."  
  
Nevada walked past a few Elves, heading towards the table of food they had set out for anyone who was hungry, noting that Sam and Pippin were already there, filling small plates with food.  
  
" Good morning, Miss Nevada," Pippin said around a mouthful of bread and cheese.  
  
" Morning," Nevada replied as she plucked a piece of black bread from the table and proceeded to eat it.  
  
" You really must try the cheese, it's delicious." Nevada stopped chewing and turned around to pinpoint the voice. A tall, blonde Elf with amused green eyes watched her, and immediately she recognized him.  
  
" Amras," she said.  
  
He nodded and smiled." Nevada. Glad to see you can walk on your own."  
  
She smirked." Yeah. Still a little sore, but the bandage came off the other day."  
  
" Excellent," he remarked." Looking forward to leaving this Elf ridden place?"  
  
She tilted her head in contemplation, then took another bite of her bread before responding." Not as much as I thought I would. But then again, I probably don't want to leave because I don't want to get into that damn boat with that stupid dwarf."  
  
Amras laughed." I am sorry you have to endure that."  
  
Nevada gave a long suffering sigh, then turned big, puppy violet eyes at him." Do you want to go for me?"  
  
He shook his head." I would, my lady, but alas - I belong here, and you belong in the boat."  
  
The Faerie sighed again." I figured as much."   
  
Legolas moved over to the boats and began helping fellow Elves move supplies for him and the other members to use on their journey down the river. The busy work helped him take his mind off of the absence of someone important who, if she were here, would probably be either with Nevada or next to him, working and speaking cheerfully about the oncoming trip. His heart felt that absence keenly, and before the ache could settle in, Legolas forced himself to think of the task at hand, focusing on moving one package after the next into the sleek, gray boats.  
  
" How in the hell do you get into one of these contraptions?" a familiar voice growled to his right, and Legolas sighed inwardly.  
  
" Step into it, Gimli," he explained dryly.  
  
The Dwarf snorted at the blonde being, more tolerant of the Elf's comments now than he had been mere days before. He would never admit it out loud, but he was becoming more tolerant of the Elf himself, probably due to the touring they had done together of Lothlorien. Gimli suspected the trips were to take the edge off of the Elf's loneliness, but Gimli couldn't be totally emotionless to Legolas's situation. So he went, and found that when they were not arguing over their heritage, the two actually got along.  
  
" If the damn thing would stop swaying at every movement, I would get on, but seeing as it sways, I'm not going to risk anything undignified around the likes of you," Gimli shot back.  
  
Legolas's smile was hidden in the curtain of his blonde hair, and he stood up to his full height and walked over to Gimli, who stood with his feet planted on the shore and his fists on his hips, looking ready for battle with the little boat. The Elf looked down at the boat, than the Dwarf, and said in an appeasing tone," Now, Gimli - nothing you could do here would be undignified, even if it was slipping out of the boat and falling face first in the water."  
  
Gimli's eyes narrowed at the sarcasm, and he watched suspiciously as Legolas walked to the boat and clasped a hand around its rim to hold it steady. He reached out an arm to Gimli, who stood for a moment, than took it firmly and the Elf pulled him onto the boat. Gimli nodded his thanks, and Legolas smiled to himself before moving on to the next boat.  
  
Merry and Pippin had already made themselves comfortable in it, Legolas noted wryly, and he turned to the other Elves and spoke to them about what would be placed in first. He learned it was food, and he nodded and grabbed packs of food. He stepped into the boat to set them down in the corner, and Merry and Pippin greeted him cheerily. He smiled, and began quickly placing the packs in the boat while Merry and Pippin watched. One of the leafed packs opened slightly under being moved, and Legolas spotted the lembas inside.  
  
" Ah, lembas," he remarked brightly, almost to himself at the sight of the food.  
  
" Lembas?" Pippin asked, peeking his head curiously to see. Legolas lifted it up for them.  
  
" Elvish waybread," he explained, and they nodded. Seeing the food reminded him of how hungry he was, and Legolas took a small bite and let it do its work to sustain him for a while longer." One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded in acknowledgement, and Legolas returned to his work. Merry looked over at Pippin, frowning slightly." How many did you eat?"  
  
Pippin's eyes turned thoughtful as he mentally counted." Four." The hobbit took a breath in, and then burped contentedly.  
  
Nevada took another bite of her bread, and spent a few moments watching the Elf. He looked like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't quite sure how to say it." Something you wanted to know?" she prodded.  
  
Amras nodded, and his eyes told her he had tons of questions in store for her." How did you end up in the Fellowship?"  
  
She chewed, swallowed, and leaned against the table before responding." My friend and I had traveled with a group to Rivendell during the Council of the Ring," she explained." We wanted to take part in it, and it just so happened that Frodo chose Liana and myself to go with him. If you want to know why, I couldn't tell you, because I don't really know myself."  
  
He nodded." Where is your friend? I didn't see her when all of you arrived."  
  
Nevada felt a quick, deep stab of grief, then fought to push it out of her mind." She had to leave for her country a few days back. It was under attack, and since she was their princess, she had to go back and do what she could for them."  
  
Amras's eyes rounded, and he asked," Are you a princess too, then?"  
  
Nevada laughed at him." Oh, no. I couldn't deal with that."  
  
He paused, confused." Then what...what do you do?"  
  
" I trained soldiers," she told him." And, of course, fight."  
  
" I see. You have had much fighting experience, then."  
  
Nevada smirked." You could say that. I've been a commander for almost eight hundred years." His eyes widened again, and she laughed." It's not that uncommon, is it?"  
  
He shook his head." More than you would think. Who did you command under? Was it Liana?"  
  
Nevada shook her head in turn." No, she rules an entirely different country. I was under princess Rees, while Deimos was still.intact, you could say."  
  
" Intact?" Amras asked.  
  
" My country was also attacked. Unfortunately.we weren't so lucky with that. Everyone died, and apparently a lot of people think I died, too," Nevada finished, recalling Gabriella and Eolis's reaction to her being alive.  
  
" Oh." Amras's face turned sad at the news." I am sorry to hear that."  
  
Nevada shrugged." There's nothing to be done about that now. How long have you been fighting?" she turned the tables on him, and he blinked.  
  
" Around four hundred years," he admitted.  
  
Nevada grinned." So, let me guess...you're not a day over five hundred, are you? Give or take a few years?" Amras nodded, and she laughed delightedly." Do you know how that would figure in Faerie years?" He shook his head." To us, you would look around the age of five."  
  
" Really?" Amras blurted out." That rumor is true?" She nodded." So how old are you? Wait, let me guess." He watched her for a few minutes, trying to gouge her age by her appearance before coming to a conclusion." You are around eighteen or nineteen hundred, because you look about eighteen or nineteen."  
  
Nevada's eyebrows raised." Do I look that young?"   
  
He nodded affirmatively." To me, anyway."  
  
" I'm a lot closer to twenty-one hundred," she admitted." About twenty-two years short of it, actually."  
  
" I was close," he said triumphantly, and she smiled. This Elf wasn't that bad. He was actually fun to talk to, come to think of it. His face turned somber, however, at his next question." Since you do truly age that way...is it true that you send what look like children off to war?"  
  
  
  
Nevada's expression sobered, as well." You have to remember, Amras, that they are not truly children. We do begin fighting when our appearance is still young," she told him carefully," but those who do know fully what they are doing, and are skilled fighters. The typical youngest that have been sent out to actual battle have been around twelve hundred."  
  
" Amras looked startled." Barely over four feet tall-"  
  
Nevada waved it away with a hand." Also the quickest young warriors I have seen, and have more strength in their arms then meets the eye. Do not judge our people by our looks, Amras," she told him seriously." Dwarves are shorter creatures, yet." she sighed as she realized she was just about to give the dwarf a compliment." They are lethal with axes, and in battle, as well. Most of it has to do with skill level, not how tall they are or how old they look. Do you understand?"  
  
Amras nodded slowly." I see where you are coming from. I would like to one day see that, though." Nevada smiled." It would certainly be odd to behold, but interesting, nonetheless."  
  
" I'm sure it would," she replied, greatly amused." And when you do meet the younger Faeries, remember that you are not talking to children, or else they will make you remember it through what I'm sure will be methods that are not fun for you." They shared a chuckle, and Nevada faintly heard her name being called. She turned her head at the voice, saw Aragorn beckoning her, and then turned back to Amras apologetically." I must be going. It was a surprising pleasure to speak with you."  
  
Amras bowed, then smiled charmingly." I must say the same. I enjoyed your company. Perhaps we will meet again one day."  
  
Nevada nodded, thinking it not likely, but she wasn't going to tell him that." One day in the future. Goodbye, Amras."  
  
" Maara mesta, Nevada," Amras grinned cheekily back.  
  
She stared back at him dumbly for a moment." What?"  
  
He laughed, bringing a smile to her face. She had to admit that most Elves knew how to make a laugh sounds beautiful." It means goodbye in Quenya."  
  
She nodded slowly." Right. I'll have to remember that."   
  
" Say it back."  
  
" What? No."  
  
" You're going to have to learn the Elvish language sometime, Nevada."  
  
" If you learn mine," she shot back.  
  
Amras folded his arms across his chest." Deal."  
  
" Da'ri aeziyaet mikoni," Nevada told him sweetly.  
  
Amras shook his head over the foreign language. It did not flow as smoothly as his own - in fact, most languages did not. The few words she spoke were not sharp, but neither did they roll of the tongue; to Amras, it was a mixture of both." Is that goodbye?"  
  
" I said 'you are bothering me,'" Nevada grinned.   
  
Amras laughed." I will have to remember that one, as well. It should come in handy." They heard Nevada's name called again, and wrapped up their conversation." Have the Mirkwood archer teach you more Elvish, and the next time we meet, we will see how far your vocabulary has gotten."  
  
Nevada rolled her eyes." The 'Mirkwood archer' would sooner throw himself off a boat than teach me Elvish, I'm sure. We'll see." She gave him a smile before walking in the other direction with a wave, leaving him with his Elven companions. She would remember him. If she didn't remember their conversation, than she would remember him as the cheeky young Elf from Lothlorien that asked way too many questions for his own good. Shaking her head fondly, Nev reached Aragorn, who was standing there with one hand on his hip and his lips pursed in irritation.  
  
" What?" Nevada blinked innocently.  
  
" I know you heard me the first time," Aragorn chided in a barely tolerant tone.  
  
Nev snorted." You're just as upset about being stuck in a boat on a river for days like me, aren't you?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, the growing stress of their departure and getting everything together wearing on him." Give us a hand with the food, we're almost finished packing it in the boats. Come along - if we have room, we can fit in the blankets with them." Nevada's eyes widened slightly at his curt, no-nonsense attitude, and she followed behind him, her good mood now doused.  
  
" Someone's got a royal stick up his-"  
  
  
  
" Nevada," Aragorn warned her, and her eyes narrowed in true irritation. His tone told her he was speaking to her like a child, and she found it very insulting.  
  
" What is your problem?" she asked him, her own tone turning defensive and angry." One minute you are fine, and the next I'm suddenly the bad guy over speaking too long with someone. What is it with you humans and your mood changes -"  
  
" My only problem, Nevada," Aragorn turned to face her, his eyes now shining with mild indignation," is getting everyone into the boats so we can leave and make good time before the sun sets. Sadly, we are on a time schedule, and cannot afford to have someone ignoring a request to come when time is of the essence."  
  
Nevada took in a breath and looked up at him in astonishment and anger." For your information, Aragorn, we were saying goodbye and got caught up speaking of our languages. I was not 'ignoring a request' and I will not stand here while you treat me like I am a child, which you have no cause to do in the first place!"  
  
Aragorn sighed, and rethought his argument with what she said. Running a hand through his wavy locks, his tired eyes met Nev's." I am sorry. I did not mean to come across that way, Nevada."  
  
She took a minute to calm down, then nodded back." It's all right. Just a misunderstanding."  
  
" Yes," Aragorn agreed." Shall we see to the packs?"  
  
The corner of her mouth lifted, and she said," Why not." They took off together and proceeded to help fill the three boats to what capacity they could, before it became too much and they needed to stop for fear of weighing down the boats in the water. Once they were finished packing, the members were called over by the Elves and told to stand in a line. Three Elves carrying many gray cloaks in their arms came forward, and began passing them out to individual Elves, who each stepped in front of a fellowship member. They proceeded to drape the cloaks about the back of the companions, and clasped them with the same silver and green leaf broach Liana had been given days before, all except for Nevada, who received only the broach for her already existing cloak.  
  
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood just to the side, and both watched the ceremony with pleased eyes. Celeborn held the hand of his lady as he spoke to the fellowship members." Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Choruses of thank yous came from the little ones, and they couldn't help but smile fondly. The hobbits were a rare treasure to have as guests.  
  
Once the cloaks had been given out, Lady Galadriel departed from her husband with a smile and lead another group of Elves to them, bearing gifts for the departing companions. She walked gracefully to the beginning of the line, and stood face to face with Legolas, the young prince of Mirkwood. She smiled fondly at him, and he replied with a glimmer of a smile and a nod. The Elven maiden next to her brought up his gift, and she watched the prince's eyes light up at the sight of the long Lorien bow. He took it reverently, and Galadriel's smile widened.  
  
" My gift to you, Legolas," she informed the stunned Elf," is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." He brought the string back tightly to test its strength, and let it fall back slowly with a satisfied look on his face. Galadriel could think of no other deserving Elf than he of the gift - Legolas proved to be one of the most talented archers Middle Earth had seen in a long, long time. He would also prove to be the most liberal Elf she had the privilege of meeting, if future held to what she saw in her mind.  
  
Galadriel moved on to Merry and Pippin, who stared up at her with trepidation and awe. She had to bend her head to get a good look at them, and watched their faces as they were handed shining daggers." These are the daggers of the Noldorin," she explained to them, but only Merry looked up at her as she spoke." They have already seen service in war." His eyes gleamed at that, and Pippin was still looking down at his with uncertainty. He handled the knife as if he wasn't sure he could use it, or would know how to." Do not fear, Peregrin Took," she told him soothingly, seeing the emotions clear on his face. He looked up at her, innocent green eyes doubtful, and her heart ached for him." You will find your courage."  
  
He gave her a shaky smile, and she stepped onto the next hobbit, Sam. An Elven maiden handed the gardener a rope, and he took it, staring down at it in dismay." And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope, made of hithlain."  
  
Sam gathered the courage to speak, his eyes darting from the ground to her." Thank you, my lady." He hesitated, looking from his rope to Merry and Pippin's daggers, and frowned to himself. He would've liked to gotten one of them - not for himself, but to protect Frodo, if he ever needed to." Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he asked hopefully. Galadriel smiled, her eyes telling him that he wouldn't be needing it.  
  
Frodo watched the lady solemnly approach him, and his heart beat faster as she came closer. He didn't need or want a gift, but he was almost afraid as to what its nature would be. Would it be something to aide him in Mordor? The thought of Mordor sent chilling shivers up his spine, as did the thought of leaving Lorien.  
  
Galadriel's golden hair spilled over her shoulder as she once again looked down at the young hobbit, taking in his cherub appearance - the soft lines of his face made him seem so childlike, as well as the bright shade of blue in his eyes. She grieved for this one, but she knew she could not tell him so.  
  
" Farewell, Frodo Baggins," she said softly to him, and he looked up and held her gaze. Galadriel retrieved the gift she had for him from her pocket, and extended out her hand as Frodo did. She placed an ivory and silver phial in his hand, and he closed his fingers around its cool surface, feeling something pulsate from within it." I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out," she finished sincerely and gently. Frodo looked at her gratefully, and to his surprise, she gracefully leaned over and kissed the top of his curly head.  
  
The lady came upon Gimli next, and tried as he might to compose himself, his feet still shuffled uncomfortable in her presence. She radiated calm and wisdom, and Gimli had never felt so awe stricken with anyone else before. The lady glowed, and he felt almost unworthy to look upon her beauty, but he could not take his eyes away.  
  
" And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadrial asked, her bright, deep blue eyes staring into his brown ones.  
  
" Nothing," he shook his head, and she turned her head slightly, the only reaction he saw of her surprise. He looked at the ground for a moment, then looked up again at her, memorizing the lady's features and sheer tranquility. He knew that he would never see beauty such as hers again when they left Lorien's shores, and the thought saddened him greatly.  
  
" Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time," he said, his voice getting raspy with emotion." For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel's smile widened, and she laughed joyfully, much to Gimli's delight and slight embarrassment." Well...there is one thing." His face burned slightly as he tried to find the courage to ask her." No, no, I couldn't...it is quite impossible...stupid to ask."  
  
" Nothing you can ask of me will be impossible, Gimli," the lady smiled, a dimple appearing in one of her cheeks." What is it you wish?"  
  
Gimli was quiet for a moment, then he said," If I may, I would ask for one hair from your golden head, my lady. That would be enough for me."  
  
Thoroughly charmed by this Dwarf, Galadriel could not say no to his simple request. She requested a pair of scissors, and when they were fetched for her, she took it and held up locks of her hair. Instead of snipping one wavy lock, she snipped three, and placed them in a small box to give to Gimli. He took it graciously, and bowed and said his thanks. Let it not be said that Dwarves are simple minded people, Galadriel thought kindly, giving him one last smile before moving on.  
  
The lady faced Nevada, who met her gaze thoughtfully and gave her a nod. Galadriel beckoned for another Elven maiden, who brought forth Nevada's gift. Galadriel took it in her hand, and held each separate end of the necklace." My gift to you, Nevada of the late Deimos, is a token of our gratitude for all that you will do and have done, not only for your country, but for the rest of Middle Earth, as well." Oddly enough, tears stung in Nevada's eyes at the heartfelt words and the mention of her country, and she could only nod and watch as Galadriel reached around with slim, pale arms and clasped the necklace together. She fixed the silver chain so it was under the cloak, and the pendant laid against her chest between the cloak and her shirt. She touched the pendant: a beautiful snowflake wrought in silver and black with marcasite gems to make it sparkle.  
  
" Thank you, my lady, this is gorgeous," Nevada said with a smile.  
  
" May it be a reminder of your home," Galadriel told her warmly. Nev's confused gaze followed her as the fair lady walked to Aragorn in a whisper of white and pale gold.   
  
My home? Nevada mouthed to herself, clearly puzzled. It never snowed in Deimos - hell, it hardly snowed in any of the Fae countries, except for maybe two.  
  
As she dwelled in her own thoughts, Galadriel walked up to Aragorn solemnly. He gave her a gracious nod, and she smiled. She spoke on Elvish to keep their conversation to themselves." I have no greater gift to give you than your companions, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn stiffened at the name, and Galadriel took note of it." Your companions are all you will need from here on out."  
  
" They are more than enough for me," he told her, sharing the same mutual understanding that he needed no other weapons or gifts to know that Galadriel meant him the best of wishes and luck on the journey.  
  
Galadriel turned solemn." As you know, you have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil...or to fall into the darkness with all that is left of your kin." Aragorn's eyes clouded with inner turmoil at the reminder of his fate, and the weight of those responsibilities came back to him full force, even though they had never left. Galadriel took sympathy at the plight in his gaze, but she had one more thing to say.  
  
" Do not wait, Aragorn."  
  
His blue eyes turned puzzled." For what, my lady?"  
  
Instead of answering, she merely smiled." Most people never realize how much they care about something until it is no longer in their grasp. Do not be the same," she told him softly. Galadriel looked kindly at his still faintly confused expression, and rested a hand briefly on the man's rough cheek." Farewell. There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar."  
  
Aragorn looked at her solemnly and said his own heartfelt farewell, and she departed with a sad smile. The man was aware of Lord Celeborn stepping towards him, and he turned.  
  
" Aragorn, may I speak with you in private?" he asked cordially, his voice fair and wise.  
  
The ranger nodded." Of course, my lord."   
  
" Walk with me, if you will," Celeborn invited with a sweep of his hand, and Aragorn fell in step with the silver haired Elven lord. They walked silently until they were far enough in the wood to keep the conversation private, with the Elven lord's hands clasped behind his back and Aragorn's clasped in the front.  
  
The wise Elf spoke suddenly." Every league you travel south, the danger will increase." He cast a knowing blue eye at Aragorn, who nodded at the affirmed knowledge." Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of Anduin...nor will you find safety on the western banks." Aragorn's face darkened at the news."   
  
Celeborn unclasped his hands and reached into the pocket of his robe. He pulled out a wickedly curved hunting knife, and handed the gleaming blade to Aragorn. His voice became matter of fact, and his Elven gaze held Aragorn's in the seriousness of their conversation.  
  
" Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom to Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so," the Elven lord stressed. Celeborn paused for a moment, then his voice turning swift and full of warning as it switched to Elvish." You are being tracked." Just as quickly, he switched back to Westron, and continued his speech." By the river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Rauros."  
  
Aragorn took in the news with dread, and nodded." Thank you, my lord. We will be ever watchful."  
  
The time to leave drew very near, and it was not long before all the boats were packed, including the people in it. Aragorn took a boat with Frodo and Sam; Boromir was in another with Merry and Pippin, and Legolas, Gimli, and Nevada were in the last boat.  
  
The Elves waved farewell to them and called out in fair voices, and a few of the hobbits waves enthusiastically back until they were out of sight. Frodo saw one last glimpse of Lady Galadriel in the wood, and she raised a hand in farewell to him. His heart warmed, and he waved back and turned back around to the face the river that would become their home for many days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orthanc stood tall and dark against the horizon, a forbidding presence that sent all who looked upon it into shudders. A large ring around it that used to be filled with trees was now bare and black for the purpose of Orcs and the making of war, and Saruman was proud of it.  
  
The tainted white wizard stepped away from the survey of his lands, and turned at the snarling sound of a beast standing next to him. He was met face to face with his own creation, a disgusting, sickeningly powerful monster with eerily pale yellow eyes, long hair and a sinewy, well-muscled form. Its breath steamed out of its nostrils, and it scared directly at its twisted creator with inbred malice.  
  
" Do you know how Orcs first came into being?" Saruman asked quietly, but powerfully." They were Elves once."  
  
The beast snarled again, and Saruman smiled slightly at the responding hate. It filled him with black, malicious glee."" Taken by the dark powers, tortured, mutilated. A ruined and terrible fall of life. And now perfected." A dark smile graced the wizard's face, and his eyes swept over the powerful, evil being with the appreciation of a master over his work." My Fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?"  
  
The Uruk-hai bared his wicked teeth and growled out in a guttural voice," Saruman!"  
  
Saruman felt that hateful glee return, and he swept down to the bowels of Orthanc with the Uruk-hai to witness the preparation of his men. Uruk-hai were being branded with the white hand of Saruman on their faces, and after each branding followed a scream of hatred and hostility.  
  
All around him, the beasts were being fitted into armor, weapons slapped into their hands, and more bellows of rage echoed in the deep cavern. Saruman summoned them all when they were finished, and stood tall staring down at his army. They all held torches against the dark of the night, and stared up at their master. Saruman felt a swell of power, and his voice boomed out to greet them.  
  
" Hunt them down! Do not stop until you have found them. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!" A roar went through the cavern, and the bloodthirsty Uruk-hai pumped their torches and weapons up and down. Saruman surveyed them once before turning and facing Lurtz, his chosen captain for the Uruk-hai.  
  
" One of the halflings carries something of great value," he told the beast." Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled." His voice dropped to a chilling low.  
  
" Kill the others."  
  
*Santa puts people on his nice list when they review!* 


	25. Invading Space

A/N - This will be our last update. As you may have noticed, we haven't updated in two months, and there are reasons. Life and school. In December, we had finals and Mel didn't have access to the internet, as well as in early January. Many people are thinking, why not use Jen's? Because Mel's flipping computer (the goddamn fucking piece of shit, bitch-ass bastard computer...I have lots of love for that piece of machinery) has a problem with saving files to disks that can be opened by Jen's computer. Than classes started again, and we've both been trying to adjust to the sudden flood of homework and reading. Jen has a boyfriend now, and Mel's roommate has left her and decided to commute (even though the stupid git's still paying for this room...more space for me!) So we hope you enjoy this last update, and please read and review, and...oh yeah....We're just kidding. Lol, you didn't really think we'd stop writing this, did you? We get some sort of sick pleasure out of that instant where you think that it's over, hehe - sorry, we were feeling We're going to finish this story if it kills us! On with the show!  
  
...Leave me be  
  
I don't want to argue  
  
I just get confused  
  
And I come all undone  
  
And if I agree  
  
Well it's just to appease you  
  
Cause I don't remember  
  
What we're fighting for - 'Time' by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Legolas felt a brief moment of nostalgia as he looked back on the receding lights of Lothlorien. With his eyesight, he could still see the forms of many Elves leaving the shores of the river, and if he looked even harder he could see the lights of the large talans that made up the city of Lothlorien in the trees. The peacefulness that had took hold of him during his stay had been long replaced by sadness - ever since Liana left. It hurt to think about her, but he couldn't help but wonder where she was at that moment, or what she was doing. He prayed she would be safe, and then tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on paddling the Elven boat.  
  
Nevada was as quiet as the Elf, lost in thought as she stared down at the swiftly moving water beneath the boat. It was a bit murky, but she was able to see the outline of seaweed and watch the dark bodies of fish move quickly past. She didn't much like the rocking of the boat, but after a while it stopped bothering her so much and she was able to remotely enjoy the tranquility of the boat, at least while it lasted. Nevada eyed Gimli, who was in the front - he hadn't been speaking much since they took off, but she wasn't sure it would last very long. Him being quiet like this wasn't natural, and she was just waiting for him to decide to return back to his normal agenda of making her life a living hell.  
  
The Dwarf remained quiet, however, for some time, and Nevada frowned. The silence had been peaceful before, but now it was just annoying. She stared at the Elf's back, and the smooth motion of his paddling, with both hands gripping the paddle. His eyes were nearly glazed over in thought. Fidgeting, Nev tapped her fingers along the side, then shifted in her seat to make herself comfortable. She shifted a few more times, then lifted her leg up and over the other, resting her boot on her knee and feeling those muscles stretched out. She watched the shoreline for a few minutes until all the trees started to blur together, and she shifted her position again.  
  
" Nevada, do us a favor and find one position to sit in," Legolas abruptly said, his voice smooth with a faint hint of irritation.  
  
She sighed and made a face at his back." Yes, captain." The Elf made a noise that could only be exasperation and turned his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of one blue eye. Nevada smirked, and he rolled his eyes and turned back to his paddling, muttering something under his breath in Elvish.  
  
" What was that?" she asked sweetly.  
  
" I said I cannot wait until it is your turn to paddle."  
  
" So you can make faces at my back like I'm doing to you right now?"  
  
Legolas turned his head around and stared at her smiling face ominously, then decided it wasn't worth it to spend the energy hitting her over the head with the paddle. With a much put upon sigh, he turned back around and continued paddling. Nev pursed her lips. That didn't go the way she wanted it to. She wanted some conversation, *anything* besides just sitting here and waiting for her legs to cramp up.  
  
An idea popped up in Nevada's head not two minutes later, when she realized she had forgotten what the other two had received as gifts from Galadriel." What did you two get from Galadriel?" she asked them.  
  
Legolas paused in his paddling, before gesturing at his back and lightly touching the bow on it." I received a Galadhrim bow."   
  
Nevada took a closer look at the bow in discussion, and whistled appreciatively, running a hand along the runes and carvings on it." Very nice. They used good wood - it looks pretty strong." Legolas gave her an appreciative glance, and she smiled.  
  
" What about you?" he asked her.  
  
" A necklace." Nevada lifted the snowflake from her neck, and Legolas studied it with a slow smile.  
  
" That is beautifully made," he said, and fingered it lightly. He glanced back up at her mischievously, and added," Try not to lose it, Nevada. It would be a terrible loss, losing such a pretty thing as this necklace. After all, since the Elves will be leaving soon, this Lothlorien wrought necklace could become worth more than everything you've ever owned."  
  
" Shut *up*." Nevada had to laugh. Then she became serious, and glared at him." It's mine now, and if it's worth so much, I can just as easily sell it to the nearest filthy rich Man or Corsair." The disgust and horror in Legolas's gray-blue eyes made her laugh in delight." You know, the Corsairs would probably pay a pretty penny for this necklace - "  
  
" If you are not wearing that snowflake when this is over, I will make you barter it back. I do not even care what it costs you."  
  
She finished laughing at the seriousness of his tone, and slapped him on the shoulder." Relax, Legolas, I was kidding. This necklace is far too pretty, and it looks far too good on me to sell."  
  
Legolas snorted, and a not-so-subtle nudge from her boot into the small of his back earned her a full blown Elven glare, complete with set jaw and flashing eyes, to which she responded with a guileless smile.  
  
" Gimli, your turn," she called to the Dwarf, still in a staring match with the Elf. She made a face at him, and Legolas turned away to paddle, suppressing a small smile and a shake of his head.  
  
The Dwarf sat quietly at the helm as if he did not hear her call, his back to them as he stared unseeing into the waters of the Anduin. One of his meaty hands rested on his silver helmet, and his dark red hair was allowed to roam free down his back. Legolas looked at Gimli thoughtfully, and Nevada tilted her head to the side and stared at him.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to speak again, when Gimli's low voice could be heard, rough with emotion." I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest." Nevada's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he could be talking about, but decided to stay silent as he continued." Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Understanding bloomed in her eyes, and she looked over at Legolas.  
  
He was looking at the Dwarf with a moer gentle expression." What was her gift?"  
  
Gimli was silent for a long moment, than spoke again, emotion clear in his eyes." I asked her for one hair from her golden head...She gave me three."  
  
Legolas smiled softly down at Gimli, and Nevada was inexplicably touched. It never occurred to her that the Dwarf could feel that way about an Elf, but...she glanced briefly at Legolas's face. She supposed nothing was impossible. Deciding to leave well enough alone, Nev gave a brief smile to Gimli when he turned his head, his eyes misted with his speech.  
  
" Where are you keeping them?" Legolas asked, his voice kind.  
  
Gimli cleared his throat, and looked down as he patted the side pocket of one of the packs." I figured it would be safer in one of these."  
  
" Probably," Nevada agreed. She realized with a mixture of interest and horror that they were all actually having a normal, friendly conversation. Well, she thought to herself, it could be worse. It might not be too bad to share a boat with the Elf and Dwarf.  
  
Lost in thought, she brought her leg down from its resting spot on her other leg, and her knee cracked into the side of the boat with the swift motion. Nevada let out a vivid curse and covered her knee with her hands, hissing with the pain." Damn you people, why do you make your boats so *small*?!"  
  
Legolas couldn't resist a smirk." Do not blame my people for your lack of grace."  
  
" Be quiet, you annoying blonde monkey!" Nevada said through gritted teeth. The sharp pain dulled to a throb, and she carefully let her leg rest on the bottom of the boat again.  
  
Legolas paused in mid-paddle, and slanted a glance behind him at her face." Did you just call me a 'blond monkey'?" Nevada nodded, and Legolas let out a bark of laughter, much to her dismay.  
  
" You were supposed to get mad and go into a pout like you usually do," Nevada muttered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow." A pout?"  
  
" Yes, parrot."  
  
The Elf decided to ignore her last comment." I do not pout. In fact, if anyone around here pouts, it would be a certain Faerie sitting right behind me."  
  
" I do *not* pout!" Nevada nearly shouted indignantly.  
  
Legolas gave her a cool, measured look." Now who is the parrot?"  
  
" Give me your paddle."  
  
" No."  
  
" Give - "  
  
" Nevada and Legolas, we can all hear you loud and clear," Aragorn called from his boat only twelve feet away." Continue your argument in quieter tones so we can all get some peace and quiet."  
  
The Elf and Faerie stopped their bickering; the former continued paddling, and the latter sulked. She hated it when he got after her like that. Giving a mental sigh, Nevada propped an elbow along the edge of the boat and rested her chin on her palm. She stared at the rippling waters for long minutes, unable to think of anything else to do but curse her bad luck, want to hit Aragorn and Legolas, and miss Liana and Gandalf. She stared at her wavering reflection for a bit, then reached down and trailed her fingers along the water, feeling the cold against her fingertips.  
  
When there was a soft splash somewhere nearby, she involuntarily jerked her fingers out of the water and looked up. The Faerie's dark head looked around and surveyed the water warily. She was unable to find any sign of a splash, then shrugged and figured it was just a good sized fish. The same splash came again not a minute later, only louder this time and to her right, behind the boat. Nevada turned slightly and looked behind the boat, her eyes searching from bank to bank of the river.  
  
She waited for long seconds, keeping absolutely quiet to see if her ears picked it up again, and it came, only it was followed by another sound. Something was *swimming* a few yards from the boat. Nevada hadn't been swimming in a while, but she knew what a fish sounded like when it swam, and when something with legs swam. This was definitely not a fish - the soft, telltale swish of water being pushed back by little feet and hands told her as much. Crocodiles did not live in this part of Middle Earth, and it was too large to be a frog or lizard, so she really could not tell what it was.  
  
Nevada watched carefully for the maker of the sound, holding her breath as she studied the water closely. She still could not find the source of the noise, and it annoyed her to no end. She sat upright, and felt her back brush up against Legolas's. Nevada stiffened, and looked over at him. He had stopped paddling, and she realized he must have for some time, for she hadn't heard the noise when she'd been listening for the splashing. Perhaps he heard it, too...  
  
" Legolas," she started quietly, and he held up a hand for silence. He nodded and met her eyes, telling her silently that he heard it, too. Relieved, Nevada relaxed slightly, but still kept looking with him. They were silent and quiet for long minutes, studying the water and letting the boat glide along with the others, maneuvered by Legolas's brief, smooth strokes.  
  
The Elf's ears pricked again, and he turned his head from where he had been looking. He nearly dismissed the area he was drawn too, but movement in the corner of his right eye caught his attention. Legolas stared hard at the spot for a while, then it moved again - a ripple against the current, and the occasional, swift appearance of the top of what he assumed was a head. The Elf recognized the feeling he had about this creature, knew he had seen him before. It was disconcerting to know that the creature had waited for them while they were in Lothlorien to follow further.  
  
Legolas reached over and touched Nevada's shoulder, then grasped her chin lightly and turned her head in the right direction. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the area for a bit, then amazement brightened her eyes, and her gaze turned curious and fascinated.  
  
" What is it?" she whispered.  
  
" What do you think?" Legolas asked just as quietly, and continued to paddle and keep a watchful eye on the bubbling surface yards behind them and to their right." What could have followed us this far, and what could it want? Think back to Moria, Nevada."  
  
She paused and dwelled on his words, and it came to her in a flash of Gandalf's words and the gleam of too-large eyes in the distance of the mines." Gollum," she said with surprise.  
  
Legolas nodded wordlessly.  
  
" How could that little imp keep track of us for this long?" Nev asked, almost to herself.  
  
" Because he needs the Ring," he told her softly." So badly, I have no doubt he would follow Frodo back into Mordor to get it."  
  
Nevada suppressed a shudder at the mention of their destination, and watched the ripples with a more morbid interest." Do you think he'll be a problem?"  
  
Legolas pursed his lips in thought, his gaze out into the trees and water as he paddled." I do not know. We shall see."  
  
The small rippling mass of water yards briefly broke with a peek of a head and large, blinking eyes, solemnly studying the boats before submerging under again with a brief intake of air, thin arms and legs flailing against the current and pushing water like a fish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Merry, I can see fish!" Pippin exclaimed excitedly. The little hobbit leaned precariously over the side of the boat and stared at the small, sleek streamlined bodies keeping pace with the boat in awe." They're moving so fast!"  
  
" Easy, Pippin," Boromir chided, nudging the hobbit's back lightly with a foot. His arms were occupied with the small paddle, and he pulled it forward and back on the right side of the boat to keep up their pace with the other canoes. The Lorien paddle cut into the water smoothly, and scared away some of the fish, but the majority of them stayed.  
  
" I'm fine," Pippin reassured him, glancing briefly at the man before turning back to the fish." Oh Merry, look, they're jumping!"  
  
The older cousin peered over and watched a few of the fish, perch, he believed, jump out of the water and land in it again with small splashes." There certainly is a lot of them," Merry agreed, and couldn't help but smile at Pippin's delight. His cousin's happiness was so infectious.  
  
Pippin's green eyes grew wide as he contemplated an idea." Maybe we could catch some!" He turned to Merry and clasped his arm, eyes bright with enthusiasm." Could we? We could keep 'em in the boat until we reach shore for the night, than cook them!"  
  
Merry's eyes turned thoughtful, and then he turned to Boromir." Pippin's got a good idea. Can we catch a few fish for dinner? There are plenty swimming along the boat that we could catch."  
  
Satisfied that the current was carrying them swiftly enough to keep pace with the others, Boromir put the paddle down with a grunt and stretched his aching arm muscles. He stared at the two young hobbits for a moment, and decided that they looked excited enough to where he couldn't let them down." All right," he nodded. Pippin cheered, and Boromir smiled tolerantly." Grab two nets from that pack on the left there, and have at it." The hobbits turned to the supplies, and Merry found it first since he was sitting closer. He pulled out two good sized nets, and handed one of them to Pippin while he kept the other.   
  
Pippin fairly bounced as he scooted to the edge of the boat, and Merry scolded him," Pip, you have to be careful. We are in a small boat."  
  
" Oh, quit fussing Merry," Pippin told him brightly. Boromir's eyes lit with amusement as Merry sent his cousin a glare, then returned to staring down into the water. The hobbits were a handful, but they were in fact pleasant company when they were not all together in one place. Since they had begun traveling three days before, they had chatted to each other and sometimes to Boromir, and once tried to shout over to Frodo and Sam before himself and Aragorn silenced them. They were allowed to talk, but shouting would do nothing but harm their position on the river. The man enjoyed listening to their idle chatter and small voices, but it also took his mind off of other matters. Glancing at Aragorn every so often, Boromir couldn't help but feel a little resentment, even though it had been about a week since the scene with Nevada. He knew now in his heart that Nevada would never change her opinion of him, and he could only make the best of it by being her friend. It had still been a bitter pill to swallow, however, and he was only just now coming to terms with all that had happened. Aragorn, however, he still held some vexatious feelings for. Although he knew he had been in the wrong, Boromir did not take kindly to being threatened by the ranger, and his fierce protectiveness of Nevada was unfounded and made him question Aragorn's intentions towards her. Were they like his own previous ones? Or was it merely concern over the last female member of the fellowship? The man watched Aragorn's profile while he thought, noting his silence while Frodo and Sam spoke to one another, and the stern set of the man's jaw. What made him so special? a voice whispered to him. How was this one man supposed to be the savior of his people? Boromir felt his hand tighten briefly on the paddle's handle. Why couldn't he and his family, stewards of Gondor, not save it themselves? Were they not strong enough?  
  
Yet this man is, Boromir pondered, feeling a mix of confusion and growing resentment. This ranger can walk into his country and make things right, as he is trying to do with the fellowship even now. He has taken it upon himself to be Nevada's protector, as well as Frodo's, he thought. Protector from who? It could not just be Orcs, and other enemies of Mordor. Was it from within? Perhaps, himself? Boromir's back stiffened at the realization. He could...understand where the man would get his assumptions, from the few poor choices and words said in the past, but Boromir knew that he was an honorable man, and would do nothing to either of them. Aragorn had no reason to doubt him, and it was insulting to think that he did. He did not need to prove himself to this ranger, for he knew his own strengths well, and did not need the approval of an exiled man.  
  
A loud splash broke Boromir's thoughts, and he shook himself out of his reverie and looked over sharply towards the hobbits to see if they were all right. Pippin was leaned over, the sleeve of his shirt completely soaked, and he looked sheepishly up at Boromir.  
  
" I thought I had a good grip on the fish," he said with some embarrassment. Boromir could not help but shake his head and laugh softly at the hobbit, who flushed even more.  
  
" Did you use the net?" Boromir asked him when he was finished chuckling.  
  
" Of course not," Merry replied, his head over the side and peering down into the water, hands still holding either side of the net." Pip thought he could get the fish with his bare hands."  
  
" It can be done," Boromir saved Pippin further embarrassment, and the hobbit brightened slightly." You have to be more patient, however. We've not much time for that today though, Pippin, so why don't you just try using the nets for now?" The hobbit nodded and brought up his own net to use, eyes holding the promise of being taught to catch fish with his hands for the next day. Boromir promised himself that he would remember to teach Pippin tomorrow.  
  
Merry watched the waters carefully, waiting for the fish to get closer before plunging in his net. When he spotted a large group coming near the surface, their dark bodies wiggling their way up, he slowly submerged his hands and lower arms into the chilly water. Goosebumps trailed up his arms as he sunk them lower with the net. Merry waited a bit longer, and at the right moment, for he had done this before many times at the river near his home in the Shire, he jerked the net down and managed to snare three fish into the tangly net with the motion. Anxious to keep them there, he tugged on the net and closed the top together in his fist so they couldn't escape, and proceeded to pull them up.  
  
" Merry!" Pippin gaped." You caught one!"  
  
" I caught three," Merry corrected him proudly, and pulled up his catches into the boat, causing water to drip all of his clothes and the inside of the boat, which was already damp from water getting in earlier.  
  
Boromir smiled, pulling the paddle to him as he noticed them getting a little behind from the other two boats." Excellent, Merry. Keep up the good work - you, too, Pippin, and we shall not have to hunt for dinner tonight." Pippin whooped while Merry shook the fish out of the net and tossed them into an empty extra sack they had been given. Once he tied the top so they wouldn't escape, he turned and around and prepared to catch more, face flushed with the thrill of fishing - something he hadn't done in many months. Seeing Pippin so happy and even Boromir smiling, Merry couldn't help but be happy, as well. Being with Pippin and having fun brought back fond memories.  
  
Nev scowled in the direction of the laughter from yards away on the left side of the river, but only had a moment to watch and ponder what they were doing before her left hand nearly slipped from the paddle. Cursing inwardly, she firmly grasped it and continued pulling the paddle forward and back on her left side in what she hoped was a smooth movement. It wasn't as if she had done this sort of thing before.  
  
" Having fun, lass?"  
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten mentally." Loads of it, Gimli."  
  
The Dwarf's smile was smug as he watched the little slip of a Faerie negotiate the paddle for an Elven canoe. The position of her wrists looked awkward, but then again, he honestly didn't know much about the boating business, either. Apparently she didn't, and it was great amusement for him to observe." Remember, Nevada," he said to her from his corner of the boat," use those arm muscles."  
  
The paddle cracked against the side of the boat, and Legolas looked over sharply at Nevada. She had tried counting again, and it just didn't work." Do you want this oar stuck up your-" she started fiercely, but Legolas cut her off.  
  
" Pay him no attention," Legolas leveled Gimli a look, who reluctantly shut up and turned his attention to the water." You only have another two hours, Nevada, and then I will paddle the rest of the way."  
  
Nevada breathed out through her nose and stared menacingly at the Dwarf as she kept paddling." Two hours, Gimli," she said sweetly." And my hands are free."  
  
Gimli snorted." What are you going to do, toss me overboard?"  
  
Her eyes flashed." *Remember*, Gimli, I am holding a heavy paddle for the next two hours. Anymore comments from you, and-"  
  
" Nevada," Legolas stressed, his voice more exasperated than she had heard in hours.   
  
She rolled her eyes at his tone, still miffed at the smug look on the Dwarf's red bearded face. She wanted to wipe it off. Another whoop of laughter came from the other boat, and a splash, and her grip tightened on the paddle. She ignored it for a little bit, than one of the hobbits, she thought it was Merry, shouted.  
  
" What in the hell are they doing over there?!" Nevada snapped." Playing hide and seek with the fish?"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow." If that is what you want to call fishing, then yes."  
  
She sighed and gave an exasperated look back to the Elf before growling in the general direction of Boromir's boat. When Legolas only shook his head at her, Nevada let it go with a whoosh of a breath and continued paddling. The muscles in her shoulders were beginning to burn, and it irked her that she couldn't do this without having muscle pains. There were muscles hurting that she hadn't felt pain in for centuries, and that alarmed her. Had she gone soft or something?  
  
Or maybe it's because she'd never actually paddled before - she'd never had to. Sure, there were rivers in Deimos, even canoes, and she had been on them, but she never had to use them as sole methods of transportation. Nevada grunted as she felt resistance in the paddle, then viciously pulled and it came free and continued to run smoothly again. She would hate to, anyhow - too many worried with the large fish that lived in there, not to mention the vast amounts of seaweeds that sometimes floated to the surface in clumps that got caught on the boats and slowed them down. Not practical, Nevada thought. Plus, the rivers there weren't as swift as the Anduin - currently they were, she had to admit, making good speed. Nevada felt discomfort in her right wrist, and frowned down at it as it moved. She was holding this thing right, wasn't she?  
  
Legolas watched her with faint amusement, and decided to make her miserable time a little easier. He moved himself forward and reached out with a hand to grab hers. She stopped momentarily and stared at him quizzically." What?"  
  
" Move your hand a little more downwards, and rotate your wrist so it's in an easier position," he told her, quietly enough so Gimli didn't hear him, who was rummaging through a pack. She watched as he moved her wrist in a more comfortable position, and when she moved her arm again, she found it a relief from the previous position. Pausing for a moment, Nev looked over at his solemn form and said," Thank you."  
  
He nodded to her." You're welcome." Legolas then proceeded to make himself comfortable, bringing up his knee and resting an elbow on it as he surveyed the trees on the opposite bank quietly. While she paddled Nevada watched him, her face pulled into a slight frown of thought. For the past week he had withdrawn, each day getting worse than the last. He had spent some time with Gimli, surprisingly, when they were in Lothlorien, but now that they had been in the boats for three days, she noticed the change in him keenly. Outwardly, he was just as polite as before, just as kind when he felt like reaching out - but it was different. He had reverted back to the way he was when the journey had first started - distant, detached, polite, and emotionless. In all honesty, it worried her, and she didn't like seeing him like that after she knew what he was like when the layers of royal breeding and Elven mannerisms were peeled away. When all that was gone, she saw what Liana saw and fell in love with - a compassionate, charming male with a dry sense of humor she could appreciate.   
  
Nevada knew why his eyes were glazed with faraway thoughts, and why he only saw fit to speak when spoken to anymore - it was the same reason Nevada's irritation level had skyrocketed, and she couldn't seem to tolerate Gimli any farther than throwing him off the boat. Liana's departure. They both missed her badly, and it seemed to be doing as much damage to Legolas as it was doing to her heart. She knew she would eventually have to lay her fears to rest about Liana's well being, and with time she would, but she didn't know about Legolas. Now that she thought about it, Nevada felt bad for him. He really loved her friend, and she couldn't help but be sympathetic to how he must be feeling. They just got their feelings out, and Liana had to leave. I am so glad I don't have to worry about that, Nev thought to herself. But that does explain his withdrawal, even though it still bothered her to see him so...quiet.  
  
Nevada sighed to herself. She wasn't going to be able to handle this damn trip if he didn't at least talk. She refused to make conversation with the Dwarf." Enjoying the scenery, blondie?" she drawled, and noted with satisfaction the stiffening of his spine.  
  
The Elf's jaw tightened at the irate nickname, and he turned his head and pinned her with bright gray-blue eyes." Was there something you needed, Nevada?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled, continuing to paddle, but more enthusiastically. Finally, some emotion out of this Elf." Not at all."  
  
He watched her suspiciously for another moment, to which she smiled blankly back. Then he shook his head at her and looked back to the nearby forest drifting by as they traveled down the current with the other two boats.  
  
" You can watch it all you like, but it doesn't matter anyhow. If you saw anything, you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it."  
  
His fingers tightened nearly imperceptibly on the rim of the boat, but she saw it and gloated to herself. Before Legolas could respond, however, a smell came wafting through the air, and Nevada made the mistake of inhaling it as she took a breath in. Starting to cough, Nevada had to stop paddling and throw it down in the canoe, and then proceeded to hack in an effort to expel the terrible stench from her lungs. She missed the faint gleam of satisfaction in Legolas's eyes, as well as the same disgust for the smell, while she had her head bent down.  
  
Nevada's eyes started to water as it grew strong, and once she had her voice back, she grounded out," What the hell is that smell?"  
  
When she looked up to find the source, she found it sitting three feet away from her. The Dwarf watched her through a ring of smoke from his long pipe, which he held in his fingers up to his lips. The foul smell was coming from inside the pipe, and the smoke that was drifting out of it.  
  
" Pipe weed, I take it," Nevada deadpanned.  
  
Gimli nodded slowly." Finest grown on Middle Earth."  
  
" Throw it out."  
  
" Not on your life."  
  
" Do it, or I'll throw it out of the boat with you with it."  
  
Gimli leaned forward." I'd like to see you try," he curled his lip at her.  
  
Nevada lunged forward suddenly, and Legolas caught her arms before she could get any further than a foot from Gimli's face. He bodily dragged her back, and the boat moved precariously back and forth under the movement. Legolas and Nevada sat still as it calmed down, his hands still latched on her arms and her still in an awkward leaning back position that he pulled her away from Gimli into. They watched water slosh into the boat from the sides, eyes wide at the rocking motion their squabble created, and Gimli stayed perched in his spot away from Nevada, eyes even wider in astonishment.  
  
" That," Legolas breathed in relief as the rocking motions slowed," was very foolish."  
  
" It stinks," Nevada gritted out.  
  
" I know," he answered back just as tersely." Let him smoke, it will keep him quiet. And if he smokes it enough, he will run out faster."  
  
Nevada's eyes narrowed in contemplation, and Legolas immediately guessed what she was thinking." If you do not want his axe buried in your head," he whispered in her ear," then you will not do what I know you are thinking of."  
  
Nevada pursed her lips, the nodded. Legolas sighed and let go of Nevada's arms after a brief squeeze, which surprised her. Maybe a thank you for not making the situation more difficult? She shrugged to herself, then settled for a glare in Gimli's direction.  
  
He pointed the pipe at her and narrowed his own eyes." Just stay away from me, Faerie," he told her, his accent thick with annoyance." And we'll all be fine. Another lunge like that, and I'll take you off the boat with me."  
  
The said Faerie grabbed her paddle angrily and proceeded to mutter about Gimli in her own language, inventing creative words to use to describe him and becoming thankful that no one in any of the boats could understand what she was saying.  
  
" Those three shouldn't have been put in a boat together," Sam mumbled to himself as he surveyed the scuffle safely from his boat with Frodo and Aragorn. His hands were folded under his chin as he watched, but when it was over he turned away from the water. He couldn't look at it for very long without getting incredibly nauseous. Gamgees were never swimmers, Sam told himself firmly, and didn't belong anywhere near the water. No sane hobbit did, which proved why Merry and Pippin were so insane. The fact that Sam himself was the one hobbit there who couldn't swim weighed heavily on his mind, as well, and each time the boat lurched, he held on for dear life and prayed Aragorn knew what he was doing with that paddle.  
  
" No other choice, Sam," Aragorn told him cheerfully, still paddling away." It was either those three share a boat, or you and Frodo be put in with Nevada or Gimli."  
  
Sam shook his head vehemently." No, no, they're fine right where they are."  
  
Frodo chuckled at the brief moment of panic in Sam's eyes, and the sturdy hobbit smiled at Frodo uneasily. Poor Sam, thought Frodo. He's having a time of it in this boat." How long will we be on the river?" he asked Aragorn.  
  
The man glanced at Frodo briefly before turning his gaze back to the shore." I would tell you, Frodo, but I don't wish to see Sam's face to turn any greener."  
  
Frodo laughed, and Aragorn grinned broadly. He clapped Sam on the back good-naturedly, and the hobbit lurched forward and grabbed on to the sides of the boat to keep from going anywhere.  
  
" Relax, Sam," Frodo told him, bemused." Aragorn has everything under control."  
  
" Sure, and I'll bet he has control over the water, too," Sam replied, clearly unconvinced." I'll say it doesn't matter how well Strider can maneuver the boat if the water's not willin' to cooperate."  
  
" That is true, Sam," Aragorn agreed lightly." However, I would not let anything happen to you, or Frodo. You have nothing to worry about, Samwise." The gardener continued to mumble under his breath, and his white-knuckled grip on the side of the canoe never lessened.  
  
Seeking to ease his friend, and feeling guilty about his discomfort, Frodo looked towards Aragorn again." If my sense of direction is not completely off, I believe we're close to Mirkwood, where Legolas is from."  
  
Aragorn nodded sagely, keeping a steady rhythm with the paddle on the left side of the boat." We are indeed. Another mile or so, and we should have a better view of the trees there."  
  
Sam's ears perked with interest, and he slanted a glance in Aragorn's direction." Is that the only reason they're called Wood-Elves?"  
  
" For the most part," Aragorn agreed." It was Legolas's grandfather, Orophin, that decided to settle them there. Why is an entirely different story."  
  
The hobbit's curiosity was piqued now. He turned towards the ranger, questions of all sorts beginning to form in his mind." Legolas is certainly high up there, but why doesn't he say so? He never says anything about being a prince."  
  
Frodo's bright eyes looked to Aragorn, as well, and the ranger smiled." I suppose it's a preference of choice. Perhaps he doesn't like being known as prince."  
  
" Liana held that title, though," Frodo pointed out," and she didn't seem to particularly enjoy it, either."  
  
Aragorn laughed." Well, there is a difference there. Liana is the sole leader of her country, whereas Legolas's father, King Thranduil, is the leader in Mirkwood. Liana needs the title to represent her country, and Legolas probably figures that his title isn't needed outside of his home - just his father's."  
  
" That makes sense," Frodo replied. He paused thoughtfully for a moment, then asked," Wasn't Mirkwood called something else at one point in time?"  
  
Aragorn looked vaguely surprised." You certainly do your research, Frodo. Yes, it was - many years ago, it was Greenwood the Great."  
  
" Why did it change?" Sam asked.  
  
" The Shadow, wasn't it?" Frodo glanced at the Man, who nodded in confirmation." They're closer to Mordor, so they probably felt the affects of it."  
  
" Southern Mirkwood, mostly," Aragorn replied," but they all felt it. Orcs, spiders -"  
  
" Spiders," Sam exclaimed." Surely the little things can't be that much trouble."  
  
Aragorn laughed, but his eyes were grim." The spiders found in Mirkwood and elsewhere are far from the little ones you're used to seeing in the gardens of the Shire, Samwise. These spiders live in the trees and build large nests and webs for their pray, which are usually Men, Elves and Orcs alike. Most are larger than two full grown men, and their poison is enough to make the body go numb."  
  
Sam shuddered, and Frodo felt sick to his stomach from the knot of disgust and fear. He could only imagine what the monsters looked like in real life, and he decided that he never wanted to find out." Will we ever meet one on our journey?" he asked quietly.  
  
Aragorn pursed his lips, and was quiet for a good minute while he paddled." I pray we do not," he finally said," but even I do not know what sort of creatures we are intended to meet on this journey."  
  
" Great," Sam muttered." Not only do we have to deal with Orcs and Wraiths, but we've got giant spiders along the way."  
  
" We might not," Frodo told him halfheartedly." And besides, Sam - Legolas has lived in Mirkwood his whole life. I'm sure he knows how to deal with them."  
  
The ranger glanced over in the Elf's direction. He was yards away from them, but he saw the Elf's head turn slightly, his blue-gray gaze slightly amused as he looked at them. Aragorn grinned, now sure that the Elf had heard nearly every word of the conversation." Yes, Legolas has a lot of experience with spiders."  
  
" I'll say, with the way he fights," Sam put in." Although, I'll never understand how the Elves and Faeries can look so young and be so old. I can only imagine how old Legolas is." The Elf in question now had one cool, discerning eye permanently on their boat, and Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
" Perhaps you can ask him sometime how old he is." In the other boat, Legolas raised an eyebrow, and Aragorn winked.  
  
Sam shifted uncomfortably at the thought of looking up at the tall, warrior Elf and feeling his piercing gaze on him as he asked him his age. He didn't think he could go through with it." Yes, well...it's not really important, anyhow."  
  
Frodo looked over at his friend, eyes amused and a smile tugging on his lips." Sam...don't tell me you're afraid to ask Legolas."  
  
The hobbit flushed and glared at his companion." I am not afraid, Mr. Frodo, I just don't think it would be proper askin' him his age, or even Miss Nevada's, for that matter." Aragorn caught Legolas nudge Nevada a little, and soon both were listening with rapt attention, much to the Human's amusement.  
  
" Well, it's a lot easier to figure out how old she is," Frodo began, then shifted to sit more comfortably." Liana and her told me that for every one hundred years, they age one year physically. Miss Nevada looks like she's around twenty, so that makes her around two thousand years old. I'm probably off a little," he admitted," but I'm assuming that's around her age."  
  
Aragorn looked at the hobbit, pleased that Frodo was taking an active part in the conversation and that his mind was off any darker thoughts." You're in the right area, very good," he told him." Like you said, it is easier to figure their age than an Elf's. Elves are considered young adults at the age of fifty. Perhaps that is why Elves tend to look at Faeries as less mature than they." The Man watched Nevada mouth 'what?!' to Legolas, who began to defend his people to her, which quickly escalated into an argument between the two, which led to Gimli's voice cutting through the air in a sharp bark of rebuke.   
  
Sam and Frodo ceased their conversation and looked over to their boat, puzzled." What is their problem?" Frodo asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Nevada, do you need help getting out of the boat?" Legolas asked coolly.  
  
" No," she snapped moodily. Legolas's eyes narrowed at her back, and the two lapsed into their previous tension-filled silence. The Elf maneuvered the boat closer to the shore, and once he felt the canoe's bottom scrape against sand, he stood up and exited quickly. The water came up to the middle of his boots, but he paid it to heed as he manually pulled the boat closer to the shore and beached it enough to stay there.  
  
The Faerie stood up noiselessly and grabbed a few packs before exiting. The Elf and Faerie wouldn't look at each other as the former made her way to shore and the latter helped Gimli out.  
  
" I don't know which is worse," Gimli muttered." The two of you bickering to no end, or plotting heinous acts of revenge behind each other's backs."  
  
" I would not go as far as heinous," Legolas said smoothly, his eyes flickering with vague irritation as he stared briefly at Nevada's back." However, I do not know what goes on in her head."  
  
Gimli was spared from commenting as sloshing water to their right alerted them of the arrival of Boromir, Merry and Pippin. The hobbits were chatting away happily, and each held a string of gray fish in their hands.  
  
" I take it fishing was successful," Gimli called out gruffly, his dark brown eyes observing the nine fish from Merry and seven from Pippin with pleasure. Couple that with a few rabbits they could hunt, and they would be eating quite well tonight.  
  
" It was great," Merry gushed, blue eyes sparkling with good humor." I've never seen so many fish just jumping around like that."  
  
" It made it a lot easier to catch them," Pippin put in, careful not to let his string of fish touch the ground." But I almost fell in a couple of times."  
  
" He insisted on chasing after the fish once they were out of his grasp," Boromir said dryly, but softened the comment with a smile. Aragorn came up to them, Frodo and Sam in tow, and grinned down at Merry and Pippin.  
  
" Well, we know who we owe our dinner to tonight. Excellent work, gentlemen," he said, and Merry and Pippin flushed under the praise." Legolas, check the area to see if it's clear, and Gimli, go with him - while you're out, gather wood for a fire. Boromir, could you retrieve our sleeping rolls from the canoes?" The man nodded and moved behind him as Gimli followed Legolas into the woods. Aragorn turned his attention back to Merry and Pippin, who stood looking a bit uncomfortable for something to do. He smiled to put them at their ease." Why don't we clean these fish, and then I will help you cook them."  
  
Pippin frowned slightly." Wouldn't Sam want to do that?"  
  
" I think we'll give Sam a break for tonight," replied Aragorn. He relieved the two hobbits of their catches, and they followed him to the center of the small clearing, where Sam and Frodo were clearing out a spot for the fire." Sam: Merry, Pippin, and I will do the cooking tonight. Give yourself a rest." Sam looked confused briefly, than nodded uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be relieved of such a task. The hobbit was so used to the way he himself cooked, that he wasn't certain whether he trusted the three enough to cook a decent meal for lack of doing it lately. Strider's been living in the wild for years, the gardener told himself, his cooking skills should be just fine.  
  
Frodo watched the various emotions of doubt cross Sam's face with a small smile. Whatever Sam was thinking, it was always easy to read it on his face, like an open book. Deciding to speak, Frodo told him," Aragorn knows what he's doing, Sam. He'll be able to steer Merry and Pippin in the right direction."  
  
Sam blushed a little and smiled demurely." I figured as much. I'm just a little worried whether or not the fish will be enough for all nine of us."  
  
The dark haired hobbit contemplated this for a moment." I think it should be. We still have supplies from Lothlorien, and the lembas bread."  
  
" That's true," Sam admitted. Boromir walked up from behind them, startling the hobbit momentarily when he set down the bedrolls and packs. Sam shrugged it off and turned his attention to Aragorn, Merry and Pippin. They were going through the unpleasant task of cleaning fish. A thought occurred to Sam as he stared at the gray bodies, and he turned to the packs on the ground where Boromir had left them. He found his, and began to search through it for some herbs. Frowning, he couldn't find the two he was looking for, and decided that he must have ran out.  
  
" Strider," he called out.  
  
Aragorn looked up from his task at the hobbit." Yes?"  
  
" Do thyme and parsley grow in this forest?"  
  
The ranger's brow furrowed in thought briefly, then cleared." I believe they do. Is this for the fish?"  
  
Sam nodded." I seem to have run out, and it would give the fish a nice flavor."  
  
" I'll go fetch it," a voice cut in. Sam and Aragorn both looked over to where Nevada sat, who had paused from sifting through her pack and bedroll to listen to their conversation.  
  
Aragorn had to blink at her offer." I can just as send one of the hobbit's-"  
  
" I can do it, Aragorn," Nevada cut him off, aggravated at the surprised look on his face.  
  
" Do you-" Sam hesitated when her violet gaze settled on him." Do you know what they look like?"  
  
She nodded and stood up, pulling out a small knife from inside of her boot." I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes." She swiftly walked away from the camp, dark hair flying behind her and leaving her companions in stunned silence.  
  
" That was...nice of her," Sam said almost uncertainly. The Faerie had been in a fairly dark mood since Liana left, and this was the first time in days she went out of her way to do something for one of them. Not that she never did, Sam thought, feeling slightly guilty for thinking ill of her, it was just that she hadn't done so recently.  
  
" That and she probably figured she could get it done faster, anyhow," Pippin pointed out.  
  
" Nonsense," Merry disagreed." Sam's a gardener, for crying out loud. He'd be able to spot them a mile away." Said hobbit began to turn various shades of red." But it was a nice gesture. She's been in a mood as of late."  
  
Similar thoughts ran through Aragorn's head, and he watched her silent, retreating form through the trees, silver blue eyes thoughtful. Perhaps she was turning around and slowly getting over the absence of Liana, as they all were. This was certainly a positive sign, although her and Legolas have another new rift between them. Aragorn smiled wryly, and shook his head. One of these days they would see that they fought so much because they were so similar.  
  
Nevada's boots made hardly a sound on the forest floor as she walked around trees and bushes to find what she was looking for. Any excuse to be able to walk around after sitting in that canoe for hours on end with the two most irritating people she had ever met. It was such a relief to be out of those boats for another night, and the forest smelled quite good.  
  
She scowled when she thought of the Elf and Dwarf. She would really rather shoot herself in the foot with an arrow than get back in the boat with them, but she knew it was unavoidable, and she might as well deal with it. Her argument with Legolas surfaced again, and her face darkened even more.   
  
" Immature," she growled softly to herself." Childish." Her blood boiled once again at the new piece of information she overhead Aragorn tell Frodo and Sam - that Elves thought Faeries were immature. When Legolas grudgingly agreed that that was a true feeling among the Elves, it grated so much that she saw red. She was certain that she had made him mad enough to where he began to point out what traits Faeries possessed (more like what traits *she* possessed) that made Faeries childish, and even before he was finished she was ready to smack him with the paddle. Numerous times.  
  
It was almost frightening at how much she had wanted to hurt him for the degrading realization of being 2,000 and being considered immature, and honestly, it didn't make much sense. She knew the Elves thought ill of Faeries - she had known it her whole life, and all of a sudden it was a serious problem, and it hurt. Perhaps it was because she was slowly beginning to consider him a friend, and his apparent agreement with notion of childishness in most Faeries stung badly. Or maybe it was because he was involved with her best friend, as well, she thought pensively.  
  
Nevada was so engrossed in her thoughts that she walked right past a few thyme bushes to her left. Stopping, she backtracked and stood in front of the bush with the clusters of small white flowers and bright green leaves. Frowning, she had to think about how much thyme Sam would want, then figured he would probably want quite a bit to store for later. Nevada swiftly cut a few bundles of the green leaves, and when she had a good handful, she put them down in the sack she carried on her back. Getting that one out of the way, Nevada lowered her arm and continued the search for parsley, which would be a bit harder to find because of the growing darkness and the difficulty of differentiating the shapes of the leaves.  
  
It took the Faerie another five minutes or so to finally find the plant, and she soon had another large fistful of the rich green, clover-like speared leaves in her possession. She stood back up from her crouching position and began to make her way back towards camp, carefully retracing her steps and identifying trees she had previously passed to find her way back. It was easy going despite the growing dark of the evening, especially since they had started the fire already and she was able to easily spot it against the dark gray light around her.  
  
Nevada stepped into camp and walked past Legolas and Aragorn to get to Sam, a few of them watching her as she did. She crouched down to be ye level with him, and he looked at her, slightly intimidated by her sudden presence.  
  
She ignored it and pulled out the two different herbs." I gathered enough for you to use later on," she told him, and he held out his hands to take the abundance of herbs.  
  
" This is plenty and then some," Sam said in obvious delight. He grinned somewhat shyly at her." Thank you, Miss Nevada."  
  
She shrugged, giving him a slight smile." It was no problem." She moved to get up again, but Sam stopped her by saying her name.  
  
The hobbit held out a few of the leaves of each herb in each hand." Would you please give these to Strider to use for the fish?"  
  
Nevada blinked and slowly took the herbs from his hands." Sure."  
  
" Thank you."  
  
Nevada sighed to herself and walked up to Aragorn, who was busy jamming the fish on stick-made spits to roast over the fire. She handed him the herbs, and he took them with a questioning look in his eyes." The leaves on the left are thyme, the other ones are parsley," she told him blandly.  
  
" I know, thank you," he told her. She moved to walk away, and he added in quickly," Nevada, may I speak with you?"  
  
She closed her eyes, half confused by the irritation she felt and half just plain irritated. The Faerie turned back around and sat down next to Aragorn, who was silent for a moment as he crushed the leaves in his fingers and sprinkled them on the roasting fish." Something's the matter," he said quietly, so quietly that she had to lean in to hear him." And I am not so sure it's just Liana's absence."  
  
Faced with his concern, Nevada found that she couldn't be angry with him, and instead pondered his words and quietly sorted through her own emotions." No, it isn't," she said slowly.  
  
" But that is a large part."  
  
She nodded." It's getting somewhat better, but I still feel her absence."  
  
Aragorn agreed silently. As do we all, he thought." What did you and Legolas fight about?" he asked, changing the subject. He basically knew what it was from, for he knew that they overhead his conversation with Frodo and Sam, and truthfully, he felt partially responsible. He had noted how stiff Legolas's posture was as he carried on the duty of scouting the area and bringing back the firewood, and there was tension still in his shoulders, much as there was tension in Nevada's eyes and posture. He could have said something other than what he did, and if Aragorn had known it would cause this much turmoil, he would have said nothing upon the matter to Frodo and Sam.  
  
She snorted softly, a brief look of disgust fleeting across her face." Don't get me started."  
  
" Surely it wasn't that bad," Aragorn remarked, half watching the roasting fish and half watching her.  
  
" That's part of the problem," she told him, and her voice was bitter and a little puzzled." It really wasn't. I have argued worse with people, yet I seem to have a lot of trouble letting go of this anger."  
  
Aragorn pursed his lips. He had suspicions, but it was beginning to piece together what all of this was. Moods, lately, had not been the greatest between any of them, and little arguments broke out here and there, although never anything serious. He would not have been able to tell the difference between the arguments they had all had before Lothlorien and now if he hadn't been looking for them, but he was. The bickering now was just a little more heated, tempers a little more easily tested than usual, and he was beginning to understand why. Just as he was beginning to watch for the growing weariness in Frodo and watch their surroundings as they headed further south.  
  
" Have you talked to Legolas since you fought?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" No," Nevada said, her voice so sulky it made him smile." And I won't unless he comes to me first."  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to snort. He shook his head as he removed the four fish on the stick and placed the smoking meat on one of the plates to cool. He grabbed four more fish from the string and proceeded to put each of them on the sizzling stick." Then you will be waiting for the better part of a century, Nevada. Both of you are as stubborn as they come."  
  
" Don't compare me to him," Nevada said indignantly, and Aragorn suppressed another smile at her tone." I'm serious, Aragorn."  
  
" I'll bet you are." She glared at him with narrowed eyes long enough for him to feel uncomfortable." Nevada, just speak with him. Resolve this, so the two of you are not bickering by the time we leave." His tone turned serious as his silver blue eyes met Nevada's purple ones." We cannot afford to have the two of you at odds, Nevada. Not at this point in our journey."  
  
She pursed her lips and stared at him for a moment, the firelight playing on one side of his face and making his eyes appear more sky blue than silver. Suddenly unsettled, she nodded and stood up, slowly making her way over to the Elf.  
  
Legolas's gaze swept over to Nevada, his expression never changing as he watched her steadily and in quote a brooding manner. She stopped in front of them, and they stared each other down for several minutes, until Gimli got tired of the apparent showdown.  
  
" For goodness sake, just talk, will you?" he snapped.  
  
" This is none of your business!" both Elf and Faerie retorted at the same time, both too exasperated with the Dwarf to notice.  
  
" It became my business when I had to listen to the both of you argue without any chance of getting away from it," he shot back." Now settle this, or I will not get into that canoe with either of you tomorrow."  
  
" More's the pity," Nevada's tone dripped with sarcasm.  
  
" Enough out of you, blasted Faerie-"  
  
" Gimli," Nevada snapped before Legolas could speak, then lowered her voice when she realized the others were looking on in worry. She leaned down to growl softly to the offending Dwarf." This is between Legolas and myself. Now *leave*, before I slice off your head, scoop out the insides, and *sell* it as a flower vase!"  
  
Gimli stared at Nevada for a long while, half in bewilderment at the threat and half in anger. Finally he growled at her angrily and left, muttering Dwarvish curses under his breath as he went. Nevada straightened up and looked at Legolas, who was giving her much the same incredulous stare.  
  
" Don't say anything," she warned.  
  
The Elf shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the image he was getting from thinking about that being done. He found the mental images way too disturbing, and pushed it out of his head." I would rather leave that comment alone."  
  
" Do that." They fell into silence once more, both trying to collect their thoughts on what to say. Nevada broke it with," That made me very angry."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow." I cannot help what other Elves think -"  
  
" I don't give a damn what other Elves think," she told him curtly.  
  
" Obviously you do," he said just as briskly.  
  
" No. It's..." Frustrated, Nevada tugged her fingers through her hair and stared at the ground as thought of how she wanted to make her point." You implied that you felt the same."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath." I said that because you were making me just as angry."  
  
" That doesn't give you the right to call me a child," Nevada said angrily.  
  
" But you are allowed to?" The muscle in Legolas's jaw clenched as he grew more irate." Many things are said in a heated argument, and I seem to recall many an argument where you have done just that - said things when you are wroth with someone that you would not ordinarily say. Is that not what happened with you and Liana?"  
  
Nevada inwardly blanched, and the look on her face made Legolas's anger deflate. They both fell into the silent misery that had enveloped them since her absence, until Legolas broke with a quiet," I am sorry."  
  
" Don't be," she said." It's true."  
  
" We should not be fighting about this," Legolas shook his head.  
  
Nevada glanced up at him." But that was a pretty rotten thing to say. I wanted to punch you."  
  
Legolas smiled, relieved that their previous tension seemed to have dissipated." I was feeling quite volatile myself, which struck me as unusual."  
  
Her ears perked up, and she studied him." Almost as if we should not have been that angry at each other over something that wasn't meant to be a big deal."  
  
He nodded slowly, gray blue eyes distant in thought." I have an idea of what could be the source of this."  
  
" Besides being cramped up in a canoe for over eleven hours, living off of fish and lembas, and listening to the Dwarf complain all day?"  
  
Legolas gave her a look, and she grinned." No, I was thinking of something more solid." Her smile faltered into confusion.  
  
" Solid?"  
  
The Elf's blonde head nodded in a direction behind her, and Nevada turned her head to look. He gestured toward Frodo, and for a moment, she didn't understand. It finally dawned on her, however, when she watched the hobbit reach out for a cooked fish on a plate. His necklace fell out of opening in his shirt, and the object that fell out flared gold against the fire.  
  
" The Ring," she said in a low voice.  
  
" Its presence is like a shadow of evil," Legolas told her in his calm, smooth voice, only it held a darker note to it." It corrupts the purest of minds, plays on fears and doubts..."  
  
" It would have a blast with the feud between Elves and Faeries," she breathed, understanding blooming in her mind.  
  
Legolas nodded, his face grim." As well as the one we share with the Dwarves. That is a sure reason why we seem so short-tempered of late...we have been in its presence for too long."  
  
" But the hobbits don't seem affected at all," she mused.  
  
The Elf shook his head." Not the other hobbits, no. They really have no doubts, no anger to feed upon - no desire for power and advancement."  
  
" And we do?" Nevada turned back around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. The look on his face told her it was obvious, and she bit her lip in silent agreement. She knew he wasn't necessarily talking about absolute power, but the power to change things - to make them better and such. " I suppose you don't need to answer that."  
  
" It does affect Frodo," he said quietly. The Elf had leaned his back against the trunk of a tree, and had his arms folded across his chest, quietly watching each member of the Fellowship as Nevada watched them and him." He is growing more weary each day."  
  
" You can tell on his face," she commented. She felt a pang of sympathy for the shy, brave little hobbit." It's sad, really."  
  
" But it must be done."  
  
She nodded." This arguing...it won't get better."  
  
" Maybe not, but now that we realize it's source..."  
  
" We'll be on the lookout for it," Nevada confirmed. Legolas agreed. Her eyes darkened with conviction as she mulled over this new information, and when she spoke, her voice was fierce." I am not going to let a Ring dictate what I do, or how I act. "  
  
" Then don't let it," Legolas replied. He stood up straight, and gestured toward the campfire." If we wait any longer, there will hardly be food left."  
  
Nevada's face broke out into a grin." I'm sure they'll have left something. Maybe the heads and the tails."  
  
Legolas made a noise of disgust, and Nevada laughed. As they walked back to the others, his voice could be heard in a questioning, disbelieving tone." Nevada...selling the insides of Gimli's head as a flower vase?"  
  
Her jubilant laughter rang out in the night air.  
  
  
  
*Please leave a review and let us know if you're still reading this!* 


	26. Missing You

A/N: We've been bad girls. We suppose we've made you think we've actually discontinued the story which, apparently, isn't true. It took us a while, but we've got a massive update for everyone, and hopefully it makes up for dropping off the face of the earth for four months _winces_. Since our last update, we finished our spring semester at college and Jen has completed summer school (wow . . . it has been a while). We sincerely apologize for letting this project go for so long - it was mainly my fault, and let it be said that Jen pestered the shit out of me until I got my ass in gear. And this, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any gentlemen reading this) is why there is a new chapter up. It's extremely long, but you all deserve a nice long update for being so patient and sticking with us. Thank you, and we promise it won't take another four months to update . . . we hope . . . Let us know if this update does the wait justice! Thank you!  
  
As the walls are closing in  
And the colors fade to black  
And my eyes are falling fast and deep into me  
And I follow the tracks that lead me down  
And I never follow what's right  
Sadness and pain the truth begins to light  
If I cried me a river of all my confessions  
Would I drown in my shallow regret - 'Black' by Sarah McLachlan  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The chill of the morning air was what woke Frodo. Wrapped in his cloak and bedroll as he was, it still seeped in and slowly brought him back to the waking world. He blinked drowsy blue eyes until the area around him came into focus, which from his point of view, was a tree root, leaves and some bushes. Frodo shivered slightly and pulled his blanket in to wrap more tightly around him, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping he could get in some more sleep before he would have to face another day.  
  
Fate, however, decided otherwise."Frodo, there's a spider on your shoulder!"  
  
As if he was going to fall for that one."No, Pip," Frodo murmured sleepily."Don't feel it."  
  
"But Frodo, it's -"  
  
It didn't take long for the hobbit to realize the tickling going up his shoulder to his neck was not the wind."Yah!" He sat up and began brushing vigorously at his shoulder. A thumb sized black spider tumbled off, and Frodo scooted away from where it landed on the ground. He grabbed the nearest appliance - one of Sam's pots, and began bashing the spider with the bottom of it.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, I'm going to have to wash that again!" Sam protested amidst the other hobbits laughter.  
  
Aragorn chuckled as he watched Frodo pummel the little spider until it was embedded into the ground, then fling the pot away and catch his breath.  
  
"I'll wash it, Sam," he said.  
  
"I told you I wasn't lying," Pippin informed him with a big grin. Frodo looked at the younger hobbit's mischievous green eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Pippin, you didn't put it there, did you?"  
  
His eyes widened in shock and hurt."Frodo, why would you be thinkin' I'd do something so terrible to my dearest cousin?"  
  
Nevada snorted from where she lay on the ground."Pippin, he's not stupid," she voiced."Your innocent act stopped working weeks ago."  
  
Frodo laughed, then focused on calming his still racing heart. He saw Pippin's rather sheepish face, and consoled him with,"It's all right, Pip. No harm done."  
  
Sam grumbled the whole way through cooking breakfast and wouldn't let Frodo near his pot, insisting that he could wash it much faster than the other, much to Frodo's exasperation.   
  
Morning was in full swing as Legolas headed to the boats with Boromir to reload the bedrolls and packs they weren't using, and Nevada heard it all around her as she continued to lay on the ground, blearily staring up at the sky and treetops. She was content to listen to the chatter of the hobbits and the thudding of human and Dwarven boots around her. I have to get back in the boat with them, she thought on a deep sigh. What are the odds of us leaving the fat one here? Honestly, would it make much of a difference in the journey if he wasn't with us? All he does is grumble, eat and smoke. If he smokes any more of that pipe weed while I'm in the boat, I _will_ toss him over. Nevada grinned to herself as she imagined what that scenario would look like, then suppressed a chuckle. That's pretty funny, maybe I should do it anyway. Just to see him flounder like a fish and sink in all that armor and chain mail he's wearing.  
  
It took Nevada a long moment to realize that a particular pair of boots had stopped next to her left side for quite a while. She didn't bother looking over to see who it was, for she could smell him pretty good. He always carried a certain smell around with him, like leather and some other unique smell that she'd grown accustomed to smelling on him. Usually, it was an almost pleasant smell, coming from a human, but after being back in the wilderness again for a few days in warm weather with no other factors of nature blocking her sense of smell, he was starting to get a little foul. Nevada wrinkled her nose and told herself that maybe if he took a dunk in the river he might not smell so bad, but then again, river water was a smell she wasn't fond of, either.  
  
"What was that face for?" came his calm, unruffled voice.  
  
Nevada continued staring up at the treetops somewhat dreamily, one arm flung behind her head and the other absentmindedly picking at her cloak."Your stench."  
  
There was a brief pause from the person above."My . . . stench."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a stench."  
  
"You can't smell that?"  
  
There was a distinct sniffing for a few seconds that made Nevada grin again."I always smell like this."  
  
She sighed."That's because you're used to your own smell."  
  
"What do I smell like to you?"  
  
"Like you don't own anything to wash yourself with. You don't, do you?" There was a long pause."I thought so. Aragorn, that's _disgusting_."  
  
The ranger sighed at the lazy Faerie absentmindedly staring off into space, still lying on the ground as if she had all the time in the world to contemplate."You're in quite a peculiar mood today, Nevada."  
  
"Because I find it disgusting that you don't own any cleaning products to keep your body from smelling like the inside of a barrel of fish?"  
  
"The soap here is the soap everyone uses," he said in his own defense."And I use it."  
  
"Not recently, apparently."  
  
"Nevada, would you drop it?" Aragorn asked in annoyance."Please get up so you can put your bedroll in your canoe."  
  
Nevada's cheshire grin was lazy and self satisfying. It felt good to know that she'd ticked him off already today, and it was only seven or so in the morning.  
  
"I will get right on that," she drawled. He made a noise that she didn't have the inclination to interpret, and before she could do much about what came next, he had grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet with little trouble. Briefly disoriented from the sudden lying down to standing up transition, she blinked owlishly at his irritated face for a few seconds."You don't like me right now, do you?"  
  
Without bothering to answer, Aragorn gave her a little shove towards her bedroll."Get to it, Nev."  
  
She made a face as she turned her back on him, then listened to him walk away. Guess he's touchy about his body odor, she thought, chuckling to herself. It didn't particularly bother her that he wasn't entirely happy with her teasing. Truthfully, she was in a peculiar mood. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel a huge need to rush, to hurry - she felt more relaxed. Perhaps it was due to the good night's sleep she had after talking things over with the Elf and finding out why they had all been so moody in the first place. Things seemed to be moving at a slower pace this morning, anyhow.  
  
Nevada finished rolling up her bedroll and walked towards the boat with it, Sam's cooking wafting through the air and to her nose as she passed it by. She walked past Legolas, who gave her a nod and a slight smile, which she returned. It actually felt . . . good to get along with him, as sappy as that sounded. She wondered if she was growing soft, or if this was just her slowly letting her guard down around these people. Did she want to do that? Nevada frowned to herself as she reached her boat and put her things away. Should she have gotten close to these eight men? After all, she'd either never see them again when this was all over or die with them - two extremes that, surprisingly, greatly bothered her equally.  
  
"Time to eat!" came Pippin's bellow, immediately followed with shushes from Sam, Aragorn and Frodo. Nev's mouth quirked into a smile and she turned on her heel to join them. She sat down slowly Indian style across from Pippin and Sam, the latter of which handed her a plate of food.  
  
"Thanks," she remarked before digging in. Breakfast was a fairly pleasant affair, and everyone's moods were up. The day was turning out to be warm, with a cool breeze whisking through every now and then. When they all finished breakfast, everyone packed up the remainder of the supplies and loaded them in the boats while Sam and Frodo washed the used pots in the river with some of their soap.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was back in their respectable boats, shoved off the shore and headed further down the river for another day of travel. The forest areas on either side were relatively peaceful, and the only noises from nature were the chirping of birds and the swift passage and gurgling of the river.  
  
The noises from the Fellowship, however, were an entirely different matter.  
  
"Merry, what was the name of the tune you sung a few days after Goldilynn's wedding? The one when you had too much ale and decided to cheer yourself up cause she'd gone and got herself married before you could -"  
  
"I don't remember, Pippin."  
  
"Aw, sure ya do, Merry, it was a funny one! How did it go, I want to sing it!"  
  
"NO, Pippin."  
  
"Please, Merry -"  
  
"_Drop_ it, Pippin!"  
  
"Oh wait, I know a good one!"  
  
The young hobbit's voice filled the air as he sung a lighthearted, jaunty tune while Boromir paddled and Merry looked unamused. Aragorn chuckled to himself from his boat and Frodo had a smile on his face. Sam didn't look amused, either, but the human saw the gardener tapping out the beat with his foot.  
  
Most of the day passed in that fashion - Pippin entertained them with happy tunes from the Shire, and even had Merry and Frodo singing some of them. It lightened the mood considerably, and all were in high spirits by noon.  
  
When lunchtime came, they opted not to stop at shore, but make do with some of the lembas bread they received from Lothlorien. It did its job in filling everyone up until they would stop for the night, and their journey continued without hitch.  
  
The thick forest on either shore continued so for another hour, but soon all began to notice the forest thin out a little. The foilage was less thick on the ground, and the trees weren't as tall. The forest was still quite abundant, but less packed together and more spaced out.  
  
The river remained still and swift for the early afternoon, and conversation became scarce as everyone reverted to their own thoughts on the journey. Only a few noticed when the river began to subtly change.  
  
Frodo didn't know how he felt it, but he knew when the river began to run quicker. The water around him grew choppier along the shore, and a few rocks were springing up in the water, creating mini waves that caused the boat to roll out of the way. Uneasily, he put a hand to the side of the boat and looked ahead, but he couldn't see because there was a bend in the river.  
  
When they curved around the bend, however, he could see what was causing the change, and it made his heart stop.  
  
Far up ahead, water boiled and crashed against massive rocks in a swirling mass of rapids.  
  
"Aragorn!" he called out to the ranger as fear pounded a different tune in his heart.  
  
Grimly, the Man stared at the rapids they were quickly coming towards, and came to the conclusion that they had no time to reach the shore and travel around them. They were coming up fast, and he wasn't willing to risk fighting the strong currents towards the shore.  
  
"Everyone, hold on tightly, rapids ahead!" Aragorn called back loudly. The hobbits gripped the sides of the boat uneasily as everyone spotted the rapids approaching quickly from ahead. The water seemed to boil and sputter as it crashed up against the rocks and back into itself to repeat the process over and over as the river swirled over the rocks in masses of currents.   
  
All too soon their boats reached the clashing currents; Aragorn's first. Frodo and Sam gritted their teeth and braced themselves as Aragorn held a firm grip on the paddle, trying to maneuver the boat away from the rocks and into a safer passage through the rapids. Despite his careful instruction of the boat, it hit a few rocks, jarring it in the other direction and ripping gasps from Frodo and Sam, who had gone pale in the face of the frothy waves the rapids conjured.  
  
Behind them, Legolas paddled through with an almost out of place calm look on his face. Gimli gripped the sides of the boat with determination, and Nevada looked grim as she kept one hand on the boat and one on a few of the looser packs that might have fallen out due to the jostling they were receiving from the waves. A particular wave rose up against their left side, causing the boat to lurch with its force - and water to spray and spill in their small space.  
  
"Ahh, damn you!" Nevada cursed as the cold water hit the side of her skirt and lower body. She felt faint goosebumps travel down her legs, and shifted uncomfortable at the feeling of a wet bottom courtesy of the water that was now sloshing at the bottom of the boat.  
  
"That's what you get for wearing a bloody skirt to travel in, Faerie!" Gimli retorted, his voice louder than usual so he could be heard above the roaring of the water around them.  
  
They hit another hard wave, this time on the right, and Nevada took that opportunity to let a pack slip and hit him on the back."Whoops, that one slipped!" Nevada called out, pleased at the outraged note in his voice when he protested.  
  
Things were not so lighthearted in Frodo's boat. He wasn't necessarily afraid of the river, but the rushing and swirling water was so alarmingly close it made his heart speed up. He'd never seen rapids that big, and the noise of them was loud in his ears. Each time the boat lurched or moved with the water, he felt Sam grip his arm, and they would occasionally change uneasy glances.  
  
The boat jarred once again, ripping a gasp from Frodo as the resulting water sloshed in the boat and around his feet. It was so cold! He tried to lift his feet away from it, but the water spread thinly on the bottom, and his toes couldn't quite escape it. He turned his gaze from the water below him, to the water surrounding and churning their boat, to the tall figure in the boat with them.  
  
Aragorn's face was nearly expressionless, and seemed etched in stone. The lack of fear or anxiety, and the calm and controlled way he handled maneuvering the boat helped calm Frodo down. He looked totally oblivious to the possibility of tragedy or an accident. Well, there is a possibility, Frodo thought, eyeing the waves the rapids created with trepidation. What if he misjudges a rapid, and the boat tips over? What if someone else tips over? We couldn't go get them in these rapids - who could swim in this?   
  
Frodo felt a touch on his shoulder, and he looked over to Sam. Sam smiled, half reassuring and half uneasy. He realized his shoulders were pretty tense, and he forced himself to relax and give a weak smile back. He looked back to Aragorn at the moment another wave hit the side of the boat, and water sprayed the side of his face. Blinking, he reluctantly let go of the side of the boat to wipe the moisture away from his eye and forehead. He couldn't wait until this was over.  
  
"Merry, look at the fish! I can see fish!" Pippin called excitedly. His hands gripped the side of the boat as he peered down at the rapids, and the streamlined dark bodies of fish swimming with the rapids."How can they fight these currents?"  
  
"I don't know, Pip. Maybe they just get lucky," Merry retorted between his teeth. He was struggling to hold on to the few packs on the top that would have fallen off if he hadn't nearly put his body over them. The top two were wet from some of the waves spraying onto them, and his hands were smelling of river water now. Boromir was in front of him, paddling this way and that to avoid the worst of the rapids.  
  
A fish jumped out of the water then near their boat, and Pippin gasped."Look, Merry, they're jumpin'!"  
  
"I can't _look_, Pippin," Merry said, irritation running through them."I'm too busy making sure our food doesn't fly into the river."  
  
Pippin opened his mouth to reply when the boat jerked and water flew up in his face. Sputtering, he pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut as he coughed out what river water got in his mouth. He wiped his face with his sleeve and decided to stay away from the edge from now on.  
  
"Got some rough ones coming up!" Boromir called to the two hobbits over the roar of the rapids."Hold tight!"  
  
Merry barely heard him before the boat encountered the last set of harsh rapids. Boromir grimaced as he paddled towards the left to avoid a large rock, then squinted to see any more obstacles hiding amongst the spray. He couldn't see any in their line of path, so he stayed on it. He could see the end of them, and couldn't have been more grateful.  
  
It felt like Pippin's bottom was raising up from his seat. He didn't so much as feel the jar, but went flying forward when the back half of the boat went up.  
  
Merry felt the jar in his bones when the boat hit the rock nearly in front of them. When he heard Pippin and Boromir yell, he had just enough time to turn his head before a body collided into his back. His hands went flying off of the packs, and at that moment the boat tilted dangerously to the right.  
  
Merry felt himself fall for a few horrifying seconds before the shockingly cold water hit him.  
  
"MERRY!" Pippin screamed, his eyes wide as he watched his cousin fall into the rapids and disappear under.  
  
"No!" Boromir scrambled, pushed Pippin out of the way and tried to reach for the Hobbit before he went under. He cursed the air blue when he couldn't, and briefly thought about jumping in to get him. But he couldn't leave Pippin in the boat to fend for himself. For a blind moment of panic, he didn't know what to do, and then he lifted his head up to shout, "Merry went under! Someone, help Merry! He's gone under!"  
  
Nevada watched the whole thing play out with a horrified expression on her face. It looked as if it were in slow motion to her, and then he hit the water and was gone. Shit!  
  
"Oh, shit!" she said out loud. She heard Legolas let out a few Elvish curses behind her, and she looked wildly around to find the other boat and make sure everyone was on there, too. She spotted Aragorn looking behind him, heard Boromir shouting, and realized that Aragorn couldn't leave his boat just as Boromir couldn't.  
  
"Dammit," Nevada muttered. She couldn't just leave him there, and she knew time was going to run out. He'd run out of breath before long. Their boat was just finishing up with the rapids, and she'd made a mental note of the spot she saw him fall in. Taking in a breath, she quickly undid her cloak, threw it aside, and stood up.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Gimli asked. Legolas was staring up at her with his mouth open as if he wanted to speak, but she ignored him as she took in a breath and dove into the water."What the hell is wrong with her?!"  
  
"She wanted away from you," Legolas said with a sarcastic tone as he got to his knees and watched the spot she'd dove into. His heart was pounding a little harder, for he wasn't sure if she could do that alone. Her knee still wasn't quite healed, and he was sure Merry was still in the rapids."Merry fell in the water," he explained to Gimli.  
  
"What?" Gimli sat up straighter."The lad fell in? How?"  
  
"Their boat hit a rock," the Elf answered, distracted as he watched the water. He hadn't felt this sort of panic since their encounter with the Balrog.  
  
Aragorn was in much the same state of panic. Frodo had cried out when he only saw Pippin in the boat with Boromir, and the two Hobbits were climbing toward a fine state of hysteria as they talked over and around each other, wondering where he fell in and if they would find him in time. The ranger had seen Nevada go in, which was probably the single most stupid thing he had ever seen her do. He'd have much preferred Legolas to go in, but it looked as if the Elf was contemplating doing that very thing soon. Aragorn was worried Nevada wouldn't be able to find him, and if she did, could she drag him back?  
  
The water they waited in was placid compared to the rush of rapids they had just come from, and they were lucky enough to be in a calm patch where it was easy to slow the boats down to a slow drift. They couldn't get too far away from the rapids to ensure Nevada and Merry wouldn't have to swim far to reach them.  
  
Pippin was sobbing into his hands as Boromir slowed the boat down. The man had a vice grip on the paddle, guilt and worry etched on his face. He looked back at the rapids and cursed himself one hundred times over for not seeing the rock and not being able to go in after him. He had to believe Nevada would find him. Nothing could happen to that Hobbit. The thought of losing Merry over a mistake he made was unbearable. He tuned into Pippin's sobbing, and felt more guilt pile on. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the Hobbit's back and rubbed reassuringly.  
  
"We'll find him," he told the other, his voice sounding tight to his own ears.  
  
She hadn't come up yet. Aragorn scanned the waters, trying to keep the panic down that was trying to crawl its way up his spine. She wouldn't have jumped in if she wasn't a good swimmer. He had enough faith in her that she would be all right, but then again, they weren't entirely sure what was in these waters, or how rocky the bottom was. Perhaps she'd hit something, or was snagged on some underwater plant? He exchanged a look with Legolas, whose face was expressionless but he knew the Elf was just as worried.  
  
Legolas couldn't wait anymore. Without a word, he pushed the paddle into Gimli's hand, ignoring the Dwarf's baffled expression as he stood up, as well. He unhooked his cloak and kept an eye on the still waters, searching for Nevada's head even as he prepared to dive.  
  
As he jumped in, he heard Gimli say,"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
The cold of the water was the first thing that hit Nevada when she had jumped in. It chilled her to the bone at first, and caused her to gasp in some water. She surfaced briefly after to spit it out, clamped her teeth together to keep them from chattering, and took in a breath before going under again. She opened her eyes to look for any large murky shapes in the water, but couldn't find any. How far could one Hobbit sink? Didn't he say he could swim? She searched under water for what felt like hours, her fingers growing numb as she swam as best she could in the rapids. The current wanted to pull her one way, then another way, and she spent some time trying to get her bearings and look for Merry at the same time.  
  
Maybe he was caught by an undertow, she thought, briefly panicking. Valar, he could be anywhere - behind her, at the bottom, off to the side . . . Nevada looked under her, and couldn't spot anything. Where _was_ he?   
  
Her lungs were nearly on fire from lack of air, and she gave up for the time being to surface. When she broke from the water and took in lungfuls of air, she was surprised to see a blonde head a few feet away.  
  
"You!" Nevada could only think to say.  
  
Legolas didn't bother to give her a look."Where have you searched?"  
  
Her teeth chattered briefly before she looked around to find out where she was at. They were in a more shallow area at the end of the rapids, a good twenty-five yards from the three boats."About thirty feet to the north and south, fifteen east and west. I didn't really look below me because I figured he wouldn't have enough time to get that far. He wasn't unconscious or anything."  
  
"We'll look everywhere this time. We can't rule anything out," Legolas replied.  
  
"We should go back in the rapids, then."  
  
Legolas nodded, looking back at them as they both treaded water."Yes. We'll go in as far as we can, then head down towards the bottom. Don't stray too far from me. Losing sight of each other could become dangerous."  
  
Nevada nodded, grateful for the help. The river was so much larger when one was swimming in it and looking for one small body. They both took in deep breaths and went back under the cold water. She kept his blonde hair in the corner of her eye, thankful for its light color against the dark of the water. They hadn't swam very far before their bodies felt the pull of the rapids. The sound they made on the surface was dulled to their ears, and the churning of the water could be seen from a few feet above them. It was more subtle, but no less powerful below.  
  
She searched the water above, below, and to the sides of her as she swam and did little half turns to scan the water behind her. Nevada couldn't see anything but the bodies of smaller fish darting by to avoid her. Fear started to edge in with the panic as she swam further and her gaze darted everywhere.  
  
They both came up for air at the same time, their efforts fruitless."We go down further?" Nevada nearly shouted against the roaring of the rapids around her. Legolas nodded, and as he did she felt herself being pulled away by another current. The Elf swiftly grabbed out for her hand and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Hold on to my hand for now," he called to her."We can't lose each other." She nodded, and they dived back down. Going down was easier since one couldn't float away very far without the other. They kept their eyes peeled as they traveled down, further down until the light of the sun was far away and the area around them had turned dark, almost black. Both strained their eyes against the lack of color, determined not to miss any equally dark shapes in the water.  
  
The current wasn't bad that far down, so Legolas signaled to Nevada that they could move apart to broaden the search. She nodded before turning in the opposite direction of him, looking back every so often to make sure she could still see him. Barely, for even in the dark, the farther he went, the harder it was to spot the pale blonde head. Nevada looked back to the area around her, ignoring the slow burn starting in her lungs. No, she could _not_ surface, she thought stubbornly. They had to find him before he drowned. How long had it been since they both dived in? How many minutes? Was it really only minutes? Surely they'd been searching for hours. It felt so long. Was he conscious?  
  
It was by mere chance that she spotted the floating fabric. Her thoughts had become so panic filled that she wasn't fully aware of where she had swam while she searched, and she spotted the abnormal ruffle out of the corner of her eye. Turning toward it slowly in the numbing water, she got an eyeful of a cloak and a huddled, still figure. Hope and worry flared equally in her heart, and she darted towards him as fast as her body would let her. Her knee had started throbbing a while back, and seemed to want to lock up on her as she swam.  
  
That couldn't happen. She was so close to him. Nevada reached out as she drew closer, and grabbed onto fabric. Feeling lower, she felt flesh and grabbed an arm. She pulled him up, feeling the protest in her aching arm muscles, and caught a glimpse of his pale, drawn face. Panic renewed, Nevada slid her arms under his armpits and proceeded to pull Merry up with her as she tried to swim with them both to the surface. It looked so damn far away, and when did this little guy get so _heavy?  
_  
Five feet up, Nevada's arms felt like they were holding up tree trunks and her lungs were screaming at her for air. She could do this, it's only one Hobbit! She pulled him up some more as her legs kicked to propel them upwards, towards the growing light at the very top. A few air bubbles escaped her mouth, and she kept it clamped shut. You'll get there, you'll get there . . . Where is Legolas? What in Valar's name could he be doing right now? The river isn't _that_ big!   
  
Her knee hurt. Merry's leg kept knocking it, and it ached fiercely against the cold water. She swam further towards the surface, determined to make it before her lungs exploded. It frustrated her that her limbs were feeling sluggish because of the cold. It wouldn't do to have to send someone to find two drowning people because one couldn't get her limbs to work properly. The dazzling surface looked close and far away, and Nev felt despair creep into her heart. She needed air so badly.  
  
A sudden movement to her left made her head jerk over, and with elation she watched Legolas swim over. His eyes were focused on Merry, and he made her let go of his left side so he could take it. Together, with Legolas pushing them both up to the surface, they made it in quicker time than Nevada thought possible.  
  
When they broke surface, Nevada gasped, coughed, than breathed in gulps of air, much to the relief of her aching lungs. Legolas pulled Merry up out of the water, and swam with one arm firmly around the Hobbit's waist, his head on his shoulder, and one hand on Nev's back, pushing her in the direction of the boats. They were still partially in the rapids; it had taken him long enough to find Nevada in the murky depths of the river's bottom, dark as her hair is, and he wasn't about to lose either one of them now.  
  
They fought the rapids for the next few minutes, occasionally taking in mouthfuls of water when the waves became too large, and before they knew it, the water had calmed down and they could breathe easy again.  
  
Legolas began expelling water from his lungs by coughing hard a few times, and Nevada was doing the same.  
  
The two found themselves about ten yards from the boat; not a terribly long distance, but it looked like miles to Nevada. Her lungs still ached, her knee was throbbing, and her nose burned from swallowing some of the river water. Merry felt so heavy, and it was as struggle to keep his head above the water so he wouldn't drown.  
  
Legolas could clearly see the exhaustion in Nev's face. He was a little better off, because the cold didn't affect him like it would her, and he hadn't injured anything recently, but he still felt the fatigue of fighting the rapids in the back of his head. To help take more of Merry's weight, he slid an arm around the Hobbit's back and lifted him up so he was half draped across his shoulder. He let Merry's head rest on Nev so he would be able to swim.  
  
Nevada wiped the river water from her eyes to look at Legolas, figure out what he was doing, and take Merry's other arm to put around her neck. Together, they slowly swam back to the boats, unaware of the shouting going on and the scrambling for paddles as the three tried to get closer.  
  
All Nevada could think about was getting inside one of the boats. She gritted her teeth as another sharp ache came over her knee, and ignored it as she half swam, half dragged Merry towards their companions. Neither of them spoke, just focused on Merry and held their gazes on the one boat with Pippin and Boromir, the former nearly leaping from into water in joy and concern.  
  
Legolas reached the boat first. He grabbed hold of the side with one hand, and Nevada let go of Merry so he could lift him up. The Elf put his hands on either side of Merry's waist, and hoisted him as high as he could for Boromir to grab. The Man took hold of the Hobbit under his arms and pulled him in.  
  
"Is he all right, is he going to be okay?" Pippin asked frantically, tear tracks still glistening on his face. "Why is he asleep? Is he conscious?"  
  
"Easy, Pippin," Boromir said. He laid Merry down on the packs so his body was at a slant, and leaned down to feel his chest. It rose steadily up and down, and the Man sighed with relief. To be on the safe side, he again checked to see if he was breathing and that there was a pulse. Once he was sure the Hobbit was alive but unconscious, he turned to the two in the water who were waiting for the verdict.  
  
Boromir nodded, unable to say in words how much he appreciated their help. The two looked relieved and seemed to understand his silent thanks, so they turned around and began to swim wearily back to their own boat. Boromir looked up at his companions in the other two canoes, and shouted, "He's going to be fine! He's just unconscious for now!"  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Gimli cheered, and Aragorn nodded, the tension slowly draining out of him. He watched Nevada and Legolas; a dark head and a pale head, swim back to their boat, and felt frustration fill him. He did not miss the look of pain on Nevada's face. While he was grateful for their quick thinking, he didn't like it that she endangered herself by going to get him. Her knee could have given out while she was out there, and even though he realized Legolas wouldn't have let anything happen to her, it still alarmed him that she took that chance.  
  
With mixed feelings, he waited until the Elf and Faerie reached their boat to shout, "We'll stop keep going until sunset, and then we'll stop for the night."  
  
Nevada felt the breath whoosh out of her at that statement. She so incredibly did not want to keep careening down the river until sunset - sunset was four hours away!  
  
Legolas pulled himself up and into the canoe, splashing water inside and making it rock slightly.  
  
Gimli was sprayed with Legolas's entrance, and immediately protested. "Do you have to bring half the river in with you, Elf?"  
  
Legolas spared him a glance as he helped Nevada hoist herself inside. "I assumed you would enjoy a taste of this fine Anduin River water."  
  
"I hope there was a note of sarcasm in there," Nevada commented with chattering teeth as she entered the boat and immediately wrapped her arms around her legs for some warmth. "I hate this climate with a passion. Our rivers are always warm, not bloody freezing!"  
  
"I believe it does get warmer the further south we get. It's unfortunate that Merry decided to fall out of the boat before then." Nevada couldn't help but snort with laughter. Legolas picked up the paddle and handed it to Gimli. "You have the honors, my exquisitely short friend."  
  
Gimli tried to glare at the Elf as he grabbed the paddle, but found he couldn't quite do it. Legolas's eyes were tired, and fatigue as well as wet clothes seemed to weigh him down. Even the Faerie looked subdued. Deciding to give them a break, the Dwarf merely grumbled under his breath at the Elf and began paddling.  
  
Nevada could feel cold water trickling down her back from her hair, and it made her grimace. She leaned over and picked her wet, heavy mass of hair off of her back. She brought it forward and held it out over the water to squeeze the access water out. Legolas was doing the same with his, and both squeezed out water until no more came out. Deciding that she couldn't stand the feeling of cold, damp hair against her shoulders, she pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair back away from her neck.  
  
Legolas pulled off his outer tunic and was immediately grateful to have the added weight off. He bunched it up over the side of the boat and wrung out as much water as he could before throwing the heavy mass in the corner of the boat.  
  
Nevada figured she could have dome some wringing out herself, but she couldn't find the energy to do anything but watch the Elf wring out his clothes. His silver shirt was the brightest thing in the boat, and just as wet as anything else he had on. The Elf's blonde hair hung limply down his back, and it was plastered to the side of his face in a way that made Nevada laugh helplessly.  
  
Legolas gave her an unamused look before turning his attention to the other boats. Even though Merry was alive and well, silence prevailed in the other boats. It wasn't a comfortable silence as they had before, but a tension filled one. The Elf sighed to himself. Normally, he would be concerned, but at that moment, he was wet and cold, and for once, could not wait until they stopped for the night.  
  
An arm plopping over the edge of the boat caught his attention, and he watched, bemused, as Nevada rested her head on the side of the boat and let her hand trail in the water as they moved. Fatigue etched across her face, and his amusement turned to concern.  
  
"How is your knee?" he asked her.  
  
"Feels like I'm an arthritic old Human," Nevada said without opening her eyes. "Yourself?"  
  
"Physically fine," he replied, then smiled. "But wet and, therefore, miserable."  
  
Nevada snorted. "Yeah. Everything feels like it weighs an extra ten pounds."  
  
Legolas nodded. "You were lucky to find him first. I don't know how long Merry could have held on if you hadn't."  
  
This time Nevada opened one eye and looked into the Elf's serious face. "It was luck. I just happened to stumble upon him before you did. We both would've drowned if you hadn't helped get him here, because I'm such a fantastic swimmer."  
  
Legolas laughed. "You don't give yourself enough credit."   
  
"Neither do you. I have never met someone who is as understated as you when it comes to his abilities. If I were you, I'd flaunt it."  
  
The Elf shook his head. "I have nothing to flaunt over others who are just as capable."  
  
"That's a load of shit," Nevada opened both eyes, giving him a disgruntled look. "And you know it. I may not like the majority of you Elves, but I recognize a damn good archer when I see one, as well as a freaking good swimmer, and don't make me say it again."  
  
Legolas shook his head, oddly pleased at the Faerie's admission. She, as well, had proven her mettle and skill since the journey began - and so had Liana. Thinking about her now made him miss her terribly, the familiar ache in his heart starting to throb with new intensity. He found himself again wondering where she was and how she was doing. He did not doubt her ability to hold her own and fight, but he couldn't help but worry. He knew well not to take attacks of that scale lightly, and worried that it would be more than one person could handle. It was almost cruel to expect one person to be able fix a problem so big, but watching his father rule for centuries made him realize that it could be done. He had faith in Liana, but he still prayed for her safety in these dark times.  
  
Nevada watched the Elf withdraw from the world around him as his thoughts turned inward. She knew what he was thinking about, for she thought of it often enough. He missed Liana, as much as she did, but it was easier for Nevada to put aside her distress. She knew what Liana was capable of, and comforted herself with that knowledge. Liana always had a better handle on dealing with what was thrown at her than Nevada sometimes had, and she counted on that to get them both through being apart when everything around them was so dangerous. They'd had that problem when they were children; whenever they were separated, they would constantly fret about the other until they met again. Nevada made herself trouble less now that they were older and both skilled in their own rights; after all, she wouldn't want Liana worrying about her.  
  
However, the Elf might not feel that way."You don't need to worry about her," Nevada said quietly. She shivered once against the cold, and drew her knees up closer to her body in the boat. Her fingers still trailed the water, and it felt surprisingly warm to her fingertips. The rest of her hand was cold from the wind, so she dunked it under and left it there as the Elf reacted. His back straightened and he looked her in the eye, expression unreadable."You're easier to read than you think, Elf." He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Nev recognized the look in his eyes, his face. The poor thing was miserable.  
  
Nevada sighed."Try not to be troubled, Legolas. She's probably a lot safer than we are. Think about it. We're traveling with the most wanted person in the entirety of Middle Earth! Ringwraiths and wizards and Orcs are after our little group because of that Hobbit in the other boat."  
  
Legolas's pensive stare went from the water to Nevada before turning back to the water. "I cannot help but worry," he said quietly. "None of us know the condition her country is in, or what she might walk into."  
  
Nevada lowered her eyes back to the water for a moment, briefly revisiting the horror she met upon returning home. No matter what she had told Liana, or what she believed to be true, she hoped her friend wouldn't have to see the same. It nearly tore her heart in two. Thinking about it made the Faerie's heart sink into depths she didn't want to go into, so she pulled herself back into the present.  
  
"Whatever she walks into, she'll be able to handle it," Nevada said to the water, knowing Legolas was listening. "She's stronger than you think."  
  
Legolas looked over at the Faerie, who was slumped over the side of the boat, one hand trailing in the water, and completely soaked. The black tail of her bound hair hung limply down her back, and her weapons lay at the bottom of the boat next to her. She looked tired, freezing, and depleted, but she, like the Faerie he loved, was anything but weak.  
  
"You both are," he said so softly she barely caught it. 


	27. Going Under

A/N - Hello! To those of you who have already read 26, we decided to split the chapter in half. After discussing it with people, we decided it would be more beneficial to us and easier on you to split it. It was way too long, and we apologize - so this is the second half of the original 26. To those of you who have not read the long 26, forget everything we've just told you. Read on and review!   
  
You'll say you'll understand, but you don't understand  
You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye  
But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie.  
You'll never touch - these things that I hold  
You'll never feel the heat of this soul  
My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown to you  
You'll say, don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems  
You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high  
But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie . . . - 'Never Is A Promise' by Fiona Apple  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The three boats traveled for another four hours down the river. Merry continued to sleep - no longer unconscious, much to everyone's relief, so they let him rest off his ordeal. The wind continued to blow cold through the trees, much to the annoyance of Legolas and Nevada. Legolas bore the cold wind across his wet clothes and skin quietly, keeping his gaze on the shores around them, and Nevada curled up in the boat as best she could. The ache in her knee throbbed painfully for the first two hours, and was starting to ease as the sun began to set. She wrapped her cold fingers around her knee, and tried not to move so the wet clothes clinging to her skin wouldn't be jostled.  
  
Aragorn kept true to his word, to their relief, and as the last rays of the sun began to fade on the horizon, he called to everyone that they would be stopping for the night on the west shore. It seemed to pose less of a threat than the east for the moment, for they were always on the lookout for movement of the enemy, and the enemy was quiet. They traveled for another ten minutes before Aragorn found a clearing that was satisfactory, and motioned for everyone to head for shore.  
  
"I'm not getting back in the water," was Nevada's first response to the order. "Gimli, you can do it."  
  
"He's too short," Legolas said, almost regretfully. He sincerely did not want to go in, either.  
  
Gimli sputtered at the Elf's offhanded comment, and let the paddle drop on the side of the boat with a clank. "Now listen here, Elf! I am just as capable as the likes of you to beach this boat. You just keep your drowned rat self in here while I show you how it's done!"  
  
Legolas blinked, then stared at Gimli as Nevada choked back a laugh. "Excuse me?"  
  
Nev fought against laughing to keep her composure, but the thoroughly insulted look on Legolas's face made her lose and laugh anyway. "It's okay, Legolas," she finally got out, "I wouldn't be insulted if I were you, coming from a creature that rather resembles a curious red puff ball wearing armor."  
  
Nevada gasped in shock when Gimli decided to jump from the boat at that moment, and water splashed over her legs and front. The Dwarf began to pull their boat the rest of the way to shore, as close as he could get without them worrying it would float away.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow in amusement at Nev as she ranted, "You are damn lucky I am too tired to tackle you, Gimli, because if I decided you were worth beating down now, you'd be floating down the river carrying your limbs with you!"  
  
"Big words from someone who can hardly keep her head up from the exhaustion," Gimli remarked in a disgruntled tone as he finished the job and began sloshing back towards the boat for the packs. Legolas began to grab as many as he could before stepping out of the boat and onto blessed dry land.  
  
Nevada glared at the Dwarf as she still sat in the boat, until she realized that they were truly on shore now. All animosities fled as relief filled her, and she scrambled from the boat at an awkward crawl. She pulled herself from it, and flopped quite ungracefully on the sand and grass. She gave a grateful sigh at the feel of the sand against her cheek, and contented herself for a few moments to lay on the shore, her fingers curled in the grass and mentally thanking the Valar to be away from the water for one night.  
  
Boromir carefully lifted Merry out of the boat, keeping the wet form clasped to him, and Pippin hovered around him as they both stepped out of the boat.  
  
"What should I do for him, Boromir?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
Boromir paused. "Get the rest of the packs out of the boat, Pippin. One of them should have a few dry tunics in it. We need to get him out of these wet clothes." Pippin nodded and ran back to the boat, retrieving as many as he could back.   
  
The Man carried the Hobbit's limp form over to Aragorn, who was making a pit for the fire. Aragorn looked up, an unreadable expression on his face. "Frodo," he called to the Hobbit carrying the last pack to their temporary home, "grab a few blankets and spread them on the ground here for Merry."  
  
Frodo nodded and dropped his pack. He quickly went to the other supply packs, and searched through them until he found one rough blanket and one soft blanket. He hurried over and laid down the rough blanket first, then spread the softer one over it so Merry wouldn't be itching when he woke up. Boromir laid him down on that, then sat next to the limp Hobbit along with Frodo.  
  
"Should we get him some dry clothes?" Frodo asked, his concerned blue eyes sweeping over Merry's pallor skin and clinging tunic.  
  
"I've got them, right here!" Pippin said as he scurried over to where his cousin lay. He held a large red tunic and brown leggings that obviously belonged to Boromir.  
  
The three spent the next few minutes struggling to get Merry out of his wet clothes and into the dry ones, tugging at stubborn material and trying not to wake him. Sam came in to help halfway through it, and between him and the rest, they were able to get off his leggings, shirt, tunic, and cloak off. It all lay in a wet, sagging heap on a corner of the blanket at the end. Boromir quickly dressed Merry in the dry tunic and leggings, which swamped Merry's little form.  
  
"They're much too large for him," Pippin commented.  
  
Boromir shook his head. "'Tis a good thing, Pippin. It'll give him added warmth and more freedom to move around when he wakes. I suppose we'll just leave him here to rest and warm up by the fire when it's started, until he wakes up."  
  
"He will wake up, won't he?" Pippin asked, his forehead lined with worry. Frodo and Sam looked up at Boromir as well, three hopeful and upset faces staring up at him. He again felt guilt gnaw at him for not being more careful in the rapids. Merry's still form was a constant reminder of that, and he desperately wanted to make it right. He wanted to erase the worry from those faces.  
  
"He will most assuredly wake up," he told them. He felt marginally better when Pippin and Sam looked relieved, and Frodo smiled. They insisted to stay with Merry until he awoke, so Boromir left them and turned towards Aragorn, who was by the pit.  
  
Before Boromir could say anything, Aragorn said quietly, "Boromir, I need more wood to start this fire."  
  
The other Man stiffened at the ranger's tone. He watched the other's back with narrowed eyes for a moment, then stalked off. He may be the unspoken leader of their Fellowship now that Gandalf was dead, but who was he to use that tone with him? He would not be ordered about by a ranger from the North, one who clearly blamed him for Merry's accident. It was enough that Boromir blamed himself for not being more careful, but to be looked down on by the other Man was too much. It was a mistake anyone could have made.  
  
Boromir stewed about this silently, his discontentment and righteous anger building up as he retrieved more wood for their fire.  
  
Legolas nearly stepped on the dark form lying in the sand in front of him. Looking down from the pack he was holding, he sighed. Nevada. He knew she was happy to be on shore, and he felt the same way, but he was going to express it in a different way than Nevada felt inclined to. He stepped over her to retrieve the rest if the packs, anxious to get out of his own wet clothes, and called back to her, "Aragorn's starting a fire, if you're interested."  
  
Nevada's head shot up, and it didn't take her long to be up and following the Elf in the direction of the ranger kneeling down in front of a pit he made. She was surprised to feel how stiff her knee had gotten from the swim, and practically had to hobble over to him. It didn't want to work right.  
  
She spotted Sam, Frodo and Pippin surrounding a blanket, and knew Merry was in the middle. Briefly, she took a detour from Aragorn and knelt down between Pippin and Frodo, grimacing at the protest in her knee and the wet clothes sticking to her skin.  
  
"He looks warm," she commented, pleasantly surprised to find the pale Hobbit wrapped up comfortably in a large red tunic that stretched all the way down to his ankles.  
  
"He is. His skin's warming," Frodo said, smiling over at Nevada. Pippin was idly patting the dark blonde curls on Merry's head as he watched his face for signs of waking up, and Sam was fussing over what they were going to feed him when he woke. Nevada smiled a little at the sight they made, feeling that Merry was very lucky. She knew she would feel fortunate to wake up to such a sight.  
  
Frodo watched Nevada, her hair still wet and clothes still dark from the soaking water, and once again felt admiration for this Faerie. He'd only met two Faeries in his entire life, and they were two of the bravest women he'd ever met. He found himself counting on Nevada to be there, and hoping she would never have to leave like Liana did. "Maybe you should get on some dry clothes," Frodo said softly, catching Nevada's attention. "It wouldn't do to stay wet all night. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold because of it."  
  
Nevada smiled at the Ringbearer. "No, I guess it wouldn't." She resisted the urge to reach out and rustle his hair just for being adorable, and instead stood up slowly. She turned around just in time to see Boromir come striding back in the camp carrying wood. He set it down for Aragorn, who took it wordlessly and laid them in the pit. Nevada frowned at the tension laying thick between the two, and decided she was too tired and wet to give it much thought at the moment.  
  
She knelt down again, next to Aragorn this time, who looked over to her in mild surprise. "Nevada," he nodded, before turning back to his task. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She tilted her head. "Cold and wet, thanks. But it's really not a question you should be asking me. I'm fine. It's Merry who'll wake up with the chills. Let's hope he doesn't catch a fever."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "He won't. I'll prepare him a tea that will stave that off."  
  
Nevada raised an eyebrow. "You didn't strike me as a healer."  
  
The ranger gave a funny smile that turned genuine when the fire caught and the flames began licking the wood. "I was raised by healers."  
  
The Faerie nodded in understanding, then was overcome with a peculiar thought. She really didn't know all that much about this Man, did she? She had little knowledge of his past, save that he was a Ranger for many years and used to be in Gondor's service. Other than that, his past was a mystery to her. Unsettled by this lack of knowledge, and even more unsettled by the fact that she sincerely wanted to know, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you need help with anything?"  
  
Aragorn watched her for a moment, then said, "Nothing for now, Nevada. Why don't you and Legolas dry off now? That was a valiant thing you both did, and we're all very grateful." He looked her in the eye as he spoke, and Nevada responded by standing up.  
  
"It was nothing, and I think I will dry off." She hesitated, however, when she realized that she had no other clothes to change into. Wincing, she asked, "You, uh . . . you don't happen to have an extra tunic with you, do you?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
Damn. "Does . . . Boromir?"  
  
"I think he gave his extra to Merry."  
  
Shit! "Does . . . anyone?"  
  
Understanding the predicament Nevada was in, Aragorn shook his head. "No, but your cloak is dry. We also have an extra thick blanket you can use until your clothing dries."  
  
Nevada grimaced. The thought of wrapping herself in only a blanket and cloak around these people made her uneasy. Her only other choice, though, was to stay in the wet clothes, and she really, really didn't want to do that. Sighing painfully, she nodded. "I guess I'll use that."  
  
She went to find her cloak, and Aragorn fished around for a blanket for her. It was a large, thick gray blanket, and Nevada snatched it quickly, afraid her cheeks were growing warm. She would have to find a place far away from here to do this.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called over to the Elf, who was unloading materials for dinner and handing it to Sam. He looked up. "Go with Nevada so you can both change. I don't want either of you caught alone if there are unfriendly visitors."  
  
Nevada looked at the Man with horror. "I can go by myself!"  
  
"We're not taking that risk, Nevada."  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk!"  
  
"No. Neither of you are going alone."  
  
"I'll bring a weapon, I'll be fine!"  
  
"You'll both bring a weapon."  
  
Nevada opened her mouth to shout it wasn't fair, but closed it when she knew she risked sounding like a five year old Human child. Aragorn gave her a look that said he wasn't going to budge, and she gave him the dirtiest look she could conjure. She knew Legolas would only be concentrating on changing himself, and he was chivalrous enough to look away - not to mention he was madly in love with someone else, but it was still hard to swallow that she couldn't change alone.  
  
Legolas strode up, looking all business to get out of his wet clothes and into the dry leggings and extra cloak he was carrying, since his undershirt was wet, too, and carrying a tree branch that served as a bright torch. He paused when Nevada just stood there. "Grab your weapon, and let's go," he told her patiently.  
  
She breathed out through her nose and walked over to retrieve one of her daggers. She muttered, "Let's just get this over with," to him as they walked quickly away from the campsite and into the dark of the forest. They immediately noticed how much colder it became once they were away from the fire, and Nevada shivered against it and moved closer to the torch Legolas was carrying. The warmth of it bathed the side of her face, and was hopefully helping her hair dry, too.  
  
The light from the torch cast eerie shadows against the tall trees, its glow flickering against leaves, tree branches and bushes. Both kept their ears open for any unnatural sounds besides that of the nocturnal owls and crickets.  
  
"I think here's all right," Nevada said, unwilling to go any farther since they would have to walk it back.  
  
Legolas nodded, and let her go first. He held the torch a little closer so she could see what she was doing, and she set the blanket down for a moment to have a hand free. Legolas looked politely away as Nevada hurriedly changed, throwing the damp clothing on the ground and quickly tying the cloak around her. Once that was on, she wrapped the blanket completely around her and tied it in a knot on one shoulder so everything was covered. The blanket felt incredibly warmer than her cold clothes and made her sigh in relief. It was hard to feel uneasy around the Elf, since he didn't make it a big deal.  
  
When she was finished, she took the torch and Legolas quickly changed. She averted her eyes for him, and he pulled off the wet clothes and pulled on the dry leggings. The cloak would serve as a shirt until his undershirt was dry. They were finished in record time, and began the journey back with their damp clothes underarm as quickly as possible.  
  
When they arrived back at camp, Sam was preparing dinner; Frodo and Pippin were sitting near Merry, Gimli was smoking a pipe next to the fire, and Aragorn and Boromir were sitting opposite of each other across the fire.  
  
"Something's brewing between those two," Legolas murmured.  
  
Nevada nodded. "A lot of tension. Do you think Aragorn's going to yell at Boromir for earlier?"  
  
"I don't know if it will come to that, but they will argue," he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on their stiff forms. "It was an accident, but one that could have been avoided."  
  
They stopped speaking of it when they arrived at the campfire, and both laid out their clothing near the fire to dry it off overnight. Nevada made herself comfortable on the ground, sitting between Merry on his blanket and Aragorn to her far left. She huddled in her blanket and cloak, now completely warm and content as a kitten for the first time since they left Lothlorien. Legolas looked much happier in dry clothing, as well, and took his position on the other side of Merry.  
  
The smell of food cooking wafted from the other side of the fire to everyone, and Pippin looked down at Merry, hoping the smell would wake him up and he could see his cousin open his eyes. "Sam's cooking, Merry," he whispered to him as he repositioned his head and covered him up a bit more. "Sausage and vegetables. There's carrots and celery in there, Merry. I wouldn't want you to miss it." He looked on, disappointed, as the Hobbit's face showed no response, and he slept on.  
  
Frodo put a hand on Pippin's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "He'll wake up, Pippin. Just give him time."  
  
Dinner was served ten minutes later, which tasted divine after the trying ordeal a few hours earlier. They ate in silence for the first few minutes, until Pippin broke it.  
  
"So where are we going now?"  
  
"Yes," Frodo said, looking up from his dinner. "How far south are we? I always imagined that as one goes south, it gets warmer, but it is still quite cold."   
  
Aragorn and Boromir cast each other a glance before the former turned to the two Hobbits. "We're not as far south yet as you think. It's still winter here, and we're far from the sea. The Anduin will eventually run to the Bay of Belfalas, and there it is very warm, but right now - in that direction," he pointed southwest,"we're near the Riddermark."  
  
"Where?" Pippin and Sam asked simultaneously.  
  
"Rohan," Boromir muttered. "Land of the Horse-lords."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Soon we'll travel to the mouth of the Limlight that runs out of Fangorn to join the Anduin. That's where the northern boundary of Rohan lies. From there, we will eventually reach Emyn Muil." It was unspoken of where they would go after that, for all knew it.  
  
"I do not see why we cannot follow the river any further than that," Boromir suddenly stated. "Once we reach Emyn Muil, we can make it easy on ourselves and strike out south and west."  
  
"If we were going to Minas Tirith, yes," Aragorn said slowly; dangerously. "But that has not been decided." The two stared at each other for a long moment, making everyone else uneasy at the thick tension they exuded.  
  
"This is wonderful food, Sam," Gimli said, hoping to change the subject so one would stop looking at the other as if he wanted to pull out his sword.   
  
Startled that the attention was on him, Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. "Well, uh, it wasn't hard. Just something I scraped together," he finished in a mumble.  
  
"Maybe we'll be able to have fish tomorrow night," Pippin volunteered, and a few others nodded.  
  
Nevada hated uneasy, tense conversation, and that was what they were having. It made her fidgety, and she didn't know what to say to break it. There was really nothing she could do, except glare at Aragorn and Boromir for being ornery and argumentative. If they could just settle their differences and argue it out to get it over with, the problem would be solved. Both, however, were too proud and stubborn to do anything about it when the others were listening. Sighing in aggravation, Nevada stabbed her sausage and ate it.  
  
Dinner ended, and everyone pitched in to clean their plates so Sam wouldn't have to. Once everything was put away, they resumed their positions around the fire, unwilling to douse it quite yet. Legolas and Nev sat next to Merry's blanket, and the former watched the Hobbit sleep. He sustained no outer injuries, so he should be waking up soon.  
  
Pippin refused to go to sleep until Merry woke up, and Frodo and Sam quickly followed that sentiment. Aragorn was unwilling to let Frodo stay up too late, however, for the Hobbit looked exhausted. Every day he looked more weighed down by what he carried, and it was added with the emotional stress of almost losing another Fellowship member. They all wanted Frodo to sleep, but he was adamant about staying awake for Merry.  
  
In his mind, Merry was back in the rapids. The boat jarred so hard, and he couldn't find a grip on anything solid. He felt himself fall in midair for a few heart stopping seconds, and then his body hit freezing water. The cold seeped through his clothes, his skin, freezing his heart, and he was under the waves before he could think twice. He'd had no chance to take a breath, and his lungs were telling him to surface when he couldn't remember which way was up. The water was churning all around him, tossing his body this way and that and his flailing hands couldn't get a grip on anything.  
  
Suddenly he felt his head break the surface, and the moment he felt cold air rush past his face, he took in a deep, gulping breath. His eyes opened and stared up at blue sky and white clouds before he was whisked under again. He wanted to scream, because he was afraid and he wanted someone to hear him, but he couldn't stop holding his breath.  
  
Where was the water taking him? He was so frightened, and all he could hear was the roaring of the water filling his ears and his own pounding heartbeat. His hands couldn't grab _anything_ - where was a rock? Anything, he just needed something to grab onto!  
  
The rapids allowed him to surface once more, when he thought his lungs would explode and he would die in the rapids, hundreds of miles away from home and alone. Suddenly the air was there, and he gulped it in, as much as he could, before the current pulled him under again. It kept pulling and pulling, and Merry stretched and tried to swim for the surface. His eyes opened underwater, and he witnessed the glittering surface get farther and farther from him.   
  
Panicking, Merry frantically tried to swim upwards, but the water wouldn't let him. It kept pulling, at his feet, his clothes, his arms. He was losing the battle, and it terrified him more than anything. He couldn't die here! Someone would come for him - Aragorn, Gandalf - someone! He couldn't die alone, he didn't want to drown!  
  
His lungs burned again for air, and he couldn't breathe in the water, because that would be giving in, accepting this fate, and he couldn't do that. He held his breath until the blood started to pound in his ears, his limbs felt heavy, and his lungs throbbed. It became harder and harder to do, and the current was still pulling him down, no matter how much he clawed and kicked towards the surface.  
  
His vision started to blacken the further down he was pulled, and he fought that, too. No matter how much his body longed to stop fighting, his mind wouldn't let him.  
  
So he kept fighting, until he couldn't see anymore and his mind felt fuzzy and disoriented. Then the Hobbit slipped into another world entirely, and the rapids no longer existed.  
  
His memory failed him after that, and as the mists of slumber dissipated, he was greatly confused. He could breathe, and he was . . . warm.  
  
Warm! The young Hobbit sighed to himself. He felt so incredibly warm. He most certainly wasn't in the water anymore. And he could breathe. His lungs didn't hurt.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Did he die? Brief panic filled him, and his heart started beating faster. He wasn't dead, was he? What came after death? This couldn't be it, could it? He couldn't hear anyone else - where was Pippin, and Frodo, and Sam? Where was the Fellowship?  
  
Just as he thought that, faint voices began to fill his ears. People were talking, but they sounded so fuzzy and far away he couldn't make out who it was. Everything was black, he was warm, dry, and not in the water. He didn't feel like he was dead, but . . .  
  
A murmuring voice grew louder, and he strained to make it out, but he couldn't do it. It was deep. Was someone trying to talk to him? Had he really died, and this was after?  
  
A voice close to his right came through with startling clarity.  
  
"Fuckin' Dwarf."  
  
Merry's notions of death came crashing down, and he realized he wasn't dead. No, he was far from dead. While this thought brought him joy, it also made him want to go back to sleep. He didn't want to step into that one. Miss Nevada's tone was irritated, and although nice to hear her again . . ..  
  
Maybe I should sleep a bit more, he thought. Now that he wasn't confused anymore - he had been saved, and he was extremely grateful for it . . .. he'd thank them in the morning.  
  
Nevada was still glaring at the Dwarf for his comment ten minutes after it happened. He glared back, and she was determined to hold her ground and make him look away first. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care. She was tired and had no patience for ridiculously short people with too much hair and too much armor.  
  
Frodo and Sam had been watching with amusement earlier, but now both were falling asleep on the large blanket Merry was laying on. Pippin had long fallen asleep, his head resting on Merry's arm.  
  
Legolas ignored their little spat and was sliding in and out of dreams. The swim had fatigued him greatly, and he was giving himself this time to sleep so he could post watch later on in the night. Aragorn was taking over the first, than himself, and Boromir.  
  
Nevada tried to keep glaring at the Dwarf for the next five minutes, but her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Her limbs were weary, and she was starting to wear down. Her arms felt useless, huddled in the blanket with the rest of her, and the heat from the dying fire washed over her, warming her.  
  
If she just rested her eyes for a moment, she'd be all right. She closed them, and felt sleep creep in on the edges of her mind. She felt so drained - she just needed a few minutes of sleep, and she could think of a good comeback to get that Dwarf pissed off enough so she could kill him and not feel bad about it.  
  
Legolas felt a pressure on his left shoulder and looked over. Nevada's head had fallen onto him as she fell asleep. Half smiling, Legolas let it go and turned his attention back to the woods. He didn't mind letting her sleep there until his watch. They both deserved some rest.  
  
Just as he started to go into sleep, he felt her head move slowly forward. Waking up, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and watched her head fall forward off his shoulder. He reached over with his opposite hand and put his hand to her head, pushed it slowly back up until he was certain she wouldn't fall again.  
  
By this time, everyone had fallen asleep except for Aragorn and Boromir. Aragorn busied himself by scanning the area they were in a few times to ensure they were quite alone there, then walked down towards the boat to check if they were empty. Boromir sat in front of the fire, watching it slowly die and go out until there were only red embers left. He could not sleep until he said what he wanted to say. The Man was much too tense for rest.  
  
Aragorn knew Boromir wanted to argue his case about Minas Tirith, and was eager to get it out of the way. If they could clear the air tonight, there would be less tension in the morning - tension wasn't something the Fellowship needed right then.  
  
Aragorn sat down on one of the boats and stared hard at the water, waiting for Boromir to join him. While he looked out on the water, he witnessed a ripple in the calm, and sat up straighter. The ripple grew, and Aragorn was able to make out a form. He heard Boromir arrive and stand next to him.  
  
Before Boromir could question, Aragorn answered for him. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." He sighed. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever as a waterman."  
  
Boromir stared pensively at the rippling form in the water, his thoughts turning more grim at the being floating in the water. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." He took in a breath and continued. "Minas Tirith is the safer road." Aragorn looked up at him, and Boromir defended his plan. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength!"  
  
Aragorn stood up slowly and shook his head at Boromir; almost sadly. "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."  
  
Disbelieving, Boromir stared after him. Anger at his words filled him, and the Man spat out, "You were quick enough to trust the Elves." He stood close to Aragorn, peering angrily into the other Man's face, who merely stared back with a steely expression. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men! But you will not see that!"  
  
Boromir paused, trying to quell his fury in the ranger's lack of faith and not succeeding. He looked into the Man's silver blue eyes and gritted his teeth. He wanted to make this Man angry, as angry as he felt. "You are afraid. All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are!"  
  
Aragorn's jaw tightened and he stared coldly at the Steward's son. Tightly, he said, "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." The Man tried to walk away from Boromir, but he wouldn't have it. That comment sent his anger over the edge, and the Man had to clench his fists to keep them from finding their way to Aragorn's face. He'd never felt more insulted.  
  
"It would be your city if you weren't too frightened to take on the responsibility," Boromir spat.  
  
Aragorn stopped walking, but didn't turn around. He closed his eyes against the slow anger that was building up against his companion, could feel it boiling up within him. He took even, deep breaths so he could handle this argument without letting his emotions cloud it."Do not speak of that which you know nothing about," he informed him quietly.  
  
"How could I not?" Boromir said, filled with righteous indignation and bright, sharp anger."It's easy to piece together, Aragorn - you're easier to figure out than you think. You've spent years occupying your time in the north as a ranger, and even when you did have the opportunity to become what you are destined to be, you turned away. Fled north again. You're running from your destiny, and it makes you look cowardly!"  
  
"I have done nothing to warrant such an accusation!" Aragorn turned around and stared down Boromir with slanted eyes, silver in the moonlight."Gondor has done well without my presence, and we will speak no more of it! My position concerning Gondor is not open for discussion, Boromir, son of Denethor!"  
  
"But it will," Boromir insisted."What will you do, Aragorn, if Frodo succeeds? Go north once again, always hiding for fear of being called to the throne? What will you do if he fails? Will you leave Gondor to fend for themselves, leave my father to fight off the forces of Mordor alone?"  
  
"No one knows the future, Boromir," Aragorn cut in."I would abandon no one in battle, as I am sure you wouldn't do, either. That all stands to be decided when the time comes, and for now, we must concentrate on aiding Frodo so he _can_ put an end to this! Arguing amongst ourselves is not going to help him."  
  
Boromir sensed Aragorn was putting an end to the argument with that statement, but he wasn't willing to let it end yet. He had more to say - he was still angry at this arrogant Man who would insult his home and people so lightly."Do you not realize that the burden on Frodo would be less if he had more looking after him? More strength to get him to Mordor?"  
  
Aragorn gritted his teeth against Boromir's stubborn viewpoint."Frodo's burden is for him alone to bear, no matter how many go with him. He will eventually have to do the deed alone. We are _not_ taking the road to Minas Tirith."  
  
Boromir's clenched fists ached. He was swept over with helpless anger over Aragorn's unwillingness to see what would be right for them - what would be right for Frodo. The young Hobbit would be safer with Gondor's armies aiding him - could he not see that?  
  
"Does my advice count for nothing?" he asked tightly.  
  
"It counts for something," Aragorn disagreed, and with his next comment his face hardened."But your judgement is somewhat lacking, especially concerning the safety of two Hobbits in your care!"  
  
Boromir's eyes flashed in anger."That could have happened to any one of us!"  
  
The half shout echoed around the boats and nearby forest, into the campsite. A few of the Hobbits stirred, but it invaded the mists of sleep that enveloped Nevada. She jolted awake when she heard the loud voice, and furrowed her brow in confusion through her half dreaming state. Was that Boromir? Nevada decided it was too late to care, and was about to drift off again when she heard another voice respond. She recognized that one immediately as Aragorn. Maybe waking up was worth it to hear what they were talking about.  
  
Nevada slowly opened her eyes despite her mind's protest, and allowed them time to adjust to the dark around her. Her head was leaned over soft material she didn't recognize. With a weird disoriented feeling, she wondered how she got in this position and what she was leaning against."What -"  
  
"Shh."  
  
She almost yelped in surprise at the voice that spoke a few inches away from her head. Rearing her head back, Nev stared in confusion at Legolas, whose shoulder she had been sleeping on. His attention wasn't on her - rather, the argument that was taking place a few yards away. He looked momentarily away to give her another look that meant to be quiet.  
  
She'd never witnessed the Elf snoop before - it was a surprise to see. Then her stomach dropped with unease as she realized this must be the argument that had been brewing between those two all day. It must be pretty important. Nev sat up normally and leaned towards Legolas, both their ears tuning in to the two voices on the sand. She could make out their forms in the moonlight quite clearly, but they couldn't see them for the foilage in the way.  
  
"It was a mistake that anyone could have made!" they heard Boromir strain out.  
  
"A mistake that could have been avoided if you had been more watchful of the rapids," Aragorn shot back."I realize accidents happen, Boromir, but this is something that we cannot treat in a trivial matter. I do not doubt your skill as a warrior, but I doubt your discipline. Just because you're near the end of the rapids does not mean all obstacles are out of your way."  
  
"I am aware of that!" Boromir said sharply."And I regret not being more careful, but it is done! Merry was saved, thank the Valar -"  
  
"Merry was saved by the quick thinking of Nevada and Legolas," Aragorn interrupted tightly."Nothing more. Had they not been paying attention and intervened when they did, he probably wouldn't be alive." The two being spoken of exchanged a look before turning their attention back to the two Men  
  
Boromir was silent for a long minute before he spoke again. The tension in his voice thickened with each word."If I could take back what happened, I would. I condemn myself for my lack of action , and on my honor it won't happen again. I care about their safety as much as you, Aragorn, and I am grateful for Nevada and Legolas's help."  
  
"They did much more than help, Boromir. He would have died without them." Nevada squirmed uncomfortably next to Legolas at the offhanded praise.  
  
"Yes, and you need not continue to remind me," Boromir said, his voice taut again."I resent being treated like a child who has done wrong, Aragorn. If it had been you who had made the mistake -"  
  
"Stop it, Boromir," Aragorn cut in, his tone one of warning.  
  
The Man of Gondor was tired of hearing that tone. This ranger was not above him in any way - how dare he speak to him as if he were? The ranger believed that since he was raised by beings wiser than any human, he had a right to act the same. He was just a Man like any other, regardless of upbringing. His upbringing did not make him any less Mortal or Human than the next.  
  
Letting anger lead his words, Boromir hissed out,"You can never be one of them, no matter how much you try." Aragorn stiffened."We all have frivolous dreams of being Immortal, of admiring the ones who are. Raised by Elves you were, but that does not make you any less Human, any less capable of making mistakes."  
  
"I never said otherwise."  
  
"You don't have to say it," Boromir remarked, a note of scorn in his voice."It's in your actions. You know I feel guilt over what took place today, yet you continue to condemn me for it. Who should be condemned, Aragorn? I have taken my place in the world, accepted my role and responsibilities. What is your place, Aragorn, if not on the throne?"  
  
Legolas's back had stiffened since the mention of Immortals, and Nevada's eyes were narrowed as she watched them argue back and forth, hands gesturing, pacing around each other. This was going a lot deeper than an argument about a treacherous mishap.  
  
Aragorn didn't respond, which caused Boromir to press on to the issue he'd been striving to come down to."Do you really see your place at her side?" Tingles of alarm shot up Nevada's spine, and she stared hard at the figures on the sand, unsure of what ground this Man was now treading on.  
  
The ranger's head shot up at the remark, and he looked at Boromir with disbelief."What?"  
  
Satisfied he had gotten the Man's full attention, Boromir continued on, his heart angry and pained over issues and feelings that had been brewing since Lothlorien."Being raised by Immortals does not make you one," he said in a low voice," nor does it make you any more qualified to win the heart of one."  
  
"What madness are you speaking of, Boromir?" Aragorn asked angrily.  
  
"A beautiful creature such as Nevada deserves more than a rugged ranger who runs from his true noble calling."  
  
Astonished, Nevada's mouth gaped open and she nearly gasped. Legolas had enough time to look at her before she tried to sprint out towards them, disbelieving anger coloring her face. The Elf's hand shot out, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She struggled for a moment until Legolas shook his head and leaned towards her.  
  
"Remember the true cause of this," he urged her quietly. Nevada took in a shuddering, angry breath and gritted her teeth into silence.  
  
Stunned, saddened, and angered, Aragorn forced himself to speak in a normal tone."A bold statement, Boromir. And I suppose you see yourself as more fit?"  
  
Nevada's eyes widened, and she hissed in a breath, clenched her hand into a fist in her lap. She could not _believe_ what she was hearing! She was so insulted, it was all she could to sit there and not kill them both. She seethed quietly over the conversation, willing herself to be reminded that they were stupid men and the Ring was making them more argumentative than normal.  
  
Legolas looked disturbed at the topic of their argument, as well, and he saw how much it angered Nevada. Giving her arm a quick pat of reassurance, he stayed quiet to hear more and judge whether or not it would be wise to intervene before someone broke the thin ice the Men were treading on.  
  
"I do not, by any means, consider myself worthy, but I am astute enough to realize now that, as Mortals, neither of us stand a chance."  
  
I want to kill him, Nev thought. No, I want to kill them both. I want to end their pointless existences in the most painful way possible. Valar keep me from grabbing my sword and being done with it! She was so enraged and offended by their words, she could hardly look at them. She could hardly look at Legolas, either; somehow, it was almost degrading to hear herself being spoke of in such a manner, as if she were a delectable, unattainable prize. It was disgusting, and her respect of both men was going down dramatically.  
  
"You speak of her as if she were a pretty thing to be won." The disdain in Aragorn's voice, however, made Nevada pause in her plans of maiming."Nevada deserves and has earned more respect than that. If you want to argue about such a petty thing -"  
  
"A petty thing that has blinded your judgement and emotion," Boromir interrupted maddeningly."I see how you look at her, for it is the same way I used to look upon her. She is a Faerie, Aragorn - she will never accept you the way you want her to."When Aragorn began shaking his head, Boromir continued,"Do not deny it, Aragorn! Your actions speak a louder contrast to your words. You have allowed yourself to fall too far, and you know what will happen. You will grow old as we all do, and she will stay young and beautiful. Face it, Aragorn - you are deluding yourself as I did. She will never lower herself like that - she is far above you or -"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Aragorn and Nevada spoke it at the same time. Aragorn's furious expression changed when he heard the higher voice say it with him, and both him and Boromir instantly paled. Nevada jerked her hand away from Legolas, and stalked over to them with Legolas close behind. He couldn't leave the three alone without fear of bloodshed.  
  
"I want nothing more than to slap the both of you like the quarreling little boys you are!" Nevada snapped, glaring at them both with hot, vivid violet eyes."I could not help but overhear your not-so-subtle argument, and what I heard made me want to vomit. This argument has been _disgusting_ and humiliating above all else!" Boromir opened his mouth to speak, but Nevada held up her hand to his face."You shut up until I'm finished! I put up with a lot of shit over my gender and warfare, and most I'm able to shrug off. I know how capable I am. But when I find myself in the center of a tug of war between two idiotic men over my affections - and you completely delude yourselves if you think there_ are_ any - it pisses me off. I didn't come on this quest to participate in a courting service between two Humans - I came to do my part in protecting a certain Hobbit over there who, thank the Valar, is sleeping through this shameful argument! I am so _mad_ right now, I could kick your asses!"  
  
"Nevada -" Aragorn began, his eyes full of apology and regret.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Nevada warned him in a low voice."I can't even _begin_ to express how angry and disappointed I am right now. If this is how you talk about me when I'm not around, I want nothing to do with either of you. Our main purpose is to get Frodo where he needs to go, and it ends there. This ridiculous argument is over, and when I walk away, I don't want either of you to come near me. I will skin the person alive who bothers me until tomorrow. I . . ."Nevada shook her head, trying to think clearly under the haze of fury and hurt clouding her mind."I can't even look at you right now." She turned around and walked off quickly.  
  
Legolas stayed where he was, and turned his grayish blue eyes to the speechless Men. His gaze was unreadable, but he radiated disappointment and irritation. For a moment it looked as if he were about to speak, but then he hesitated. The Elf gave them one last look each; an intense look of censure, before finally shaking his head slowly and walking away. 


	28. Lurking Madness

A/N: Wow, it's October, isn't it? Heh . . . heh. Ahem. So, we said we'd update sooner than the last time, which . . . didn't work out, as you all can tell. Jen's back at U of I for the fall, and I've moved in with my grandparents, gotten a job, and am going to school at a community college. Between working thirty hours a week amd school, it doesn't leave room form uch, which kinda sucks, so ATF got kind of pushed back on the list of priorities. But I finally sat down with this thing and we got it finished, so here it is! Thank you for waiting so patiently, and we really appreciate the reviews – they were pleasant surprises, so thank you all very much! Keep letting us know what you think, if you like what's going on, things like that. We really love hearing from you. So read on, enjoy, and review!

Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do?

I don't understand, why would you wanna bring me down?

I'm tired of rumors starting

I'm sick of being followed, I'm tired of people lying

Saying what they want about me

Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?

I'm gonna do it my way

Take this for just what it is . . .

'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan

Chapter 28

Aragorn slept fitfully throughout the rest of the night. Every time he began to doze, a stray thought would pop into his mind and keep him awake for another half hour. He could not get his mind off of the ugly scene and argument that occurred hours earlier. He felt ashamed for partaking in such a useless argument with Boromir, but he knew it was bound to happen soon. The other Man had been discontent since before Lothlorien, and it was only a matter of time before he confronted Aragorn with his thoughts.

He never dreamed it would be like this, however. When had the argument turned to Nevada? How had it evolved from Minas Tirith and Merry to Nev? Guilt washed him again as he recalled their words and the fact that Nevada had probably heard most of it. They had tried to be discreet, but he had momentarily forgotten the keen ears of the Faeries and Elves. Perhaps he had assumed that she would sleep through it because of her exhaustion over fighting the rapids earlier.

They had humiliated her. She didn't have to say it when she stormed out to them - it was in her face, in her eyes. He had never seen her look like that. He had seen her angry, sad, happy - but never hurt. Disappointed. He closed his eyes against the wealth of guilt that plagued him. To think that he would be the one to make her look that way was too much to bear.

She should not have been discussed like that in the first place. He knew that if the tables had been turned, he would have been insulted, almost degraded. We spoke of her without care or thought of her feelings, he thought, feeling ashamed all over again. One warrior did not speak about another in the manner they did with her, and the reason they did was simple – she was a woman. It made him sad to realize that the argument would have never happened if Nevada had been a male, but the fact was that they both had grown to care for her.

But how much? Aragorn frowned to himself, eyes staring ahead into the dark forest. Boromir had overstepped his boundaries a few times with Nevada, something she neither asked for nor deserved, and he knew the Man from Gondor had been quite taken with her. But was he taken, as well? Did Boromir's accusations ring true?

It almost made him uneasy to think about. He refused to think he would compromise comradeship with Nevada over dreamed up feelings and cares brought on by respect and friendship. But hadn't he done that already? By participating in this petty argument, didn't he already put their friendship in jeopardy?

He couldn't fathom how that would change the atmosphere of the journey now, and he dreaded to find out. It made him sick to his stomach to think that there would be tension between them for that long, although he wouldn't blame her for not forgiving him. The damage was done, however, and they could not take back the things they said.

Aragorn sighed and turned on his side, his eyes immediately seeking out the dark, curled up form wrapped in a cloak a few yards away. He could only hope she would be willing to forgive him.

Boromir sat with his back against one of the Lorien canoes, the pale wood gleaming silver in the moonlight. He could sleep no better than the other few people who bore witness and participated in the argument.

He couldn't remember the last time someone had yelled at him the way Nevada did. It was embarrassing, and the dressing down had made him feel two feet tall. He couldn't fault her for being angry, though. They had shamefully argued about her, and he had to admit she had a point during most of it.

He was still angry with Aragorn, however. They left a lot of things unsaid, and he wished they were given the time to say them. It wouldn't do to continue that argument now, not without invoking the temper of the Faerie again. For a moment he felt anger towards her and the Elf – damn their hearing! If they had only been sleeping, which is too much to ask, they could have finished their argument. Boromir still had much to say to Aragorn.

He was tired of being treated as if he were under the man. He certainly did not appreciate being lectured over what happened to Merry – he knew what he had done wrong, and he recognized that he was at fault, but he did not need it pointed out by a ranger no less! As if the man had never made a mistake himself. He was a captain of Gondor, and as such he resented being treated so from a ranger from the north. He respected the rangers' fighting and survival skills, but he did not need one of them telling him what to do, especially one that so cowardly ran away from his responsibilities.

The thought made his upper lip curl up. He had been raised with the belief that one owned up to ones' responsibility and accepted ones' duty. It was unheard of to give up responsibility such as ascending the throne of a kingdom to run to the north and become a ranger instead. He lost respect for Aragorn because of that alone, and when the man acted as if his word is most important in the Fellowship, it bothered him greatly. What right did he have to assume that he could take up lead?

Boromir had been leading for years within the Gondor ranks – he should have been more qualified to make decisions within the Fellowship, not a ranger of the north who thought he had more experience than Boromir did. It made him so angry to think of that blasted man . . .

His hands were aching. The man looked down to find them clenched into tight fists, white with the pressure against the dark of the ground. Slowly, he spread them out, letting the digits rest against the cold dirt. He stared at his red palms, imprinted from the pressure of his fingers, and then looked up into the night sky.

Perhaps it was better that Aragorn did not want the throne. His father would certainly not abide by the ranger coming in and deciding to claim what was his – Denethor would never relinquish the position he held so dear to a mere ranger. He knew that once his father stepped down or died, he would become the next Steward of Gondor. He also knew that he would not give up the position for Aragorn, either. So maybe it was better that he remained a ranger and continued on that path for fear of his responsibilities.

His father had maintained Gondor for many years throughout the war, and Boromir had watched him struggle to keep everything together when it all seemed overwhelming. He knew being Steward was a difficult job, especially with so much trouble happening in Middle Earth, and he wished to ease the problems that weighed down his father and his country.

The man's eyes traveled from the night sky towards camp a few yards away, knowing without knowing how he knew to spot the right small dark form surrounding the dead fire pit. He knew the one closest to it was Frodo, as he knew the one next to it was Sam. Merry was the one wrapped up in the most blankets, and Pippin lay next to him, but he only looked at Frodo.

It was around his chest. The answer, he still believed, to all the problems his homeland was having. That Middle Earth was having. The Ring was only as evil as its holder. It did evil things because its original owner was evil. In the hands of someone good, he could only imagine what it could do! If it could give them the power to vanquish their enemies, why not use it?

Oh, the power it could give Gondor. His people would have to suffer no more. They could defeat their enemies and not have to lose another soldier, not have to leave another family grieving. Why destroy something that could do that? If they would only see the good in such a thing, they could take it to Gondor and launch an offense from there. Surely such a powerful thing would lead them straight to victory, and vanquish Sauron forever. If the Ring was as powerful as they all said, it could surely do that.

They would never agree to it, Boromir thought suddenly with a frown. Aragorn would never allow it. Anger boiled anew, and hands curled up into fists again. And what Aragorn said goes, wasn't that how it worked? Aragorn would just have to see – see the good the Ring could bring them in the hands of the right person. But there was a large chance he would never see it in that light, and that irritated Boromir greatly. Why was the man so blind?

Did it matter that he agrees? He wondered. If he had the Ring in his possession, did it matter whether Aragorn agreed or not?

But he would surely try to take it, and that would not do. Chances are, everyone present except maybe the hobbits would rebel. If he could just get them to Gondor, it would be ten times easier. He was in his element there. His soldiers would be able to aid him in his cause. That felt like the only solution. If it came down to it, he would have to harm Aragorn to retrieve the Ring, and while that didn't sound terrible awful, it was something he did not think would go well.

Boromir spent most of the rest of the night pondering his current position and the best way to go about getting what he wanted until his muscles grew stiff and his eyelids too heavy to stay awake.

Nevada could feel herself waking up, but she desperately didn't want to. She squeezed her eyes shut against the morning light and pretended for as long as she could to be sleeping.

It grew difficult however, when everyone else started to awaken. She knew Legolas was awake, and heard him leave camp, presumably to get firewood. Aragorn was awake, as well, and for that reason alone she stayed on the ground. She'd rather shoot herself in the foot than get up when it was just the two of them awake. She had nothing to say to the bastard at the moment.

Thinking on last night made her thoughts fly into a rage once again. The filthy bastards had **argued **about her. Not just about her, but also about whether she romantically cared about either of them. The gall of their words made her want to gag. Who in the Valar's name made them so special? They're Men, for crying out loud, she thought seethingly. Hairy, filthy, dirty Humans. Their arrogant remarks were astounding, and she wanted to beat their heads together and scream at them so much it made her throat ache thinking about it.

Another emotion was sneaking in with the anger, and no matter how hard she pushed it back, it came forward. Hurt. Especially, if not all, towards Aragorn. You think you know a person, she thought, suddenly feeling inexplicably sad. She really respected the Man – not just for his abilities, but for the type of person he was. He was someone she could safely admire because he deserved it. Now, he'd done the most stupid thing she'd seen anyone do in a long time, and she couldn't help but think he was not the person she thought she knew. And that knowledge bothered her a great deal. She had come to like the person he was before last night.

Well, he blew it, she thought stubbornly. Thoroughly blew it. She already didn't like Boromir, so there was no real loss there. But she liked Aragorn, and it hurt to have heard him argue like that. She wasn't sure if there would be enough time for her to get over it, or forgive him if she could. He'd have to do a lot of groveling for that, and she couldn't see Aragorn groveling. As long as she was able to ignore both of them and pretend she didn't just get humiliated the night before, she would be able to function normally for the remainder of the trip.

As she thought of the Fellowship, stirs to her left told her the Hobbits were starting to awaken. She heard one of them yawn; it sounded like Pippin, and another hit someone else, who gave out a yelp.

"Sam, that was my side!" she heard Merry groan.

"Sorry," the other said sleepily. There was a pause, then a gasp. "Merry! You're awake!"

His statement drew the attention of all the Hobbits, who gave out cries of joy. Nevada smiled to herself. That, at least, was something to be happy about.

She decided she could pretend to sleep no longer, and opened her eyes with a resigned sigh. Thank the Valar above she shared a canoe with Legolas and Gimli, and that was something she never thought she'd say.

"How are you feeling, Merry?"

Nevada froze in the middle of getting up from her bedroll when Aragorn knelt down three feet away to speak to Merry. He glanced at her, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Nevada's back was stiff and her gaze unreadable. In his eyes, she saw a hint of regret, apology – and then it was gone. Drawing herself up, Nevada broke eye contact and stood up as calmly as she could before walking off.

Aragorn's jaw tightened and he briefly closed his eyes before returning his gaze to a confused Merry. "How are you, Merry?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"I feel better," Merry replied slowly. He didn't understand what just went on, and assumed it had happened while he'd been out. A lot must have gone on. "Rested."

Aragorn gave a genuine smile, although it was a tired one. "I'm glad to hear that, Merry. We're very relieved you're all right."

"We were so worried!" Pippin exclaimed, eyes huge. "You fell out, and we thought you were a goner! Miss Nevada and Legolas saved you!"

Merry's own eyes went wide as Sam and Frodo, faces glowing with smiled, nodded affirmation. "Did they really?"

"Miss Nevada dived in first," Sam explained. "And Legolas followed after. It took them a right long time, but they finally found you and brought you back. You ought to be more careful, Brandybuck!" Sam scolded with a finger. "Hang on to the boat next time."

"I tried, but the rock was huge!" Merry said in defense. "And if I hadn't kept a hand on the packs, they would've flown out."

"Well, it all doesn't matter now, as long as you're all right," Frodo said. He smiled warmly at Merry, who smiled back. It was wonderful to be awake again.

"Master Brandybuck!" A gruff, loud accented voice called out from the camp. Gimli trotted over, looking pleased as can be, and vigorously shook the Hobbit's hand."'Tis wonderful to see you all right! Lad, you gave us quite a scare!"

Merry laughed self-consciously and ran a hand over his curly hair. "I certainly didn't mean to. Who wants to fall into a river?"

Gimli laughed heartily. "Right you are, my lad. But you must be starvin' by now, why don't the lot of you get up and we'll eat?"

Sam shot up quickly. "I'll cook! I still have some herbs left and potatoes – if Legolas or someone could catch some rabbit or squirrel, we could have a nice stew for breakfast and save some of it for lunch."

"That sounds like a plan, Sam," Aragorn remarked, and the Hobbit smiled. Legolas walked into camp at the moment and spotted Merry sitting on the ground. He smiled at him, clearly relieved, and Merry smiled back.

"Thank you for saving me!" Merry called, and Legolas nodded and winked, making Merry grin.

"Legolas, would you mind hunting for breakfast while I start the fire?" Aragorn asked, briefly forgetting the Elf had been privy to last night's conversation, as well.

Legolas stiffened slightly, and everyone could not help but notice the brief tension there. The Elf looked at Aragorn and nodded slowly before grabbing his bow, quiver, and leaving. He walked past Nevada, who watched him pass curiously. She strode past Aragorn with barely a glance, and settled for sitting down and rolling up her bedroll.

Sam hadn't noticed, being busy with breakfast preparations, but the other Hobbits and Gimli had. Merry frowned at Nevada's defensive position and the pensive look on Aragorn's face.

"Did something happen while I was out?" Merry asked Frodo quietly.

Frodo shook his head, just as bewildered at the odd behavior as his cousin. "Not that I'm aware of. They were fine when we went to sleep."

"Perhaps something happened before we woke up this morning," Pippin whispered. "By the way, where's Boromir?"

"I think I saw him by the canoes,"Frodo said. He paused, and then added, "I don't like the argument they had last night."

Pippin readily agreed. "Perhaps why they're upset."

Frodo shook his head. "That wouldn't explain why Nevada and Legolas are upset. They were on Aragorn's side."

Merry followed the conversation, thoroughly confused. "What argument?"

Frodo and Pippin explained it as best they could, but they quieted down when Boromir joined the group once again.

One could cut the tension with a knife. Whatever had gone on, they did not hide it very well. Nevada was pointedly ignoring both Men, and the Men were ignoring each other. Gimli frowned at the three of them, and watched them participate in chores in the complete silence that overcame the camp.

He watched until he could take it no longer. "What is going on here?" Gimli asked, startling a few of people present. "Why is everyone so bloody quiet?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Nevada said after a moment of silence as they stared at him. That apparently was good enough, and they continued what they were doing.

It was not good enough for Gimli.

"What's happened that's gotten you so quiet?" Gimli asked. "What did we miss?" The hobbits nodded their support.

"You missed nothing, Gimli," Aragorn said quietly. "We have simply had a long night and would like to get started back on the river so we can be off it as soon as possible."

"Are we almost done with the river?" Merry asked hopefully.

Aragorn gave him a smile. "We are almost done, yes. I'd say by early evening tomorrow." The Hobbits gave a happy whoop at the prospect.

Gimli wasn't satisfied with Aragorn's half answer, and that left him frustrated. Just as he was pondering to bug Aragorn again, the Elf came walking into camp with five rabbits strung on a line.

Sam smiled with pleasure as Legolas brought them to him and sat down with him."Oh, I can skin them, Mr., um . . . Legolas."

The Elf smiled at the flustered Hobbit. "It's all right, Sam, I would like to help. Sit down, it will get down quicker if we're both working." Pleased, but a little embarrassed, Sam sat down with the ethereal being to skin the rabbits for the stew.

The Elf and Faerie had exchanged a look before he sat down, and Gimli did not miss it. He was determined to find out what went on, and figured he would pry it out of one of them while they were on the River. They couldn't exactly avoid him then.

There was a break in the tension when Merry thanked Nevada for saving him, and she teased him about Hobbits not being able how to swim. He immediately jumped to his family's defense and they launched into an argument that boiled down to just because ones family learned how to swim in rivers, does not mean they qualify to handle rapids. It succeeded in lifting the mood slightly, as well as the added aroma of a good meal cooking in the pot over the fire.

They ate unhurriedly, since most of the packing had been finished before the cooking started, and when the meal was done they made their way towards the canoes.

Aragorn found himself walking behind Nevada, and he stared hard at the back of her head as he thought of saying something or not. He wasn't sure if that would make it worse, but he had to know where she stood right now. Whether they would be able to get along later.

He hurried his pace to get side by side with her, and swallowed before saying quietly, "Nevada, I –"

"I don't want to hear it, "she said just as quietly. "As far as everyone is concerned, this never happened. It's not open for discussion right now."

He blinked, and then became a little angry. As far as he was concerned, it **had** happened, and it needed to be dealt with. Things like that did not get left in the air. "Why?"

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Because I don't want to discuss it." She walked off toward her canoe before he could retort, and left him feeling frustrated and sad.

Nevada wouldn't even open up to tell him she was angry. Oh, she didn't have to say it – he could see it. But she had completely shut him out and turned cool, reserved, and closed. That bothered him more than her anger would, and it left him worrying about their relationship in the future.

He thought a lot about it when they were in the canoe. His mind was half on the river and the Hobbits in front of him, and half on the argument. And when he wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about the route ahead of him and what they had to accomplish in the next few weeks. He could feel time slipping away from them, and they had so much to do before they ran out of it. His gaze dropped down to Frodo as he thought of it. They could never lose sight of what was really important. In realizing that, he also came to the conclusion that Nevada understood it, too.

For that reason, she will make sure we're able to coexist together, he thought, relieved even though it didn't really solve the problem. She knew what was really important, and in the grand scheme of things, their argument was not. For duty, she would put their argument aside until it could be dealt with. Now was not the time. Perhaps, in a way, she meant that when she told him it 'never happened.'

Nevada could see the tension drain away from the Elf's back and knew it was draining from her, as well. This part of the river was quite calming, especially after what they had seen the day before. It was easy to forget ones problems out here, but it was also easy to dwell on them. She resolved to push them out of her head, for she knew she couldn't talk about them with Legolas, anyway. Not with the Dwarf in the boat. She would die before she let him know what was said last night.

"So what were you all pouting about this morning?"

Nevada and Legolas simultaneously closed their eyes and sighed. "It is none of your concern, Gimli," Legolas said calmly.

"How is it not my bloody concern?" Gimli retorted, getting angry at their unwillingness to talk. "Something's obviously happened, and it's caused a rift between the two of you and the two of them. "Their silence told him they didn't expect him to be so observant, which gave him self-satisfaction. "It's not so easy to hide. Even the hobbits noticed it. We have a right to know."

"You know, Gimli, I don't have to tell you a damn thing," Nevada shot back, turning around to glare at him. "I don't owe you shit, let alone an explanation. Suffice it to say that we're not entirely happy with each other right now. I promise you it has **nothing** to do with the Fellowship itself, or with Frodo, or with **you**. Now I suggest that you be quiet or this canoe trip will be a living hell for all of us."

"Do not presume to tell me-"Gimli snarled, but Legolas cut him off before he could continue.

"Gimli, Nevada," he said sternly. "This is not the time to argue. We need to calm down the arguments for Frodo's sake. We are getting close to the end of the trip on the river, and we cannot be quarreling like this. It will distress him. For right now, we need to put our own problems aside and focus on the journey."

The last part seemed aimed at Nevada, and although she resented it, she knew it was true. She recognized the need for them to get along, for wasn't that why she wasn't willing to blow the argument out in the open? She didn't want Frodo and the Hobbits to know they were arguing. It would hurt them, and they'd already lost enough.

Gimli saw the reason in Legolas's statement, as well, and quieted down. The rest of the trip was eventful for the rest of the day, as each person dwelled in his or her own thoughts.

Boromir had apologized to Merry for the accident the day before, to which the Hobbit just brushed off. "Accidents happen, there wasn't anything you can do." Seeing the Hobbit's cheery face made the Man feel a little better about it, since he was obviously all right. Pippin seemed to be back to his old self, and soon the two were laughing and chatting away. Boromir contented himself to listen and try to forget the two people in the other canoes. He couldn't perceive how to fix the problem if none of them were personally speaking to each other, other than orders and small talk. That would get them nowhere. But let them have it their way, he thought as he paddled. Nevada would surely yell at him if he tried to approach her, and he wasn't willing to talk to Aragorn just yet. He just wanted to get off of this river first.

They spent the entire day on the river. No one wanted to break until nightfall, for they wanted to travel as far as they could today so they could relax a bit the next. When night came, they camped once again, and everything was almost back to a sense of normalcy.

Almost. Boromir and Aragorn were able to work functionally together, but words were hardly spoken between them. Nev studiously ignored them both, and was off to the side whetting her dagger against a flat rock. She watched as Legolas watched over and knelt down to join her.

They were silent for a long moment. The Hobbits were asleep, and the only sounds were the faint crackling of the fire and the sound of knife sliding against stone.

Legolas did not mince his words when he spoke. "You have a right to be angry, but I believe our anger with Aragorn was misplaced."

Nevada stiffened and looked at him, although he kept his eyes on his dagger as he sharpened it. "What makes you say that?"

"I have gone over their argument in my head, and realized that most of what Aragorn said was in defense for himself against Boromir's comments. He was trapped by them. I do not believe Aragorn would have said anything to willingly hurt you, regardless of your hearing or not. He has too much integrity for that."

"And Boromir doesn't have any?"

This time Legolas looked up, his gray-blue eyes looking into her skeptical purple ones. "Boromir is not as strong as he once was. The Ring is having a very negative effect on him, and I know you are aware of it."

Nev looked away, but not before Legolas saw the brief flash of anger and hurt. "I have nothing to do with the Ring."

Legolas paused, and then put his knife aside. It was easy to see what she meant. He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "You cannot change how some people feel," he said softly. "Boromir expressed himself in a way that hurt you and was certainly not necessary, and for that I am sorry. He barely gave Aragorn a chance to defend his own views, and I do not believe we can fully hold him against that. I am just as disappointed as you, but it is something we need to get over. There is a greater purpose that you came here to fulfill. Others opinions do not matter just as long as **you** know why you are here."

Nevada stared at him for a long while, letting what he said sink in. He made a good deal of sense to her, and she was thankful for his support – it didn't make her feel so alone. She gave a ghost of a smile, to which Legolas returned. He dropped his hand and both began to whet their knives as if nothing had happened, but the air was certainly more clear.

The next late afternoon, Aragorn began to recognize again the territory they were in. He was familiar with the land they were passing through, and he realized with growing pleasure that they were near a well-known monument. He soon spotted it in the distance, and felt his smile grow. It brought back memories of times past, when he was in the service of Gondor. It felt like ages ago, the things he had done and seen. It felt like another lifetime.

They were nearing territory he was sure he would not step foot in again.

"What's that up ahead?" Sam asked. Curious, Frodo looked over and his eyebrows rose. They watched with growing awe as the two large statues grew taller and taller as they got nearer. They looked absolutely magnificent. The robes the two Men wore looked as if they should be fluttering in the breeze, and they held out their hands as if to ward off all offending evils from entering. Statues they were, but there was pride in their stance, and nobility was apparent.

Boromir saw the sight and couldn't help but grin wide. He was nearing home. Merry and Pippin gave gasps of delight and elatedly talked about and pointed to the statues, but Boromir heard none of it. His mind was at Minas Tirith, and how this same setting sun would gleam against the white of the city of his forefathers.

Legolas, Gimli and Nevada stared at the wonder mutely, before Nevada whistled. "I have to hand it to the Humans," she said. "They really know how to impress."

"Those statues have been there for millennia," Legolas remarked, almost to himself.

"I remember when they looked newer. Less careworn." Indeed, they did look their age, as if they had seen centuries and centuries of wear, but still stood proud. Then Nevada smirked."Gimli, do you remember?"

The Dwarf grumbled under his breath in his native language, and the two Immortals grinned to themselves.

Frodo watched the light in Aragorn's eyes return, and he was extremely grateful for that. The Man seemed to be carrying himself better now, and he looked . . . almost regal, sitting there staring up at the statues with a serene look on his face.

"Frodo," he said. "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old . . . my kind," he murmured.

Frodo had been quiet since Aragorn explained whom the statues were of. That the statue on his left was the one of Isildur. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. The man responsible for the heavy gold thing he carried around his neck. A burden he never dreamed of having. The only reason all of these problems were happening to them and most of the problems in Middle Earth right now was because the statue of the man on his left could not give it up. It disturbed him.

Frodo didn't look back up at the statue until they passed it.

Once they cleared the statues, a thunder in the distance that was getting steadily louder made it known. At first, Frodo had no idea what it could be; there hardly any clouds in the sky. Then he looked on up ahead and saw the great white mist far ahead, and he realized they were heading for a waterfall. He looked over to Aragorn, and was relieved to see him maneuvering their canoe towards the right. The other canoes followed suit, and soon they had beached their canoes for good.

Frodo climbed out of the boat, feeling quite happy that they were no longer on the river, and everyone was doing just the same. As he stepped on the shore and looked at his surroundings, however, he was overcome with a sense of foreboding. Frowning, Frodo dwelled on that thought for a bit, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

He looked over, and that second caught Boromir's eye. The Man looked trouble, and Frodo suddenly had to look away. A growing sense of discomfort had been filling him for days concerning the Man of Gondor, and he worried for what that could mean.

Aragorn breathed deep as he stepped out of the canoe and began to pull it the rest of the way on shore, Legolas and Boromir doing the same. "Shall we start a fire, then?"

"I'll get right on it, Strider," Sam offered, and recruited Frodo to come with him to fetch firewood. The little gardener noticed the look on his friend's face, and it worried him. When they were a safe distance away from everyone else, he asked, "Mister Frodo? What's bothering you?"

The blue-eyed Hobbit spared his friend a glance as they knelt down to pick up fallen tree branches. "I'm not sure, Sam. I think I'm just feeling uneasy the further south we get."

Sam's mood darkened. "Can't say that I blame you. I guess the easy part's over."

They spent another ten minutes or so gathering enough wood, and then carried it back to the temporary campsite. The element of tension still lingered in the air, and when Boromir's eyes met Frodo's once again, he turned his back on him, discomfort filling him once again. Why was he feeling this way?

Legolas took the firewood from them and built a fire, and before long it was burning merrily in the shade of the sun. They enjoyed an early dinner and contented themselves to lounge on logs and the ground. Legolas took a place by an oak tree and glanced out at the water.

Frodo noticed he had been very quiet since they beached their canoes. Perhaps he was as troubled as himself. Nevada didn't look too happy, either. Aragorn was wandering around, putting things away and taking them out of the canoes, and Merry and Pippin were lingering over their food. But he kept going back to Legolas. He was constantly scanning the area around them with an almost . . . worried expression. It was hard to tell, but it was there, in his eyes. Wariness. Seeing the Elf wary set Frodo on edge.

There was so much tension within their camp, the Hobbit found it nearly unbearable. He wanted to go into the woods to clear his thoughts and get away from it. Stealing a glance into the forest, he thought he saw a clearing a bit further back, and decided that would be a good place to think for a while. Silently, he stole off from his log and towards his destination, thinking that no one could have seen him.

Nevada wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared out onto the rushing waters. Something was very off. She could feel it. Today was not going to be as tranquil a day as they were expecting. She knew Legolas could sense it, for they exchanged glances and confirmed that something wasn't right about their location. She wasn't as fine tuned to it as the Elf was, for he seemed to be listening to the very trees for his information, but she certainly felt a tingling up her spine that set off the fine hairs on the back of her neck. She was tempted to say something to Aragorn, but she was hoping Legolas would beat her to it. She wasn't sure if he would take her seriously or not.

Aragorn strode up, carrying the lack pack from his canoe, and informed everyone, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats, and continue on foot." He paused, took in a breath, and added, "We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes?" Aragorn stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the Dwarf. "Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks!" Pippin blinked and stared at Gimli incredulously. "And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Pippin looked worriedly at Aragorn.

"That is our road," Aragorn said calmly. "I suggest should take some rest, and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli sputtered as Nevada laughed helplessly. "Recover my . . .!"

Legolas was oblivious to the joke. His worry was increasing. The trees had been whuispering a warning for some time, and all of his instincts told him they should not be here. Not at this time. They needed to leave before whatever threat he was sensing arrived.

When Aragorn passed him, Legolas stepped forward. Aragorn looked at him warily, and the Elf shook his head as if to dispel any previous bad feeling for the task at hand. "We should leave now," he said softly, seriously.

Aragorn did not hesitate. "No."

Legolas blinked. Did the Man have no sense of the danger they could be facing?

"Orcs patrol the eastern shore," Aragorn said in his defense. "We must wait for the cover of darkness."

Legolas shook his head slightly, knowing full well the problem did not lie over there. He turned to look into the forest once again, hearing the impending whispers on the wind that told him all was not well. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me," he murmured. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." He looked at Aragorn and emphasized, "I can feel it."

Aragorn looked Legolas in the eyes, seeing the seriousness in his gaze. They both turned to scan the forest, and Aragorn could not deny that the forest was unnaturally quiet for early evening. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Nev walk up and frowned when he saw the same worried look on her face.

"Do you sense something, as well?" he asked quietly.

Nevada nodded, worrying her bottom lip as she glanced at Legolas and then towards the trees. Aragorn grew concerned as he noted that neither of them seemed concerned at all about the eastern shore, where they knew Orcs lurked; they were intent on watching the trees behind them.

"It kills me that I do not know what it is, but I know it's there," Nevada commented, her voice tight with apprehension. "Everything seems to be holding its breath."

"The calm before the storm," Legolas murmured, almost to himself. Aragorn looked from one to another, knowing he could stay ignorant no longer. If both of them were so clearly agitated, he knew something had to be amiss. He started to think of how he could get them out of there prematurely. He knew he could not take them to the eastern shore, but he also knew the danger lurked in the forest behind them. It was a lose-lose situation.

"I believe right now we must all stay together," Aragorn murmured to the two of them. "No one is to stray."

Gimli was still stinging over Aragorn's offhanded comment earlier. "Recover strength," he grumbled to himself. He gestured towards Pippin, saying, "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Merry watched him pouting with amusement, and then stood up to stretch. As he looked around, he noticed someone missing.

Frowning, Merry looked all around him and then over to where Sam was. "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn, Legolas and Nevada turned to stare at Merry. Everyone stood up in alarm when they discovered he wasn't in camp, and Aragorn could not help but notice that one other person was missing. And his heart froze in his chest.

Boromir was gone.

It was his chance. His chance, and he was not going to miss it. Frodo was alone, and easily persuaded. He could talk to him, talk him into giving it to him. They were so close to Gondor – so close, all he needed to do was get it.

Boromir concluded that he didn't even need to tell the others. He could just head home when he had it, and come for them later. He had to get it to his father, show him the power they had and they could use it! All of their troubles would be gone!

It didn't take him long to find Frodo. The young Hobbit was climbing old, moss covered stone steps to what was once a dais. Boromir's heart began to pound as he drew closer, following the Hobbit until he was close enough to speak. He could not mess this up – he could not. His people depended on him to help them, and he now realized this was the only way to do it.

Boromir had been gathering wood he walked, to make it look like he was doing something, and when he felt he had enough to not look suspicious, he finally approached.

"None of us should wander alone," he said, and Frodo abruptly stopped walking and look up at him, his expression guarded. That could not be good, but Boromir pressed on. "You least of all. So much depends on you." Still, the young Hobbit said nothing, only watched him with large, wary blue eyes.

Alarm was filling up the Hobbit's mind as he watched Boromir's casual stance that was not casual at all. There was something off about the Man right now. He seemed . . . different. More high strung, and yet less than usual. What did he want?

You know what he wants, something inside him whispered. And it's around your neck. Frodo looked away from Boromir, fear suddenly filling him. He wouldn't, would he?

Frodo recalled a conversation he had with Gandalf before they reached the gates of Moria as he watched the odd look in Boromir's eyes, and the wizard's words: 'Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within.'

"Frodo?"

He looked up and at Boromir again. I mustn't give in to him, Frodo thought fiercely. He knows not what he is doing.

"I know why you seek solitude," the Man continued. Oh, do you, Frodo thought suspiciously. "You suffer. I see it, day by day." If only you knew, Frodo thought sadly. But you have no idea. "Be sure that you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."

The Hobbit's eyes narrowed, and he recalled the argument the night before when Merry was unconscious. "I know what you would say . . . and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning?" Boromir repeated, and drew closer. Frodo drew backwards, trying to keep some distance between himself and the much larger Human. "Against what?" The Man shook his head and followed Frodo as he backed into the clearing. "They are all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have . . . Don't you see? It's madness!"

"There is no other way!" Frodo said firmly.

Boromir's jaw tightened as anger boiled through him. Damn the Hobbit for his unwillingness to see! "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" he said intensely, and threw the wood down in anger. Frodo took another step back and watched the Man for any signs that he should run. He suddenly wanted Aragorn, or Legolas, or Sam with him. He didn't want to be alone when Boromir was obviously losing his mind.

The Man swallowed and held out his hand pleading. "If you would but lend me the Ring –"

"No," Frodo immediately denied, and then took a few more steps back for good measure.

Boromir's breathing grew quicker. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself," Frodo said adamantly.

The Man's eyes narrowed, and blind anger and desperation ran through him against the Hobbit. This smug Hobbit who thought he had authority over one such as himself because he held the Ring in his position. "What chance do you think you have?" he hissed. "They will find you. They will **take** the Ring! And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo shook his head against the words and turned to walk away. He needed to leave from Boromir, and find Aragorn before something happened. He liked Boromir, and he worried for him, but he was also becoming afraid of him.

He heard footsteps behind him, and panic filled his mind. "Fool!" Boromir raged behind him, and Frodo looked back in horror as the Man started to run after him. "It is not yours save by happenstance!" Frodo started to run, his heart pounding in his chest as he fled in an effort to get as far away from the half crazed Man as possible. Boromir's voice shouted gratingly behind him and he wanted to cover his ears against it.

"It could have been mine!" Frodo wasn't fast enough. With a yell, he felt Boromir grab a handful of his cloak and drag him down. "It should have been mine!" Frodo's mind went wild with panic as Boromir's hand pulled and grabbed for the Ring. "Give it to me!"

"NO!" Frodo screamed.

"Give it!"

"No!" Whether it was blind luck or not, Frodo found the chain and the Ring before Boromir did and, nearly weeping with relief, put it on.

And disappeared.


	29. Something Wicked

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's been a LONG time, hasn't it? We won't go into why we haven't updated in so long because that would take a lot of explaining, so we'll just apologize profusely for the wait. Thank you all for your reviews, we appreciate them, and we hope that you continue to enjoy the story as we've enjoyed writing it.

Keep holding on

When my brain's ticking like a bomb

Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me…

Sing along, mockingbird, you don't affect me

Wait, I'm coming undone

Unlaced, I'm coming undone, too late

Please strike

Make it quick now

I'm trying to hold it together

Looks like I'm not getting better

'Coming Undone' by Korn

Chapter 29

For a long moment, all Boromir could do was stare at the space beneath him that should have contained a small body. The thick blankets of leaves were dented where a body should have been, and more leaves were disturbed and rustled into the air to let him know the hobbit was moving.

His throat tightened with rage. Frodo was leaving – fleeing with the Ring. Taking it far away from him, no doubt. He understood now. Frodo had gotten up and left earlier with plans to leave them. He knew how valuable the Ring was to them, he understood that it could aide his people, but he cared not. Frodo was the twisted one, not he. Carrying the Ring all this way did something to Frodo's mind, and now he would take it to their enemy. Boromir could feel the truth of that down in his bones. He directed his speech in the direction he thought Frodo had gone in. "I see your mind! You would take the Ring to Sauron!" His voice echoed dimly in the deceptively silent forest, but he knew the Hobbit was still there. Listening. "You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you!" he screamed, spittle spraying the air in his anger. "Curse all you Halflings!"

Boromir struggled to his feet and prepared to run in the direction he was sure Frodo went in. He tripped however, although he did not know what he could have tripped over. It suddenly felt as if his feet gave way under him. He felt weightless for a brief moment, and suddenly the ground was there, leaves scratching his palms and dirt hitting his knees. He heard the sound of feet moving through the brush. Frodo.

_Frodo_.

Boromir didn't move from the ground, and only listened to the sound of his own harsh breathing. Where was Frodo? He looked around the silent forest as if seeing it for the first time, and how did he get on the ground again?

There had been a veil over his mind, like a thin wool cloth turning his world grey. It was clear now, and left confusion. Why had he tried to do that? Why had he felt the need the Ring so badly? He _knew_ it was evil.

He recalled the horror in Frodo's blue eyes at his words, and instant guilt and regret flooded the Man. He felt like a beast.

"Frodo?" he called out. His voice sounded small against the large forest. He strengthened it. "Frodo?"

The forest was still. He couldn't be gone. Boromir had to speak to him. He hadn't meant those awful words. What was wrong with him? Was his mind so befuddled and blinded that he would willingly threaten Frodo, and in doing so, threaten the whole Fellowship's trust?

"What have I done?" Horror washed through him, and a sob he could not contain shook his chest. "Frodo, I'm sorry!" he yelled hoarsely.

The remaining Hobbits were told to stay at the campsite, near the water. Legolas prayed they did as they were told; however, he couldn't be certain if any place was safe at the moment.

The forest was deadly quiet, and it unnerved him. It felt as if the trees and animals were holding their breath, waiting for something climactic to occur. The trees were still with fear that tickled the back of Legolas' neck. He knew danger lurked nearby.

Nevada did not need Legolas's communion with the trees to understand that the possibility of battle was very close. She didn't dare call out Frodo's name at this point. Rather, she relied on the Hobbit's heavy footsteps to indicate where he was. So far, she was hearing nothing but Gimli's, no matter how still she stood. She began walking again, the feeling of danger growing higher until she found herself breathing shallowly through her mouth, her right hand clutching the hilt of her sword.

She turned her head to look at Legolas, yards away. He was scanning the trees and rocks, and turned when he felt her eyes on him. He shook his head. Gimli was further behind her, taking slower steps, mindful of his heavy footfall. His axe was already clasped in his hands, and he seemed content to let Nevada and Legolas do most of the searching.

Nevada was feeling too paranoid to be irritated with him. If she did not know any better, she would have sworn that terrible something was so close, it could be breathing down her neck –

_Snap!_

Three heads jerked to the right, and in the near distance they could make out the shapes of large dark forms making their way in the general direction of the Dwarf, Faerie, and Elf.

Legolas strode up next to Nevada, his bow in his hand and an arrow already loosely fit. "They haven't spotted us yet," he breathed in her ear. "Get ready."

"What are Orcs doing out in the daylight?" Nevada whispered back. A chill went down her spine at the very thought of her enemies no longer seeing daylight as a weakness, but able to walk in the sunlight and fight at all times of the day.

"They look too large to be Orcs," Gimli observed. His grip on the axe's staff tightened.

Legolas shook his head in agreement. "They are not Orcs. Although I am not sure what they are." The forms drew closer, and the Immortal's eyes could make out white face paint on the faces of their enemy – hand prints.

Their skin looked leathery, tough; arms bulged with muscles most Orcs lacked. Orcs were generally built slighter than this; these resembled unnaturally large men, with long stringy dark hair and bull-like faces.

Legolas looked some of them over from head to toe, assessing their armor, where it left them vulnerable, and where would be a waste to shoot. The armor about their throats looked particularly weak. As they loomed closer, so much larger in stature than anything Legolas had ever fought, he felt a quick snake of apprehension slide down his spine before he steeled himself for battle. They were not Immortal, he told himself; they could be killed, just as Orcs could. He would kill them all before they reached the Hobbits.

"Behind the trees."

Nevada almost jumped at Legolas's quiet command. She wanted to snap that she knew what to do in a situation like this; in fact, it would have made more sense to go up into the trees, but they couldn't leave Gimli. The monsters were too close to make any last minute decisions concerning that type of movement. They'd wasted enough precious time as it was gawking at the new breed of evil. Legolas took behind a large oak to Nevada's left, and she slid behind a similar oak to her left. Gimli took behind another tree and crouched down low, his fingers curled tightly around the staff he was prepared to swing at any moment.

Nevada didn't pull out her sword. The Elf had the right idea – these bastards were too large, many of them needed to be taken out by arrows first. As they drew closer, however, she started to see just how large they were.

They were chanting something. Marching in lines of two, and every once in a while she could hear them snarl, sounding for all they were like mightily pissed off wild boar.

Nevada felt fear of her enemy for the first time since the Balrog.

They were huge. At least a foot taller than she, and outweighed her by at least eighty pounds. There were dozens of them. Normally this wouldn't bother her, but it did. She had never seen anything like them before, and they were walking around in daylight like they had the right to be there.

They were a few dozen yards away when one of the beasts in the front stopped his slow jog. He spoke to the others, but Nevada couldn't quite catch what was said, since he spoke rapidly, his voice guttural. He motioned for some to follow him, and about half of the dozens upon dozens followed him further ahead while others stayed.

The group that stayed followed one larger beast, who ushered them in their direction, and about halfway across the small clearing before the trees started growing, the large beast stopped.

He turned his head left, then right, looking as if he were sniffing the air.

_Can he smell us?_ Nevada thought, mildly horrified by the idea.

Abruptly, the monster threw his head back and let out a deafening, animalistic roar that his companions imitated moments later.

"Holy shit," Nevada breathed, eyes widening. "Oh shit. _Shit_." They were going to eat her alive.

_Stop it_, she scolded herself. _They're beasts that can be killed, they're just larger and much more frightening looking than you're used to. That's no reason to feel like running in the other direction. Get over it._ Her body gave one hard shudder.

Legolas looked at Nevada, and waited for her to look back and nod. She did, but he could tell she was frightened. Her pupils had contracted to small pinpoints, but she held her ground. Legolas knew once the fighting started, she would feel more confident. Gimli shifted to be ready to spring up, and Nevada pulled her bow and an arrow out. She notched it at the same time Legolas did, their muscles tense in preparation of letting the arrows fly, ready to coil back for another arrow the second after the first was released.

The beasts were yards away, and they couldn't wait any longer.

Nevada aimed for the larger one in the front. She let the arrow fly, and the beast jerked back with a feathered arrow sticking out of the hollow in his throat. A split second later, one hit him in the middle of the forehead, and he dropped like a stone.

His companions did not hesitate. With a deafening roar, they brandished their weapons – rusted curved swords, daggers, bow and arrows, and charged.

Nevada's mind shut down on anything but the task before her, and let loose arrow after arrow into the thick of the monsters. Legolas' mingled with hers, and five or six of them went down under their rain of arrows. Gimli charged from behind his tree with a roar, too soon – Legolas had hoped he would wait until he and Nevada ran out of arrows. Swallowing a curse, he followed the Dwarf out in the open for his own protection, waving Nevada back.

_Like hell_. She fired three more arrows, found her supply already low, and decided to be done with that. They were coming in far too close, anyway. She put the bow away in favor of her sword, and stepped out into the clearing.

She was immediately spotted by the beasts, and three came charging in her direction.

"That's hardly fair, is it?" she called out to them, expecting no response. They drew out their weapons, and Nevada's mind worked quickly on how to get out of this alive and bring them down while she was at it. The first giant came at her, and she ducked low when his curved sword arced through the air. She heard it whistle near her skin, and, not giving him a moment to bring the sword back up, slammed the handle of her own sword into the wrist holding the curved blade.

His fist opened, and the sword flew out of it. He let out a roar that Nev thought would surely deafen her. She twisted her wrist, and her blade arced into the air at the same time she bent her knees in preparation to jump. She directed her sword towards the beast in front of her, but instead of sticking him with it, she leapt into the air. Nevada turned her body and kicked her left leg out, the ball of her foot connecting forcefully with his side. It was enough to drive him back, and as her body turned with the kick, she brought her sword down to the monster behind her.

He brought his sword up to meet her own, and the blades connected with a loud metal crash. Nevada bit back a gasp as sharp pain reverberated up her arm from the force of the connection. She gritted her teeth against the growing numbness in her arm and grabbed for the dagger in her belt. She swung it towards his face, taking him by surprise. The blade cut deep into his cheek, and she pulled her sword away and backed off to have enough room to kick him in the face. She landed a nice roundhouse kick, but she didn't anticipate him catching her foot with his hand.

It threw her off balance, and Nevada found herself stumbling back onto the ground. She gained her balance in time to get swiped across the face by the beast's large hand.

Pain exploded in Nevada's jaw and cheek bone, and she managed to catch herself on her hands and knees before she fell on the ground again. "Shit!" Her face felt like it was on fire. She could hear him behind her, and Nevada twisted and lashed out. She grabbed his leather boot and gave a vicious tug. The monster toppled and fell to the ground, and Nevada scrambled on top of him and brought a fist down to his face. She connected with his nose, and Nevada tried to ignore the fact that it felt like hitting a brick wall and she might've broken her hand doing it.

Black blood spurted from his face, and with a roar his hand came up and groped for her neck. No, I don't think so, Nevada thought, and reared her head back and gripped her knife in one hand. She brought it down swiftly, aiming for the thin line of dark skin showing between plates of leather and armor. The blade almost connected when his hand shot up and wrapped around hers and the dagger. She stared incredulously at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she cried. "Why won't you die?"

"Nevada!" she heard Legolas call, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him fighting his way over to her.

"No!" she yelled back, and when he tried to get up, she locked her legs and applied all her weight down. "I'm fine, this one's going to die, keep fighting!"

She turned her attention back to the beast, now hell bent on destroying it. Nevada tried to pull her hand away from his, but he kept a grip on it and grinned hideously at her. She was getting a little frantic on how hard it was to kill this thing.

Nevada tried cracking it in the head with her sword, and when that didn't work she decided to go for his jugular. She brought her sword back so the tip was near his neck just as she felt something slam into her back.

Nevada let loose a stream of curses as she abandoned the one below her in favor of killing the one behind her. It was a little easier because she was faster and much more angry. His sword strokes became defensive as she ruthlessly ignored the growing pain in her sword arm and attacked. Nevada slipped past his defense and her sword sank into the patch of skin near his underarm. When he went down, she thrust her sword down, cutting through leather and tearing open an artery. Nevada left that one for dead and turned her attention back to the bastard that had given her so much trouble.

Only to find it dead with a broad sword through his heart. Startled, Nevada stared as Aragorn pulled his sword back out.

"Why do I always have to save you?" Aragorn asked, giving her a grin.

Nevada gaped at him for a second longer before launching into a tirade he only half understood about the size of the 'overgrown monkeys with hands the size of Gimli's head' and how she'd been 'trying to kill that bastard for ten minutes and I would have finished him' and the rest was unclear because it was in her native language and shortly after addressed to the beasts they began fighting again. Aragorn found he liked it much better when she was fighting and delivering insults rather than on the ground and fighting for her life like he had watched earlier and he couldn't get to her in time. She seemed to be getting the hang of fighting the intimidating monsters, however.

Legolas was having a little more luck. He had figured out quickly that there was less coverage of armor near their necks and in the flesh underneath their arms, and was doing his best to bring as many down as he could. One had caught him unawares and he was now sporting a deep cut along his hairline, and he had rewarded that monster with a long knife to the throat. Every so often he kept an eye out for Nevada, who was finally getting back to her feet and wrecking havoc on a few of them herself, and also and eye out for Gimli. The Dwarf was adapting surprisingly well to the new breed of Orcs; Legolas had never seen Gimli use his axe with such ferocity. He had sent a few heads rolling in the past fifteen minutes, and the Elf couldn't help but feel a little pride for the Dwarf.

He was extremely grateful when Aragorn showed up. That meant that he had either found Frodo and tucked him away somewhere safe, or he didn't find him. If Aragorn could not find Frodo, then neither could the monsters. It was unthinkable that they would have better luck finding him versus the hunter he knew.

One of the beasts snuck up behind Legolas, but he heard the footfalls and spun around, long knives twirling to meet his sword. The Elf worked the beast backwards and finally managed to knock away his sword. Legolas went in for the kill, and as the body fell, he heard it.

The horn of Gondor.

The battlefield had cleared some due to the dead bodies littering the ground, and from across it Nevada paused and met his puzzled gaze with one of her own. Aragorn's head had turned sharply towards the direction of the horn.

Gimli lobbed off the head of another beast, and once it was clear he was alone for the time being, he looked over to Legolas, uncertain of whether that was a friendly calling or not.

"The horn of Gondor," Legolas supplied, and Gimli nodded. "Boromir!"

The four took off for the direction the horn was coming from.

The world became hellish the moment Frodo slipped on the Ring. What was once the forest around him became a desolate landscape, the once sunny area turning gray with shadows everywhere he looked. Screaming winds tore at his clothes and blew through his hair, making it hard to see as the wind made his eyes tear and sting.

He had to get away from Boromir.

Praying he was going in a direction that might lead him back to camp, Frodo ran through the torn and gray forest, fighting against the strong winds that blew from every direction, that seemed to have no purpose other than to hinder him.

Through the winds and the dying trees, Frodo saw a large, crumbling stone structure looming closer as he ran. That would have to do. As he made his way towards it, hid behind it, he became aware of a voice that was carried on the winds around him.

He knew that horrible voice.

_No!_ He screamed silently. _Leave me alone! Go away!_

The deep timbre of the voice was suddenly closer, as if whoever was speaking was right in his ear, and Frodo jerked back. The landscape in front of him changed, and Frodo was no longer looking at gray trees and crumbling stone. The landscape in front of him disappeared, and in its place was a much darker area than he could ever imagine.

The light turned to black, and all he could see was a looming, dark tower that soared into the air. The never-endings winds grew stronger, and Frodo gripped the stone in front of him tightly. He watched as the top of the tower came into view, and on top rested –

Frodo cried out in horror and stumbled back. The huge, flaming eye that seemed to stare into his soul was right there, _right there_ in front of him. That voice was in his head, coming from that wicked eye, and Frodo's heart thundered in his chest. Scrambling for the Ring on his finger, Frodo gave it a sharp tug, and then it was in his hand.

Light flooded his vision, and with a short cry, he realized he was falling.

He landed on the ground on his back, and his breath whooshed out with the impact. He stared up at the green trees and blue sky. _He's gone_, he thought thankfully. _And I'm never putting that Ring on again. Ever._

Frodo sat up and shakily put the Ring and the necklace back around his neck. He never felt more grateful to feel the cool dirt under him and the sun over his hair and face. And Boromir was nowhere in sight. He would find camp again, but it occurred to him that if Boromir was not himself, what of the others?

Who could he trust now?

With a sinking feeling, he realized that the best course of action now would be to continue on alone. His friends would be so much safer that way. He had a hard journey ahead of him, and he didn't want anything to happen to Sam, Merry, or Pippin. And as much as he was grateful for Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Nevada, he just wasn't sure if he could trust them now. They may not be able to help themselves.

_So that's it_, Frodo thought despairingly. _It's just me now._

"Frodo?"

Frodo looked up, startled. Aragorn walked towards him. It hurt Frodo to take a step back from once trusting the ranger to now looking upon him with suspicion.

"It has taken Boromir."

Aragorn couldn't say that he was surprised. "Where is the Ring?" He started towards Frodo to make sure he was all right, but Frodo nearly stumbled in backing away from him.

"Stay away!" Fear climbed back into Frodo's heart. He did not want to put the Ring on again, but he knew he wouldn't be able to evade Aragorn if he tried to take it from him.

Puzzled, Aragorn stopped and stared at him. "Frodo?" The Hobbit looked at him with fear in his bright blue eyes, and suddenly Aragorn understood. Frodo was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself either, and would try to take the Ring from him. The man shook his head. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. He put the Ring in his hand again, cupped it there. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn stepped forward so he was in front of Frodo. Hesitated. He stared at the golden Ring in the small palm, and felt a whispering tug at the back of his mind. Calling his name. _Take it. It would bring so much. You could end this war with that much power._ Aragorn listened to the voice that was not his own in his head, and for a brief moment, it made sense to take the Ring. Use it to stop this war. But then he looked at Frodo's wide, fearful eyes, and remembered why they had to destroy this Ring. Why it was evil. With a bit of struggle, he firmly shut the voice away. It was not his voice – he would not listen to it. No matter how hard it was.

Kneeling down in front of Frodo, Aragorn implored the Hobbit with his own eyes. _I will not betray you_, he said silently. He understood what Frodo needed to do, if he could not trust members of the Fellowship any longer. He reached out and placed his larger hand on the Hobbit's smaller one, and curled Frodo's fingers in to hold the Ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end." Aragorn felt the grief of a friend letting the other go to whatever dangers lay out there. He did not feel right that Frodo should go alone, but he knew it had to be. This task was Frodo's; no one else's. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

Frodo looked into Aragorn's blue eyes and felt relief wash through him. "I know. Take care of the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn went to nod, and looked down. An intense blue glowed emanated from Frodo's scabbard. Alarmed, Frodo stood up and drew his own sword. "Go, Frodo!"

Frodo looked down and, horrified, saw that his sword was glowing.

"Run!" Aragorn gave the Hobbit a push in the opposite direction of where he could hear the Orcs moving in. "Run!"

Frodo ran, but not before looking back and seeing the large, dark creatures making their way towards Aragorn. _Please, let Aragorn win this fight. Let him be okay and stay alive._ The Hobbit ran as fast as his legs would carry him, down the hill and deep into the forest where he could hear more of the beasts roaming around.

He narrowly dodged some of them be hiding behind trees when they came running near him, and finally he came to a large oak that had a good deal of brush in front of it that would hide him. He slid behind that, and crouched there to catch his breath and slow down his thundering heart.

Noises to his left, leaves and twigs under someone else's foot caused his heart to clamber in his chest again, and when he turned to look, he nearly collapsed with relief.

Merry and Pippin were hiding behind the tree across from him.

Pippin saw Frodo and, excited to find his friend, motioned for him to come over. "Here, Frodo, hide here!"

Feeling that despair climb into his heart again, Frodo shook his head silently.

Pippin tilted his head curiously. "What's he doing?"

Merry stared hard at Frodo, and Frodo looked back, his eyes imploring. It took him a long moment, but Merry finally understood. "He's leaving." _Why, Frodo?_

Pippin, horrified at the prospect of Frodo continuing on by himself, did the first thing that came in mind. He leaped out of the bush and towards his friend. "No, Frodo!"

"Pippin!" Merry hissed, and then left with no choice, crawled out of the bush to follow his cousin. Dozens of footsteps to their right made them both look over, and their eyes widened at the sight of the giant Orcs running in their direction. Merry looked down to where Frodo was still hiding. He would never get a chance to continue this mission if he died here.

_Be careful, Frodo_, Merry willed silently. And then, praying that he and Pippin would get out of this alive, waved his arms above his head. "Hey! Hey! Over here! This way!"

The beasts changed their direction and began running straight towards Merry and Pippin. Merry pulled on Pippin's shirt sleeve and they took off, running headlong into the forest with the large Orcs not far behind. They ran past Frodo, completely missing him in the brush.

"It's working!" Pippin gasped out.

"I know it's working, run!" Merry said. Once again, the Hobbit cursed his smaller stature and inability to run fast enough to stay out of harm's way.

The two hurdled down slopes and through trees, feeling the Orcs practically breathing down their necks. They ran straight into a clearing, where even more of the beasts gathered. _We're going to die_, Merry thought in dismay. _There's just too many of them._

The beasts in front of them, however, seemed preoccupied. They were fighting someone. Merry couldn't quite see who, until two of the monsters were cut down by someone's sword.

Boromir!

The man spotted the two Hobbits as they came careening into the clearing, and his task of protecting his own being turned into protecting three. He fought his way towards them.

"We need to hide, Merry!" Pippin said desperately.

Merry wanted to help Boromir, but he looked as Pippin's terrified face and decided they would be more help to Boromir if the man didn't have to worry about them. "Come on." He led Pippin to some shrubbery, and they darted behind it. Hoping that would be enough, they both crouched and watched Boromir fight, prepared to run out and aide him if he needed it.

Boromir breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they hid, and turned his attention back to fighting the beasts that had surprised him earlier after Frodo left. So many of them came, and they were enormous. Never had he fought against Orcs so large, and in the daylight! It was to his advantage that over half of them were not superb fighters, and he was easily able to subdue them, but quite a few were skilled, as well.

He was becoming quickly outnumbered. There were simply too many of them. He spun and his sword sunk into one of the beast's shoulder, burying deep and accompanied by the beast's roar of pain. Boromir jerked it out, spun around, and stabbed another in the chest. His arm was growing tired from the constant fighting, but he would certainly die if he stopped.

He became aware of the slight weight against his hip and looked down, remembering the horn of Gondor. Relieved, he continued fending them off as his left hand grabbed for his horn. If he only had some aide, he would be able to defeat them and the Hobbits would be safe. After his betrayal, that was the least he could do.

Boromir waited until there was a lull in the beasts around him to bring the horn to his lips and blow with all his might. The mighty, deep sound of the horn echoed throughout the forest. He was aware that by making such a sound, he would attract even more of the beasts to him, but he would so attract his comrades. The positive outweighed the negative in this aspect.

He blew it twice more before putting it down and continuing to fight. He was heartened by the amount of the dead that lay at his feet. He could hold out until his comrades came. Boromir whirled around to meet the blade of another Orc, side stepping another, and brought down his sword –

Pain slammed into his chest, so fierce that he could barely gasp in a breath. His entire body jerked backward, but somehow he was able to stay on his feet. His visions went black for a long moment, and then slowly cleared so he could see the clearing in front of him and the Orcs yards away. He could hear the horrified cries of the Hobbits in the brush.

The pain was obscene, his chest on fire, and when Boromir chanced a look down, he saw why.

A large arrow appeared to grow out of his chest. Stunned with this development, all Boromir could do was stare at it in amazement as sharp pains emanated from it. He wasn't positive that this was a mortal wound, and as other noises penetrated his hearing – bellows from beast's now only feet away – he realized that he had to keep fighting.

Boromir gritted his teeth against the pain, and with a yell, brought his sword up to meet the blows raining down on him. He managed to kill two of them and, feeling triumphant, he brought down a third. _They will not kill me so easily_.

Hot, searing pain hit him again, and this time it brought Boromir to his knees. He gasped out air, staring as a second arrow joined the first a few inches below it. What was this? Who was the shooter? Boromir looked up, and saw him.

This Orc towered over the rest. The massive beast stood at the top of the hill, grinning at Boromir, and notched another arrow from the large wooden bow.

There was no way that Boromir was going to sit there and take that arrow. Fighting past the horrible pain, Boromir picked up his sword in his weakening arm and, with a battle yell, continued to fight on his knees. Every time an Orc sword connect with his, hot needles shot up his arm, and with every jerk of his body pain coursed through it. Yet he still kept fighting.

His body jerked back with the impact of the third arrow, and this time Boromir could not lift up his sword. It was becoming hard to draw in a breath, so he breathed in with short, wheezing gasps. He still clutched his sword even though it had fallen to the ground.

Merry and Pippin could not believe their eyes. Boromir looked disoriented, in pain, and three large arrows protruded from his chest. _He's going to die_, Merry thought, and the thought of it made tears sting his eyes and sorrow squeeze his chest. _Those bastards_, Merry thought fiercely. _How can they get away with killing like this?_

He couldn't just stand by and watch that monstrous Orc kill Boromir.

Merry screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the tears threatening to spill over, and reached down to pull out his sword. Pippin looked over at Merry, his grief-stricken expression matching his own, and Merry's urge to fight for Boromir caught on. Pippin let out a yell for all he was worth, and drew his own sword.

The two Hobbits ran towards Boromir, swords brandished, prepared to fight for the dying man. They weren't prepared, however, for how large and powerful these new Orcs were. Before they could use their swords, two Orcs grabbed the Hobbits up by the waist. Merry cried out in surprise as he felt himself being lifted in the air, panicked now that he wasn't on his feet. He met Pippin's terrified expression, and began to pound as hard as he could on the Orc's back. The beast all but ignored him, and continued to jog away from Boromir with Merry in his arms.

"Boromir!" Pippin yelled, arms reaching out for the Man who was rapidly becoming further away from them. All the wounded Man could do was watch in despair as the two Hobbits were taken away.

Boromir could hear the running footsteps of the beasts carrying the Hobbits away, as well as all of the other Orcs. He was confused as to why they would suddenly leave, but then recalled the words of one of them earlier – their only task had been to find a Hobbit. They found two, so their mission was complete.

And it was all his fault.

_I'm so sorry_, he thought, grieving for them. _I'm sorry I let you down. All of you._

Boromir struggled to gain another breath, his eyes staring unseeing at the forest floor. One last set of footsteps walked toward him, and he no longer cared whose it was. He looked up, nonetheless.

The bastard who shot him three times stood there, impossibly tall. He grinned at Boromir once again, and then notched an arrow to his large bow. The wood creaked loudly as the Orc drew the arrow back, the wood on the bow straining as the cord stretched. It was pointed at his face. Boromir prayed for the Hobbits, for his people, and for himself.

It was to Boromir's complete surprise that the beast was knocked aside by a dark blur; a dark blur that became Aragorn. Boromir had forgotten that he summoned them with horn of Gondor. Numbly, the Man watched Aragorn fend off the monster who would have taken his life, and for once felt grateful for the Ranger.

Aragorn had no time to be surprised by the condition Boromir was in. He registered the shock of the three arrows in his chest, and then pushed it aside as he fought.

The beast's notched arrow flew harmlessly away from the bow to the ground and, enraged, he roared at Aragorn and leapt at him. Their swords clashed, and with a ferocity that stunned Aragorn, the beast gave him a shove that threw off Aragorn's momentum. He stumbled back hard into a tree, and before he could react, the larger opponent threw what Aragorn assumed was a shield at him. Bracing himself for impact, Aragorn was mildly surprised when the shield imbedded itself into the trunk around his neck, encasing his neck close to the trunk of the tree.

Aragorn lifted his hands and pushed at the shield to jar it from the trunk, his efforts growing more frantic as the beast charged towards him, lips peeled back to reveal sharpened, yellowed teeth. Aragorn was finally able to loosen the shield from the trunk enough to slide his head under it. Not a second later, the sword was imbedded into the trunk.

Free of the shield, Aragorn balled his right hand into a fist and drove it into the monster's stomach, driving him back a few feet. It didn't deter him for long, however, for Aragorn felt a larger hand grasp the cloth of his shirt, and Aragorn was thrown to the ground. The breath left his lungs, and he watched as his opponent raised his sword high to bring down on Aragorn. He rolled out of the way just in time, and viciously kicked out with his leg to catch the beast off guard. Aragorn reached for the dagger at his side, brought it out and up in an arch, and stabbed the beast in the upper thigh.

His opponent bellowed in pain, grasping his thigh, and then alternating his grip to bring a fist swiftly down on the side of Aragorn's face. Pain exploded in Aragorn's head, and he rolled to get out of the way, but his opponent grabbed his shirt first. He found himself hauled up to his knees, and without warning, the beast bashed his head with Aragorn's.

Suddenly getting hit in the face didn't hurt nearly as much, Aragorn thought, slightly dazed from the pain. He needed to think of something now, or he wasn't sure if he would come out of this fight alive. The beast still had a grip on his shirt, and he used that to his advantage by throwing Aragorn to the ground. The man felt himself go airborne briefly before colliding painfully with the dirt. He got on his knees, and out of he corner of his eye saw the beast rip out the man's dagger from his thigh with a snarl.

Breathing heavily, blood coming out of his nose and probably a dozen more places on his body, Aragorn watched the beast watch him while he licked his own blood off of Aragorn's dagger. Fighting off nausea, Aragorn grabbed his sword. When the beast hurled his own knife at hi, Aragorn brought up his sword to deflect it, sending it careening to the ground with a clang.

Aragorn's opponent picked up his own sword, and as he charged forward, Aragorn forced himself to get to his feet. He met the other sword with his own, and the two parried back and forth furiously before Aragorn saw an opening. He brought his sword down swiftly onto the beast's arm, and the momentum took the arm clean off. Aragorn changed direction, and thrust his sword forward, this time towards the beast's chest. Buried deep, the beast nonetheless did not flinch, and instead grasped the sword, pulling it deeper into him to get closer to Aragorn. He roared in the man's face, and instead of being intimidated, Aragorn felt fury wash over him. He pulled his sword out of the beast, and brought it as hard as he could in a clean slash towards his opponent's neck.

The monster's head was sliced clean off.

It was over.


End file.
